Back Burner
by texaswookie
Summary: These are usually story beginnings that I just don’t have time for, and have been regulated to the back burner of my mind. Hopefully if I get them out here they’ll stop clogging my brain up.
1. Ghost Rider

Don't own Buffy or Ghost Rider they're the properties of Joss and Marvel

Moved and expanded to Slayer Rider, I just wanted to keep the reviews.

I realized something I was having so much fun making ideas for stories up that I forgot about writing real stories.


	2. SGC

Back burner.

These are usually story beginnings that I just don't have time for, and have been regulated to the back burner of my mind. Hopefully if I get them out here they'll stop clogging my brain up.

Don't own BTVS or SG1

* * *

Xander nodded to Buffy as he took the last of the explosives from his friend. The two of them were returning the last of the remaining explosive equipment that they had spent the last month borrowing for the not so honorable mayor 'snakehead'. Is that the last of it? He questioned as he pushed the crate closed back to the way it had been when they had first gotten there.

"Yeah that's the last of it." The Slayer said as she placed the duffel backs they had used in an out of the way spot. "You ready to get on out of here?" She questioned him. "Or do you need to get some early Christmas shopping done here before you leave? After all you used this place for both my birthday and graduation day shopping.

True Xander said as he seemed to consider it for a moment. Maybe some other time though wouldn't want to push our luck and all so shall we leave before the soldier boys decide to notice that someone has actually broken into their base?

The blonde laughed at this. Come on now, you know that's not likely to happen. Why, something like that would require Army Intelligence. She mocked, shaking her head at her friend.

Xander grinned at her. True and since Army A.I is as good as real world A.I's that its amazing that they don't all shoot themselves. Or at least can manage to tie their shoes."

As much as I enjoy a good army bashing I'm going to have to ask you two to put your hands in the air right now. A figure dressed all in black with a gun said coming around a corner. The lights of the building snapped on and the two were confronted with a soldier. The two teens looked at the man in surprise as they raised their hands. This was the first time that they had ever actually been caught while they were here borrowing things for their war.

"Did they take anything Carter?" The man questioned, as a few other soldiers stepped around the corner and glared at the duo as they moved in to search them. The man had taken his attention off the two for a fraction of a second, and that was all the time the scoobies needed to move.

Xander tossed himself at the in charge guy with the gun, while Buffy performed a back flip over the guards that had surrounded them and began knocking them out of the way. No offense and all but please stay down. The blonde requested as she twisted the arm of one soldier behind his back and side kicked another in the chest knocking him into one of the shelves. She then tossed her prisoner at the woman whom had been checking the explosives.

C'mon Buff its time to go. Xander said as he tossed the gun he had taken from his opponent into his hand and began shooting out the lights with pinpoint accuracy. He tossed the empty gun off to the side as they made their way out the door.

Samantha Carter kept her surprise at how easily they had been outmaneuvered as she got up and reached for her radio. Teal'c they're heading for the gate you need to stop them.

"Understood." Teal'c returned as he put the radio down and watched for anyone, and the saw the pair moving between the shadows with great care and speed.

When they got to the edge of the lights they came charging in yelling. The male tauri ignored him and ran past him to engage one of the guards, while the short female moved to take him on. The girl came running at him before leaping into the air with a flying kick. The jaffa spun to the side and avoided the blow. Continuing his spin he managed to make his fist connect with the tauri girl's shoulder. He looked over at where the soldiers were, and was slightly surprised to see that they were still fighting the single warrior on his own. The fighter used a combination of speed and surprise attacks to keep the soldiers moving and take his opponents down. The Jaffa was take out of his watching as his feet were kicked out from under him.

Teal'c grunted as he hit the ground, but came back up to see the girl grinning at him. The two then moved t each other, exchanging a flurry of blows. Teal'c managed to take only minor blows while the harder and heavier blows he just barely avoided being missed by the powerful fists. After a bone numbing shot to the jaw Teal'c managed to pull off a quick tackle and pinned the girl beneath his superior weight by sitting on her small form.

The girl glared at the big man and bucked hard enough to knock the jaffa off his perch.

The blonde climbed back to her feet, only to be met with an elbow to her shoulder that spun her around. The blonde went down, but she performed a sweeping motion to knock her large opponent off balance. The two climbed back to their feet and grabbed at each other. Teal'c used his greater size to get the blonde in a hold and tossed her back to the ground using a throw that Master Bra'Tac had shown him long ago. Not taking any chances the jaffa disabled the girl before she climbed back to her feet. The jaffa turned and saw that the other soldiers were finally securing the other member of the team. He also noticed that while the team that was holding him was covered in bruises and scratches and yet the young man had almost none on him.

The other members of SG1 joined the group by the gate as the two intruders were brought to their feet. A light was brought shone on them, and there a few noises of surprise. "Crap, they're only kids." Jack muttered, as he looked the two over.

"Notice that did you?" The girl asked sarcastically.

"Maybe sir, but you saw what they did to us back in the supply shed." One of the men said glaring at Buffy.

"Both of you be quiet." Jack ordered, not about to let either of them to continue to mouth off at each other like they were doing. He then turned to look at the blonde since she was the one that was talking right now. "You two may not be N.I.D like I thought you might be, but your still in a lot of trouble. Do you know that stealing from the Military is a federal offense? Now your going to tell me what it is that you two were doing in there." He said, as he glared at the both of them.

The two of them just stood there and met his glare unflinchingly. "Is that glare supposed to scare us? Cause I've seen scarier glares on her ex boy friend's face." The dark haired teen said with indifference.

"Yeah, I think it kind of rates at my Watcher's Ripper glare personally." The blonde said as she met the glare unconcerned.

"Good point." The boy said.

"Lock them up!" Jack ordered at the soldiers in annoyance. The soldiers nodded and began dragging the pair away.

"Hey big guy." The blonde said. "I hope you'll give me rematch one day." She said with a grin. "You got some really great moves that I have got to pick up on. That throw of yours? That was good real good."

"We shall see." Teal'c said bowing to the girl before she was led off.

* * *

Jack sighed as he looked at the folders of the pair of kids in the next room. Alexander 'Xander' Lavelle Harris, and Buffy Anne Summers. The two of them were reported as being slightly below average students yet they had both passed their SAT's with flying colors. The fact was they were both twenty to thirty percent higher than most peoples would expect from them. The two also had records that were less than great as well. Then again there was the fact the two of them had broken into the army base numerous times. They may have only admitted to doing it one or two other times but he had his doubts on that one. No kids were that familiar with a place as those two had been after only breaking into it a couple of times. Jack sighed as he tossed the folders down. This would have been so much easier if they had been N.I.D stealing weapons like he thought. Because that would have been so much easier to deal with.

"Show them in." He ordered to the man by the door, who nodded and walked out the door and came back a moment later with the girl and boy. "Have a seat kids," he told them, "cause it looks like we're going to be here for quiet some time." The two sat down for a minute and looked the older man in the eye. You two are here for terroisim theft and a handful of other little things that should get the both of you a llong time in jail. The Colonel explained to them. Someone has been helping you out though because they found a way for you to get out of this mess with a little bit of help.

"And what would that be?"

"Here's the deal." Jack said as he slid two clipboards at the two of them. "You can either join up in the military where you can use your various skills, or you can rot away in jail for the rest of your lives. Your choice about what you want to do."

The two stared at the clipboards in surprise, because this had been the last thing that they had ever expected. "Can we get a few minutes to think about it?" The blonde asked as she eyed the paper uncertainly.

"Sure thing." The Colonel said, as he got up. He stopped at the door though and looked over his shoulder. Y"ou got ten minutes before you loose your choice." He then stalked out of the room.

The two scoobies sighed as they looked at the papers in front of them. "Now what?" Xander asked still slightly shell shocked.

The Slayer shrugged. "Doesn't seem like we have a whole lot of choice other than to sign." The Slayer said as she fingered her pen.

"Great." Xander said as he reluctantly picked up his own pen. The two took a deep breath before they began to sign the papers in front of them. Jack looked in the doorway and nodded as he watched the two going through the forms. Who knows the two of them might be of some use to him someday.

* * *

Buffy and Xander shared a friendly hug as they met for the first time in a couple of years. "Buffster you look great!" Xander complimented as he swung his friend around in the air.

"You too Xan." Buffy said after he had put her down. The two then turned to look at the familiar person that was going to be giving them their orientation. "Uh, hi?" Buffy said as she saw Colonel O'Neill and his friend Teal'c.

"Greetings Captain Summers. Teal'c said bowing his head at the girl. "Come see me later, and we shall see about that rematch now that you have had some time to train yourself." The blonde blushed a bit at this.

"Right now that we've all said our helloes." O'Neill said, glaring at the two newbies who instantly jumped to attention amidst the snickers of the other newbies. "Lets get this stuff done, I have other things to do than to baby sit a couple of small town delinquents." The two bristled at this, but remained at attention as Jack lead them into the mountain.


	3. Batman

Batman.

Do I need to tell folks I don't own anything posted in this? Batman belongs to D.C Buffy to Joss.

* * *

Buffy sighed as she walked out of the medical clinic. The nurse had been way to easy to intimidate. You'd think that a nurse that worked in Gotham City would have more nerve than that. Seriously, all she had done was rip the phone off its bracket and toss it at her. Well that and send her rusty Slayer glare at the woman. She had cracked almost at once.

The blonde was a couple of blocks away from the clinic and done with her brooding when she noticed that she was getting the feeling of being followed. Not wanting to take a chance she slipped into an alley and leaped onto a nearby fire escape. She ignored the memory of how similar this was to her first meeting with Angel.

A few minutes later a figure swung in on some kind of rope and landed on the ledge of a window right across from her. The figure's eyes scanned the street for a few moments and scowled in annoyance at having lost track of her. It was at that moment that he looked up and saw her grinning at him and waving.

The figure was dressed in some serious fashion disaster threads the girl noted. He was wearing a bright aliarin red shirt and pants and boots that were somewhere between Kelly green and Lime green but weren't quiet Lime. Then there were the odd parts of the outfit. He was wearing gloves and a kind of zorro mask that matched his pants. He wore a cape that was black on the outside, but canary yellow on the inside. The boy stared at her in disbelief for a few moments before he scowled and practically banged his head against the window. She pointed downward, and after a reluctant nod from the boy the two of them dropped from their perches and landed gracefully in front of each other.

"Nice intimidation tactics back there." The boy complimented with a grin.

"There a reason your following me?" The blonde asked in a disinterested tone of voice. She let the inner slayer or bitch take the lead for the moment.

"Hey, I was just saying I was impressed." The boy said holding his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Its not all that many people that can waltz into a clinic and pull that kind of stunt off."

"Whatever." The blonde said, as she eyed the boy warily. "Did you have a reason for following me or are you really that desperate for a date?"

"Well no. I mean No I'm not that desperate." The boy said slightly embarrassed before realizing he was being played. "Dang your good." He noted out loud. "Lets start over I'm Robin." He said offering his hand.

"Anne." The blonde said before turning away from the boy.

"Hey where you off to in such a hurry?" Robin questioned as he managed to get in front of her. "Also, is that offer for a date still open? I mean I would love to go on a date with you, particularly if it were to include breaking up an organization that steals the youth from street kids." He said pointedly. The blonde stared at him and waited. "O.K, so I was at the window and listened in on your conversation, but only because you got there before I did. I mean I originally thought that this was just a kidnapping or white slavers ring, but after your conversation with that nurse I have a better idea what we're dealing with." The boy flashed a carefree smile that the blonde was jealous of. "So, how did you figure it out anyways?"

"You hear about the old man that was found near the docks?"

"Yeah, I read the report about him. They're still trying to figure out who he is at G.C.P.D. The report said that it was a heart attack or something I think."

"I tracked him through his tattoo. A tattoo that he got just the other day when he was a high school drop out." The blonde said pointedly.

"So, the increase in elderly deaths is really where all of the missing street kids are disappearing to." Robin said as he caught on to what was happening.

"Right," the blonde said in agreement. "Now I can't be positive, but I'm betting that it's this part of town that is having the biggest drop in the homeless."

"Hang on a minute and I'll tell you if your right." Robin said as he got a computer out and made a request on it. A minute later a response came back. He held his arm up and the wrist-mounted holoprojector showed a map of the city with their neighborhood outlined in red. "This is the area that we're in, the bright red area is the spot most disappearances happen."

"So does this mean I was right?" The blonde asked dryly with a hint of impatience.

"Uh yeah it does."

"Good, then if your done playing with your toys can we please get to the whole saving people thing, or do you have to show me something else shiny? I mean seriously a simple yes or no would have worked." Robin scowled but didn't say anything. "Good, now I have a lead I want to follow, and since I'm pretty sure that I'm stuck with you until this is over I'm telling you right now that there is no way that we're getting in with you looking like that." She said waving at the costume that he was wearing.

"And what do you suggest then?" Robin asked in annoyance. "There is no way I'm taking my mask off."

"Fine whatever, then find some baggie clothes a hoodie and some sunglasses. I just what you to be able to fit in and that outfit doesn't fit anywhere we're probably going." The blonde told the boy wonder. "Here," she said as she handed him the flyer for Ken's little safe house. "Meet me here in a half hour." The blonde told him. Robin nodded and pulled something out of his belt and fired it over his head. A rope shot out and with a jerk the boy was gone.

The blonde waited a few minutes before she made her own way toward the safe house. It was time she and good old pastor Ken had a few words on just what it was that he was doing.

The blonde waited, and a few minutes before the time limit was up a figure in baggy clothes dropped to the ground behind her. "What kept you?" The slayer questioned him. "Your time is almost up."

"Took a while to find the right kind of clothes for this". Robin said. "Are you ready?"

"Was only waiting on you Robbie. Now lets check this out."

The two strode forward and as they made their way the blonde shook her hair out of its ponytail and left it to hang kind of wildly. Robin knocked on the door then stood back and watched as the hard eyes of the blonde changed into that of a broken person. The preacher took one look at the pathetic figure that she presented and ushered the two of them in. The two looked around and they were quickly ushered into a side room where there was some kind of pool. The man had them both look into it, and Robin followed the blonde in doing what he was told and was caught off guard as they were both pushed in and fell into some alternate dimension or something like that.

They joined a group of other people and were all lined up by what he thought were some type of demons. The lead creature began going on and on about the impossibility of escape and how they were trapped here. The whole hundred years here equals a day in his world didn't help either, since it meant that the cavalry would be a bit late. He did the math in his head and figured that an hour on the other side would be about four or five years here, really not how he wanted to spend his teen years.

Robin flicked his wrist and felt the comforting weight of his collapsible bo staff fall into his hands. Now he just had to wait for just the right moment. He nearly lost his grip on his staff though when 'Anne' introduced herself as Buffy the Vampire Slayer with a smirk before she caught the hand that was about to slam into her and killed the demon.

Robin shook his head. What kind of hero was named Buffy? He wondered, before he pulled his staff out and tripped a demon that was running at the Vampire Slayer. Whatever he may have thought of her name was inconsequential though when he watched her take out two guards at the same time. He decided to keep his opinions on her name to himself.

"You know, she's not the only one here with a name here." Robin said, drawing some of the attention off of Buffy as he leaped into the middle of the fight and back slammed his staff into the face of a demon.

"Thanks." Buffy said, as she then jumped over a demon and climbed onto a table so that she could fight them as they came at her.

A demon charged at Robin and slashed the back of his clothes with its claws. "Thanks." Robin said as he ripped his shirt and jeans off, since they were now shredded in the back. He then spun around and brained the demon with his staff. Taking a pair of smoke pellets out he tossed them to the ground and then began slipping amongst the demons taking them out.

"Yo Robbie. You want to help the none fighters get away already?" Buffy asked, as she kicked a demon in the chest sending it into the wall.

Robin nodded and began helping a girl that the slayer seemed to know and between the two of them they began helping all of the people back through the portal that had brought them here. He turned and saw pastor Ken behind him. The man/demon sucker punched him and sent him falling back. When he stood back up he saw that the guy had Lily and was telling the blonde to stand down. He was moving into position when Lily surprised them all and managed to get free and pushed Ken over the edge.

Buffy didn't hesitate and quickly charged up the stairs Robin had Lily in his arms and grabbed the slayer as she came running up to him. He fired his d-cell into the pool, and pulled the three of them up. The three of them came out of the pool just in time as they watched the pool brick itself up. Robin grumbled a bit as he saw that part of his cape had been left in the prison.

* * *

Buffy shouldered her bag, it was time to move on. Hopefully Lilly or 'Anne' could make a life for herself here. She was about to turn toward the bus stop when a figure loomed out of the shadows. "Buffy Anne Summers, Vampire Slayer and student. Charged with arson, resisting arrest and suspected of some involvement in the death of one Jane Doe. Expelled from Sunneydale High for possible gang and criminal activity." The gravely voice ground out menacingly.

"Um yeah, that's me." The blonde said nervously, as she stared at the shadow in front of her.

"You did okay for someone without training." The Batman admitted grudgingly. "Your comparison of the tattoos was probably your best work though."

"Th-thanks?" Buffy stuttered out.

"Now why are you in my city?" The figure growled out in an even scarier voice.

Buffy unconsciously flinched and took a few steps back. The last person to freak her this much had been the Master. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was only trying to find a place to hide for a while, and then someone wanted my help in finding their boyfriend and that's why I started out on the case."

Batman regarded the girl in front of him. She was small and scared, nothing like the girl that Robin had described to him last night. Yet there was a fire in her that he could see even now. The fire was much like Dick's or Tim's. Given the proper guidance she could be of some use and she wasn't an obvious meta either probably in the same class as Cassie was unless she had been holding back last night. She also displayed herself as having a brain with the way she had put the pieces of the case together. That was something that most metas didn't have. They were either all impatient or were unwilling to be patient.

"You have a choice." Batman said gravely. "You can either get out of my city now, or you can come with me."

Buffy's eyes bugged out at the offer to come with him. Batman didn't say anything; he merely turned around and headed the other way. The blonde bit her lip before she turned away from the Bus Station and headed after the man.

* * *

The blonde waited patiently as Batman swooped down in front of her. His landing was just as graceful as his namesake. "Sineya." The man said curtly.

"Batman." The newest of Gothams heroes said. She had considered going by Slayer, but had thought that if a person suddenly showed up going by that name it might attract the Watcher's Council attention and that was not something that she wanted. The name had come to her one night, and so when she went out in a leather and Kevlar costume she was Sineya.

"What do you want?" Batman asked.

Sineya looked at her new mentor. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need to learn how to fight better."

"Why? You know how to fight instinctively better than myself already." Batman pointed out.

"And if someone were to somehow take out my powers like with Batgirl?" Batman said nothing, but nodded for her to continue. "I need your help to disable my powers while I train." She explained to him.

Batman looked deep in thought before he pulled out a dart gun with several darts. "In these is a powerful type of muscle relaxant. While you're on this, you're off duty until you can perform adequately by my definition though." He said holding the dart gun out.

The blonde swallowed nervously but nodded in agreement as she took the darts. "I'll be off the streets next week then." She said, as she eyed the darts. She didn't even bother asking why he had the drugs on him. They both knew why he had it.

* * *

Buffy kept her face neutral as she saw her mother in the flesh for the first time in nearly six months. She always knew that someday they would find her. She looked at the figures that were traveling with her mom. There was a hollow eyed Xander, who was walking beside a dark haired girl in leather that looked painted on. Oz and Giles were currently glaring at each other behind the others backs.

They were all here for her, there was no doubt about that. The Watcher special ops team that was being given the evil eye by Oz let her know what it was that they were disagreeing on. Once they all had motel rooms she would bug the rooms. She wasn't going back though no matter what, and if they forced the issue then they could face the entire clan. She really doubted that the Council wanted a war with the Batman.

She looked Oz over a second time and concluded that the werewolf looked like crap. Willow's death at the end of the summer had obviously ton the boy up. Xander actually only looked a little better though the way that leather girl was directing him it was obvious it was because he had a distraction. Sineya sighed, she better check in with Oracle and Batman so that they would be ready. Of course knowing them they may end up tossing her on a Bat plane and sending her to Titan tower to make sure she didn't get distracted.


	4. Shaman King

**Shaman King**

Buffy's not mine and Shaman King belongs to some Anime company in Japan.

This was done due partly to it being in my head and patly because Harry2 wanted me to try my hand at some Anime. And since Shaman King is the only Anime show I've watched all of it won.

* * *

_"Your not the only one anymore." Faith told Buffy._

"Not quiet kids." A figure said cutting Faith off as a badly dressed figure stepped out from behind the bus.

"Whistler." Buffy greeted in a deadly voice. "What is it now? Got someone else that you would like me to try and kill? So far you've either had me or tried to have me kill my soul mate and my sister. That doesn't even include all of my friends that I've been forced to face."

The demon shot her a weak grin. "Well at least you understand that the things with the witch and Vengeance Demon wasn't our fault." He said with hope in his voice.

"Get to the point Whistler, before I decide to use your skin for bandages and your bones for splints."

The demon shuddered at this. "Again kid, ease up on the imagery."

"Your bones and skull would also make a nice bowling setup as well. Now talk." The Slayer said with a glare.

"Now calm down Slayer." The Balance Demon said taking a few hesitant steps away from the short blonde.

"Wait this is the Whistler?" Xander questioned his friend. "As in the whole messenger of the P.T.B's and all?"

"Yep this is him." Buffy confirmed.

Xander nodded before he turned and punched Whistler in the face. "That's for telling Buffy she was going to die in the Codex. This is for never bothering to help us out except for the occasional cryptic and crappy dream." He continued as he drove his fist into the demon's gut knocking his bad hat off his head. "This is for not even bothering to warn us that the First was coming." He growled as he kicked the demon knocking it to the ground.

"Damn!" Faith said admiring the one eyed carpenter's work. For someone without any powers he had really laid into the demon.

"All right that's enough for the moment Xan." Buffy said pulling her grieving friend back. She then turned to the balance demon. "Now you want to tell us what it is that the Powers That Bitch want now?" She questioned in a perky voice. Faith and some of the new girls snickered at this, though there were others that looked at Buffy in shock.

Whistler wiped some blood out of his face before he turned to look at the Slayer. "Sorry kid, but this is a Scooby only deal." The demon raised his hand and snapped his fingers and the original four scoobies along with Faith and Dawn just disappeared. The Balance Demon tipped his hat at the group of young slayers that was charging at him a disappeared as well.

"What do we do now?" Molly asked as they reached the spot where Buffy and her friends had just been a moment before.

"I wouldn't say no to going to the hospital." Robin said from his seat.

Kennedy bit her lip anxiously before nodding. "He's right, we'll come back after the other are taken care of." So saying the newly made Slayer led the others back toward the bus so that they could get to the hospital.

* * *

The scoobies looked around them in confusion they were somewhere unknown everywhere they looked there was a dessert that seemed to stretch for miles. "Hey." A voice greeted them.

They all turned and saw Oz sitting on a rock strumming on a guitar. "Oz!" Willow yelled out as she leaped at the werewolf and engulfed him in a hug. "What are you doing here? Where are we? How are you? How did you get here? Did Whistler come and get you too? Have you been here long?" The witch questioned the werewolf.

The werewolf smiled as he held the redhead in his arms. "Don't know." He said, as he gestured to the dessert. The others nodded in understanding, the unflappable Oz was still unflappable it seemed.

"Welcome to your new dimension kids." Whistler said from where he was leaning against a boulder on a hill where he was out of the reach of everyone.

"Our what yo?" Faith asked in disbelief.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger." Whistler pleaded to the group, since they were all now looking at him in annoyance the only one that didn't look mad was the werewolf and that didn't mean that he wouldn't rip into him if the others said attack. "Its your own fault for getting so powerful anyways." The Balance Demon defended himself. "If you were allowed to stay in your dimension you would have altered the balance a bit to much into the white anyways. An army of Slayers under you guys would have been unstoppable."

"And the bad side to that would be? Cause I'm not seeing any badness in that." Buffy said, her eyes watching Whistler intently.

"To handle an army of that size we would have had to either let a demon army form, or have one come over from another dimension. Then if you had beaten that army you would have had to deal with who knows what. By getting rid of that though you could have started who knows what kind of problems for all we know you could have gone and started a fight with some government protected wannabe Frankenstein or something. Then there's wolf boy over there who would have changed the idea of the werewolf curse into a blessing or at least something that could be lived with. At least the Old One had the manners to stay in one place unlike your friend who was taking the message of control all around Europe and America." The werewolf shrugged not looking overly concerned at the fact that he had been altering the balance.

"And you really think that by taking us out of the equation that you can alter the balance the way that you want"? Giles questioned, as he pulled his glasses off and glared at the demon.

"So I'm told." Whistler said. "Without you guys then the leftover old school watchers can come in and take over. Though there will always be the handful of rebel Slayers that will follow in these two's footsteps." Whistler said nodding at the two Slayers. "Might even be enough for the old Council to start a war up at sometime." Whistler said thoughtfully.

"And how many are gonna die because your bosses wouldn't allow us to do our jobs?" Xander questioned. "I mean seriously man, monster killing is about all that we know."

"Sorry pal not my problem. About the only other thing that I can tell you about your old world is that a lot of the other Champions are going to loose their ways because of the imbalance that all of the Slayers create."

"Angel." The two Slayers breathed out in worry.

"Yeah, the Fang Gang is about to go through some tough times. Complete with their very own Eve to tempt them with what's coming."

"Enough about them though, lets talk about you guys. You Slayers still have all of your old abilities since that's why you had to leave in the first place. The witch has all of her magical powers as well try not to go dark in this world though okay kid? Now then the power most people fight with in this place is done a tad bit differently than what your used to. Here the various Champions for light and dark use a combination of martial arts and channeling the power of ghosts or spirits, there's necromancer's and some do the whole reanimated corpses thing. Which is really just another form of spirit control you just need a body to stick the spirit into. Little sister here is the last of those. Here she's a Dao-Shi, after all it wouldn't do for her to be without her protector.

Dawn held her hands out as several card like scraps of paper fell into her hands. As the cards fell into her hands a hand punched though the earth. "Bloody hell!" Spike growled, as he pulled himself out.

"Like I said, complete with protector." Whistler said smugly. "Watcher, your what's called a Spirit Medium in this world, which means that you can reach into the past and summon just about any spirit from the dead." Giles nodded in understanding as he felt his body begin to accept this new power. "As for the rest of you that are Shaman's meet your Guardian ghosts." The sands around them swirled and everyone turned to face the spirits that had chosen them.

"Sineya." Buffy greeted cautiously as she found herself looking the First Slayer in the eyes. "Why is it that we always have to meet in the desert? Why not someplace cool for a change?"

"That is not our way Buffy." The musical voice of Sineya answered. Buffy nodded, wondering how such a savage looking person could have such a beautiful voice.

"Hey Firecracker, longtime no see." Wilkins said cheerfully, as he appeared in front of the dark haired slayer

Faith looked up in surprise. "Hey boss, long time no see."

"Yeah, well good golly, got to say this isn't quiet what I was expecting when I met you all of those years ago." The former Mayor admitted. Faith nodded feeling all sorts of emotions well up in her. The mayor had cared for her much the same as Giles had cared for Buffy and now she was face to face with her father figure.

Oz and the wolf spirit looked at each other before nodding at each other. The two were silent unless they were having a secret conversation with just their eyes.

"Hey baby." Tara greeted with a sad smile as she held her hand up.

"Hey." Willow said hesitantly, as she held her own hand out and the two just stood there letting their hands mingle together.

Xander looked at the figures in front of him in surprise. A soldier and a hyena looked back at him patiently. "Ooh boy, someone has a sense of humor out there." Xander said as he stared at the two. The hyena laughed at him in response.

"Now there's only a few more changes to make and then I'm out of here." Whistler said nervously. The messenger watched as all of the members except for Spike began to glow for a few moments. Everyone but Dawn collapsed onto the ground and Spike still had to steady the girl. "Don't worry they'll be fine." Whistler assured them before he disappeared.

Dawn looked at the group and couldn't help the giggle that bubbled out of her throat. All of the scoobies had changed. All of them except for Giles were now back to being fifteen or sixteen years old. Buffy and Faith were dressed in matching leather outfits with only different colored baby T's. Willow was wearing what looked like a sexy witch costume merged with a peasant top. Xander and Oz were wearing baggy clothes though instead of the tight clothes that the girls were in. As for Giles he was back to being in a full tweed ensemble and looked about ten years younger. The only other difference that Dawn could make out was that they all now had colored hair. Willow now had white hair and Dawn herself was sporting green hair. She could hardly wait to see what Buffy thought her new look.

"I can understand why he ran." Dawn said, as she looked the group over.

"And why's that Nibblet?" Spike asked.

"He turned them back into kids, and he messed with their hair, do you really think Buffy is ever going to forgive him for messing with her hair?"

The vampire grinned at his young charge. "It gets better though Nibblet."

"Oh? How?"

"Simple you're the oldest of the young adults now, so technically you're the older sister now." The former vampire pointed out gleefully. Dawn opened and shut her mouth a few times before grinning in anticipation.

* * *

Buffy looked at her scythe for a moment before shrugging at Zeke. "No one ever said we picked the right side. Sineya into the Scythe!" The figure behind her nodded and allowed her power to merge with Buffy's furyoku.

"You heard her guys. Boss into the dagger." Faith shouted from beside her as she had her dagger drawn and powered up.

"Into the rifle boys." Xander ordered holding his assault rifle up for the two spirits to join.

"Tara into my magic." Willow ordered her former lover. Tara headed for her lover and then seemed to enter into the white field that surrounded Willow.

Oz and his spirit nodded before they merged and Oz's body took on a werewolf like appearance.

Yoh couldn't help but laugh at his double. "Looks like you loose in the great recruiting game again Zeke." He mocked. "Now unless you want to face all of us I suggest you leave."

Zeke glared at his descendent and looked over at his band of followers. Individually none of them posed a threat, even together they were hardly much more than annoyances he thought as he looked at the group.

"Another time perhaps." Zeke said as he turned and walked away. In time both Yoh and the Slayers would belong to him.


	5. Young Hercules

Back burner.

Still owning nothing of this.

* * *

**Young Hercules**

Buffy groaned from where she had fallen on her back as she watched the portal above her snap shut. One minute she had been fighting bunch of ugly slime demons that were working for an even uglier demon that was trying to open the hellmouth. For some reason instead of continuing with his job though he had decided to open a portal that had sucked her and one of the demons in and dropped her here wherever here was. Beside her the demon she had been swept up with was dead and had exploded leaving her even messier than before.

The blonde idly wondered how she was going to get out of this problem when she heard a clip clopping sound. Her eyes strayed away from the ceiling and looked at the figure in front of her. Even without considering the figure being upside down from her point of view there was something seriously wrong with the figure that was approaching her. The figure had the legs of a horse, and he had a glossy black coat of fur. Then there was the human side of the figure, as instead of a neck and head there was the waist up of a guy, a well-muscled guy at that. A guy that had shoulder length hair and what looked like some kind of bondage gear if the leather straps crisscrossed on his chest were anything to go by.

"Are you alright?" The horse-man or was that man-horse asked her with concern.

"Ow." She groaned, as she began to assess her injuries. "Watch that first step, it's a real doozy." The Slayer warned the guy who nodded in understanding.

"Are you injured?" The guy questioned with a voice of authority that reminded the slayer of Merrick.

"That depends." The slayer said, as she continued to look at the figure in front of her. "Are you really part horse?"

The man blinked a couple of times in surprise at this question. "Indeed I am. My kind is referred to as Centaurs if that is what you are asking. Here at the Academy I train the next generation of heroes. Training that has been disrupted I might add." He said looking over his shoulder at whoever was behind him.

"A centaur like in that Fantasia movie?" Buffy asked, before she flipped herself back to her feet and turned to look over the shoulder of the centaur. The blonde saw a mixture of confused and embarrassed looking guys, since the room was about half full of sweaty guys. All of who seemed to be dressed in tight leather clothes of some kind. It brought a whole new meaning to the term hello salty goodness and her without a camera. Willow and Cordellia were going to be so jealous when she told them about this. "So all these guys are being trained as the next heroes huh?" Buffy asked, as she looked the figures over with interest. "Well if a centaur wasn't enough to tell me that I'm not anywhere near home anymore the room full of hot looking guys in leather definitely tells me." The Slayer quipped

At this comment from the blonde there was some good natured laughing from the rest of the room. "Lilith, help our guest find some dry clothes there will be time enough later for questions." The centaur ordered. A girl about Buffy's age in reddish brown and black leather outfit nodded as she slipped out of the crowd of guys. She tossed her staff in the direction of three guys who were watching her from the window. One of the guys who was the shortest member of the group fumbled with the stick, and nearly dropped it when the tallest member of the group casually caught it before it struck the ground.

Lilith looked the soaked girl up and down a few times as she sized her up before speaking. "Well come on, I'm sure that the Amazon's left something behind that you can wear and if worst comes to worst there's always my clothes we look about the same size."

"Thank you Lilith. As for the rest of you cadets return to your training." The centaur ordered, as he turned away from the two girls to address the rest of the room.

Buffy followed after the short-haired girl who had the promise of dry clothes. She looked down at her outfit and sighed, it was probably ruined. The only thing she might be able to save was her boots jacket and underwear if it was as bad as she thought it was. For some reason she and the others could never figure out demon slime actually came out of leather better than it did anything else.

The two appeared in a small dorm most of the bunks appeared to be long abandoned. Lilith moved deeper into the room looking for clothes that Buffy could fit into while Buffy looked around the room curiously. There was a small pile of breastplates on one bed that looked like they were made for girls in mind. Along the same wall were what looked to be two different alters of some sort. One of the symbols was one she had never seen while the other Buffy recognized as one of the books that Giles had for research. Buffy looked around some more and noticed a sword with a green hilt, though the way it was placed Buffy was pretty sure that the owner didn't want anyone messing with the blade.

Buffy turned as Lilith finally came back tossing a bundle of clothes at the Slayer. The outfit appeared to be similar to Liliths own. There was a halter top that would show off her belly, leggings, a pair of boots, and a skirt the only difference Buffy could see was that the outfit she was offered was all black with bright silver studs.

"I'll show you where you can get cleaned up." The girl offered, the slayer nodded and followed the girl to a bathhouse.

Buffy held back a groan. No running water? When she found that demon she was so going to kick its ass she promised herself. With a little work the two girls managed to get Buffy cleaned up Lilith had been impressed with the jacket and the number of hidden weapons Buffy had hidden on it. The two returned to the room that Buffy had first fallen into to see that the Centaur was standing in front of the group of boys Lilith had been talking to earlier. Buffy looked the three guys over curiously. She wasn't positive but she was pretty sure that one of them was different cause he was making her spidey sense go crazy.

"Ah I see that you have returned." The Centaur said in greeting. "Now that you are clean, why don't you join me. We have much to discuss."

"Um sure. So do you have a name or is it Mr. Centaur?" Buffy asked nervously.

At this the short curly haired guy from earlier snorted. "Mr. Centaur?" He questioned.

Buffy rolled her eyes at the guy. "Your lucky I don't kick your ass Tiny Tim." She told him, "and here I always believed that good things come in little packages. I guess your just the exception to the rule. Now can you behave while I try to figure out what's going on? Thanks."

After the small outburst from the Slayer the other members of the group snorted. "Ouch and you've already got her angry at you. That must be a new record for you buddy." A broad shouldered figure in all black said with a smirk as he patted his friend on the back.

The guy ignored his friend and looked at the girl cockily. "That a challenge?" He questioned her.

"Iolous." The centaur said with a steel voice like warning that reminded Buffy of Giles telling Xander off. The guy nodded reluctantly and glared at his feet.

"Now then, I am Chiron, Master of this Academy." The centaur explained to the blonde.

Buffy smiled at the figure. "I'm Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer." She introduced herself.

Chiron nodded as he grasped the arm of the small girl and gave a firm shake much to the surprise of the girl. "I don't know why you're here Buffy, but until you can figure out the how you are welcome to stay here." He invited her. "Perhaps in time the Gods will give us a sign as to why your here."

Buffy smiled at Chiron. "It wasn't the Powers that brought me here, at least I don't think it was them. A demon was trying to open the hellmouth where I was and me and one of his minions got caught up in a portal. I just hope my friends can stop him before he does any damage. And if it was the Powers fault then I'm so going to kick their asses." Buffy said in annoyance.

Chiron nodded wondering if the girl even understood what it was that she was saying. It was dangerous to go up against the Gods of Olympus. The only reason Hercules and his friends were even still alive was because of the protection order granted by Zeus to Hercules. "Allow me to introduce to you some of my students. Lilith whom you've already met, Iolous, Jason of Corinth, and of course Hercules." Each member of the group nodded in greeting to the blonde exchanging the same firm arm shake with the slayer.

The Slayer felt her mouth drop open at the last member of the group was introduced. "No way." She breathed out like the cheerleader she had once been. "_Hercules_, as in **THE Hercules?** The whole super strong son of Zeus Hercules?" She asked as she stared in awe at the legendary figure before her that was supposed to be the thing all heroes strove for.

"Um yeah that's me." The tallest member of the group said nervously at the way she had identified him.

"But that was supposed to have happened thousands of years ago though." The Slayer argued, a sick feeling in her gut. "Oh yeah, and it was supposed to have happened in the food sounding country. Um what was it? Oh yeah Greece."

Iolous chuckled at this. "Thousands of years ago?" He mocked in disbelief at the Slayer. "Hey Herc, your looking to be pretty good for a guy your age. What other stuff do you want to get us to believe in?"

"Iolous not now." Chiron snapped. "The girl is obviously from far in the future, now is not the time for you to be mocking her for her shock." The Centaur reprimanded.

"No offense Chiron, but maybe I can teach motor mouth here a couple of lessons in manners." Buffy said with a glare. "I'll take him anytime anywhere."

"Hey come on now, lets all just calm down." Jason tried stepping between the two blonds.

Buffy looked over the shoulder of the good looking guy. "Do your friends always keep you out of trouble like this?" She asked with venom in her voice. "Can you even protect yourself?"

"What? Look I don't need anybody to fight for me." Iolous said in annoyance.

"Sure you don't, that's why your hiding behind his royalness here." Buffy said nodding to the broad shouldered boy between them.

"All right that's it! Your on! Lets get it on right now!" The shortest member of the group of friends called out. There was no way he was going to allow anybody to call him a coward and walk away from him.

Buffy turned to look at Chiron. "You all right with this? It is your house after all. I mean if you don't like it we can deal with this outside."

Chiron looked disappointedly at his student while he talked to Buffy. "Very well, but there will be no killing."

"Done." The Slayer agreed. The two each picked up a staff and headed out for the mat.

"Can't you guys work something out?" Hercules tried, hoping to get the two to calm down.

"Only if your friend apologizes." Buffy said angrily.

Iolous? The teen asked of his best friend hopefully.

"No way Herc you heard her. Besides she's crazy, and what's more she just called me a coward!"

"What? You can dish it out but you can't take it?" Buffy mocked the teen and I didn't even question your sanity.

"Bring it on then." Iolous snapped. "Herc, Jason stay out of this. She's all mine." The teen said as he twirled his staff over his head a few times.

Jason and Hercules approached their friend. "Are you sure you have to do this? I mean what if you both apologized then when your tempers have both cooled down you can try and talk or whatever." Hercules tried hopefully with his best friend.

"No way man. I'm taking her down. Besides she just a girl and she is so not Lilith. I can take her." He told his friends confidentially. "I mean honestly guys, we've got Chiron as teacher. Do you really think that she's had someone better teach her?"

"Well he may have a point there." Jason said looking at Hercules though neither of the other teens looked convinced. They all turned to watch as Buffy balanced her staff on her foot for a moment before launching it in the air before she leaped after it catching the weapon she then slammed the staff downward so that she could then twirl herself downward.

"Then again I could be wrong." Iolous added, as they watched the Slayer come down in an attack position.

Chiron stepped forward looking worried for his student. "Iolous be careful. He warned the cadet. "Here your greatest weapon appears to also be her greatest weapon, and I have no idea who wields it better."

"And just what would be this greatest weapon?" Iolous questioned curiously.

"Your mouth and wit have always been your greatest weapons Iolous, but here you are up against a foe who can send insults just as fast if not faster than you can."

"Great, so the one thing that I could have used is useless against her." Iolous complained wondering what he would do now. Insulting his opponent until they made a mistake was one of his best battle moves. He also had to admit that Chiron was right this girl was good at the insults.

* * *

Buffy smiled at the downed Iolous as she followed after Chiron. Buffy stayed silent as Chiron led her into a giant office. Great she wasn't even officially a part of this school and she was already in the principle's office. Chiron turned to regard the blonde in front of him. She had beaten Iolous fairly, and with a number of moves that he had never seen. Yet there was also quiet a bit of room for improvement on her part. "I believe that you are here for a reason Buffy. I think that you could benefit from what it is that I teach here and there is no better way to learn about the world that you have been dropped into than to go to school.

"Uh huh, and what do you want out of it?" Buffy questioned as she leaned against the desk. "I mean seriously, I could get sucked away at any moment. What would be the point of teaching me when I could be gone in a couple hours?"

"Quiet a bit if it were to be say a couple of months." Chiron countered at her. "I honestly don't know how long you'll be here Buffy, but why not take advantage of what I am offering you? You might even learn a few things here that can help you."

"Well since I'm stuck here till I can figure a way out of here I guess I don't have a whole of choice." Buffy told him giving in.

"Good, one of the first rules is that you follow orders." Chiron said to her. "Something that I think you'll find particularly difficult since I since that you are used to being in charge of things. It can take but one loose stone to bring down the strongest mountain though." He said sagely.

"Um right." Buffy said, unsure what it was that he was telling her near the end, but sure that it had something to do with obeying. The blonde sighed, she really didn't have a whole lot of choice in the matter since she was in a strange world or lost in time, which meant that for the time being she was stuck here. Besides Chiron here was so much cooler than Snyder could be. "Deal." The blonde said reluctantly. Chiron nodded and grasped her hand in the weird handshake that they had going on.

* * *

Buffy shook her head as she came to grips with what she had seen earlier. If she didn't actually know for a fact that those guys weren't vamps she would have tried to stake them. The bachae were so like vampires it was actually kind of freaky. They had the whole fangs and biting thing going on for them, and then there was their habit of hanging out in teen hangouts so they could find someone to feed on. The only differences that she could really find between the two though was the fact that they still seemed to have their souls and they could walk in the sunlight. She wasn't sure if they would dust if she were to stake one and hoped she wouldn't have to test the idea out. Still though, one thing that didn't seem to have changed though was the fact that they were trying to kill her or at the very least turn her.

She wondered if instead of a demon it had been a god that had been the responsible one for creating vampires. What if it was because before he left the earth he let someone or sonething drink some of his blood and that was how vampires were created. Could Bacchus be the cause of her calling? She wondered as she back handed one of the bacchae awat from her friends.

She was so going to have to thank Hercules for letting her meet his horn headed half-brother after this was all over. She mused angrily, as she watched their backs as Hercules and Iolous carried Lilith. Maybe she would introduce him to her fist, or at the very least the mat.

* * *

Buffy watched as the girl bowed before a multi colored figure. "Greetings girl. Several of us have been watching you and are impressed by what it is that you are."

"Uh huh and you are?"

"I am Artemis. Goddess of the Moon and Hunt."

"Nice to meet you." Buffy said, before giving an awkward bow to the goddess in front of her. If her time in this place had taught her anything it was that these guys loved the ass kissing.

"Yes, I also bring an invitation to you. If you ever get tired of the life you currently live in I would always be willing to take you in under my protection and allow you to work in my service." The goddess offered the slayer. Your skills could be better used under my guidance. For now though, perhaps you should see a small sampling of my power and what you could be with training." Artemis then turned to Kora and allowed the spirit of the Huntress to enter into her servant.

Buffy watched as the innkeeper was changed into what almost looked like a forest slayer or something. She shook her head in disbelief, they had a job to do right now though. She could be impressed by the change Artemis had done to her friend later on.

* * *

Buffy looked at the pale skinned goddess. "And what are you supposed to be? The goddess of Skanks or Goths?" She asked, the leather wearing girl. "Or are you just that much of a fashion victim and need someone to help you next time you go clothes hunting?" The slayer questioned. Discord snarled at the slayer and lunged at the girl only to be sent flying with a kick to the stomach.

"That is the nice thing about having you around." Hercules noted, as he blocked some of Ares shots. "I don't have to worry as much about being blindsided by Discord and Strife anymore with you there to help out.

"Wow you really know how to compliment a girl." Buffy said dryly as she thanked whatever it was that allowed her to see gods so she wasn't stumbling around blind in the fight like Jason and Iolous were. She rolled between the two lesser gods with a smile wondering what Giles would think of her new fighting style.


	6. Ultimates

Ultimates.

Ownership of the Ultimates and supporting characters belongs to Marvel ownership of BTVS belongs to Joss.

* * *

**Ultimates**

The people on observation duty watched calmly as the girl packed a bag of items and stealthily slipped out of the window. This could very well be the angle that their superior had told them to watch for. Add it in with the other information that had been gathered tonight and it allowed them quiet a bit of leverage. For now they would just continue their observation though. The team watched as the girl climbed on a bus and then began following after the Greyhound.

The house just wasn't the same anymore without Buffy to liven it up anymore. Joyce thought as she wandered the mall casually doing a bit of window-shopping. She had never thought that her cheerleader daughter would have taken her at her word though. Didn't the girl know the dangers of the real world out there? It could be harsh to a teenage girl with no one to watch out for them. Super strength would only help her for so long. Joyce mused worriedly about her daughter.

"Mrs. Summers I need a word with you." A man said as he stepped out of the shadows.

Joyce held back a startled gasp at the man who appeared to have stepped out of the shadows. The man was dressed in what appeared to be some sort of military uniform. He was a bald, dark skinned man with an eye patch over one of his eyes. He seemed to have an air of danger all around him that would make a number of people hesitate to confront him unless they had no choice. "Yes?" The blonde woman asked of the man as pleasantly as she could despite the fear that she felt.

"Colonel Nick Fury, Mrs. Summers." He said flashing a government issued I.D at the woman. "I am here to discuss the guardianship of your daughter Buffy Anne Summers." He said without any emotion in his voice.

"You know where my daughter is?" Joyce asked desperately hoping this man could tell her something. Her fear replaced with hope.

"Yes Mrs. Summers, we know precisely where she is." Fury told her coolly.

"Where is she? How soon can I see her? Do I need to go and pick her up?" The woman fired off at the man.

"The whereabouts of your daughter is no longer your concern Mrs. Summers." Fury replied to the woman. "What is important; is that you sign these release papers though." He said handing a folder to the woman with all of the necessary paperwork to alter the guardianship of Buffy.

"What?" Joyce said in shock to the man and what he wanted her to do. "If you think that I'm going to sign my daughter over to you just because you happen to know where my daughter is and flash a bit of government I.D at me you have another thought coming." The woman said as she glared at the soldier.

"Actually Mrs. Summers you will do it." Fury told her with an amused smirk at the indignant woman. "Miss Summers is going to be placed with a relative of yours that we recently dug up." He said in a cryptic way.

"And who is this supposed relative?" Joyce challenged the Colonel angrily.

"Captain Steve Rogers." Fury answered her. As if summoned a tall broad shouldered man in another military uniform stepped out of another shadow. The man had piercing blue eyes that shone with a fire that reminded Joyce of the fire that shone in the eyes of Buffy and her friends. "The good Captain here has graciously agreed to take in his relative." Fury told her with a knowing smirk.

"Ma'm." Rogers replied stiffly.

"I think that I'm more likely to fight this in court." Joyce returned, she needed to talk to Rupert and get his help on this. There was no way she was going to give up on her daughter without trying.

Fury crossed his arms as he looked at her. "I wouldn't advise that Mrs. Summers. You bring this into a court hearing and we'll be forced to bring up your child neglect and drinking issues."

Fury pulled a small video camera out of his pocket, and Joyce watched in shock as the playback was of the last night Buffy had been at the house. She watched as she kicked her daughter out, and her just standing there with a glass of alcohol in her hands. That glass would not help her case at all the woman noted.

"Still want to try and fight this?" Fury asked her curiously. "We can start with how you wrongfully committed your daughter to a psyche ward and just move on down the list till we get to this. If all of that comes out though you'll be lucky if you get out without prison time though. "The fact that you kicked your daughter out for closing a dimensional doorway that would have destroyed the earth isn't going to endear you to anyone either." He explained to her.

Joyce sighed, they had her backed into a corner and there was nothing that she could do about it. They had all of their bases covered and had left very little to chance. Personally, she wouldn't be surprised if they were somehow ready for anything that Rupert might have been able to come up with now. The gallery mother numbly signed the papers in all of the correct spots.

Fury nodded to the woman as he took the folder from the woman and handed it to Captain Rogers who began signing in the required areas. "Look on the bright side Mrs. Summers. This way your older daughter will also get the very best in training." Joyce glared at the man who was unfazed by her anger. "By the way, could you tell Mr. Giles that we'll be contacting him in the next few days?" Joyce nodded before she ran off from the man.

Fury watched as the woman fled from him a smile on his face. "Sir, don't you think you should have warned her about the team that was removing all of Buffy's things?" Rogers asked him curiously.

"Not really Cap." Fury said, as he turned away from watching the woman. "Come on now, we have to get these papers in the system and pick up that great, great, grand daughter of yours." He told the man clapping him on the back and walking toward another exit. Steve nodded and followed after the man.

* * *

Buffy stepped out of her apartment that she was staying in and nearly ran headlong into the guy who had been about to knock on the door. Buffy looked up and noticed that he was a soldier and that he had a buddy with him.

"Miss Summers?" The man she had bumped into asked.

"Um yeah, that's me." The slayer hesitantly admitted wondering if someone had convinced the army to go after her.

"Good." The soldier returned. "We're supposed to escort you around until our superiors can come by and explain everything to you. I understand that they will be taking you out for a nice supper. Our orders also happen to include a small spending amount as well so that you could get something that will look nice." The man continued, "He also said that you were allowed as many knives and stakes as you could carry, just nothing larger than that." Buffy looked at the two soldiers warily before nodding. Better to meet whatever this was head on instead of trying to dodge it.

Buffy entered the restaurant cautiously, scanning the place for anyone that might have a weapon or something better. A waiter whisked her away from her soldier boy escorts to a private room where three people were waiting at a table. Buffy ruled out anything happening with ventilation since none of these people were pale enough to be vampires, unless it was the dark skinned, one eyed one. So that meant that they needed to breathe and meant that wasn't where the attack was going to come from. There were two guys and a woman. The guys were both dressed in army clothes of some kind, while the woman was wearing a fancy dress. Buffy felt a little off in her leather pants, and simple shirt. These clothes just happened to hide the best number of weapons though.

"Miss Summers." The man with an eye patch greeted her by standing up. "Have a seat and allow me to do introductions." The blonde nodded and sat with her back towards the corner. "The lovely lady to your left is Dr. Janet Van Dyne, and to your right is Captain Steve Rogers." Both people nodded to the young girl.

"And you are?" Buffy asked turning her eyes on the man.

"Colonel Nick Fury, Miss Summers." The man returned. "Now do you want to eat first, or do you want to talk business?"

"After." Buffy said to him. "I just hope I don't regret it." She told him. "Or you might be the ones regretting it."

"Well, as long as we all agree to behave, we should all be all right." The Colonel told her.

"Good, cause I'm starving." The blonde said as she picked up her menu.

Buffy pushed her plate and sighed in content that had been the first non half filled with grease meal that she had since she had left Sunneydale. She turned to the people that were footing the bill for the meal. "So, what's the stitch?" She questioned not trusting the group completely.

"Not easy to gain the trust of are you Summers?" Fury said, though instead of sounding annoyed he sounded more like he was glad with what he was seeing.

"No not really." Buffy told him bluntly. "I learned the hard way what trust can do to you."

"Wish I could take some of that sense and stuff it into the Parker kid." Fury said with a smile. "He would be a lot easier to deal with if he bothered to use that big brain of his more often than he currently does."

"Are you trying to distract me or stall for time?" Buffy questioned.

Fury grinned and turned to the others. "I like her a lot." Causing the other two to smile.

"Nice to know, now what's up?"

"Well, what's up is this Miss Summers. The U.S government is quiet aware of the night life that you are involved in Miss Summers. We are also aware that it is because of you that L.A isn't in flames and that the world has stayed turning for the past couple of years as well. Because of how your home life was changing though we thought it be better for all people if the government took a hand in your placement so we arranged for a change in your custody."

"What?" Buffy asked in surprise. This was so not what she had been expecting from the man. Sure she had suspected he knew that she was the slayer and knew all about what went bump in the night but this was not what she had been suspecting.

"That's right. Captain Rogers here is your relative, and now guardian." Fury said waving at the blonde man.

"So what happens now, you turn me into a lab rat?" Buffy questioned nervously, tensing up as she eyed the distance to the door.

"No." Fury said shaking his head. "You misunderstood me. What you'll be getting is the proper training and equipment to deal with your calling. Before you ask though the Captain here is a relative of yours and is actually the reason that we even became aware of you."

"How so?" Buffy said relaxing slightly, but staying on the alert.

"The Captain has been M.I.A for quiet some time and we were merely searching for any family that he might have left and your family came up. You can ask him for his whole story later at your new home where there isn't as big of a chance for people to overhear you." Fury told her.

The Slayer nodded at the man biting her tongue on the host of questions she had for Captain Rogers. "Where is home going to be from now on?" Her mom had kicked her out what was the point of going back to the dale. Sooner or later Kendra's replacement would come.

"That's a good question actually." Fury said. "Your new home will be in a military base that does a lot of secretive things."

"And this will be where? Please tell me not at Area 51." The slayer said. "There are simply no good malls in New Mexico."

Fury chuckled at this. "New York kid, your moving all the way across the country. I think New York has enough malls to satisfy you." He then turned to Rogers. "I almost feel sorry for you Rogers." The man said with a grin.

"Now that I can live with." Buffy said with a wide grin ignoring the jab at her and her shopping.

"Trust me, I know the best places to go and with eyes like those I can think of quiet a few broken hearts that are going to be happening in the future." Janet told the girl with a grin.

* * *

Buffy listened intently as her great, great, grandfather described his science fiction like life to her. It was crazy, insane and since it was connected to her was actually believable. The guy in front of her would give Brad Pitt and Leonardo Dicaprio a run for hunky looking blondes. To bad she wasn't allowed to drool, after all they were related. Now she had to deal with the fact that she was related to the Captain America. Not some cheap knockoff who was filling in the boots of the legendary hero, but the actual shield sling hero. Now said hero was also her guardian. It was kind of hard to wrap her head around that bit. To bad it didn't stop there though. Being the 'niece' of Captain America, (Since there was no way anyone who didn't know who he was would believe he was her gramps the official story was uncle" of course being his relative meant that she was being trained as well. Most of the training was being done with her 'uncle' but when he wasn't around she had to go through it with a few marines.

A large part of her was actually happy about finding people who were so willing to accept her and her secret and not freak. In fact they actually thought that she was special and not just a freak that could be pointed at other freaks. Deep down she had wondered if that was what her friends and the council thought of her as. Was she just the means to an end? Sure there was some that thought that way, but most treated her like a person despite her abilities and she didn't have to hide them while on base either.

Another change that Buffy had been forced to accept though was that she had to drop the cheerleader act permanently. While it was easy to be ignored if everyone thought she was just an airhead people here actually knew better. Then there was the fact that her uncle and his teammates made her think a lot of things out. Black Widow had taught her how to slip into a computer system, Hawkeye liked to compete in shooting with her, Wanda liked to talked about magical relics and weapons. It was all so nice to talk about these things and not be judged for them.

* * *

Buffy looked up at the large man. He wore some chest armor that actually seemed to glow with hidden power. The slayer could feel the overwhelming power that was coming off this guy. In fact the predator in her was curled up in submission at the power that she was feeling. "Tis good to meet up with a fellow protector of Midguard." The large man boomed out.

"Th-Thanks." Buffy said, allowing her smaller hand to be engulfed by his much larger one.

The man laughed. "Soon they shalt be singing our praises in Valhalla little slayer. Together we shall answer the call to defend this plane and others as we are needed or at the request of all mighty Odin."

"We'll see." Buffy said smiling at the Thunder God.

"Aye that we shall." Thor said in understanding. "Of course if thou doth wish to tell me about the things that trouble you I wouldst be more than happy to listen to ye little slayer." The Thunder God confided to the girl.

Buffy nodded remembering that she had been told that Thor was a telepath amongst other things. "We'll see," she said. "Now tell me about that hammer of yours." Thor nodded at the change in subject but began talking about his weapon.

* * *

Buffy twirled the practice shield around in her hand. Uncle Steve had kept his word and had trained her how to use his legendary weapon. Today colonel Fury had come down to watch her do some training today. Something that he hadn't done since her assessment tests when she had first started training. He had both praised and critiqued her fighting methods during those tests. She hoped that he would be able to see the difference that her Uncle and the trainers had said that she was showing. In front of her stood a team of soldiers who were about to be shipped out to fight enhanced beings somewhere else. The team leader actually kind of resembled her uncle, but his chauvinistic attitude toward women was definitely like Dr. Pym's.

At the green light Buffy charged into the group dodging or deflecting the rubber bullets and paintballs being fired at her.

Buffy grinned as she caught her shield out of the air as the last soldier fell. "So, how'd I do?" she asked.

"Much better Slayer." Captain America said proudly using her code name. "You're still a little cocky out there, and leave your back unguarded and since you don't possess a spider sense or any other kind of ESP that's a large problem for you. You also need to keep a better eye on that shield." He told her. "You nearly missed catching it a couple times and it almost hit you once."

"Yes sir." Buffy said.

"You are doing better out there Slayer, by the time you turn eighteen you'll be a welcome addition to the Ultimates." Fury told her. Before he walked off. Buffy was stunned that was probably one of the best compliments she had ever received for her abilities from the hard to please man.

* * *

Buffy smiled at the couple as she set her lunch tray down. "Hey Peter." She said to her tour guide.

"Um hey." Peter returned obviously surprised that the girl was still talking to him after the tour was officially over. "Buffy meet M.J, M.J meet Buffy she's new."

"Really I never would have guessed." Mary Jane said with a smirk. "So how's life treating you as the new kid in New York?"

"Its different here." Buffy admitted. She looked around before she tossed two extremely thick generic looking books at them. "By the way Fury wants all of us to read these before the month is up." She told them. "My copy is at home so I only had to bring yours today."

"All of us?" M.J said swallowing as she picked a book up and flipped through it wincing as she saw all of the small print that was in it with very few pictures.

"Yeah, that was my response when he handed them to me." Buffy said glaring at the books. "He said you had to because you insisted on helping him out." Buffy said jerking her thumb over at Peter. "Because you keep on being a part of his support group you might as well start some of your secondary training."

"So if I stayed away from all of that stuff then I wouldn't have to read any of this?" M.J asked curiously.

"Hey!" Peter said.

"Sorry Peter, its one thing to fix your outfit but now I have to do extra studying? Your lucky I like you."

"Yeah sorry." Peter said running his hand through his hair. "So how are you connected to Nick?" He questioned with interest.

"Works with my uncle." Buffy said shrugging. "Just so you know though, I'm in the same boat as you are when it comes to the draft." She told him.

"Oh?" Peter said sympathetically.

"Yeah, the only difference is that I'm getting training already." Buffy told him.

"What?" Peter said in shock and disbelief. "No way! How? I've lost count of the number of times that I've asked them to teach me some stuff."

"Helps having family that work there." Buffy told him. She mused for a moment. "I wonder what they would say if I was to invite a friend or two to train with me though."

Peter sighed. "Knowing Nick he'll either love it or hate it, and even if he likes it he may still say no."

"Won't know until I ask now do we?" Buffy said. "Besides he likes me this week." She added with a shrug.

* * *

Buffy slipped into the secure area and looked at the small man that was locked inside the giant rat cage. Seriously the only thing the guy was missing was the woodchips wheel and giant water bottle sticking out of the side. "You know, it's not very polite to stare." The man said keeping his back to her. "Though I suppose its rather hard not to." Buffy watched as the man who was really only a little taller than she was stand up and walk over to her and lean against the cage wall. "So tell me, what do you think of the big bad monster?"

Buffy rolled her eyes at the melodrama the guy was using to describe his situation. "Honestly? As far as monsters go you don't rate all that high on the threat-o-meter. I mean sure people should be polite and all when they talk to you and maybe you should go on some kind of happy pill but other than that you hardly rate as monster. Although I really don't think you should be allowed to dress yourself if you think that outfit looks good together. Think that might be the real reason that have you locked up in there?"

The man stared at her blankly few people insulted him and yet this small slip of a girl that weighed less than he did while in human form was making fun of his clothes.

"So Dr. Banner anyone even bother playing you anything?" The blonde asked nodding toward the row of games that were set up.

"Its been a while." Bruce Banner admitted, not sure why this girl was being so nice to him about everything. The girl nodded and pulled a game out. Bruce nodded as he found the matching piece on his side of the barrier and began setting his pieces up.

"You know, you kind of make it sound like you're the only one with a problem involving your powers. A1." The girl said. "You could have it so much worse really."

"Miss." Banner replied coldly. "Do you know any other people like me?" He countered. "D4."

"Miss. Depends on how you look at it." The blonde said. "I knew this one guy who had all the memories of his dark side torturing and killing for a long time and there was nothing that could be done about it. You count your blessings Doc. Your Jolly Green Giant side doesn't actually enjoy the killing but does it cause he's trying to survive or protect you. B2. In fact Oz another friend I've got who is like you is a lot like you. He can't stop the change no matter what he does."

"Hit." Banner said, "and what is your opinion on what to do with people like us?"

"Well see I'm a bit undecided on that one. On the one hand you didn't have any control on what was happening to you while you were all with the bulging muscles. On the other hand though you did inject yourself with that stuff just so you could outperform Captain America. Even if you had won the fight against the Ultimates you still would have lost. I mean seriously what were you thinking that way? Sure I was able to help Oz with his problem but Angel I couldn't help him no matter how hard I tried. The worst part is that he became a monster without even realizing doing it would happen."

Bruce looked at the girl with interest the game now forgotten as he watched her. "How so?"

"I had to kill him. I tried for months to bring him back but he was to far gone and everyone I got that might have helped was either dead or in the hospital. He was going to open a dimensional portal though. In the end there was only one way to stop him. The worst part of it is that I had to kill him just moments after he somehow became himself again. I gave him a goodbye kiss then stabbed him and sent him through the portal closing the rift that he had made."

Bruce was silent as the girl told her tale, there was more there he could practically taste yet he understood that the girl wasn't ready to tell him everything. "You did what you could." He said awkwardly.

Buffy smiled at him at that. "It was my fault that the monster got out in the first place though Doc. Thing is he had to pay for my sin." The girl stood up. "Can we finish this later?" She asked waving her hand at the forgotten game.

"Of course." Bruce said wishing he could get out of the cage and comfort the mystery girl for a moment.


	7. Young Jedi Knights

Back burner

**Young Jedi Knights**

Joss owns the BTVS characters Lucas owns the Star Wars characters.

* * *

Luke Skywalker, one of the most well known heroes of the New Republic and Jedi Master breathed in and out as he went into a meditative trance. As he focused his power he briefly felt all of his students at the Academy on the moon of Yavin 4. As he did this a vision came to him. A group of four lightsabers sprang up into his sight each of them just barely touching just enough to give off small sparks of light as they brushed against each other. Green, Violet, Bronze, and Turquoise were the first ones to appear. Next came a lightsaber that had an odd feeling to it. It was if the wielder was different somehow he noticed that the beam was a red colored beam but not the deadly beam that he had come to associate with dark side users. Next came several more beams each of the beams seemed to be protecting and supporting each other.

Luke shook his head as the vision faded away at the very end the handful of beams had risen and joined a host of other beams. He had recognized his own pale green weapon, his wife Mara's blue beam, then there had been others silver for Tionne, a multi colored beam which was Corran Horn's adjustable weapon. Luke had only ever seen two such weapons work correctly. A former student who had been destroyed by an evil spirit and Corran's. Luke tried to remember the other weapons that he had seen. There had been Kyp's beam as well standing with them but away. There had been many other weapons that he had not recognized. Some of the blades had died out extinguished while others had been forced down. Still the blades had shone brightly as they could but in the end of the original four blades only the green and Violet blades had remained.

The red blade had made him wonder though, there had been some other hidden power hidden within the weapon, or maybe its wielder. Power that he at this time did not understand. What had the vision meant? Was it the future of the Jedi, or something more? He was taken out of his wonderings though when his comlink beeped and artoo began warbling at him. Luke sighed as he listened. It seemed that there was incoming call.

* * *

Buffy looked up as a middle-aged guy with a hooded cape entered the room. At his side was a girl dressed in the style of the warriors of this planet. A style she had been forced to adopt since her own clothes had been ruined on her arrival here. Like Buffy the girl wore lizard skin shirt, shorts, and boots. At their sides they also wore a utility belt. The main difference in their clothes was that while Buffy wore a red outfit the girl wore green. The two girls were also remarkably different as well. The girl was taller than Buffy by about head and shoulders and had muscles all over from hours of training. She had reddish gold hair that was done up in all sorts of warrior braids. The most striking feature about the girl though was her gray eyes that shone with a fire.

"Tenel Ka, wait outside for me." The guy calmly ordered the girl, and much to the surprise of the Slayer the girl nodded and turned around.

This was the first time that she had seen a guy tell a woman what to do. Since here on this particular planet it seemed that women were the dominant sex not something she was really going to argue about. Guess that made this guy somebody if he could tell the girl what to do. "And here I thought that guys were the second-class citizens here." The blonde remarked.

"That's true for the most part." The guy said nodding. "It helps when you're not from the planet and you helped to destroy one of the darkest beings around though."

"Yeah, that should get you certain benefits." Buffy said nodding in agreement.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Luke Skywalker Jedi Master."

"Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayer." The blonde returned, nodding to the guy.

"They say that you fell into the war chamber half dead?" Skywalker asked.

"Yeah, not real sure how that happened actually. Last thing I really remember I was getting dropped off by Pike after the whole mess with Lothos. Yet looking at my clothes I'd say I'd been in one hell of a fight. I so did not mean to go all stargate on the folks here."

Luke smiled at her in confusion. "Stargate?"

"Sorry something from home." The blonde said.

"Of course." Luke said nodding in understanding. "I do believe you when you say that you did not mean to come here. I suppose that you should be thankful that you are a woman and not a man though." He said with a grin.

"Yeah that would not have been of the fun." Buffy chimed in agreement. "So, are you the guy that is going to explain the whole moving stuff with my mind or is there another guy coming to talk about that?"

Luke nodded as he sat down in a chair and looked at her. "The sisters were right when they said that you were powerful. I don't think they even realize just how powerful you really are. I've felt others with your kind of potential but that is not something we need to talk about at the moment. If you let me I can teach you how to control what is happening to you. At the Jedi Temple I can show you how to let the force flow through you."

Buffy shrugged at this. "Not like I have a whole lot of options really. I either come with you to your temple, or stay here and be jungle girl. Tell me you got running water?"

"Yes," Luke said with a grin, "we do have running water."

"Then I'm convinced that you're the guy that I need to be going with." Buffy chirped at the man.

"Very well." Luke said bowing his head. "You may travel with Tenal Ka and I. You should know before hand that we are on a rescue mission at the moment and are on the trail of some people. If you wish we can come back for you if you do not feel yourself up to the task."

"I'll be there." Buffy said, "when do we leave?"

"Soon. Most likely within a matter of days if things happen the way I believe that they shall." Skywalker said in a slightly mysterious tone of voice.

"I'll be ready." The Slayer promised the Jedi Master.

* * *

Buffy watched silently as the woman challenged first Tenal ka and then Luke into lighting the room up with their mind tricks. The woman then turned to Buffy expectantly. "Sorry lady I don't have that kind of control yet." Buffy said shrugging at her. "I'll tell you what though lets do a different kind of test."

"And what kind of test would that be?"

"Here." Buffy said as she tossed two stone throwing daggers at the woman's feet. "Throw one of those babies at me and I'll bet you that I can catch it."

The woman looked at the blonde before she nodded at her suddenly the two daggers shot from their places on the floor and headed at her. Buffy moved on reaction and caught the two blades before they could connect with her eyes. Everyone looked at her with surprise that she had managed to catch the weapons. "Well done sister." The Night Sister congratulated as Buffy slid the two blades back into their sheathes. "If we can harness the other abilities that the force gives you, you will be a mighty addition as this one." She said waving at Tenal Ka.

* * *

Buffy grinned and waved goodbye to the Night Sister that was laying on the floor with a broken leg. Note to self never piss off Tenal Ka. Buffy thought to herself as the two girls ran for the ship.

* * *

Buffy looked up as the cell doors finally. She and Tenal Ka had been stuck in this cell for quiet some time. Buffy grimaced as she saw a guy that matched the description of Brakiss. The guy was followed by none other than their not so favorite Night Sister. "So tell me Mr. Technicolor coat, there a reason we're here? Cause you know that we're not going to work with you without being pains."

"Are you really so sure about that Buffy Summers?" The Man said. "With the kind of power I can teach you I might be able to show you the way home."

Buffy mock clapped the Master of the Shadow Academy. "So I take it that Zeke told you a bit about me?" The Slayer asked him. "I told Jaina to be careful with who she told that stuff to. I guess the friend she could trust no matter what is kind of out of commission while your supplying him with all sorts of toys to play with."

"Yes, Zeke only needed some positive reinforcement. Brakiss said smugly to the girl. "I take it that the two of you plan on resisting any kind of training that we would give you then?"

"Darn tooting." Buffy said. "So why not find a planet in which to set us down on? Save us all a lot of grief. I think we can say without a doubt that this is a victory for you folks."

"I don't know, the two of you have so much potential." Brakiss said.

"Yeah, and as I recall when we were helping our friends check out Tenal Ka managed to break the leg of your partner because she relied to much on her powers and not on her muscles. Besides do you really think that those two are ever going to be able to work together?" Buffy asked waving her hand at the two Dathamorians who were glaring at each other.

Brakiss sighed as he looked at the two and nodded grudgingly that the girl had a point. The two would never get along and one would most likely kill the other. "I suppose I should be content with Zeke and the Lost Ones, or are you going to try and make me give him up as well."

"Really wish I could, and maybe knock some sense into him, but that's not likely to happen the way I see it you already planned on letting us go and wanted to see if you could convince us to come to your way of thinking."

"I guess you'll never know." The man said with a grin. "However it will take a week before we drop out of hyperspace and the two of you will attend classes until I can have a pilot leave you on a inhabited planet. Who knows you might actually engoy some of the lessons."

Doubtful. This is fact." Tenal Ka said not willing to take her eyes off the Night Sister.

* * *

Buffy ducked under another blow as the dark Jedi tried to catch her in between them. She was currently fighting a small band of these jokers and wondered what it was that they were thinking by trying to take her on like this. The forest was like her own little play yard and she could take down anyone that tried to fight her here. There was also the fact that these guys were for the most part fighting like some of the demons that she had put down all muscle no brains in their attacks. She used the two lightsabers that she had made and began deflecting and attacking with her weapons. She would protect her new home if it was the last thing that she did the blonde thought as she performed a snap kick send one of the boys flying.

* * *

Buffy glared at the famous bounty hunter, there was no way that she was going to let this creep get away with this. She listened as he casually talked about waiting to catch Solo when he came into rescue his children. It was really to bad that the bluish gray armored figure was holding a blaster rifle on all of them. "Watch you back Fett, I sure wouldn't mind giving you a couple of rounds." The Slayer said.

Baba Fett turned to regard the blonde his helmet and voice gave away nothing as the two stared at each other. The bounty hunter then blasted away at the rock retrapping them inside the giant astroid.

* * *

Buffy looked up at the Yuzzan Vong. She drew a pair of swords and tossed it toward the alien who caught it easily. "Its not technology buddy, its just metal how about we put away all of the toys and all with their five different tricks and just go at it you and me? No armor no blasters, bugs, jelly, bombs, or grenades. Think you can fight on even terms? She goaded. Or do you prefer to hide behind all of that stuff and can't even fight on even terms?"

The Vong glared at her as it shucked its armor and weapons. "You are the blasphemer _Jeedi_ that dares to name yourself after one of the twin Gods! You are she that compares yourself to the Slayer."

"That's a title I've had long before I met any of you scabs for brains." Buffy said with a smirk. "So how about you and I see who is the better fighter not who has the better toys."

"Then let us go." The creature snarled as it picked up the heavy metal sword that was lying there in front of it.


	8. Mighty Morphing Power Rangers

**Mighty Morphing Power Rangers**

Saban or Disney own Power Rangers

Joss owns BTVS

* * *

Buffy and Faith stood protectively in front of the potentials as they faced off against Caleb and his Bringers. Both of the Slayers had taken a beating from the crazy preacher while they were protecting the girls. "Well now, just look at all of the pathetic whores we got here boys." The man drawled out to the Bringers.

Yo news flash for ya. Faith shot off. Not a single one of them can see anymore cause of what they did to themselves. Maybe you should have your own eyes checked out.

"Nah, I doubt he would do something like that Faith. Besides, it's too much of a classic blind leading the blind thing going on. You wouldn't want to mess up his mojo now would you?" Buffy said with a smirk to her fellow slayer.

"Good point." Faith said in agreement before she spit a mouthful of blood at the feet of Caleb. "By the way preacher boy, get some new material already. Your insults are really starting to become annoying since you can't be original with them and all you know. You're becoming a bit of a bore to listen to."

"Well then, maybe I should just cut your ears off then." Caleb drawled out with a deadly grin.

They were interrupted though when a motorcycle came roaring into view the rider just sat on the bike for a minute staring at the group. "Another friend of yours that I'll need to kill?" The man questioned the Slayers with idle curiosity.

"Not that I know of. Faith you having a friend come over and forget to tell us?" Buffy asked as she watched the guy.

"Not that I know of." Faith said to her.

"Get away from them now murder." The rider angrily told the preacher. Caleb merely laughed at the figure and turned his back on him. The guy then revved his engine and charged at them. The potentials and Slayers moved out of the way while Caleb was clipped and stumbled to the ground.

"All right now son you've gotten my attention." Caleb said as he climbed back to his feet.

"I told you to stay away from them." The rider returned.

"And if I don't?" The preacher asked with a swagger, as he faced the rider.

"You and your goons have killed more than enough." The rider told Caleb coldly. "And if you think that you're that big and bad think again. I've fought bigger and meaner than you can ever hope to be and won. You? You just went and made me angry." The rider said as he stepped down from the bike and drew a sword from a hidden sheath on the bike. He lunged at the preacher and Caleb danced out of the way of the sharp blade. The blade missed its intended target but sliced deep into the sides of three Bringers on a backspin. "Stay out of the way." The rider growled as he kneed another in the gut and sent it flying into another group of Bringers.

"Faith, get them out of here." Buffy ordered, as some of the potentials feeling brave began to take potshots at the Bringers and Caleb with their crossbows. "I'll try and save the idiot." The dark haired Slayer nodded before herding the potentials away from the fight.

Caleb dodged a few more swipes before he was out of Bringers. "You killed her." The biker said as he pulled his helmet off of his head. He glared with unresolved anger. Buffy noticed that the guy was approximately her age give or take a year or two.

"You'll have to be a bit more precise than that." Caleb informed him. "I've killed quiet a lot of those dirty whores in the last year or so." He said as calmly as if he was discussing the color of something.

"Your toast!" The rider said as he charged at the figure and swiped at Caleb. The preacher ducked under the blow, but rather than trying to bring the blade up for another swing the guy used the weight of the sword to help him perform a round house kick. He then followed that one up with a high kick that Caleb barely managed to duck under, but his eyes had strayed from the sword and a long gash appeared on his arm.

Caleb jerked back and stared in disbelief at the young man that had actually managed to nick him with the sword. The preacher performed a spinning kick of his own. The biker brought his sword up to block the kick. The blade snapped at the kilt though as Caleb's foot connected.

Caleb grinned as he bent down and picked up the broken off blade. "You see, now you really should have left well enough alone son. Instead you decided you had to go and get in my way. Now I'm going to have to kill you for interfering in things that don't concern you at all."

"Hey woman hater over here." Buffy called out. "Remember me? She questioned, she then blinded the preacher with a mace can of holy water and garlic. While Caleb was blind the two performed a spin kick that sent the preacher stumbling back into a tree.

"Time to go." Buffy ordered, the guy nodded and the two of them got on the motorcycle and sped off down the street. Buffy directed the guy from the back of the motorcycle to her house. The two of them pulled up just as Faith and the other girls arrived. They all trooped in groaning a bit as some of their muscles had been forced to the limit of what they could do. The ones who had stayed in that night went about the ritual of handing out bandages though everyone was looking at the dark haired biker that had helped them out with undisguised interest. He was about average height and had the broad shoulders of a body builder with dark brown hair that almost looked black and brown eyes. He was wearing a faded red shirt, black jeans. and a beaten brown leather jacket.

"So, who's the new guy?" Xander questioned curiously, as he watched the guy carefully. In these times it paid to be careful of who you trusted. One of the first rules was making sure that you could touch them

"Don't know, guy came roaring down the road with a mad on for Caleb." Faith told the others with admiration with nods from the potentials that had been there. "Probably saved B and me from getting an even worse beating than we did get actually. Where's the sword you were using stud?"

The guy reached into his jacket and pulled the hilt of his weapon out. "I knew I should have taken some of the good stuff from the armory." He said as he examined the broken weapon. "Last time I let Tommy talk me out of carrying the good stuff when I'm hunting." He grumbled as he tossed the broken weapon onto the table.

Giles nodded in understanding. "Just who are you young man? More importantly though, just why are you here?"

"Names Jason, Jason Lee Scott. I'm from Angel Grove actually, though I haven't been there in a while. The reason I'm here though, I've been tracking that murderer Caleb for the past few months from D.C. I've almost caught up with him a few times to, but usually he was leaving town just as I got there."

"Where all did you track him?" Dawn questioned.

"He's been in the U.S, France, England and a half dozen States as well." Jason informed her. "It's just taken me a while to catch up with him. Particularly since all of my friends think I should just sit with them and grieve."

"You've been tracking Caleb all over the world?" One of the girls asked in disbelief. "What are you, some kind of crazy? Why would anyone want to do something crazy like that!"

"He killed my fiancé." Jason explained to the girl. "He had her gutted and her throat slit. She managed to kill two of the Bringers with her daggers before he got to her though." He said with a hint of pride in his voice. "I was busy in the yard fighting some of the other Bringers when she died and Caleb left. I swore by the Power that I would take them down for what they did to Trini."

"What power?" Kennedy asked with interest.

"None of your concern kid." Jason said as he then turned to Buffy. "All you need to know for the moment is that I'm here to help take out Caleb and deal with the First."

"Ah heard about that creep did you?" Xander said as good naturedly as he could.

"Yeah I did." Jason confirmed. "I take it that things have been getting pretty bad around here for a while now judging from everything I saw."

"Yeah that's one way to put it." One of the girls said sarcastically.

"Look, not to make light of your offer and the fact that you probably saved our lives out there tonight, but there isn't a whole lot you can do against that guy." Buffy tried to explain. You saw what it was he did when he was just dodging your shots. What do you think he's going to do when you actually join us and he doesn't hold back? Do you really think that your girl would want you to throw your life away?"

"Doesn't matter I'm staying." Jason told her. "I jumped the gun instead of waiting for the team to show up. Once I call they'll probably come running in this direction though."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Buffy asked. "You already lost one friend are you prepared to lose more before this is all over?"

Jason met the hard commanding glare of the Slayer with one of his own. "Are you telling me that if anyone on your team had been killed that you wouldn't all want a piece of them?" Jason asked her. "Not to mention it's been a while since we saved the Earth from some monster or other."

Buffy sighed realizing that he had no intention of leaving no matte what she said. "Fine, stay. Maybe you can be of some help." The blonde said hopefully. They could use all the help they could get anyways.

* * *

"Giles, I need to ask you to look something up." Jason said as he entered the kitchen.

"Of course and what might that be Jason?"

"I need you to look up everything you can on a Volcano spirit or god called Maligore. I really need to know if there is anything in there about him and even more importantly his children."

"Of course, do you want to tell me why I am looking into this though?" The watcher questioned.

Jason shrugged a bit. "A couple of people on my team were sacrificed to Maligore when they were eighteen. I need to know if there is anything that might happen to them. I don't want anyone on my team loosing it if something happens because of that.

"Of course, I shall ask Dawn to help out I'm sure that between us all we'll be able to find something. It would be a bit satisfying to research something that we may actually find information on for a change."

"Thanks Giles." Jason said with relief.

* * *

Jason sighed as he lay down on the bed that he had been offered. He hoped he would have more luck against Caleb the next time he saw the preacher. However, he remembered how the blonde had told him that it wasn't likely and that he had merely been underestimated something that wasn't likely to happen again. He pulled out a picture of him and Trini and sighed wondering if he was going to be able to avenge his love.

"Why are you here Jason?" A voice questioned him.

Jason sat up and looked into the corner at the figure that was seemingly walking out of the shadows. Jason wondered who this person was until he looked at the face. The face was smaller than he was used to looking at and was in color but he could still recognize it. "Zordon?" He asked in disbelief, as he stared at the figure of his former mentor.

"Jason." Zordon said with a tired gaze. "Why are you here Jason? This is not your battle. Your fight is over and done with let the new heroes bare the mantel now."

Jason gave a tired smile to his mentor. "In that we're going to have to disagree Zordon. This is very much my battle. Trini and I were going to marry and now she is gone and the creatures that killed her have to pay. I can't turn away from this fight."

"Why not? It would not be the first fight that you have turned your back on. You never had the right type of dedication it required to remain as a Ranger. Isn't that why I had to recall Tommy and have him take over your mantle of leadership because you refused to stay loyal to the war? You three couldn't stand the pressure of what it was that I had called you to do."

"Your wrong." Jason returned. "We more than answered the call to protect the planet. Had you asked us to we would have stayed and continued to fight. We went and fought monster after monster for you and the Earth. We had more than earned the right to back off and try the ways of peace. Not all of us were so bent on revenge like Tommy though, that we couldn't see where things were going."

"Really." The figure said disbelievingly. "Then why was it that of my original five Rangers only Billy was willing to stay as long as he did?" Zordon countered.

"I nearly died for you and the Earth more times than I care to think about." Jason said. Then you have the guts to tell me that I wasn't dedicated enough? Those damn Gold Zeo powers of Trey's nearly destroyed me because nothing human can hold them for that long. You knew that and I knew that but I took the risk!" Jason was about to continue when he looked at the figure and remembered what he had been told. "First." Jason growled out.

"Ah, finally caught on have you?" Zordon questioned, before turning into a petite Asian figure in a yellow halter-top and jeans.

"Trini." Jason choked out.

"Yes, yes Jason, great to see you to. How is it that you managed to survive all of my Bringers little Ranger? Perhaps there is more of Maligore in there than you originally thought." The First mused as it eyed the First Red Mighty Morphing Power Ranger with hungry interest. Trini's form faded and left a wolf headed figure in gold armor.

"Goldar." Jason growled, a small spark of fear lighting up in his heart. He unconsciously set himself up in a defensive position.

Goldar laughed at the sign of defiance. "Do you truly think that you stand a chance against me human? Without any powers you are just as worthless and useless as the next human."

"Yeah, well we'll just have to see about that." Jason said warily, keeping an eye on the Titan.

"Yes that we shall." The monster said with a gloating laugh as it flashed its teeth at the former Ranger. "Tell me, in your nightmares are you still stuck in the Dark Dimension human?" The figure laughed again before it faded from view leaving a shaken Jason.

* * *

_O.K the next part is cause I was of three minds on how the story could have progressed when it got to this point. Here is the list of ways I could see things going._

_(1) Jason being the only Ranger in Sunneyhell. Maybe an occasional call or something from the others._

_(2) The other Rangers coming after Jason to help out for the death of their friend._

_(3) All of the girl rangers were potentials and all of the guys died fighting Bringers except Adam, Tommy and Jason since they're the only ones who have reprised their roles in the show._

(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)

Jason looked over at Willow hopefully as she examined his old Power Coin. "Can you fix it, and manage to recharge it?" He questioned the witch as he eyed the old weapon.

The witch bit her lip uncertainly as she held the weapon in her hands. "Oh my goddess." She said as she felt all of the raw power that was in her hands. It doesn't need a recharge Jason. Off hand I would say that it just needs to have something switched so it can turn on. In fact its like a car all set and ready it just needs its um needs its command code or converter tweaked a bit so that it can turn on correctly.

Really? Jason said surprised that was all it would take to fix the morpher.

Yeah really. The witch said nodding her head in agreement. In fact. The witch held the coin palm out and began to concentrate on the golden coin in her hand. The two of them watched as red lighting seemed to begin popping from the device. Willow noticed that the sparks seemed to all be attracted to Jason. The sparks became more and more frequent and then changed from red to a pure blinding white light. Willow gasped and covered her eyes with her free hand.

Jason was bathed in the familiar power and felt at peace for the first time since Caleb and the Bringers had entered his world and taken Trini away from him. The light was familiar and Jason barely even closed his eyes as it washed over the two of them. The dark haired young man reached over and picked up the source of the glow. Back to action! He shouted before he slammed the coin in the buckle. Tyrannosaurus! He shouted lifting the buck to chest height. Red lighting covered his body for a moment before it faded and left the first Red Mighty Morphing Power Ranger. The Red Ranger drew his blade blaster and twirled it around a couple of time before returning it to its sheath.

Wow. Willow said with surprise as she watched the figure twirl his weapon expertly. She couldn't help but scooting back a bit as the armored figure turned his gaze on her and nodded before he removed his helmet.

Thanks Jason said as he examined the helmet. It feels like its brand new. He said whatever you did to it sure did the trick.

Glad to help. Willow said in a daze. I suggest that you not walk around like that or the girls and Andrew will be all over you and I can't be sure it won't be for the same reason either. She admitted. Jason shuddered at the thought of the small man coming at him.

(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)

The group of former rangers all gathered around in a circle a small fire in the middle. Willow stood on the outside and was muttering incantations under her breath. "Alright." Willow said to the assembled group. "If this works the way that I'm thinking and really hoping that it will. This should allow you to recharge or reconnect or however it is that you say it with your powers slash animals or whatever. As long as the totems that your using are really yours that is and not someone else's. The group all nodded as they brought their beaten and battered morphers forward and held them toward the fire.

"Black Mastodon!"

"Black Frog!"

"Pink Crane!"

"Blue Wolf!"

"Yellow Bear!"

"Red Tyrannosaurus!"

"Red Ape!"

"White Falcon!"

A rainbow of colors swirled around the group as they called out their totems and small balls of specific colored lights began spinning around certain Rangers. Jason, Adam, Rocky and Tommy had more than one color surrounding them. Tommy had Red, Green, and White energy balls. Rocky had Blue and Red energy balls. Adam had purplish Black and Green energy balls. Jason had Red, Gold and Green energy balls, though there were more Red ones than there was of the other two. A roaring could be heard as if the various animals called upon had combined their voice as one. The fire flared and seemed to jump twenty feet in the air making all those watching the group jump back.

When the flames died down everyone looked at the group that had been standing around the fires and saw that the Red Ranger and White Ninjetti were standing in front of their team.

Morphinominal. Kimberly said gleefully, as she examined her pink outfit.

"Wow." Xander said impressed. "Now that is one heck of a come back."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Kat said as she and Tanya tossed the zeonizers to their ninjetti owners.

"I think I'm jealous now." Faith told Robin who could only nod in agreement.

"Its Morphing Time!" Tommy shouted as he brought his zeonizer up.

(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)(3)

Tommy Adam and Jason placed each of the spare morphers down on the table. The three men then turned to look at the assembled Scoobies and potentials. "Here's how it works." Adam explained to them. "Each of you is to stand by that line and see if the powers will choose you. If a morpher chooses you then you'll have to be responsible for that morpher and the responsibility that it holds. You'll also have to agree to a few simple rules as well." He warned them. There's only three though so it won't be too bad."

"I think its safe to say that we can do that." Xander said with a grin, trying his best not to get run over by Andrew and Kennedy.

Everyone lined up against the line and let the powers choose. The Power Coins chose their new wielders first. The Tigerzord coin shot towards Buffy, while the Dragonzord coin went towards Faith, The Blue Coin went to Willow, while Xander snagged the Black Coin out of the air. Anya looked shocked as the Pink Coin landed in front of her. Rona smiled as she let her hand grasp the Yellow Coin. Dawn, Vi and Rona let out surprised gasps, as the Blue, Pink and Yellow Zeo gem shards hovered over them and shone their lights on them.

The three veteran Rangers nodded as their old morphers and the morphers of their closest friends chose new people to use them. "It makes sense you know." Jason said as he eyed the group.

"How so?" Tommy asked looking the groups over, "I was kind of sure that Kennedy would have gotten a morpher."

"No way man." Adam said firmly as he looked at the surprised potential. "She wanted it way to much, and you know as well as the rest of us do that only those who don't want the power but will take it to protect people are the ones that get chosen."

Tommy nodded as he recalled that none of them had ever really wanted the power. It had been offered to them and they had all reluctantly and hesitantly picked up their morphers. "Good point."

"And the teams make sense as well." Jason pointed out. "My new team is already a team for the most part. The Rona girl is probably just the most compatible one to join out of all of the others."

Another good point." Adam said as he looked at the groups. "Which probably means that those girls are just the most compatible ones to hold the power with us." He told Tommy.

* * *

Jason glared at Caleb as he came back up. His hand darted forward and grasped the preacher by his throat. "I'll make you pay for what you did." The depowered red ranger said in a deep voice that was not his own. Everyone watched as Jason's eyes flashed into a fiery orange. His skin was glowing red as he pulled back and tossed the preacher into the wall.

"Good Lord." Giles said in disbelief. "Its happening."

"What is?"

"The Power of Maligore appears to be taking over. We need to calm him down and fast." Giles ordered.

"What for? Seems like he's taking Caleb to town while he's like that." Faith pointed out to the Watcher as they all watched Jason perform a roundhouse kick that sent Caleb flying.

"Because the Power of Maligore is based on some of the most pure evil on this planet ever." Giles snapped at the Slayer. "If the First were to convert him to its side then it could very well turn that power that you're admiring so much onto us. We don't know how long he'll stay focused on Caleb."

"Great." The girl grumbled, "and just when I thought we were beginning to catch a break."


	9. Starship Troopers

**Starship Troopers: Movie**

Don't own a thing.

* * *

Buffy, Faith, Willow and Xander looked at the portal. "Only those willing to sacrifice themselves can close it." The warlock told them with a sneer. "There is nothing that I can do to stop it."

"Well you heard him guys." The blonde said before she took off at a run for the portal. "Let me show you how to go portal diving." She said over her shoulder.

"Wait for us Buffster." Xander said, as he and Willow took off after their friend.

"Fools, not even the combined might of you three is enough of a sacrifice." The warlock said.

"Let me guess it needs one more." Faith said before she performed a haymaker on the warlock. She grinned as she heard the satisfying crack of the jerk's jaw breaking before she took off after the others. The portal disappeared as the last member of the group dived in.

**The Future Alternate Dimension**

Four flashes of light appeared at two different locations on Earth as the souls and power of the four heroes were spat out and found their bodies. Whistler stood silent vigil as he watched the four appear on the different Earth. He still couldn't believe that this was really happening. The Powers had gotten that loser Skip to contract the warlock to make that portal with this very idea in mind. Now he was watching a group that had threatened him with all sorts of bodily harm over the years but he had grown to enjoy their company. For that grudging friendship that he had established he was going to help the Slayer and her friends the best that he could.

He held four small amulets in his hand. He really hoped the Powers didn't catch him with what he was about to do, or else he was going to be in for a world of trouble with them. He had gotten the spell crafted so that for every birthday that they had they relived the same year in their old world in their dreams, all he had to do was place the crystals near them for this one night and the spell would be done and they would have a small advantage compared to what they had lived with. The only bad part about it all was that they still wouldn't really understand a lot of things until they were in their mid teens. He just hoped that the group appreciated his work if they ever met up again.

Buffy Summers and her cousin Faith Lehane nodded to each other as they entered the school. The two girls had the reputations as being a bit weird and were also not a pair that you wanted to mess with either. Rico swallowed nervously as the pair sauntered towards them. Sure they were neighbors of Carmen's, but that didn't mean that they were friends. In fact the pair only occasionally even admitted to knowing Carmen sometimes. In fact the pair were closer friends with Dizzy Flores than with anyone else. The only reason that they respected Rico was because of his skills on the field since they were all a part of the football team that was getting ready to have a championship game.

* * *

Buffy and Faith grinned as they saw a familiar figure in formation close to them. "Long time no see." Buffy said to her video pal, restraining herself from giving him a slayer hug.

"Same to you two." Xander said with a grin at the two Slayers.

"Looks like we're together again." He said with a grin. "How much trouble do you think we'll get into this time?"

"No telling." Faith said while the girls grinned mischievously, but they all stopped as they saw the drill sergeant come out and glare at the entire group.

The two girls grinned even wider though as they heard Zim challenge anyone to a fight. They watched as he took farm boy and Flores down before having a silent conversation that they had managed to master after growing up together and stepped forward. "Think you can take on a pair of girls sir?"

Zim grinned at them. "Very well, I suppose one more fight would be alright before I start turning you bunch of apes into something worthwhile."

"5x5." Faith said, as the two girls stalked toward the man and began walking in a slow circle around the man.

"Twenty says that they take him down." Xander said quietly.

"Your on." A tall blonde said, that had a small resemblance of Spike when it came to superior attitude and bad hair color. At least this guy was young enough to change his attitude before he became to set in his ways. Xander thought as he nodded to a few others who bet against him while Rico and Flores hesitantly joined him.

Zim groaned as he was hauled back to his feet by one of his assistant trainers. These two girls were some of the best that he had ever had the privilege to fight against. The fact that they could slam him around like he was nothing had weakened the fear that he had hoped to put into the newbies though. He would just have to live with that though, after he had seen a medic that is. The girls were good, real good. They had given him all sorts of injuries, but hadn't made a single one that was visible. "All right. All of you run a few laps to loosen yourselves up. Except for you two, you can go ahead and go on to lunch." The girls nodded and walked off.

Xander joined them a half hour later sliding into a seat beside them. "That guy is so evil, and not everyone has the benefits that you two have." The dark haired guy said as he collapsed onto his chair.

"Something tells me that the guy will find a way to make even us sweat Xan." Buffy said knowingly. "You saw the way he was looking at us afterwards. He was so wondering just what our limits were and how he could take advantage of it."

"True enough." Xander said nodding in agreement.

"So where's Red? I doubt that she would want to get stuck here in the one-on-one stuff. I also know that she wouldn't stay out of the chance to fight the good fight again. So where did she end up getting sent to?"

Xander shrugged uneasily. "Not sure really. Last time I talked to her both Fleet and Military Intelligence were still using her for their very own tug of war rope."

"You do realize the oxymoron of Military Intelligence right Harris?" Faith questioned.

"Yeah I know, maybe Willow will be able to bring their I.Q levels up a bit if she goes there." Xander said with a grin,

"I don't know X man, she always struck me as the kind of self righteous kind myself. Not that I wouldn't help her out in a fight, but she does seem to think that she knows all."

Xander nodded in agreement, knowing that she was right. "But she's our self righteous friend." Xander told her with a grin.

"Damn straight."

Buffy and Faith rolled their eyes as Ace was helped towards the medics office with the large throwing knife now sticking out of his hand where Zim had thrown it. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Faith asked her cousin.

"Catch and release?" Buffy asked her, as she twirled her own knife. The two girls ignored Xander's groan as they each performed a back flip and then tossed their blades at each other. The two caught their knives twirled them in their hands and threw them at the targets scoring bullseyes.

"Now that's knife throwing!" Zim growled, as almost everyone else had been stunned into silence except for Xander who was casually throwing his knives as if nothing had happened. "A bit flashy but still good." The man gruffly told the pair.

Faith snorted at him. "Your just jealous cause you don't have anyone around here that you trust that much to do that sort of thing with."

"Fay that's enough." Buffy hissed out warningly. "We don't need the sicko angry at us because you couldn't control that mouth of yours."

Zim studied the pair intently with a heated glare. "Do you have anything else that you want to add to that Cadet Lehane?"

"Sir, no sir." The two shouted out.

"Good." He told them coolly. "Then you two can go over the current curriculum and see how you can make the teamwork aspects better. Is that clear."

The two winced at the extra paperwork they now had to do. "Sir yes sir!" They said, a little more dully than the last time.

After the man had left them Buffy gave Faith a dark look. "What'd I do?" Faith asked with false innocence. Buffy sighed before walking away for the moment.

* * *

Buffy grinned from her spot at the table at the redhead who had been her best friend in the other world. "So, you're a pilot huh?" She questioned, a bit disbelieving. "Your cover might work a bit better if you were in a techno babble conversation with the guys over there." She said, waving at a group of Fleet personal who were discussing ship parts.

"Yeah, not to mention the fact that three different guys have made a mention about frogs over here and you didn't get up and head for a bathroom." Xander added, with a knowing look at his long time friend.

Willow glared at the three while the merely grinned at her. "So, you gonna fly us, or is someone else going to be doing that for us Red?" Faith asked curiously as she took a sip of her drink.

"You guys have some of the hottest pilots around flying you down there so don't worry." Willow assured them.

"And that is Willow speak for yes." Xander said translating for the two slayers.

The three turned away as they watched Rico and some guy in fleet start throwing punches at each other. They watched as Carmen yelled at the two guys to stop fighting. "Girl must be crazy if she really thinks that she can control him anymore after the way she ripped into him with that oh by the way Dear John letter."

"An oh by the way Dear John?" Willow said wincing at the idea. "And she really thinks that she can tell him what to do?"

"Yeah, course that's Carmen for you, smart and naïve." Faith said shrugging without concern.

"And that guy was mocking the Mobile Infantry as well. Giving Rico there plenty of ammo to get into a fight." Buffy noted.

Willow looked up as Rico was being dragged off by some of the other members of their squad. "Huh? So that's Rico. I always thought that he would be bigger." The witch said.

"There a reason for that?" Xander asked with interest. "Carmen there give you some interesting pillow talk that we can make some use of? Or was it shower talk?" He pushed his friend. "In which case I want some serious details." He added with his puppy dog look.

Willow shook her head at this. "Sorry guys, not this time. I heard about Rico because of my training partner Carl. According to him he wasn't sure what it would take to break those two apart. He was telling us about this girl Flores who was always trying to get at Rico but because of Carmen he wouldn't even look at her."

"Yeah, well Carl was always talking about things that he shouldn't. Amazing that he got into Intelligence actually." Buffy said while the three looked at the red head who gaped at them.

"No fair, you cheated." The red head complained pointing a finger at her friend.

"Sorry about that Will, but every now and then you do need to be reminded that you are not as sneaky as the rest of us when it comes to face to face conversations." The blonde told her friend. "Sure you can hack the best of them, but you can't lie straight faced very well either."

"Which is why you were always one of the first people to be captured when we were younger." Xander said nodding in agreement. "So how is good old Carl doing anyways?"

"Um, last I saw him he had just gotten another promotion." The red head told them.

"Nice." The others said as they moved onto other topics ignoring the occasional glares that they were being sent by various groups since for all appearance a member of Fleet and three members of the Mobile Infantry were chatting like old friends.

* * *

Willow gasped as she looked over her shoulder at Carmen and Zander, who were busy checking their weapons and calling for help. She dimly noted them as she caught her own rifle and checked the ammo in it. "Get ready I can give us only a few extra minutes." Willow said, as she reached into the planet and tapped into its power and produced a magical barrier. The barrier was weak the witch noted due to the fact that the bugs had been busy destroying the planet. This planets life force was on the verge of dying out as it was she had maybe ten maybe fifteen minutes before it would die and she would have whatever energies she had within herself. _HELP!_ She sent through a short psychic burst in all directions hoping that someone who could her cry would answer or she was in for a real problem soon. Carl better be as hot on the psychic network that he was always saying that he was.

* * *

Rico watched coolly as all of the troops marched by, knowing inside that he should be heading with them but he had to help Carmen. He looked up as Buffy stepped forward with her two partners. "Move along sergeant." He ordered, not about to take any of her lip right now.

"Uh, uh." Buffy said, as she popped some gum in her mouth at him. "There is no way that your going down there without us. Willow was with Carmen."

"And you know this how?" Rico asked in disbelief.

"Just cause you're psychically deaf doesn't mean that the rest of us in this group are." The blonde said with a smirk at the Lieutenant, reminding him of one of his few failings.

"Yeah, besides are you really going to tell us that you're going to turn your back on having three more rifles with ya when you go down there?" Xander pushed at him.

Rico glared at the three of them. Faith grinned back at him devilishly. "Hey don't look at me, but I do know that these two will never shut up and do their jobs if you send them away. Trust me, they're annoyingly loyal to each other that way sometimes."

"They got a point about the extra guns Johnnie." Ace told his friend. "Besides they're crazy enough that they may scare some of the bugs off for us." He added with his shit eating grin that they all had come to hate at one time or another cause they knew that the blonde was right.

"Fine, lets go." Rico grumbled as he led them in the direction that he was feeling Carmen.


	10. Harry Potter

**Harry Potter Book 5 or 6 **

**This story would have gone with either book just require few adjustments here and there.**

Don't own a thing as usual.

* * *

Insert usual remorseful repentant Joyce maybe even realize Buff is from one night stand and gets Dumbledore's Order to come and help her move her and her daughter because as the Slayer Buffy is a target. Move into graveyard in Sunneydale sometime after Buffy has returned from her little runaway trip.

* * *

Buffy looked up from the headstone that she was leaning against unimpressed with what it was that she had just been told by father time and his followers. She had been forced to save their lives from a bunch of vampires and they had the nerve to tell her that they could protect her. Buffy scanned the group wondering what it was that they thought that they could do. With the old man there was a wannabe punk girl, seriously whom did she think she was fooling? A kind of Giles like guy was standing near her, a crazy magical pirate, and a few other characters that she was less than impressed with.

Buffy turned away from her surveying of the group and focused back on her mom who had just introduced to her in an almost reverent way the old guy. "So, according to you mom, we're just going to move away across the ocean and away from the hellmouth where we'll be closer to a bunch of fashion victim witches and wizards that will make you feel better." Buffy asked, as she broke down the real reason why her mother wanted to move. "The fact that most of these guys would probably have trouble protecting their own homes from demon attacks that I handle everyday though is supposed to make me trust their ability?"

"Buffy I only want you to have as normal a life as possible." Joyce explained to her stubborn daughter. "In the magical world you won't have to hide your powers." The woman pleaded with her daughter tempting her with acceptance.

Buffy let out a sad half smile as she looked at her mother before she replied in a dry humorless tone that she had picked up from Giles. "I can't do that mom. By the way, I love the way that you brought in a crowd to confront me over this. Were you hoping that intimidation would work?"

"Buffy I just want what is best for you. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Rriight." The slayer drawled out at her mothering disbelief. "This from the person who thinks its all right to invite William the Bloody, the Slayer of Slayers inside for hot chocolate. If you hadn't been useful to him he would have killed you in a second." She told her mother bluntly. "He learned from the best about mind games."

"My friends are not what we are talking about right now young lady." Joyce defended.

"What kind of fool invites a bloodthirsty monstrous vampire inside for hot chocolate?" A greasy haired man asked in shock.

"Can't believe I'm saying it, but I have to agree with him on that one." Another dark haired man commented in disbelief at the woman.

Buffy used the moment they were all staring at her mom in disbelief to jump to her feet. "Meet me at the park tomorrow night, until then I don't want to see any of you around." She then turned to look at her mother. "I'll see you tomorrow mom, I'll be staying at Willow's tonight." The slayer then slipped put of the graveyard with a practiced ease.

"It would appear that this will be much more difficult than you originally thought headmaster." Snape commented. "Why was I not allowed to stun the brat?"

"If her body is as resistant to spells as it is believed then it would have taken several stunners to bring her down Severus." Dumbledore informed his potion master. "We are also on what is considered Miss Summers turf as well, if we had missed or she had decided to bring the fight to you while we are here I have no doubt that there would have been a fight. There is also the matter that we want Miss Summers to trust us not to hate us. There is also the fact that in small places like this the Slayer is one of the chief predators and is one of the leaders of the hierarchy here."

"She is nothing but a child though." Mrs. Weasley argued with the headmaster. "She shouldn't be here doing these sorts of things."

"The same could be said about young Harry, Molly." Dumbledore told all of them simply. "For now we shall retire to Mrs. Summers house and tend to those of us who were injured." He said, motioning to the ones that were holding themselves where they had been attacked by the vampires that the slayer had killed.

* * *

The blonde nodded to the group of wizards and witches as they appeared with multiple cracks. "Cute trick." the Slayer mocked, "a little loud though for a stealthy arrival though. Don't you think? Its no wonder your kind of magic is considered a bit of a joke to the demon world."

"Buffy that is enough." Giles told his slayer. The two regarded the group, which was made up of the leaders from the night before. There was a hissing sound and the wizards all spun and were drenched with water as the sprinklers came on showing the outlines of four figures that were not visible to the naked eye.

"Your friends shy?" Buffy questioned as she watched the outlines of the figures. "You guys want to show yourselves now? She asked. The witches and wizards turned the spells off while shooting them dark looks. "So, we done playing hide and seek or do have another game to play?" The slayer asked.

"Nice way of checking for people." Moody reluctantly complimented gruffly as he performed a drying spell.

"Thanks, but it was Xander's idea. Now lets get the business done with now. You seem to think that because I'm the daughter of one of those guys behind you that I'm just going to pack up and do whatever it is that you say." The girl said nodding to the two dark haired men that were standing behind father time.

"Buffy apologize!" Joyce snapped at her daughter embarrassed at how her daughter was daring to talk to the wise headmaster when he was offering them a way out of the danger that they were currently involved in. Didn't she understand that this was their chance to get away and for Buffy to find help for her weirdness?

"Mrs. Summers do be quiet please." Giles said in his annoyed tone. "The only reason that you are here is because you are Buffy's mother and you are being used as bait to convince Buffy to do what it is that they would like her to do. A good play by the way." Giles told the headmaster.

Dumbeldore shrugged at bit at this. "I always was a fan of the classics I'm afraid. Is there truly no way that I can convince you that you would be better off in one of our safe houses? When Voldemort hears about you he will come."

"Doubtful." Giles told the man as he eyed the group. "Besides by your own laws Buffy is not even legally a person, but a magical creature. At best she would be classified as a half-breed." There was a few surprised looks at this, though Dumbledore's remained impassive. "Yes, I am very well aware of your laws concerning magical beings. The Council has not forgotten about you as much as you would like to think and you have merely reminded us of your presence." Giles told the group. "Besides, we have our own war to fight here without getting involved in another."

"Not to mention the fact that you made it pretty clear that you only want the Buffster for this war of yours." Xander said as he Faith and Oz came out of the shadows with crossbows cocked and ready. Hiding behind them with spare crossbows in her hands was Cordellia. "I mean seriously old guy, we're like a package deal, you get one of us you get all of us. Right Faith?"

"For sure X-Man." The girl said with a smirk.

"Though I don't think Cordy would be all that interested unless you were going to pay her a lot. She's kind of weird that way." Xander joked.

"Great as if Black wasn't enough now we have this buffoon." Snape said.

"Got to say that's a really bad hiring method you got there." Buffy told the man with a smirk.

"I know." Cordellia said nodding in agreement with the Slayer. "I mean seriously, on the one hand you say you want our help but then you let this walking fire hazard and fashion deficient ninny insult Harris. Not that that is all that hard but hardly the way to get us to want to help you."

"True." Oz agreed with the cheerleader.

Dumbledore looked at Snape tiredly. "Do try and keep your remarks to yourself Severus." He reprimanded.

"After what she said!" Snape growled as he glared daggers at Cordellia angrily.

"What, you can dish it but can't take it?" Faith questioned the man. "Gotta say that is pathetic."

"Severus." Dumbledore warned holding the man back from attacking.

"Well, not that that wasn't fun to watch and all, but can someone please explain why you folks think it's a good idea that Buffy should leave the hellmouth? As the current guardian of the hellmouth Buffy has quiet a number of duties that she has to deal with you simple things like making sure the world doesn't end."

"Europe needs the champion to help us in the coming dark times though." Dumbledore countered to the group. "Many would die if you do not help us."

"You already have a champion though." Angel said as he appeared next to Moody and his arms up in a vice like grip before the man could point a wand at him. "Its not are fault that you refuse to train your kid champion. As it is Xander here could probably take the kid that's supposed to save you with out breaking a sweat." The vampire told the wizards.

"I want Harry to have as normal a life as possible though." Dumbledore returned his wand held loosely in his hands as he eyed the weapons that were aimed at him while they outnumbered the group quiet a bit they were at a tactical disadvantage considering the fact that they were now surrounded.

"So what your saying is that the Buffster doesn't deserve that same thing?" Xander questioned. "I thought the idea of leaving here was so she could have a semi normal life."

"You bring up a very good point there Xander." Giles said as he stared at Dumbledore. "What exactly were your intents toward Buffy headmaster?"

"Yeah, cause the way your going on about her one would almost think that she was a mystic life size Barbie doll."

"Please, like she has the size for a life size Barbie doll." Cordellia mocked. "Maybe a doll that's as close as possible maybe." Cordellia said with a cruel smile at the Slayer. "Although I would have to say that I'm closer to being the right size for a Barbie doll than she is."

"Complete with the empty head." Xander added in with a grin.

"Would you two please be quiet. You're making it impossible for anyone else to talk and more importantly the headmaster."

The teens looked at the angry witch before snorting in amusement. "My god is he like the second coming or some shit like that?" Faith questioned.

"Yeah, I mean seriously, give the hero worship a break already." Buffy said flippantly. "We might be able to work something out as long as we can be sure that there won't be any buildup in the demon population here and that no one tries to end the world of course."

"Yeah, cause that would be a major killer for any victory party that you might hold after everything is done with." Faith nodded in agreement.

"People need your help though." Dumbeldore pointed out to the group. "I would have thought Joyce that you raised your daughter to be a bit more responsible with the gifts that she has."

"Do not respond to that Joyce." Giles told the woman who was flushed with embarrassment. "Your quiet skilled at getting people to feel guilty for their actions headmaster." The Watcher told the Wizard. "Now if you are quiet done with the guilt game that you have been playing can we please quit beating around the bush and you tell us why we should help you?"

The order all turned expectant looks toward the headmaster. Good grief, is he saint or something?" Cordellia questioned as she watched their faces in disbelief. The scoobies all cracked grins at this.

"Cordellia, as enjoyable as your brutal honesty can be during negotiations would you please be quiet so that the headmaster can give me an answer? I believe that he was going to tell me why we should involve ourselves in his little war."

"Little?" One of the people spluttered in disbelief at the man. "We are talking about hundreds of lives here man."

"I see." Giles said as he looked at the man. "Tell me, how do the lives of a few hundred people compare to the lives of billions, those few hundred included if there is no slayer to watch over the hellmouth hmm?"

"Because we need you're help." Dumbledore admitted to the man. "As it is, we are not very likely to win. Once he takes Britain though, and make no mistake about it he will. He will then turn his eyes toward the rest of Europe and later on the rest of the world. If he is not stopped soon he will be in the post to take over a large amount of the world. He is also likely to recruit heavily from the vampire and werewolf communities. We are positive that he shall also be using dark creatures known as dementors."

"What are those?" Xander asked turning to Giles.

"They're a type of soul drinking fear demon that feed off negative emotions." Giles explained to his students. "I once dealt with a pair when I was in my twenties. They are a creature that are not to be underestimated as they have no known weakness that would allow us to destroy them. They are actually vaguely related to Thesulac and Der Kindestod demons. In fact a number of emotional based demons use them as drones to increase whatever emotions they want. In fact when they become increasingly active they attract the more powerful of these demons."

"What are the chances that those demons will be good little demons and stay out of this stupid war?" Cordellia questioned, though they all already knew the answer.

"Do I really have to answer that question?" The watcher asked the girl who sighed in annoyance.

"Why can't we ever find demons that want to make fluffy pictures, or at the very least want to win the lottery?"

"Because that would make our lives easy." Xander told the girl. "You should probably call the council and tell them that they should probably move all of their old ancient stuff out of England before things get out of hand."

"Yeah, I hear that Italy is supposed to be a good spot to be around this time of the year." Buffy added to the man. "There would also be the fact that it might mean that you would all get out of your stuffy tweed and into something that was actually fashionable.

"Always a good reason to go." Cordellia said in agreement with the Slayer. "Your fashion sense needs to be transplanted."

"Course if they did that they might need us to be there to help with security don't you think?"

"Of course." The cheerleader said in agreement. "We wouldn't want them to be lost in the regular world without us now would we."

"Knowing the dangers you would still leave England to the mercies of those things and more?" Dumbledore questioned in disbelief.

"Then level with us about this big bad of yours and what you've done to fight it." Cordellia said in her no nonsense business tone.

"We'll also need to know who all of the players are." Faith added. "Can't help you crash their party if we don't know who all is on the guest list."

"Mr. Giles would you please keep these children quiet while we adults are talking?" Snape asked with a sneer. "When they have seen as much life and death as we have perhaps then they can judge us."

"No I think not." Giles returned to the man. "These children have earned the right to question you when you consider how much life and death that they see on a daily basis. Now if you'll excuse us we need to consider some of the things that you have informed us about and make our choice." Buffy lead her friends toward where Giles was waiting for them beside a headstone. They all nodded to Willow who was pecking away at her computer preparing another surprise if they needed it. "Well what do you guys think?" Buffy asked her team.

Xander shrugged his shoulders and flashed her a grin. "If it doesn't get in the way of saving the world I think we should do it."

"As long as they're footing the travel bill I suppose that I can come along with you on this crazy job of yours. Besides there might be some good looking wizards there."

"Way to commit there Cordy." Xander snarked at the girl.

"I suppose that we could." Willow said a little unsure while Oz nodded his head in agreement with her.

"Headmaster surely the Black house is not that important that you would actually want their aide?" Snape hissed at the older wizard. "The Potter brat will perform precisely as you have trained him to. Just like the obedient little dog that you have turned him into. We don't need their kind of help, they won't simply follow your orders without questions."

"It is simply a matter that we will deal with once we get back home and have the advantage." Dumbledore told the potion master in a confident voice.

"Why though headmaster? If it's raw strength that you need you have that lummox Hagrid."

"No Severus, that is where you are wrong. Hagrid lacks the required killer instinct that the Slayer possesses. All we will need to do is to convince her that our ways are the best when dealing with Voldemort."

"And her friends?"

"They may prove to have their uses." The headmaster said thoughtfully. "The vampire may have uses in particular."

"We shall see." Snape said grudgingly.

* * *

The Scoobies ignored Mrs. Weasley and were busy theorizing where Angel might be. Excuse me dears, but the Order is about to have a meeting and we'll need to use this room. The witch said with a matronly smile.

"We're aware of that, but since we're members you can't kick us out either." Xander informed the woman flashing a smile at her.

"I highly doubt that." Mrs. Weasley said her voice taking a patronizing tone towards the Scoobies. "You need to let us adults deal with these problems. Besides what can a bunch of muggle children do against You-Know-Who?"

"You'd be amazed at some of the bad guys we've taken out then." Xander commented, the humor leaving his voice as the woman dismissed them.

"Besides if we waited for the adults to get up and fight then the world would have ended like ten times over or something at least." Cordellia told the woman in an answering and more powerful patronizing tone that had the woman bristling.

"Oh so true." Buffy nodded in agreement with the girl. "Remember the whole MOO mess the adults made out of everything when they actually bothered to take the blinds off a few weeks ago?"

"That's just the way adults are." Xander said sagely.

"Too much or too little." Oz said in agreement with the others.

An annoyed Mrs. Weasley turned away from the group of rude Americans in a huff and looked at Mr. Giless who was paging through _Hogwarts A History._ "Mr. Giles, can you please explain to your young charges why they need to let us deal with these things?" She tried, hoping that the man would be more reasonable than the Americans.

Giles looked up at the woman in surprise. "Buffy was brought here to help you fight the forces of darkness that your own cannot face. So I fail to see the logic in asking them to leave for a meeting that they are going to have to be around for anyways. They will merely insist that I tell them everything if I tell them they are not allowed. This way saves me the headache of having to tell them everything over and over again." Giles then turned back to his book much to the disbelief of the red headed woman.

"Took us long enough to train him not to be a complete idiot and allow us to get killed." Buffy told Faith and the twins while the rest of her friends nodded in agreement with her. Mrs. Weasley scowled at the group of Americans before she went to do something else.

* * *

Buffy looked at the gifts that the goblin nation had sent her. It was a suit of armor of some type, only it kind of reminded her of the wonder woman costume from some of Xander's comic books. One of the main differences that she could see was that her clothes had a set of pants rather than being a pair of short shorts or a swimsuit. The armor was colored in black and silver with various runes all over the place on it.

"The armor we present to you Slayer was designed by one of your predecessors." The goblin explained to her. "Sometime back when your Watchers were more interested in the survival of your kind."

"Which means that the armor plans are around a thousand years old." Giles explained to everyone getting a nod from the Goblin.

"Should I even bother asking how it is that you managed to get my size down correctly?" Buffy asked as she held the breast plate up to her and figured that it was the right size.

"I think it would be best if you were to just believe that it was goblin magic that allowed such a thing." The goblin told her nervously.

"Good." Buffy said as she held up a bracer and looked at the various runes on the armor.

"Ah, I see that you noticed the magical absorbers. They are an update that we recently added into the armor." The Goblin said glad to be changing the subject. "They allow spells that strike them to loose some of their destructive energy and be charged into some of the magical functions of the armor which include a minor shield charm, a durability spell a reparo spell to repair any damage that you may take in a fight. It also allows you to redirect the absorbed energy into a weapon that shoots the energy out of the bracers into raw magic blasts."

"Nice." Buffy said as she as she snapped the bracers on wondering if she should even bother taking them off while they were in not so Jolly England. "You got some place that we can change?" She asked.

"What's a matter B, afraid to strut your stuff for the rest of us to see?" Faith asked with a smirk that caused the blonde to turn a bright red.

"Of course." The Goblin said chuckling at the lewd dark haired Slayer's sense of humor.


	11. Dark Angel

**Dark Angel**

**B**uffy and Oz looked at the broken bench one last time before they walked off. The pair had more important things to worry about than a damaged bench. The only way they might miss it was if it was replaced with a metal one and they were in need of some instant stakes. The two were both lost in thoughts and didn't even notice the portal till it had snapped them up and the only thing that was left to show that they had passed by was the broken bench and some burns on the grass.

The two college students grunted as they landed on the ground somewhere else than where they had been. The two grimaced slightly as they realized that they were lying in the snow. The two climbed to their feet and began knocking the snow out of their clothes. The two looked around the forest that they now found themselves in. "Okay, what just happened?" The Slayer asked her friend, as she looked around for some answer as to where they might be.

"Dunno." Oz said as he dug his hands deeper into his jacket.

"Great." The blonde grumbled, and continued her search for clues.

Oz tilted his head to the side as if he was listening to something that the Slayer could not hear. People. He informed her calmly.

Buffy nodded having gotten used to Oz from time to time showing enhanced senses compared to her own abilities. Her own senses while better than most peoples were nowhere near as sensitive as Oz's were when he decided to use them. "Which way?" She questioned him.

"All around. Oz informed her before finding a seat near a rock and waiting.

The Slayer sighed at her best friends boyfriend wondering how anyone could be so laid back after falling through a portal. Still it was probably better than having Xander or Willow who would probably have anxiety attacks and Giles would want to look for some kind of library or other before making a decision about anything. The Slayer forgot about her friends and focused on her own hearing until she could hear the buzzing sound of several engines. A few minutes later neither of them had to concentrate as they heard and saw the snowmobiles pull up in a circle around them. Buffy shifted a bit as multiple weapons were pointed at them and red dots now covered them. Um hi? The girl tried a bit uncertainly. "Don't suppose that you guys would be willing to give us some directions do you?" She asked hopefully.

An older looking guy with dark silver hair and broad shoulders looked at her coolly but didn't answer instead looked at her suspiciously as if she had done something she wasn't supposed to. "Secure the area now!" The man told his gun-toting friends. "I don't want to have to worry about anyone or anything slipping through while we're distracted by these two."

Some men nodded and gave a hasty salute. "Yes sir, Colonel Lydecker, sir!" They shouted before they began searching for signs of anyone else having been there. The man then turned to look at the battle ready Slayer and began to bark out questions. "You there, what are you doing here? How many people are here with you?" He began firing off at the confused blonde with a grim tone.

Buffy opened and shut her mouth a couple of times in surprise before she was interrupted. "Buffy!" Oz cried out in a worried tone of voice.

The Slayer spun around to find out what could cause that sort of reaction from her usually stoic friend. The worry in his voice almost made her afraid of what it was that she might see. The Slayer looked at her friend who was kneeling on the ground clutching his sides in pain. His eyes were looking at something over her shoulder in disbelief. The blonde turned back around and looked toward the sky. There, creeping out over the edge of some cloud cover was the moon. A very full looking moon from what little of it she could see. "It doesn't make any sense, that was supposed to be last week." The blonde muttered, as she turned back to the older guy that seemed to be in charge of this whole little party here. "You got something that can knock him out? Preferably something really, really fast acting." She added in hopefully.

"You will answer my questions first before I even consider telling you anything other than what your cell number is." The man answered her stonily though he was eyeing Oz up and down warily.

No time. Buffy returned as she turned look at her friend apologetically. Sorry Oz. She said before she quickly spun faster than the human eye could track and performed a spin kick, which dropped an unconscious Oz. The blonde grimaced as she watched her friend fall to the ground. Ignoring the soldiers she checked her friend for a pulse and sighed with relief as she found it.

Lyedecker dropped his hand as Buffy stood up and she was filled with several thousand volts of electricity that made her slump to the ground. Lyedecker emotionlessly toed the girl onto her stomach and knelt down and looked at the back of her neck. There was no barcode there, meaning she was either one of the 09ers and had her barcode temporarily removed or she belonged to some other government.

"What now colonel?" One of the soldiers questioned.

The man rose and faced the soldier. "Restrain the both of them and place them in confinement Sergeant." He ordered. "I want to know exactly who these two are, if they managed to steal anything, and even more importantly, who sent them here."

"Understood sir." The man said snapping off a quick salute.

"Sir look at this!" One of the men shouted, as they turned over the boy that had been knocked out with a single kick.

The colonel walked over toward where they were and looked down and raised his eyebrows in slight surprise. Instead of the skinny teen that the other unknown had knocked out there was now something else. The boy had somehow shifted into a canine type of anomaly. It had decent claws and teeth and would probably be dangerous to engage unless his men had gotten lucky at first and managed to get some good shots in. Something he had come to doubt when it came to pitting regular soldiers against transgenics. The 09ers had more than proven that they were than a match for anything that normal humans could throw at them.

The girl's actions made little sense now though the colonel thought. Combined the two would have been a deadly combination since he doubted that the boy would have been sent out here unless he was fully capable of controlling his form. Unless of course there was a trigger that made him loose control which would explain why the girl had wanted to disable her teammate so much if she couldn't guarantee her own survival as well. Either that or the change had happened sooner than what was on their timetable. Maybe the plan had been for when they were separated and then transform, if the boy lost mental clarity like a number of anomalies were prone to during combat situations. He would just have to wait and ask them afterwards along with the other questions he had that is. Perhaps he could use the pair as teachings aides for questioning if they proved resistant. As long as they didn't have any real value that is.

He watched as the pair were restrained securely. How had a pair of genetically enhanced soldiers manage to evade all forms of detection and get as far as they had without any kind of equipment or even basic field gear? He would now have to perform all sorts of security checks to see just where it was that they had managed to slip through the various layers. He also had to have this entire area gone over with a fine tooth and comb and they would also have to consider moving the entire base to someplace new if they decided the security risk was great enough. The colonel sighed as the mental list of things that he would now have to do because of the pair continued to grow.

It would appear that his plans to continue the questioning of 599 or Zack as he preferred to be called would have to wait for now. There wasn't a whole lot of chance that he would now be able to oversee that when he had this small little tornado of a problem to deal with now. Still though this would earn him so much goodwill with the various heads that he reported to. The capture of the boy would be a real life saver and buy him some time away from power hungry idiots like Renfro. With a transgenic that could shift back and forth from a human to a beast he could get all sorts of backing for their work. The tests that they performed on him would also put them years ahead of their current workload. All he really had to do was to figure out just what country it was that they had come from and how best to exploit that knowledge.

* * *

Buffy groaned as she came to. Her mind was a bit fuzzy as she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings and did a mental checklist on things. All of her joints hurt similar to how she had felt that time she had nearly been electrocuted in the girls shower that one time. Her clothes were gone and replaced with an ugly set of scrubs. She was in a small cell with barely any room to walk around in. The only piece of furniture appeared to be the bed that she was lying on. A bed that could be held against the wall judging by the hooks and chains that she could see. The blonde bit back a whimper as she rolled herself onto her feet. "Note to self, don't let them shoot me with those things again." She mumbled as she finally sat up. "Stupid soldier boys. I oh so should have let Oz eat them all or at least bite them."

The blonde had just about gotten her head to stop spinning when the heavy door was jerked open and a pair of guards entered. The Slayer looked up at them curious about what it was that they wanted. "You will come with us." One of them said gesturing with his gun.

The blonde nodded grimly at the men. She would be a good little girl for the moment and do as they asked at least until she knew where Oz was. Who knows she might be lucky and Oz would be wherever it was that they were taking her, though if they did he was probably still all furry, which could cause problems for her. The two guards pushed and prodded the slayer several times instead of telling her where to go causing the Slayer to grow more and more frustrated as they were using some type of cattle prods to direct her. They finally lead her into a small, plain gray, undecorated room with a table and two chairs. One of the chairs had the old soldier guy that had been yelling out questions from before in it. Buffy was forced into the other chair and then her arms and legs were tied down with heavy leather straps to prevent her from getting up.

The Slayer glared angrily at the man before her. Here she had saved him and his ungrateful friends lives and this is how they repaid her. By shooting her, and then putting her into some kind of army prison or base. "Where's Oz?" The blonde snapped in anger after the silent guards had finished and taken their stations by the door.

The man looked up at her from his reading glasses and gave her an unsure glance. "Who?" He asked her.

"Oz!" The blonde spat at the man. "You know the guy I knocked out before he could go all furry on you." She told him rather pointedly. "Something I'm not so sure I should have done all things considered. Maybe I should have let him have a go at you and then saved your worthless selves." The blonde ranted at the soldier.

"Yes we were wondering why you knocked your companion out." The man said as cool as can be completely unfazed by the deadly glare being sent out at him. "Particularly since you did it right before he could manage to transform into his other form." He added in and gauging her reaction.

"Don't suppose you'd believe it if I told you that he just looks really hairy at night would you?" She asked with a weak grin that quickly died at the glare she got back. "Couldn't hurt to try." She grumbled.

"Why did you knock out your companion now soldier?" Lyedecker repeated at her.

The blonde answered him in a sarcastic and bitter tone. "Hmm why did I knock him out? Oh I know, how about because when he goes all hairy he goes all berserk. You know, it's almost impossible to talk to him when he gets like that actually. He's all with the growling, snarling and howling and all that stuff. Not really a good conversationalists when he's like that if you know what I mean. Personally I'd prefer to stay out of the way of his claws and teeth when he gets like that for health reasons." She then fixed him with a pointed glared. "I did tell your toy soldiers to knock him out or if they had anything to knock him out. In fact I recall that I even asked you if there was anything to knock him out. Instead you guys were more interested in pointing your fancy guns at us. Are you all so stuck in the whole soldier mindset that you can't think for yourselves?"

Lyedecker nodded reluctantly at the attitudinal transgenic. In a way she reminded him of 452. As much as he would love to disagree with her she was right the soldiers had waited to long to restrain either of them. Had the pair classified them as primary threats to them they would most likely have been torn limb from limb. He would have to arrange for some training exercises for those soldiers against some of the X-5's it would remind them just how dangerous transgenic soldiers could be. He would worry about that later as he began questioning the transgenic. "Very well then soldier. Who do you work for? What's your designation? Who's your controller? What was your mission objective here at Manticore?"

Buffy looked at the man in confusion. "What's Manticore?" She asked.

Lyedecker sighed in frustration. She appeared to have managed to make herself forget already which meant that she would have to be questioned a lot like 599. Still though he might as well play along and see if she had any information that he might be able to use. Maybe she had forgotten to forget something that he could use. "Manticore is the base that you are currently at and you were found within our compound." he informed her.

The blonde nodded in understanding. "Okay thanks and I got no idea in the world how it is that I got here. One minute Oz and I are talking on campus cause I'm having some personal problems. Next thing I know we're falling into a pile of snow and a few minutes later you and your soldiers show up and won't knock out Oz but got no problem with knocking me out. Gotta say your priorities are a little whack. All I can tell you for sure is that we're not in California anymore." She said.

"California?" Lyedecker asked in surprise. Was there another super soldier program in the U.S that he had been unaware of? He would send a team down to check that bit of information out. "Now then soldier, what is your designation."

"What's with the soldier stuff anyways do I look like a soldier to you?" The girl snarked at the man. "And what do you mean designation?"

"What are your kind called." Lyedecker said through gritted teeth. The transgenic had an infuriating core personality he was actually missing Zack's stubborn silence.

Human what do they call you? She returned at him.

What do your handlers call you then? He asked impatiently.

Slayer the girl returned with a smirk at him that let him know that she was playing with him. This led him to believe that she was testing his own mental defenses as much as he was finding hers. Now where is Oz? She questioned.

What was the name of the orginazation that that you worked for? Lyedecker asked ignoring the question as if she hadn't even asked him something.

"I don't work for anyone anymore pal." The Slayer returned at him with hard eyes. "Besides for my friends that help me out with things I don't work for anyone. I work with people but the Watcher's Council and I had a bit of a falling out and I told them to all go take a flying leap off of a cliff when they refused to help someone important to me and the fight."

"I see." Lyedecker said as he took some more notes. The two of them were probably rogues or deserters from this mystery research facility then. A possible scenario was that the pair had been captured and dropped off here as a sign of goodwill or cooperation. Letting them deal with the pair rather than deal with possible failures that they had. The flash of light that had been seen when the two appeared was probably some type of flare device that allowed them to dump their packages and leave. "Who did you use to work for then? And what do you know about them?"

"The Watchers Council, and besides the fact that they're English and all I know about zip on them. All I really know about them is that they like their tea, old musty books, and wear lots and lots of tweed. No matter how much it is that it makes them stick out around those fashionably astute. There's not a whole lot that I can tell you about them other than that really. Course judging by what all of you guys wear and what you gave me I can't exactly say that your really all that much better when it comes to fashion either."

"Understood." Lyedecker said. He would have to look for an undercover United Kingdom installation then. Perhaps they were using the cover of some sort of Historical group if the books are anything to go by. He was a bit surprised at how easy that answer had come whatever feelings the transgenic had towards her creators it was definitely not one of loyalty nor did she have any kind of fear or respect for them it was almost as if she thought them to be a zero percent threat which made him wonder all the more about them. His primary question answered he gestured for the guards to take her away there would be time later to learn more about her but right now the people in the science labs wanted to go over her and see just what it was that she was. He was also interested in what her test results would be when they evaluated her would be. He snapped the folder shut and began making calls he had a new organization to track down in either Europe or California.

* * *

Lyedecker looked over some of the progress reports that he had been receiving on the pair from the Watchers Council. The female designation: Slayer. Showed good stealth and combat skills comparable to some of his best kids. She also had quiet a bit of knowledge on interrogation techniques and torture, both physical and psychological. Worked good as a team leader as well and seemed somewhat skilled with explosives. Hand to hand weapons appeared to be one of her specialties. The male designation: Shifter had some of the best computer hacking skills that he had seen. He also showed the ability to do just about anything a little bit of all sorts of skills. The tests had him good in seduction, mechanics, computer programming, driving, he also had a large trivia knowledge of numerous things. Skills like that would make him great for undercover work for a position as second in command or someone who was needed to fill in a slot if someone else was taken out. Tested extremely high in musical knowledge and played the bass guitar very well too. The pair had both tested high on weapons accuracy. He had already reprogrammed them with basic soldier skills that the two seemed to be very quick at picking up somehow.

He turned away from the physical and skill evaluations and turned to the notes the scientists had given him about their genetics. According to them the pair were both good, though the girl was obviously faster, stronger and more highly trained than the male who made up for it with his enhanced senses and shifting ability. The two showed to be very easy to take in genetic splicing which should give them all of the improvements of an X-5. Normal humans couldn't take the splicing, but these two were very compatible with the research that was being offered. He was actually being guaranteed a seventy-three percent chance survival rate. While the girl was nice to have he didn't think much about signing her to receive the treatments. The boy though was a different matter though, he was a lot more valuable than the girl was. After a moment though he did sign off and hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

After the splicing was done he intended to have subject Shifter turned over to psy-ops see what they could do with him. Subject Slayer was to be sent back to where he was interrogating her and 599 or Zack as he still insisted on being called. If the two survived the gene splicing treatment then he would proceed to making use of them. Shifter would be turned into a solider and Slayer would be used to lead him to the Watchers Council and maybe with breaking Zack since the two seemed to have made a bit of a friendship.

Buffy slowly opened her eyes up and saw that she was back in the medical room with Zack. She blinked weakly as the lights almost seemed to be to bright for her despite the fact that she thought that she had long become accustomed to the lighting in this room. "Well did she survive?" Lyedecker asked curiously to the doctor.

"Yes." The man said as he began checking her over. "The gene splicing appears to be a complete success give me a few minutes and you can see just how many improvements she has had."

"Good." Lyedecker then turned to look down at the blonde. "Glad to see that you survived soldier. Had you remained unconscious another week though and we might have decided that you weren't worth the effort and gone ahead and killed you."

"Yay me." Buffy rasped out as she glared at Lyeddecker.

"Quite. Is she ready Dr.?"

"Yes take her." The man said. Several soldiers removed her restraints and began a whole new test of evaluations from her speed, strength, agility, healing powers all the way down to her enhanced senses.

As Buffy was dragged back in, she saw the Dr. and Lyedecker appearing to argue while the Doc turned down whatever it was that he was doing to Zack. Lyedecker spun away from the Dr. and looked at the soldiers. One of the men handed him a clipboard and Lyedecker looked at the results that had been recorded. He smiled as he looked at her. "Congratulations Slayer." He said, as he flipped through the pages. "According to this you've gone from slightly above an X-4 and a half to somewhere between an X-5 and an X-7. If we can find just what it is that makes you tick we could copy the results of your genetic structure and apply it into the current X series and maybe even have others like you." The colonel said with a satisfied smile.

Buffy glared at the man angrily and strained against the restraints that were holding her. "It will probably take you a few days to fully adjust to the new enhancements that your senses now have though so I would be careful about pushing yourself to much." He added to her. Another soldier entered and presented another folder to Lyedecker. "Good news Slayer. It seem that your old friend Shifter has managed to survive the splicing as well, which means that you will both continue to serve the country well it seems. Now if you will excuse me I have questioning to do with 599 so just sit there and relax for a while you have a whole new world of sense to get used to."

* * *

Buffy glared at Zack as he shrugged into his stolen clothes. "You have got to be kidding me. Sure I know we just barely managed to get away from that mess that was Manticore but they still have Oz! I am not just going to leave my friend in that place so they can do who knows what to him." The young woman told Zack angrily as she glared at him.

"You can and you will." Zack returned to his fellow escapee. "Your just going to have to soldier on and live for him."

"Yo, news flash Mr.-I-think-I'm-In-Charge. Guess what? I'm no more a soldier than you are, and maybe someone needs to knock that idea into your super thick-headed skull! Or maybe you're just to idiotic to realize that, or perhaps there are still too many drugs in your system for you to actually remember something like that. We broke out of being their soldiers remember genius? You do remember escaping now don't you? Or was that just the drugs talking to you?"

"Well maybe if you would listen to a bit of common sense we wouldn't be having conversations like these now would we?" Zack growled at her. "And as for getting shot at I think I can remember something like that you wannabe."

"Wannabe?"

"Yeah, your just a wannabe transgenic I don't know what it is that you are, but I'm willing to give you a chance and you keep getting on me for something that I can't do anything about!"

"God would the two of you either start knocking each other around or start kissing already?" Max asked with annoyance from where she was perched on Logan's barstool. "Cause I gotta say your getting to be a bit loud."

"Shut up and stay out of this Max." Zack snapped at her. "You want me to keep quiet about Logan then you need to keep quiet now."

"So there really is something going on then?" Max said with a Cheshire cat like grin at her older brother.

"Not likely in this lifetime." Buffy said as she glared at Zack. "Tell you what Captain Mc-Broody you leave me alone and I'll leave you alone. In fact I won't even ask you for help in getting a false I.D set up I'll get Max and Logan here to help me out. Maybe they now a good place around here I can stay."

"Yeah sure." Max said carelessly. "That shouldn't be any problem for Logan to whip up for you. If your lucky he may even throw in a pony."

"Only if you get a country cover." Logan said quickly.

"Nice, I think I'll have to take a pass on the pony though, anything good in town?"

"I can't allow that." Zack answered for the journalist. "I can't have you both staying here. Hell Max should have left a long time ago instead of hanging around here where she's more and more likely to get discovered. How many people in the city now know your secret or know something is up anyways Max? Tell anyone new while I was imprisoned cause I was protecting you?"

"I think you need to go outside and cool off before one of them decides to kick your ass." Logan said from his wheelchair.

"Whatever." Zack sneered as he stormed outside before anyone else could say anything.

"Well that was interesting." Logan said as they all watched the broad shouldered figure lean against the balcony angrily.

"I hate to say it, but it was kind of fun watching the two of you butt heads girl." Max said with a grin. "Do you know how many tickets I could have sold to that? Dang a video camera of that and I could have sold one for some big time bucks to the rest of the family whenever I finally meet up with them." The dark haired transgenic told the other girl with a grin that made Buffy grin back a bit embarrassed at how she had just spoken to Zack. The two of them had been through a lot together, but that didn't mean that he had any say in what she did with her life either.

"You do remember that I have my own security system set up right Max?" Logan asked Max.

"You didn't." Max said smiling.

"Ohh yeah." Logan said proudly.

* * *

"So uh how's Buffy doing?" Zack asked awkwardly.

"Oh you have got it bad for her don't you big brother?" Max said with a grin at the big transgenic.

"No I don't I'm just concerned is all." He defended himself. "With the both of you here its all that much more dangerous and I doubt that you've stopped helping roller boy with his stuff that's going to end up either getting you killed or captured."

"Uh huh." Max said disbelievingly at her brother. "I think its kind of cute actually."

Zack groaned and ran his hand through his hair. This conversation was not going at all the way that he wanted it to go right now. He didn't know what he'd do if Max found out that the last girl he had been with had in fact been a beach bunny with blonde hair he could just imagine what she would say if she found that out.

* * *

Zack and Buffy glowered at each other this was just another one of their arguments and everyone was beginning to get used to them acting like this. Damn it. Zack muttered as he felt the effects of his heat start getting to him. Of the people in the room both Buffy and Max were competeing for the most powerful mate scent the fact that both girls were doing there best to fight the effects of his phermones wasn't exactly helping since they had something else to do right now than to worry about this. Zack's eyes darted between the two and before he could do or say anything Buffy turned her attention back to him and the two were caught up in what they were feeling. Acting on instinct he pinned the short blonde to the wall and kissed her half expecting an attack to come from either Buffy herself or from Max. he deepened the kiss though as neither one of them attacked him.

"God would the two of you get a room already boo?" Original Cindy asked as she watched the two suck face.

"Uh right." A blushing slayer said as she came up for air the two then half dragged each other into one of the other rooms.

"Glad that's over." Original Cindy said with a relieved grin. "Cause I gotta say it's a damn shame watching those lips on a guys." The others snickered and ignored the crashing sounds that were coming from the room. When the two returned though Max's amused smirk turned to surprise when she saw that both of them now were sporting mate marks on their necks. This was so not what she had been expecting when the two had gone in there.

* * *

Buffy turned away from the wires and machines that were Zack and pulled against the guards as she tried to get at Renfro. "I'll kill you!" Buffy swore at the woman.

Refro smirked at the girl in front of her before reaching into her pocket and pulling something out. "Keep that up and I'll have to go and have these little trinkets of yours melted down Slayer." The woman threatened with a cold smile.

Buffy's eyes darted toward some of the last symbols of her old life. The silver cross, her ring, and Mr. Pointy were the only things from her old life left.

"That's better the woman said as she watched the Slayer stop struggling.

* * *

Buffy scowled as she sat down where the soldier told her to. She looked down at the food and grimaced slightly. It seems that caferteria food still was as bad now as it was when she was in high school so not fair she thought. Buffy looked up at who she was eating with and gave a small smile as she recognized the figure in front of her. He was still pale as ever and his hair was its natural color and he had bulked up quiet a bit but there was no mistaking him. "I guess my sabotage and rescue missions need a bit of work huh?" She asked her friend. The transgenic werewolf nodded his head in agreement with her. Buffy sighed as she looked down at the military clothes she was now wearing. She missed her leather jacket a lot right now.

* * *

Buffy glared at the guy that was telling her that they were now breeding partners. "Right." The blonde drawled out at the guy. "Like there is really a chance that I'm going to even to consider doing anything more than kick your ass if you even consider touching me." She said to the guy.

"Look really not an option girlie." The transgenic told her with a grin.

Buffy smirked at the X-5. "I really don't think so pal." The transgenic grinned smugly and rushed at her. Buffy rolled her eyes and caught the wrist of the guy. "You really don't want to try that." She said as she slammed him into a wall. Moving quickly she then slammed his head into the wall again stunning him. "Are you really that stupid?" She asked him. "Surely they told you that I have a claimed bite right?" She questioned him, pulling her shirt back to show the bite mark on her neck.

The X-5 swallowed nervously as he strained against her grip. She was claimed? Great that made this slightly more difficult. "Doesn't matter," he grunted, "orders are orders."

The Slayer glared at the stubborn idiot. "Tell me have you ever heard of X-5 599?" She asked with an innocent smile.

The transgenic got even more nervous. He had heard of that particular transgenic. The guy was supposed to be the leader of the 09ers and had put several soldiers into the infirmary, he hadn't known that he was the established mate to his breeding partner. A relatively easy assignment had just gotten to the point where he would almost rather go on a combat mission without any backup.

Buffy grinned. "I'm so glad that we understand each other." The Slayer said. "If you try and touch me again I'll send you to the hospital got it?"

"Got it." The transgenic croaked before the Slayer finally released him.

* * *

White looked at the group of animals with disgust as he pulled something out of his pocket. "You know there was once a time that my people had some respect for your kind Slayer. Self made super humans with powers and abilities. But then you went and had yourself made into some sort of thing that would be better off in a lab."

"Right, like I asked to be shot full of their crazy stuff." Buffy shot off at the government agent.

"Whatever." White said dismissively as he held something up for all of them to see.

Buffy tensed as she saw that the man was holding Mr. Pointy, her ring and necklace. Was there some sort of bad guys mailing list that those things were being sent to? She wondered to herself.

* * *

Buffy cupped Zack's face in her hand. "Don't do this Zack." She pleaded of her mate. She ignored Max, Oz, Alex, and Logan. She just managed to focus on her boyfriend. "Please don't make me choose between you and life. I don't think that I can do that. She said, Zack looked between her and Logan his cyborg eye glowing brightly. Slowly but surely he lowered his weapon.

"Good choice." Oz commented, knowing that Buffy would have taken her mate down if she had to despite the fact that the nano technology allowed them to be at the same level strength wise and it would have destroyed her mentally. The only difference would have been that this time there would be no coming back for Zack.


	12. HPBTVS Marvel Assassins

**

* * *

**

Halloween: HP Marvel Assassins:

Hp trio in Sunnedale following lead on Horux and need to get into Library to check some books. Scoobies have kid duty. Both groups dress as killing heroes from comics and end up keeping skills and abilities for some reason. Scoobies leave hellmouth in Kendra's hands and join Hp trio in their quest. BS 1st Spiderwoman/ XHPunisher/ WRBlack Widow/HPWolverine/RWMoon Knight/HG Psylocke.

* * *

Harry sighed as he looked at the innocent looking building his black hair ruffled in the weak Californian wind. Getting to the point where they were now had been a lot harder than he had thought it might be. They had been forced to stow away on a cargo ship and then they had been forced to hitchhike or walk across the USA until they could reach this part of the world. They had also ridden on some muggle buses, but they to be careful that Ron was kept silent during those rides. It had taken them a lot longer than any of them liked, but they had finally arrived in Sunneydale California. A little outpost that seemed to be the most typical muggle place that Harry thought that maybe he had found the American version of Privet drive.

Their search throughout London had brought them to this lonely place where everyone seemed to be doing their best to act as if everything they saw and did was completely normal. Ron had made a number of blunders already, but instead of the unsure and suspicious looks that they had been afraid of they had merely gotten shakes of the head and mutterings of kids today. From what Hermione had been able to find out after Tom Riddles employment with Borgins and Burkes he had enough money saved up to go on a trip to explore the world like a number of rich purebloods did after their graduations. According to the sources that they had questioned Riddle had made a stop somewhere in this town and come out stronger than when he had entered it. It made sense then that Voldemort might leave behind one of his Horuxes in a place where he had become even more powerful than he already was.

Hermione had asked around, and they had learned of a dimensional weakness in the center of what appeared to be five different ley lines that formed a pentagram that was centered in the town. After consulting the various books, Hermione had found where all of these energies came together. Ron had been nearly unbearable since they had learned that it was a muggle school even going as far to tell the others that he always knew there was something wrong with muggle school. The others had ignored him, as they had been more interested in what was supposedly inside the school. According to the people that they had questioned their was quiet a collection of books on the Occult.

This library was supposed to be full of some of the best books in town on magic their sources had told them. Hermione was skeptical about their being anything of real worth in the collection at a muggle school, but had agreed that a search was required. Ron had gotten quiet a tongue lashing when he had commented that she just wanted to get back inside of a library. The trio expected that most of the collection would be the muggle ideas on how magic work without any real spell books, but still it couldn't hurt to look. Particularly since there was a good chance that there might be a Horux somewhere in there, and if they were really lucky they might even find something on how to destroy a Horux.

The trio needed a plan on how to slip into the school without anyone the wiser though. The invisibility cloak would allow for two of them at the most to slip in and unless they had Harry take Hermione then come back for Ron it would take longer than they really had to do the job. There was also the chance that someone might see them and they might get noticed. Ron had thought that they could just stun anyone that was in the library and do what they needed to do and then memory charming the people in there to forget them. Hermione had suggested that they pose as transfer or exchange students and that way they could come and go from the library as they pleased. Ron had shot that idea down when he asked if they would have to spend time in muggle classes as well. Harry had said that they could use Halloween as a cover and slip into the building at night and do their searching then. The others had reluctantly nodded, though Hermione did remind them that this was only going to help them for a couple of nights afterward they would need to think up something else. The plan unfortunately meant that no one could see what they really looked like. While it was true that they could use some self-transfiguration spells on themselves, a mask or something might work better, which is why they were currently on their way toward a Costume shop called Ethan's.

Hermione had approved the idea saying that they could even explain away their wands and any magic that they might be forced to perform that night away by the muggles as they would think it was some elaborate Halloween trick or other.

The trio ducked into the Halloween store and began rooting around for masks and other ways to disguise themselves. They were near the back and couldn't help but overhear the conversation of a guy and two girls as the blonde admired a costume dress. "I prefer my women in spandex." The guy said smiling innocently at the blonde that was regarding the dress.

Harry chuckled at the bold statement. "Not to mention that they look like they can take care of themselves when they're dressed in spandex as opposed to those frilly dress things which just scream damsel in distress."

"Exactly." The dark haired guy said in agreement as he turned to look at the figure that was behind him.

Hermione regarded the fancy looking gown before turning to the blonde with a curious expression. "Aren't you a little old to believe in fairy tale endings and happily ever after?"

The blonde blushed slightly at this till she noticed the witches' gear in the brunette's hands. "I don't know, aren't you a little old to be dressing up as a good little witch?" She shot back at her with a look."

"Perhaps I can be of some help before either of you burn up or attack each other." An amused voice from behind them all said. The three magic users barely managed to restrain themselves from drawing their wands as a man with slightly graying hair came up behind them.

"You know, I'm beginning to think that were being slowly but surely taken over by the British." Xander cracked. "I mean seriously, how many British speaking people are there in this town these days anyways?"

"You know of other British speaking people in this town?" Harry asked with surprise. He had thought that they had just run into the only other British speaking for several miles.

"Yeah sure." The other teen said shrugging his shoulders. "The librarian at our school is British too." He added as if it was nothing.

"Your Librarian is British as well?" Hermione asked nervously, swallowing back anything else she might have to say about this revelation.

"That is what he said." The blonde said slipping between them. "You got something else you need to ask?" She asked looking at the girl as if expecting a challenge.

"Uh no." Hermione said in a daze.

"Ahem." The storeowner said, drawing all of their attention back towards him causing blushes from both groups. "As I was saying before you got distracted. He said to them all dryly. "Perhaps I can be of some help." He undid the clasp on the dress and held it up to the blonde as she looked into a full-length mirror. "For you there lies the hidden princess." He then turned to Hermione who had only a handful of traditional magical items in her hands. "And as for you." He said as he placed the nylon witches hat on Hermione's head. "We have the beautiful and stunning enchantress."

The two girls stuttered slightly, but before they could form any words the jokesters from both groups snorted at the man and what he had said. "Bloody hell mate. Don't you think that you're laying it on the two of them a bit thick?" The red headed one asked, his blue eyes shining in amusement.

"Yeah, you'd have to be either pretty thick headed or pretty empty headed to fall for those kinds of lines." Xander added with a chuckle. "Unless of course you're really that desperate or it's been that long since you talked to a pretty girl."

"That, or he can't find any his own age who would even bother to give him the time of the day." Ron added with a grin.

"And I suppose that you can come up with better costumes then?" The man snapped at the pair of them.

"How about heroes that got the job done no matter what?" Xander asked, meeting the storeowner's challenge. "And not the really super powered kinds either, but the ones that have to deal with as much grief and crap as we do here in the real world and most of the times they win their fights that they're usually out match in by skill and blind luck?"

"And do any of you just what it is that you would need for such costumes?" Ethan challenged, hoping that the boy would take a hint and shut up already. He was sure that Janus would find it particularly amusing if the Slayer, as a protector would be in need of a protector on this night.

Xander grinned at the man. "Sure that would not be a problem at all." His eyes scanned the rows of costumes before his eyes lit on one. "Here you go Buff." He said as he pulled out a red and yellow costume. "The original Spiderwoman costume." He explained to his friend. "She was supposed to be the ultimate weapon according to some people. To bad for them she had a bit of a bad habit though."

"Really, and what might that bad habit be?" Buffy questioned him curiously.

"She had this horrid little problem of actually thinking for herself." Xander said, giving a mock shudder as if he had described something horrid. "You'll need a dark haired wig to make the look though." He added. "Preferably black."

"Right." Buffy said, as she looked the costume over with a critical eye. It would show her curves off and let Angel get a look at what he could have if he stopped playing games with her she mused.

"Also, think of the blood vessel that Snyder will probably blow when he sees you in that." Xander added with a grin. "He didn't make a costume do and don't list after all so you can wear that and throw that little fact in the trolls face."

"You had me earlier, but now you've got me o so sold." Buffy said with a grin and gave her friend a quick hug. The guy gave a goofy grin and returned the hug.

"Ultimate weapon huh?" Harry said as he looked at the costume the girl was holding. "You wouldn't happen to be able to find a guy version of that would you? He half-heartedly joked in a slightly sarcastic manner.

"Lets see, your short, dark haired and I bet that your temper is a lot like your height."

"Hey!" Harry growled in annoyance, while his friends snickered at him.

"You got to admit that he's got you down pretty well mate." Ron chuckled as he slapped his friend on the back.

"Good, glad to hear that." Xander said as he pulled another brightly colored costume out. "I give you the Wolverine." He explained to the oblivious wizard. "Short, quick, deadly and efficient. The best there is at what he does. The guy is probably equipped with more secrets than most people would like to believe."

"All right." Harry said as he took the costume not sure that there was much else he could do. He placed the long white beard back in the shelf where he had found it. He looked the costume over it was a yellow or gold color with blue and black in various other parts and a red belt with a giant X for a buckle. There were blue gloves with small areas on the knuckles for something and a half mask that would cover the top side of his face well.

"Now for you two girls." Xander said turning to the other female members of the group rubbing his hands in anticipation. "Will, with those eyes and hair you would make a great Mary Jane or Jean Grey." He told his friend honestly. "However, since we're going the whole dark hero route then you need something slightly different than those paragons of virtue." He produced a shiny black bodysuit from a rack and some bracelets and a belt from a bin of various odds and ends. "I give you the seductive, dangerous and very beautiful Black Widow the Russian super spy supreme." He said theatrically.

Willow blushed and mumbled something, and a smiling Buffy took the ghost costume out of the hands of her friend and placed it back in its rack as if nothing was happening.

"And now for you." Xander said turning to Hermione who had a deer caught in the headlights look as she watched the guy's eyes rove up and down her body. He peered particularly hard into her eyes before backing off from her. "You're the quiet prim and proper type right? Only problem is underneath all that good girl exterior is someone that gets off on the bad girl attitude and adrenaline rush." Hermione blushed even harder as she nodded in reluctant agreement.

"Whoa, how did you figure that one out?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Simple really." Xander said shrugging a bit. "She's got all the classic bookworm attributes that I knows so well. But her eyes have a fire in there that looks kind of like the Buffsters, so I went with what I had and got lucky. You don't want people to think that about you all the time might I suggest that you have these two carry your books for you." Xander suggested with a grin, as he pointed to the book bag on Hermione's arm. "Willow uses me and Buffy has extra arms all the time."

"Hey! You trying to turn us into her pack mules mate?"

"Ron be quiet, I want to hear what kind of costume he can come up with." Hermione told her friend impatiently,

"Right." Xander said as his eyes scanned the costume racks till he spied a purple item. "Here we are!" He said happily. "The lovely and beautiful Psylocke, master ninja assassin and telepath. Raised to be the good girl, but has a wild streak a mile wide." He then plopped the costume in her hands along with a black wig for Buffy and a purple wig for Hermione.

"I don't know." Hermione said. "I mean its kind of revealing."

"Hey come on it could be worse." Buffy said with a grin. "You could have some sort of bikini combo. Take advantage of him while he's letting his comic boy thing go before the pervert side of him switches on." Hermione nodded, though she still looked unsure.

"And finally we have you." Xander said as he came down to Ron. Xander looked the guy over before nodding. "Your kind of like me aren't you? Not so much with the power or the skill, but you do what you got to do. We're the kind that if we ever do get some cool power or other its more likely to be a curse than a blessing. I know just the thing, it'll take me a minute to find all of the pieces though." Xander said as he quickly ran around the store collecting a small bundle. He finally came back with a whole white outfit that had a cloak, mask, gloves; boot covers, a pair of toy rifles, and a half moon pendant. "Ladies and Brits! I give you Mark Spector the Moon Knight!" Xander said, as he slipped the mask and cloak on over the redheaded boy's head.

"And for yourself?" Ethan asked grudgingly, the boy had the gift of seeing the inner person instead of the façade that they normally hid behind. An extremely rare gift, all the more rare because unless he was mistaken the boy's gift wasn't mystical in nature al all but was completely natural. He wasn't to worried about though as he was more interested in just what kinds of chaos such costumes as these would create tonight.

Willow grinned at them all. "He's the Punisher." She explained as she pulled a black shirt with a skull on it that Xander had been hiding behind his back. "Hurt his friends and family and he'll make you pay." Buffy looked skeptical for a moment before she nodded in agreement.

"So I guess it's the anti hero route for all of us tonight then?" Hermione questioned receiving nods from her two friends who were eyeing the costumes appreciatively.

"Yep, looks like it." Xander said with a grin at all of them and a mocking smirk at Ethan. "A whole band of heroes who aren't afraid to kill to save the lives of everybody else."

Ethan inwardly sighed before addressing the group. "Very well then is this what you all want then?" He asked them.

The group nodded and began paying for their things as Ethan rang them up. "Harry mate how, the hell am I supposed to pay for all of this stuff?" Ron hissed at his friend.

"Its to help us with our job, so I'll help out." Harry muttered at his friend.

"But."

"Shut it Ron." Harry hissed at his friend. "Its for a good cause." Harry growled as he took the pile of white items and guns and stacked his and Ron's stuff with Hermione's and paid for it all. "This has been interesting, I guess we'll see you." Harry said.

Ethan chuckled as he watched the group split up as they left. Tonight would be most interesting he thought. The last comments of the boy that had picked out the costumes had interested him. Heroes that killed when saving had quiet a it of potential for chaos. The potential chaos actually raised if they did something like killed an innocent while possessed. The combination of the blood of an innocent and chaos magic had so much potential that he could hardly wait to see what it was that would happen. It looks like of the two of them he would have the last laugh at the boy.

* * *

Dru gasped and screamed as she woke up. Spike was at her side in a moment as she raised her voice. "Easy there luv, easy." Spike soothed to his insane sire. "Its all right now. Just had a bit of a bad dream. Must have been that old man that you ate. Think we'll need to keep you away from the more aged types of food for a while and let your diet consist of some of the fresher and younger stuff for a while."

"No Spike, its changed it's all changed." The vampire seer whined at her childe. "The magic lion cubs have gone and changed it all. Made it so it won't be fun anymore."

"Really, and how did they do that love?" Spike asked curiously. The vampire's curiosity had been raised after the warning he had been given by the seer earlier about something odd happening tonight of all nights, but now something big had changed it all it seemed. Now instead of laughing she was curled up into a ball how much could some wankers change things.

The vampire pouted at her protector. "The nasty slayer who stole daddy away from me won't be taught all sorts of manners like how to have a proper tea party. She's going to be a bright colored arachnid! The puny little kitten won't become an unthinking dog, but will become a jungle cat. The little sapling won't become a spirit she'll become a dancing killing tree."

"Well it don't sound all bad then right?" Spike said akwardly trying to comfort her from the vision. "Those last two sound like they ought to be sort of interesting." He tried hoping that this was the right thing to say.

The vampire sobbed slightly. "There's more though Spike! The lighting cub will become the small man beast with claws forged from science. The brother cub will become an unwavering servant of the moon. Then there is the sage cub she'll become the mind ninja and go looking for the one who hurts the one she cares for." The vampire fussed for a few more minutes in Spikes arms. "We need to find the magic snake man that tells half truths and runs from the death he'll help us." Dru said, before she finally passed out as the strain of the visions finally overtook her extremely weak body.

Spike just held her for a moment before easing her back onto the bed. He turned to one of his minions that had followed him in. "You there, I want you to go and keep an eye on the slayer and her pathetic little groupies. I want to know what it is that they're up to and who these magic lion cubs might be." Spike turned to look at his sire before noticing that the minion was still there. "What you still here? He asked as he looked at the vampire in disbelief. You waiting for an engraved invitation or something like that mate? Maybe I should find you some holy water to take a bath in." He threatened letting his game face show.

"Yes sir, I'm going sir." The vampire called out, making a run for the door before the blonde vampire decided to follow through on his threat.

Spike smirked as he watched the sodding idiot leave to go watch the Slayer. It was good being the big bad. The vampire thought as he returned to watch over Drusilla he had feeling that he would be here a while. Spike sat in a nearby arm chair and pulled a cigarette out and lit it and waited.

* * *

"So tell me Ripper old mate. Do you really think that your little protégés will manage to keep their hands as silky white of human blood as you managed to keep them?" Ethan goaded his old friend and protector. "After all, if anyone knows what would happen when you mix chaos magic and the death of innocents you would. Mind you I was never as powerful as you were in it all but you got to admit I have a certain amount of style."

"Why would they feel the need to kill?" Giles questioned doing his best to contain a growl. He had to find the way to end this blasted spell quickly before someone was hurt. He would deal with Ethan and his dammned games later.

"Why didn't you know Ripper? They and another group put together some fairly deadly costumes. In fact as I recall while they were guys that fought on the side of the angels they were a far cry from being white hats that would understand why they shouldn't kill unless someone warned them not to that is. The results of all that should be pretty interesting if you know what I mean since quiet a number of the kids chose the monster mask. Personally I wanted to make the Slayer a damsel in distress this way might make it more interesting though. I'll have to come up with a way to thank that boy of hers sometiime."

"The blood of an innocent." Giles said in disbelief ignoring the last part. "The consequences could be anything Ethan."

"That is why they call it chaos Ripper old boy. You remember all of the fun we used to have don't you? Think of it this way now you'll have more in commo with those children." Ethan mocked at him.

* * *

Xander held his assault rifle on the Moon Knight as the trio of other heroes strode into the library. In the two days since they had last seen each other the other trio appeared to have gone through just as many if not more changes than they had. The British trio had all grown and bulked up quiet a bit. The girl like Buffy had lost her original hair color it seemed and now instead of a white British girl she was half British half Asian, She also had a red tattoo that nearly covered half of one side of her face.

"I take it that the three of you regrettably were forced to kill last night as well before realizing just what it was that you were doing." Giles asked them sadly. The two groups were tensed and ready to fight each other if they had to. Using Xander's infernal comic books, which were part of the reason that they were all like this Giles had learned a bit about the powers and abilities of all six teens.

"Geeze, what was your first bloody clue?" The girl asked her hand glowing with some sort of pink energy.

"Easy there lady." Xander warned keeping his gun steady as he leveled it at the telepath.

"Little uncle can you not handle your friends?" Willow asked in Russian. The surprising thing to all of the teens was that they could understand every word that she had just spoken.

"Great another thing to try and understand." Wolverine grumbled.

* * *

"Sorry Giles, while none of us, or are other selves are mercenaries. You know as well as we do that the Council could afford to pay us for our work out here." Buffy said to her Watcher meeting his glare head on. "They could also afford to pay for our equipment, yet more and more we're having to do that ourselves."

"True." Giles grudgingly admitted. "But that is by no means a reason for you to abandon your post here and go searching for troubles elsewhere when you have plenty of things to do here." The Watcher protested.

"Oh come on Giles, they need our help." Xander said looking up from where he was cleaning a pair of rifles with ease and even kept his hand near a magnum pistol while he worked. "Besides all of those wannabe nazi killers are just casually waltzing around Britain as if they own the place while the good and honest people are forced to hide in fear unsure whether or not they'll survive a trip to pick up some food. We got to help these guys they need our help. Besides do you really think that this dark idiot really knows how to wage war? From what we can understand it'll be like shooting fish in a barrel." Xander asked with a predatory smile. We'll show them what it means to have real fear."

"So, shall I just inform the Council that you're making your way toward England then?" Giles asked in annoyance angry that these new personalities had somehow actually made the three scoobies even more stubborn than they were before somehow.

"It's either that, or come with us bub." Harry said from where he was leaning against the wall casually waiting for all of them to decide.

Giles sighed before finally nodding hoping that he would be there when things finally went south for all of them. "Very well, I just know that I'm going to regret this though." He told them all. "It will be quiet enjoyable to stick it to that brainless, self important, overblown, buffoon of troll though." He told them all with a satisfied smirk.

"Good. Glad that you finally managed to convince him." Ron said as he tossed a wallet full of false Identification and paperwork. "You might need these later on so keep them nearby. We'll help you pack everything up with our help all of your books and weapons will be able to be packed in only a couple of crates."

"Yes, that will make things easier if that is all that I have to deal with." Giles agreed with the redheaded male. He then turned to look at his three charges. "And how do you three intend to explain your leaving the country?" He questioned them. Particularly with your parents."

"My parents are kind of not caring so long as I don't bother them." Xander said shrugging.

"Yeah, and I made up a fake boarding school and all that with you as my chaperone." Willow added.

"And as for Joyce? I highly doubt that either method would have worked with her."

Psylocke helped us out. The three said nodding to the British/Asian girl who was sitting in a meditative stance.

Very well Giles said in defeat I am sure that I just don't want to know how it is that she managed that one. How do you plan to pay for the various pieces of equipment that you are going to need though?"

Willow looked from her computer. The girl had changed from a plain and simple insecure girl to a person with a deadly glare and body that now made Cordelia Chase envious. "I've managed to hack into a number of criminal organizations and reroute large portions of their money into multiple accounts that we can then access whenever we have need of it."

"Really what kind of organizations?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Um lets see, some of the main amounts are from the Russian mafia and the Yakuza."

"Willow are you mad?" Giles asked her exasperated. "By doing that, you are likely to have several criminal elements after us now."

"And the bad side of that would be what?" Ron asked him. "If they could actually do something to us that would stop us."

"Good point." Xander said. "And if they do come for us then we'll have some work done for others. It also saves the time of ever having to worry about looking for these guys. They'll come to us instead."

Giles sighed at the group. "I think that I am going to have even more gray hairs by the time this is all over."

"Aw don't be like that Giles." Willow said with a grin.

* * *

Moon Knight grinned beneath his mask as he saw Greyback come out of the brush. He pulled his sniper rifle out and aimed at the creep that had attacked his brother and caused more than a few problems for his brother. He looked down the sight and quietly blew the knees out of the insane werewolf. He placed the gun down and then walked toward the downed werewolf he wanted to have a nice and long conversation with this animal before he finally killed him. It was kind of tempting to turn the mad dog over to Remus and his brother but he couldn't take the chance that in doing so Greyback wouldn't somehow escape. This way would be so much easier for him to do. He drew his pistol and fired a shot into each shoulder, as he got close enough to the werewolf. "We need to talk." He growled menacingly, as he towered over wounded wolf.

"You won't get away with this, my pack shall avenge me for this." The werewolf growled at him. "And if they don't."

"If they don't it'll be because the dark lord you serve told them to back off. "The Moon Knight told him harshly. "I don't know what it is that you think that your doing by this little game of yours, but I think that you should know that as of now you slave of the Dark Lord will no longer be around to change things. Once I learn everything that I can about the things that you do I'll kill you."

Greyback snarled at him weakly causing the Moon Knight to chuckle at the weak piece of defiance being thrown at him.

* * *

Spiderwoman backhanded the dark skinned Slayer into the wall. "Stay down, there's no reason for the two of us to be fighting." She told the slayer, before glancing at the Council wet team that had been sent along with the Slayer to take her down. She waited a moment before noticing that the Slayer had faded into unconsciousness. Two members of the wet team were unconscious due to her venom blasts and would be in the hospital for a while. Spiderwoman moved quickly and searched the Council team for anything of value taking the weapons and gear that they had. With this gear they would be saved the need in replacing some of their own equipment and it didn't matter if these guys were found since they were Council rejects and would probably be back out on the streets with all of the gear within an hour. The way they had the humiliation of having been beaten and a lot of lost gear that they would have to replace. Spiderwoman hesitated over the fallen Slayer before she left her with the rest of the Council team. They were too busy to babysit a Slayer who thought of them as the enemy.

Buffy shook her head in disbelief. It seemed that Voldemort was expanding his operations now by taking control of the various smaller mystical societies that operated somewhere between being normal and having magical powers. The Council team had been all under the Imperious and whether that was normal at the moment she was unsure. She would have to wait to find out.

* * *

Xander sighed in boredom as he set the bomb off. You'd think that with everyone here being magical that setting this all up would have been a lot more difficult but the truth was it was one of the easiest jobs he had ever done. He had waited till all sorts of key officials had strolled into their offices before he finally pulled the trigger on the bombs. Doors all over the place blew outwards as the C4 blew witches and wizards all over the place. Xander adjusted his jacket and strode off unconcerned about what had happened. The craziest part was that no one tried to stop me unless it was because they wanted to get out before he did.

* * *

"So, you are the mentor to these accursed children that have been plaguing my forces these last few months." Voldemort hissed, as he looked the old muggle over unimpressed with the beaten figure. "I was expecting someone more impressive."

"Yes, well one does not always get what one expects out of life." Giles countered the dark wizard.

Voldemort was tempted to crucio the muggle before him but held back on the impulse for the moment. He would learn to mind those that were his betters soon enough. "You will tell me how it is that they can do what it is that they do muggle."

"Sod off." Giles wheezed at the wizard.

"You will answer me you pathetic muggle trash! For I am Lord Voldemort! Heir to Salazar Slytherian! The greatest of the Hogwarts Four! I have ways of making you talk that you could never imagine."

"That won't work on him mate. The Watcher is one tough old bird and made of a lot sterner stuff than most people like to think he is." Spike said as he sauntered into view casually circling the pair as if deciding on which of the two would be worth the least amount of trouble to him. "I've done some asking around and found out that old Ripper here is a bit of a legend amongst the regular folks. By the way mate Eyegohn is out looking for ya."

"Good he'll at least make it quick." Giles said.

"True, true." Spike said in agreement. "Till then though we got you and I'm sure that we can keep you quiet busy what with all the screaming that you're going to be doing and all." Spike said cheerfully. "Maybe when Eyegohn is done with ya I'll put your head up on a railroad spike and mail it to the Slayer and her groupies. Best part is that the Slayer and her groupies aren't going to be able to find you here." Spike grinned as he said that.

* * *

The group of six grinned as they saw the Death Eaters that had come at the mere mention of the name of their master's name. "Take em." Wolverine said from his spot on a large tree branch that overlooked the area. The others attacked the group with precise attackers that mowed their enemies down. As the remaining Death Eaters scrambled away Wolverine jumped from a tree and landed on what he presumed was a senior Death Eater. He grabbed the Death Eater by the front of his robes and slammed him into a nearby tree.

"Your going to answer my questions bub?" He asked the Death Eater.

"And if I don't feel like it?" The Death Eater asked nervously as he eyed the figure that looked like it had just come out of the Forbidden Forrest.

"Then I give ya ta the count o three." Wolverine said, he held his fist up and popped his claws for a moment before sheathing them. He then placed his fist under the masked wizard's chin. "One." He said, as one of the claws popped out right beside the Death Eaters face. "Two." The second claw sprang out on the other side. "You better hope that my claw doesn't slip any." Wolverine said with a feral grin.

"No! I'll talk." The Death Eater said.

"Good choice." Wolverine said as he sheathed his claws.

* * *

Voldemort watched in disbelief as the Weasley boy climbed back to his feet. A bit earlier the boy had been killed and yet here he was climbing back to his feet. The uncomfortably familiar snikt sound drew his attention away from the Weasley boy to Potter who was also impossibly climbing to his feet. "You must tell me how it is that you managed to survive that one Potter." He drawled out to the figure.

"Trade secret bub." Wolverine said as he glared at his opponet.

"I shall enjoy ripping those secrets out of your body Potter." Voldemort sneered.

"Your more than welcome tah try it." Wolverine growled. "Jest remember that the last time ya tried tah yank info outta my head you found yourself facing a wall."

Voldemort scowled at the reminder of what had happened the last time he had made an attempt.

"Sides that, my mind is a whole lot more dangerous than it was when ya thought ya could possess me. So are ya done hiding behind other people then claiming their work for your own? Can ya actually fight or do you need to call in someone tah do that fer ya as well? Cause as I recall the last few times that you fought one on one you either lost or had a draw."

"I need none to fight my fights! I am Lord Voldemort and I crush all who stand against me."

"Right." Psylocke drawled as she stepped out of a shadow. "That's why you needed Malfoy and Snape to kill Dumbledore for you. Its cause he was no match for you despite the fact that he actually managed to fight you to a draw till you had to hide Harry's body and try to cheat to win."

"None are greater than I am mudblood." Voldermort snarled.

"Your just another wannabe who thinks he's all that." Spiderwoman said as she tossed the broken body of Nagini at Voldemorts feet her hands glowing with what would probably be the most powerful bio blast that she had ever sent at anyone.

"Got to say its about time that we finished this." Punisher said as he drew a pair of automatics on the wizard.

"I know what you mean." The Black Widow said in agreement, as she charged both of her Widow's bites up and aimed at the dark wizard.

The Dark Lord glanced at all of them in disbelief he had seen nearly all of these children fall in battle. "How is this possible? I saw you fall, there shouldn't be a way for any of you to be here you were all dead."

"What can we say we got better." They all said with grim smiles of satisfaction on what they were about to do


	13. Sky High

**Sky High**

Buffy has to attend Sky High (thrown into alternate reality maybe?) Lives with Strongholds despite not liking Will maybe? Pairing with Warren Peace.

Don't see this crossover very much.

* * *

Buffy smiled sadly at her sister one last time before she jumped through the portal. Hopefully this sacrifice would save not only her sister but the rest of the world as well. Death was her gift, this was her gift to her sister, her friends and to the world. As she fell her mind thought of all those that she had known and cared for in this war. Angel, Spike, Faith, Riley, Giles, Willow, Xander, Oz, Cordellia, Anya, Tara, Pike, Merrick, Wesley, Mom and Dawn. They were all a part of her team and family, even those that she hadn't liked all that much at times. For the first time in a while she was content with who and what she was. She smiled peacefully for the first time in months then entered the magical vortex. As the Slayer's body passed through the magical rip in time and space her body became infused with the various energies from all of the dimensions that she passed through before she was finally spat out.

The blonde opened her eyes in surprise to see an old alley rushing toward her. The blonde did a painful belly flop onto several old mattresses. The blonde groaned and sat there for a minute in too much pain to try and move from where she was. As she sat there she attempted to think about what it was that she had been doing before she fell. Flashes of various things came up, but none of them were powerful enough for her to understand what they meant. She then tried to remember who she was and a distant memory of Buffy Summers surfaced, but other than that she couldn't recall anything more.

* * *

A week passed, and the lack of memories was still a problem for the girl. She had memories of fighting all sorts of things monsters with glowing eyes, robots, monsters with robot parts, ladies in dresses that looked bad, some giant snakes, but no memory of who she had been as a person. She remembered how she had fought enemies all over mainly at night or in dark alleys. The skills that she remembered all seemed to be there, though she couldn't really test some of the weapon memories like the crossbow since there weren't any of those nearby. Some of the memories confused her though since some of those memories were of a time that she was obviously not old enough to be. She looked in a mirror and guessed that she was as old as some of the first combat memories, but not much older. So why she had memories of being twenty or so and fighting with monsters she had no idea. Could they be visions of things to come maybe? Another thing that she wasn't sure about though is where she lived. She had no real home and had made a warehouse her base so as not to worry about that.

The blonde looked down from the window of her warehouse home and saw what looked like a group of ninja's heading toward a nearby building. Intrigued the blonde decided to follow after them and see just what it was that the group might be up to. She leaped from the window and landed catlike on the ground before she ran after them and slipped into the building. She quickly found a dark shadowy corner and waited. Her wait was short as a few minutes later two figures in red white and blue came in. One dropped to the ground like a ton of bricks while the other actually flew in through the open doors. Everyone in New York knew who the pair were. They were Jetstream and the Commander. The blonde watched as Two of the world's mightiest superheroes mowed through the group of ninjas. Jetstream actually outfighting them, while the Commander just swung at them like a brawler knocking them back. Buffy watched as four of the ninjas decided to cut their losses and make a run for her direction. The door she had slipped through obviously being the emergency exit. The blonde sighed and clothes lined the leader of the runners before she stepped into the light so everyone could see her.

"You guys sure that this is the way that you want to go?" She asked the ninjas, as they helped their lead chicken up. "I mean the party isn't done just yet." The ninjas stared at her for a moment before they all began rushing at her. She dodged the blows while her answering shots staggered or slammed her opponents. She finished the last one by tossing him into the air and his clothes caught on a metal hook. Buffy didn't have time to celebrate her victory though as she saw that Jetstream and the Commander were heading her way. Well this was going to either go really good or really bad. She thought to herself.

"Nicely done." Commander complimented her, admiring where her last throw had tossed the ninja.

"Yes, a very good job." Jetstream agreed, while she looked at the ninjas on the ground. The girl before them had used a good combination of strength and martial arts. "I suppose you'll want to get going now what with school starting next week and all." She said as she eyed the girl.

"Uh yeah." Buffy agreed nervously not liking where the woman was going with this conversation. She sounded way to mom like, and that could be a real problem if she decided to push it. "Can hardly wait." She said awkwardly.

"Yes." The Commander said, a smile on his face as he recalled his school days. "I'm sure that you'll enjoy your school days quiet a bit. Particularly if your already throwing ninjas around like an experienced superhero."

For some unknown reason Buffy felt a tightness in her chest at this. Like an experienced Superhero? She thought to herself indignantly. She really wanted to lay into him for that one for some reason and she wasn't sure why.

"Why are you out on this side of town anyways?" The Commander asked her oblivious to the anger that the small girl was feeling as he snubbed her. "Shouldn't you be with your parents? I'm sure that that they don't want you doing the hero thing just yet."

Great now the Commander was acting like an over concerned parent, could this meeting go any worse? Buffy did a mental checklist and realized that yes, it could get worse and that the conversation was leading up to that very quickly if she didn't leave like now. "Well now that you mention it, I should probably get going now." Buffy said, as she backed away and made a run for the door.

"Not so fast young lady." Jetstream said in a very mom like voice while her eyes narrowed at the teen. "Just who are your parents?" She asked toward the back of the blonde.

Buffy paused at this and glanced at the pair of heroes. Somehow she didn't think that these two would be overly pleased if they found out that she was living on her own with nearly no money and no memory of who she was. "Sorry, but I've got to go." She called out to them before she took off.

Jetstream scowled as she watched the girl make a run for it. "Stop her!" She cried out to her partner.

Buffy looked over her shoulder to see the Commander charging after her, his arms outstretched as he tried to catch her. Buffy ignored him as she turned back around and inwardly cursed as she saw that Jetstream was now in front of her. Stupid super speed flying powers. She planted her foot on the wall and pushed off giving her the height she needed to kick out against the woman.

Jetstream grunted as she was knocked back nearly to the door. She watched as instead of running the blonde turned to face the Commander. After kicking her that probably wasn't the smartest of moves. The heroine thought to herself as she watched the two. The girl was better than either of them had thought. The woman told herself as she watched her catch her husband's arm and instead of trying to overpower him like most would have she used a judo throw that sent him flying into a wall. The girl turned and began running the other way now that the superheroes were blocking her exit route. The two climbed to their feet and gave chase.

Buffy cursed to herself. How could she have been so stupid as to throw those two in front of her way out? These guys were fast, tough and strong. She had to out think them, and instead she had placed herself in a bad spot really not something that she wanted to do. She saw the Commander behind her again and sighed knowing that Jetstream was probably in front of her again. She turned and there as expected was Jetstream only this time there was no wall for her to push off of, she would have to think of something else something that would hopefully throw her into the Commander meaning that they would have to stop for a moment and give her the moment she needed to put space between her and them. Maybe a forward flip would catch them by surprise since they were no doubt expecting her to try and hit Jetstream again. Here goes nothing she thought as she tried jumping over the woman. She forgot to fact in the fact that Jetstream could still move while in the air though and was knocked down as the woman gave the slightest of pushes. Buffy landed in a roll and came face to face with the Commander. Acting on instinct the girl lashed out and had to hold back a cry of pain as her fist connected with his hand.

"Had enough?" The Commander asked curiously, but in a serious voice no longer treating her as someone who was having fun but treating her as a real potential threat.

"Yeah." The girl said.

"Good. Now are you going somewhere?"

Buffy looked at her hand and then over her shoulder where Jetstream was hovering just waiting for her to make a move. She could already imagine just what she could do. Another judo throw and the two would be crashed on the floor the only problem was that as long as he held her fist she would go flying with them. Meaning that at the moment she had no escape. "Guess not." She said sighing.

"Good answer." Commander said, giving her hand a warning squeeze before he released her hand. The two adults then moved closer together to have a whispered conversation while Buffy massaged her hand.

"Well now what do we do with her?" The Commander questioned. "She doesn't look like the kid of anyone that I know on good or evil."

"Well, she's obviously either the child of a super villain or is a first generation hero that slipped through the cracks of the schools detection services. We also can't just take her to the police because she didn't want to tell us about her parents." Jetstream pointed out.

"And what do you propose that we do with her then?"

"Well, Will is starting school next week we can just send her to school at the same time. There is that special fund for misunderstood children."

"I dunno Jetstream, I don't think that's such a good idea. If she really is the child of a super villain then she'll be able to tell whoever her parents are where we are." The Commander argued back. "Do you really want to have the house trashed by one of our fights?"

"I know that this is a risk Commander, but it's the best I can come up with." Jetstream explained to her counterpart. "And you better not be thinking of trying to slip away young lady." She told Buffy who had been slowly making her way toward a sewer entrance.

Buffy shrugged before she slid down and sat on the ground and waited for the pair to come to their decision. Despite the fact that they were whispering she could hear them both just fine. Another nice quirk of being who or maybe it was what she was.

"Fine." The Commander grunted, "but I don't like it and she's not allowed to go into the Secret Sanctum at all. Not until we can determine whether or not we can trust her."

"Fine I'll accept that." Jetstream agreed to his terms.

The pair then turned to look at the blonde who was waiting on them in a bored like manner to make a decision, a toothpick dangling from her mouth. "Don't suppose that your going to give me much of a choice on this one are you?" She drawled out at them.

"Its either this, or you go to a foster home designed specifically for kids with powers." Jetstream told the girl. "Personally I think that you'll like it better with us."

"Fine." Buffy said she held her hand up. "Buffy Summers."

"Steve and Josie Stronghold." The Commander said, taking the offered hand.

* * *

Buffy dropped and rolled as an angry Coach Boomer dropped a car at her. "Sorry Coach, but its enhanced strength not super strength. I think a few hundred pounds is my top." Buffy said, as she dusted her leather jacket off.

"Is that a fact?" Boomer said, eyeing her in annoyance, as the car was returned to its waiting spot.

"Sure. I also have enhanced senses, speed, agility and healing along with the enhanced strength. I break a bone and it heals in a couple of days. I can also use every weapon I've ever tried with out any problems."

"I see." Boomer said unimpressed at the list of minor powers that the girl possessed. "Well here at Sky High we're looking for Super not enhanced. Sidekick."

"Works for me." Buffy said with a grin she then performed a back flip to land into the crowd.

"Nice but not nice enough hodgepodge." Boomer said before he began moving down the list of students.

* * *

Buffy looked over at Warren. "So you've got those fire powers from your mom and the super toughness from your dad then?"

"Yeah, he's one of the few that could go toe to toe with Strongholds dad." Warren said noncommittally.

"Nice combo of super powers." The blonde complimented as she twirled a knife in her hand while Warren tossed a fireball back and forth casually.

"So how long before Stronghold or one of his cronies comes to try and save you from my bad influence?" Warren asked.

"Who knows, who cares. Its not like any of them can tell me what it is that I can and can't do." Buffy said in annoyance. She really wished that the Commander hadn't given the geek squad the task of making sure that she behaved. "You ready to move though before they come up to us and nearly wet themselves again?" Being feared did have its perks.

"Yeah I have to check on something that I'm doing for Mad Science lab anyways." Warren said as he caught the fire ball and absorbed it into his hand.

"Cool." Buffy said a she picked up both of their lunch trays and tossed them at a trashcan where they landed neatly.

The pair of leather clad teens ignored the nervous looks that they received from everyone as they passed by the various tables. They made their way toward the back of the school and came upon a garage. The two entered and looked around. On one side were various junk heaps that had been trashed beyond recognition other than the fact that they had been high powered vehicles or spaceships at one time. On the other side was a small row of various cars, trucks, motorcycles and even one of the Sky High school buses. "What is this place?" The blonde asked as she looked around the room.

"The junk garage." Warren explained as he looked over the mess of broken vehicles. "This where all of the trashed transports get stashed after government types and superheroes are done with them. We get to try and restore or make something new with the pieces."

"So why are we here?" Buffy asked the elemental.

The boy flashed a dangerous looking smirk at the girl. "I finally got clearance to start building or restoring a hovercraft. I also recently got together enough money for a bike of my own so now all I have to do is upgrade it into something. When we're done it should be great. I'm thinking armor and scanners for sure.

"Better make it heat resistant as well Mr. Peace." The Mad Science teacher said as he came out from behind a hover tank. "And just what are you doing here Miss Summers?" He asked in disaproval.

"He agreed to teach me Mad Science on the condition that I help him with hand to hand combat." The blonde said. "That and the two of us are outcasts, so it means we hang out a lot with each other."

"Hmm a very good point." The man with the large brain said though he was eyeing the pair suspiciously for a moment. "Mr. Peace, is there something the matter?" He asked, switching his focus back to Warren.

"Huh, no sorry. Its just that tanks looks familiar."

"As it should Mr. Peace. This was the hover tank that your father and I designed in our senior year and won a number of prizes for in Mad Science fair."

"Whoa." Buffy said as the pair of them looked the tank over.

"Can I?" Warren asked nervously.

"Look inside? I suppose so. Just try not to come out as evil when you do though."

* * *

Buffy looked up from where the pair of them had fallen and cringed. Standing there and glaring down at them were the Commander and Jetstream. She was so glad that she wasn't wearing a skirt or this could get really bad. The fact that they were both covered in grease from working on the car helped a little bit at least. "Crap." the two teens groaned as they climbed to their feet.

"Don't suppose you'll us if we told you that wasn't what it looked like will ya?" Buffy questioned the angry looking super hero. The Commander looked mad enough to spit nails right now, or knock them across the ocean whichever came up first.

"Not really." Jetstream told the girl.

"Great." The two grumbled.

"Will throwing parties for the entire hero side of the school. Buffy lying all over Warren Peace of all people." The Commander grumbled as he marched the two out of the garage. The Commander was still unsure which of the offences that he felt was worse. The only thing that he was comfortable with was the fact that Buffy had already disappointed him a few times already this year.

* * *

Buffy smiled as she looked up a the powered up Larry. "I got to say, your probably the first person I've fought who really does have rocks for brains. Tell me boulder head when they approached you on doing something this stupid did it ever cross your gravel brain that there was a reason that these sorts of things are against the school rules? I mean seriously shouldn't you already know better than to pull this kind of stuff or are you really just as dumb as the rocks you look like? Didn't think anyone could actually be that dumb. Let me guess Will stole your title as the strongest Freshman and this lame o move is the only way you could come up with for making a name for yourself." The monster like creature looked down at its feet for a moment. "My god I'm right." The blonde said in surprise. "Can you be anymore pathetic pebbles?"

Larry roared at this and charged at the small blonde that mocked him. His giant hand slammed into the wall just missing Buffy.

"Temper, temper." Buffy mocked. "Am I hitting a little to close to home for you to be comfortable with?"

Still roaring Larry began swinging left and right wildly hoping that one of his blows would catch the smaller sidekick girl.

"Hey Granite brains! Let me show you this interesting new trick that I found out that I can do." Buffy said as she dove away from a fist and landed in a shadowed area and disappeared. Larry howled in rage and slammed his fists into the floor where she had been. "Right behind you Rocky." Buffy said grimly.

Larry turned and saw the blonde dropping out of an overhead shadow and slammed both of her fists into his eyes blinding him. The rock teen howled in pained and held one hand to his eyes while his other waved around trying to hit his attacker.

Buffy ducked under one swipe and grabbed onto a leg and had the shadows swallow them up. The two of them reappeared in the Mad Science labs. Buffy sprang over a table and picked up one of the freeze rays and turned it toward the teen and fired, encasing him into a giant block of ice. "Chill out." Buffy said before she moved to find someone or something else to fight.


	14. D2

**D2**

_Can't believe I actually came up with and wrote this one. Don't ask where the idea came from cause I have no idea, and no I'm not on anything either._

* * *

Joyce sighed, as she looked things over. She needed to get Buffy away from Sunneydale. Hopefully Mr. Giles and her friends would understand why it is that she was going to do what she was. She didn't truly understand everything about what had happened to her daughter over the past few years, she knew that. She was sure though that she was not the best of people to talk to her daughter about all that had happened. No, her daughter needed someone who knew what it was like to have their whole world jerked away from them and made to make do with next to nothing. Buffy also needed a reason to get up and fight. Of all of those things she could only think of one man that could teach her daughter how to win. It was time to call her cousin and have him help Buffy.

This way she could also help her cousin anyways. She told herself proudly. The man was as stubborn as any male when it came to accepting help, but this way she could get help and help her cousin without it seeming like charity. Who knows, maybe Buffy would help her cousin get out of the hole that he had dug himself into. Maybe her daughter could give him the extra push that he needed to return to being on the top of the world where he belonged. Yes, her daughter might be just what he needed to be the success that the whole world knew that he could be.

Joyce had his number, now all she had to do was call him and set things up. He was currently staying with a friend, but she was sure that they could work something out. After all her cousin was Gordon Bombay, one of the best lawyers to ever come out of Minnesota in years. She also understood that he had some skill in some sports as well even if he was getting a little old to be playing around at such things. Hopefully when everything was done the two would both be better and know what it was that they needed to do.

* * *

Buffy sighed as she leaned against her seat and watched the group play against each other. On one side were the Ducks in their green yellow and purple uniforms. A guy had so obviously been the one to put that combination together. On the other side was a group from all over in varying colors and combinations. Colors and combinations that didn't make her think her eyes were about to explode. It had really been interesting how the group had come together. After the man with the money and limo had convinced her uncle to coach the junior Olympic team, she had gone with Charlie as he had gone a quick recruiting drive grabbing all of the members of the team that were still in the city and interested in hockey. The two of them had zoomed all over the city on roller blades using a duck whistle of all things. The group really took their name seriously. She had to admit it had been interesting bringing the team together since they all came from various walks in life. She turned back to watching and for a moment wished she could join them out on the ice. She could just imagine what it was that she could do with this group. She wouldn't mind going against the hottie from Miami or knocking I'm so big and bad down a peg or two. Hell she would love to have a chance to compete against Ken. She was the Slayer though and her powers weren't there for her to play around with. Maybe she could still practice with them though once she was sure that they understand that there was no way that she was going to be a part of the team. Buffy smiled as she began planning on she would convince her uncle to let her practice with the team.

* * *

Lila Morgan, and Lindsay McDonald, nodded to their employers. "Yes sir, of course. The current team U.S.A and the Ducks should be a rather simple matter for us to acquire for you to turn. They're mainly children after all. I doubt that any of them will be able to give us any real problems. The members of the team that didn't make the cut are being rounded up from various places in the U.S even as we speak. It really won't take all that long to find them all and then on the night or nights of your choosing you can have them turned and have your team of hockey players." "Good I want this all to go smoothly." The vampire with the pocket book told the pair.

Lila smiled to herself, she did love it when business and pleasure/revenge mixed together. She remembered Gordon Bombay when he had been a rising star in the world of lawyers. He was one of a handful of lawyers that had managed to regularly beat her in the courtroom. She doubted she would ever forget the small man for managing to do that. Watching the small man get turned would let her know that she had finally gotten her revenge on the former athlete. It would probably be one of the most enjoyable things she would do this month. He really should have joined them here at Wolfram and Hart instead of sticking with that idiot Duckworth. That old fool had practically thrown Bombay to those pathetic street urchins and all over some stupid speeding tickets and the man feeling as if he needed to promote teamwork in his people. It really was a shame to see a man that had managed to beat her so much at her own game to be brought down so low. In her own way she had respected the man for his abilities. The only good thing was that he still had at least one use as far as she was concerned. She knew the old Bombay would understand why she did what she did. She was only going after the W after all. To bad that man was dead though. Coach Bombay would see it as a personal attack and try and do something about it. Oh well that really wasn't her problem.

* * *

Buffy looked at the remnants of the team. Charlie, Bolton, Ken, Karp Connie Russ Goldberg and Wayne were the only ones that had managed to not be recaptured after everything that had happened. This small group was currently all that was left of the Ducks. She had to rescue her uncle and his team there was no argument about that she just wasn't sure if she could really manage to pull this one off on her own. She was glad that she knew where Gunn and his crew were holed up cause she knew that she was going to have to go and get his help for what was to come. Even if he couldn't spare any of his people she was sure that she could at the very least bum some weapons of the leader of the vampire hunting crew. Fortunatley for all of them most of the Ducks were street kids with only a few exceptions that would give her some of the help that she needed. And of the group Wayne was inventive enough to get in a surprise or two ready. The idea of soaking a rope in holy water had its good points in it. They were going to need every advantage that they could get though. The vampires they were fighting were organized, and in all her time those were the more dangerous types of vampires. Lothos, the Master, and Angelus had all been so dangerous to her because they had been organized and ready to fight her. That was what set them apart from regular vamps not their skills in fighting but their abilities to have so many soldiers do what they wanted.

She just knew that Xander was going to enjoy messing with her when she called them and told them that vampires had captured her family. He had such a weird sense of humor at times. She also knew though that she would need the help of her friends and since Sunneyhell was only a couple of hours away she would have to call them to help her out.

* * *

Buffy took the Hockey sticks and handed them over to Gunn. "Word is you have access to weapon making equipment." The blonde said to the dark skinned teen.

"Yeah you heard right." Gunn told the Slayer as he looked her up and down unimpressed with what it was that he was seeing.

"Good, I need the ends of these sticks sharpened, a small blade put into this part of the stick and I need the handle to be reinforced." She explained to the street kid.

Gunn nodded as he pictured what the girl wanted. "Nice idea, multiple weapons that look just like street gear."

"Thanks." the Slayer said. "I just hope that it works the way I want it to."

"If it don't then we'll get together again at a later time and see what it is that we can do for it to make it work the way that you want it to. If you live through whatever it is that your doing that is. Aren't you a little on the small side to be in this kind of business though?"

"Trust me I'm a lot stronger than I look." The slayer returned.

"You say so." The teen said.

* * *

_I'm thinking this would be a one or two chapter story if it ever gets written. Still wish I knew where it came from._


	15. SG1NID

**SG1: NID: **Giles snatched by NID for his language abilities causing Scoobies to hunt for him and his kidnappers. SG1 gets used by Kinsey.

Once again nothing here belongs to me.

The soldier looked through the scope of his sniper rifle at the target

The soldier looked through the scope of his sniper rifle at the target. He and his unit had spent the last week following after the target. They had studied the target and learned all of the more basic habits of the target. Normally an operation like what they were doing would take nearly a month before they made a move against the target but people upstairs wanted this done yesterday. The only thing that they knew for sure about the target was that they would need to hurry and move out with the target as it had a bad habit of having visitors all during the day and night. Once they had the target they got out of town and dropped them off at a set of coordinates. "This is Alpha-1 I have the target in my sights." He said into his throat mike.

"Understood, streets are clean you are clear to take the shot."

"Understood." The soldier said and pulled the trigger. He smiled, as he watched the tranquilizer dart catch the target. A pair of men who had been waiting in the shadows then moved forward and caught the target before it could do anything and hustled the target into the back of a nondescript van with tinted windows. The sniper placed his weapon in a case and then swung the case onto his back and coolly walked away from the site. He would catch up with the others in another car later.

None of the soldiers noticed the platinum blonde figure dressed all in black that was watching them as they took their target away in the quiet of the night. The figure idly wondered just how much that this little tidbit of information would be worth to certain people in the town. A chipped vampire had to find some way to support himself after all blood, whiskey and cigarettes didn't come all that cheap at all.

* * *

Senator Kinsey smiled confidently as he stepped into the room that their guest was currently resting in. He looked over at the aging man who returned his look with a hard stare of cold hard blue that was similar to the look he received from SG1 when they were particularly angry about something. The politician was a bit unsettled by the look, as he had been expecting someone who was scared or nervous not a man that was calmly waiting for him to arrive. Hiding the wonder that he was feeling over the man's seeming unconcern the senator went along with his original plan of greeting. "Good day Dr. Giles. I am glad to see that you are all right. I'm afraid that sometimes the soldiers that we have can get a little bit overzealous at times and we wouldn't want you to have been hurt on the way down here."

"I'm so glad that you worry so much about my health." The man said dryly, as he adjusted his glasses so he could see the senator a little better. "I don't suppose that you could tell me just where it is that I am though?" The British speaking man questioned his host.

"Of course Dr. Giles, I am sure that it was quiet the surprise for a man such as you to find yourself in a place like this." The man said waving his hand around to indicate the room which held a table, bookshelf, desk and bed.

"Yes quiet." The man agreed. "And just who are you?"

"Huh? Oh how rude of me Dr. Giles I'm afraid that in trying to figure how best to talk to you I forgot the most basic part of our conversation. I am United States Senator Robert Kinsey." The man held his hand out as if expecting the Britain to actually take his hand. "With your assistance, I think that we can truly make the world a much safer and better place. If you will just listen to the crazy story it is that I have to tell you that is. After I'm done, I'm sure you'll understand why your invite was as it was."

"I see." Rupert Giles said warily, wondering what this man and his superiors could want. "Very well, I will wait before I say anything else. However I should warn you that I am very difficult to convince of anything."

"Just sit back and give me a chance, you'll understand in the end." The senator promised, as he began telling the story of the Stargate and the history that they wanted Dr. Giles to be made aware of. It wouldn't do for the man to think that they already had someone doing this job. As you can see Dr. Giles our entire way of life is being threatened and there are only a handful of people even aware of the dangers that we all face. As it is though the people in charge of the Stargate are reckless with our safety and have shown that they can't stomach the kind of work that is truly required to keep us all alive.

"Mm hmm. Lets just say that for the moment that I believed you about their being some sort of alien artifact that has the power to take you to other worlds as you believe. What kind of service is it that you think that I would be able to contribute? I highly doubt that you would need me to look over your finds and tell you what they are. That sounds more like the kind of job that someone with various degrees with those infernal computers would be best suited for."

"You'd be surprised what a benefit you can be to our cause Doctor. Not all of these cultures speak English. With your vast knowledge of various dead languages you would be an invaluable asset to us in reading what some of the things that we say acquire, say." The senator pushed. "When the time comes that we can actually tell the rest of the world what it is that is going on then you along with many other dedicated people will be hailed as a hero not only in this country but to the whole world. In the meantime you will have the very best research materials equipment and staff that our money can afford for you."

"I see." Giles said as he looked at the man, and saw a man that in his own way was cut from the same cloth as Ethan Rayne. While Ethan was a religious zealot over Chaos this man was a fanatic who made following his country a religion of its own. It was really a shame that he had been forced to know two such people in his life. The only question that the former watcher could ask himself now was why the bloody hell did they have to find him? "Well Senator, I am afraid that I will have to decline your most generous offer. While I do freely admit that it's a great offer and opportunity I simply have to many other personal responsibilities that I simply cannot leave at this period in time." Giles told the man coolly. "And I must say if this is how you recruit all of your personal then I am amazed that you don't have a problem with job abandonment."

Kinsey frowned at the British man that was telling him no. "Very well Dr. Giles, there are other ways at our disposal to convince you to help us. Money is just one of the less bothersome of those ways. I must warn you though Dr. Giles that the other methods that we have are a whole lot more unpleasant." The U.S senator warned the man before him. "There are also other things that I can do to make things more unpleasant for you as well. Cancellation of your visa and other things would make your life very difficult."

Giles looked on at the man unimpressed. "It wouldn't be the first time that I'll have had to go through something like that. I hope your men are good though Senator. They will need to be to beat the last person that felt like it would be fun to rough me up somewhat."

"As interesting as that is Dr. Giles, who said anything about anything happening to you?" Kinsey questioned with a smirk at the other man. "You have a group of kids that you happen to be very close to correct Dr?" He questioned as he pulled an old photo of the group from when they were in high school. These young ladies are all quiet beautiful. It would be a shame if something were to happen to them. With crime rates the way they are though these things do happen. We could of course place a phone call to make sure that they are alright. It must be a bit more difficult to keep your eye on them since one of them has moved on to L.A. A lot can happen in that city. Now then Dr. Giles are you going to help us or not?"

Giles eyes hardened as he heard the man threaten the closest thing that he had to family. His fist lashed out in a surgical strike that made the Ripper side of him cheer as he felt the cheek bone give way beneath his fist. The man then calmly began to pour himself a drink as a team of soldiers burst into the room. One of them checked on Kinsey while the other three pointed their rifles at the former watcher. "Do tell the Senator that something like that, only ten times worse is very likely to happen to any of the men that your organization sends after some of my associates." Giles told them as if he was simply passing along some friendly advice.

"You will help us to do what it is that we have to do." One of the soldiers spat at him.

"Or what, you'll shoot me?" Giles questioned the man sarcastically, seemingly undisturbed by the three rifles hovering in front of his face. "Trust me, you don't want to try that. Your employers would probably not be too happy with you if you did something like that to someone that they obviously went through a great deal of trouble to find. I highly doubt that they are ready to find someone else just yet." The men growled in annoyance but backed away as they hustled Kinsey out of the room.

The former Watcher was left alone and he casually wondered if these people intended to follow through with their threats and come after his people. If they did who would they target though? Buffy and Angel could easily take on the first few dozen that tried to come after them before these people decided to take them seriously. The others would be another matter all together though. For them it would be a matter of how long they could stay out of the way of the soldiers. If these people became troublesome, he would consider making a deal with these people, but for now he would let things lie as they were. Besides, the children had proven before that they were quiet resourceful when they needed to be. His captivity would also allow him to catch up on some of his much missed sleep.

* * *

Buffy looked down at the beaten team of commandoes. These guys were different than the ones that had been wandering around Sunneydale. They didn't have any of the honking big electric guns that the Sunneydale commandoes used, they had what appeared to be tranquilizer guns. First Giles disappeared then a couple of days later these guys jump her. She just knew that they were somehow connected. The only question was why were these soldiers boys in her town. It was enough that Angel, Cordy and their buddy Doyle were in town all because their usually drunk friend somehow had a connection to the higher powers which was so unfair.

Buffy shook her head and focused on the only commando that had managed to wake up after the beating that she had given them. "Hi." She said in a perky voice. "I don't suppose you want to tell me why you were playing hunt the Buffy?" She questioned him.

"I don't have to tell you anything." The man hissed out.

Buffy smiled at the man unconcerned. "Okay, how about this one then?" Her voice then changed to a menacing tone that the demon population feared. "Where's Giles?" Her captive swallowed nervously at the seeming change in the girl. The Slayer shrugged at this and grabbed onto the man's broken wrist and began squeezing. "Where is Giles?" She repeated. The soldier hissed in pain. "Now then, I think that you ought to know. All this pain that you're feeling right now is going to magnified by about fifty if I let my ex boyfriend have a go at you. So it really is in your best interest to go ahead and tell me where the hell Giles is."

"I won't talk." The man said through gritted teeth.

Buffy looked at the man darkly. "Your people took Giles, tried to take Cordy, blew up Oz's van, and oh yeah, you also ruined a perfectly good outfit when you and your friends jumped me. So yes you will talk."

The soldier blustered a bit trying to hide his fear. This was not the way that this was supposed to go. This was supposed to be a simple grab mission to exert some pressure on someone that their superiors wanted to do something. It was supposed to be some snot nosed whiney little bitch in no whereville that they could maybe have a little fun with. Instead they had been captured and now there were hints of torture. Definitely not what they had been expecting when they were given their orders. Before the man could consider anything else the blonde's fist came rushing at him and all he knew was darkness.

* * *

When the man came to he found himself in a darkened room. There was a pair of figure waiting in the shadows and they seemed to know the instant that he was awake and alert. "Are you ready to talk now Major?" One of the figures asked in a bone chilling voice.

"You'll never get anything out of me." The man said.

"Really? So, despite the fact that you had no form of I.D on you we already know what your rank is." The figure said without changing his tone of voice. "Its amazing what one can find out if they happen to have a good hacker on hand with them."

"I won't talk."

"Yeah right." The voice said in sadistic amusement that scared the soldier more than the neutral tone he had been using. "I've questioned and tortured real tough people major. You're already sweating and are already scared enough to crap on yourself. You don't come anywhere near being in their category boy. Just so you know I'm in a hurry though because any goodwill I might have had was destroyed when your people tried to attack Buffy."

"That suppose to mean something to me?"

"Not really, other than it means I'll start by breaking all of your fingers and maybe your hands before I start asking questions unless you want to start answering my questions now." The voice answered.

"It'll be a pleasure to watch this mate." A new voice said as a cigarette flared for a moment before just a small ember was all that could be seen. Be just like old times is what it'll be like soul boy.

* * *

"Well?" Buffy asked as the vampires walked out of the room that they had been questioning the major in.

"He didn't know a lot, but he did know where they were supposed to take whoever it is that they managed to capture. If that doesn't pan out we got a few safe house locations out of him before he passed out again."

"Yeah, the bloody wanker must have passed out a half dozen times. Got to be a real nuisance he did."

"Shut up Spike." The two Champions ordered the chipped vampire.

"Willow managed to find a few tracking spells that will help us out as well. She also found a spell that will let us combine all of our healing powers so that we can jump start Faith."

"And then what?" Angel questioned.

"Then she either helps us get Giles back, or we ship her off to the Council." The Slayer answered him. "We don't have the time to babysit her."

"They'll kill her if you do that." Angel warned.

Buffy flinched at this statement and looked down in deep thought. The vampire was about to say something when she spoke in a quiet voice. "I know, that's why the others don't know about the fact that I'm going to give her a choice. The Council doing the job or I can do the job."

The two vampires nodded in understanding. Spike whistled appreciatively and saw some of what had drawn both Angel and Angelus to the small Slayer. Angel sighed from the way that his girl spoke he knew that she would do it if she thought she had to. HE now just had to ask her one final question before they continued. "Buffy, just how far are you willing to go with this?"

Buffy nodded as if she has expected this question to come from her beloved. "How about when they see us we'll be the last things that they see." The Slayer said. "They took Giles and tried to kill or capture Oz already. They've also tried to capture the rest of us in some way or other. There is no way that I'm going to let them walk away."

Angel nodded his heart sinking slightly over the fact that Buffy had the conviction to go through with the path that she was planning on walking down. She was starting to grow up he hoped that he would have a place in the world that she was growing into.

* * *

Kinsey looked up as Hammond and SG1 walked into the briefing room. The Senator glared at the group who were to weak to properly protect the world and the United States like proper Americans should. That was one of the real reasons why he and others did what it is that they did. The extra profits from some of the back engineered items were certainly a plus, but they were really only secondary to their true mission. He would just leave these delusional fools for now he had other things to worry about. They had to protect the Earth. Dr. Giles should have been an asset to their war. A tool that they could have used to battle off world threats. Instead the N.I.D had lost 30 percent in man power, equipment, vehicles, labs, old books and money. The only things that they had left from the places that they had been were the various pieces of tech that they had commandeered from other planets that had been in the labs.. It was insane no matter where they ran to that group was always right on their tails. He was hoping by coming here that he could either use the Stargate or at least have Stargate Command slow them down while he tried to figure out what the next move was going to be.

"Kinsey. I'd say what a pleasure, but we both know that would be a lie." Colonel Jack O'Neill greeted. "So why don't we skip the formalities, and you can tell us what political mumbo jumbo load of crap brings you here today."

"Be quiet O'Neill. There are more important things to worry about than our mutual dislike of each other." The Senator told the man in annoyance.

"Really, and just what might that be Senator?" Hammond asked intently before O'Neill could prod the annoying power hungry man further.

"You may have noticed that on the list of people with me there's a Dr. Rupert Giles. This man is being hunted ruthlessly by a group that appears to have an unhealthy interest in the good Dr. I was actually overseeing the installation that Dr. Giles was at when these attacks began and we've been running for the past two days now. Whoever this group is they have torn through everything that we've tossed at them."

"How do you know that its this Dr. Giles that they're after?" Major Samantha Carter questioned.

"Security tapes and teams report that this group have always wanted to know where Dr. Giles is."

"You sure he doesn't just owe them some money?" Daniel deadpanned.

Kinsey just glared at a smirking SG1 before turning back toward the General. "These people have put a large hole in the NID General. It will take years for us to replace the things lost to these people."

"Are you sure that they're bad guys then? Maybe they're really good guys." Jack suggested. "Maybe they'll leave us alone if we offer to give them some medals for cleaning those guys up."

"Do you have any idea how many American soldiers have given their lives against these people Colonel!" Kinsey yelled.

"How many of them were your blood thirsty mercenaries." Jack shot back at the Senator.

"None of that matters right now Colonel." Hammond told his second. "What does matter is that we stop this group. Jack I want this base to go on lock down. I don't want anyone coming in or out."

"Yes sir." The colonel returned.

* * *

"We've been busting our asses and losing to this group to help cover for a kidnapping plot of yours that went wrong!" Jack questioned furiously. His arm shot out and caught the senator in the eye. Once the man was down he began kicking the senator and got in a couple of kicks before someone managed to pull him off.

"That's enough Jack." Daniel said, as he pulled his friend and teammate off the senator before he killed the waste of space. He did accidently step on the man's hand though. "C'mon Jack, let's try and figure something out instead of beating up a potential bargaining chip."

"All right." Jack agreed reluctantly, "but I don't like it." He grumbled.

* * *


	16. SG1 III Invasion

**Goul'd Invasion: **

Goul'd invasion of Earth causes various groups to reveal themselves so that they can help out. Think of it as a whole new and different way to do my family reunion story just without the being related. (Roswell, Buffy, Smallville, Highlander, SG1, Charmed, Walker TX Ranger, Dresden Files, Early Edition, Alias, Spiderman, Blade, Punisher, X-Men, Ghost Rider, The Craft, Daredevil, Supernatural, Covenant, Rambo, Hellboy, The Crow Stairway to Heaven.) For anyone who ever read my Family Reunion tale you might see a similar vein in this one just everyone not related in this one.

* * *

**Anubis Flagship**

Earth, the planet appeared a small oyster in the heavens just waiting to be plucked. This oyster was not without its dangers though as it was the home world of the meddlesome Tauri. A people that despite their primitive weapons had time and again thwarted and or killed the various Goul'd and the System Lords. Most troublesome of the people of this small planet that the Tauri called Earth was SG1. Of all of the adventurers that had come from the planet though none had been a big a problem as the infernal SG1 and the Shol'va Teal'c. Time and again the Goul'd System Lords had attempted to destroy the group of adventurers and yet still they lived despite the impossible odds that had been thrown at them. The faces of all four members were burned into the minds of all of the System Lords and many of their underlings. The leader of the group Colonel Jack O'Neill, with his graying hair and quick wit and tongue had angered many into acting without thinking with well known weakness of a bad leg. Major Samantha Carter, the tall blonde woman with as mighty a brain as she was beautiful, well known for her curiosity. Dr. Daniel Jackson of the members of Sg1 he was one of the most hated of the Tauri, as it was because of him that they even knew of their Stargate, he was well known for his naiveté and his gullibility. Finally there was Teal'c, a former First Prime, descended from a line of Jaffa that had all served for various system Lords as the First Prime. Now the Shol'va had caused many of the loyal Jaffa to whom they had once trusted to abandon them and seek their own paths. Today though, today would see the end of the interference of the Tauri. Anubis promised this to himself as he had five of his mother ships bear down on the small blue planet. Today he would prove that he was the most powerful and rule from aboard his ship as the mighty SG1 and the people that they fought for were brought to their knees. It would take a whole army of ones like SG1 to stop him and those like Sg1 were scarce. The black cloaked figured stroked the window in anticipation as his ships passed the moon. Soon Earth would be his.

"Send the troops down. I want the Stargate found and captured at once." He ordered to his First Prime.

"It shall be done at once my Lord." The First Prime said bowing to his master. The creature nodded as it watched the troop transports begin to spill from the bellies of his ships. His Death Gliders were keeping the human fighters busy so that they could land. The Tauri had many interesting types of aircrafts. From their primitive crafts that had some sort of blade in the frontof their craft to the more advanced but still pathetic Death Glider copies. Many of these craft were very bird like in appearance that it was disturbing. How far behind were these fools who had challenged the Gods? "Send some of the ships to some of the larger cities and anywhere there appears to be technology or power that makes no sense on the planet." He ordered his First Prime as an afterthought, perhaps he could find other uses for this planet and if his people were spread out he could get a better idea of what he could do with the planet. "I also want you to send a force into this area." He said pointing at a holographic map of the planet. "Send some of your best to the small town in this area. There are things there that I can use."

"At once." The Jaffa said, and began giving out the necessary orders to his fellow Jaffa soldiers. "I shall personally lead the forces there and secure the area for you my Lord."

"See that you do not fail then." The System Lord told his First Prime before dismissing the soldier.

* * *

**Paris, France**

Duncan, Conner, Amanda and Ritchie were wandering alongside the river near the EifelTower laughing and joking as they walked. "So Conner my man, tell me. Did my boy Duncan over here ever make you want to take his head, or at the very least stab him?" Ritchie questioned his mentor's mentor.

Conner laughed at this. "Aye lad. In fact, there was this one time in Italy when he went and slept with all of the wives of several important men. All in the same week I might add. Do you know how hard it is to explain how someone appears to die multiple times? To make the problem worse the damn fool wouldn't take a hint and leave while I concluded our business." The elder of the two Highlanders began. "And then the real trouble began."

"You don't need to tell the rest of that story." Duncan told his clansman.

"You can simply be no fun at times you know that right?" Amanda questioned her friend and sometimes lover.

"Maybe, but at least I still have my dignity." Duncan returned at her.

"Ooh, this sounds like a story I may have to ask about sometime." The woman said with a grin. "I wonder if Dawson would know what your big secret is?" She pondered, pretending not to notice how pale Duncan had become.

"Anyways." Ritchie said before the pair could turn to either lighthearted bickering making eyes at each other or whatever else they might think of. "What was it like to face an army of armored figures while you guys were dressed in nothing but cloth? I mean seriously you had to know that your swords were'nt going to do all that much damage."

"By the time that they began to wear a lot of armor in combat we weren't fighting in anyone's army anymore." Conner explained to the boy. "Besides, most of those nasty battles were already over Duncan and I didn't really have to live through that particular transition. Although it was odd the first few times to watch as a gun blew through the armor that nearly everyone swore would stop anything."

The conversation was cut short as a strange roaring from above came. They all looked up to see odd rounded crafts of a kind that they had never seen before and they watched as one of the larger of the odd crafts dropped some odd type of circular devices on the ground. The group then watched as a light from somewhere high above struck the round objects and several ring like items rose out and then fell and when they fell a group of eight soldiers dressed in some odd type of armor stepped off and they began firing blasts of energy from the odd metal looking staffs that they had in their hands. "It looks like you're about to find out just how it felt lad." Conner said as they all began reaching for the swords that they kept hidden. If it was a fight that these people wanted then they would be more than happy to give them one. They ignored the odd fighter craft that were zooming overhead and firing at various buildings causing explosions and fires and focused on the soldiers who were cutting down anyone that got in their way.

"Lets go." Duncan said. "Ritchie stay behind us." He ordered in after thought, not wanting the boy to get them all killed.

* * *

**Chicago, Illionois**

Harry Dresden growled in annoyance. This was the last time he let a seer reader tell him that the world was ending, or at the very least being invaded. He still couldn't believe that the White Council had insisted that he be the one to watch over this guy. He wasn't a Warden like Morgan, but for some reason that he couldn't understand the two of them had been ordered to work with and protect the Hobsonman. Even Ancient Mai seemed to agree that he was one of the best people to protect the guy. Although she had told him after they were all leaving that she personally hoped that the man's extra prophecy worked out as well as she would enjoy going to his funeral if the world really was attacked. How was he supposed to argue with opinions like that? He thought sarcastically. He really wished that people would stop trying to come to him to come and fix everything that happened. Aliens weren't even something that he advertised about being able to deal with so why was he the one that had to be on the front lines? Oh yeah his charming personality the fact he was mentioned in the paper as being someone who died fighting these things when he had been unprepared and the fact he was the only one who was gullible enough. Not trusting in just Morgan he had arranged to have Murphy to be at the guy's bar the fact that the bar had a former detective running the bar didn't make things all that bad either though. It had made things a bit easier as a matter of fact since the two cops had talked while he and Morgan worked on the wards to protect the bar.

The wards had only done so much though the wizard thought as he used his magically empowered hockey stick to block a metal staff. He pushed the guy trying to brain him back and then performed a slashing movement that allowed a mystical blast to knock his attacker out of the room. He looked over and saw that Morgan was busy dueling a couple of others with his heavy broadsword. He wasn't sure how long either of them could really keep this up but they were making the job of winning less than easy on these attackers.

Gary Hobsonsighed as he used the broken hockey stick he had and tripped one of the aliens up. Marissa's seeing eye dog used the distraction to lunge at the soldier and deal with the man alongside of the cat who was clawing up the face of the strange looking aliens. Sometimes it just didn't pay to wake up in the mornings he thought bitterly. He took a momentto catch his breath before another one of the armored figures took the place of the one the animals were finishing off. He absently remembered an old conversation he had with Marissa about his not being a superhero when the paper first started to come. Yet now here he and Chuck were helping a wizard for hire and another guy with a giant sword to stop an alien invasion. He almost missed the days when all he had to worry about was getting kids to the hospital on time or stopping the city's power from going out.

"Your going down!" Chuck Fishman yelled as he jumped on the back of the alien freak that was attacking Gary. There was no way he was going to let his friend get hurt while he was around the man thought unaware that the soldier was barely aware of him as he fought with the dark haired man.

* * *

**Roswell, New Mexico**

Max groaned as the strained against the stress of holding his shield up. Valenti, Michael, Kyle and Liz were with him either shooting or providing the needed power and support that he needed to keep the shield up. Michael Liz and Valenti were actually spending more time shooting than the others but they were also watching him in case he lost the battle against the energy blast that were pounding against the shield. Maria and Isobel with the help of Brody were down the street herding people into the UFO Center where they could hide in the bomb shelter. These aliens were so different than anything that they had come across. Instead of having powers or abilities they relied solely on advanced weapons and equipment. "How much longer?" He heard Liz question Maria over the cell phone. "Got it!" She said before shutting the phone.

"Well?" Michael asked as he blasted at one of the guys as Max dropped the shield for a moment before he brought it back up.

"Ten more minutes!" Liz answered as she fired her own energy blasts out catching a pair of invaders and throwing them back into a store window.

They all looked up as a pair of fighter crafts began to make another pass on them. "Michael!" Max ordered.

"On it Maxwell!" The other boy said, as he raised both of his hands up at one of the ships and pushed his power out at the craft. He grinned with relief as he one of the ships loose part of its wing and go spinning out of control slamming into the path of the other craft causing both of the fighters to blow up in the air. "Yeah baby!" He shouted as he and Kyle high fived each other as they watched the pieces fall down in a fiery blaze.

"We may not be able to hold up much longer. Start falling back to the shelter maybe we can find a less open place between here and there." Max suggested.

"That just might work!" Valenti said as he waited for Max to make a choice on their next move.

* * *

**Dallas, Texas**

"Trivette get down!" Texas Ranger Cordell Walker told his partner who was trying to peek around a corner. The Dark skinned Ranger jerked back as an energy bolt flew past his face and singed the brim of his hat. The man pulled his cowboy hat in fear as he looked at the heavy burns that now decorated his Stetson. "Oh come on this is so wrong." The man started complaining.

"Isn't that your new hat?" Walker questioned his partner conversationally as they hunkered down while energy blast exploded all over.

"Yes!" The Texas Ranger exclaimed as his fingers brushed over the burn.

"Well I did tell you not to wear it today." Walker reminded his partner, his lips twitching in amusement as they avoided being hit.

"Yes I know that you told me not to wear it today." The man grumbled. "How was I supposed to know that aliens would use it for target practice though?" He whined as he tossed it to the side.

"Not too sure on that one." Walker admitted to his friend. He then quickly stood up and fired six shots before ducking back down behind the wall. What? He questioned as he noticed the glare he was receiving.

"How come they didn't shoot at you?"

"I don't know just lucky I guess, maybe they didn't know that I was here." Trivette sighed in annoyance.

* * *

**Moscow, Russia**

Blade roared into the face of his foe with a tattooed forehead baring his fangs at the unknown. The roar froze his opponent long enough for him to attack. He spun and beheaded the figure, he brought his pistol up and fired twice catching the figure that had been rushing to the aide of his companion. He leaped down from the building he had been standing on and landed in the middle of a large group of more of these figures. The odd staffs and blue weapons that they carried suggested that they were from some sort of magical community. He thought as his weapons danced amongst the group. He figured they must have come in from some alternate dimension somehow since he doubted that anyone in this day and age would go into a fight dressed like these goons were.

As he skewered the last member of the group he knelt down and looked at one of the figures that had been attacking people without so much as a second thought. They all wore a combination of medieval armor and odd space age gear. The Daywalkerwas unsure just what it was that he had dealt with. They weren't vampires they were nowhere near strong or fast enough to have been that they also hadn't dusted when he killed them. On the other hand though, they weren't humans as they had been slightly stronger and faster than your basic human or familiar was. He looked them over and noticed that they all had some sort of symbol on their foreheads. It wasn't a vampire glyph that was for sure, but it was similar, as if it was a sign of ownership. A lot of them had the same mark, but here and there some of them had different markings on their forehead. They looked like they might be Egyptian writings maybe. He would have to either have someone translate the symbols or do it himself when he got back to where he was staying.

If they were familiars then they were from an old line perhaps even specially bred for certain features or abilities. The fact that they had so many odd weapons meant that whoever controlled these guys had access to either some powerful magic or technology. Hell he didn't think even Stark International was selling weapons like these. He mused as he twirled the smaller of the weapons. He would take a few of each to one of his safe houses to see if he could use them, such weapons might prove useful in his war. The Daywalker was brought out of his thoughts as more of the soldiers appeared. It appeared that he still had more work to do before he returned to his safe house. He thought as he drew his sword and prepared for another fight.

He noticed one of the ones that he had shot was actually still alive, not about to look a gift horse in the mouth he approached the figure that was dying. "Who do you work for?" He questioned.

"I serve the great God Anubis Taurifilth." The figure spat, trying to be defiant although that could be because there was blood coming out of his mouth as well.

"A God huh? Well if your God is such a hot shit then where the hell is he?" Blade asked with a grin. He filed the word Tauri away for later investigation though. "Face it pal, whatever it is that you just died for sure wasn't a God." The figure tried to reach for him but Blade casually knocked the hand aside he noticed that the figure was now dead the last of its strength used up in trying to get at him one final time.

* * *

**Beijing, China**

Frank Castle better known to the world as the Punisher stood in the shadows and watched as a group of cultist with odd high tech weapons fought against the members of the Chinese Tong. He calmly watched as the two groups started shooting at each other. The Tong were good and not giving up their ground very easily the Punisher observed. While the Tong were faster these cultist had armor on that slowed most of the first rounds of bullets. It was easy to see that while the Tong were the more skilled fighters in a shootout the cultist would soon be the only ones standing because of the advantadges that they had when it came to protection. He would have to examine the weapons from the survivors those energy weapons could prove quiet useful and the only country that he knew of that produced that kind of gear was Latveriaand he knew for a fact that Von Doom didn't hand out his toys to just anybody. This meant that someone had done the impossible and stolen weapon plans from Doom or the much more likely answer. There was a knew weapons provider out there one that he would need to meet. HE glanced back down and saw that the cultist were finishing up out of the eight soldiers only two of them remained while a group of Tong were all dead. He stepped out of the shadows and drew a pair of submachine guns from beneath his jack.

The last thing the two Jaffa saw as they turned was a figure wearing a death symbol pointing weapons at them.

The Punisher nodded and began going over the two groups scavenging all sorts of all gear. He examined the armor that one of them wore if he could learn how to copy the technology so that he could have some type of armor cover him at a moments notice it might save him from at least one or two shots or save his life if he was to close to an explosion he would have to examine it more closely before he could make a choice. He loaded two of the cultist in a truck with a tarp. Justice had been served this night and perhaps he had gained new ways to make sure that more low-life's would feel the burning fires of Justice soon.

* * *

**San Fransisco, California**

The Charmed ones barely acknowledged Cole, or rather Belthazor as he shimmered onto the street and began to shoot energy balls at the Charmed Ones attackers. The staff wielding warriors fired back from their weapons hitting the demon in the chest. Belthazor grunted and took a few steps back, but otherwise didn't show any damage from the weapons. Growling angrily at the group of shooters he charged his energy balls and threw them at the Jaffawho were burned up almost instantly. Piper joined him by attacking another pair of the warriors causing explosions to appear all over the armor that they wore before they finally fell down. Paige was busy fighting as well by returning the energy blasts back at the people that were firing at them. The witch was slightly amused that she was actually a better shot than these guys were with their own blasts. Phoebe had picked up one of the odd weapons and was using it to help keep the creeps back if her sisters didn't notice them. Even Phoebe knew better than to try and engage people in plate armor in hand-to-hand combat. She would be lucky if she only got a sprained wrist from that kind of fight. Cole quickly placed himself between her and the figures. Not about to let that matter she continued to fire at the soldiers around her lover who actually made a pretty decent shield she thought.

"So, who are these guys Cole? Old friends of yours from your old job?" Piper quizzed as she froze four of the energy balls allowing Paige to turn them around and hit two of the warriors.

"Believe it or not Piper, I'm not friends with everybody that tries to kill you." Belthazor rumbled at the witch who liked to accuse him of everything that went wrong in their life. He staggered back again as another handful of shots hit him.

"Can the two of you have this conversation yet again some other time? Say when they're not trying to shoot us all up?" Phoebe asked her sister and boyfriend.

"I'm okay with that." Belthazor returned as he caught a staff from braining him and then tossed it and the soldier wielding it across the street.

"Fine." Piper grumbled at her sister and began to take her frustrations out on the soldiers.

* * *

**New York, New York:Rooftops**

Daredevil kicked off against one of the figures knocking him back while he lashed out with his billy club knocking the aim of another figure off and then landed with both of his feet on the knee of another figure. He was kind of glad that the helmets that they all wore muffled some of the sounds the man made as the bone gave way. He then performed a spin kick that sent another toward Spiderman who casually wrapped the figure up in webbing. "I'd hate to be you guys after it rains." The web slingerjoked, as he slammed a fist into one of the soldiers and slammed him into a wall. He then did a handspring that allowed him to dodge a handful of shots before he knocked the weapon out of the Jaffa's hands and then used a piece of the fire escape to hold him in place. The two New York vigilantes had been dealing with groups of soldiers that were taking over the roofs of building. A part of them wanted to stay put and clean out each building, but they knew that part of their advantage was the fact that they were always on the move taking out groups of soldiers before they could mount any kind of a defense. Inside of a building they could use the lack of room to pen the two heroes down and use them for target practice in a hallway.

The Jaffa warriors were unsure of what to make of the two strangely garbed tauri. While one of them was obviously just an ordinary human or jaffa he moved with a sureness that very few warriors ever achieved. The other was most assuredly a Hoktaur with the way he moved and the way he bent metal objects. The being had even snapped several staff weapons in his hands. The two could also move in anticipation of attacks before they even landed. It was as if the Gods had gifted the two with a type of second sight that allowed them to see where an attack would come before it even landed. Their God Anubis had chosen mighty enemies for them and they would not let their God down.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California**

Sydney Bristow cursed under her breath as the energy weapons flew over her head. This was supposed to be her freaking day off. She wasn't supposed to have to be worried about getting killed. Well, no more than usual for a double agent for the C.I.A did against SD6 did. She amended to herself as she crawled on her belly toward the smoking body of a LAPDcop. She winced as some of the bolts came uncomfortably close to her but kept moving. She reached the cop and quick took their gun and equipment belt. While some of the things that a cop wore would be useless to her there were some items that would be of use to her and she thought that having more than one gun would be a definite bonus with what was going on.

She wondered who was behind this attack. None of her contacts in the C.I.A or SD6 had been aware that an attack from another country was coming. The fact that they had some fairly advanced weapons was also disturbing; she had never even heard or seen prototypes for the weapons that they were using. She looked off to the side and saw that her dad was taking a shotgun out of the nearby patrol car. The C.I.A double agent checked the ammo in the gun before cocking it. "Let's go Sydney." He ordered, as he tossed another cops gun belt over his shoulder.

Sydney nodded, she was going to live through this and so was her father. She had cornered him and just about gotten him to stop acting like everything was all business and start acting like he was human when these guys had started landing around them and blowing things up and killing people. So not the way she had wanted things to go, she would just have to show them the error in thinking that they could come in and start shooting at them.

"Where do we need to check in?" She questioned.

Jack Bristowsighed; he knew that to maintain their cover they would need to call in to SD6. On the other hand the CIA was more likely to be able to work out a plan of action. "Let's get clear of this area first and then decide. We may end up splitting up though, so I want you to report to SD6 and I'll check in with CIA I'll call you if things change."

"Right." Sydney said. She couldn't believe her luck on how things were going on this. It almost made her wish that she was chasing after Rambaldistupid little toys that everybody seemed to want.

* * *

**Austin, Texas**

Johnny Blaze looked up from his hiding place as the dying sun peeked through one of the windows. Finally it was his turn to let them feel what it was like to be helpless. The daredevil rider thought as he got up from his hiding place that he had been in since the attack started. Roxy opened her mouth to say something to him but quickly shut it as she saw where the sun was. She knew that the power of vengeance was something that called to him and in some ways was ruled by its power. The daredevil calmly but surely pulled his leather jacket on, ignoring the helmet that sat off to the side on a nearby table. He wouldn't need it tonight anyways. He then picked up the long and heavy chain that had become his weapon of choice at night. He pushed the door open and the two stood in the doorway and watched as the sun began to set in the west. Johnny looked over where the invaders had been and for the first time wished that he could change in the day or the night. As far as powers went though by day he was weak, or at least as normal as the next guy. Sure he could throw a couple of fireballs out of his hands if he needed to but the act usually left him drained for a couple of hours.

The biker made a whistling sound and a polished and well kept motorcycle with the name _Grace_ painted on its side roared to life on its own.

Johnny looked his father's motorcycle over a couple of times and was about to sling his leg over it when Roxy tossed something at him. He caught the item and looked at it in surprise. "You're going to need every bit of help that you can manage." The woman said shrugging.

Johnny nodded and placed the shotgun in its scabbard and placed it on the bike. He looked over at his girl and gave her a quick kiss before he climbed onto the bike. The sun set and a pillar of fire seemed to envelop the rider and his bike. When the flames died down there sitting astride a motorcycle that looked like it was made of bones and had demonic looking symbols etched across it that seemed to glow. Sitting astride this monstrosity was n equally disturbing figure of hulking skeleton dressed in biker leathers with metal spikes and a flaming skull. The Ghost Rider was ready to ride once more into the night and to get vengeance for those that needed it. _"Let's ride!"_ The creature growled out in a demonic voice that made a person pause.

* * *

**Metropolis, Kansas**

Clark Kent looked at the approaching force of alien invaders and prepared himself. While none of their efforts seemed to hurt him all that much he wouldn't be to surprised if guys that could shoots bolts of energy out of staffs and guns would have the ability to shoot larger bolts of energy. He had seen the cannons that some of the ships had and wouldn't be overly surprised if those guns could hurt him. He got ready for the next attack when a familiar device landed in the crowd of attackers and emitted an electrical field for a moment disabling some of the equipment. Clark looked into the shadows and grinned as he saw the familiar hooded figure. "Glad you could show up." He told the Green Arrow who already had a second arrow strung and ready to fire.

Green Arrow nodded behind his sunglasses. "We were in the neighborhood and thought that we would make sure that you didn't try anything stupid."

"Yeah like try and take on a whole army of alien invaders all on your own." Cyborg said as he and A.C came around another corner to join the other two.

"So where's."

"Hola Clark." A young voice said. Clark turned and gave a smile to the speedster in front of him.

"Bar, er Impulse good to see you." Clark greeted the other boy.

"No kidding mi amigo." The boy said grinning at his large friend.

"And what makes you think that I would do something stupid?" Clark questioned Cyborg.

The former football star smirked at the farm boy. "Who was it that was about to take on an invading army of aliens all on his own?" He asked sarcastically.

Clark glared at his friend but didn't say anything as they all knew that Cyborg was right on this one.

"So do you have a plan on how to deal with this one or were you planning on just charging at them and hitting them as and fast as hard as possible?" Green Arrow asked disapprovingly.

"Well I was the only one here at till just a moment ago." Clark pointed out to his friend.

"Fair enough bro." A.C said.

"Maybe if you were more of a team player this sort of thing wouldn't happen." Green Arrow pointed out to his friend and ally.

"Well do you have a plan then?"

"Sure do Boy Scout." Green Arrow said with a smirk as he looked the group over. "You, Aqua-Man and Cyborg take them from the front. Boy Scout draws their fire though. Hopefully you can take a few shots or at least dodge them long enough while the other two get close enough to give out their form of Justice. Impulse here is going to be relieving them of anything that he can get his hands on and you and I will be using them for target practice at least until you get up close to them."

"Let's do it." Clark said.

"Alright, but next time you decide to make a stand could you choose a building that Lex doesn't own? Like say the clock tower?"

Clark grinned at his friend.

"Look at it this way. You won't have to worry so much about the property damage."

Green Arrow grinned at this. "Works for me. Alright team, go."

* * *

**Tibet**

John Rambo sighed as he watched the figures make their way through the tall grass. They had attacked the temple that he had spent the past several years working on. They had killed the various monks that he had come to know over the years as simply as if they were mere nuisances. These oddly armored figures were going to regret ever invading this area when he was done with them. The former soldier thought darkly as he checked his bow and arrow. He had managed to grab his archery gear and two long combat knives before he had been forced to retreat into the forest. He had drawn a force of ten soldiers into the jungles and ruthlessly killed them. He had returned in time to watch them shoot all of the monks down in cold blood. He had let them see him again and had led group after group into the forest to try and kill him. At first they had been almost cocky in the way that they had rushed through the forest to try and find him. He had casually killed them as they had the monks. Now they walked carefully almost fearfully as they trudged through the forest trying to find him.

The group of Jaffa shuffled nervously. This tauri had already killed several of their brethren. How this figure could do so was unknown. Rumors that the man that they hunted was not a human, but really some kind of a demon were starting to circulate throughout their forces. There were also words from the ships that other beings that bore the looks of the weak tauri but had unknown abilities or strengths were flying around. Soon they would know though if the whispers were true. One Jaffathat had survived had said that this was a warrior that they could not hunt. He was blessed with the power of the Sodan. He could appear and disappear within the forest without a trace and there was nothing that they could do until he chose to fight with them.

Rambo peered down at the group of thirty soldiers before sighting down with his bow one more time. He had one of his special arrow heads screwed onto the bow and hoped that this would be enough. He released the arrow and watched as it sped down and landed right between the feet of a soldier in the middle. The explosive arrowhead went off leaving an impressive explosion and killing all those around the soldier. Rambo slid down from the tree and approached the soldiers carefully. As he rounded a corner he saw a groaning soldier climb to his feet. Rambo drew one of his blades and threw it. The blade went right into the man's stomach. He shuddered for a moment and died. Rambo silently withdrew the knife wondering what it was that made these men die when he stabbed them there. He shrugged unconcerned drying the blade on the man's cloak that he had been wearing.

* * *

**Ipswich, Massachusetts**

Pogue sent another blast of devastating power through his hands and into the sky grinning as lighting bolts skittered across the armored figures. The Sons of Ipswich were going to make their final stand here if they had to but if it was their final stand they were taking a bunch of these clowns out with them when they left. The power that they used tonight would age them but they were going to be giving something up for the people that they cared for. The biker thought to himself as he watched Caleb telekinetically jerk the staff weapons away and turn them on their owners. Maybe not as fancy as his lighting attacks or even Reid's fireballs that were flying around and cooking the idiots inside the tin cans but it did the job and didn't require near as much of power as the other attacks. Tyler was actually using the earth itself to swallow the feet of these attackers up making them helpless for the attacks of the others.

Thoughts of their homes and loved ones were put on hold as they concentrated on defending the people.

* * *

Sarah Baily held her hand up in the air and felt her natural witch powers and the power of Manon as she commanded the water to sweep across and flatten these people that were threatening the planet. In the ten years since she had first gotten her powers under control while in L.A she had become increasingly adept at using them. She could now make many things happen and was considered one of the more powerful elemental witches around on the Northern Hemisphere. She knew that there were some people more powerful than her, and that actually made her glad as she didn't want the responsibility of being the most powerful. She had seen what happened when someone had too much power. The power changed them and sometimes they acted wrong using the power in ways that they shouldn't. She had learned her lesson from Nancy well, she did not want to repeat it ever. She watched as her water attacks tore through her enemies scattering them apart. She winced as she knew that some of them would die from the force of her attacks and wondered what her price would be in the end for such an action. She raised her hands to the air and began another spell and soon roots were shooting out of the ground and wrapping themselves around the bodies of the attackers. Hopefully this would keep them all busy the young woman thought. She wasn't sure if she could always drop what she was doing to come and save the Earth. Of course if Manon told her to she would help.

* * *

**Devil's Highway**

Dean Winchester hunkered down behind his dad's heavy truck and waited fired off a couple of shots with his colt 1911. His shotgun was lying beside him ready to use along with some of his other favorite guns. He figured when these demon wannabes got close enough he would use those on them. All around him were various types of Hunters each with their own specialties and personal weapons. All of the Hunters that had been traveling on the devils highway had met together so that they could confront the sons of bitches that thought that they could get away with attacking their world without any problem. Rumor was that these guys we're aliens. Dean could care less what it was they were he was just going to show them why they shouldn't screw around with his planet.

Dean grinned as he watched the army of invaders march toward where they had decided to make their stand. Too bad for these fools that Hunters didn't really fight fair. He laughed as half of the first wave died to explosives that had been set up. He shook his head in disbelief as the idiots regroup with the ones behind them and began moving closer. They were moving in the exact same route that they had just walked through the explosions. His dad was right they really did follow the old rules of combat it seemed. He grinned, they were almost in position. He watched a man with a bow and arrow light the arrow and take careful aim and fire. The arrow sailed and struck true right into the middle of lake fuel as they had nicknamed it. He watched as the flames consumed a number of the chain mail wearing dopes as they were burned up. That was the end of the second wave the young hunter thought. He watched as the last Hunters placed their bear traps and razor wires down on the edges of where the lake had been. The armor those guys wore would probably deflect most of the damage that would be done to them but every little bit helped. Dean thought to himself as he settled in to wait for the third wave.

* * *

**Canada, Ontario**

John Smith couldn't believe it. Jane had wanted him to show her where he had done his work when he had been up here so he had finally broken down and showed her. The fact that she had told him no sex had until he gave into her demands had nothing to do with it. The fact that they were now fighting off part of an alien invasion was a bit of a surprise though. The two sighed as they placed their glasses on so that they could get started. The odd group of men had taken the building and now it was their job to clear it out. Their employers had made it quite simple, the assassin team that killed the most of these odd men would get the bounty, and since they appeared to be all over the world this seemed like a good as place as any to start. The fact was though that there hadn't been a proposed bounty this big since their names had been on the list.

* * *

Eric Draven looked down from his loft as he watched the staff wielders fire their weapons into a group. He sighed he had hoped that for today he could take it easy but that didn't seem to be in his destiny tonight. He was distracted from his inner musings when Sarah came charging into his room. "They're coming Eric." The girl told her undead friend. Eric nodded and motioned for the girl to hide in a corner. He quickly threw a black cloth over her his, guitar, and his box of pictures. He turned around just in time to see a group of soldiers come barreling in.

Two of the men held him up with their staffs and since he had seen what it was that those weapons could do he calmly held his hands up. "Did you guys need something or is this a shakedown?"

"Silence." The leader of the group said. "Where is the child? She has defied our god and must therefore pay for her heresy."

"Oh great religious nuts." Eric returned sarcastically. "Look no offense and all, but I'm really not interested in whatever religion it is that you guys are pushing. What are you guys Islam's or something?"

"Kill this fool.

Eric chuckled as he dodged out of the way of a couple of shots. "See there's a bit of a problem with that." Eric jumped out of the loft. The Jaffa ran toward the window only for the feet of the Crow to ram into them as he jumped back into the room. "You see, someone already beat you to that." The Crow said.

The Jaffa swallowed nervously as they saw the now white and black face of the man before them. There was something about this human that seemed to be off. "Jaffa kree!" The leader shouted bringing his staff up and starting the fight.

* * *

**Sunneydale, California**

Buffy and Faith looked at the advancing army calmly. Their differences and arguments placed on hold for the momentas they faced this threat. Matters of who tried to kill who were really not all that importantcompared to the invading forces that were bearing down on them. What was important was that the Chosen Two stood united once again as they faced this new threat. Around them were Angel, the Scoobies a few rogue demons, witches, people in the know, and the Initiative soldiers. Combined they were all that stood between the approaching army and the hellmouth.

"So B, how's this one going to play out?" Faith asked her blonde counterpart.

"Hit them till your dead or you are." Buffy returned.

"But what about the first rule?"

"Exactly." The blonde said. "And after this is all over we are going to have a talk." Buffy told her sister slayer. "It's time we dealt with this mess with us once and for all."

Faith grimaced at this but nodded in agreement. She could always make a run for it afterwards or hey maybe she would forget about rule number one for a minute.

"Giles, Angel Riley are you guys set?: Buffy asked, turning away from Faith letting the girl stew in her own thoughts for the moment. The three men nodded at the Slayer. Buffy smiled and did a quick weapons check while the Initiative opened fire with their machine guns. Sword, knives and crossbow were all where they were supposed to be. She watched calmly as the witches began casting spells creating small force fields and turned some of the men into something. She held her tongue as she watched a wizard steal the youth from these guys and funnel it into himself. The soldiers were doing a good job but there was no helping the fact that they were still too outnumbered to do any real stopping. Sighing the Slayer brought her repeater crossbow up and began to fire. Angel and Faith soon joined her, the three supernaturally enhanced champions firing with a terrifying accuracy. When a crossbow ran out of bolts they traded for one of the full ones that the scoobies were dutifully holding in readiness.

"You know, they're hardly playing fair." Xander commented, as he began reloading Buffy's crossbow. "I mean seriously? Laser guns and armor? He questioned. "Where is the fairness in that?"

"A little busy right now Xan." Buffy shouted as she nailed a bolt into an arm pit. She didn't care what Xander said the guns were slowing this army down.

"Sorry." Xander said as he tossed his full weapon to Buffy.

"Only you worry about something like that nerd boy." Cordy huffed, rolling her eyes at her ex. "They are evil remember? It's part of their job to cheat." She said as if explaining to a child.

"Not now Cordy." Angel growled at his friend/sectary. "We don't have time for you two to start a fight."

"Anytime you want to work some extra mojo Red." Faith shouted over her shoulder as she and Anya traded weapons as the army passed a line.

"Right." Willow said as she and Tara began chanting. Slowly but surely a shield flickered between them and the Jaffa.

"How long will that hold them back?" Riley questioned the two witches. He traded glares with Angel who looked like he had been about to ask the same thing.

"Uh, depends on how long and hard they are willing to hit the shield." Willow said shrugging.

""Thanks," the big man said. "Is the second surprise ready?" He questioned a passing technician who had come to inspect the shield.

"Yes sir." the man said distracted as he tried to get a better glance at the shield. Some of the other magic users were now pushing power into the shield in an attempt to keep it up as long as possible. "Lead them through the spot we said and we'll turn the power on to the fence and roast those guys."

"Good." They all winced as ten energy bolts struck the shield causing all of the magic users pumping power into the shield to stumble a bit. "Let's move to secondary positions now." He ordered taking command of the soldiers all those that were of the magical world turned to Buffy and Giles who nodded their heads in agreement. Everyone made it to their secondary positions and the magic users were ordered to drop the shield. The magic users all collapsed as the shield went down. The ground troops rushed forward.

"Let's light those bad boys up." Faith said with a grin. Riley nodded to a man at a computer terminal and the electric fences that the Jaffa were walking across all began sparking with ten times their normal power as the metal clad Jaffa were crossing over.

* * *

**New York, New York: Sewers**

Hellboy waded into the group of soldiers. Sure he could have traded shots with these guys, but this way was way more effective and fun. He was flinging the tin plated goons all over the place. Not a single one of them seemed to be able to take a punch from his hand. They were trying to crowd him making it impossible for him to hit any of them but that didn't do any good against him really.

Liz and Abe were also doing a pretty good job of dealing with the jokers. Hellboy noticed as Abe Sapien was dragging a number of the figures under the water and either knocking them out or killing them. Sarah on the other hand was sending jets of blue flame every which way. He hoped her having to kill all of these guys wasn't going to upset her too much. He punched a couple of the goons a little harder he really hated it when people upset Sarah.

* * *

**Salem, Westchester County**

Wolverine puffed on his cigar as he watched from his spot in the forest as the X-Men and various students were battling with the strange army. He observed the tactics that both sides were using and grimaced Chuck and One-Eye were good tacticians but their combat styles were all wrong for the war that they were currently fighting. They weren't killing their enemies just stopping them. Even the mansions security system was just doing that. That was the problem when you let bleeding hearts lead. That's why he was out here in the woods instead of at the mansion here he could play by his rules. He melted into the shadows, it was time to hunt the feral mutant thought. With a sound of metal scraping on metal he bared his claws. Sniffing the air he took off in the direction where there were more of these guys heading toward the mansion. He was going to stop them before they got close enough to start shooting.

* * *

**Anubis Flagship**

Anubis barely kept his fury in check as he listened to the reports of the tauri turning back attack after attack all over the planet. The tauri had more resistance than he had thought possible, and were either pushing or holding his Jaffa warriors back. From some of the descriptions that he had heard it sounded as if these beings were on their first steps toward Ascension. How had these beings been there and he unaware of them? As a being caught between the Ascended plan and the mortal plane he should have known all about these beings. He had thought that SG1 and the SGCwith their limited understanding of Ancient technology were the only true obstacles that barred his path to taking the former home world of the Ancients. All of these insects would bow before him and they would regret ever trying to stand up to him.

The Ancients must somehow have kept the information of what was going on, on this backwater world a secret somehow. They must have thought that the Hoktaur here would be enough to somehow stop him. If this was the only way that they would fight against him then he was far from impressed He was going to take great pleasure in taking these warriors and remolding them into his image of what they should be. First though he would have his Kull warriors grind these weaklings beneath his heel.

* * *

**Pentagon**

General George Hammond nodded to the group of United States Intelligence Directors that were all sitting at the table. Good day gentlemen.

"General." The others greeted with a nod or salute.

"Here is our current situation people. There is an army of aliens invading the planet and the U.S we need a way to stop them. Now you'll notice that the President is here." The General said nodding to where President Hayes was sitting. "He'll now be the one to address you."

"Thanks George. Hayes said with a weary smile. "Well folks, as for a first month in office it's been pretty crappy." The man stated. "Now I want each and every one of you boys and girls to reach deep into those folders of yours and bring out any and every kind of surprise that you know of and how to contact the people that could be of any use." The president gestured to a map of the world that was highlighted in various colors. "If these aliens are being slowed down by anything then I want to know the how and the why at once." The various directors opened and shut their mouths a few times before nodding and opening their briefcases.

* * *

**SGC Cheyenne Mountain**

O'Neill whistled as he looked at the various reports that were now in front of him. Each and every branch of Intelligence had been forced by the president to give every bit of information that they had for the cause. He had to admit that it was interesting and it did help them put the pieces of the puzzle together as to why the Goul'd were stalled in certain places. New York was full of vigilantes that it was no shock that the Jaffa were having trouble competing against the spandex brigade. Other places though had quite a bit of interesting people. Roswell had aliens, California had supernatural creatures in it and there was a whole group of unknown heroes currently holed up in Metropolis Kansas of all places. He paged through the reports and let out a sinister chuckle. "They pissed John off?" He asked looking at Hammond who nodded with a satisfactory grin of his own.

"That they did Colonel."

"Sweet."

"Who is this John?" Teal'c questioned.

"John Rambo one of the best in the business and a bit of a legend in the special forces." Jack answered his friend. "Kind of like you actually. Any Jaffa that go hunting for him aren't coming back."

"I agree colonel, now all we have to do is lead all of these forces so that they can do the maximum amount of damage.

Buffy glared as she saw Travers walk into the room as if he owned it. "Miss Summers your job is to protect the hellmouth, we will handle things from this end." The Watcher said as if he had any say in things.

"Look Travers, as much as seem to like history I think you should remember our history. You know the one where I told Wusley that I quit?"

"Miss Summers now is not the time for a tantrum." Travers tried to admonish, but his superior look seemed strained.

"Tough it out Travers, but you are not my spokesperson." The blonde said shouldering past the taller man and taking a seat at the conference table. "Can we get this started I do have other things to do today."

"I agree." Green Arrow said as he joined her. "Let's get this over with, I want to get back to my team before the next wave hits.

"Yes well some of the members here were a bit reluctant to join us here." One person while glaring at Buffy and Green Arrow.

"And the reason you couldn't have made this a phone conference or have everyone connected by web camera's is what?"

Pogue snickered into his hand at the dumbfounded looks the soldiers were exchanging. "Pogue." Caleb warned.

"Sorry man, but you know she has a point." The biker told his friend.

"Lets get started then campers." O'Neill said rubbing his hands together in mock anticipation. "We need to find a way to work together so that we can kick the Goul'd and all of his little soldiers back to whatever dust-ball that they came from."

* * *

(If I watched cop shows like SHEILD, CSI, NYPD BLUE, NCIS I would have added them to the list of shows but I don't.)


	17. Gen13

Okay my flash drive with all of my story ideas, notes and anything to do with fan fics disappeared fortunately I was able to rebuild a majority of the list now that I quit looking for it. So, sorry for those of you who were looking for a fleshed out version of HPBTVS Marvel Assassins. (I had nearly three chapters for that one done to.)

**Gen13 Halloween:** Scoobs dress in gen13 costumes. X=Grunge / B=Fairchild / W=Freefall

* * *

Gen13

Buffy smiled as she looked at the red dress. It was almost identical to the dress that she and Willow had seen in the books that they had 'borrowed' from Giles without him knowing. The Watcher did say that he wanted her to study more so really he shouldn't be to mad about what the two of them had managed. As she was about to make a move toward the dress a blonde idiot seemed to practically run and snag the dress off the dummy that it had been on. Harmony Kendall gave the other blonde a superior smirk from the display mirror as she held the red dress up to herself. The girl then reached into her pocket and pulled out a credit card. "Here!"The girl said impatiently to the man behind the counter who scowled at the teen.

"Well there goes that idea." Buffy mumbled, as she watched Harmony bundle the dress up and flounce off.

"Hey don't worry about it Buff," Xander said with a grin, "now it just means that you'll have to find something else to wear tonight."

"Like what?" The Slayer challenged her friend.

"Tell you what," Xander said, "we'll go in a theme, however to choose the theme we'll need a way to do this so Willow here will be our help."

"Oh really, and how do you plan on doing that?

"Why with a tried and tested method for making choices of course. The boy returned with a grin." Whenever Jesse and I disagreed on something there was only one way to decide."

"And what was that?" The blonde questioned knowing full well that Xander was letting her into his confidence fairly deeply if he was talking about something that they used to do with Jesse to her

"Trivia," Willow explained with a grin.

"And away we go," Xander said. Willow smiled and the game began.

Buffy shook her head in disbelief. Xander had beaten her in demon trivia meaning that he was now playing Willow in a game of paper rock scissor, if Xander won then they both had to go with his choice in costume. 'Life was just not fair sometimes.' The blonde winced as she saw Xander's paper covered Willow's rock. "I win," the boy said smugly to the two girls.

"Fine, what are we going to have to be subjected to?" Willow said looking a bit flustered at the thought of Xander picking her clothes out.

"Hmm, I know." Xander said reaching into his back pocket and revealing a comic book. "Give you some black clothes Will, a wig and some hair dye to go with it and you can be this one." Willow nodded; as she picked up a wig and hair dye she could do this. "As for you Buffster we can get you this, and a wig about the color of Willow's hair and you'll be good."

Buffy sighed as she looked at the costume had, and the comic book he was holding. "Fine," she grumbled in defeat. "And you?"

Xander grinned as he picked up some stick on tattoos and a wig. "These babies will get me just what I need." He promised her with a grin. Buffy nodded and retreated to the cashier to pay for the costume she had to wear.

* * *

The three teens sighed as they collapsed onto the floor of the living room. The past few hours had made them change. No longer were they a simple Vampire Slayer and her friends now they were a group that was now gene active. "You know I blame you for this right Grunge, err Xander?" Buffy said, as she glared tiredly at her friend. "Who knows what will happen now. Giles isn't even sure if our new abilities are permanent or not."

"Could be worse." Xander sleepily said before exhaustion caught up with him and he passed out. The two girls chuckled before following him into dreamland.

* * *

Buffy was really, really tempted to tear Xander's head off right now. Because of that damn costume she had become a giant and none of her clothes fit. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Her once petite frame had now shot up to slightly over six feet. Her hair was a light strawberry blonde and her head was full of all sorts of information. She sighed as she put on some of her only decent clothes that she had left. A pair of cut off shorts, and the top of her uniform from last night, which was the only top that she had that she could fit into without breaking a half a dozen indecency rules over that she wore the jacket Angel had given her. The gene active slayer sighed as she leaned against the wall for a moment. How was she going to rationalize this to her mom? Crap, she was just glad that she had gotten up early so that she could find a store in which she could go and buy some underwear that would fit her.

Buffy looked up to see her two friends enter the room. Willow hadn't gone through as many physical changes, though the leather jacket, streaked hairdo, and tight jeans meant that there were new things to worry about with Willow. The lighter she was toying with was also an indicator of that. Finally there was Xander who appeared to have shrunk a couple of inches but had gained about twenty pounds of muscle from what she could see of him. The mesh shirt he wore meant that she at was able to see all of those new muscles very well. His hair had also become shoulder length as well, though it had stayed its original color unlike the girls had.

"So we ready to shock the world with the new us?" Xander questioned with a grin his accent had changed to a cross between beach bum and his old accent.

"Yeah, I'm sure that Giles is going to be so understanding when he see us." The Slayer grumbled sarcastically.

* * *

Giles swallowed as he looked at his Slayer and her friends. He really needed a stiff drink and then he needed to find Ethan because he had obviously not hurt the little tosser hard enough last night since he was now staring at the fruits of his former friends labors. "Right um so any other side effects from your possessions then?" He questioned them as he began cleaning his glasses.

"Hmm does being able to pass all of our tests count?" Buffy asked with a smirk. "Seems that Fairchild was something of a prodigy Giles. I think that I might be just as smart as you maybe even Willow now."

"Yeah," Xander said, "and I've got a nice thing going on with this photographic memory" The teen tapped his head lightly with a grin. Giles pursed his lips as he observed the group. He had spent the night researching everything he could on possessions and Jenny had helped him by giving him a list of all of the skills and abilities that the characters that they had foolishly dressed as had. Buffy's changes were mainly physical though her strength, speed, and durability had increased dramatically. As she now was she had an advantage over vampires that few beings had. Willow's attitude would take some getting used to but should be manageable; her new ability to alter gravitational fields would be a nice addition for them. Finally there was Xander who now had knowledge of five different combat styles and the ability to absorb the properties of items that he was touching. Such abilities would give them an advantage however, to use the powers of Chaos to help in bringing Order had consequences. This could mean all sorts of things, he would need to sit down and go over all of the problems that would assuredly come from their using their new abilities.

* * *

Buffy smiled a bit as she looked the Mayor in the eye. The giant lord of the snakes was trapped under Willow's power while she and Xander were finally able to move in for the kill of the guy. Xander nodded to one of the jocks handling one of the flame throwers. The jock nodded back and turned the weapon on Grunge who grunted a bit before his body became a living flame. The two superheroes moved forward attacked. Buffy's blows kept the honorable mayor snake face distracted while Xander kept on turning the heat up around them hotter. The mayor gave a hiss and fell down and Fairchild stepped back to let Grunge's flames do the rest. She sighed a bit though as she saw that this outfit was going to join all of her other clothes. The gene active slayer rolled her shoulders a bit and winced as she felt her shirt finally fall off her, leaving her pretty much in her bra, underwear, graduation hat, and boots. One of these days she was going to have to figure out how the superheroes in comic books managed to keep their clothing bill down.

* * *

The three stood uncomfortably as they stared at the government issued demon/human hybrid cyborgs that had been sent to take them down. There were several of them and all of them were actually uncomfortably familiar looking. A.D.A.M had obviously done his work when he had been doing his harvesting. Facing off against Willow stood Veruca the crazy werewolf singer that had nearly killed Willow once, beside her stood a pair that shouldn't be there Amy and Catherine Madison looked particularly dangerous with their enhancements. Amy appeared to still be part rat if the giant tail and sharp teeth were any indicators, while Mrs. Madison was covered in a gold colored metal. Xander was facing off against Anya and Larry the two of them were supposed to be dead, but now they were facing off against him. Xander looked at Larry who seemed to have grown six inches since graduation and bulked up to about three times his size of course the multi colored body and various claws protruding from all over might have added to the image. Buffy glared at a smirking looking Parker who was looking Buffy up and down with a grin, next to him were two girls one was easily as tall as Buffy herself now was, while the other was shorter and familiar form of Drusilla who had parts of her body replaced with mechanical parts, in fact she looked like all she wore for clothes now was a old fashioned cloak and body armor.

"This is going to hurt." Xander commented as he eyed their opponents.

"Ya think?" Buffy popped off, as she looked at her own group.

"Anyone else think that maybe we should pull back and regroup?" Willow questioned nervously.

"Sounding like a plan." Xander said, nodding his head in agreement. Buffy nodded reluctantly. They had already been beaten when they couldn't see these guys now that they had light she really doubted that they were going to fair that much better.

"Retreat it is." Xander said.

"Freefall get us out of here." Slayer ordered angrily. Willow nodded and used her powers to affect gravity to jerk them all into the air.

A.D.A.M waved at the soldiers he had created and each of them had a pair of wings sprout from their backs. "Get them, "the first of the hybrids ordered. They nodded and launched themselves at their prey.

"Not good," Buffy said as she looked behind them, "We'll have to split up." The other two nodded and Xander dropped from a disk landing heavily on the ground, his sword like substance easily taking the impact before he began running toward the sewers once down there he could disappear.

"Good luck." Slayer told her friend before performing a super leap that would take her out of town and away from everyone else.

Freefall swerved out of the way of a bolt of magic trying to stay ahead of her opponents. Why couldn't she have gotten useful abilities like the others had instead of ones that were more supportive than they were anything else?

* * *

Buffy smiled as she spat a mouth full of blood out of her mouth. The woman in the red dress just looked in surprise. "Guess what? I'm more than just a slayer." Slayer told the woman before delivering a punch that sent her opponent flying into a pillar. Buffy grinned even wider sometimes it was fun to be a slayer.


	18. StarWars Phantom MenaceA New Hope

**Star Wars Phantom Menace:** Buffy ends up on and works as a protector for hire against sand people has issues with Mace Windu, carries a pair of vibro axes on her back and blasters. (Clone Wars) B Works as is working as body guard for hire and Padme hires her to work along with Jedi, much to annoyance of some of the council.

* * *

Buffy scowled as she looked over her shoulder watching as the portal that she had fallen through snapped shut leaving her wherever here was. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Grumbling a bit on the unfairness of life the Slayer looked around her and grumbled even louder as all she could see in any direction was sand, lots and lots of sand wherever she looked. She thought she saw a shadowy blob in the distance that might be a building, of course with her luck it could also be a rock. She glanced upwards and any thoughts she had died as she processed what she was seeing. There glaring down at her was not one, but two suns. Buffy shook her head in disbelief as she finally stopped staring. 'Great two Suns; she so needed to find some shade, sunglasses, and sun block she did not want to get wrinkles earlier on because of extra sun.' She was brought out of her musing as a roar erupted behind her. Turning around the Slayer noticed that a brown mummy wearing a raggedy robe was charging at her. The mummy was swinging a weird looking weapon that looked like some type of metal club with lots of sharp pointy parts. Buffy grinned as she ran to meet the overgrown dust bunny, she was going to enjoy getting rid of some of her frustrations. The blonde looked down at the fallen figure. He had died a lot easier than Giles had said that he would, although she thought that they were supposed to be kind of like vampires and turn to sand leaving just their wrappings not leave a body. Shrugging the slayer stole the mummy's weapon, cloak, and the cool looking equipment belt that he was wearing. She just hoped that no one saw her when she finally got back to Sunnydale she would never live down walking around like this. The slayer ignored that though, as she took a swallow from some nasty water and turned toward the odd blob in the distance and set out for it.

* * *

Buffy looked down at the igloo like huts that were scattered around. There was a group of the dust mummies attacking the people inside the igloos, but if things continued at the way they had been soon the mummies would be inside and then who knew what would happen. The mummies were using some old looking guns of some sort similar to the type the guys inside were using to try and hold the rag mummies off. The only problem was it seemed that the mummies were a lot better shots than the boys in white were. It wouldn't be much longer before all the defenders were down, she could already make out a hand lying on the floor where someone had fallen. Rushing forward the Slayer caught the mummies that were shooting at the igloos by surprise and knocked their weapons away she picked up an extra club like weapon and began fighting the things.

Buffy panted a bit, her face smeared with dirt and sweat as the people that had been hiding in the igloos finally got the courage to come out of course that was after all the baddies were dead though. Some eyed her warily as if half afraid that she might attack them next. The Slayer ignored them though and turned toward the mummies and began stacking up their robes equipment belts and the handful of various weapons that they had. After she was finished she looked the pile over there was four rifles, and two dozen belts, clubs and knives.

The leader of the group of people nodded toward the Slayer and didn't even bat an eye at the piles of equipment she was gathering. "Been a while since a Hunter has been out this far. Your kind usually sticks towards the richer areas and farms like the Darklighter place. I'm afraid that we can't pay you much for the protection that you're giving."

Buffy nodded and decided to choose her next words carefully. "Help me get these things into town and we'll call it even." She offered.

The farmer nodded in agreement. "My boys will round up the banthas for ya, we'll hold them for you for a week before we sell them ourselves." Buffy nodded acting like she understood the warning while watching out of the corner of her eye as one of the men slice the head off of one of the mummies and placed it on top of one of the robes. She joined in the work and soon they had all of the weapons and heads loaded into a floating car. The rest of the bodies were all burned in a fire. Buffy had even seen the bantha creatures that the man had told her about. The things were massive, at least as big as elephants maybe even bigger and they had even more equipment on them than the mummies had. Off hand the slayer thought they looked like a cross between a wooly mammoth and yaks.

* * *

Buffy jingled the pocket full of money that she had gotten for the dead raggedy mummies/ Tusken Raiders / Sand People. Who knew that getting paid for slaying would be so cool. The Slayer mused to herself as she strolled into a little shop. If she had thought about it she might have tried it earlier, it sure would have been a help on her wardrobe. The Slayer grinned at that thought as she looked around the store she had walked into. One wall had boots, cloaks, jackets and clothes of various types on it while the other had weapons of various types. The blonde grinned as she picked up a pair of matching vibro ax's that had a harness that she could strap the blades onto her back. This had some serious potential she mused she then turned to look at the clothes, cause she was going to be in serious need of clothes seeing as all she had was a pile of dead guy robes and what she was currently wearing.

* * *

Buffy smiled as she watched Anakin get into his usual little spat with that stupid Dug Sebulba, a being whom thought that he ran this little ball of dust. Please he was just a small little fish in the big scheme of things. Buffy at least knew that when it came down to it she only rated slightly higher than he did on the planet. She was the middle sized fish. The only difference was that where most of the Dug's respect had to be bought or was idiots trying to enjoy some of his limelight the ones that respected her gave her that because they feared her. In the five years that she had been on this planet she had stopped more than one attack by the Sand People and had become seen as a bit of a protector for the farmers. She didn't charge high prices to the poor small time farmers, but was more than glad to stick it to the ones that had spare money on them. She traveled wherever there was rumors of the Sand People getting to close to the people and very firmly sent them on their way. The blonde had been offered jobs as both bodyguard and dancing girl for Jabba and some of his followers, but had turned them down, though turning them down usually meant running into the dessert for a few weeks. As for not having seeming to aged much from a 17 year old human well that was both good and bad. She had lost track of the number of times that she had been drugged and tossed into a metal bikini. Which meant having a stash of weapons and clothes near each of the three cities was mandatory.

The blonde watched as the slave boy that she had adopted as a kind of little brother bluffed the guy out. She had taught the kid well. She clapped lightly after the Dug was gone. "Not bad," Buffy greeted with a grin.

"Buffy!" Anakin greeted her, giving the Slayer a hug.

"Hey there superstar, come on we have to get to your house, there's a sandstorm coming in about a half hour according to Jira."

The boy nodded and beckoned for Buffy to follow after him. The Slayer noted an older guy and was wary. Her Slayer powers had altered slightly while she had been in this place and she could now sense when things were dangerous or powerful. The long haired old man that was with the frog man and the girl that Anakin had invited fit into both of those categories. The two figures eyed each other waiting for the other to move after the others in the group. Buffy won the contest as the guy had no idea just where Anakin was leading the other members of the group. The blonde smirked as she watched the guy move. In a way he reminded her of Angel in his mysterious way, too bad he wasn't as cute though.

* * *

Buffy rolled her eyes as she watched the Jedi and horn head wave their flashy weapons at each other. 'Why was it that guy's always had to prove who had the better toy?' Buffy drew the blaster that rested on her thigh and fired at horn head. The guy spun around and let the bolt hit his blade which redirected the beam at her causing her to tuck and roll to the side. Horn head waved his hand in her direction and she felt the weapon lurch, but she managed to hold to it. Horn head scowled at her and waved his hand at Jinn sending him flying toward the ship. Horn head then leaped toward her, his weapon ready. Buffy sheathed her blaster not wanting him to reflect one of her bolts back at her again. She drew her vibro ax's and the two began to dance around each other their weapons locked and Buffy grinned as she gave a heavy push with all of her strength sending the horn head flying back. She saw that he was twisting so that he would land on his feet.

"Slayer!" Qui-Gon-Jinn shouted from the open ramp of the starship that was slowly rising into the air. Buffy nodded at the man and leaped forward using all of her strength. Qui-Gon's eyes widened slightly before he waved his hands giving extra power to the slayer's jump.

The Slayer caught the edge of the ramp and pulled herself inside. "Move!" she ordered, causing the Jedi to back up. The group turned and saw that the horn head was preparing to jump after them. The Slayer sighed before pressing a button on a metal controller that she had and her swoop ran at the dark Jedi. The guy spun around igniting his lightsaber and sliced the speedy bike in half. When he turned back toward the ship he scowled as it was now too far for him to follow. The hatch slid closed and the Slayer turned toward the two Jedi. "You guys owe me a swoop since I doubt you guy with the tattoo fetish is going to pay for it."

"Why don't you consider its loss as payment for transport?" The younger of the two Jedi tried.

The Slayer glared at the guy. "The trip better be worth it Kenobi."

"I'm sure that you will find Corascant to be a most interesting, and worth all that it cost you." Qui-Gon said before his apprentice could say anything the Slayer grunted her acceptance. "Come now we must present ourselves to the queen. Do try and behave." The Jedi told her.

Buffy shrugged gave her best innocent smile before following after them towards the throne room on the ship. Two guards moved to block her way their hands on the butts of their weapons. "You may not enter so armed." The leader of the two said from behind them.

The Slayer snorted at him. "Why should I disarm when everyone else is armed?"

"We carry weapons to protect the Queen bounty hunter."

Buffy shook her head at the head guard. "Tell you what buddy, I'll leave my blasters with Jinn, but there is no way that I'm gonna give up my vibro axes."

"Then you cannot enter." The guard said.

Slayer shrugged at this, "I was only trying to be polite with getting a ride on her and all." The Slayer spun around and began to leave; she wanted to find someplace to sleep.

* * *

Buffy lifted an eyebrow at the Jedi council, "So, is anyone going to offer me a seat, or is this one of those power plays?" She questioned them with interest. "Cause if it's not then I gotta say that you guys are seriously lacking in the manners department."

Qui-Gon's lips twitched and his eyes twinkled while a majority of the Jedi Council glowered at the girl. "You came to us for something not the other way around." A dark skinned master sternly pointed out to the girl.

"Not really big guy, last I checked I was invited. Are you really that deficient in manners though? Guess I know where Mr. Jedi learner learned to have such a stick up his butt if you guys are the head honchos." She then turned toward Qui-Gon and looked him over curiously. "How did you manage to turn out to be such a decent person?"

Mace Windu scowled at the girl before him. "High talk from a planetary bounty hunter."

"Takes one to know one."

"What?"

"Forget it, we can save that conversation for another time." Buffy said waving the question to the side.

"Now the time for that discussion it is not." Yoda agreed with her.

"Very well, Mace agreed grudgingly, "you should show more respect though." The Jedi Master lectured at her.

"Why? Respect has to be earned. What have you done to earn mine? None of you have done anything except Qui-Gon here who saved a kid. I don't expect any of you to respect me either since I haven't done anything to earn it."

"Ah, but earned our respect have you already." Yoda interjected. "Saved master Qui-Gon from a possible death did you, at great risk to yourself. Our thanks you should have not our judgment. The little alien then waved his hand and floated a chair toward the Slayer.

* * *

Buffy watched silently from the shadows as the small kids of various races were trained. The master was having them repeat some bull about emotions making you weak or evil. She watched as the master stopped in front of one of the kids. "Your thoughts betray you youngling," The master admonished, "you must let go of your feelings, or you will never truly win a battle."

Buffy snorted at this as she stepped out of the shadows startling a number of the kids who hadn't even noticed her in the room. "Are you seriously getting onto a kid for having feelings about something? Do you know how wrong it is to do that to a kid? Having emotions is part of what it is that makes them a person."

The Jedi looked up at her blandly before responding. "That is not the way of the Jedi my dear."

"I got that from your whole code thing that you were quoting, which really sucks I might add. The right feelings have more power than no feeling at all, those feelings are what help you to keep going when you have nothing else to work with. Your way you're just dead, you just don't know it yet."

The Jedi frowned slightly at the girl before him. "Enough, such talk is of the dark side."

"Why?" The girl questioned.

"Anger, fear, and hatred all lead to the dark side."

"Who said anything about anger, fear, or hatred? What about love, friendship, courage, and sympathy?" Buffy questioned him, as she began prowling around the edge of the training room. "By closing yourself off to your emotions you cut yourself off from who you are. If that's all you're in the end your nothing more than organic droids; no better than a weapon that needs to be pointed. Is that all the Council sees you and these kids as, or could you be more than that?" The Jedi Master remained behind an emotionless mask. "Come on, how about a bit of a test you and your Code way, and me and my emotional combat style. And we'll see who is better connected to themselves." The Slayer offered to him.

The Jedi nodded in agreement, "Younglings, please move to the side of the walls." The Jedi ordered; the Slayer and Jedi each took their weapons and placed them on the ground. The Jedi master then summoned two training lightsabers from a wall. "Let us begin." He commanded waiting for Buffy to make the first move.

Buffy helped the Jedi up who groaned slightly as he was pulled up. "You're not bad," the Slayer complimented, "but you got no fire in ya."

"Fire?" The Master asked curiously.

"You have no heart in the fight. Despite the fact that your very philosophy was on the line. Every time you started letting yourself get even the slightest bit defensive about some of the things I said you retreated back into that little shell of yours. Your powers and feelings are tied together no matter how much you want to deny it. Your heart wasn't in it and that's why you lost."

The Jedi Master nodded in understanding, while he didn't fully agree with everything that the girl had told him there was enough truth in it that he couldn't completely ignore all that she had said and done either. He would have much to think on after all of this was said and done. The pair turned around, and saw members of the Council standing there, and the Jedi Master saw that some of them seemed to be as conflicted about what this girl had said to him as he was.

* * *

Buffy smiled as she saw all the destroyer droids that were now in the doorway Qui-Gon and Obi Wan had their thing and now she had to do hers. She activated the pair of training sabers that she had 'borrowed' from the council and lit them up. "All right scrap for brains, show me what you got." Slayer said twirling the blades. The droids responded by opening fire on her. The Slayer moved with a deadly precision and began to block each and every one of the bolts, sometimes sending blaster bolts back at the destroyers whose shields held. It was enough for the Noobian troops to get past though and then they were blown up by one of the fighters. Buffy sent a salute at the fighter wondering why it had taken so long to take off before she turned and after the Noobians.

* * *

Buffy snorted at the oh so generous offer that the Jedi were offering her. Sure she had helped save a lot of people during the fight for Naboo and had worked with Qui-Gon and Obi Wan, but that didn't mean she took orders from them. Besides Qui-Gon was gone now, "Sorry but working on the farm for rejected padawans isn't really my idea of a fun time."

"Where then will you go?" One of the Masters pressed.

"I was in the protection business long before I met you guys going back to it won't really be all that difficult for me."The Slayer told him, "don't worry I don't plan on going dark."

If you do we will stop you. Another Master said. The blonde chuckled a bit at this. Send more than one team then she told them before turning and walking away.

Yoda sighed as he watched her leave. "Right she is, more than one team needed if stop her we must. Change things she will sense I."

How will she change things?" Mace asked while watching the girl leave.

"Difficult it is to say." Yoda told his friend.

* * *

The Padawan sighed as he fingered his lightsaber sadly. None of the Knights or Masters had wanted him as an apprentice and now he was stuck here off to the farms. A boy who was one of the best with computers would now be stuck hauling food around or if he was lucky reprogramming droids after they broke down. "Padawan," the transport captain said. "There is always a choice, you just have to decide whether or not to take it. The Slayer always has room for people like you in her organization so long as they're willing to work. If you don't agree with what she does you can always come back through this way later are you interested?"

"I'm in." The Padawan said with a smile, he remembered Slayer and how she had beaten a Master in a lighsaber duel and had watched her fight Master Siri several times in the training rooms.

Buffy looked at the group of Padawan rejects that were here today. Three 11 year old kids told that they were now too old to have masters. She shook her head at the way the Jedi acted over things. "I can't train you guys to be Knights." She told them bluntly, she had to ignore the crestfallen looks that they gave. "However, I can teach you how to protect people. Maybe we can teach each other, if you'll work with us that is. We're not as strong as Jedi but you don't have to be Jedi to be heroes. You can go back to the Council farms or you can come here with us and we can protect people."

"For credits?" One of the kids questioned doubtfully.

"Hate to break it to you kid, but the Jedi do a lot of things for pay as well they're just not as open about it."

"What do you mean?"

Buffy smiled at them. "Where do all of their starships, weapons, power for the temple, and equipment come from? They're donated or something like right?"

"Yes."

"Those donations are for services rendered and services that will be rendered in the future. In their own way the council is just as much of a mercenary unit as we are. The only difference is they don't see it that way. The farms you guys work at don't cover nearly enough of the food bill that the temple has either. Come on though how about a tour and you can ask questions as we go."

* * *

Buffy smiled in a feral manner as she caught the arm of the assassin that was trying to sneak up on Obi-Wan. "Are you really stupid enough to try and attack a Jedi master like that?" The blonde questioned as she squeezed and broke the assassin's wrist. She then turned to look at the Jedi Master. "How are you still alive?"

"Buffy great to see you," Obi-Wan said with a grin. "I don't suppose you would mind helping Anakin and I in escorting this lovely lady outside."

"Sure, my last contract expired anyways," the blonde said.

Buffy waited around the corner while the Jedi questioned their prisoner. She heard a weapon go off and turned around the corner to see the feet of someone with a rocket pack flying away. She noticed that the assassin was laying dead a poison dart sticking out of her. "Well that sucks."

"Indeed," Obi-Wan said as he examined the dart.

"So someone's after Padme again huh?"

"Yes, it seems that she has a habit of making people want to kill her."

"I suppose we need to wait for the police to come by now huh?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed with her. He then turned to Anakin. "Padawan return to the Ambassador's quarters and remain there. Slayer and I will handle the authorities and Masters."

"Yes Master."

Buffy waited until Anakin was out of earshot before complaining. "Do I have to be here for the Master's? You know that the minute that my name shows up that Windu and Yoda are going to be down here faster than Anakin can get to Padme. I really don't need more Mace in the face you know."

"It is out of my hands." Obi-Wan said with a chuckle, unlike most Jedi he did not have all that many problems with the Slayer and her organization. Many of the Knights of his age group in fact had nothing but respect for the Slayer and her group. He wondered if Siri was at the temple right now she did love sparring with Buffy when she was on planet.

"Right," the Slayer grumbled.

They waited and soon Padme Anakin the planetary authorities and the two Jedi Master were in the alleyway.

Mace Windu scowled slightly at the suggestion that the former Queen was making to them. "Slayer? Her people are hardly trained to the level that the Jedi are Councilor. They are all too impulsive. I hardly think that having her on your security team will be a benefit."

"On the contrary Master Jedi," Padme interjected, "they are both skilled and well trained at what they do. As a matter of fact a number of Senate members use them as part of their security."

"The Jedi can easily protect the senator better than they can," Mace Windu stated.

"Careful Mace you're allowing your feelings to betray you and affect your personal judgment." Slayer mocked from her seat where she was watching everything.

"Right she is." Yoda said in agreement while giving Windu a disapproving frown.

"Eh don't worry about it Master Yoda. I've gotten used to Mace being less than reasonable since the day we met." The blonde then turned amused eyes toward the ambassador. "So who's after you this time Padme?"

* * *

Buffy sighed the Empire was in charge now and at the moment there was nothing that she could do. Her own organization had been absorbed by the Council who had been low on Jedi and Padawans during the war and had often come to her people to see if they wanted to continue their training. Buffy had encouraged all of them to go with the Jedi reminding them that this was a war where they would need every edge that they could get and they could learn more that way than with her. After they won she told them then they could choose what they would do. Now she was alone in a simple freighter. Buffy wiped a tear away as she remembered all of those that had fallen. She looked over at Mace's lightsaber that he had given to her after his fall. Not even all of the bacta in the galaxy would have been able to save him. She turned to her controls and plotted a course for the Hapes Cluster. The Empire would be crazy to try and chase her in there. "Giles wake me when we get there," she told her droid before heading for her cabin. The R3 unit beeped an acknowledgment.

* * *

Buffy looked over at Ben and smiled sadly. He had gotten older he looked somewhere between 50 and 60 years old and here she was looking somewhere around 25. She had done well working the Hapes Cluster and had set up a new organization that would always funnel money toward her. "It's been a while Ben."

"That it has Buffy," the old Jedi said in agreement. "I thought you were dead."

"Hey I thought the same about you."


	19. Cajun Daughter

**X-Men:** Buffy is the daughter of the raging Cajun and Belle Donna. Remy and Belle Donna saw that their girl was trained in both of their arts but because neither wanted their girl to become a pawn in the power struggle in their families they hid her away. Later on Remy had a spell placed on Belle Donna that wiped her memory of the girl on the condition that Gambit cannot touch her. Remy goes hunting for his girl after she runs away and ends up touching her at some point and since Bella Donna is now a bitter and power hungry person she thinks the death of Buffy would be the perfect form of revenge. The daughter of Gambit would also interest Mr. Sinister. Buffy has Gambit's powers and training from both Guilds. Rogue acts as a new mom or supportive figure for the girl. Would be in the comics or possibly the animated series.

This is going to be the last one of these for a while as I have been informed that I have been ignoring my other stories over this one and they want updates on those.

* * *

Remy LeBeau watched in silence as the Voo Doo priestess performed her magic's. His red eyes turned to the target of the magic's, a small baby lay in a basket with eyes that matched his own demonic looking orbs. He tore his gaze away from the babe and focused on a teary eyed Belladonna. Neither of the two wanted to do this but to protect the child from the influence of the Assassin's and Thieves' Guilds they would have the child hidden away from everyone. Gambit would be the only one to have any memory of the child after everything was done.

The priestess stopped her spell work and looked at the two Cajuns. "Once dis be done young un's dere be no going back. De only way you be getting de lil gurl back be if de family she be sent to deny dere claim on her and de thief reclaims her." The woman informed them.

"We be understandin de rules," Gambit replied gruffly.

The witch nodded her head before a gesture summoned a man and a woman from her hut. The woman made some last gestures and spoke a few final words. They could all feel the power that was coming from around them as the spell was completed. Gambit did his best to stay strong as he watched the red eyes of his child change to a pale hazel green. "We be done now children, come morning only de thief will be rememberin that the girl be de heir to both o de Guilds." The two Cajuns nodded in acceptance and each looked at the child in the basket one last time before they slowly walked away from their child. The priestess sighed sadly as the other couple left with the child she had felt the power that was waiting beneath the girl she had been touched by destiny in time her power would be great. The woman shook her head though as she cast a few binding spells on the girl. The guilds were known for their breeding for special genetic traits and abilities and wouldn't be surprised if the pair managed to pass some power onto the child. In time the bindings would probably break the only downside to the bindings was that they would attract power from other sources if her inner power was not let out. You still be a hero child you just be needing to find your power elsewhere. The priestess told the babe for a moment before she sent the child and her new family away.

* * *

Gambit sighed as he leaned back in his chair and looked into the folder that he had before him. She had recently turned 17 and he had to check up on her and make sure that she was alright. It had become a bit of a habit of his to occasionally send in a Private Investigator like Jessica Jones to investigate his daughter to make sure that she was alright. He couldn't afford to get any closer due to the nature of the protective magic and the fact that his enemies would try and take advantage of what they would see as a weakness in his armor of course it could also be someone like former employers that managed to get their hands on his daughter he didn't want to even consider what that would be like. He frowned as he read the report according to this his girl's trouble making genes had finally come out full force. She was reported getting into fights all over L.A and a small town in Sunneydale she had also somehow been blamed for the burning down of a gym. The mutant nearly spit his coffee out though when he saw that she had recently runaway and was wanted for questioning on the death of some unknown girl. The Cajun ran a hand through his auburn hair as he placed the folder down. "What Remy supposed to be doin' now?" The Cajun wondered aloud to himself, a part of him knew without a doubt that the girl be in trouble but another part of him was scared that if he went for her that all of the protections that he had placed on the child would be destroyed.

Remy was still lost in thought when he heard the door swing open, the Cajun looked up and striding toward him was his teammate Logan. The broad shouldered mutant straddled a chair and looked at Gambit with interest. There wasn't much that could disturb the thief, yet here he was seemingly worried over something that he was reading. "Something on yer mind Cajun?"

"Oui," Gambit replied to his fellow loner. He then turned to look at the Canadian mutant. "How's you be feeling about helping Remy finding somebody?" He questioned hopefully.

"Depends were there at and why ya need ta find em bub."

"California from what Gambit be knowing, near L.A."

"Uh huh, and the why would be what Cajun?"

"It be personal mon ami, but Gambit also be needing your help."

Logan nodded, it wouldn't be the first time that he had helped an X-Man out with some of their personal business without knowing the full story. "Let's go then bub, Magneto's busy building up his next army, Sinister is licking his latest wounds, the Brotherhood are scattered, and Juggernaut is in prison this is the best time ta go." The two mutants strolled to their rooms and each of them packed a small duffel bag and met outside in the garage a few minutes later.

The two men pushed the door up and looked at their rides when a calm voice questioned them. Going somewhere? Professor Xavier asked as he rolled up to the pair of them.

The two men looked at the bald man in a wheelchair. "Cajun needs my help tracking someone down." Logan answered shrugging slightly as he got on his Norton Commando, while Gambit swung onto his Harley Davidson. "Shouldn't take more than a few days."

Xavier studied the two men before nodding in acceptance. "Very well my friends, I wish you the best of luck for your hunt." The two men nodded their thanks before kicking their bikes into gear and riding off.

* * *

Remy took a long pull from his cigarette as he and Logan stood in the shadows and watched his daughter empty trash into a dumpster. He couldn't believe that this is what his daughter had been forced to do. He had given his child up all those years ago so she would not become a tool for the Guilds and instead had left her wide open for the Council of Watchers. The only reason she wasn't currently doing their bidding now was because she was on the run but Gambit knew that with organizations as old and powerful as the Watchers that you could only run and hide from them for so long before they found a way to find you and either killed you or dragged you back to what they wanted you to do. He couldn't leave his girl alone anymore he was going to have to accept the responsibility of being a parent it seemed. It was time that the world knew just who this girl really was. He just hoped that Rogue was understanding enough to let him explain before she threw him through a wall. He took one last drag from his cigarette before heading toward the girl his coat making barely a whisper of sound.

The girl paused in what she was doing her head cocked to the side as if listening for something. "Come on out Spike I can hear your stupid jacket and smell your crappy cigarettes just fine." The blonde said as she turned around to face the person coming up behind her. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw that instead of black leather and platinum hair there was a figure in brown with auburn hair. "Huh, you're not quiet what I was expecting to see."

"Remy be getting dat a lot in his life," the man said while flashing a smile at the girl.

Buffy looked skeptically at the man before her. "So according to what you're saying when we touch all of the protective, binding and glamour spell thingies will break."

"Dat be right petite, Gambit only wanted his fille to be safe, dis not de way anymore dough. Remy dought dat he be doing de right ting. Gambit only wanted to be protecting his fille and Gambit couldn't be doing it right at de time. Remy still a scoundrel and a thief, but he also sometime a hero now to." The mutant adventurer fearfully pulled his glove off and offered his hand to his girl. A part of him was more scared at what might happen next than the prospect of holding hands with Rogue.

Buffy looked at the offered hand hesitantly, if she took that hand she might have to accept that Joyce wasn't her mom and might have to move onto another chapter of her life. There was also the matter of would this possible father and his promise of family run away when he learned of her being the slayer, he might be more aware of magic but she doubted that the man would be completely understanding when she told him that he was the father of a freak still it wasn't like she could be worse off than she was right now and if he was right and there was a glamour on her it would make hiding away from the Council so much easier. On the plus side she might get a few decent meals into her before she had to deal with being on her own again.

Gambit felt his heart break as his hand just hung there in the air. "Is okay…" He started to say when his hand was engulfed by a pair of hands that held onto his own desperately. Gambit ignored the pain that he felt coming from the tight grip an advantage of being a mutant was a slightly faster healing rate than a normal human had. While it was true he couldn't heal anywhere near the rate of Logan or Hank he was still a good healer.

Gambit pulled the girl to him wrapping her up within his arms and coat doing his best to protect his girl. Buffy sobbed into the man's shoulder as all of the grief and anguish she had gone through the last six months finally came out as she was held in the protective embrace of Gambit. Unsure what to do Remy slowly stroked the girls' hair and whispered quiet reassurances into her ear. Buffy rubbed her tear filled eyes and Remy locked eyes with a pair of crimson orbs that matched his own.

"Well, how do I look?" the girl asked, wondering if the spells had been broken like he said they would be.

"Magnifique," Remy assured the girl as he kissed the top of her head the slayer let out a teary chuckle at this and just buried herself deeper into the embrace.

Logan shook his head at the father daughter scene before him it reminded him of both Kitty and Jubilee he had been ignoring them a lot of late perhaps he should fix that before it was to late and they wanted nothing to do with him. While it was true that he wasn't really their dad he had filled the role for both of them numerous times in the past. He had been scared lately of becoming too attached to them though and had slowly been pulling away from them perhaps he should reconnect with them before he lost them altogether. The feral mutant walked away and entered the diner to wait for the father and daughter to finish their conversation while he did his own thinking.

* * *

Buffy looked worriedly between her dad and the woman in green that was glaring daggers at him. If it hadn't been for the warning that both her dad and Logan had given her she might be worried for him being under that kind of glare. Heck after learning what all this woman could do she was worried but there wasn't a whole lot that she could do to this woman. Her mutant powers which mirrored her father's weren't enough to hurt this woman even if it was like she had double Slayer power and could make things go boom with a wave of her hand. Rogue was supposed to be a powerhouse that could if not stop then slow down Thor not really someone that she wanted to get on the bad side of.

"Now Rougie take it easy." Remy said holding his hands in the air as he tried to calm the Southern-born mutant. "It not be what you be a thinking."

"Really Swamp Rat, cause it looks like ya'll two went and robbed the cradle." Rogue answered looking at the girl watching the confrontation with interest.

"Non ma petite, not at all. Remy and Logan only be collecting Remy's daughter."

"Your what!" The woman shouted causing Logan and Buffy to grimace as their enhanced hearing caught more of it than the rest.

"Great introduction method ya got there dad," Buffy informed him with a smirk, Logan snorted in amused agreement. "And we did tell ya she was gonna be mad, what with the leaving without telling her thing that you did."

* * *

"Well how'd I do?" Buffy questioned.

"There is no right or wrong way to run through the Danger Room," Xavier explained to the girl as he went over the results. "At the moment we're merely trying to get an idea on the range and scope of your abilities." Xavier studied the information for a few more minutes before addressing the Slayer and her father. "As we all noticed Buffy appears to have inherited all of Gambit's abilities when it comes to her kinetic abilities. I will need to discuss with a magic user like Dr. Strange to see where your mutant speed, strength, senses, agility and speed start and your abilities as the Slayer begin. As it currently stands though your physical strength levels are somewhere between Wolfsbane and Beast, her speed and agility rank her above Gambit but below Nightcrawler, her healing abilities and enhanced senses are quiet impressive yet are nowhere near Beast or Wolverine's."

"So in other words, you need to be waiting till you can be telling us more den?" Gambit questioned with interest.

"Indeed, as soon as I know something I will tell you though perhaps I should call Strange or at the very least discuss the matter with him when I next see him on the astral plane."

* * *

"Dis spell will be rewriting both o your memories," Belladonna explained to the girl and Remy. "When it be done you will be remembering us having a life together."

"Non," Gambit growled as he strained against the chains that held him. "You go too far dis time."

Buffy nodded her head in agreement. "I'm with dad on this one, I would rather have Rogue as my mom than you, and when I get down from here I am so kicking your ass."

"You won't be feeling dat way for long daughter." Belladonna growled as she considered this yet one more thing that the Mississippi mutant had taken from her. The head of the Assassins Guild rounded on a magic user. "Is de spell almost ready? I want me family to be wit me."

"Tis ready, I be thinkin that you must have a death wish to be wantin to enchant the Slayer dough."

"You do not need ta be worryin bout dat, you just do as yer told."

"Very well," the witch agreed reluctantly," jest remain in de circle if you leave de circle before de spell be done dene you will not be in de memories."

"Hell no." Buffy said as she used all of her strength and managed to snap the restraints holding her.

"Buffy get yourself out o here." Gambit ordered.

"I don't think so not without you," The Slayer replied as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a throwing knife. She charged the weapon and then threw it at the feet of the woman.

Belladonna back flipped away from the explosion before it could hurt her. "Dat be a very foolish ting ta do daughter." The assassian growled as she rose up and turned to look at the pair angrily, her eyes widened in surprise though as she saw the spell activate. "Non!" The woman cried as she tried to join the pair inside the glowing circle. She slammed her hand against the mystical barrier as she watched the pair have their memories be rewritten. The light faded and Buffy shook her head for a moment before going over to her father and with a simple flick of her fingers had gotten her father free of the chains.

"Good job petite." Gambit said massaging his wrist.

"Aucun problem," (No problem) Buffy responded in French with a bit of a Cajun accent.

"Non," Belladonna said as she fell to her knees in disbelief.

* * *

Buffy smiled as she looked at the gifts that she had received for her birthday. Her father had presented her with a thieves guild jacket since she had now earned the right to wear it along with a staff just like his. Storm had given her a pair of lock picks, Kitty and Jubilee had gotten her some gift cards and Logan had presented her with an old motorcycle that he had rebuilt.

* * *

"Come in Buffy," Xavier called, the girl entered the room and raised her eyebrow at seeing the costumed team that were all waiting in the office. We are in need of your help Miss Lebeu, The professor said before anyone could say anything.

"How?" The girl questioned.

"We need to get to a hell dimension known as limbo, we believe that there is a way to get there through the Hellmouth it would be more efficient if you were to tell us everything you can about the place."

"No sir."

"What?" A majority of the team looked startled at the teen's refusal.

"No sir, she repeated, "that's not the best way to get it done the best way would be if I were to lead the group there."

"I don't know about you leading the team Buffy," Cyclops argued.

"Why not? I'm the best qualified to lead the team into the Hellmouth and I have enough of a reputation there and I have enough contacts there that I should be able to deal with anything that tries to stop you guys. Face it Cyke you would have to be psycho not to take me." There were a couple of snorts of amusement at this while Cyclops gave her an annoyed looked but nodded in reluctant agreement. "See now that wasn't too hard now was it?"

* * *

"Buffy," a voice greeted her from behind.

Buffy pushed her sunglasses up before turned around and smiled. "Oz. How did you know it was me?"

"Smelled you." The werewolf said shrugging. Buffy nodded in understanding, in the old days she might have taken offense at that but after living the past few months with Logan and Hank she understood the whole enhanced senses thing quiet a bit better than she had before.

* * *

"You sure you can handle him?" Buffy questioned worriedly as her eyes drifted toward the figure at the end of the streets.

"Dis one won't take too long," Gambit assured her as he drew a deck of cards out of his pocket and began shuffling them. Buffy nodded and headed after the others. Gambit met the eyes of his opponent red met a pale angry yellow a breeze caught both of their duster and Gambit grinned as he charged some cards while his opponent shifted into his game face.

"You're going down now mate." Spike promised the mutant.

* * *

Buffy shook her head in disbelief of the core Scoobies and the stick up his ass watcher, Wesly Windbag or something like that she thought." Abandoned you? She questioned, "ran away from my duty and destiny? More like I moved beyond the reach of the Watcher's council. Did you really think that I was just going to continue to fight on the Hellmouth till I die? Did it ever occur to you that maybe dying while protecting the Hellmouth might not be my destiny? Just because I'm blessed with the powers of the slayer doesn't mean that I'm some weapon for the council or you guys to point at the monsters and expect to work like you expect me to."

"You should have been here," Xander argued back stubbornly

"It wasn't my job anymore Xander," Buffy growled at her friend. "My world be much bigger den dis." Buffy barely even realized that the control she usually kept on her accent had slipped and she was talking like her father.

"A French accent?" Giles questioned with interest.

"Cajun actually," Buffy told her former watcher.

"Watch out," Faith called out from the door. They all turned and watched as the dark haired slayer was hit with an energy beam and tossed across the room.

A chuckling sound was heard and they all turned to see a man with a smoking hand striding toward them all. "Ah Miss Summers or do you prefer LeBeau?"

"Sinister," Buffy growled recognizing the mutant in front of her there weren't that many people that looked like the movie version of Dracula. The guy had red eyes white face and a red and black cape draped over his shoulders.

"Ah I see that Gambit has been telling you about me." Sinister said with a grin, "Just so you know though I am most likely worse than anything that he has told you."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Buffy questioned, "cause I got to say being threatened by someone that dresses like a wannabe Dracula or a vampire groupie is hardly the way to get me scared."

Sinister seemed undisturbed by the casual insults she threw at him, instead he smiled in amusement. "You truly are your father's daughter, only he would have the nerve to throw insults like those while facing me."


	20. Bring It On!

**Bring It On: **Buffy and Faith going undercover as Cheerleaders Faith either gets meets with look a like.

* * *

Don't own BTVS World or Bring it on

* * *

Giles smirked as he looked at the orders that the Council had sent Wesley. "Is something amusing to you Mr. Giles?" The pompous Watcher questioned the librarian.

"Oh yes," Giles said, "I'm just wondering how you're going to convince Faith to go along with that outrageous cover that the Council came up with."

"As a Slayer she will do as she is told." Wesley returned trying to draw himself up before the larger man "if that is all I have to go and prepare myself for the ahh."

"News?" Giles replied with a smirk at the man.

"Yes the news." Wesley agreed.

"Well then I'll leave it to you then," Giles said with a smirk allowing the man to leave the room. The older Watcher enjoyed watching this cocky young man fret over the news that he was about to have to give. The older man was curious whether or not

Buffy and Faith wondered in wondering just what it was that the watchers wanted now. "Yo, what's up?" Faith questioned the Watchers.

Wesley looked at the Slayers and pulled himself together. "Yes, well the Council has recently discovered a nest of demons that are not in Sunnydale and have decided that the two of you are to go and deal with them."

"Sweet when do we go?" Faith said with an anticipatory grin.

"It's not quite that simple actually," Wesley said nervously, "we are going to need to go undercover."

"Really whose covers do I need to get under?" Faith questioned with a hungry grin causing Buffy to smirk and shake her head at her fellow Slayer while Wesley stuttered for a moment. The younger Watcher was even easier to fluster than Giles.

"Yes, well in this case that won't be required," Wesley said the doors swung open and Cordellia waltz through the door.

"All right what do you guys need from me now? Make it quick, cause unlike you losers I happen to have a life." The ice queen of Sunnydale High snapped at the two Slayers and their Watchers. The Slayers glared in annoyance while Wesley swallowed even more nervously and Giles merely rolled his eyes at the young woman's attitude.

"Do we need her Giles? I mean wouldn't Xander and Will be of more help to us?"

"No I'm afraid not for the upcoming mission, Cordellia is actually rather uniquely suited to help us out with you as a second though he told her."

"Yeah, but they needed the absolute best," Cordeillia said with a smug grin at the blonde powerhouse. "So what is it that you need and what's in it for me this time?"

"Wesley, I believe that you were going to tell them," Giles said, "might I suggest telling Faith from inside the weapons cage though."

"Faith is a trained fighter and is perfectly capable of controlling herself." Wesley snapped.

"And yet you haven't told them the mission yet," Giles returned.

"Fine," Wesley marched up to the Slayer who looked annoyed at the way the watchers were acting as opposed to the other two girls who were amused at the game that Giles was playing with the younger man. For the teens that were both well versed in school politics it was enjoyable to watch how skilled the Watcher was. Wesley faltered slightly as he was now standing before the annoyed brunette. "Ah Faith, yes, you see we happen to have a mission." The Watcher stuttered out.

"I already got that, what's the mission?" Faith questioned.

Wesley began slowly backing up." You see, we ah have to undercover, yes undercover and since miss Chase is a part of that world we reasoned that she would be the best one to assist us as she would look the most at home."

"What are you planning?" Faith barked out her patience having long since gone.

Wesley flinched and took several steps back so that he was now near the book cage. "Well the Council in their wisdom have decided that in order to complete our mission while still maintaining the secrecy of the supernatural world though that you should blend in with everyone else."

"Wesley! "

"You're going in as cheerleaders!" Wesley whimpered before leaping for the book cage before the words penetrated the dark haired slayers thoughts.

"WHAT!" Faith screeched, before lunging for the Watcher who just managed to get the door to the cage shut. The leather clad girl glared at the Watcher her fists slamming into the cage door. "Come out of there and say that again Wes." The girl growled as she glared at the man.

"Buffy don't let her kill him," Giles told his Slayer. Buffy nodded and carefully pulled the other girl back so that she didn't have to worry about getting hit.

"Ah thank you Miss Summers , Mr. Giles."

"Whoa, whoa let me get this straight you expect me to turn that," Cordellia said nodding towards the black clothed Faith, "into a cheerleader? Are you crazy? I mean I'm good and all but there is no one that is that good unless they're using magic."

"You saying that I can't do it?" Faith growled clenching her hand into fists.

Cordy gave a superior smirk at the Bostonian crossing her arms and looking down at her somehow. "That's exactly what I'm saying, cheerleading is much more than simply looking good. You have to be able to be above the station that you live at."

"Yeah, you have to jump around in your underwear and wave pom poms." Faith snarked at the other girl. "It also only requires you having to be dumber than your average vampire to do, course that might explain why you're always getting caught." The girl shot with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter what you may think of being a cheerleader Faith, that is the cover and that is what you shall be using so you all might as well get used to the idea of wearing those outfits for the next few weeks." Giles told the girl with a glare. "All of you," he added turning to look at the other girls focusing particularly on the redhead.

"All of us?" Willow squeaked out as she changed colors to match the pink sweater that she was wearing.

"Yes, I figure that if all of you were to go then there would be less notice when Buffy and Faith have to go and slay something." Wesley said proud of his reasoning, now that he was sure that Faith wouldn't be able to hurt him.

"Why are we doing this anyways?" Faith questioned the Watchers.

"According to the Council's sources there are two supernatural threats that operate out near the Cheerleading National competition. There is a vampire nest that takes the more talented girls and either feeds on them or turns them. According to what we know of this nest it is made up entirely of former cheerleaders the clan is always looking for new members to add to their clan and have approximately four squads of vampire cheerleaders. From what we know we believe that when the vampires see someone they want to take the spot of a vampire they have stake this vampire."

"Vampire cheerleaders, can it get any stranger?" Buffy questioned shaking her head in shock and bemusement.

"Yes quiet," Wesley agreed, "the second threat that we will need to deal with is a demon clan that uses these competitions to find suitable sacrifices and meals. With the combined efforts of both groups we believe that somewhere between half and a full squad worth are taken during these Nationals."

"You know I am more than willing to go with you on this one." Xander said with a grin. "Imagine me having to be there to protect all of those girls I'm sure that I could find nice safe places for them to hide." He assured them with a smile that didn't fool any of them.

"This really happening?" Faith weakly questioned.

"Indeed it is."

"But there will be violence as well," Buffy said with a grin which caused the other Slayer to perk up some.

"Indeed," Giles said, "I believe we now need to turn you all over to Cordellia though."

"What?" The girls questioned.

"Yeah thanks," Cordy replied as she looked the group over. "Alright to the locker rooms now," she commanded, "I have a lot to teach you when I get out there I want you in training rooms at once." She pointed towards the doors and Willow quickly began moving.

The two Slayers smirked at the girl. "We don't need that kind of attitude Cordellia," Buffy said, "in case you forgot I was a cheerleader before the whole Slayer gig came along."

"Please you're a has been," Cordy said waving the blonde off. "All of your cheerleader knowledge is at least a year out of date, you know how fast these things change." The blonde looked like she wanted to object, but nodded in reluctant agreement. "I'm going to have to teach you all the correct way to walk, talk, act and definitely how to dress. You at least still have some of the things that will work allowing me to focus more on the Miss Leather and the Geek. Now all of you march." She ordered following after the Slayers not trusting in them not to try and slip away.

* * *

Cordy watched as the trio went through various gymnastic the two Slayers were of course naturals Buffy was better because of her former cheerleading career and the fact that her combat style used more gymnastics than Faith who was better known for slugging it out with the vampires and demons that she fought whereas Buffy danced around her opponents the cheerleader was smart enough to know though that a lot of the dancing was because she had to protect her friends still though it did make things easier to control. She had them go through basics with Willow and the Slayers went through some of the more impressive tricks. Buffy had two batons in her hands and was twirling them much like she did with a pair of swords.

Cordy sighed as she leaned against one of the lockers in the shower room she looked at what she had to work with and wonderd if this was really possible. "Strip," Queen C commanded them she glared at them and waved off their objections. "You are going to do as I say when I say and right now you need to learn how to look the part that you have to play and that means teaching you how to dress. Now all of you strip." The girl sighed as she watched the group stand before her in their underwear. She walked around them as if she was a general inspecting her troops. "Faith, try not to look like you're just dying to invite the next person who asks to bend you over, and you Willow put your arms down and stop blushing Buffy you are going to need to start using more dye your roots are showing." Each of the girls reacted as Cordy found something wrong with them. "You all need to get some decent underwear as well," she continued, "there is no way a self respecting cheerleader would be wearing what you three are wearing. You'll need something expensive to make you look good." She then began unlocking all of the lockers of the Cordettes. "Buffy, you and Harmony are about the same size and coloring so we'll start with you." She said as she began pulling out some of Harmony's spare clothes out. "It's a shame you lost some of your fashion sense when you became a slayer that outfit you wore on your first day was nice outfit to."

"So what, you want the leather with decent clothing along with it?" Buffy asked the cheerleader.

"Precisely," Cordy agreed before moving on, "Faith you're about my size, but I swear if you damage any of my clothes you will pay for it."

Faith growled and looked like she was about to snap back at the girl when Buffy pushed her forward. The dark haired slayer sighed as she put on a shirt and skirt she grumbled a bit as she looked at the shirt while it had a decent neckline it didn't show off her assets nearly as much as she preferred. She looked up as both Buffy and Willow were then forced to dress in cheerleader clothes. The outfits Buffy was being dressed in were similar enough to some of the things Buffy occasionally wore that she seemed okay Willow on the other hand was being forced into an outfit by a glaring Cordellia. Once they were all dressed Cordy walked around them again. "Good, good, you look much better now. In fact I would almost be tempted to admit knowing you in the halls now. Almost."

"You're kidding right?" Faith questioned the other girl. "We look like a bunch of preppies or ditz's that only care about things like our nails."

"And that is the whole point," Cordy returned, "now let's work on that walk after that there's makeup and we still have to go over routines and then we need to go to the mall so that we can get you the appropriate types of clothes, and let's see then we need to take all of you to the salon Buffy's not too far gone but you two well we can only hope for the best though I can't expect miracles with the selection of hairdressers in Sunnydale."

"We need her right now Faith, so hold off on killing her just yet," Buffy told the other girl. Faith groaned as she realized the kind of day she was about to have.

"Well come on we have work to do." Cordellia commanded ushering the girls to follow after her.

* * *

Faith sighed as she leaned against the wall watching all of the various cheerleaders go through what they considered routines. "Hey Missy why aren't you getting ready?" A blonde airheaded girl questioned.

Faith barely contained a growl she was getting tired of constantly being mistaken for that Missy girl, sure they looked similar but they were nothing alike if she had a choice she would never have forced into this cheerleading/brainless convention. She was stuck here though the fact that Cordellia kept on pointing out things that the look alike did better than she did when it came to looks was also annoying. "Look, get out of my face before I send ya through a wall I'm not your brainless little cheer buddy ya got it?" The Slayer snarled before stalking away not noticing the amused smile that Torrence was giving her not realizing how much like Missy she was acting like.

* * *

Faith couldn't believe her luck because she had a look alike here she was now a target in fact both she and Missy or whatever the hell her name was were currently stuck in a cage evidently the idea of matching cheerleaders had been to much for the vampires to ignore. Faith growled as she slammed her foot into the cage door again. She couldn't believe that the others had forgotten about the small fact that they didn't just drag them off but drugged their drinks first.

"You might as well save your energy," the girl said.

"Look I'm not going to be stuck playing with pom poms for the rest of eternity." Faith snarled at her look alike.

"Get over yourself already," Missy told the girl she shared a face with.

* * *

I started A Harry Potter version of this if ya want to look at it.


	21. Vengeance

**Vengeance:** Someone makes a wish and the three core scoobies become infected with the mystical power of vengeance. X=Spawn, W=Crow, B=Ghostrider.

Two chapters in one night how cool is that?

* * *

"So what are you going to do about it?" One person questioned them. "Look around you, look at what they did and you three are just going to walk away and let them do these sorts of things?"

Buffy glared at this, "we aren't in the revenge business buddy out job is to try and deal with the things that are going on in the here and now. If we stop something from happening or catch someone we know did something is always of the good but we can't just let revenge take control of how we do things we are not just going to hunt one monster over the other unless it's trying to end the world."

At this the man glared at the scoobies. "Well I wish you were possessed by the powers of vengeance then." He spat at them angrily, "Maybe then you would be able to do what is required of you."

"Granted," a person standing nearby said their face no longer human but distorted and demonic. The figure raised its arms and three masses of energy rose from the air and headed off in different directions.

"I so don't like the sound of this," Xander complained as he saw the three masses of energy form.

"Glad to see that I'm not the only one," Buffy said as she eyed the sky waiting to see what would happen next. The wisher was forgotten for the moment as they eyed the power.

"Prepare yourselves agents of vengeance." The deformed figure said, the ground nearby Xander erupted and a black mass clawed its way out.

"What the hell?" The boy questioned hopping out of the way as the tar like substance pulled itself out. Buffy moved to help her friend but gasped as she saw fire rise from the ground where she stepped before she could do anything else her entire body was covered in flames and no matter how much she patted on her body nothing was putting it out.

Willow looked at her friends with worry wondering what was going on when she heard a sound looking up Willow saw a large group of birds heading her way. It was a large flock of crows it seemed, her mind only had time to remind herself that it wasn't a flock but a murder of crows before they all began flying circles around her. The fire died and the tar that held Xander finally altered into something that resembled a body suit and the murder of crows that had created a vortex around the girl flew off all except for one which was resting on a nearby branch Willow groaned as she pulled herself up her once bright red hair had changed to black and her skin was almost as white as a vampires. Buffy had controlled the flames enough that she could now talk to them though it would take some getting used to.

"What did you do to us?" Buffy questioned as she looked down at her flaming body.

"Simple really," the Demon said with a smile, "I just made you all into minor vengeance demons, have fun with your new gifts."

"Hold on wait." Xander said a chain shot from his arm and wrapped around the surprised demon.

The demon looked down at the chain wrapped around them. "Huh? I always knew staying around to examine my work would get me one of these days."

"Whatever, now explain what you did to us." Xander said as his chains reeled the demon toward him.

"Enough!" A new voice said as a demon stepped out of thin air. The demon was old judging by the gray hair and beard he also had six horns on his head that formed themselves into a natural crown.

"D'Hoffryn," The demon said nervously as it squirmed in its bindings.

Quiet you fool. Now Spawn I want you to release her.

But.

As the Lord of Vengeance I command you to release her. D'Hoffryn thundered at the black garbed figure. Xander swallowed at this and felt the chain release the demon and retract back into his arm.

"Better," D'Hoffryn said he then looked at the vengeance demon that had changed the group. "I will deal with you later," he said waving his hand and the demon seemed to disappear. The old demon then turned to look at the group of hunters with annoyance. He looked at the mortal that had caused all this and waved his hand causing the person to disappear he would investigate the wisher in a moment first he wanted to learn of his new subjects. "So you are my newest recruits," he said he looked the group over. "A Crow, the Spawn, and finally Scratch's runner. I always wondered if I would get a chance to reclaim the power of the rider again." He looked the group over with amusement. "I shall withhold judgment on you as this was not your wish."

"Hey, who are you giving us orders?" Buffy growled out, the flames surrounding her flaring brightly.

D'Hoffryn smirked at the girl she was already unconsciously learning how to control her new powers. "I am the Lord of Vengeance, Rider and I am your Master."

"Wrong, I'm the Slayer." The blonde growled defiantly. "These are my friends and you can damn well bet that we're not your people our job is not vengeance it's protecting people."

"When you are not doing duties for me you may of course return here and perform your little protection game that you have going on here." D'Hoffryn said waving the sacred duty of the Slayer off as unimportant. "You three are physical Vengeance Demons, though and will only be called forth when we have the need for soldiers that need to slaughter creatures for what they do then you shall answer our call."

"And if we refuse?" Willow questioned defiantly.

"You have no choice," the demon told the group. You are now mine and I don't let my subjects go that easily. I must admit this is one of the better mistakes that has happened in a long time.

Willow sighed as she held her hand out giving the crow that had been hopping around in a nearby tree a place to land. So we're yours.

Yes you are.

"Wanna bet?" Buffy growled out lunging forward.

D'Hoffryn chuckled at this and waved his hand the possessed girl hovered in the air for a moment before she was painfully slammed into the ground. "Your new strength while greater than that of what it used to be you need to understand that all three of you are mine to command."

"Right gotcha," Xander said angrily glaring at the Demon Lord. "Doesn't mean that we're going to stop trying of course." Saying this Xander shot his chains towards the demon lord.

"You wouldn't survive if you didn't," D'Hoffryn said with a laugh raising his hand causing the chains to stop in the air before being forced back into place around Xander throwing him into a tree. The demon laughed again before disappearing much like he had appeared.

"Giles?" Willow questioned the others.

"Giles," the other two agreed nodding as they climbed to their feet.


	22. SG1 IV The Trust

Sg1 IV The Trust: 

Baal is partner of new council due to Trust connections and wants B and F one as a new first prime and the other as a slave girl. Magic is unable to detect the symbiote. B and F don't trust in Baal and end up leaving council and making their way to Riley who is now a member of the SGC. Baal wants them though and has council give chase. SGC vs. council.

Buffy and Faith let out relieved as Riley slid into the booth across from them. "What are you doing here Buffy?" The soldier questioned the blonde. "I thought you and Faith were supposed to be on the other side of the ocean right now."

"We were till we managed to smuggle ourselves out of the land of tweed." Buffy told the tall man. "I don't know why Kendra preferred that method of travel so much."

"What's going on?" Riley questioned with worry, wondering what had caused the two veteran Slayers that would rather fight than flight run all the way to the other side of the planet.

"Had a breakup with the rest of the council soldier boy," Faith told him, "we had to cut ourselves off from Council money when we did that so now we need a job and figured a guy like you could introduce us to your hunting boss and help us get on a team. Think the demon hunting side of the government would be willing to hire the original Sunnydale Slayers?"

Riley nodded, "I wish I could help you, but with all of the Slayers government funded demon hunting teams are in rather small demand, I understand that there are actually a pair of them currently on the team. The rest of that force has been reassigned except for a small force that keeps tabs and hunts them down. Because of all this I'm not even in the business anymore."

"Really?" Faith questioned in surprise, she could never stop fighting she didn't see how this guy could.

"Yes, and since most of the intelligence side is at work protecting the Slayers and other various hunters from appearing in the news too much we have our hands full sometimes. I mean look at the mess that Winchester made not too long ago."

"Damn, and here I was hoping that we could get paid for doing what we're good at." Faith complained, "Would have made paying bills easier too."

"Fraid not," Riley said, "welcome to the shock that my life was when the government learned of all of the Slayers."

"So any jobs that could use two kick ass chicks with super powers like us, or do we need to try and find something else to occupy our time?"

Riley looked uncomfortable at this. "I might know of another group that could use your particular abilities, but I would have to check with my superiors before I could say anything else. Before I do that though I need to know just what happened to you with the Council."

"You tell him B, there's no way that I'm getting involved in telling that mess."

Buffy nodded with her companion. "It started after we activated the Slayers and closed the hellmouth and got to Europe. We needed money and lots of it, so the Council had to find some and fast. Giles and Willow found a group that was willing to finance the Council till it got back up on its feet. They made sure that they didn't have any government connections for obvious reasons unfortunately there were a few other strings that came attached with the money. Officially some old guy came with the money and observed how we did things and spent their money."

"And unofficially," Riley questioned worriedly.

"Us," Faith snapped, "guy seemed to think that me and B were a perk that the money brought him."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Buffy grimaced at the memory of the man. "We had Will check him for spells and stuff but there was nothing demonic about him as far as the magic could tell he had no evil vibes."

"Yeah and we told the others why we wanted him checked we were accused of not being able to believe a good thing when it showed up." Faith growled in annoyance tossing her used cigarette into an ashtray.

"Is that all?" Riley said, "I would have thought it would take more than that to get you to leave the others."

"His hints and near orders that we should share his bed or train in the latest Victoria's Secret got to be too much so we bailed."

"You just left?" Riley said in shock, looking at Buffy in disbelief wondering where Dawn was in all of this.

The blonde shrugged uncomfortably. "That wasn't the original plan but when they started sending mini slayers after us we figured it was time to get scarce."

"Yeah, and let me tell ya we showed em why we're the Chosen Two." Faith said smirking while buffing her nails on her jacket.

"We fought them all over Europe," Buffy explained to the confused soldier." We had tracing spells on us by Willow; we only managed to slip out by ditching everything we owned. We robbed a couple of mini slayers of their gear and then had this demon friend of Angel's help sneak us into the country. He was able to get us everything that we needed."

"Yeah, Lorne wasn't too bad either, crappy fashion sense but an okay guy." Faith agreed.

"Yeah, anyways he told us you could help us, otherwise we probably would have tried to take them down on our own instead here we are."

Why did he think I could help?

He can tell the future a bit and give advice on best to approach what's coming; his power is pretty limited though.

So soldier boy can you gather us a dirty dozen up to take this guy and his money down? Faith pressed.

Like I said I need to get in contact with my superiors before I can say anything however it does sound as if you could use our help do you have a name for the people this guy reports to?

"Yeah, they're called the Trust."

* * *

Baal sighed as he looked over his training army of super soldiers. These little child warriors help him tremendously in returning power to the system lords and more importantly himself. Everything was going better than he had hoped with a few deft business tricks his people had managed to move large amounts of Council Company elsewhere or faked banking records before the Council saw them. When he had learned of these little child warriors he had only just begun investigating the real magic that this planet actually had. While Willow Rosenberg was not as powerful as the Ancients had been she certainly had a great many of uses. He looked down at the pair of bracers that he wore, his 'Family Heirlooms' were based off the same technology that Hathor's belt used. His bracers though happened to affect both males and females; it also didn't make them mindless slaves making them of more use than disposable soldiers that would die without hesitating. In the old days he wouldn't have hesitated over having mindless slaves however he didn't have enough soldiers to so carelessly deploy his troops anymore. Besides with the proper adjustments made to those around him meant that he now always had three of these slayers attending him at all times. They of coursed were dressed in the proper ways that slaves were supposed to even if they didn't admit that that's what they now were his slaves. His plan had been going on so well too until it had hit one small problem. The Prime Slayers had for some reason or other proved to be immune to his 'Heirlooms' a pity when you considered all of the plans that he had for the pair. The Summer's girl would have been turned into a host, he still knew of a few temples that he could get too. The other half of the Chosen Two would have been turned into a First Prime. He still needed to have a couple of Slayers taken to one of his temples for experimenting he wouldn't want any harm to happen to the other two for when he finally caught them.

The System Lord was brought out of his musings as Dawn Summers walked into the study that he claimed as his own. Baal smirked at the young girl who returned the smile no doubt believing that he was remembering what the pair of them had done the last time that they were in this study alone. While she was enjoyable her true worth was in her language skills or even more importantly her worth as bait to Buffy Summers. Eventually the two Prime Slayers would return here if for nothing else than to retrieve the girl, and when they came he would have them in his grasp. That reminded him he needed to insure that those two vampires were moved off planet they could someday be bargaining chips as well. The Goul'd still couldn't believe that his infiltration and eventual takeover of the Trust had allowed him to gain so much.

* * *

Baal looked over to his bed and smirked at the redheaded witch who was busy gathering her clothes together. "Leave the dress," he commanded the witch. The redhead looked at her clothes for a moment her skin coming close to resembling her hair, the girl was obvious fighting the command. "You want to make me happy do you not?" The witch nodded weakly her resistance fading away once again as she dropped the garment back on the floor. The goul'd smirked, the terror of the magical world was a slave to his commands soon, she would do any and all things he commanded of her without thought. "The same goes for you two," he commanded of Dawn and Kennedy who numbly nodded and dropped their jeans. "Now return to your rooms." He ordered admiring the view as the three women left, in a month he would begin telling the ones he allowed into his bed to dress in things that he provided. Normally he only needed two girls but the redhead and her girlfriend while entertaining did mean he needed a third to completely enjoy himself. Eventually he would need to create some priestesses for his empire and planned on using witches like the red head who would give him power when he needed it. Yes an army of Slayers for up close and personal, with witches acting as long range combatants it had great potential.

* * *

Jack O'Neill worked hard not to roll his eyes as he listened to the story that the girls were spinning for him if it wasn't for the fact that it happened to involve his least favorite snake head he would probably have trouble believing it still the idea that said snake head now had access to a bunch of magical soldier girls was not his idea of good news. "Alright campers, here are the plan you two will join the SGC as magical experts or whatever."

"Specialist in the Occult is what they would be called Jack," Daniel told his friend.

"Yeah whatever," Jack said waving his friend off. "That way they have some sort of reason to be here though and then we can work on the whole Baal problem later cause having him hiding out in Europe doesn't really make me too happy. What do you think sir?"

"It sounds like a good plan." Hammond agreed, "having specialist in the Occult would allow us to work on figuring some myths out."

Everyone waited till the two girls left. "Well, opinions people? "

"I want to know if you plan on making them team leaders of a gate team or if you're going to just expect them to follow orders because I can tell you right now if they don't agree with an order they'll fight you every step of the way. Buffy at least is an extremely able squad leader I've seen the results of her work." Graham Miller said, "if you give her reason as to why she needs to do something and she agrees with it and she'll be one of your best."

"So noted agent Miller, but the fact is at best they're on temporary loan to us until we stop Baal."

"Cause that snake is going to be so easy to catch right sir?" Jack asked his superior who nodded in understanding they could be stuck with the Chosen Two for a few years.

* * *

"So doc, can you tell us why we aren't jumping through hoops whenever the glowy eyed freak tells us to?"

"Yes actually I can," Carter said as she starts the projector up showing blood samples. "The two of you have some very interesting blood, at first I thought that it was all the Slayer essence that was what allowed you to survive the mental control however that does not seem to be the case as that other sample of another Slayer's blood you got for me proves that's not the case in fact had you gotten a double dose of Slayer power making it the reason why you can't be possessed would have been wrong because if that were the case your enhancements would have made you even more susceptible to the mind control like affects that are…"

"Hey Carter in English." Jack said before his friend got too carried away in her scientist babble.

"Right," the blonde said with embarrassment, "it appears that the two of you were exposed to various substances that give off the same type of blocking signals as Naquada does in the bloodstream does for this device of Baa'ls. It is one of the few flaws in the redesigning of Hathor's belt being that those with Naquada are immune to it, but since there are so few people with Naquada it does mean the chances of running across it are extremely rare."

"So, what drugs have the two of you been taking?"

"With our lives it could be anything," Buffy said shrugging, "for me it could be the anti-telepathy potion, some demon blood that soaked into our skin, the demon essence from the telepathic demon, the drugs that got pumped into me that made me think I was crazy, or maybe the potion to cure that, it could be the cursed beer I drank that one time, or maybe it was the whole Cruticium thing."

Jack blinked a couple times at the list given and here he thought he and SG1 had all of the cool stories. "I see and you?" He said turning to Faith.

"Ehh my guess would be the vampire drugs I overdosed on to take Angel down before he could kill anyone." The other Slayer commented with a shrug.

"Vampire drugs?" Jack said in disbelief.

"Yeah, victim jacks themselves up and then lets themselves be fed on there are some sickos that like that."

"Great."

* * *

"All right people we are going to be taking down the Watcher's Council, and all of the people in here. I want you all to be prepared for a mixture of earth and Jaffa military tactics, there is no sure way of knowing just what it is that they will try and pull though so I would recommend caution. Be sure that you only zat them once these kids are under mind control from Baal, and are only trying to do the right thing so don't kill them and don't underestimate them they are all as strong if not stronger than an Unas, and just as skilled as a Jaffa First Prime, I don't want people dying because you were cocky am I understood?"

"Sir, yes sir."

"Gone what do you mean they're gone?"

"Just what I said ma'm, the heads of the Council, their closer friends, and approximately 500 Slayers were all teleported out with Baal when he ran."

"So, currently Baal has all of the scoobies except for us then and if the rumors are right he has Spike and Angel as well."

"I'm afraid so, and they could be on any of hundreds of planets and all of them except maybe for the vampires will be loyal to him." Buffy in a fit of anger took a dagger and threw it through the closed door.

"So it's back to the fight against the Goul'd and Ori then?" Faith asked them calmly as she watched.

"Seems like it till we can track him down again."

Joy," She growled.

* * *

Okay I'm going to do one more of these then take a break and get back to my real stories.

And for those of you asking about HPMBTVS I'm working on it but I have two papers and finals coming up.


	23. Lost Fighters Multicross

**Lost fighters: **Alright I saw a similar challenge to this idea and was interested but since I don't watch much anime this is what came up. B=Shaman King Fighter, W=an Alchemist fighter and X= digimon tamer. The idea behind the challenge is that the scoobies were taken from their home dimensions and placed in the BTVS dimension for some reason or other they are returned to their home dimensions and join up with the groups there. They remember their other lives and find some way or other to return together or not. If they do reunite they keep any skills, abilities or in X case his partner and return to the BTVS dimension to reunite with their family.

(Ok this one has been stuck in my head for a while now which means that it actually has a chance of someday being turned into a real tale someday.)

* * *

A world was in danger of falling; creatures of great power were on the verge of rising from whence they had slept for so long in this world. Evil of the likes that this world hadn't seen in years would soon raise themselves from their places of hiding and destroy all that they saw. The Powers that Be that were the guardians of this particular reality pondered how they could stop the flow of darkness in this world that was coming. How could they keep the balance on this planet when so much darkness was coming? Their usual tool/agent/arm/warrior the Slayer would not be enough to stand up to the oncoming darkness that resided in this world. The ones in line to receive the power didn't have the strength of character, luck, or skill to stand against the shadows of this world. They were completely unprepared, for this time the Slayer was not useable and their other Champions that lived around the world were few and were just as unprepared for what was to come. The former guardians the Watcher's Council had allowed themselves to forget whom and what they were. The Powers that Be needed not uncaring warriors that would die but fighters and Champions willing to give their all with heart, body, mind and soul.

"This world needs true champion else it will fall," One of the power noted, "the others of this world are not ready for a duty of guardianship. The ensouled vampire while able needs a reason and he is the only one available. If we do nothing for the coming darkness then this world will be tipped completely into darkness."

"Agreed, but where will we find Warriors to protect the Hellmouth until this world's Champions are ready though?" Another higher being questioned.

"Indeed, just where will we find a spark strong and bright enough to brighten this world until the other champions are ready?" A third asked its companions.

The first being waved what a human might consider an arm. "We guard many worlds my companions, perhaps one of their warriors can save this one world from destroying all that we protect."

"It would require one of great power to combat the evils of this world though, the loss of one powerful enough to save this world could easily mean the loss of another world. Balance would then not be achieved."

"Then the primary Champions of the other worlds must not be chosen." The other countered, a picture of one world came up and a group of young warriors stood before a tower. "This group is made up of many such beings they are merely trained by the true Champions of this world, particularly this one he would be of great use." It commented as a masked figure that lead the group was frozen.

"Indeed there are others as well like from the outcast heroes that fight alone," another said as the image of a man dressed in red and blue clinging to a wall was highlighted next to him was a dark skinned man dressed in a yellow shirt.

"We must be careful, we do not overly affect the balance of the other world my brethren the loss of powerful warriors could be dangerous. Without the apprentice the Knight of this world would have no soul." One pointed out to its fellow higher being, "and if we were to remove two like these the balance of power would change within as both of those affect the balance most often despite their lack of true power."

"How can we do this though? For none of the options we have will have the power to challenge the darkness without altering the balance in a world."

"Then perhaps we need to form a dimensional trinity." Another suggested.

"Yes that could work; three beings that will join and combat the dark, a warrior soul from three different worlds who would add onto the power of the others. The loss of such beings will affect the balance the least if a heart were taken here, a mind there, and a body there."

"First a warrior that wants not the mantle of leadership but can lead or follow to take the place of the Slayer. This warrior shall help prepare the ensouled vampire." The soul of a girl destined to help another become a great leader was stopped from heading to its world and moved toward another.

"Next we will need one to be the mind, one of great thoughts." Another said, as they drew forth one of scientific power and balance toward them. A blast of dark energy hit the soul tossed the mind of science deep into a different soul stream.

"No!" The Powers that Be cried as they fired a counterblast knocking the attack away from the soul and them, they then reached out and retrieved the soul that had fallen into the soul stream of a world with girls of great mystical power. The soul had been soaked with excess magic a chance of a life as one of the warrior girls of the planets was denied to this soul as well. The beings muttered for a moment as they felt all of the raw energy that now coated the warrior of Mind.

"Do we choose another?"

"No, the more destinies we alter the less we can help them later in the coming battles." Another reminded the others.

"Agreed," the other two said consenting to the argument of their comrade. The group then turned and searched for the final soul they finally found a Heart warrior, one whose heart was the very source of power for another that tried to follow after it but with another burst of power the one that tried to follow was returned back to its place in its own soul stream.

"Are these champions acceptable?"

"They must be."

"These are the soul mates of others," one warned, without them, "the Champions and warriors of their original worlds could falter or those that they are destined to love could be affected. The loss of a warrior of Heart could particularly have this affect."

"A loss that the other worlds must have in order for balance to be maintained," another countered.

"Agreed," the others said though one seemed reluctant.

"How shall we aide them, or do we allow them to confront their enemies alone?"

"If we try and affect the lives that they lead now we will not be able to help them when it matters." Another chided its comrade. "We shall merely place the three nearby to where the battlegrounds shall be fought and leave the rest to the various agents of that world." The Powers that Be watched as the souls of their new warriors headed near the gateway that the world referred to as a hellmouth.

The First watched as the three souls headed to a world that was not truly their own as each soul found a resting place the First smirked cruelly and begin to affect way each of the lives of the summoned champions would have. For the warrior of Body and future Slayer it changed the father's and mother's values of what a child should do. Instead of parents that would support the activities of a child that could be a great athlete and warrior it changed them so that they would give the warrior of Body the mindset of a spoiled little princess that thought that she was above others. It turned to the warrior of Mind and altered the parents dreams instead of parents that would celebrate the intelligence of the child they would think this meant that they could return to their own dreams and lives neglecting the child and perusing their careers instead. The warrior of Mind was turned into a neglected child that would never know the joy of sharing knowledge. The warrior of Heart had altered parents as well. The First saw to it that its agents destroyed the lives of the once happy couple soon the couple were only able to find solace from the shadows of their lives that they now lived at the bottom of a bottle. The warrior of Heart was abused and would have to fight for everything any that the warrior of Heart let in would have to work to get in.

* * *

(Fast forward to end of fourth year of BTVS)

The warriors had risen to the call of battle just as they had thought that they would the Powers that Be noted. The Warrior of Body was one of the most accomplished Slayers in history, she could be somewhat arrogant at times thanks to her raising; but she was still a great guardian of the hellmouth. At her sides were the warriors of Heart and Mind whom battled for the protection of the world at her side. The Mind was sometimes fearful of telling the others what it thought, and the Heart sometimes had trouble opening up but together they were a power that could not be battled. The First had tried to break them with their upbringings, but they had risen above their limitations and proven how strong they were showing why they had been chosen as a dimensional trinity.

The scoobies sighed as they saw through Buffy's eyes and watched as she defeated A.D.A.M, their working together had once again beaten the bad guy. As the power of the enjoining spell began to fade a weak Giles opened his eyes and gasped as he saw Willow and Xander begin to fade from view as bright circles appeared behind them and drew their essences away. "No!" He grunted, as he reached out to the pair but he could do nothing but watch as his students and friends faded away and he could do nothing about it his hands just pass through them as if they were spirits.

"Willow!"

"Xander!"

"Buffy!" The pair cried out before they finally disappeared.

Anxious now the Watcher pulled himself up and headed to the room Buffy had barricaded herself in and saw that his Slayer was going through the same thing, she was somehow managing to hold out longer but already her grip in this reality was fading. "Giles," the Slayer groaned, "what's happening to me?"

"I don't know Buffy, it appears that you are being pulled across the dimensional barriers though."

"Uh huh. Where are Xander and Will?" The Slayer grunted out doing her best to stay in this world as long as possible.

"They've already disappeared Buffy." The Watcher informed her realizing that this was their last conversation for a long time if not forever."

"Then I better chase them down before they get themselves hurt," the Slayer said, "tell my mom that I love her."

"You can tell her when we get to your house," Giles said to her with watery eyes as he watched the girl fade in and out of existence looking more like a ghost than a person. "We need your help to fight our way out, without you there is no way that the rest of us are getting out of here alive."

The blonde nodded before slowly but surely pushing herself up from where she had fallen. "Let's go," she ground out. Giles nodded and followed the Slayer out of the room. They entered a war zone picking up soldiers as they moved forward neither Anya, Spike or Tara said anything about the missing two members of the group but continued on with getting as many people as they could out of the subbasement that had based the secret government task force. Buffy slayed like she hadn't in years Giles thought as they moved ever upward saving soldiers and scientists alike from the various underworld creatures that had risen up against their captors.

They all finally made it out and the Slayer collapsed to the ground Spike took this time to look at the Slayer and was confused, the chit appeared as if she was fading out of view. "What the bloody hell is up with her Watcher?" The Vampire questioned nervously wondering if this was something that A.D.A.M had done to the Slayer and if he had arranged for the same to happen to him.

"I don't know," Giles said shoving the vampire away from him and kneeling beside the young woman that it had been his great honor to train the last four years. "Buffy stay with me," he tried desperately.

"Don't think that I can Giles," the Slayer gasped as the air started moving through her body instead of in. "I better go make sure that Xander and Will are safe; I guess you'll have to be the one to tell my mom what happened after all huh oh Watcher of mine. Remember tell her that I love her!"

Giles nodded as he watched helplessly at the girl, a girl a girl that had been the closest thing he had ever had to a daughter. It was between one breath and the next that his beloved Slayer was gone, taken from him after what was possibly one of her greatest victories. "And we you," the Watcher whispered to the air hoping that his words would follow after his Slayer. He slowly climbed to his feet and stumbled through the effort of cleaning his glasses he would need to see for the next part of the night, he had a message to deliver.

Spike growled as he watched the Watcher, he was conflicted about the Slayer being gone, and it wasn't even due to any of his scheming that it had happened either. It made her loss bittersweet, the fact of the matter was that somewhere along the line he had begun to suspect that the Slayer and her hanger ons were just as immortal as he was and now they were gone he would have to raise a bottle of good scotch up to the three of them tonight. He had hated them all in their own way that was for sure, he had even torn the group apart but he had in his own way respected the group of four that was now down to a Watcher.

* * *

Buffy looked up into the sky angrily before shouting as loud as possible. "Whistler get your fashion disaster, wannabe gangster dressed self down here right now I want some answers." The Slayer waited for the balance demon for two days before she decided that he was not going to come and that she would need to go on her way she or rather this version of her did have things to do. having two sets of memories would take some getting used to "When I find that reject I'm going to use his ribs for a hat, his shoulder blades legs and arms for will be used to make me some hangers and clothes hooks, his teeth and fingers are going to be made into jewelry I'll use his hide for a new pair of boots and purse, and for his head I think I'll turn that into a hat rack for when I'm not wearing his ribs." She headed out in the way that she needed to go something was calling out to her. A spirit was out there calling for her aide.

* * *

Xander chuckled as he fed his partner he wasn't sure how the Tamers and their friends would deal with the little ball of fire that had attached itself to him. He doubted that they were really interested in accepting a new Tamer however it's not like they had a whole lot of choice in the matter. They would just have to get used to him being around that is if Renamon and Rika didn't pound him and Coranamon into the ground. He wondered if now that he had a partner if Jeri would look at him as anything more than one of her friends I mean sure there were hints that she and Takato were dancing around each other but at the moment they were just hints and if he made his move now then he might get the girl this time. Besides the only other girl was Rika and there was no way that he was going to try and go out with the crazy psychopath girl with tendencies to hurt people that made her angry. He had walked that road once already with Faith and despite what most people believed he was capable of learning from some of his mistakes not all of them but some. Besides he saw the way that Takato looked at Rika and figured it wouldn't take much to get the other pair hooked up if he played his cards right. Jeri was something special to him though she had all the potential of Buffy the innocence of Willow and a big gaping hole in her heart that he just wanted to cover up and protect. Sure he didn't plan on being here forever but that didn't mean that he had to swear off girls while he was visiting this place as he tried to find the way back home.

* * *

"Fullmetal, allow me to introduce you to who you'll be working with for a while on this job.: Col. Mustang said with a grin as he gestured to the redheaded girl behind him to come forward. "This is Willow Rosenburg, the Nature Alchemist. Her power levels are actually comparable to yours Fullmetal. Be nice to her or I'll let her transmute you into a rat."

"A rat?" Ed questioned wondering why he had chosen that particular animal.

"Yes, she's very good at turning humans into animals and rats happen to be her preferred animal, her only problem lies in the fact that she sometimes has problems changing them back to their human forms. Her trainers say that she just needs more experience at it. I figure with all of the trouble that you two manage to find yourselves in that she'll get plenty of working experience."

"You want me to work with a half trained girl who can't eve break her own transmutations." Ed stormed at his superior

"That is correct Fullmetal, we want her to get as much experience in her abilities as possible and if that means tailing after you then she will."

"Fine," Ed grumbled in annoyance.

"Trust me I'm not that bad," Willow broke in before the pair could start another argument the difficulties that these two had at times were the talk all over the place and everyone knew that they were both just waiting for the other shoe to drop before they a full blown argument. "It really is an honor to meet you though Fullmetal I mean I actually get to work with possibly one of the Alchemist with greatest potential, it will be a real honor to learn the finer points of control under the pair of your instruction I'm hoping that you can help me find the focus that I need so that I can get home to where I belong and then I can do serious kicking of the vampire butt when I get home."

Ed blinked he honestly had thought that only Winery was capable of talking at that rate, it was rather odd that the next person that he met that could talk like that was also a girl he also wondered how they could both manage the feat without turning blue in the face.

* * *

Angel sighed as he looked at the small list of notes that Giles had given him these, were the questions that the former Watcher needed the answers to so they would be the questions that he would be forced to ask of the Oracles. He was absorbed into the room that they used and after the usual song and dance of a gift he asked them where Buffy and the others were. "Can't you please tell me where they are?"

The male looked at him scornfully, Why do you need to know this Vampire? Their fate has nothing to do with your fate anymore you would do well to forget them and move onto the battle that you have now."

Angel ignored him and focused on the woman who occasionally gave him some sympathy and at least seemed to be a bit more understanding. "Please, how do I get them back?" He begged her.

The male snorted at this. "They have been returned to their true homes Vampire, the borrowed souls that they were may now live out the lives that they were meant to live."

"Borrowed?" Angel questioned.

"Yes Vampire borrowed," the male sneered, "the Powers that Be brought those souls when they were needed to this world to hold the line till other Champions could take up the mantle, but because of the unity of the spell that was required they are now gone returned to where they should have been. The ties that held them to this world were not strong enough to keep them to this world now you and the Slayer must be there for this world."

"Faith isn't ready for that kind of responsibility though." Angel argued after he realized what it was that they meant.

"That is not her choice Vampire, it is her Destiny."

"But.…"

"Be gone Vampire, we have answered the Watcher's questions for you." The male said sending Angel away.

* * *

Buffy looked at Anna in amusement. "You got it all wrong queenie, I don't want to be Shaman Queen, sounds like more pain than it's worth personally and really all the responsibility of that is really not my sort of thing. Working as a Ronin might be more in my style although my partner here might prefer the term ninja." She said nodding toward her guardian ghost who was trading glares with Amidamaru. "All I want from the King of Spirits is help getting back to where I belong. We considered taking Zeke up on his offer but he's got this whole evil vibe thing going for him that really makes it hard for me to really think that he'll follow through with anything that he promises, besides I happen to like the impossible fight reminds me of being back home."

"So you really don't want the crown?" Mori questioned confirming what she had just told them.

"Yeah, ruling the world really so not my thing."

"Well that's good enough for me," Yoh said with a grin.

"Oh really? Well I don't trust her." Len grumbled from behind his friend, "She and her ninja guardian ghost keep on coming and going helping us out whenever it seems most convenient for them."

"Yeah dude, like how do we know that this isn't some plan of hers to take us out when we're not expecting it?" The blue haired shaman argued.

Buffy snorted at the pair. "Paranoid much?"

"Eh, we've had a few problems with people backstabbing us lately that and Len was born paranoid and he had a crazy mean uncle."

"Joy."

* * *

"Sorry guys but I can't just let them go like that I mean that's not how we do things back home." Willow told the others staring up into the portal that Dante and her monsters had just traveled through.

Ed nodded, "She's right we need to finish this once and for all, if we don't she'll just keep coming back."

Col. Mustang sighed before nodding he snapped his fingers and blast of heat shot him and the others upward a moment later chasing after the group.

* * *

"You guys realize that Zeke is going to come back, he really hates people that defy him. If we stop him now before he gets anymore powerful than he is right now we just might be able to beat him."

"Doubtful, but its not like we have much choice," Len said, "Besides only a complete idiot would believe that he would leave us alone after all the trouble we've given him."

* * *

Xander growled as he watched the crimson ball with his girlfriend slip through the tear in space. "So you guys coming?" He questioned the group, but focusing on the three leaders of the group. Henry looked thoughtful and worried as he considered all of the pros and cons of continuing the fight against the vastly stronger enemy that was D-Reaper, Rika's eyes looked tired but there was also the familiar readiness for a fight that Xander had associated with Buffy finally there was Takato which had the usual uncertain edge to them that they always had before a major choice a look that hadn't really left the goggle wearer's eyes at all in the past few days. "Well?" Xander demanded.

"I'm in, Renamon and I will walk all over that blob," Rika said with a confidence none of them felt.

"I'm in," Takato said nodding with Rika. "Jeri is like a sister to me and I intend to show the D-Reaper what it means to take my family away like that."

"Then we're all agreed?" Henry asked the group.

"Well of course we are," Terriormon quipped, "now let's go and save Jeri and kick the D-Reaper's butt. Maybe when this is all over Xander will get a kiss from the girl." The others chuckled at the small digimon.

"Okay then, let's do this," Takato said holding his digivice up. "Ready Guilmon?"

"Ready Takatomon." The red dinosaur said.

"Guilmon biomerge to. Gallantmon!"

"Lets do it Renamon."

"As you wish Rika." The yellow fox like digimon said.

"Renamon biomerge to Sakuyamon."

"Showtime Henry."

"You said it."

"Terriermon biomerge to MegaGargomon."

"You guys can't do this without me," Ryo said with a smirk as he pulled his digivice out.

"Cyberdramon biomerge to Justimon"

"All right buddy it's time to go get my girl back." Xander said as he held his digivice up.

"Let's do it."

"Coronamon Biomerge to Apollomon."

"Sakuyamon, grab Kenta, Gaurdrom, Kazu, and Marineangemon." Gallantmon told the Shaman type digimon.

"You owe us one for this," the pair grumbled as they gathered the other Tamers and their digimon in the force field before jetting after the other.

* * *

Glory smiled as she landed in limbo she was almost home and when she got back she would teach those upstart siblings of hers why being the oldest meant that she could be the boss and not them. She looked around through the various portals for hers she smiled as she saw what she was looking for the portal that led towards her home dimension. She was about to enter when she felt powerful beings enter limbo alongside of her she eyed the trio with amusement. "What, are you bunch all that my siblings could manage to throw at me? Cause I gotta say I am so not impressed."

"Actually I wanted to find out where the portal lead to," Zeke said as he eyed the multiverse with interest. Only the most powerful could have opened such a thing meaning that whoever did was someone worth knowing and see if they were interested in a world where only those with power were on top. Yet now I see so much more potential here than I had thought possible."

"Welcome to limbo then honey," Glory said in a bored tone, "the center of the universe where anything can and will happen the place where the doors of the multiverse are something you open."

"Impressive such power would make each of us even more powerful than we already are." Dante noted, "together we could take each and every world and reality that we wanted imagine the potential power that each of the worlds would give us."

"Impressive, such power would make each of us even more unstoppable than we already are and such an Alliance would allow for a drastic increase in potential power at our disposal." D-Reaper noted from the mutated form of Jeri that served as its primary avatar.

"Huh I never thought of it that way," Glory said as she realized all of the power that she could have. Instead of just her reality she could have multiple realities that would bow to her and her magnificence when these mortals had finished with their usefulness she could always dispose of them.

"So it is agreed then? An alliance between the four of us to rule all of the dimensions that we can now access thanks to this limbo?"

"Not so fast Zeke you're not done with us." Yoh growled as he and the other Shaman shot through the portal.

"Yeah we have a score to settle with you," Buffy snarled as she raised her glowing weapon.

"You fools still think yourselves a match for me?" An amused Zeke laughed out at them. "You are nothing next to me, I have the King of Spirits now, there is nothing that you can do to stop me."

"Something tells me that you're in for a wakeup call then." A new figure echoed down at them as a group of flying figures shot out of another portal. "Anyone working with the D-Reaper is not only stupid but probably evil and they'll have to deal with the Tamers."

"They'll also find themselves against us," Colonel Mustang said as he and the Alchemists landed nearby in combat stances with hard faces as they eyed the seven sins and their mistress.

"Mustang I see you brought all of your little soldiers with you," Dante sneered at the Fire Alchemist, "I doubt that you'll be any luckier than you were the last time that we met though."

"Got room for a few more players?" A figure called out in the dark as a small group began materializing, "we happen to have a bit of a score to settle with Glory for all that she's done to us and our world."

"The more the merrier dude."

"Hmm, it appears we all have a bit of a pest problem that just doesn't know when to quit."

"What can we say it's a gift," Trey, and Kazu shot off.

"Yes a gift that has long since ceased to be amusing."

"So you guys saying that you're ready for the final round then?" Yoh questioned with a grin as he drew his sword.

"Whenever you're ready brother, or as ready as you can get."

"Are the pair of you really trying to start a battle here in limbo the center of the multiverse? You could very easily destroy everything if you're not careful." The last group stepped into the light for all of them to see.

"Giles?" A voice from each of the other groups asked in hope shock and excitement.

"Buffy, Willow Xander?" The former Watcher asked in shock eyeing the figures that had called out to him desperately.

Buffy didn't even hesitate as she leaped from her position amongst the other Shaman and landed next to her father figure. "Yeah it's me oh Watcher of mine." The girl said with a grin.

"Buffy," the man croaked in disbelief as he gathered the girl up in his arms and held her.

"Willow?"

"Xander?"

The other two members of the scoobies ran at each other, uncaring about the bad guys Xander parted from Coronamon and embraced his childhood friend desperately not wanting to lose his grip on his friend.

"Your alive," was repeated several times as the four broke apart only to begin hugging other members of the group.

"They finally found each other again," Buffy's guardian spirit commented from where it was hovering near Coronamon.

"About time," the digimon said happily as it watched its friend reunite with its other family.

"Can we save the big happy family for after we beat the bad guys?" Sakuyamon questioned impatiently.

"I agree we need to stop them," Len said as he began tapping his foot on the ground in agitation.

"Yeah lets hurry this up," Ed agreed annoyed that Willow could turn such a dangerous and deadly situation into such a sappy moment.

"Yes Buffy do try and stay focused for once," Cordy said, "I mean it's not like you haven't been thrown through dimensions to keep you apart or anything." The former cheerleader snarked at the other members of the groups who didn't even have the brains to look embarrassed over their actions.

* * *

Everyone groaned their most powerful attacks had done very little to the group of power hungry monsters that they were fighting not even the combine power of Yoh, Len, Gallantmon Sakuyamon, Ed, Colonel Mustang, Angel, and Faith had been enough to hurt the group. Xander groaned as he fell on his arm returning to his human form. "Well what do we try now?" He questioned the other members of the scoobies that had fallen around him. "We've tried Shaman style, we've digital style, we've tried Alchemy, we've tried magic we've even tried hitting them at the same time with those attacks and we still got nothing."

"We need something that they won't suspect," Buffy said as they began pushing themselves up readying themselves for another attack.

"All at once for old times sake?" Will asked the other two.

"Sounds like as much of a plan as I can think up right now, how about you Xander?"

"We're ready and able."

"Let's do it then. All for one and one for all and all that jazz that goes with it."

Xander nodded in agreement with Shaman Slayer. "Got enough in ya for one more time Coronamon?" The digimon nodded. "Alright biomerge activate."

"Coronamon biomerge to Apollomon."

"Let's show them what the scoobies are made of," Buffy said as her sword began glowing and Willow's alchemy symbols began glowing. "Just like old times protecting the hellmouth," she said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," the other two said as they fed more power into themselves. None of them noticed as they began glowing. Apollomons flames surrounded the group for a moment blocking all view of the group. "Apollomon mode change to.** GuardianApollomon**."

The others watched in shock as the group merged. "Did those girls and ghost just biomerge with Apollomon?" Rika asked in shock as she used her staff to parry Lust away from her.

"Looks like it," Gallantmon said he blocked Glory with his shield.

"But that's impossible we're nowhere near the digital world how those girls join with them, they're not data." Henry's voice said in shock.

"Fine you come up with an explanation then brainiac," Rika growled, "just don't look a good thing wrong."

Henry was stopped from continuing their conversation as Zeke slapped him aside and knocked him into the others.

"Anna did those girls just perform some type of spirit unity with the digimon?" Mori asked the Medium.

"I'm not sure Mori, but it sure looked like it." Anna said in surprise as she looked the new figure over. It now carried a giant version of Buffy's sword, it had dark colored red armor as opposed to the fire engine red armor it had sported moments ago. The sword was actually glowing with a combination of furyoku and fire.

"The sword and armor both carry transmutation symbols," Ed noted as his brother helped him up, "you can also see Willow's symbol on the gauntlets."

"Most impressive," Mustang said with a feral grin," it looks like we still have a chance after all."

"All right this is cool," Buffy said with pleasure as she felt them draw the sword. "Let's do this."

"I'm in," Xander said they waved their arms and attacked. "Philosophers Stone! Mystic Slash! Sun Arrows!" The monsters staggered under the onslaught but were still standing.

"Are you kidding?" Xander asked in shock, "We have this super ultimate mega form and they're still shrugging us off."

"Well let's try the strongest attack we have then," Willow suggested.

"Alright," the other two said. "Unity Blast!!" A pentagram seal appeared in the air and was followed by the Philosophers Stone, several Solar arrows were feds into the stone and then slammed toward the group with the slash of a sword. GuardianApollomon fell to his knees after that attack before breaking into three humans and a digimon.

"They're weakened go!" Anna commanded.

"Celestial Slash"

"Shield Of the Just!"

"5x5," Faith shouted as she threw her troll hammer into the mix of attacks.

Ed yelled out painfully as he fired a shot of pure energy.

"Next in Line please," Anna said impatiently, nodding each member sent their most powerful attack toward the group pouring all of their energy and power into the attacks.

* * *

The Scoobies nodded to each other as much as they wanted to stay together but they all had responsibilities in their own worlds now they couldn't just leave their worlds and return to their old lives. Besides they each had monsters to settle up with just because they had run from this place didn't mean that they wouldn't be ready to attack them the moment that they returned to their own worlds. Glory was the only one to die all of the others were still out there and had to be stopped. Giles wiped at his eyes as he looked at his former charges. "At least you have all found your places." Giles said as he looked at them. "I am only sorry that you have lives that I can no longer be a part of, but my place is back there in the old world."

"And ours are elsewhere," Willow agreed sadly.

"I am glad that you found your places though," Giles said, "now go and protect your worlds like you know they should be."

The group nodded as they slowly returned to their own groups before heading off. Giles watched them go finally letting them go in his heart and mind as well as physically.


	24. Highlander

**

* * *

**

Buffy Highlander:

Everyone makes Duncan, Conner or Methos as Buffy's teacher this one would have her being taught by Amanda instead might even follow the Raven series when she's traveling between Paris and N.Y.

THe usual don't own this stuff folks.

* * *

Buffy shook her head as she felt the mother of all headaches come on the teenager had never felt anything like this ever come up before not even when she was hunting vampires. She looked up as a woman dressed all in black came into view, it was as if this woman was the cause of her headache. She then watched in disbelief as the woman seemed to draw a sword from thin air. "Who, or should I say what are you? You're making my Slaydar go wonky." The blonde growled as she prepared herself for a fight.

"You mean you don't understand?" The woman said in surprise.

"Would I have asked you if I knew?" Buffy shot at her irritably.

"You have no idea what you are do you?" The woman questioned her.

"Sure I do, I'm the Slayer and if you keep pointing that thing at me you're going to be the slayee." Buffy returned to the other woman.

"Sorry darling, but that feeling your getting that's nothing to do with being a Slayer, and everything to do with being an Immortal." The woman explained as she returned the sword to its sheath.

"A what?"

"Simple really, it means just what it sounds like, living forever seeing the world experiencing all of its greatest pleasures." The woman told the girl before her. "It does have the nasty side affect of having to deal with other Immortals always wanting to take your head off and end your life but that's just a part of being the game. Besides it adds a bit of excitement to life."

"Why do I have the feeling that this is going to be a long and crazy story?" The blonde asked as she looked the other woman over nervously.

Because it is, but trust me darling it has all sorts of interesting parts to."

* * *

Buffy shook her head as she watched her friends mourn for her someone had come and challenged her last week and Xander and Willow had nearly become skewered because they refused to allow her to fight. She couldn't risk something like that happening again it looked like Amanda was right it was time to go. She had gotten Angel to help her to fake her death so that none of them were aware of where she really was. It hurt her to do this but she doubted that there would be any other way to go about it either.

"Hey you ready?" Amanda asked her new student placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as they watched from a distance as the funeral went. Angel was in a nearby crypt to say his goodbyes to her before she left.

"No, but I will be." Buffy said as she shouldered her bag which had all of her most prized possessions in it. "So where do we go from here?"

"Well darling I was thinking that it had been a while since I had been to see a friend of mine in Washington State and thought that Duncan might like to see me again. While we're there I'll have him introduce you to Richie. Who knows the two of you might be able t really connect." The woman said suggestively with a grin."

"Why am I suddenly afraid? The blonde Immortal joked as she followed her teacher out of the graveyard.

"We also need to get you to see someone about your hair, a new look is just the thing of thing that a girl needs after having to die like that."

* * *

Buffy smiled as she looked around the dojo, the cute boy holding a staff was a sight she could get used to.

"Richie!" Amanda exclaimed as she looked the boy over before wrapping him in a hug. "Look at you, you're getting so big."

"Um thanks Amanda." The guy said with a blush.

"Amanda." A drool worthy guy greeted with worry and a grin. "What's wrong now?"

"Absolutely nothing at all this time darling." The woman promised him flashing a sexy grin at him. "I'm merely showing my new protégé the ropes and thought that Richie might be able to help her to adjust to what it is that she's going through. He's the youngest immortal that I know of that wouldn't try and take her head."

"Thanks I think." Richie said with a nod.

"You have a student?" The dark haired man said looking at the petite blonde worriedly.

"Yes and I thought a bit of a tour before we began, besides she already has the basics of armed combat down all I have to focus on is to show her what it means to be Immortal."

"So," Richie said flashing his best grin at her, "could I interest you in a tour of the city?"

"Really?" Buffy questioned with a grin, "Cause that would be so nice."

"Richie perhaps you should let them get settled in first." Duncan jumped in before his student interfered with Amanda's plans.

"Oh I don't mind Duncan let them go out and be kids instead of what they are, what's it going to hurt. Besides," Amanda purred as she leaned into Duncan, "it will give us some time alone. Besides what's it going to hurt?"

"That depends, how good at attracting trouble has she gotten? Your students always have the habit of learning your trouble making skills, and Richie is hardly innocent when it comes to finding trouble."

"Don't worry, we'll both be on our best behavior." The blonde promised the long haired man.

"Yeah c'mon Mac, what's it going to hurt?" Richie pleaded.

"Very well just go, but stay out of trouble."

* * *

"A Watcher huh?" Buffy said unimpressed at the introduction. "What do you know of the British Watcher's Council?"

"A bit why?" Joe asked her.

"Ever meet Merrick, or even better did you know Giles?"

"I couldn't tell you that if I wanted to." Dawson told the girl.

"Uh huh." The blonde returned to the man ignoring the way the other Immortals were observing her conversation with the Watcher. "Tell me what do you know about the Slayer?"

"The what?"

"You know the one born with the power to fight the creatures of darkness, Yada, yada, yada. She is the Slayer. Is any of this ringing any bells with you?"

"I'm afraid not."

"How about Vampires, the Master, the Order of Aureliuss, the Scourge of Europe?" Buffy began getting desperate as she saw the confusion he was sending her at these names.

"The Order was a documented group of thugs with unexplainable abilities." Dawson said glad that she was talking about things that he understood. "As for the Scourge they were merely a small branch of the group they were last documented as being at the Boxer Rebellion."

"Ask your bosses about the things I asked you and then we'll see. Just keep me out of it."

"What you think that there was more to them than I've been told?"

"I know so."

Dawson shook his head wondering about this new Immortal she was new to the game yet she fought with the ease of Duncan MacLeoud it was a confusing thing.

* * *

Buffy grumbled as she looked at the sign before her. Welcome to Sunnydale seemed to be mocking her. She grumpily drove across the city limit sign and headed into the town. She looked around in disbelief, she hadn't wanted to believe Angel when he told her that the town had changed she knew that he had promised to follow her after a few days but right now this place looked like the hellmouth had already opened. How had the first managed to do this to the small town? She shook this off and focused on finding the Slayer HQ. The sight of Willow's old house was odd, she wasn't sure how she should feel that her old friend was now playing housewife to the current slayer still she couldn't exactly complain now could she? She had left to learn more about who and what she was. The other Slayers Faith, who had died by the hand of the Boston Vampire Master Kakistos, Amber had died fighting the Mayor who had used her as a sacrifice, Autumn had been Spike's third notch he had added to the girl's humiliation by using her as a plaything for a month before he and Dru drained her too much. Within months of each other each of them had died none of them lasting very long. Each of their deaths had been avenged though, Giles had gone Ripper on Kakistos before packing up his bags and leaving Sunnydale, Oz and Xander had finished the Mayor off though by tricking him into swallowing some bombs which they then had explode, Angel had returned to the hellmouth after Autumn's death and killed Spike and taken Dru to L.A with him where she now worked alongside Cordy as a force of good. It didn't look like things were going to change, the life expectancy of a Slayer was getting dangerously low on the hellmouth until Kennedy had come along. The younger girl had blown into town much like Faith had and preceded to take command of the scoobies. Oz, Cordy, Angel, and Xander had all left and been replaced by Veruca a werewolf slut, Anya the former vengeance demon, Riley Finn a former special ops soldier, Wesley a Watcher, and of course there was Willow who was left over from the original group if the rumor was to be believed her once shy friend had become a powerful witch in her time away. That was all kinds of confusing since those same rumors had the Slayer using all of her team as sleeping partners whenever she felt like it. The only thing that seemed consistent was that the girl was the one on top the others were on the bottom.

Buffy looked behind her at the team that she had gathered with her to finish off the hellmouth and deal with guardians if need be Whistler said that the group was becoming a bit out of control which was part of why the First had managed to get a grip on her old stomping grounds. Former commando and fellow Immortal Graham Miller was there with Master Werewolf Oz, next to Oz was her old Watcher Rupert Giles. On a motorcycle outside was Gwen Raiden and one of her best guy pals and occasional sleeping partner, Richie Ryan. If she needed the help she could also get it from Angel and his team which consisted of the Ensouled vampire, Drusilla the Vampire Seer and extra muscle, Conner Angel's prophecy child and extra muscle, Cordy the part demon seer, Xander Harris, Charles Gunn and Fred Burkle a pair of normal demon hunters and a scientist. She also had the numbers for a half dozen more various types of demon hunters that could come and aide her if she needed it. Nick Wolfe and Amanda were at the top of the list to call if things got to bad. If it went bad she wanted her family with her, and who knows maybe she could get them to start talking again. She really hoped that they could work their differences out cause she missed the togetherness that they had almost as much as she missed seeing the light in their eyes.

Buffy waited as they parked and then got out. "Richie, Giles you guys are with me the rest of you stay alert." She commanded, four years in the foreign legion to erase her records had worked out well and given her the combat and command experience she needed it was just a shame that it had been cut short by getting shot. The two she wanted with her nodded while the others took defensive positions around the van. Buffy walked up the way and pounded on the door and waited for someone to answer.

The door opened and the two Sunnydale veterans nodded to the young woman that answered the door. "Giles?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Yes Anya I'm back," the British man said, "I thought I told you to call if there was ever a problem that you lot couldn't handle."

"Kennedy said that she could handle it and by the time we realized otherwise the phones no longer worked."

"I see," Giles said with a frown.

"Is that?" The woman questioned as she looked at the Slayer curiously.

"Hmm, yes this is…"

"We'll do the meet and greet inside Giles," the Immortal Slayer told the Watcher. She then looked at the scared woman and grinned. "Don't worry I'm not going to ask for an invite, but I am going to need you to back up so we can walk through."

"Oh right," the woman said backing up letting the trio through.

"Tell Kennedy we'll meet in the living room." The blonde told the girl who nodded in agreement before rushing to the kitchen to find the group with weapons ready.

"Giles is here and he has friends and they want to talk to us in the living room."

"Good I can always use more people." Kennedy said she turned to Riley. "Keep the potentials in the basement where it's safe, I'll see if this is for real or another trick." Riley nodded and headed towards the basement while the others headed towards the living room. Kennedy scowled as she saw that they all had their backs turned toward them so their entrance and the power they had went unnoticed.

"Giles?" Willow asked curiously.

"Yes Willow, it's me." Giles said turning around to face the group, "with everything that's going on with the hellmouth it caught quiet a bit of attention. I had to dig up the right kind of people to come and help though."

"And who are they?" Kennedy asked nodding toward the other two who were still looking at a picture.

"Well the young man over there is Richie Ryan, the girl though is..."

"Judging by her age another potential." Kennedy cut the old Watcher off.

"Not quiet," Buffy said as she turned to face the other Slayer.

"Buffy?" Willow said in shock.

"Hey Wills, guess what I'm immortal."

"Immortal?" The witch said in shock.

"Yeah, my teacher figured I had finally learned all there was to know and the Powers said that it was time for me to come back where it all started." Buffy said with a grin.

"But, I was at your funeral!" The witch exclaimed.

"Yeah that was a great eulogy you, Xander and Giles gave me." She assured her friend. "Do you need to hit me for this as well? I know it made Xander feel better."

"Xander knows?" Willow said in disbelief.

"Yeah he was in LA when I was picking up Gwen and Oz."

"Who's Gwen?"

"A friend I left outside when I was sure that there wasn't going to be a fight when you saw me. Now then tell me what the dealio with the first is this time."

"No way," Kennedy said, "if you want to help fine but I make the rules not you. You left, this is my town not yours."

Buffy laughed at the little girl before her. "I could care less about this dump, I just don't want to wake up with hell trying to come in through my window." The girl glared and summoned her power to her the combined power of her double Slayer essence. The Shadow Men had made her the most powerful and it was time for this has been to see that.

Buffy smirked at the other Slayer, her power was almost the equal of her own. Her power though was natural combination of time and Quickenings and she was in complete control, the other girl had trouble controlling the power that she had as it had just been roughly slammed into her. This was going to be a fun fight, she could hardly wait to toss this girl on her ass.

* * *

Buffy looked up as the first finally managed to make its presence known. Wondered when you were going to show up she said as she drew Conner MacLeoud's Katana from its sheath. "So, who are you going to have sneak up on me while we chat?"

"You really take all of the fun out of this you know." The First said, "if you're that eager though I'd like you to meet Caleb." Buffy looked up as she felt the strongest Immortal ever and looked up at the figure as he grinned at her. "So much for my advantage," the girl complained as she looked at the giant sword that her opponent carried in his hands.

"Well, well if it isn't the first of the evil little whores." The Immortal said as he swung his sword a few times in anticipation.

Buffy swallowed nervously not even Duncan and Methos had as much power as this guy had and one of them was the most powerful and the other the oldest of the Immortals that she had ever met. Now she was supposed to beat a guy that outclassed them in quickening? Sometimes being the good guy really sucked the Slayer thought as she prepared herself for the fight of her life.


	25. Power Rangers II

**

* * *

**

Power Rangers II:

Buffy run away to her old cheerleader and gymnastics camp buddy's home town.

Don't own Power Rangers or BTVS.

* * *

Buffy nodded at some of the people as she walked past them it was amazing to her that people could so casually walk the streets at night Buffy doubted that she would ever be able to walk the streets so carefree knowing what was out there in the dark. She shifted her duffel bag on her shoulder as she approached the door to an old friend. The last time that the two of them had gotten together been the summer before she had been called as a Slayer. The two of them had shared a dorm in a cheerleading camp one week and then a gymnastics camp the next week. The two had promised to always be there if the other needed help, hopefully the girl that Buffy had met would be willing to put up with her for a few days while she planned her next move after she had killed Angel. She hesitated a moment in front of the door before knocking and her long time friend opened the door.

"Buffy?" The girl questioned in surprise as she looked at the black clad slayer.

"Hey Kim, long time no see." Buffy returned dully noticing that the girl was still wearing a large amount of pink.

Kimberly Hart noticed how bad her old friend was looking and without hesitating began pulling her in." Come on in, you can tell me all about it." She assured her friend.

"Thanks," the blonde said tiredly glad that she still had this friend that was willing to hear her out before casting judgment on her.

Kim frowned as she looked at her usually vibrant friend, the two of them were always considered to be the perkiest people and yet now her friend was acting more serious than her boyfriend Tommy had after Rita had cast her spell on him to make him evil. It looked like she was going to be up a long time with her friend to find out what had happened.

* * *

"You need to go." The two girls said to each other before they charged into the fight with the silver and gray creatures that had come to attack them.

For Kim this was just a regular occurrence since she had been out in the park and Zedd's putties had appeared to attack her. This was a normal fight for her though and she knew just where to hit the things so that they would fall apart.

Buffy on the other hand was trying to fight them much like she would a vampire, but the tumbling style combat moves and sporadic teamwork that these creatures used threw her off balance she rarely ever came across anything that knew how to fight as a team and yet these creatures could do it. "How do you kill these things?" She shouted as she watched three that had been fighting Kim glow and shatter.

"You have to aim for the Z!" Kim returned, as she destroyed the creatures that were surrounding them.

Buffy shook her head she wasn't to having to be saved and yet if it hadn't been for Kim the 'putties' as she called them probably would have beaten her to a pulp or kidnapped her as Kim explained was another thing that they liked to do. Both girls regarded their former camp partners curiously as neither one of the wanted to question the other about the new found combat ability that the other seemed to have found since they had last seen each other. There was a curiosity there though but neither of them wanted to admit just what it was that they had been doing to gain the combat experience that they had been able to fight the creatures.

* * *

Goldar cackled as the red and white rangers were forced to drop their swords. "And now I shall have my revenge on you White Ranger." The Titan crowed as he strode toward the pair. "Who knows maybe after you two are gone Jason will return and I can crush him as well." Goldar said as he raised his giant broadsword high in the air over the two defenseless Rangers.

"I don't think so fly boy." Buffy said as she performed a flying kick into the side of the monster and sent him flying. Buffy stood over the downed monster and grinned in amusement at the giant creature. "Man when they were handing out ugliness they must have given you more than just a few doses." She joked at the downed monster. She was forced to dodge as Scorpina tried to sneak up behind her. "Stay there I'll get right to you, you wizard of Oz reject." She said as she picked up the Red Ranger's Power Sword and rushed at the assassin. Black leather clothed one female while golden armor covered the other and the pair glared at each other before they began swing their swords at each other. Everyone watched in stunned disbelief as the apparently human girl stood up to one of Rita's top warriors and gave just as well as she received. The White Ranger and Goldar were the first to recover and stood on opposite ends of the fight looking for an opening in the Amazonian battle and each other.

* * *

"AS THE SLAYER YOUR CONNECTION TO THE MYSTICAL SIDE OF THE MORPHING GRID IS MUCH STRONGER THAN THAT OF MOST PEOPLE." Zordon explained to the girl. "PART OF BEING THE SLAYER IS BEING ALONE THOUGH WHICH IS ALSO WHY THE GREEN POWER COIN CALLS OUT TO YOU. IT IS ALSO WHY THE POWER WAS PULLED FROM TOMMY SO EASILY FOR HE IS NO LONGER ALONE BUT HAS A TEAM HE NO LONGER HAS THE RIGHT TYPE OF MINDSET. WITH THE COMBINATION OF YOUR CHARACTER AND YOUR SLAYER ESSENCE THOUGH YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO BRING THE GREEN POWER COIN BACK ONLINE TO IT'S FULL POTENTIAL."

Buffy nodded as she took the coin from a smiling Tommy who offered her his old coin. "Thanks," she said as her hand covered the coin.

"No problem," Tommy said with a smile.

No one else said anything as they watched a green glow seem to cover her entire being it then faded leaving a female version of the Green Ranger.

"Nice," Buffy said as she admired herself in the mirror as she tried to see just what she looked like.

* * *

Buffy looked at Tommy angrily before she flung him into the wall. "Sit down shut up and listen." she snarled at the 'leader' of the Power Rangers. "You know at first I thought you were a hot dogger, or maybe an adrenaline junkie the way that got your kicks off these fights instead I learn from the others that it's because you got a grudge against evil and you think that you can settle it while fighting. Is this true, are you really that freaking insane? Are you really that hell bent on revenge?"

"I have a score to settle with them." Tommy growled, trying to glare the blonde down. "I am going to make them pay for what they did to me, and what they made me do."

"So you're going to make each fight so personal that you put all of your friends in danger then?" Buffy returned to the other teen. "By making this personal you're just asking for someone to take advantage of that." Buffy began poking the boy in the chest. "How many of your friends are going to have to die or get hurt because you have a grudge match to settle with those guys? You're the leader and from what the others tell me your coin gives you the most raw power. That means you should be supporting them not trying to do it all on your own like you do."

"I get the job done," Tommy defended himself.

"Barely, and most of the time you let a lot of people get hurt while you prove that your free and can fight them. How many times have you been stuck proving yourself by performing your flashy tornado kicks on the really big ugly monsters or Goldar while your friends are used for target practice? You're almost as much of a danger to your friends as that gold plated flying gorilla is!"

"She does have a point Tommy." Alpha 5 agreed with the blonde. "Since your return you have taken even more risks than you did even as the Green Ranger. You need to learn to curb your excitement. Jason isn't here to take up the slack anymore I think you need to remember that."

"I know Jason isn't here to watch my back anymore, but I can handle this." Tommy said defensively, the robot's agreeing with the Slayer seeming to affect him more than anything that she had said to him.

"THEY ARE BOTH RIGHT TOMMY, YOU MUST LEARN TO CONTROL YOURSELF." Zordon agreed with the pair from his tube. "YOUR WANT TO PROVE YOURSELF WHILE ADMIRABLE AND UNDERSTANDABLE IS DANGEROUS TO THE TEA. BECAUSE YOU WILL LEAD THE TEAM INTO ANY DANGER THAT THERE IS NO MATTER WHAT IT IS THAT YOU SEE. YOU HAVE BECOME SLOPPY SINCE JASON IS NO LONGER AROUND TO HELP YOU WITH COMMANDING THE TEAM AND ROCKY LACKS THE SELF CONFIDENCE TO TELL YOU WHEN YOU ARE TAKING CHANCES THAT YOU SHOULDN'T. YOU MUST FIND YOUR CENTER

That seemed to be the final nail in the coffin as the group all watched Tommy deflate his righteous anger on how he had been leading stopped as he realized that even his mentor agreed that he was becoming reckless and self destructive in his combat style. Tommy let his shoulders sag for a moment before looking up at Zordon. "So what do I do Zordon, how do I stop acting like this?"

"YOU MUST RELEASE THE ANGER THAT YOU FEEL TOWARD YOUR ENEMIES TOMMY. ONLY THEN CAN YOUU FIGHT WITH A CLEAR HEAD."

Tommy nodded and teleported away he had a lot to think about.

Zordon then turned to Buffy. "WHILE TOMMY MUST RELEASE HIS ANGER YOU MUST RELEASE YOUR GUILT BUFFY. YOUR GUILT MAKES YOU HESITATE OR RECKLESS IN BATTLE JUST AS MUCH AS TOMMY'S ANGER CONTROLS HIM."

Buffy nodded in acknowledgment. "I know Zordon, and I am trying to fix it, I talk with Kim and you about it all the time. Maybe someday I can stop blaming myself for it but not today." The Slayer gave a humorless snort at this not really believing that she would ever forgive herself for what she had been forced to do in Sunnydale.

"AS LONG AS YOU ARE TRYING TO HEAL." Zordon said.

* * *

Buffy shook her head as she looked at the remains that Ivan Ooze had left of their base. "Alright even if we manage to get new powers we're going to need help guys, this guy is a lot more powerful then Zedd and Rita are. Look what he did to them, he had them locked in a snow globe with a wave of his hands. Don't you think that you should call in your backup?"

"We don't have to accesses anyone who is capable of facilitating the required assistance." Billy returned to the blonde.

"What about the other three guys that used to be Rangers can they help? We're going to need all the power that we can get." Buffy said, "Surely they would answer the call if you were to tell them to stand by?" Buffy questioned the others.

"Will the teleporters support three more Alpha?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Possibly Tommy but it will be dangerous." The robot warned them.

"I hope they can forgive us after this is done then." Tommy muttered to himself. "Do it Alpha."

"Aye yi, yi, yi,yi." The robot exclaimed as he began pushing buttons to teleport all of the various Earth Rangers to the planet.

* * *

"Buffy you are the Panther, silent and deadly hunting warrior of the shadows."

"Jason you are the Tiger Master of the Forest."

"Zack you are the Ram playful and surefooted."

"Trini you are the Lioness graceful and sure you are the group hunter"

"Man and here I thought I was the cool cat." Zack muttered as he looked at the three cat based rangers.

* * *

"So what's more important to you?" Buffy questioned her friend. "Doing the gymnastics or saving the world?"

Kim sighed at this knowing that her friend was right she was going to have to choose one or the other that didn't make it any easier though she wanted both.

"Come on Kim this is your dream, you may not get another chance at this." Buffy said as she showed her friend what she might be forced to give up. Of course if you go there's no telling what may or may not happen." Kim grumbled as she realized she was going to have to choose her friend was bringing up several good points though and in the end she was going to have to choose what was more important to her. "You also should remember that most long distance relationships don't always work out that well either." Buffy reminded her.

* * *

"Hey ya Slayer I got bad news for ya." Whistler said in greeting.

"What do you want Whistler?"

"Eh just to tell you that you need to be in Sunnydale for graduation, seems that the other Slayer isn't enough to stop what's happening. There's going to be a real big fight and while you and your new friends can probably stop it. It would be easier to stop it if you were already there."

Buffy sighed, "Fine we'll go there, but don't expect me to hang around there once we take the big bad down."

The Rangers looked up as the Mayor changed into a giant Snake. "Okay now that is just ugly." Kimberly said shaking her head in disgust.

"Let's do it guys!" Jason said.

* * *

Buffy and the others all looked at the new Rangers proudly before they turned to their mentors. "We have a requests."

"And what would that be?" Dimitria questioned.

"We want to go and get our ninjitti powers back." Jason told the two mentors. "It will help to have those skills when we go to Sunnydale. Buffy is one of us and we're not just going to leave her." The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"VERY WELL, YOU MAY RETURN TO RELEARN THE WAYS OF NINJETTI." Zordon agreed with his Rangers request. "BE CAREFUL WITH THIS POWER THOUGH RANGERS. I WOULD HATE TO SEE YOU FALL TO THE CURSE OF HAVING TO MUCH POWER."

"We will Zordon," Jason promised.


	26. Inhuman

Inhuman Halloween

Don't own the characters from Marvel BTVS DC or Street Fighter

I just got to thinking one day that what would the Scoobies be like if they weren't human a lot of times they use that as a definition of who and what they are.

* * *

Buffy shook her head as she read the required theme for the Halloween night. Now not only was Snyder telling her that she had to go to this bit of torture but he had chosen an animal theme for what they were doing tonight. That was why Buffy was currently wearing a tiger costume with a black bikini over it just to rebel. She looked up at Willow who had chosen to wear a giant pair of bird wings and Xander who was wearing a double monkey suit. Trust Xander to know how to push Snyder's buttons the girl thought in amusement as she looked at the gorilla costume that had a pretend tuxedo on over it giving the look of a giant ape or gorilla in a monkey suit. She couldn't help laugh at the way things were going with that costume, and couldn't wait to see what Snyder would try and do or say when he saw that particular combination." Well it's time to head out." Buffy said with a grin, as she led her friends away from her home and toward the school where all of the little terrors that she wasn't allowed to slay were waiting for them.

* * *

The scoobies looked toward the Watcher hopefully. They hoped that the man wasn't too upset with them for slipping into his house, after all that they had been through in the last few hours social niceties were not something that they were all that interested in at the moment. "Please tell me that there's a way to fix this Giles." The Slayer practically begged the man her ears and tail twitching irritably. "I mean as Tigra it's not all bad, I'm even stronger and faster than I was before, I have claws, and senses that let me smell , hear, and see even better than I did when I was just the slayer. The only problem that I have with it is that I'm not human and unlike Tigra I can't change between a human and werecat."

"You're not the only one with troubles Buffy," Xander commented as he walked toward his friend. "I mean look at me, I'm the Beast! Not only do I look like a giant blue gorilla, I also have the brains that would be a match for Willow."

"Both of you take it easy." Willow commanded of the pair that were getting more and more agitated by the moment. She ruffled her wings slightly, not quiet sure that she enjoyed being stuck inside anymore.

"Yes, Willow is correct becoming agitated over what has happened to you will not make things easier for you." Giles agreed as he began polishing his glasses as he tried to process the changes the three had gone through.

"Easy for you to say Giles, your parents didn't try and kill you because of what happened." Buffy snapped at the Watcher angrily. "Do you have any idea what it's like to have your parent come at you with a weapon meant to kill you and try and use it for real?"

"Yeah I'm with the Buffster on this one." Xander said from his seat. "Unless you've had your dad coming at you with a shotgun-"

"-Or your mom with a butcher knife." Buffy interrupted her friend.

"Or mom with a butcher knife, then you haven't got room to spout on how things aren't all that dire. Tell me Will's, are your parents even home right now? "Xander questioned the redhead sarcastically.

Willow flinched at this but numbly shook her head in the negative at the question. "Um no, their not they're still on their tour." The redhead admitted to her friends as she realized the danger that her friends had been placed in simply by trying to go home. Never had she been so thankful for neglectful parents.

"And what do you think that they're going to do when they find out that their little girl has sprouted wings overnight?" Xander questioned her curiously. "Heck, you haven't even gone back to school yet because of those things." He nodded toward the hacker's new appendages. "And for you to not go to school just shows us all how serious this really is."

"Well, was anyone else affected adversely to the spell?" Giles questioned hoping that the answer was no as he wasn't sure how he was going to deal with another person with animalistic features right now.

"Yeah a senior by the name of Oz," Buffy said, "he dressed up as an ape only the costume was a bit green."

"A green ape?" Giles questioned worriedly wondering how they would hide something like that anymore than a weretiger or whatever Xander had become.

"Nope, worse than that," Xander said shaking his head."The Oz man has become Blanka, which possibly will become exceptionally problematic if we're not exceedingly cautious. Because unlike us his instinctive animal is more primitive than we are. Ugh sorry, I'm still slipping and doing that from time to time."

"I see," Giles said in confusion, "and just who is this Blanka character?"

"Giles, do you mean to tell me that you've never even heard of Street Fighter?" Buffy questioned in mock disbelief to the man.

"I'm afraid not, just what might it be?" The librarian questioned wondering how bad this could be.

"Just one of the best fighting games of the 90's Giles, right up there with Mortal Combat." Xander returned to the man considering whether or not he should mock the watcher yet again for not being up to date on the current fads of their generation.

"I see," Giles said before he began muttering about the youth and their love of electronic entertainment unaware of Buffy and Xander high fiving each other at predicting him.

"So what now, is there a way for us to break this spell or are we going to be stuck doing animal impersonations for the rest of our lives?" Buffy questioned. She studied her claws as she questioned the Watcher causing him to swallow nervously.

Giles stuttered as he saw the hopeful looks that all three of the teens were now giving him and realized that he had no idea what the answer was. Chaos magic was very unpredictable and could sometimes cause long lasting affects or short term it was all in how much power was used and how the caster and the spelled person felt about themselves and their transformations. The more off centered a person was by the transformation the more likely the spell would remain on the targeted person. It would take time to study this and he had no idea just what kind of things he would need to study he had walked away from magic for the most part many years ago it would take time to catch up and the longer he waited the more likely that the spell would take a stronger affect on the three, four if you counted the senior that they had told him about.

* * *

Buffy looked at the dark skinned Slayer curiously. "So are you going to turn this into a fight or what?" She questioned her, watching the girl in case she made any hostile moves toward her. Oz was lying on the ground nearby and Xander was unconscious leaving just her against the new Slayer she really felt bad for her friends. She had told them it would come down to just the two of them and that it would be better if she did the job but they hadn't believed her. "Come on show me what you got Slay Gal." Buffy said with a grin beckoning her forward. The Slayer moved she was fast but Buffy was faster and more agile her moves were robotic and she fought with a single mindedness that was so boring her form was mainly her fists with a few kicks thrown which would explain how Xander and Oz had managed to land the hits that they did before they had been taken down. That was the other thing neither of them had been willing to hurt the Slayer Buffy on the other hand didn't have that feeling, her friends were lying around them hurt and beaten because they had decided to play nice well this was one girl that wasn't going to play with kid gloves. Buffy let her claws slide out as the other girl came at her and moved. When she was done this little wannabe slayer was going to be her scratching post.

* * *

"Sorry Giles, but we can't stay here anymore." Buffy told her mentor. "We're not normal anymore, but we don't fit into the Sunnydale weird anymore either."

"Yeah, besides Will's needs a place to stretch her wings a bit more than this small town allows for." Xander joked to the man.

"And where will you go?" Giles questioned them.

"Well Angel is running away to L.A, so we can't really do that to him or rather we won't do that to him." Willow corrected as Xander seemed to be snorting at that comment. "So it will probably be someplace like San Francisco where we can at least try and hide hopefully there won't be to much trouble that we can get into. And if you ever need us you can always call on us and we'll come a running." Buffy promised the man that was like a father to all of them. Particularly in the past few years after their transformations and they had all been forced to leave their homes.

* * *

After that who knows where I could have gone with this one.


	27. F4SG1BTVS

Challenge 3354: Call for Four! Alright another TTH challenge that caught my fancy and I thought I would put a bit into it. I was kind of amused at how easy it was to get this one going. Basically the idea of the challenge is SG1 get the powers of the Fantastic Four while somehow having a BTVS connection. Hope the person like it if they see what I did with their idea.

A bit of song covers the main points:

O'Niel is elastic  
Sam can fade from sight  
Danny is the Human Torch  
and Teal'c just loves to fight...

BtVS connections could include it being Ethan's fault *again,* and/or the usual Post-Chosen or _'s Real Family thing, but isn't required if you don't have a meaningful part for them.

Please avoid overt slashiness, and focus on action and reactions for the main plot.

Consider:  
NID/Tok'ra/Goa'ld reactions

Other supers appear?

As usual ownership ain't mine.

* * *

"Well, did I deliver or not?" Ethan questioned the two NID suits that had given him the job of redoing his little costume spell.

"Your costumes did a good job of distracting the personal at the SGC." One of the suits admitted to the Englishman." However, despite all that it had some rather unexpected side effects.

"Oh really?" Ethan questioned with mock interest.

"Five people have become permanently affected by the costumes and their own personalities have merged with that of the costumes allowing for any skills and abilities to transfer over to the personal affected." Ethan's smug grin began falling as he heard this figuring that this wasn't going to end well for him since these boys didn't look to happy about what had happened. "It seems that some of the biggest thorns in our sides dressed as the Fantastic Four."

"The who?"

"An American group of comic book characters with a large amount of power." One of the men said in annoyance. "There is the comic book series, a couple of cartoon, and a couple of movies about them."

"You said five, and unless you yanks can't count in your comic books one other person was affected as well." Ethan noted to the pair.

"You are correct, a person that they are in the middle of trying to recruit was also affected and was turned into a character known as Miss Marvel or Warbird."

"Lovely," Ethan mocked as he rubbed his head tiredly." What types of changes are they experiencing, mate maybe I can do something about it?"

One of the suits nodded in agreement as a projector was brought into the room and the lights dimmed. "SG1 is a classified team that does work that you are most assuredly not cleared for so you will have to just accept what we are showing you and try and keep your curiosity in check." The man said in a manner that offered no chance for argument. "The first up is team leader of SG1. Lieutenant Colonel Jack O'Neill, he has had his IQ jump several hundred if not a thousand points upward and had has gained the ability of a malleable elastic type body that can reshape itself into any form that he chooses." A picture of a man in an air force dress uniform appeared on the wall. The mage figured that the man was close to his own age judging by the salt and pepper hair that he had. With a click of the button the man changed the slide to show the same man only he was different now. His hair had changed to a dark brown, and all of the gay in his hair seemed to have formed in a ring around his head. He also appeared anywhere from ten to twenty years younger than in the other picture. His body was also stretched out like some cartoon character. The image clicked and the two images were shown side by side. "He is now fully gifted with the abilities of Reed Richards, A.K.A: Mister Fantastic."

"His second in command is a Major Samantha Carter; she also happens to be an Astros physicist and has a doctorate in the subject matter." Ethan nodded as the new image appeared and couldn't help the lecherous grin at the image of a blond blue eyed woman in Air Force blues with hair that just passed her ears." Due to your spell she now has been gifted by you with the ability to manipulate force fields and make herself turn invisible." The slide changed and Ethan saw the result of his work and his eyes lit up in laughter. The woman had looked nice before but now thanks to his spell it looked like each and every one of her curves had been enhanced, and her bra size had also increased as well her hair had lengthened to her shoulders and her lips become much fuller. Hell the woman would be the subject of a number of wet dreams now. The image clicked and showed another before and after image of the woman. "Major Samantha Carter now has now been gifted with all of the abilities of Susan Storm, AKA: The Invisible Woman."

"The next member of the team is one Dr. Daniel Jackson, an archeologist and linguist of considerable skill, luck, and talent." The man said as a picture of a brown haired, blue eyed man in a dark suit appeared. Ethan saw that the man had the look of a Watcher more than anything else, yet there was something about the way that the man's jacket hugged him that spoke of a man used to physical work. "He has now gained the ability to cover himself within a fiery sheath, which he can turn on and off at will or only cover certain parts of his body. While covered in this sheath he can fly, and can manipulate fire into weapons whether or not he is covered by manipulating flame to a limited degree." The image changed to show the man only he seemed to have regressed to twenty was wearing a leather jacket, sunglasses, and his hair was as blonde as the Major's was. "He is now an amazing mechanic along with his other abilities; he has all of the other skills and abilities of Jonathan 'Johnny' Storm, A.K.A: The Human Torch." Ethan looked at the pair of pictures that showed a before and after and grimaced as he realized he had really bollixed things up this time.

"The last member of the team is a combat specialist from far off." The suit said evasively as a new image came up of a large bald black man covered in muscles with a gold symbol on his head. Ethan couldn't be sure but he thought that the symbol might be Egyptian it could be Mayan to though he really wished Ripper was here to tell him just what it was that he was looking at he was the one that was good with languages not him. "His name is Teal'c Murray, he was gifted with a rocky exterior hide and super strength. The testing is still going on to see what the exact limits to this strength and his durability might be." The image changed to show the man with orange rocklike skin that looked more like a golem or a statue of a man than an actual person.

"Finally we have the last member of the that was affected permanently by your spell. The SGC was trying to lure the girl into service before this incident. According to our files she's a civilian consultant and combat specialist for another operation. Now that this has happened they'll probably do just about anything to get her to come and work for them though since the current force seems to have control of the situation and there are others that can handle her duties. She dressed as Carol Danvers, AKA: War Bird or Miss Marvel. Her abilities include flight, energy absorption, firing energy bolts from her hands, super strength, durability, and enhanced senses."

"Do you have a picture of this chit?" Ethan asked eagerly hoping to see another transformation like with the last woman to be changed. The man nodded and changed it. Ethan spat his tea out as he saw the picture that came up. "You had me perform the bloody spell on her"? He gasped as he looked at the familiar green eyes of the image. Buffy Summers, Rippers Slayer and pride and joy, and the reason that he was at the beck and call of these people in the first place. "Of course the spell became bloody permanent you bloody fool. She's been hit by the spell before! My guess would be that the entire group experienced something that bonded them together. Considering the level of those feelings would depend on just how long the bond would last but during that time those others somehow shared her immunity to the spell. Bloody hell if Ripper find out I did this to her again he's going to do a lot more than beat the stuffing out of me this time."

"Immunity? Does that look like immunity to you?" One of the agents questioned angrily as he pointed to a picture of a now six foot Buffy Summers with a hard look to her eyes that only soldiers got. "We asked you to distract the people while we hacked their system not enhance their skills and abilities permanently."

"Well not immunity," Ethan corrected himself, "but more like the ability to retain the power and abilities, an adaptive ability you might say. I did expose the girl to the same spell a couple of years ago. So, what's the girl like now?" He asked eagerly, wondering what kind of changes she had gone through. "Has her personality change all that much?"

"Considering that her other self was a captain in the Air Force Intelligence division and a former member of a band of space pirates I'd say things are pretty bad for us." One of the suits growled. "She seems to have some idea of what happened and is following the trail fairly well despite everything that we've done."

"Will this adaptive ability happen to anyone that is struck multiple times by the spell?" The other suit questioned ignoring the outburst of his companion.

"Not a chance mate, the girl has a magically adaptive physiology drugs, potions, spells, they all only work on her for a short period of time. Had someone else cast the spell, or had I made it a lot more powerful than the last time it's doubtful that this would have happened to them, and wouldn't have happened to her at all."

"Some of the reports we read said that the entire group had been struck by low levels of cosmic radiation that day. A power source for all of their abilities to an extent ,could the energy have triggered the stay of their powers as well?"

"Possibly," the Chaos mage said shrugging, "I'm not a scientist though, it could be that the energy that was already in their bodies is what allowed them to retain their powers and when they had their powers the memories somehow managed to stick around as well. That's the problem with Chaos Magic your never really sure just what is going to happen in the end that's why it's called Chaos."

"Yes, our scientists have theorized that as a possible catalyst as well for why the abilities were retained by these five. While no one else was able to retain their powers from the various other costumes that were worn that night."

* * *

Had a thought this morning of using the quantum mirror as the cause instead but decided against rewriting it.


	28. WAlker TX Ranger

**Walker TX Ranger:** Walker real Father Plotline, making Buffy a quarter Indian. Twin tomahawks as new weapon of choice. As a fan of Walker I was kind of surprised to never see this particular version of the real father plotline.

I don't own Walker Texas Ranger or BTVS

* * *

Buffy looked at the man that the test results said was her real dad. Her mind was still trying to wrap around that thought even if the evidence was sitting right there in front of her. Hank Summers wasn't her dad instead it was the six foot giant of a man with long reddish brown hair and a scruffy beard and dressed up like a cowboy that was standing in the room with her.

"Buffy Summers allow me to introduce you to your father." The Lawyer said beaming at the man. "Say hello to Texas Ranger Cordell Walker. He something of a hero back where he's from evidently." The lawyer said as he looked at the brief records that he had managed to pull up on the man.

"Uh hi." The man said somewhat unsure as he turned to look at the girl that was seated before him. He offered his hand to her hesitantly in greeting.

"Hey," the Slayer returned to him.

"So, come on it's a long trip back to Dallas," the man said, "we can get your stuff that you feel that you need the most and then we can have the rest sent to the ranch."

"Ranch," Buffy questioned nervously, "you mean I have to leave Sunnydale?"

"Yeah, I know it'll be a bit of change but unfortunately there's not a whole lot of options at the time." The man said nervously as he offered his hands to help her up. "Tell you what I will do though, I'll give you a few days to figure out what you want done and then we'll leave I figure that you'll have a few people that you want to say goodbye to."

"Yeah I do."" the Slayer said wondering how she was going to get out of this one. She was needed here on the hellmouth not out someplace where she could play cowboys and Indians. She worriedly grabbed her bag and followed the man out to a large pickup truck. Buffy couldn't help herself and admired the shiny vehicle she wondered how many vamps and demons she could run down in it. The dark machine looked more like a tank to her than a mode of transportation and she could just imagine using it to hurt demons. It would also take out the washing the slime out of her clothes factor to.

* * *

"I need all of the school records that you have on Buffy Summers." Walker told the balding man that was sitting behind the desk.

"Certainly, not a problem officer." The man said almost gleefully as he saw the bulge of his gun and flash of his badge. "I always knew that the girl would someday get in more trouble with the law than she could get herself out of. That girl was trouble I realized that the moment I saw her."

"You have anything else you want to say about my daughter?" Walker asked as he planted both hands on the desk and towered over the seated man and glared at him. Snyder sputtered in shock as he realized just how big the man and the gun he wore he really was and the fact that the power this man had was not aimed at Summers but rather it was aimed at him this was not what he had expected. The man quickly found the records for the girl which got a curt nod as the Texas Ranger stormed out leaving a trembling Snyder to wonder just how badly he had screwed up. The man that had left had more power than he did and could make his life very difficult if he chose to.

* * *

Uncle Ray looked at the girl that his nephew had brought home with him. "The spirits smile upon you Walker, for you have brought home a true warrior of the night. She shall be one who the stories are told of in shadows." The old Indian said as he looked at the sleeping girl. "She is already tested in battle nephew, treat her with the respect and dignity you would give to any who had done as much as she has.

Walker looked at his daughter and nodded in agreement while he didn't know what uncle Ray was talking about he did know that the man's instincts on people were rarely wrong and if he said that his girl was a warrior of the night then he would respect that. "What has she done Uncle Ray?" He questioned hoping to learn something of the girl that he was now supposed to care for.

"That is her story nephew, it is her job to tell it to you when she is ready. Do not push her for the tale though. You both need time before you are ready to hear it and she is ready to tell it." The old Indian warned sagely.

Walked nodded in agreement though he now wished her knew more. He was considered a warrior as well by some people but the way that Uncle Ray said it about her made him think that it was beyond even what he had done. Maybe someday the pair would tell him just what was going on until then though he would have to wait and see what happened.

* * *

Buffy nodded to the Indian men as she accepted the tomahawks who knew that being a part Indian Slayer meant that you would have access to all sorts of cool toys? She glanced at the matched pair of weapons and grinned. The handle of each blade had a sharpened end to them making them usable as blades or stakes. The weapons would also fit very nicely into a harness that had been made by the Shaman the weapons fit in a belt that made the weapons seem to disappear from view unless she actually reached for the weapons. It was nice having a parent who not understood and believed in magic but was willing to accept her duty as the Slayer with only limited inteference. She had thought that his acceptance would cause trouble for her instead it allowed for things to become great the only bad side to it was that he made her train with him. She now knew three or four types of martial arts that she hadn't before and she could probably go through the Marines boot camp without too much shock. She had given up the crossbow for either a rifle, spear, or longbow and was always amazed at how easy it was to accomplish her missions with these.

* * *

Buffy laughed as she broke a demons neck before tossing her weapon at a demon that was sneaking up on her dad. Who knew that traveling through the badlands would be so much fun? The Slayer though as she watched her dad use another demon's size against it and throw it into the canyon wall. While it wasn't the hellmouth it was still a lot of fun that she hadn't had in a while. Who knew that family slaying could be so much fun.

* * *

Buffy rolled her eyes as the guy waved a knife at her jabbing at her occasionally. Did this guy really think that his blade was going to intimidate her? She was the daughter of one of the most decorated and well known Texas Rangers and she was a Slayer. Did this guy even know how lame he was? She wasn't the Slayer that had come out here months ago she could now ride and shoot her clothes weren't all skin tight as she now had clothes that she could do actual work in and owned her own pair of work boots. She had given up French for Spanish and knew who Willie Nelson was even if she did think that Kenny Chesney was cuter and Keith Urban had the cutest accent it made her wonder why she never got to fight any Australian vampires. Most of the ones she fought were either from America or England not many more from elsewhere. So there was no way some punk with a knife was going to scare her off.

* * *

Buffy grinned at C.D as he fixed her with a drink and began telling yet another embarrassing story about her dad between him and Uncle Ray there was no end to the amount of ammo that she was given and the smirks that the men held in their eyes let her know that they knew exactly what they were doing and how the information would be used.

* * *

Kind of short but it has potential.


	29. SHIELD I

**SHEILD:** Sunnydale has a reputation of having the dirtiest most corrupt cops ever why wouldn't it also be the dumping ground for dirty cops? Strike Team, Danny and Julian are transferred to Sunnydale Police Department. How many rules would Vic break to keep his new home safe?

* * *

Vic Macky grumbled as he looked at the transfer orders that the smug captain had handed to him. He couldn't believe what it was that he was looking at, but there it was black and white he and the whole Strike team were being shipped out o L.A to some little shit hole known as Sunnydale. He didn't know what the captain was trying to pull this time around but he sure wasn't interested in playing the man's game unfortunately with the official way that this looked he didn't think that there was anyway that he could get out of this one. "Are you shitting us with these?" He finally asked the man.

"No Vic I'm not." Aceveda told the short broad shouldered man. "You really are going to be transferred." He looked over at Danny and Julian and shrugged apologetically. "I'm sorry that you two were placed on the list as well, but for some reason or other you two got put on the same list as these rejects did."

Danny nodded glaring at the man as she eyed her orders, she had thought the man was on her side since he had been so willing to help her climb up the ladder. It now appeared though that it had all been a sham and he had just helped her so he could tear her back down. "Come on Julian we have to go and get our gear out of our lockers." The woman said storming out of the office.

Vic stared at the man seeming even angrier that she was one of the ones being sent to Sunnydale than he was over the fact that he was being sent. "You know you're a real piece of work right Captain?" He asked him angrily. "Danny put her faith in you and this is how you repay her?" He questioned holding up the orders. He then steamed off to clear his own area out to angry to do anything more than talk and he really didn't need to knock the guy's head off no matter how much the Hispanic SOB deserved to be thrown through the window.

Aceveda chuckled as the last member of the team left, he was finally going to be free of Vic and his band of hooligans that posed as cops. Vic and his Strike team would fit right in with the cops of Sunnydale. The town had a reputation as having some of the dirtiest cops in all of California. The handful of good cops that were there usually quit, and while he was sad to lose Danny and Julian their loss was more than worth it to get rid of Vic though, and he would be celebrating for weeks once the man and his team were finally gone from his life. Macky wouldn't know what to do out there, as the way that a small town was run wasn't the same as a big city was. The man would be in for a surprise when he would have to change his lifestyle because the pie he was getting was no where near the size that he was used to.

"You really went through with it then?" Clauddete questioned in disbelief as she leaned against the doorframe of the office, her very being showing the dissapointment that she had in the man before her.

"Of course I did. Vic was becoming a problem to the entire department so I dealt with him in the only way that he left me." The Captain defended himself to the black woman. "Things will run much smoother not that those people are out of our hair and we can run this department correctly."

"Mmm hmm, and how do you think the gangs are going to act when they realize that there is no more having to worry about Vic anymore?" The woman questioned him in disbelief.

"Things will continue as usual, there might be a few bumps here and there but nothing that we won't be able to handle. Once that's done we'll start taking even more of them though."

"Yeah right," The woman scoffed, "the only thing that kept some of the creeps and thugs back was the fact that Vic was here to deal with them if they should ever get out of hand. They don't have to be afraid of us anymore now because there won't be anyone willing to go that extra foot, and without him you also destroyed approximately three fourths of our street contacts as well."

"Trust me we don't need him." The captain assured.

* * *

Vic looked at the small blonde girl that had not only overpowered his team, but had also managed to save their collective asses from a group of vampires. "So this the hellmouth that I've heard so much about then?" The cop questioned as he looked at the school library. "Always knew that there was something evil about school."

"You know about vampires?" The blonde asked slightly surprised that she wasn't going to have to explain everything to the man.

"Yeah do enough night beats and you learn about everything that happens at night." Vic admitted getting agreeing nods from the rest of the Strike Team and Danny while Julien looked like he was still in shock over what he had learned. "Choir boy here is the only one of us that this is all new stuff to." He looked at Buffy for a minute before snapping his fingers and grinning. "I know you, you're the bikers girl. I always thought that he was the one who took out Lothos. From what I saw tonight though I'd say that your probably the one that took that piece of trash out."

"Is that why Pike was never charged but I was?" Buffy grumbled looking the man over.

"Yeah, I thought that he would do the world some good if he wasn't locked up. How was I to know that he was going to head for someplace that had a lot fewer vampires? Had I known that it was you that had killed that vampire I would have seen to it that all of the official records for you got misfiled or dissapeared." He assured her.

* * *

Vic nodded as he looked at the body that the Slayers had accidently slayed. "Alright not great, but we can work with this." The man said as he focused for a moment. "Alright you two were clubbing when this happened. Now get your asses down to the Bronze and make sure people notice you. Faith make sure Buffy here makes an impression, she sometimes has a problem with that because of her upbringing. Make sure that she has people know that she's there. Do whatever is needed, if that means you have to get her to do a table dance I don't care now go we'll take care of the body." Vic looked at his team for a moment as he considered where he could put the body. "Find me some Zombie, or a big fire pit." He told his team who nodded as they all headed out to fill out his orders.

* * *

Vic glared at the Mayor angrily. "I may be a dirty scumbag of a cop, but I do what I do for two reason pal. To keep myself safe, and to keep the people safe. Because of what it is that you do your kind of making it impossible to do one of those things. If you've got a problem with that then I suggest that you find yourself some new cops to talk with. Me and mine are here to stay, and if you try and interfere with the way we do things again we'll see just how immortal you really are." He threatened angrily.

"Well then I'm glad that we understand each other then." The Mayor said as he walked away from the group of officers that was glaring at him. He had thought he could get them on his side just like all of the other dirty cops, but instead he had made them mad. Of the entire group only one of them even looked like he was willing to listen to what it is that he said. He would have to deal with these people it just wouldn't do for the Slayer to have help that had a realistic view of the world.

* * *

The Strike Team moved in while the Snake jerked back in surprise at the flame throwers that were being aimed at it. Each member of the team was carrying heavy weapons that were pointed at the Mayor. "I always knew that politicians were nothing more than giant slimy snakes." Ronnie said with a laugh as he fired at the serpents head with the machine gun while Danny and Julian used the commandeered fire truck to spray gasoline all over the giant lizard when the time came to blow him they didn't want to take any chances and it would help if he was all set to barbeque.

* * *

"Vic L.A needs you," the Captain pleaded, "what can we do to convince you that we want you back?"

"Sorry Captain, but I'm a busy man. Besides I have people I've got to train here." He said as he nodded to a group of recruits that had just walked in.

The Captain turned to look at the group and shuddered as he looked at the group. It was like he was looking at a younger and female version of the strike team they were being led by a short blonde and a tall brunette. The casual swagger that those two had as they waltzed in let everyone know that they owned the place despite the fact that at best they were recruits. "What have you done Vic? Tell me you're not taking kids under your wing." He pleaded as the thought of another generation of Vic Macky and the Strike Team in the California police department was enough to make his blood run cold. He had just barely gotten rid of the man and here he was preparing another generation for someone to deal with. He should have kept the man in LA where he could keep an eye on him.

"Like I said I'm busy here, I'll tell the team though and see if any of them are interested in joining up with you back at the barn. Now if you don't mind Sunny Hell is about to start getting busy the sun is about to set and when it does there is no end to the freaks and monsters that are going to come out of the ground." The man then turned away and began issuing orders to people all around him. "Summers you and Lehane need to take your teams down by the docks and work your way up. Someone has been using that as their hunting grounds I want their hides and I want them now. Strike team mount up, we have grave yard hunting until they're finished with that. Danny I want you take your detectives and head for the college campus for recon and investigation. See if you can't find out anything more about those commandos that have been wandering around in their fancy hi tech gear. If they think that they can come in out turf they have another thought coming and I want them to be told."

The clean cut man watched in disbelief as the gruff and insulting manner that the orders were given was acknowledged and then people began moving as if it was normal for the man to take control of the way patrols should be done. Had taking Vic out of L.A forced the man to take on the responsibility that he was always afraid that he would take and he now had control of an entire police station? It was scary enough when Vic had all of the political clout that he had in L.A, but if he was in command here there was no telling what kind of things the man would get up to. He needed to find out who was in charge and find out what was going on, because everything pointed to a mess of trouble for him. If Vic were to stay in charge it could only mean trouble for everyone involved. He thought he was neutering the man, but obviously he had been mistaken and had only transplanted him and now he had to figure some way to fix his mistake.


	30. BTVS Noncross

Alright a non crossover that came to me about a year ago that came to me in my class about a year ago now that I've loaded this one with BTVS would people mind if I added some non BTVS crossovers in this? Mainly cause I have a small handful of ideas from various fandoms that I would like to crossover. X-men/JLA Power Rangers/SG1 Spiderman/X-men and a couple more non Buffy crossovers the only thing is thie stories would have more Buffy stories if anyone objects I'll just hold them in my computer.

**Animal Avatars/Totems: **Primal Animal spirits affect Buffy, Willow, Xander, Angel, and Giles. Angel no longer vampire. Someone finds zookeeper's notes and decided to reactivate the spell only they sell the power to others. Scoobies arrive to stop them and the power goes to them instead. Someone messed up though and the Scoobies become avatars for animal powers instead. Angel=Panther, Buffy=Tiger, Xander=Gorilla , Giles=Bear, Willow=Wolf. Pack kids should become empowered as rival group. Buffy is no longer a Slayer and instead has the power of an animal coursing through her this means no Watcher's, Shaman's become advisors. As Avatars or Totems they could also deal with the occasional animal themed.

Halloween dress as totem animals completing the transformation

And BTVS does not belong to me

* * *

"So what's the what Giles?" Buffy questioned as she strode in with her friend. "Xan says that you were really worried and that you needed us here yesterday."

"Yes that might have actually helped us if you were." Giles said looking up tiredly, the bags under his eyes and the slow movements showed them that he had been up all night researching. "You all remember the Hyena incident a few weeks ago correct?"

"Kind of hard to forget." Buffy said repressing a shudder as she remembered what Xander had tried to do to her that day. Xander blushed and studied the ground as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and scuffed the floor.

Giles ignored the teens reactions to his questions. "Yes, well Willow came upon a net site on the bloody nuisance of a machine."

"Um do you mean a website on the computer?" Xander questioned the Watcher. "I mean I know I don't know all of the techno babble that is required to fix one, but I think I do know enough for that."

"Yes whatever," Giles returned uncaringly, "the important thing is what Willow discovered."

"And that would be? Come on Giles the suspense is killing us." Xander told the Watcher.

"Yes, well it seems that all of the zoo keepers notes were discovered and someone is selling empowerment rituals to people."

"What you're saying people are paying someone to turn them into mutant freaks that could combust at any time?"

"Yes it seems so," Giles said tiredly, "we must stop the spells from activating and killing more people."

And save them from their own stupidity. Xander muttered as he listened to what the Watcher wanted them to do.

"Alright let's go then." Buffy said tiredly as she realized that they were going to have to again deal with the animal kingdom in Slaying.

"Alright there are several people performing the spells on various people, and they're doing them at different places around the zoo." Giles explained to the group as he laid a map out in front of them. "Buffy, you and Angel should head to the cat house. It's the farthest one from here and has the largest group of people." The Watcher said pointing to the spot that said big cats. The pair nodded and took off. "Willow, I want you to try and slow them down here in the wolf house. Xander shall head for the gorilla cage and I shall conduct myself towards the bear exhibit. Remember the plan is to stall them until Buffy and Angel manage to get there and stop them. There is no telling what these people may be capable of doing if they can correctly cast the spell. If you have no choice then I want you to pull back and we'll try something else."

"Yeah besides they'll eventually burn themselves out anyways." Xander reminded them in an upbeat voice. "I'd prefer they did that without ripping me to shreds personally."

* * *

"All of us?" Giles questioned in surprise. "All of us were affected by the spell?"

"Yeah we each have our own inner animal now." Buffy said bitterly. She had understood that she would die young, but she had always thought that it would be by fighting something or other not because her body was slowly breaking down because it couldn't support the power it now had.

"You know I'm not to sorry about all of this." Angel said as he looked at Buffy with a smile that reached his eyes. "I'm not a vampire anymore Buffy I'm human, I can breath, I have heartbeat and everything." He grinned at her lazily as he took her hands and stared into her eyes. "Even if it means that I only have a few months left to live, I would rather live them with you as a mortal than as a vampire who can't offer you any kind of future." Buffy smiled and Xander shook his head at how smooth the Panther was at talking to the girl.

"That's great for you kitty cat, but what about the rest of us?" Xander questioned the former vampire. "I was personally kind of hoping to live long enough to sleep with a girl before I cashed my chips in."

"Be nice," Willow muttered to her friend.

"Fine," Xander grumbled to the others.

"So, **is** there a way to reverse this?" Willow asked worriedly to the Watcher.

"Unfortunately not at the moment, I have nothing that can counter the effects of the spell." Giles informed them apologetically.

"Well look on the bright side Giles, now you're the strongest one around." Buffy told the Bear with a grin.

"Yes, a most interesting change in our positions is it not?" Giles said with a grin. "Of course you are all at least twice as strong as a slayer if not more so, it will take time to understand the complete physical change though. You may not keep the abilities if I can somehow manage to reverse the spell."

"Yeah and being animals and all means you don't need your glasses anymore either." Xander commented as he saw benefit after benefit for all of the others with their animals. Still it was better than being a Hyena and this time he wasn't PMSing either.

"True," Giles admitted that was something he was actually surprised about. Bears were known for their poor eyesight, yet his had enhanced to what they once were, not to the level that the others had but still by a large margin.

* * *

"What are you?" Drusilla questioned Angel as she wandered around the former vampire her eyes boring into the dark haired figure trying to figure out the puzzle that he represented. "You aren't my daddy; no you have a giant kitty cat inside where my daddy used to be." She said as she continued to wander around the vampire letting her razor sharp nails trail across his chest. "The kitty doesn't want to play with me either though does he?" She crooned at him. "No, he wants to correct the mistakes that my daddy made."

"I do what I need to do Drusilla; I tried to get you to leave." He reminded the Vampire Seer stoically. "If you and Spike decide to keep hanging around, well let's just say that I won't be held responsible for what it is that I or the others do to you. The responsibility of what Angelus did is no longer my problem. If you want to fight my pard though be ready for a fight. My mate and I will be more than happy to accommodate you." He promised her.

* * *

"So tell me again why we all thought it would be a good idea to dress up as our animals again?" Xander questioned.

"Because young one, you're animal instincts were strong and told you what to do to survive." A voice said from the door. The group spun and saw an old Native American man, a Chinese man in Buddhist monk robes, a woman dressed in loose clothing, and another old man that was carrying a large staff.

"Not really," Willow said to the group, "I picked them out cause I thought that it would be cute if we went as our animals. "

At this the woman snorted and the Indian chuckled while the other two looked annoyed as their deeper meaning was explained away by a girl's enjoying turning the ugly truth's of life into something sugar coated. "Well we can tell you two never married." The Indian said before turning to the group.

"And you are?" Buffy questioned as she got in front of the group ready to attack or defend.

"We are the ones that teach the totems their place in the world." The man with the staff said as he eyed the group.

"Totems?" Willow questioned curiously.

"Yes Totems child," the monk said in soft and kind voice, "do you know not what you have become?"

"I got a funny feeling that you boys are going to tell us." Xander replied sarcastically as he watched the group of unknowns that were standing in the doorway.

"Then you'd be correct." The woman said with a grin. "I'm Dr. Marksman, I'm a zoologist." She said introducing herself. "The man with the staff is the high Druidic priest Cathbad, the monk there is Lee a master of the animal kung fu styles, next to him is Soaring Eagle the most powerful Shaman known to the U.S.A."

"Good lord." Giles said reaching for glasses that were no longer there.

"The spirits told us all in our own way of what you were, and where you would be." Soaring Eagle told the group. "It is time now to start your training."

"Training?

"Yes, as the Totems for animals it means that we must teach you to control yourselves. First though, we must know what you plan on using this power of nature for."

Buffy shrugged at this seeming unconcerned."Seems pretty simple to me we'll fight vampires, demons, the occasional witch and whatever else is trying to either kill people or open the hellmouth. It's what we've been doing for over a year now you know.

"An active hellmouth?" The Druid said somewhat surprised. "That is the dark energy that I have been feeling since we entered this town? I have never felt such dark and painful energy it is most interesting, disturbing but interesting."

"And what does this mean for me as a Slayer?" Buffy questioned a bit unsure. "I mean it's the job of the Watcher's Council to train the Slayer and I'm sure that they'll feel really territorial if you guys come in and start training me up for an all new and different type of destiny."

"Yeah she's right, we're talking about playground badness here." Xander said nodding in agreement. "There could be name calling, stomping of feet, crying, maybe even pushing or throwing rocks at each other."

"Yeah like I said, it could get real ugly."

"Are you so sure that you are a Slayer young one? The power that changed the Panther from one of the undead to the Panther Totem returned life into his body so why are you so sure that you are still the Slayer? Perhaps your destiny is no longer what you thought it was. Perhaps your life is your own."

Buffy opened and shut her mouth a few times in disbelief before turning to the Watcher hopefully. "Giles?" She questioned her eyes practically begging for him to agree with what they had been told.

"Well, we could perform a locator spell for the Slayer," Giles suggested to her. "However they do make several solid points on why you may not be the Slayer anymore."

"So I might not be the Slayer anymore but something else?" Buffy questioned nervously.

"That is correct, you are now the Tiger Totem strong warrior protector.: The oriental man told the girl before him. "Your way is to stalk little before throwing yourself fully into the battle." Buffy flinched slightly as he pegged her so easily. "I shall teach you the fighting style of the tiger and allow you to become more than you had ever thought possible." The man promised the girl.

"So each of you is here then to train us in the use of our new abilities in some way or other then?" Giles questioned as he tried to understand just what it was that they were all doing.

"Indeed we are," the Druid said, "Dr. Marksman will teach you about your animal, Lee will teach you the fighting style of your animal, Soaring Eagle will teach you to talk with your inner animal's soul, and I shall teach you the mystical aspect of your animal including the art of change."

"What, you mean if we study long enough we can turn into our animal?" Xander questioned with interest at the idea of changing into a giant gorilla.

"Indeed young one, that is exactly what I mean." The Druid told the eager boy. "Imagine having the complete power of the beast at your side as you did on Samhain night and even then it wasn't complete."

"What's Samhain?"

"It is an older term for referring to Halloween Xander." Giles explained distractedly.

"So what," Buffy grumbled at the group, "unless it's going to help us live a few more months then I'm really not caring how many extras that we may or may not get out of this whole totem thing."

"Indeed, now that you are totems for your animals you shall live long lives unlike the tribal possession spells of an animal spirit that force the pair together in an unharmonious connection like you suffered before. This is a true merging of human and animal though. Now that you are balanced, you shall have all of these damages fixed."

"Now shall we train you or shall you be destroyed by those that live here? For you may have the raw and unrefined power, but without understanding your beast you are nothing."

"With a sales pitch like that it doesn't take a genius to figure out what would be the best way for us to go about this."

* * *

Buffy nodded to the Slayer that was before her. "So you're the new Slayer huh?" She questioned as she looked at GI Slayer dubiously. "Is this what all Council Slayers are like?" She questioned Giles curiously wondering where her spark of life was. She could vaguely sense her chi, but the girl was seriously out of whack it was like trying to sense a minion that only had minor dreams of their own she would need a whole personality transplant before she would be able to handle anything that was really dangerous or else she would be killed and they would be dealing with another new Slayer. She wondered what her chi had felt like before she had become the Tiger and how it compared to the other girl.

"So dis girl, she be not de Slayer den Watcher Giles?" The Slayer questioned the man.

"No, but she is leader of the Totems." Giles returned to the girl. "They have claimed the hellmouth as theirs and protect the people here."

"But dis was de Slayer, den how can she be here, how is it possible for de power of de Slayer to ave left er?"

"Someone up there heard my prayers and I got lucky." Buffy supplied earning a glare from the Slayer and Watcher.

"The power of a Totem warrior happens to be more than the power of the Slayer, and thus the Slayer left her and she became more than what you are." Giles explained to the dark skinned girl.

Kendra glared at the petite blonde speculatively as if she was considering just what it was that the other girl was. "The tiger is known as a dangerous predator, for dis girl to ave it's power is worrisome. Have any oders been affected by de dark magics like she has?"

"A few, of course by becoming a Totem it probably saved her life from the animal possession which was trying to kill her by ripping her body apart." Kendra nodded filing this tidbit of information away for later use and for things that she would need to add into her report to her own Watcher. The Council needed to know that their were civilians operating in the protection of the hellmouth so that their actions did not cause more problems.

* * *

Angel glared at Spike as he saw the mess that the platinum vampire was trying to create. His anger and jealousy over things had come to a head and he was now trying to end the world because he didn't like the way things were going. "Alright Spike, you and me once and for all we're going to settle this." Angel said as he strode toward the vampire.

"Come on Peaches, we all know that you haven't got what it takes to do the job anymore." Spike returned with a sneer at the Panther totem angrily as he tried to get past his former grandsire and draw the blade from Acathla.

"He's right you know Angel, if anyone should understand what it is that we're doing it should be you." Penn said as he tried to reason with his sire and mentor.

"Do you really think that you're going to convince him to do it your way?" Buffy questioned the Quaker born vampire curiously as she came between him and the other two vampires.

"Get out of my way girl I have business with a friend." The vampire snapped at the blonde in annoyance.

"Yeah well they don't seem to really want to bring you into the conversation right now, so how about you and me get it on until they're ready for you?" Buffy suggested to the vampire with a bright grin.

* * *

"You're orders are simple Kendra. You are to convince former slayer Summers to join with you." The Watcher told the Slayer. "Once you have her willing to work for us we will slowly but surely begin to move the unsavory aspects and members of her team away from her or replace them with those that would be better suited for the duty of protecting the Hellmouth."

"Yes sir, I be understanding yer orders." The Slayer responded, already trying to consider the best way that she could fulfill the mission that the council had given to her.

* * *

Buffy grinned as she looked at her hair. She had kept the blonde in it but had decided to alter it by adding in black streaks that gave her a more tiger like look. She knew that Master Lee would hate it but Cathbad, Soaring Eagle and Marksman would like it for different reasons. Besides she had something to be proud of now why not show it she thought with a grin as she headed out to school. Then there was the plus of her not being the only one anymore she wasn't the freak of nature this time around instead she was just one of the gifted along with her friends.

* * *

Buffy glared at the group of soldiers however there was nothing that she could do right now while she was in her tiger form. The fact that there was a collar and chains wrapped around her forepaws and legs didn't help either. Until she could figure a way to change without the soldiers watching she was stuck in this form. She glared as her teacher and the pretty boy assistant that she had came strolling by. There was a part of her that would like nothing more than to tear their throats out. A part of her wondered what Angel would try to do to the two of them since they were the ones that were obviously in charge of what was going on here. If she could have she would have grinned at the thought of what her fiancé/mate would do to the pair.

"Well telling mom that I'm the Tiger Totem went better than I thought." Buffy commented as she played with a set of knives that were on the table. "I mean, I seriously thought that she was going to freak. The fact that there's more than just me doing the fighting probably helped though."

"Yeah, well she's still trying to ground us all for what we've been doing." Xander pointed out.

"At least you're not the one that has to go to college." Angel countered to the Gorilla Totem. "Mrs. Summers told me that if I was as rich as my bank accounts say I am then I can bother to get a business degree and learn how to manage my fortune like a responsible member of society. Then she told me she expected to see the two of us at least once a week at a family dinner, or she could start popping into the mansion whenever she felt like and checking up on us.

"Anything else?" Xander questioned not liking the sound of having someone watching him and his girlfriend that much.

"She said that she didn't care if we were part cat now, but if we made her a grandmother before I hit 21 she would let Dawn have free reign on embaressing me which includes buying catnip and a collar." Buffy said with an angry snort at what her mother was willing to do to keep her and Angel in line.


	31. Relic Hunter Halloween through the Gate

**Relic Hunters Halloween through the Gate: **X=Indiana B=Lara Croft first they're Halloween protectors and then start working with SG1. Have them work on their doctorates behind the backs of everyone except each other so that they can bounce ideas off each other. (Have B use guns to deal with vampire that kidnaps her mom)

I don't own anything SG1 I think is MGM, BTVS is a WB and Relic Hunter was a UPN show I think I only saw a handful of episodes.

* * *

Buffy chuckled as she watched her friend brandish his toy whip at her. "Careful with that thing you might hit them in the eye." She joked at her friend as he slipped a hat on.

Xander smirked as he looked down at the slayer. "C'mon Buff you and me, we'll be a pair of bad ass treasure hunters. We'll scoff at danger and then blow the crap out of it. He said as he offered her a large pair of plastic guns that would strap onto the Slayer's thighs. And think of it this way you can dress skimpy without Snyder being able to do anything about.

"Are you sure Xander? I mean Cordellia actually makes a better Tomb Raider than I do," Buffy pointed out to the teen, "she has the chest and tallness to pull it off. I kind of lack in both of those." She pointed out while waving her hands at herself to emphasize her lack of Lara Croft atributes.

"That may be but you're here she's not." Xander pointed out to the blonde. "Come on, don't tell me that the big bad Slayer is scared of a couple plastic guns." He goaded his friend with a smirk.

Buffy glared at that part of being the Slayer meant that she had to prove that she was the biggest and baddesset that meant that she had to do it with Xander as well though. "Fine, but if something goes wrong I am so blaming you." She threatened him.

Xander nodded and decided that tempting Mr. Murphy and his Laws was not something that he really wanted to do right now and decided against saying anything. Besides he had won that was all that mattered right now anyways.

* * *

Buffy glared at Giles angrily. "It's a good thing that I've trained myself to be the equal if not superior of Croft, Giles. This way I at least stand a chance against your stupid little test. I'll tell you right now though if something does happen to my mom you better pray that you can get out of Sunnydale before I get to you." Giles opened his mouth to say something to the girl but words failed him as he watched the girl walk out of the library. The blonde headed toward the Sunnydale Museum and waved her ID at the guard who waved the angry girl in. The girl entered the basement where Xander and Angel were going over items and checking them off with their clipboards. "Drop what you're doing," she ordered the pair, "my mom needs saving." The vampire and teen nodded at the blonde and tossed their clipboards away and grabbed their things. Angel grabbed a pair of long knives that he slipped into the sleeves of his jacket, while Xander grabbed his hat and belt that contained all of his equipment that he might use and attached his whip to it as well.

The insane vampire limped toward the Slayer as it relentlessly continued forward. Its body was full of bullets, yet still it came forward as it was determined to destroy the girl that hurt it so much. It raised its arm to knock her back but was surprised as a whip snapped and wound itself around his arm. The surprise was enough that Xander was able to yank the vampire off his feet and to the ground. Buffy decided not to waste the chance knelt down and staked the vampire before it could manage to pull itself back up and try and continue the fight.

* * *

Buffy smirked at Xander as she looked at him. "Egypt?" She questioned him in a mocking way. "You're going to do thesis a paper on Egypt of all places? Don't you think that someone might notice some similarities in yours and Dr. Jones writing styles? Heck they might even accuse you of plagiarizing. She informed her friend."

"Like you can talk Miss Amazon country." Xander snarked, nodding toward her own possible papers.

"Please, my original isn't real so I can get away with it, and she got her doctorate with European history and Arthurian Legends not South American and you know that so why are you acting like that? Besides we're both also doing side papers on demonology."

"Yeah, and getting accused of plagiarizing might mean that Giles and Willow notice that we actually have brains." Xander noted to his friend as he thought of the consequences of admitting things to the hacker and Watcher.

* * *

"So, why are we here again?" Jack O'Neill questioned his friend as he looked the small town over before turning back to his friend.

"We're trying to find a couple of Drs. That might be interested in joining the SGC." Daniel Jackson reminded his friend. "They have studied Arthurian, Egyptian Demonology, and Occult history. Enough that they have written papers on the subjects. Their styles are also uncomfortably familiar as well though."

"Really, and what is so familiar about their styles that it bugs you?" Jack questioned.

"They're not researcher papers Jack, their relic hunter papers."

"Uh huh, and those are?"

"The NID of the Archeological world, they're the type of people that are in it for the excitement and money from selling something that they find."

"Cool," Jack said.

"Maybe if it wasn't for the fact that the treasures are taken away from the people and sold to the highest bidder usually. I've only ever met two Relic Hunters that weren't in it just for the money."

"And who were they?" Jack questioned curiously.

"One of my old teachers Dr. Indiana Jones, and Sydney Fox, a girl that that was in the same class with me. We actually dated for a little bit till our opinions on grave robbing made us split up."

"Is that all we did?" An amused voice questioned. The two men turned around and saw a Hawaiian woman grinning at the pair of them. Next to the woman stood a tall man in a simple white shirt and jacket.

"Syd?" Daniel questioned with a grin.

"Daniel," the woman returned with her smirk before she stepped over and gave the brown haired man a hug. She then stepped back and looked her friend over. "So what brings you to Sunnydale?"

"Probably the same thing that brought you." Daniel said as he looked the young woman over.

"The kids that are showing the ability to write Doctorate level papers?" Sydney guessed.

"Yeah, so new assistant?" Daniel asked nodding toward the man beside Syd.

"Yeah, this is Nigel, he's been with me for a while now." The woman introduced her assistant. "Nigel meet Daniel Jackson, one of the most intelligent guys in our field that I have ever met."

"As in the Dr. Daniel Jackson? The man that wrote that paper on the pyramids being alien landing strips or something similar?" Nigel questioned curiously.

"Uh yeah that's me." Daniel admitted.

"Well come on lets go meet the next generation of rock geeks." Jack said tugging Daniel forward.

Sydney looked over at her friend at that. "Oh that reminds me Daniel, do you still have those notes? I recently came across something that I might want to use those notes as a cross reference on one of my trips."

"Really?" Daniel questioned as he and Jack traded worried looks.

* * *

"It's in my professional opinion sir that we recruit the both of them and that we consider Dr. Sydney Fox as well. The combined group would be a lifesaver at the SGC. All three of them are athletic and could do fieldwork or lab work. If anything that is one of our major problems in personal since most of the people that can understand this stuff are usually old geezers. Here we have people capable of going up against Jaffa as much as they do of understanding these dead languages."

"Very well Col. O'Neill we will take your thoughts under advisement when we make our decision."

* * *

"So, when were you going to tell us that your knowledge of history had increased." Giles asked acting somewhat hurt that the pair had hidden so much from them.

"Don't give us the guilt trip Giles." Xander snapped at the Watcher. "You know as well as the rest of us that we kind of lost trust in the Council a while ago. The fact that you went ahead and kept doing their dirty work kind of made it easy for us to decide not to trust you anymore."

"And do you intend to just leave the hellmouth and go gallivanting who knows where with these military people?" Giles questioned them in annoyance. He could not believe that the pair of them were actually considering abandoning their places here on the hellmouth.

"There's Faith, she should be more than enough to guard the hellmouth sure she's had her rough spots here and there but all in all she's still a Slayer and capable of doing the job."

* * *

Buffy glared at Jackson angrily. "Come along this will be a fun and informative trip what's the worst that could happen?" She mocked as she advanced toward the helpless man. "Take a look around you Jackson. We're stuck on the wrong side of the gate, with a few thousand snake bellies between us and it. On top of that they know that we're here and they're mad at us for making them look like idiots. Not that that was all hard to do, but now you're saying that if they do win you guys will die and the two of us will probably be used as slave girls have I got everything right so far?"

"Um yeah." Daniel stuttered not liking the angry look that she was directing at him.

"Good, then you won't mind telling me then how the four of us are supposed to beat these guys then?"

"Well, with the way that you shoot them I'd say we're actually doing pretty good." Daniel said. "I mean seriously, it's like you know what's going on and are used to these kinds of odds."

"Don't try and butter me up Jackson, I'm mad at you right now and would like nothing more than to turn you into a shish kabob."

"Would it help if I said I was sorry for laughing at the guns she decided to bring?" Daniel questioned Xander hopefully.

"Doubtful," Xander returned, "besides we have more important things to worry about than that anyways."

* * *

I'm going to try and do Halloween episodes only this month something that I happen to have a lot of story ideas for I noticed so if you review pick a number between 1-26 and I'll try for whichever number gets the highest number of hits for the last week of Halloween.


	32. Arsenal Halloween

**Halloween Arsenals: **The gang wear weapons of several different types on Halloween after Halloween they keep the knowledge and weapons. Xander: Spiderman's Webshooters Hawkeye's Bow He-Man Sword Wolverine Claws

Buffy: Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth and Bracers Captain America's Sheild Batman's Belt

Wilow: She-Ra Sword Elecktra Sais Black Widow Widow's Bite Mirithril Armor

Usual of not owning anything here folks

* * *

"Come on, I'm just saying why are we bothering to spend a lot of money on something that the troll is making us do?" Xander questioned his two friends curiously. "Why don't we just find a few odds and ends and make the guy an offer surely the guy has a bunch of castoffs that we could get cheap. Unless of course you want to admit that you are just one of his drones." The Californian youth questioned the two girls.

Buffy had a pained look at this as she didn't want to seem as if he did things for the troll but the dress was nice as well. "He does have a point." Buffy admitted reluctantly as she let her hands drop from the displayed costume gown.

"Are you sure? There could be a hidden princess in there." Ethan Rayne said, as he tried to convince the girl to buy the dress.

"Not if it means making Snyder think he can make me do whatever he wants. That's a price that I simply can't pay." The blonde explained to the shop owner as she hesitantly turned her back on the dress.

Ethan nodded in understanding; he knew what the blonde meant had he been ordered to dress up in a costume for escort duty of a bunch of brats he wouldn't want to spend all that much time or money into putting the costume together. The boy it seemed had brought out her rebellious side, a side that he knew that Ripper secretly nourished even if he would deny it he knew his old friend too well to be deluded in that way. "Very well, I do have a box of costume accessories that came off from their originals that I haven't managed to return to their costumes or their was something wrong with the costumes. For 20 dollars I might be convinced into letting you have it."

The three teens grouped together and began going over their money Xander had a five and Buffy and Willow each had a small handful of cash that they could use to cover the rest of the costs. The group passed the man the money and Ethan nodded as he placed a medium sized box in front of them. Ethan watched the group leave and wondered what kind of trouble the hard headed teens would get into with what they had. He had been in a hurry as he boxed on the loose items together and had merely dumped the remaining potion all over the contents so there was no telling just how strong the enchantments would be on the bundle of various items.

The trio looked at the assortment of discarded gear that the box had carried in it. There were swords, a giant shield, bits and pieces of various parts of armor, jewelry both flashy and dull looking. "Well it looks like we have a lot of stuff to work with." Xander said with a grin as he examined everything with interest. Buffy nodded as she pulled the giant shield out and looked at it. "You know give me some stickers and spray paint and you could have Captain America's shield in your hands Buff." He offered her with a grin.

Buffy grinned at him. "Fine we'll do that," she agreed, "what else do we got though?"

Xasnder grinned as he pulled various items out of the box his mind already going about how best to use the gear. "You know we need to decide who gets what." Xander commented as he looked at the pile of weapons that was forming.

"Your right, so who wants the bat belt?" Willow questioned as she held up the dull gold plastic clip. Xander and Buffy guiltily raised their hands. "Look's like we'll have to draw straws then." Willow said with a grin. The rest of the day was spent choosing who got what and tearing parts of some things apart or repainting or adding stickers to make the weapon look like they wanted. By the time they were finished the group looked kick ass in their costumes. Xander had on what looked like plastic plate armor on his back he wore a sword that resembled the old He-Man sword, he had cut several plastic weapons apart and fashioned himself some wolverine claws, he had a purple longbow, and some devices that resembled Spiderman's web-shooters. Buffy was wearing a red tank top that had gold armor that had been cut to fit her chest, a golden rope like item hung at her side against a hook on the bat belt, while bracers were fitted around her wrists and on her back was the captain America shield. Willow had taken to wearing a white shirt and pants, and over that she wore what looked like chain main that she had dubbed as mrithril, a sword like Xander's hung at her side and odd bracelets that Xander had fashioned for her along with a pair of plastic sais completed her costume.

"We are so bad." Xander joked with a grin. To finish the costumes off Willow gave each of the group a cape that she had fashioned. Buffy's was black on the outside but red on the inside while hers and Xander's were cloaks. "Let's see now, all we need are names. Buffy's already covered but what about the two of us Will's?"

"Well, most of your gear is from Marvel comics. So why not call yourself Marvel?" The redhead questioned.

"Not bad." Xander agreed as he brandished one of his claws at her. "The name is Marvel bub." He said trying to deepen his voice and appear scary, but only ended up coughing. "So who are you then?" He hacked as he tried to get his throat under control.

Willow looked at her outfit unsurely. "Um well, I guess I'm a knight so I guess I'm the Magic Knight or something what do you think?"

"How about the Mystic Warrior?" Buffy said with a grin getting a beaming smile from her redheaded friend who nodded as she hugged her friend happily. The group then headed out into the night unaware of how they would change.

* * *

Buffy couldn't help smiling. Her friends now had powers and skills that were on her own level they wouldn't have to worry about being killed now as they could watch out foir themselves. It was one of her greatest fears that they would die while with her because she wasn't fast or strong enough to save them. Now she could focus more on fighting and less on having to save them.

"So what changes did happen?" Giles questioned the group cautiously.

"Well I have all of the combat training of not only the Batman, but of Captain America, and Wonder Woman as well." Buffy told the watcher with an all knowing smile. "I also have all of their knowledge on Military, Investigation and Magic in my head as well." She continued while Giles looked at her in shock as he realized what such information could mean.

"Yeah and I have all of the memories from He-Man, Spiderman, Wolverine and Hawkeye." Xander told the Watcher. "Which means I have a college education, know all about carnival work, some 150 years of fragmented memories, and all of the diplomatic training on ruling a planet in another dimension."

"I see and you Willow?"

"Um I have She-Ra's powers, along with Black Widow's, Elecktra, and a forest Elf's weapons. So I have all of the memories of assassins, spies, and soldiers from different worlds."

"I see," Giles said, "anything else?"

"Well I've been judging how much power we seem to be using." Xander said as he showed a graph with a picture of each of the scoobies. "And as near as I can tell, we each only have about ten percent of the power of each of our characters which means that Buffy has basically been recalled as a slayer a couple of times as have the two of us." Xander said pointing to the blonde's stats. "Of course since Buffy wasn't dressed as Wonder Woman but probably closer to an Amazon, of the choices it means she only has the equivalent of a second calling in her the same with the power from Captain America's shield which sent the super soldier serum through her body giving her the equivalent strength of three or four Slayers. Willow is at about the same level maybe weaker actually, while I'm probably equal to Buffy."

"Anything else," Giles questioned tiredly.

"Well, with all of the gear and equipment we now have we can probably do a lot more." Xander said in anticipation as he began twirling his Gray skull sword around. "I mean we could probably add L.A into the area that we guard Almost makes me wonder what would have happened if I had gone the more fearsome route though. I mean I could have ended up as the Taskmaster." Xander mused aloud.

"Who?"

"Super villain," Xander explained.

* * *

"So tell me Giles, when were you going to explain to me that you were drugging me?" Buffy questioned the watcher as she tossed the Council issued vial with the drug back and forth in her hand casually. Giles swallowed as he saw that Buffy was in full Bat mode and only the truth would help him here. The girl stepped out of the shadows and leveled him with her mess with me and die look. "I mean seriously Giles, did you really think that I wouldn't notice you trying to overdose me on your little muscle relaxant? I happen to know just how each and every part of my body works. Your little serum here is nothing that I wouldn't have noticed. If it had been one or two times I might have thought you were trying to teach me how to fight without any powers. However that's not the case is it? You were setting me up for something. The only question I have is what? And if you tell me that it's that wacko vampire that was in the crate then you're going to be in a lot of trouble." She informed him in her deadly Bat growl.

"Was?" Giles managed to choke out.

"Yeah was." She informed him. "I dusted it before it could hurt anybody, and then I locked the guys 'Watching' it inside where they wouldn't cause any problems while you and I had our little talk."

"Was one of them called Travers?" Giles asked with dread, knowing that the man would not take the supposed insult of being locked inside that crate by the Slayer. He would be annoyed, but possibly diverted if he had not been the one locked away. He knew right now it was better not to lie anyways with Buffy's obvious use of the word watching lying right now would only make the matter worse for everyone.

"I don't know, I didn't ask them their names I was a little bit annoyed with them for being so stupid like that. I figured I'd go back and talk things out with them when I wasn't as inclined to feed them their intestines."

Giles winced as the Amazon side came through as the Slayer began considering suitable punishments for the Council. The fact that it was an all male team probably didn't help matters al that much either.

* * *

The group looked at Adam as he made his appearance they were just as strong as the hybrid warrior was and they were going to enjoy taking him down the monster had killed to many for them to simply ignore. Xander had taken several steps back and had his bow trained on the monster while the girls had their melee weapons out.

Buffy grunted as her shield deflected the bullets that the frankenstien thing was shooting at her, she hoped the others were getting some good shots in while she was taking up his attention. She looked at Xander who was shooting his arrows toward the monster. His explosive arrows usually knocked the enemy down but in this case they seemed to do nothing but distract the hybrid.

* * *

"Well what do we know about her?"

"She's fast as if faster than any of us, and there's nothing that we can do that slows this Glory chick down." Xander explained to them. "I mean she even managed to hurt me through my armor and we all know that it takes a lot to hurt us through that stuff." Xander complained raising his shirt to show the large bruises that were scattered all over his torso.

* * *

Last chance vote Halloween story.


	33. DIgimon Halloween

**Xander/Leomon Halloween: **Xander finds a lion costume with a bit of work he turns it into a Leomon costume gives an old watch to Buffy to act as her digivice the pair are then thrown into digiworld after a while.

Don't even ask me who owns digimon people someone in Japan is all that I know. As for BTVS I think we all know that but its Joss for all those who forgot.

* * *

Xander grimaced a bit, as he looked at the costume he had acquired. He had thought it was such a good deal when he had gotten it too. A random free costume from the shop had been simply too much for him to pass up. It proved the old saying of you got what you paid for though. The thing looked like it belonged to a mangy cat rather than as a lion costume. He really wasn't going to impress anyone with it looking like this. The fact that it was stored away in a box meant that he hadn't been able to see it all that well before he took it. Still it was better than nothing he thought. He wasn't planning on going in just this costume disaster. No, he needed to make a few modifications to it before he headed out. He hefted the machete that he had 'borrowed' on a patrol and then added a pair of gray pants. The costume was missing something though, he grinned as he realized what he was missing. He began digging around on the floor till he found what he needed a digital watch without its bands on it. 'Yes now he was ready.' he thought with a grin.

* * *

Xander grinned as he looked at the girls. Willow was in her classic Casper outfit while the Buffster was wearing a noble woman's outfit.

"Xander?" Buffy questioned as she admired the costume that Xander had managed to peiece together from what he had. He looked like some sort of were-lion or something with the machette strapped onto his hip.

"Hey Buffster." Xander greeted with a grin. "You ready to go your ladyship? Your protector stands ready to guard you against all that would come near you without your permission."

Buffy grinned at this. "Why thank you kind sir." The Slayer said as she gave a sloppy curtsy to her friend. "I shall walk easily this night knowing that I have you as my protector."

"Not just your protector, but partner." Xander corrected as he handed her an odd device. "The source of my power guard, it well my lady."

"But of course my dear warrior." Buffy said as she made the watch dissapear without anyone the wiser.

* * *

"So did anyone have anything permanent happen to them?" Willow questioned nervously.

"Um, I seem to be normal," Buffy stuttered not able to look her friend in the eyes, "or at least as normal as a vampire slayer can actually get."

"Well that's good what about Xander?"

"Xander?"

"Yes, you know our Xander shaped friend with a goofy smile and dark hair."

"Ah yeah him," Buffy said running a hand through her hair nervously. "You see, he's ah not so Xander shaped anymore actually Will." The Slayer stuttered to her friend.

"What do you mean not Xander shaped, of course he's Xander shaped, if he wasn't Xander shaped then he wouldn't be Xander." Willow pointed out to her friend stubbornly.

"Not quite true." Buffy muttered to herself.

"Where is Xander?"

"Xander has left Willow, perhaps you will talk with me though?" A deep voice growled out.

The redhead squeaked and turned around to see a giant figure around six and half feet tall standing behind her. The figure hesitated a moment before coming into the light. There stood the proud and mighty Leomon his mane was streaked with black hairs as Xander's own natural hair tried to fight back. "Greetings," the Digimon said to the small girl that stood before him.

"Hi." Willow greeted before she fainted only to be caught by the slayer and giant lion whom had anticipated her reaction once she realized what she was talking to. "Well that could have gone worse." Leomon commented.

"Really, how?" Buffy questioned her partner as they set the girl down.

"Simple, she didn't scream or tell you to attack me or even deny I used to be Xander."

"Let's see what she does next before you begin celebrating." Buffy warned the digimon, knowing that Willow was still in the shock stage there was still the disbelief and denial stage to come as far as she was concerned.

"If you insist." The digimon agreed.

"I do." The Slayer returned to her friend.

* * *

"Fist of the Beast King." Leomon growled as he aimed his fist at the vampire. The demons watched in shock as a fireball that had the shape of a lion head came straight at them. While the creatures were stumbling back to their feet the Slayer and her digimon partner drew their swords and rushed the demons.

The pair fought as a single unit while Xander went high Buffy would go low. When Leomon released another of his fireballs Buffy was performing a sweep kick that threw them right into the fireball that they were trying to avoid. The assembled demons didn't even stand a chance against the partners as they swept through the group.

* * *

Leomon growled as he stepped out of the shadows as Angelus came waltzing up to the hospital. "What are you doing here vampire?" The digimon questioned angrily, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword praying that the vampire would give him an excuse to draw his blade.

"Well if it isn't the computer Kitty." The vampire taunted. "Tell me, have you found your humanity yet?" He goaded the human lion hybrid knowing that it was a sore spot for the person that had once been Xander Harris.

"Leave vampire, there is nothing here for you."

Angelus grinned he knew that the boy wouldn't kill him, he knew that only Buffy would be the one to do that. The bond between the two wouldn't allow the man-lion to do it meaning that while Buffy was sick like that he had free reign to do whatever he wanted as long as he didn't cross any lines that would force the fur ball to react. "I'll see you around Kitty cat."

Leomon glared at the retreating figure angrily a part of him almost wished that the vampire would call him boy but by calling him a cat he merely emphasized his own self loathing over what he had become. Snarling the digimon slammed his fist into a wall he glared angrily at the dent in the wall he had created.

* * *

The Slayer and her partner looked up as the portal opened itself up. "Think that we can close it?" She asked him curiously.

"Only one way to find out." Leomon returned.

"Right," Buffy said ignoring Angel who laid on the floor as she held up her digivice and aimed it at the portal. The partnered pair grunted as they felt the cosmic energies and the digital energies clash and then the pair disappeared as the portal snapped shut.

"Where are we?" Buffy questioned her friend. "Cause this sure doesn't look like a hell dimension to me. Not that I've ever been to one, but I was kinda expecting hellfire and brimstone not a cheery country side."

"You're not going to believe this, but I think that we're in the digital world." Leomon returned to his partner as they looked around.

"Great this could be a problem." The Slayer commented as she picked up her sword and began to walk.

* * *

Buffy and Leomon nodded their heads in greeting to the group of digi destined. The group had a pretty impressive arsenal of digimon at their command and Buffy wondered if it would hurt to work with the group for a while. She looked at the Tai kid and wondered if he knew what he was dragging them all into. From what she knew from the cartoon the kid may have led the army of digimon and their partners when he was a kid and acted as the general who sent people out during the whole digmon emperor and afterwards. But that wasn't now that was then and she had to deal with the fact that she and Leomon were working with people that had saved the world before. THe main question though was were they still up to it or were they different? She looked at the digimon and decided that for now she might as well work with them. Any group that had the equivalent of three megas on their force was someone that should be respected. Besides Tai was kind of cute she thought.

The Sunnydale partners watched calmly as the group worked as a team. Tai was the general, Izzy was the tactician, Mimi was their ambassador to several of the other digimon and also moral officer. Joe was the group medic, Matt and Sora appeared to be Tai's Lt.'s making sure his orders were carried out. The younger generation were just as good as the older group in their own way. Davis and Ken served as their special ops team while the others filled in as recon and support for all of the others then there was T.K and Kari who were the third level of defense though they were particularly powerful against demon styled digimon and were kept on standby if one of those type of digimon came through. With the Digital war now going on though they needed all the help that they could get and with her slaying powers and Leomon as a partner she couldn't exactly turn this group down besides they had saved them when they didn't have to the least they could do was return the favor.

* * *

"Not good." Buffy commented as they fell out of the portal and saw a giant snake that looked like it was as big as a megaseadramon maybe even a metalseadramon.

"You're telling me," Leomon said, "you realize that there's no way that I can beat that thing like I am right?"

"Yeah, yeah I know. How long do you think we were gone though?" Buffy asked as she decapitated a vampire that was rushing at her. "Genai said that there was a chance that time could have moved at a different rate while we were gone. Remember he said that since our world was even different from the other digidestined world that there was no telling just how long we were gone. I think Tai explained it to me once that while they were fighting for months, that as far the rest of the world was concerned only a few hours had passed."

"Who knows, but for us it's been nearly ten years, and we've traveled through four different quadrants just to get back here and I'm ready to sit back at home and figure out where we are." Leomon returned as he gutted a demon.

"Yeah, but first we have to deal with fang face and these guys. You ready to show them what we've learned?"

"Oh yeah," Leomon said with a feral grin.

"Right then lets do it." Buffy said as she reached for the device that was clipped to her belt.

"Right." Leomon began to glow. "Leomon, warp digivolve to Saberleomon!" The glow died down and the giant lion with saber tooth cat like teeth snarled. Buffy flipped herself onto the back of the mega level digimon and the pair charged at the monstrous snake monster like a knight and her steed. They saw Willow out of the corner of their eyes as she and Giles were fighting a couple of vampires. The redhead paused as she saw the pair before returning to the fight. The pair strode up to the giant snake just as it slapped a girl in leather away from it with its tail.

"Hey, down here scale brain!" Buffy said distracting the monster as they lunged.

* * *

"Don't even start." Buffy said as she glared at the Watcher, Redhead and Queen C as they opened their mouths to say some cutting words to them about what they had just done. "We have been gone for ten years as far as we know, yet we find out that it's been a year since we left and what's more you didn't even spend too much time trying to find us from what we can tell. Now you want to give us the business about having left you? Well thanks, but no thanks we have more important things to do."

"Like what?" Willow groused as the Slayer that had just taken all the wind out of her sails. It was hard to stay mad at someone when you learned that they had been stuck in an alternate dimension for ten years.

"Oh I don't know, maybe get her to the hospital." Buffy returned as she nodded to the stretcher that the girl that the giant snake had thrown into the wall.

"Faith!" A skinny man in a singed three piece suit cried, running up to the Slayer and began examining the girl. "Who are you?" He questioned as he checked her vitals.

"Buffy Summers, who are you?"

"Miss Summers? Word had it that you were dead how did you manage to avoid us for a year."

"A portal, and an alternate dimension." Buffy returned to the watcher.

"Ah, yes that would explain why no remains had been found." The man mused not pausing in his examination of the girl. "Despite what people believed here there were certain elements in the Council that have been searching all over for you."

"How did you know we were alive?"

"No one had claimed the credit for your death and brought proof, and there is almost always at least one creature willing to take credit for their more impressive kills. None of those that did claim the deed knew about your companion though." The Watcher said, for the first time acknowledging that Leomon was there as well. "And I imagine a human lion hybrid skeleton would have made an impressive trophy."

* * *

Buffy and Leomon stared at ADAM angrily as they looked at the figure that had killed so many and arranged for the death of even more. They had let him get by with enough, it was time to end this mess. "Leomon digivolve to Grappleleomon!" Leomon's body from the neck down had become incased in a metal cyberneteic armor. The ultimate level digimon roared as it prepared to face the monster before it.

"Impressive." Adam commented as he began analyzing his foe.

Buffy swallowed nervously hoping that this was enough. Saberleomon had the power to fight this guy, however Grappleomon had a better fighting body and had a better chance of being able to fight the thing she only hoped that Adam didn't have any cybernetic tricks up his sleeve they thought that they had disabled most of his computer ports but all he needed was one to hurt Leomon.

* * *

"Glory is too strong for us to fight like this." Buffy said holding her side as she looked at the hell god that tossed the Slayer and her Mega level partner off to the side as if they were nothing more than pests that she could squash at her own time. The hell god was more concerned that they didn't interrupt her ceremony than anything else. Well that and the fact that her dress was wrinkled.

"Well any ideas then?" Saberleomon questioned as he pushed himself back to his feet.

"Not at the moment." The Slayer admitted wishing that the other digidestined were here right now with their partners. "We need to take her down though, so let's do it. One last time to save the world."

Saberleomon nodded and knelt down so that Buffy could climb up on his back. The two the rushed the smirking hell god. As the two moved forward the digivice covered them both in a white glow. "Saberleomon, biomerge slide digivolve too Bantyo Liomon." A lion man hybrid with a white mane, a trench coat over his shoulders, a giant sword, a piece of straw hanging from his mouth, and a hat perched on its head erupted from the light.

"Well now that's a cute." Glory mocked the merged pair. "It's a lot like your other gimmicks though."

"Get ready to go down!" Bantyo Liomon roared as he drew his sword. "Bantyo Liomon Burst mode!" The digimon shouted as it increased its power yet again. Glory looked at the fusion of the slayer and her partner and frowned at the pair. At her original power she would be more than a match for this creature yet as she was they were probably equal and there was no way that she could stop the creature without going all out yet to do that she needed some brains and none of bodies around had their full brains.

* * *

"Where are we?" Buffy groaned as she came to and looked around them and groaned. "You got to be kidding me." She complained.

"I don't think so." Leomon said as he looked around and saw the Royal Knights land near them. "We're back in the digital world, and from the reaction time of us blasting in here I'd say that someone is trying to take over the world again."

"Who this time do you think?"

Before Leomon could answer they saw War Greymon, Garudramon, Zudomon, and Magna Angemon come in between them and the Knights. "It's about time that you two came back." Sora said from where she was sitting in Garudramon's hands.

"Sorry we didn't get our invitations till a just a few minutes ago." Buffy replied sarcastically to the Digidestined of Love.

"It's alright, we'll explain later right now all you need to know is that the Royal Knights have been trying to take us down every chance that they get." Joe told them as he adjusted his glasses as he looked at the approaching digimon. "So now that we have them can we go now?" He pleaded with the others.

"Aw c'mon Joe we just got here. Are you sure we can't tango with them first?" Zudomon joked at his partner as he hefted his hammer as he looked at the approaching digimon.

"Sounds good to me," Tai said nodding a greeting toward the Slayer and her digimon. "Unfortunately we're not at full strength we need the others before we can try and take these guys on."

"I really hate portals right now." Buffy told her partner who grunted in agreement at this statement. "Next time we let Angel or Spike get to take enough of Dawn's and my blood to trick the portal." She decided as she joined up with her friends by climbing up on Zudomon.

"You got no argument from me," her partner said in agreement as they began to make tracks away from the digital knights.

* * *

The votes were interesting not really what I meant when I was asking for votes though. I had meant for people to vote on a number 1-26 to decide on a halloween story for me to write since that's how many possible Halloween stories I have. Oh well its nice to know what people liked though.


	34. Evil Trio Halloween Powerup

**Evil trio Halloween power up:** Evil trio become an actual threat early on in their lives because they dress up as super villains during Halloween. Andrew=Bison Warren=Lex Luthor Jonathan=Dr. Doom. Combine with another comic book crossover so Scoobies have a chance.

Disclaimer characters belong to Joss, Marvel, DCU, and I think Bison belongs to Capcom if he belongs to someone else fine but I still claim no ownership.

* * *

Drusilla squealed as she sensed the changes that were coming that night. "The three children with power dreams are going to get what they want Miss Edith. The darkness that they have is about to come flying out and there's nothing that anyone can do to stop it. A Silver King of Magic and Science dressed in Green, with the Law of Shadows fighter King, and the sneaky White clothed City king. They shall reshape the world to the way that they want and change all of the rules for them."

"Is that a fact pet? So we'll have three kings coming in tonight then. It ought to be interesting to see just what it is that the lot can do against the Slayer and her lot of white hats." Spike said wondering if this group would be the one to finally stop the Slayer.

Drusilla giggled as she joyfully spun around the old crypt. "Oh Spike, all of the pieces to the balanced game will be no more. There won't be white and black my dear silly boy, but there might be some gray. Only the gray will have the power to challenge the three kings from other worlds. Why does it have to be gray though? Miss Edith doesn't like the color gray." The vampire seer complained lightly though not enough to be concerned about.

"Well then we won't play with the gray then," Spike reassured the vampire. I was always a bit partial to red my own self. Preferably blood red it has a nice color scheme and always seems to go everywhere no matter what it is that your wearing. Smells pretty good as well."

"Miss Edith and I won't, but you and daddy will along with the nasty Slayer and her spirit sister." The vampire began to weep leaving a confused Spike wondering what was going on tonight. It was Halloween nothing was supposed to happen tonight.

* * *

The three regarded each other carefully. Each of them was a power on their own, but combined they were only power. "We have a choice my friends we can either share the world and everything that comes with it or we can spend the next few years fighting each other and whatever this world decides to send at us. While individually they might somehow manage to take us all down however unlikely that seems or we could unite as one and take the whole world now instead of waiting to weaken this worlds powers while we battle amongst ourselves." Lex Luthor explained to the other two men before him. He couldn't help but admire the two they were just as skilled powerful and intelligent as he was and they didn't allow what a few thought to bother him. Doom was of a great amount of interest as he was a ruler in his own right that battled with four freaks of chance. It was obvious that while Doom's ego was his Achilles heel it was a rightfully earned weakness when you considered everything that the man had done. He had risen above being a nameless gypsy worm and become a ruler of his own country. It was enough to make even him impressed with what the man had become. Bison was cut from another type of cloth but was more interested in fighters than in much else but the strong ruling was his philosophy a philosophy that he could understand.

"Doom concurs with you on your thoughts, and believes that an alliance would be the most efficient way in which to deal with this world. Besides, there is more than enough to for all of us to rule in these sad pale imitations of our own worlds. If this world were truly as bright as it believed itself to be then it would not need to have dreamers create stories with people of us. Once we command all I shall recreate my Lativeria and you your Metropolis."

"And I shall have the finest fighters that the world can give me." Bison says with a smile. Although at first it will not be that great of a crop as I will have to find all new warriors that will be able to battle for me when I command."

"Indeed, and together we shall rule without interference of those that would try and deny us that which is our destiny. Lex assured the others. "There shall be no inferior beings challenging and denying us what is ours by right. We shall rule here and none shall be able to oppose us. No aliens that stop what is best for the world, or half trained fools that cannot even understand the power that they have, not even people that have deluded themselves into believing that they are even half as smart as we are. United as we are this world shall fall to its knees before us as our own worlds should have."

* * *

Mayor Wilkens coughed a bit as the smoke and dust cleared. The century old warlock looked up and saw three figures stepping out of the smoke and rubble from the blast that had taken out his wall. The light that shone in from the sun illuminated each of them. Each figure walked with an arrogance that only the most powerful and deadly could manage. He looked the group over and understood who they were. It was three that had been affected by the Halloween spell a few months ago. He had thought that the Slayer and her friends had been keeping this group busy. He guessed that they had failed in that matter though if they were attacking city hall and during day light hours. There were two in futuristic armor while the third wore loose easy to move in clothes.

The first one that was probably the most memorable was a bald teen dressed in bulky green and purple armor. The boy had once been a top Sunnydale High student until Halloween where he had dropped out. The boy had dressed in a white suit and shaved his head becoming one of the more nasty villains in comics. What had once been Warren Myers was now Lex Luthor, a man with even less sense of right and wrong than most vampires and demons. The character was the enemy of Superman, a business man that in his world ran crime in a major city and commanded all sorts of beings with powers with manipulation and threats. The armor was huge though towering close to seven feet and as wide as some body builders or muscular demons were. He really doubted that any of his local muscle would be able to handle the armor. Particularly if the rumors about the armor having flight capabilities was correct.

The next one was a less bulky figure dressed in metal armor that covered the figure from head to toe including a metal face plate. In a way it was looking at some sort of knight from long ago. Over this armor was a green cloak and tunic. This was Jonathan Levinson an upcoming warlock with a great power for illusions. The teen had unfortunately dressed as the primary villain of the Fantastic Four. He had become Dr. Victor Von Doom, a dictator, technological genius, and master of the mystic arts. From what he knew he was just as bad if not worse than Lex Luthor was.

The final member of the trio was Andrew Wells. The boy hadn't ever done much though he was the younger brother of a very skilled summoner. Rumor had it that his older brother had taught him everything that he knew. He wasn't wearing armor, but rather a loose fitting soldier's dress uniform complete with a hat perched on his head and a cape flapping behind him. The person that the comic obsessed boy had gone as was known as Bison. A terrorist that wanted to take over the world using Chi energy and street fighters. The boy had once been devoid of any noticeable muscles now had all of the hardened muscles of a trained fighter.

"Well now boys that seems like a waste of a good wall." The mayor noted as the three walked through the hole that they had created.

"Do not mistake yourself into thinking that this is a situation that you will be able take control of." Warren told the man with a sneer. "As of this moment we rule this town, which includes any and all criminal activities. We can allow you to continue to rule here as our figurehead or we can arrange for someone else to take your place. Work with us and the rewards will be amazing warlock. Go against us and you shall find that there is nothing you can do but watch your world be taken from you."

The Mayor glared at the trio but knew that for the moment that they held all of the cards. There was also the point that they could very easily destroy him whenever they wanted he played their game for now though and waited he might have the power to take them on at the end of next year since that was when the day he had been waiting for was coming. "Very well, I'm sure I can send money your way and anything else you want as well."

"Good, behave yourself and you'll live. Try and betray us and we'll see just how powerful you really are. Just remember, this is your inner sanctuary and we tore through your protections as if they weren't even there despite nearly a hundred years of strengthening them." Doom smugly pointed out to the century old mage.

"Of course I'll remember that." The man said bowing to his new overlords. He wondered how long this group would last before they fell. That was the problem with youth these days they reached to far too fast instead of being patient. He had been around long enough to see what happened to those that couldn't take their time and do it right. Too often those new to their power just couldn't wait. He figured that as long as they didn't interfere with his plans for ascension he could care less what they did to his little piece of earth. Even if they did stop his plan A there were plenty of other ways that he could look into. That might work if he just planned them out. That sort thing would take a bit more time but in the end it would be more than worth it when it was his time to come into power.

* * *

"So, you are the infamous Spike, William the Bloody, which so many talk of with fear." Bison sneered as he looked the vampire over with disgust. This vampire hardly looked as if it would be a challenge to a fighter such as himself still he thought he might as well amuse himself a bit. "Come, let's see just how skilled you truly are creature. Perhaps there is more to you than is apparent. Something that I truly hope for or else your reputation as a fighter is wrongfully gained and I will have to wonder on the true skill of the fighters of this world."

Spike growled and switched to his game face as the insults from the human got to him. "I don't know who you are you wanker, but you're really starting to piss me off." Striding forward the vampire thought of just what he would do with the various pieces of the human that had called up a tab bigger than he could ever hope to pay. "I more than earned my reputation when I killed those Slayers mate."

Bison let out a laugh as he causally dodged the various attacks that the vampire was throwing at him it had been sometime since he had been given such an easy opponent. "How ever did you manage to defeat two Slayers with such weak and pathetic attacks? You are nothing more than a brawler. A creature that allows itself to only fight by instinct. The Slayer has some excuse for not being as well skilled. Her training has only just begun, in time she may someday be worthy of my paying attention to her and considering her as more than a nuisance. You though, are nothing but a disappointment. A hundred and fifty years of life and this is all that you can manage?" Bison asked him as he rabbit punched the vampire several times.

Spike growled as he continued to try and stop the person that was easily beating him. The only problem though was that this character had a counter for everything that he managed to pull on him. "Stop dancing you Ponce." He snarled at the figure as he dodged him again.

"However did you manage to kill two slayers? The vampire Angel trains himself alongside the Slayer he actually tries to make himself a better fighter you have the right fighting spirit but none of the discipline to be considered as anything more than a pest." Bison continued to lecture him as he drove his knee into the gut of the vampire.

Spike glared angrily at the figure that was telling him how to fight. "So says the bloke with magically enhanced body and all sorts of fighting downloaded into yer brain."

"Is that to convince me to not use my powers on you little leech?" Bison asked as he clothes lined the vampire. "Your own magical strength is greater than mine, and the Slayer has her combat skill downloaded into her brain. In a way I am no different other than I can beat the both of you as if you were nothing." Bison glared at the fallen vampire scornfully." Her one redeeming quality is that she continues to try despite the fact that she knows that she is out matched against me. Now vampire I want you out of this town, in fact I want you out of California all together unless I tell you otherwise are we clear?"

"Crystal mate." Spike agreed as he painfully pulled himself up realizing that as he was he was no match for figure that had been casually knocking him all over the place like he was a fledgling fighting the Slayer or a battle hardened master vampire. If he was ever to be a match for him he would need to become a lot more powerful than he was now to do any kind of damage against his foe.

Spike turned to leave but was stopped by a blast of psycho power. "Leave the jacket behind you when you leave vampire I believe that it belongs to the current Slayer since she has beaten you more than once."

"No way mate, I pulled this off a dead Slayer. If the Slayer wants it she's going to have to stake me for it."

"Maybe someday you'll earn it back worm but not today remove it at once." The vampire glared before he shrugged out of the black leather trench coat that was a symbol of whom he was and tossed it to the ground. Bison nodded to one of his minions who took the coat and headed off to have the garment dry cleaned before it would be presented to the Slayer. Buffy Summers with the coat would goad the vampire to truly kill her and would make the vampire work on his combat skills. On the plus side it would also fill the Slayer up with confidence and make her realize the skill that she truly posessed andf make her work to keep the trophy.

* * *

Lindsey McDonald and Lilah Morgan blinked in surprise as they walked into the office of Holland Manners. Standing above the body of the man were three figures that they had been making several files about. The group had been dubbed as the Trio. They were rising stars and Wolfram and Hart had wanted to find a way to control or at the very least to direct the triad of dark powerhouses. It looked as though the companies attempts had been in vain though as the burned out husk of a man lay on the ground.

"Good peons to take our orders." Doom said as he noticed the pair. "On your knees worms!" The geek turned dictating tyrant commanded of the two. The pair of lawyers hadn't survived or moved up as long and high as they were had by asking questions and dropped to their knees.

"Take this body to your masters and inform them this what happens to those that try and control us." Bison snarled at the pair. "Tell your masters that as of now their power on this reality is gone and that we shall be taking over."

"And how do you intend to do that sir?" Lindsey questioned laying on some of his southern charm.

"It's really quite simple, when you buy up all of the stock of the competition." Luthor commented dryly as he held an armored hand up and let a hologram rise from his opened palm to show a stock report. "As you can see, between the three of us we now own the entire company. This means that their control is nothing when compared to us."

"Really?"

"In this reality yes." Bison said to Lilah who questioned them with interest.

"Yes, really as of now we own all of Wolfram and Hart in this reality and not just this one spot but all of the rights all over this planet."Luthor continued arrogantly as he showed other reports for around the world.

The two lawyers swallowed nervously as they realized the power that this group had if they had all of that. "So do you have any orders?" Lilah questioned knowing which side she wanted to be. She had decided long ago that she wanted to be on the winning side and if that meant new bosses she was alright with that.

"Yes, prepare to have all of the division heads to arrive in our new headquarters in Sunnydale we want them all there. The pair of you may represent L.A though."

"Yes sir." The pair replied not wanting to follow their mentor's path.

"Good now we have much yet to still do without having troubles from you." One of the young men gloated. Just remember your place and we won't have to repeat this lesson to often."

"Is there anything that you'll need before the meeting?" Lilah questioned the group.

The three stared at the woman before cold smirks came over their faces. "Yes, bring us some girls to entertain us we need to let loose some of our frusteration." Bison ordered.

Lindsey nodded as he already began thinking of where he might get girls. "Any particular type, or just any girl?"

"Well built and untraceable if they end up missing." Luthor returned to the pair. "If we find that they have been ordered to spy or kill us it will go worse for the both of you though." He stated letting them know where he sat. While your contracts say that your souls go to hell after serving here we can make you wish for that death a long time before we decide to actually let you go and serve out that sentence.

"Yes, and there is always the fact that we can summon you for more torture." Doom bluntly informed the pair. "Unbearable pain, stacked on top of unbearable pain without any chance of passing out. That will be the result of you betraying your true Lords and Masters."

The two nodded nervously as they realized the dangers that they could face if they were to betray this new dark triad to the firm. It was pretty easy to brush off threats of death and torture when you knew what the senior partners would do to you after you left the mortal realm. But to find out that the new bosses would add even more pain and damnation to what was already expected was not something that any person at Wolfram and Hart could casually ignore. The current plans to overthrow the group were tossed aside as they began thinking up new plans that might work against the three. For all they knew though this group was powerful enough to keep the Wolf Ram and Hart out unless they were to somehow use them as Avatars. As they were that was the only way that the lawyers could even consider having a chance at coming out ahead in their current predicament.

* * *

I know, not your usual crossover idea. Every now and then those three get caught in Halloween though. I just thought that if they were already trying to be big and bad it would be interesting so I picked three major villains from three different worlds and came up with them taking over the world in their own way. This would need the scoobies to find their own power up whether it be from Halloween or something else though otherwise they would gang rape the girls and kill the guys because they were bored.


	35. LXGDirty Dozen

**League of Extraordinary Gentlemen/ Dirty Dozen: **Buffy Summers=Slayer/ Darian Fawkes=Invisible Man/ Jamie Sommers=Bionic Woman Jarod=Pretender Brennan Mulray= Mutant X. Pain Killer Jane Sam Winchester Chloe Sullivan. A team of 'freaks' from around the USA has to save the world from being destroyed by terrorists.

Don't own any of the various characters here folks.

* * *

Special Agent Riley Finn swallowed nervously as he knocked on the door to the Summer's home. He was wondering what the blonde would do to him when he gave her the orders that he had been sent with. He wondered why he hadn't gotten Graham to do this before he remembered that his friend had been the one to do it when he was out of the game. As his friend had told him, it was his turn to face the blonde. Besides the other soldier had reasoned she might still have a bit of a soft spot for him. The chances of that happening probably weren't all that great and any good feelings she might have had for him wasn't going to hold up after he gave her the ultimatum from the government. Almost made him wish that she didn't know about his marriage now as it might have made her slightly more accepting of what he was being forced to do to her.

The blonde opened the door and was surprised to see the soldier standing there nervously. It had been a week ago that he had been through town to deal with some stolen demon eggs and now he was at her doorstep. "Riley?" The blonde questioned in surprise.

"Hi Buffy, can I come in? There's something I need to tell you and you're really not going to like it." The soldier told her, doing his best not to seem too scared of her. A rather hard feat considering he knew exactly what this girl could do to him if she got to angry and didn't have anything to direct her anger at.

Buffy narrowed her eyes and noticed the setting sun on the soldier's back before reluctantly taking a step back and allowing him in. He wasn't here as her friend or former lover he was here on official business. "What's up?" She questioned him, her eyes hard as she addressed him. The last two times the military had been here they had been of some help first with the moon demon after her mom, and then with the whole egg thing last week. That didn't mean she was real interested in what they had to say since they were the people that created ADAM. As far as she was concerned the higher ups were responsible for all of the deaths that he had caused. Still it meant that she could at least listen to what her friend had to say before saying no. It really was the very least that she could do fo him after everything that he had done.

Riley reluctantly handed her a file. "You've basically been drafted Buffy." He explained to her. "There is some secret government agency that want your help in dealing with a problem. What that problem is I don't know. Thing is they want you, and only you for this thing. That means no Giles, Spike, or other backup that you normally would use for this sort of thing. On the plus side they're offering you a lot of money to do it though." He added to the girl hopefully.

"And if I refuse?" The blonde questioned him curiously wondering what her options were.

Riley placed the table between them before looking her in the eyes. "Remember this is not my idea Buffy. I'm totally against this." He reminded her in case she decided to blame him.

"Riley what happens if I refuse?" The blonde repeated to him her eyes going hard as she wondered what the government would try and do to her if she told them to stuff it.

Riley sighed before looking at the girl. "If you refuse the government will revoke your guardianship of Dawn and place her in a foster home. They also said that they would deny you unsupervised visitation rights." The soldier slumped his shoulders as he delivered his message wondering how she would react

"What?" Buffy said in shock as she opened the folder and began skimming over the file more intently. As she read the file she then turned her vengeful eyes toward the soldier.

"I told them this was a bad idea Buffy but they wouldn't listen to me." Riley tried to explain to her. "They want you as a part of their special team though. Whenever I argued about it they told me to shut up."

Buffy nodded as she folded her file up and began thinking what she needed to do. r. "Shut up Riley." She ordered as she noticed that the big man was still babbling apologies to her. Fortunately he did just as he was told. "Fine I'll do this, but after this I don't want anything else to do with you guys. I'll go play G.I.-Buffy for you, but after this no more favors or saving your butts." She told the young man as she headed to her room to gather some weapons and clothes that she might need for a trip.

* * *

Buffy glared as she walked into the room to see who else was in on this. There was a guy with really heavily gelled hairdo. Not as bad as Spike or Angel but it was still a lot. The guy was casually dressed in jeans and a bright t-shirt. Next to him was a girl about her age a bit taller than she was with dark hair dressed in jeans and a leather jacket. A guy with shaggy brown hair was next to them nursing a cup of coffee. A blonde woman that had all of the height that she wished that she had sat at the head of the table dressed in a business suit and was calmly waiting for the meeting to start. Another girl about her age and height with short cut hair and blue eyes was tapping away at a laptop. There were three more men in the corners as well. One was tall and was wearing a leather trench coat that looked a lot like Spikes. In a way he seemed to have Spike's dress style and Angel's good looks. Said good looks came with the dark hair and well built body. The other man was also dressed in black clothes, but for some reason he seemed like the hardest one to focus on. It was like she wanted to just pass him over for some reason. There was also an innocence to him that made her want to trust him like he wasn't really a threat. The final man was dark skinned and wearing a trench coat as well, he also had sunglasses that covered his eyes. The thing that stood out on him though was the Katana strapped to his back. If the other guy inspired trust then this guy made her suspicious he even had her spidey sense going although it was confused as if it couldn't decide what she was sensing. Things Buffy couldn't detect well were usually the ones that were the most dangerous though.

"I take it you're the person that Agent Finn was supposed to show in?" The woman in the business suit asked her looking up from the papers in front of her.

"Yeah that's me." The Slayer agreed stonily as she continued to eye the odd group in the room.

The woman nodded her head in acceptance. "Good, that means we can start so if you'll all have a seat we can begin." The group all took seats around the table and waited for explanations as to why they were here. "All right let's see introductions first. I'm Special Agent Jane Vasco, you've all been brought in by your various agencies to deal with a mission. Each of you have special abilities that should allow you to contribute more to the mission than regular soldiers or agents could."

At the mention of special abilities everyone looked curiously at each other wondering what they meant by special abilities. They also wondered how they could keep their secrets from these strangers.

"I'm from an undercover organization that is so secret even I don't know the name of the group. My group specilizes in hunting down a special type of super human. The type who's powers create a mental instability and often cause them to become serial killers. My own abilities give me enhanced healing that seems to be almost instantaneous." The woman used a knife to cut her finger open and they all watched as it healed over.

"On loan to us from the Berkut Group is Miss Jamie Sommers, AKA the Bionic woman. She has artificial replacements throughout her body that give her enhanced senses and strength in some of her limbs and sensory receptors." The girl with dark brown hair nodded to everyone and flashed a smile at them. "From the Agency, we have Mr. Darian Fawkes, AKA the Invisible Man. As his name suggests he has the ability to turn invisible." The man with hair gel and bright clothes waved at the group. A silver substance seemed to pour out of his skin and cover him for a moment before he disappeared. The next moment they saw him reappear shaking the silver substance off.

Vasco nodded her head in thanks for the demonstration before continuing. "Next is Mr. Jarod, AKA the Pretender." The woman said nodding toward the man that it was hard to stay focused on. He flashed another of his innocent smiles before watching the woman. "Jarod here is a master of disguise and can become anyone that he wants to by just trying to think like that person. The next one is Chloe Sullivan a top rate computer hacker with enhanced I.Q and the ability to heal people AKA Watchtower." The blonde with short hair nodded to everyone. "Next we have Brennan Mulray AKA Elemental, he's on loan to us from Mutant X. His special ability is his elemental control of electricity giving the group some long range offensive abilities." The guy in the trench coat nodded to everyone flashing all the girls a high powered smile causing all of the girls except for Jane to blush. "We then have Sam Winchester AKA Hunter, who has limited telekinetic abilities, has death visions and is an expert tracker." The shaggy haired guy waved cautiously at the group. "Then there are the last two members of our group who are in similar fields. Eric Brooks, AKA the Daywalker, AKA Blade. He's a half pureblood royal vampire with none of their known weaknesses but all of their known strengths. And then there is our late arrival Miss Summers who is here on recommendation from the army AKA the Slayer with enhanced strength, speed, agility, healing, and fighting ability."

Blade, Buffy, and Sam all eyed each other up as they took the measure of the people that they were now working with. They were all interested as they had all heard the tales of the others exploits. One of the Winchester boy's, the Slayer that wouldn't stay dead, and the Daywalker. Each a legend in their own rights now joined together. Buffy and Sam saw kindred spirits in each other people that were a part of the fight despite their inner most wishes. When they looked at Blade though they saw the darker side of people that loved the hunt for what it was. Blade looked at the pair and nodded he saw people that didn't like their jobs but did it despite their feelings. They were the kind of people that were useful in watching your back in a fight.

The woman looked around at the group seriously. "Each of you was brought here for your abilities and training that you have. Except for Miss Sullivan, who is here for her ability as a tactical coordinator and her ability to heal people from any injuries that they may have."

"So is anybody actually here by choice or did they have to blackmail you guys as well?" Buffy wondered to the others.

"I didn't have a choice really," Jamie replied in return. "For my working for them they keep my parts in working order."

"Yeah I know how that feels, I have to work for the fat man boss of mine because I want this gland out of my head." Darien replied tapping his head where the gland was located. "It's not as bad as it used to be now that I don't require a shot all the time to keep off the quicksilver madness but it's still a pain knowing that they have that much control over me."

"They promised to help me find my family if I helped them." Jarod admitted to the others. "I hope with their help I can someday find them. They also promised not to return me to the Center if I agree to help them."

"The Center?" Brennan questioned curiously.

"A facility that takes people with strange abilities and trains them to do various tasks for money." Jarod explained. " The only problem is that the Center keeps the money and treats the people with abilities like they are property. I got tired of being treated like property and left a few years ago and I've been running ever since."

"Sounds like another version of Geneomex only difference is that they get naturally born people instead of New Mutants to control." Brennan said darkly.

"If I do this for them the FBI promised to clear my brother's record and not try and hunt him anymore for a while." Sam explained to his new team. "We have too much at stake right now to chance having the law slow us down so we have to stop it now. They've agreed to hold off the man hunt for him right now as long as I do the job."

"Well since I started this I guess I should tell you that I'm only here cause they threatened to take my sister away if I didn't come and help them." Buffy told them. Jamie Sommers scowled at that as she thought of her own sister.

"Adam needed me here so here I am. They agreed to let Adam at their lab equipment if I helped them out in this and since I need to keep Adam's research going or I die then I had to do this." Brenan admitted. "They also threatened to expose the entire Mutant Underground and drop me off at Genomex if I didn't come along with the rest of you for this ride."

"Sorry guys I'm just a former D.E.A agent following orders." Jane told them as all of the heads turned toward her wanting answers. "I don't know anything about the deals you made but try and act professional."

"And that's where you screwed up." Buffy said tiredly. "None of us trained for theses jobs we just happened to have these powers forced on us or something. So what you get is what you get from me."

"Yeah what she said." Fawkes agreed with Slayer.

"Not going to get any argument from me." Jamie said from her spot.

"How about you Sullivan why are you here?"

"Seemed like the best way to get Lex Luthor off of my case." The girl said shrugging. "It doesn't hurt that it also means I can look for information that will put him away for good."

"So, you're the only non government employee not being blackmailed into helping then?" Fawkes questioned her curiously wondering about her.

The girl snorted at this. "Hardly, I was told that if I didn't help them then they would let Lex know just where I was and then they left the rest up to my imagination."

"Charming people that we're working for," Buffy said, "remind me how we're supposed to know the good guys from the bad guys again? Cause I forgot how to tell the difference again maybe it's the way that they all act the same or something. How about you Blade why are you here?"

"They said that they would put the Nightstalkers in prison if I didn't help." The Damphir explained to the others. "I'm not about to let people doing the right thing rot if I can help it. Besides the war the Slayer and I fight needs all of the soldiers that it can get."

"No argument there." Buffy muttered to the half breed. "How come I've never met you before now though?"

"No idea, but I have heard about Slayer's before it should be interesting working this job with you."

"Great, you are all going to be recorded as Agents for the moment though." The DEA woman told the group as she passed out badges and ID's to everyone.

"Hey, do I really need two of these?" Fawkes questioned as he examined the badge and ID.

"Considering the fact that the Agency operates below the radar and uses less dangerous sounding and minor agencies like the Department of Fish and Game we thought you might like to see what happens when you have the badge that actually generates some genuine respect."

"Well that would be convenient." Darien admitted as he picked the badge and ID up and placed them in a pocket.

* * *

Jane walked into the office and looked at the various superiors there. "Pardon my bluntness sirs but are you people insane? Not a single one of those people is here by choice. Each and every one of them has been blackmailed in one way or another into serving on this team. Add in their various abilities means that they're more likely to turn on us for some reason or other than to actually help us. This group is made up of some of the oddest people in the world as well. We have two professional thieves, four college kids two of them dropouts despite their high scores. And I'm not even sure what to class the Damphir as. One of them has all the skills professional bounty hunter, one of them a world class computer hacker and journalist, the others are professional fighters or information gathers and a government experiment. Tell me why you think it's wise to put this team together and what assurances do we have that they won't turn around and try and kill us or something like that?"

"For killing you only have to worry about the Pretender, the Invisible Man, the Daywalker, and the Hunter. The others are not going to kill things that they see as human so we're safe on that end." One of the supervisors informed her. "Besides once this Mission is done we send them all on their way and hopefully they never get together again."

"I want it on record that I think this is a bad idea sir."

"So noted Agent Vasco, however we need a team that can get into trouble and not need backup. Besides you know that the target organization has been collecting people and things with enhanced abilities there is no way that we are going into this without a fight. Hopefully this group will be enough to counter the enemy and they'll learn that it's useless to try this sort of thing again."

"You mean beside the fact that next time we may not have as many of our own to knock them down with?" One of the men noted dryly.

"If anything happens, we do have alternatives but it is better to try this method before we do anything else." The other man snapped angrily.

* * *

"So what do we do now? We've just been left high and dry because they can't admit to knowing us." Darien complained to Jane who was busy working on something.

"You forgot to add in the part where they launch nuclear weapons at this place if we don't stop them in time." Jamie reminded the Invisible Man in annoyance.

"Well we wouldn't want things to go right and make life easy now would we?" Buffy asked the group sarcastically getting agreeing nods.

"So how do we stop these guys?" Jarod questioned the others. "I mean these people don't seem to be too worried about what the government will do to them meaning that they have some sort of plan on how to deal with anything that comes up."

"He's got a point," Brennan said, "it's almost like they want them to start taking potshots at them."

"Which would be insane," Chloe argued with the man, "unless they had someone or something that could keep them safe."

"So what you're saying is that they have some way to use all of the power a nuke and either shrug it off or use it for something that they want." Sam questioned with a sick look in his eyes as he thought of the dangers that something with that much power could cause.

"The question then is how do we stop it before the government plays right into their hands and does something that they'll probably blame us to save their own asses?" Blade growled not liking that they had been set up to take the fall if things went all to hell.

"He's right, cause we know that the government is never going to admit to having anything to do with this unless it means that they'll come out smelling like roses." Buffy said nodding to the dark skinned man.

"Just means that we have to stop the army before it becomes something that can't be stopped." Jane said ignoring the rebellious talk that her team was using in front of her.

"I still can't believe that they want us to stop an army of robots personally. Brennan commented as he looked at the others. I mean seriously how do you fight an army of robots anyways?"

"Whatever way that you can think of." Blade returned as he inspected his guns the coming fight would be a hard one and they would need to use all of their skills and powers for the coming fight.

"Well What do we know about these guys?"

"They're as strong as Buffy or me." Jamie said from her spot. "And they either got their robotics where I got mine or from the people that Buffy once ran into at the Initiative. The similarities of the designs are just too close to be a coincidence."

"Long range built in weaponry means that they always have at least one weapon on them." Chloe noted to the others as she looked at some video recording of the last fight that they had been in with the robots. "That doesn't include what they do if they get their hands on you."

"Some sort of radar that gives them nearly 360 degree view of anything that comes at them." Jarod reminded them.

"They can absorb various types of energies as long as it's in small doses." Brennan said to them.

"They also seem to be programmed with multiple combat styles." Blade said darkly recalling the perfectly executed combat moves that they had used against them.

"Which means that street, or mix style of fighting the most likely to get through their defenses. They're somewhat predictable in their reactions while we can be random and do things like switch styles against them and stop them that way." Buffy said as she recalled the various fighting styles that each machine had used against them.

"This is crazy, what we ought to do is call in anyone and everyone that we know and hope that we have enough power to stop these people." Sam informed the others. "We really don't have the numbers to go up against those robots. However we all know people and combined we just might have a chance to stop these things."

"No can do. If our team was any bigger then they would notice us for sure and bring their defenses up we have to be sneaky about this and that means a small team is the only way that we can ever hope to stop them without tipping anyone off till we're ready." Jane reminded the hunter of their reasoning.

"Not to mention that we're on a time limit." Fawkes reminded the other man dryly. "Kind of limits who we could call when we're not close to all of the people that we know."

* * *

"Alright Jarod that's far enough." Miss Parker said as she and her team drew their guns. "I don't know what it is that you've convinced these people of but you're coming with us."

"Oh Crap," Darien said as they watched all of the guns that were now pointed at them.

"That just about says it all." Sam agreed as he, Blade, and Jane drew their own guns on the suits that were facing them putting the group at a standoff against each other.

"Hi Sydney," Jarod waved toward the psychologist who waved back a greeting toward the young man that he had spent more than ten years with.

"Hello Jarod," the older man replied looking at the group of people that Jarod had surrounded himself with this time around. Jarod always was making new friends he thought fondly.

"You're right; she really does wear short skirts." Buffy commented idly as she looked Miss Parker over with disinterest.

"Yeah, I mean doesn't she know that pants are better for the kind of fieldwork that hunting people requires?" Jamie asked the others curiously. "Unless of course she's trying to make it looks like she's really that easy maybe?" The two girls shared a mischievous grin as they riled the woman before them up with insults.

"Fawkes I want you get Jarod out of here when I tell you to." Jane told the con man while Miss Parker furiously glared at the two college dropouts. Darien nodded as he moved closer toward Jarod who nodded at the man as a hand was placed on his arm.

Jane glared at the woman and pulled a badge out while she advanced on the group. "That is far enough! I'm Agent Vasco, and the Pretender has made a deal with us and is now a member of my team. This means that you can't come and take him despite what you may think or even have been told by your superiors at the Center." She informed the woman before her.

Parker snorted at the Agent before her. "Lady I don't care who you are but you sure as hell don't have the pull to make us call off our search. Now you can do the smart thing and hand him over or we can go right over you and we'll see if you can manage back."

"Don't try it," Jane warned the other woman meeting Parker's ice hard stare with one of her own. "You do, and I tell my team to take you down and we'll see just how good you really are. Pretender I want you to pretend Elemental's fighting ability."

The Center agents looked up only to see that while they had been focused on the woman with the badge that they hadn't even noticed their target disappear from view. Not again. One of the suited men complained looking in disbelief that the Pretender had once again managed to slip past them.

"This isn't over." Miss Parker snarled as she rushed past them to find out where the Center asset had disappeared to now.

"Yeah right," Jane sneered as she watched the group disappear around a corner a moment later the two figures that had vanished reappeared Jarod was smiling as he watched the group run off.

"That was fun," the dark haired man said with a grin.

"Yeah it does have its good points." Darien agreed as they watched the retreating figures.

* * *

Well what do you think? As far as ideas go I think it has potential as a LXG/Dirty Dozen of my very own complete with a few well known characters. Kind of nice to take a step back from Halloween style stories


	36. Leverage

Don't own this verse either Leverage is not mine niether is BTVS Paige Matthews is a Charmed character.

Hitter=Buffy Hacker= Fred Grifter=Cordy thief= Gwen Wheelman=Oz

* * *

Buffy didn't know what to think her life was as far as she was concerned over. Her mom had died protecting her. Spike the Slayer of Slayers hadn't thought one thing about grabbing the ax out of her hands and returning it blade first into her head. The vampire had then smirked at the down Slayer before disappearing to lick the wounds that the woman had given him. Now she was without a mom and was going to be shipped off to a relative. At first she thought that meant her dad, but he had signed away all of his rights meaning that she was going to be stuck with someone else. That was why she was currently looking at the tall office building where an uncle of hers was supposed to work from. Leverage Inc. Was the name on the doors. She and her caseworker walked in. On the wall was a picture of a really old looking guy.

Buffy sighed as the caseworker made her sit down. The woman smiled a bit before she headed to the offices in the hopes of finding someone. Buffy tuned her ears onto the caseworker. "Excuse me, I'm looking for someone." The woman said.

An older man answered. "And you are?"

"Paige Matthews," the caseworker responded, "I'm a Child Protective Service caseworker and I'm looking for an Eliot Spencer."

"That'd be me." A dark voice rasped out. "What seems to be the problem Miss Matthews?"

"It seems that your half brother Mr. Summers refuses to take custody of his daughter. You happen to be the last person on the list of potential guardians. If you don't do it then we'll simply place her in the system."

"This isn't the way that normal placements are done why are you doing it like this?" The older man questioned curiously. "For that matter what about her mother why is she unable to raise the girl?"

"My supervisor Pete Sherman said that he owed Mr. Spencer a favor and that he knew how you felt when it came to family. He said that even if you couldn't take her that you would be able to find a reasonable home for her without any troubles. Much better than anyone else could." Paige didn't sound overly happy with that but had also done what her boss had told her to do as well. "As for why the mother can't do anything its rather hard to raise a child when you've been murdered."

"Pete said that?" Eliot questioned curiously seeming more interested in that than in the fact that the child's mother had been murdered.

"Yes sir, in fact the girl is waiting just outside if you want to meet her." Paige offered to him.

The door opened and Paige smiled at Buffy beckoning her towards the office. Buffy sighed and picked herself out of the chair and into the office. "Buffy Summers I'd like you to meet your dad's half brother Eliot Spencer." Paige said gesturing toward a short man that was well muscled, had long hair, and bright blue eyes. Buffy looked the man over, cocking an eyebrow at him as she took in his stance knowing that the man was doing the same with her and seemed to be somewhat surprised.

"Hey," the man rasped out as he looked her over.

"Hey," Buffy returned as she looked the others over. There was a tall black skinned man that seemed to be stunned into silence, a blonde woman at least ten years older than her sitting in the corner watching everything intently; the other two members were an older guy with dark hair and a rumpled suit that looked like it had seen better days, and a dark haired woman that appeared to be watching everything intently as if she was looking for something.

"Welcome to your new home if you want it." Eliot told the girl hesitantly. "There are a few things that you need to understand but you'll always be welcome by me." He assured her hoping he was saying the right thing.

Buffy nodded and launched herself into the arms of the nervous man. Eliot looked at the others nervously as he wrapped the girl in a comforting hug unsure of what else to do for the girl. Hardison smirked as he thought of the fact that big bad Eliot Spencer was comforting a teenage girl without trying to seduce her. The stares he got from Nate and Sophie though convinced him that he didn't want to say anything about what he was seeing right now.

* * *

"Well Eliot are you okay?" Nate questioned the man.

The muscle of the group groaned. "I never knew that there was that much to shopping." He complained to the others.

"Yeah? Well while you were playing homemaker I did a bit of a background check on your girl." Hardison told the man.

"What?" Eliot growled glaring at the Hacker.

"Easy there Eliot, I told him to do it." Nate said saving the Hacker from being attacked.

"Why?" Eliot questioned switching his glare to the older man.

"So that we can incorporate her into some of your fake identities." Sophie explained to the man.

"Oh," Eliot said relaxing as he realized the others were only trying to help him out with everything that had happened. "So, anything interesting in her life?" He asked curiously hoping that he could find out a bit about the girl.

"Oh yeah, she's definitely your family to start off with." A relieved Hardinson said as he activated the screens to show a picture of the girl. Now that he was sure that he wasn't going to be killed he was able to show what he had found. "The first part of her life she's your regular California blonde princess. Then when she hits fourteen something happens and she changes. She's known for burning down a school gym where there was a party. There was no evidence though so the police were forced to release her though with a warning. Despite that it still made it's way onto her school record I didn't that was possible but who knows right. A year later she's at another school that blew up and destroyed the entire school. Now she wasn't accused of that one. The official report is that it was a gas explosion though." Hardinson said as he showed an areil view of the site where the school used to be.

"That wasn't a gas explosion; that was blasting dynamite, and homemade explosives." Eliot said as he examined the photo.

"You can tell what kind of explosives just by looking at the blast zone?" Hardison asked in disbelief.

Eliot shrugged. "They leave extremely decisive burn marks." The man returned as he looked the picture over. "Can you show me a picture of what the school looked like before?"

"Yeah sure." Hardison said as he tapped a few more keys and another image appeared next to the other one.

"The explosion happened here," Eliot said pointing to an area. "What was that, cause whatever was there was enough to blow an entire school off the map and leave nothing else."

Hardison tapped a few keys and labels appeared all over the school one began blinking and the others looked surprised. "Okay someone tell me when Libraries were connected to the gas lines?" The man asked curiously.

"They're not." Nate informed the others. "At least not for the past thirty years or so. Someone wanted the school to be destroyed. The only question is why?"

"We can let you look at that later, I want to learn more about Buffy right now." Sophie said, getting the men back onto the real topic.

"Right well there's not much else to show really." Hardison said. "She's got a reputation according to some blogs I found as being a mean girl that you don't mess with. She's a fighter according to this and if this information is anything to go by she's something of a Pyro as well. She knows her way around weapons as well." He added as a surveillance film came up to show the girl in question with a rocket launcher in her hands. The girl expertly launched the weapon into a giant statue.

"Great," Eliot groaned, "at least we'll have something to talk about." He said optimistically.

"Not exactly what I had in mind when I suggested you bond over things." Sophie said as she looked in disbelief at the files. "Next thing I know you'll be discussing the best types of knives to do a job."

* * *

Buffy smiled at her Uncle and wondered how she was going to explain her idea to him. She had a team that she put together. A junior version of the Leverage team, but she needed some way to get their approval. She then turned to Nate and knew that he was the one he had to convince more than anyone else. Swallowing she looked at the man hoping she didn't screw this up. "Okay, here's the deal. You guys are some of the best there is there's no argument about that." She said. "However I really don't fit into the team as well because my skills are a lot like Eliot's. What if you were to create a secondary team though? A backup, or recon team? It would save you from being recognized and would give me something to do other than act as extra security."

"And where are you going to find people to fill in the slots for this team?" Nate asked her curiously giving her a chance.

Buffy nodded and picked up Hardison's clicker from his hand. "Ah, my briefing." She told him as he opened his mouth to object to her taking one of his electronics. "Well the idea is that Nate would still be in command so I wouldn't need to find anyone to fill his slot. The cons would still be his job to figure out." The blonde said as Nate's picture came up first. "Then there would be me, you know I can do the job." She said daring anyone to argue with that statement. "The other members were a bit of trick but I found them. To be my teams Parker I found a gal by the name of Gwen Raiden, she's one of the best in L.A for her thieving." The blonde explained showing a video camera picture of a brunette. "For those times Hardison on the field or working on other things there's Winifred Burkle. She a teen prodigy possibly even smarter than my old friend was. Finally for my grifter is Cordellia Chase. She's a wannabe actress." Buffy said as an image of a young woman appeared. "Together I think we have a chance of being a great addition if you give us the chance."

Nate nodded as he looked at the various pictures. "Fine, I'll give your team a chance and make my decision on how well you can retrieve something from a mark. If you all do the work right then I'll let you stick together and make up your team.

"Thanks." Buffy said relieved he wasn't going to make her come up with a hundred reason why they needed a secondary team. She walked out of the room and began making the calls to contact the people. "Cordy?" She questioned into her cell. "I may have found you some work and it's not anything to do with monsters."

"Fine I'll try it freak. I'll do it out of the goodness of my heart but you are so picking up the cab fare." Cordellia sniped at the blonde

"Cordy I'm talking about major money here." Buffy returned to one of the only two people from Sunnydale that had decided to stay in contact with her. If Oz wasn't still dating Willow she would have tried to figure a way to get him on the team as well since he was a good guy to have at your back. "Of course unless you're afraid of earning some real money." She taunted the other girl.

"Fine I'll do it." Cordellia huffed at the other girl. "You just better not forget the sacrifices that I make for you."

"Good," Buffy said with a triumphant smirk. She then clicked the phone off and began moving onto the next person on the team. "Fred you there?" She questioned into the phone. "Look I want you to meet me at Leverage Inc. I got us a potential job that could put us all in line for some major money. No more hacking small timers and fixing people's programming. After this you can show people like Willow what you can really do." She tempted the other girl as she recalled the time that the pair had met and the explosion that erupted. The two had spent a week hacking and sending each other viruses. Buffy had been forced to take care of a couple of swat teams before the two finally admitted a grudging truce. After the truce though, Fred had learned that Willow had cheated and used magic to augment all of her technology. Fred had sent several friends of hers after that and everyone felt that Willow had been suitably punished for cheating. "Trust me Fred, this is going to be a good one. Besides it also means that you get to learn a few tricks from Hardison." Buffy said as a final temptation.

"Fine I'll do it." Fred agreed to the blonde's pleading. "The only other thing I had planned was to go to the Library anyways and this sounds a bit more profitable I can check some of that information out later I hope Professor Seidel understands why I couldn't do it now though."

"You can worry about your quantum problems with your old stuffy professor friends later." Buffy told her.

Buffy finally called the last member of the team. "Gwen? I got us the job, pretty soon you'll be working on the best team on this side of the ocean." Buffy told her friend. "Do you need help retrieving the chip tonight?"

"It would make things easier if I had someone to back me up." Gwen returned to the other girl. "I might need help getting the thing put in place as well."

"Fine, we'll do it then join up with Fred and she'll tell us the place to insert the chip on you so you won't fry people the moment that you touch them." Buffy returned.

"See ya then." The Elemental returned to the Slayer.

* * *

"So that's Sterling then huh?" Buffy asked as she looked at the man with a predatory gleam in her eyes. "I say that we take him and that team he has down hard and fast. If he thinks that a team that can take the Leverage team is enough he's in for a rude wakeup call."

"I'm with her." Eliot said nodding towards his niece. "We can tear them all apart and then worry about the next step later."

"Yeah, besides Sterling has no idea just what it is that we can really do." Buffy assured them.

"Well are we a go? Sterling currently has at least two of our people and our offices, I don't know about the rest of you but I wouldn't mind getting some back on him now."

As the meeting broke up Gwen looked toward Buffy. "So should I fry this guy? You know I could." She offered to the Slayer. When it came to cons the team referred to Nate; but when it came to their abilities or their supernatural background they always turned to the blonde powerhouse.

"Let's hold off, we've managed this long in not letting them know just what it is that we are. I'd like to keep it going for a little while longer." The Slayer told her friend.

Buffy scowled as she watched from the camera feed as Sterling made a deal with a demon. "So he's gone and decided to use magic against us huh?" The blonde growled angrily as she watched the two pass money back and forth between each other. "Fine, the gloves are off if he wants to play games we'll play games. Too bad for him we know the rules to this game a lot better than he does." The Slayer snarled as she leaned on the table. "Cordy, get me Giles on the phone he and Nate are going to have a phone conference. Fred make sure the signal stays scrambled get Hardison to help you if need be I don't need the Watchers trying to find me for whatever they think that I need to do. Nate I need you to plan a con using all of our abilities. Gwen get Oz on standby tell him I may need him as a wheelman later."

* * *

Buffy and Gwen smiled as they looked at the approaching group that was heading towards them. The group was a combination of demons and ISY insurance thugs that didn't know what it was that they were being tossed up against. Buffy balanced herself on a tire while Gwen placed her hands on the handrail to the stairs and let her power flow out. After the group of goons fell down Buffy jumped over the rail to finish them off.

* * *

Buffy looked at what Hardison was working on and grinned. Travers face stared back at her with a frown. She was so looking forward to taking on the pain in the ass along with the entire council. When they got done they would all look like the hit team that they had sent after Eliot. From she heard they were only now being pulled form the hospital and that at least one of those was against the Doctor's consent.

* * *

"I'm just saying that it would be easier for all of us if we had someone who's always behind the wheel." Buffy told Nate. "We've come real close a couple of times and I think that it would be easier if we had someone where they could make fast escapes. It would be an extra bit of insurance for us." The blonde said as she tried to work him down. "Think about it boss, how many times have you nearly been caught cause you were waiting for Hardison or Eliot to come around?"

"They're right Nate, a Wheelman would be a nice addition to the rest of the team." Sophie told them. "Also this is Oz, he's a good recon man for us."

"I agree, get this Oz set up and I want him trained as well. Eliot can you and Buffy see to it that he gets the right kind of training?"

"Oh yeah, I know a guy that would be more than happy to get him started." The short man said with a smirk.

* * *

Intersting side note to my Legends fic. I found out that Fess Parker the guy that played Davey Crockett and Daniel Boone died like three days before I posted it. Now is that freaky or what?


	37. BTVSPRSG1

Ah the joy of being to sick to really think real thoughts and unable to work on schoolwork. Here's a little something that I cooked up over the weeked while feeling like crap. Hope you enjoy.

Halloween Snyder has Buffy Xander Willow Larry Amy and Oz dress as Power Rangers. Power Rangers have all Morphing Ranger Powers. This means from Original to Ninjetti. Larry=Red, Xander=Black, Oz=Blue, Willow=Yellow, Amy=Pink, Buffy=Sixth ranger. The sixth Ranger Powers include Dragon and Tiger. The scoobies decide to make the costumes cooler by adding their Slaying weapons to the costumes Buffy grabbed a Niuweidao sword and a dagger which is why she has access to dragon and tiger powers.. They continue patrolling as a team after Halloween mainly using Ninjetti Powers. Larry, Oz and Amy joining group. Upon Zordon's death in his reality he transfers to their reality. Zordon of Eltar is really an Alterean who went to a different dimension. He advises this new team of Rangers who find themselves without a mentor. Ted is taken apart and rebuilt into Alpha. Giles leaves group refusing to trust people so affected by the Power of Janus he assits Kendra and then Faith Council calls Buffy Rogue but cannot kill her because team is to powerful. Ra attack on earth and they answer the threat as they don't see anyone responding to the attack. Zordon lets them use the Zords for this. Falconzord can give anyzord the flight power even Tigerzord and Dragonzord. The group fight Mayor and then leave and Join SGC fight as allies. Refuse to hand their power up when government demands it makes them some enemies with Kinsey some NID and Military. Brother/Sister relationship with Buffy/Larry.

* * *

Buffy glared at the troll of a principle as he began laying down his conditions for something that he insisted on her doing for the whole Halloween night. Tonight was supposed to be her night of,f but now because of the little Nazi she was going to have to pull babysitting duty. She wasn't even sure she understood the man before her. If he thought so little of her why was he insisting on putting children in her care? She swallowed nervously as she looked at the list that her name had been added to. She saw that her name was standing there with Xander and Willow. Next to them was the Name Daniel Osborne Amy Madison and to make her day complete there was Larry Blaisdell. The jock that had tormented Xander at lunch today and that Buffy had accidently cracked Xander's man ego over.

Snyder met her glare with one of his own. "Larry Blaisdell will be your group leader Miss Summers. Since he has already shown himself to be a student to care about what the school's reputation means which is why he's the one to wear the school colors. He has already presented me with the theme that your group will be using. I have approved it already. Larry says that you can meet him at the front after school, and you can all head to the costume shop together." The troll told her not giving her a chance to argue he then strolled off. It was obvious to everyone that the principle had won this round in the pair's constant sniping contest.

Buffy nodded numbly doing her best to hide her scowl as she heard that Larry would have control of her clothing. The football jock would most likely insist on something tight fitting or covered less than a bathing suit. Her friends looked at their friend in answering disbelief not sure that they were hearing right but dumbly following after their friend.

The trio sulked through their classes the rest of the day. Even whining to Giles hadn't seemed to help them any. They were finally forced to meet up with the others at the front and meet their fate. The trio looked their group over and sighed. There was Larry, Oz and Amy waiting for them to show up. Larry smirked at the group before he led them out and into the waiting purple van that Oz had waiting for them. The group walked into the building and Larry walked up to the store owner and whispered something to the man who nodded as he went into the back and returned a moment later with six bags. "How you split them up is up to you." The man said as placed the bags in front of the group.

The scoobies swallowed nervously as Xander picked up a back and looked into one of the bags. Xander chuckled a bit as he looked. "You got an interesting sense of humor Larry." He told the jock. "Hope it doesn't get you killed."

"It will be a Halloween to remember Harris." Larry returned as he turned to look at the three girls with a smirk. He then turned to the shop owner." Got to say that the helmets are great, where did you get them?"

The man smiled at that. "I used to have a friend that was obsessed with making things and got him to agree to make me some of the helmets in various sizes. I added the some of the detail and this is what you get." The man said as he reached into one of the bags and pulled out one of the helmets.

"They're great." Xander told the man as he examined a black one with interest.

A nervous Buffy grabbed a bag off the counter worriedly. She looked inside and saw a hard plastic helmet with a weird design on it, and what looked like a full bodysuit of some kind. "Um, explainy please?" She questioned as the others each grabbed their own bags." Are we supposed to be some sort of invading space aliens?" She questioned the others in confusion causing all three guys to chuckle at this.

"Um Buffy." a blushing Willow said biting her lip as she tried to figure, "these are Power, ah Power Ranger costumes. You know they fight the evil space aliens."

Buffy winced at this as she looked at the costume and saw that it was indeed a skintight outfit and that the plastic helmet did have an animal theme on it. "Please tell me you're joking." Buffy pleaded of the jock turning to face him. Her hopes were dashed though as she saw how much he was grinning at the group with a deadly smirk.

Larry seemed to consider it for a moment. "It's either that or Wonder Woman for you Summers." Buffy flinched at this as she knew that costume choice was even more revealing than these were." You also have to explain to Snyder why you decided that costumes that he approved weren't all right." Buffy gave him a glare but finally nodded her head in defeat. "Great." The boy said. "Now the only question is who goes as who. As the boss of this group I think I should get Red don't you Summers?" Buffy just let her shoulders sag but just agreed with him though her glare promised pain later on. Now who gets the other costumes? He said as he eyed the costumes.

"I'll take the Pink one." Amy said quickly as she smiled at Larry, trying to get the other boy's attention. The others shook their heads in disbelief at the girl and her weak attempts at flirting with the large teen. Larry scowled, but nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll take the Black one." Xander said suddenly before anyone could argue." Oz, why don't you take the Blue one." Xander suggested to the guitarist a plan coming up in his mind. He knew that Larry wouldn't allow him to be the sixth Ranger, but there was a chance that the Slayer could get it and use it as an excuse to put Larry back into his caveman place.

"I'm cool with that." Oz returned to the other two boys, not caring what type of costume that he would have to wear to this thing. He didn't really care what kind of costume he wore and he doubted that anyone else would care much either.

"Ooh I'll take Yellow." Willow said happily as she realized there were only two costumes left, she hoped Buffy would forgive her but there was no way that she was wearing the bulky thing that the other costume was made of. Everyone grabbed their bags with the costumes that they had called for leaving a scowling Larry as he grabbed his bag.

"I guess that leaves me whatever's left." Buffy said as she began reaching for the last bag. She looked inside and frowned. All of the other helmets had a definite dinosaur look to them but hers had a giant tiger head. "Umm, is this the right helmet?" She questioned the shopkeeper holding it up for the others to see. "I mean it doesn't exactly match the theme that the others seem to have going for them." She explained nodding toward Amy's pterodactyl and Oz's Triceratops themed masks.

"Yeah Buffster, trust me that's the right one to wear." Xander assured her. Buffy nodded frowning as she saw the bulky chest plate that came with the costume. The group quickly paid for their purchases and walked out the door." So is there anything else we need to go with these things?" Buffy asked the others still shocked at what she had just paid for. "Don't they all have like a bunch of weapons or something that they have or something like that?"

Larry nodded with a grin. "Yeah, they have blasters like these." He said as he pulled out a plastic gun the boy messed with it for a moment and it turned into a dagger like weapon. "They each have their own personal weapon too. The Red Ranger has a broadsword, the Black Ranger has a battle ax, Blue Ranger has what looks like a collapsible Corseque with blades on either side that can be screwed together and made into a staff, Yellow Ranger has a pair of daggers, Pink Ranger has a long bow, and the White Ranger has a Niuweidao sword."

"Bless you." Buffy said at the last word.

Xander shook his head as he listened to the boy. "How do you know all of that?" He questioned the boy, impressed despite himself.

Larry shrugged a bit at this obviously embarrassed at being knowledgable on something. "I happen to like medieval styled weapons Harris." The boy snapped out defending himself "So I had to look them up and see what they were based on." Xander just continued to shake his head in disbelief.

Buffy ignored the two guys as she mentally thought of all the gear in the weapons cage at the library. At least half of the weapons would be easy to find. It would be the Niuweidao, the staff thingy, and the Longbow that would be the most trouble for her. She used a crossbow and broadsword mainly and didn't often use the Asian styled weapons. They were the weapons that her English Watcher had trained her in. If she was going to have to go out though, she was going out prepared. Besides Spike was still out there, and he didn't exactly follow all of the usual rules that most of the other vampires followed. She wouldn't really put it past him to try something. That meant that they needed to be prepared. If that meant she had to trust Larry with a weapon then so be it. Hopefully the idiot wouldn't get himself killed or stab himself. Because she knew that Snyder would make it her fault if the idiot did something stupid. Still the chance of having weapons on hand during patrol was too good to pass up and she figured that she ought to try. "We'll find a way to get the weapons for everyone." Buffy promised the others catching Xander by surprise as they turned to face the Slayer in surprise.

"If you think you can Summers, your welcome to try." Larry returned to her as they headed back to school.

Once they got to school Buffy grabbed her friends and headed for the library. Once they reached the doors Buffy looked at them. "Alright here's the plan. I need you guys to either distract or get Giles out of the library for a bit. Once he's out I'll get an ax, some daggers, and a sword."

"And where are we going to get the other stuff?" Xander asked curiously.

"We have a couple of spears in there, but I was thinking that we could check a few contacts as well." Buffy informed him. "If Willow can distract him by herself though then I'm thinking that Xander can see if we have any spearheads that look right."

The other two nodded and the group slipped into the office an extremely nervous Willow and Xander lead off with Buffy waiting a few minutes. Before she could walk in though, Giles and Willow walked out. "Um, hey." Buffy said wondering if they had been found out. She knew Giles hated having his weapons borrowed but this was too good of a chance.

"Hmm? Oh, hello Buffy." Giles returned to her. "Xander and Willow told me that Miss Calendar wanted to get my opinion on something and asked for me to meet her in her classroom. Did you need something?"

"What, oh no." Buffy said flashing a grin at him. "I have no questions, I just needed to pick up some things that I need from the weapons cage just in case. "

"But Buffy, I sincerely doubt that anything will attack you tonight." Giles chided her. "Remember the Supernatural have a high intolerance for this night. It gives us a chance to recuperate from the constant toil."

"What? No not weapons." Buffy shot back at him flashing a grin. "I promise not to get anything crazy, just some things that I need for tonight." Buffy assured the Watcher, she wasn't getting weapons she was getting props and accessories for tonight. So technically she wasn't lying to him. "Although I'm sure if I look right I can find a way to classify kids as evil." She noted to herself. "Now you go ahead and talk with Miss Calendar and get wild with being dating but not." She told him with a smirk.

"What, but I..." Giles stuttered only for Buffy to continue on through the door his thoughts derailed by those last comments. "Yes, well come on." The Watcher mumbled as he allowed himself to be led away by the redhead.

Buffy smiled as she saw Xander picking up a mean looking battle ax and a decent broadsword. Each of them came with a sheath and harness so that they couldn't accidentally be pulled out. Buffy began looking through the various daggers and found a matching pair that she thought Willow would like. She also saw one of her favorite one with a gold design on it and decided to grab it as well.

"Jackpot." Xander said as he pulled a pair of spears that looked like they were designed after a leaf or something. "Giles actually did have a pair of Corseque's." The brunette said happily as he laid the weapons side by side.

Buffy examined them before unhooking a head from one weapon and attaching it to the bottom of the other. "Like that?" She questioned her friend holding the weapon up for inspection.

"Perfect," Xander assured her as he got the leather out to wrap the blades up so that they wouldn't cut anything or anyone. The two then slipped their borrowed weapons and rented costumes out through the back door. Hopefully Miss Calendar would have helped Willow with Giles. The pair then made a stop at a Warlock's hideout that they knew of that was sometimes willing to make a deal with weapons. As the pair entered they grinned at the arms dealer.

"Slayer." The warlock greeted them. "Are you out of crossbow bolts already? I just delivered some to you last week." He reprimanded her lightly. Buffy's love a crossbow was legendary in the demon world.

"No, not really," Buffy said, "although the batch we're using is great where you got the holy water that they soaked in makes some powerful stuff. It's like sliding a hot knife into butter."

The Warlock nodded at that, proud of his items." If not that, then what? I haven't heard of you breaking any weapons on patrol lately."

"Hey, that ax was cracked, and no one told me that those swords weren't supposed to be used that way and daggers only hurt them sometimes. It's not my fault that they run off with the weapons when they're stabbed." The Slayer pouted at the Warlock to finish off her defence.

"Of course," the warlock said in amusement while Xander snickered behind the Slayers back. "Now what is it you need? I see you have a few things already." He nodded to the weapons bag that Buffy had and the pole weapon in Xander's hands.

"Yeah I need a longbow and a new weirdo sword." Buffy told him. "Do you have those"?

"Not many use the longbow anymore Slayer." The Warlock said as he pulled the requested weapon down. "It doesn't shoot as far or hide as well as the crossbow. On the plus side if it's not an advanced one they are easier and faster to reload. As for the sword I hope you mean a Niuweidao blade, which yes I do have some of those." The Warlock headed for the back and found a pair of swords and showed them to the slayer. One had a black handle, while the other had an ivory handle.

"The white one," Xander said coming forward now.

"An interesting choice." The Warlock noted. "Shall I charge this to your regular account?" He asked the pair.

"Yeah sure," Buffy said, "but here take this to make up some of it." She said as she pulled a small handful of bills out. Xander followed with a twenty dollar bill.

"Personal gear this time then eh?" The Warlock said as he picked up the handful of bills of the counter. Combined the money would pay for half the bow. He smirked at the guilty looks the pair shared. "Do tell Miss Chase that I have some new protective amulets the next time that you see her and Mr. Giles should be interested to know that I have a number of new books as well. I'll just add a little bit to the book price the next time he's here for his old musty books." The pair let out relieved grins before they walked off. The Warlock chuckled at the pair. It was nice to see the slayer taking an interest in her weaponry.

Buffy felt a bit embarrassed as she donned the costume. Maybe she would get lucky and her mom would tell she couldn't go out like this. It was skin tight and left little room for imagination, which was why she was wearing a pair of biker shorts and a green sports bra underneath. The chest plate thing was nice since it covered her chest. The only problem though was that it made it a bit harder to move without noticing the gold and black fabric bumping her. The worst part was the plastic helmet though. It offered her no way of really seeing, and was going to be a problem and she so did not want to think about what it was doing to her hair. She finished the costume off by adding the sword and dagger. Hopefully she was just over armed and wouldn't really have to worry about anything.

She looked Willow over and thought that maybe tonight would be the night that Xander realized that his friend was in fact a member of the female sex and could be considered as dateable. Willow was wearing the yellow spandex, and unlike Buffy's her chest was out for everyone to see. Willow was also carrying her daggers, though she wasn't twirling them or anything. Fortunately for the redhead they were still in there sheaths so she wouldn't have to worry about accidently cutting herself. The daggers had been fitted onto her belt to be at her back where they would be in easy reach but not overly noticeable and out of the way.

Buffy turned as the doorbell rang and walked down the stairs. She opened the door and saw that Xander, Amy, Oz, and Larry were all there waiting for them. Each of them had their helmets under their arms before they were forced to put them on.

"Summers." Larry greeted gruffly his eyes roaming up and down her spandex clad body appreciatively.

"Blaisdell." Buffy returned stonily, she had yet to forgive him for putting her in this getup. She then held the door open and allowed the others in.

"So where are the weapons you promised? Probably cheap kid toy versions." Larry snarked at the Slayer.

Buffy rolled her eyes as she pointed upstairs. "Willow is bringing them now. Oz yours is in the closest." she told the musician much nicer than the jock. "And of course they're not real, where would I get real weapons?" She said, her eyes darting to where her mother was watching them all. Larry seemed to catch the message and shut his mouth. That could have been due to Amy stamping on his foot as well though. Oz merely opened the door and found the leather wrapped pole weapon. He nodded at the blonde before turning to join the group. Each member picked up their weapons and Larry opened his mouth to say something but another look from Buffy, a bump by Xander, and an elbow to the gut by Amy silenced him.

The group quickly excused themselves and left. Once outside Larry couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Summers, how the hell did you manage these?" He hissed as they loaded the weaponry into the pack of Oz's van.

"I happen to know people." Buffy said with a grin. "Just try not to draw those things." She said as she saw his hand reach for the sword. "Snyder will kill all of us if he realizes we have the real thing in his school." The jock nodded his head as they went to deal with their groups.

Ethan smiled as he prepared the spell. It was time for the people of this little town to learn why it was better to be careful for what you wished for. He started and finished the spell and collapsed. "Show time." He mumbled in anticipation.

* * *

The White Ranger groaned listening carefully as explosions happened all around. For some reason White Ranger felt off however there was nothing to be done about that right now except work through the pain and focus on the task. Looking around the White Ranger noticed that they appeared to be morphed and that all of the other Rangers were scattered around the street fighting various types of miniature monsters. These were either foot soldiers to someone or thing or they weren't taking the Rangers very seriously yet. Deciding that actions were better suited than words the White Ranger charged the mini monsters while drawing the saber from its sheath. Moving in the White Ranger began slashing knocking the monster away from the others. Pink energy bolts began raining around the fighter and the White Ranger raised Saba in salute toward the Pink Ranger that had jumped onto a nearby building and was busy firing energy arrows into the monsters with the Power Bow.

* * *

Turning White Ranger noticed that the Black Ranger had drawn the Power Ax and was slamming the giant blade into the creatures. Yellow was off to the side and was attacking in a close up style with the Power Daggers. Blue Ranger was in the middle of the crowd with the Power Lance and was twirling the weapon around forcing the creatures to stay in a circle just out of range of the weapon. Unfortunately that gave the Pink Ranger the time to pick them off as they weren't able to get near enough any of the others. The Red Ranger was at the far end and of the street and like the White Ranger was slicing through the monsters as best as possible.

Spike watched the Slayer and her groupies with a frown. The six of them were destroying everyone and everything with their fancy weapons. Why couldn't the Slayer have gotten something simple and easy to dress up as? Something that wasn't actually a threat, the vampire wondered as he observed the group. They were all fighting differently tonight. Slayer was sticking to some of the more traditional style tai Kwan do, ninjistu, Muy Thai, and Karate. The combination was interesting. The mouthy one was using a form of Capoeira, but it had an added flare to it. Red was using what looked like kung fu against the monsters. The other three were scents he didn't know who they were and couldn't know if this was how they actually fought though he doubted it. The one with a sword was fighting with almost as much skill as the Slayer was. Blue boy was doing pretty well also despite not really moving he was keeping the opposition back. The final member was dressed all in Pink and was performing gymnastics while she fought. The fact that she was doing that while shooting her enemies though meant that he really didn't want to get on this one's bad side just yet. For tonight he would stay out of the way direct the little critters that had popped up at the Slayer and her minions but would keep out of the fight himself. There were things that he needed to know before he made his move.

Thor of the Asgard looked down at the sensor readings he was receiving something very strange was happening. There was a power surge so great that it had hit the cosmic level. He would have to investigate just what had happened and see if there was anything going on that he could use to the benefit of his people. He traced the source to an out of the way planet. The planet was once an Ancient outpost planet according to the files he had and had recently begun using the _Astria Porta _once again. He would have to be cautious in approaching the group and hope that they were advanced enough for the technology that they had created. He would hate to hear that they had destroyed themselves by working with things that they had no understanding of.

Buffy looked down at Saba, wondering what she should do. Part of her felt that she should tell her Watcher all about what had happened last night. But the requirements that a floating head had once told someone made it so that she didn't feel like she should. There were three simple rules to follow, and they weren't even that hard to do. No personal gain with powers, no escalating a fight, and no telling anyone their identity. Three very simple and basic rules that they had to follow. She looked up and saw that the others were here they had to decide what they were going to do now. She knew where everyone but Oz and Larry stood on everything. Buffy looked over at Larry with interest." So now you know the truth, and you have the power. What are you going to do with it?"

The jock sighed at this. "I have to help. I have the power, and I know what's going on. I can't just turn my back on it." The Slayer nodded and turned to Oz and Amy.

"I'm helping out." Amy said to them. "Maybe it will help if I have some friends." She smiled shyly at Larry who grinned supportively at her.

"I'm in." Oz said simply

"Good Buffy said standing up. "The first thing we need to do is see what the limits to our powers are. Saba can you help out with that?" She questioned the sword.

"Indeed I can Buffy." The sword said as it floated up to hover in the middle of the circle of heroes." As my memories recall, the Rangers had just recently lost all of their Morphing Powers. This means that you have two different modes of course. You have your ultimate forms which are your Ranger forms and then you have your half powered forms which are your ninjetti forms. These ninjetti forms allow you a handful of abilities while in this form. Line of sight teleportation, shadow blending, hypnosis, tunneling, and any other types of ninja magic that you might think of. This also includes connection to your animal spirits. They will probably be the forms that you use the most as I can't imagine needing to use the more powerful version unless a powerful demon appears."

"What about our weapons, can we call them whenever we're in this ninjetti form?" Larry asked the sword.

"Yes, you may also call them to train with." The blade said, the others all held their hands out and colored lighting flared around their hands only to deposit the weapons. Everyone examined the weapons with smiles. Buffy held her hand out and green lighting flared around her hand and the dragon dagger joined the assortment of weapons.

"What," Xander said as he saw the dagger, "but how?"

Buffy blushed at this. "I wore the White Ranger stuff, but I wore a green sports bra and had the dagger hidden in the chest plate. Seems that was enough for this thing to come up." She said waving the dagger to her friends.

"A surprise, but a good one." Xander said with a grin. "Course does this mean you're going to take flute lessons now?"

"The power helps me to know how to play, and Saba will teach me during training." Buffy returned.

A grinning Larry held his hand out again and the blade blaster appeared in his hand. "Sweet," the boy said. "Now we need a place to meet up."

"Willow's." Buffy said. "Her parents are rarely around, which means we can do the repairs that we need to without too many interruptions."

"What about the library and Giles though Buffy?" Xander asked wondering why she was ignoring the Watcher on the change.

"Because he's a Watcher." Buffy returned. "I need to decide whether I can tell him the truth. You do all remember Zordon's rules don't you? And that if we break them we might not have our powers anymore. Until we can be sure it's safe we need to try and keep this quiet." The others nodded their heads at this.

* * *

"Oh good you're here Buffy. I just finished talking with the Council and they agree with my suggestion. "

"And what suggestion was that Giles?" Buffy questioned.

"That we deal with those blasted Ninja Rangers." Giles said. "The power that they're using is based in Chaos Magic, and while their intentions may be in the right way nothing good can come from using that type of magic. They must all be destroyed at once all of their equipment must be found and turned over to the Council who hope to learn from the magics and make their own."

"I see." Buffy said stiffly. "So because something bad happened to you once you're going to destroy everything, or is it because it's related to Ethan that you want all of the stuff destroyed?" She questioned him in annoyance. "They're doing a good job of taking the bad guys down and doing good things like saving people's lives. You do remember that part of the job right?"

Giles bristled at this. "It has to be done Buffy, for the safety of the world it has to be done."

"Why, what have they done other than save lives with their powers?" Buffy shot back at the Watcher. "Face it Giles they've done nothing wrong. You just want to destroy them because they remind you of a life that you would rather forget. Which makes me wonder just what else it is that you and Ethan did that you want to forget."

* * *

Buffy watched as Saba glowed for a moment her sword shook for a moment and the eyes glowed before going quiet. "Oh my head." The sword complained before it looked up at her. "Buffy is that you?" The sword questioned her.

"Yeah Saba it's me." The Slayer said as she picked the weapon up.

The hilt frowned at its charge for a moment. "Buffy, I'm not entirely sure how to say this but I'm not completely Saba anymore." The sword told her acting slightly confused as if it was still trying to understand what had happened to it.

"Then who are you?" Buffy asked him curiously, hoping her sword hadn't just been possessed by evil she would hate having to give her weapon up.

"Buffy I have all of Saba's memories, but I have mine as well. I remember training you I remember saving you from Lothos. The sword explained to her.

Buffy paled as she remembered that particular vampire. That was something she simply didn't talk about and hoped no one else brought up. There was only one person that knew that story though. "Merrick?" She asked in a shaky voice not daring to believe that it was really him.

"Yes it's me Miss Summers. I see that you let your hair grow out since I saw you last." Buffy smiled as she recalled that her hair had been barely down to her shoulders when Merrick had first met her. Since it was now down to her back it was much longer. Who knew that part of the Slayer healing process meant that her hair also grew at a much faster rate than a normal person's could. Not that she complained all that much except when it came to having to get her hair cut.

* * *

"You want to see what we got fine. Let's bring them together." The Red Ranger said. The Rangers brought their weapons together and formed the Power cannon.

"What is that?" The judge questioned in confusion as he eyed the collage of weapons that had somehow stuck together and now looked like some form of crossbow.

"Power Cannon." The Rangers shouted out. "Fire!"

They watched as the weapon launched the five colored beams toward the judge. The vampires with him dodged while the demon merely stood there waiting to see what happened. The beams connected and blew the demon to bits. While individually the weapons were incapable of harming the demon combined they were enough to blow right through him.

* * *

The Rangers watched as a portal opened and they saw a bright flash of light wash over them. When the light faded the Rangers noticed that they were someplace else and that it was far more advanced than what they were used to.

"Where are we?" Buffy asked worriedly. "Merrick any ideas?"

"None at the moment." The sword returned to her crisply. "This place seems familiar though." He said as he continued eyeing the room.

"Yeah I was getting the wiggy familiar feeling as well." Buffy returned to him.

"We're in the Power Chamber Buffy." Xander returned to his friend as he lowered his ax.

"Yeah? Well how did it get here?" Buffy questioned the Black Ranger as he looked around in awe. "I thought that it didn't exist in this reality."

"**That would be my doing." **A large voice boomed out as a large head appeared in the stasis tube.

"Zordon?" Buffy questioned him hesitantly. She knew it was him though, the peace that she felt was so like the comfort Giles use to make her feel only even more powerful.

"**Yes Buffy, it is me. My own containment tube was destroyed in the other reality and I was brought to this one."** The head informed them. "**If you will give me a moment process all of the information that I have recently absorbed I will be able to understand things more clearly." **Everyone nodded as the head went through whatever it needed to too understand where it was now. "**Most interesting, you have done yourselves well despite everything that you have Rangers."** The floating head complimented them. **"I can help you with continuing your training in the use of your Powers and help by giving you access to the various zords that should have always been at your command."**

"So we get what, someone new to tell us how to do things?" Xander the alien questioned dubiously. "As if Merrick wasn't bad enough, now we got a giant guy telling us what to do. Is there a curtain anywhere around here?" He asked hopefully looking around the room. Everyone in the room Zordon and Merrick included merely chuckled at the Black Ranger and his antics.

Willow and Oz smiled as they presented the robot to Zordon. They had removed all of the outer casing so it no longer looked human but was a machine without any doubt. "Meet your new Alpha." Willow said as she turned the robot on. Everyone was impressed with this new creation that they now had. Ted may have tried to kill Buffy but with the work of Oz and Willow there had been no trouble in reprogramming the monster robot to stop being a psychotic, woman hunting, control freak. Instead the robot would be able to help them keep the Command Center up and running. It would be Zordon's hands within the base when the others were busy or the late night repairs had to done to get their gear back into working condition.

* * *

The group looked up as The Mayor grew to his giant serpent size. "I'd say this would be a good excuse to use the zords. What do you guys think?" Buffy asked as she looked at the figure that was now towering over them and still growing.

"I'm all for it. Xander said as he tossed a vampire away.

"Let's do it then." Larry said. "We need Dinozord power now!" Buffy held up her dragon dagger to her lips and began to play the tune into the blade. They all watched as out of the bay the Dragonzord rumbled forward alongside of the other dinozords.

The mayor hissed as he looked at the zords. "I'll keep him busy, you guys just go ahead and combine." Buffy ordered as she began playing another tune on her dagger and smiled as she watched several missiles hit the mayor. The serpent recoiled before snapping at the dragon. Buffy grinned as she watched the others combine while the Mayor was distracted by her and dragonzord.

* * *

"What's up Zordon?" Buffy asked into her communicator.

"**Buffy, you must call on your zords at once. There are two enemy space ships heading toward the planet."** Zordon warned the Slayer.

"Okay, I think we're going to need to come in so you can explain everything to us on this one." Buffy returned to the alien.

"**Very well, but hurry."** Zordon returned to the Slayer. The group disappeared in flashes of light and landed before their mentor.

Alright Zordon what's going on?" Buffy questioned as they steadied themselves. "I thought that all of the evil aliens were stuck in that alternate reality and that all of your goodness when Andros struck your tube destroyed all of the powerful ones. So why are we dealing with space enemies now?"

"**These are aliens that are native to this reality though Buffy. Observe the viewing globe. The Goul'd Rangers they are a race of parasite aliens that take over a person's body. They have technology that is at least a thousand years ahead of what current Earth technology is at. They intend to turn the Earth into a slave planet. In order to stop this we must destroy the enemy craft approaching us." **Zordon explained to the nervous and curious group of Rangers. Fighting demons was something that they knew, but aliens was something that none of them had any real experience with. Just some spell induced memories. And from what Zordon had just explained this fight would be nothing like any of those fights had been.

"How, only half our zords can even fly?" Buffy reminded him.

"Actually Buffy that's not true anymore. Alpha, Oz, and I have been working on something to help with that little problem." Willow said from where she was standing. "The falconzord can now lock onto the back of the tigerzord or dragonzord and give it flight capability."

Buffy smiled at this. "Nice," she said, "the thunder megazord and Tor can fly as well, which gives us a carrier and two megazords at least to take this guy on with." She said as she began planning how best to launch their attack on the aliens.

"Right, everyone morph and meet space side." Buffy said. The group nodded and morphed and summoned their zords. Buffy smiled as she watched Tigerzord switch to warrior mode and then had the Falconzord fasten onto his back. She leaped into the air and began inspecting her equipment .Everything appeared to be in working condition before she launched herself into space. She watched as Tor and the Thunder megazord followed behind them.

"Alright, we're going into chariot mode." Larry told his team. "The idea is that we should be able to hit more than if we're in megazord mode. Hopefully the blasters will help us out. Oz make sure we stay on the solar side I want to keep the solar batteries fully charged." He continued. "We're going to be using a lot of power when this thing finally starts."

"Firing weapons now." Xander said as they watched energy bolts from their zord and from Tor blast into the fighters that had boiled out to meet them.

"Launching missiles." Buffy said as she let the wings close around her body for a moment so that the wing tips could fire its missile barrage into the oncoming fighters and the main ships.

"Let's see how they like a taste of the energy orb." Buffy said as she grabbed one of the giant balls and loaded then fired the weapon at the enemy. She watched as the shields wavered from the intense attack that was aimed at it. "All right lets finish them off." Buffy said as she launched another wave of missiles at the starship. The others nodded grimly at this. They knew that the fight was really just starting despite what Buffy had just said. While they may have caused a massive energy drain on their enemy they were still standing despite having just felt some of Buffy's most powerful attacks on it.

* * *

Jack shook his head as he saw three different space craft fly past the bridge in a strafing run. "Carter did I imagine it, or did the transformers just fly past us while shooting at the snake heads?" He questioned her curiously. The blonde woman turned to the window as the giant machines flew past again they could see sparks were flaring on one of the ships as it was hit.

"I believe that you are mistaken O'Neill." Tealc said from his position. "It appears that it is the Power Rangers that have come to our aide." The Jaffa informed the team leader.

"Oh, it's only the Power Rangers, well never mind I said anything." Jack complained as he watched the white one release another giant energy ball at the ship. "So, anyone else of the opinion that we need to get out of here?" He asked the others as they watched the shields get nibbled away by the kids t.v show creations.

"You have some impressive war machines O'Neill." Bratac complimented the American soldier as he watched the show.

"Yeah, they're probably also buying us the time needed to finish up here instead of having to try and fight all of the soldiers off as well." The colonel noted to the First Prime as he continued watching the fight.

"Let's go." Carter said as she finally knocked the power to the shields out. The group of soldiers and Jaffa freedom fighters headed for the hanger where they could get the required ships and get out.

* * *

Kinsey glared at the floating image of a giant head that was before him." As an American Senator I am ordering you to turn over all of your technology to us where it can be mass produced and we can create our own army to properly defend the planet from danger." The man blustered at the floating head angrily. Those two figures that you have acting as your field leaders are American citizens." He said nodding toward the White and Red Rangers that were on either side of the hologram.

Zordon ignored the senator and focused instead on Hammond. "We are here as peaceful people. I do not plan to do anything but protect this planet. It has no true value other than the fact I have come to see it as a home. After 10,000 years hiding here I suppose that it stands to reason that I find comfort here."

"I understand, however you must understand that we have our own reservations." Hammond returned to the alien.

"Yeah, like are those kids behind those costumes?" Jack questioned the alien head that was floating over them.

"Jack." Hammond reprimanded his second in command for his less than tactful question. This was why Jack was not the diplomat but Dr. Jackson was instead. The two men balanced each other out very well in that respect.

"What the colonel means is that we have certain laws in place about children joining into military service if they are under a certain age." Daniel said trying to smooth any ruffled feathers that the comment may have caused. "As a man that has buried a child to a weapon, the colonel would never want the same fate to befall another parent."

The alien regarded the colonel with a hint of sympathy at this. "If that is your only concern colonel then you should be pleased to know that my Rangers are all eighteen." Zordon responded to the man trying to reassure him.

"However, if you do try and draft us we will be handing our powers over to Zordon for safe keeping." The Red Ranger said, not about to give them the chance to use them against the Power Rangers. They all heard a grumble as Kinsey saw yet another door was shut on him before he could even force it open.

"Fair enough," Jack said backing off his disapproval slightly, "however if they're all eighteen then I want them to be run through basic before they come and help us again." Jack returned to the Alien and Hammond. "I want them able to do the job, and that means I want them trained for what they're getting themselves into."

"How do we keep our identities secret?" The White one questioned them curiously.

"You said you had these ninja outfits right?" The man asked as he looked them over curiously.

"Yes that is correct." Zordon returned to the soldier.

"Good, then you can train in those." Jack returned to the figure. "You report every morning for training and leave at the end of the day."

"We do have duties that we have to perform though." The White Ranger reminded everyone. "These are duties that we can't ignore, and were ones that we had before we became color coded. Those are duties that we can't just ignore."

"What kind of duties?"

"Monster hunting, let's leave it at that though colonel. You wouldn't believe us right now if we told you anyways." Red Ranger said cutting the man off before he could question anymore on what else it was that they did.

"They could be let off if they were responding to emergencies." Hammond admitted. "It's not a common practice but it does happen from time to time. If they were responding to emergencies then they would of course be allowed to go off base to deal with it."

"And our patrols?" White Ranger pressed. "Despite what some people think we can't just leave that duty alone and have to keep it up. People's lives depend on it."

"Can you allow an agent or an SGC member to watch over your work? That way it can be determined just what kind of changes should be made to the way you work." Jack explained to the Ranger.

"I find it acceptable, but you will need to clear it with the team leaders." Zordon returned. "Having more training could be helpful sometime in the future." The alien pointed out to the two figures.

* * *

"So you used to be one of these Ancient people." Buffy said as she looked at the creature that was standing there.

"Yes I did, but I grew unsatisfied with the thought of not helping those I could so I left this reality and found a home with the Eltarians who were much like my own kind. As time went on I found myself taking up the fight and later acting as mentor to various heroes as time went on. It has proved to be something that I never had a chance to regret. Now I am here doing the same thing here. As I am no longer completely ascended I am allowed some leeway. The fact that I merely advise and sometimes help with weapons also helps, as I do not personally involve myself. I am currently not in opposition of the rules that the others made long ago by doing what it is that I do. It is also why there are conditions to your use of the power." Zordon informed her.

* * *

"Miss Summers." Travers said looking somewhat uncomfortable and angry at having to stand before the Slayer that refused to obey them. "We find ourselves in the position of needing to askiyou for your assistance."

Buffy looked at Giles and Travers with a grin on her face." And why would that be? I thought Kendra the wonder Slayer was more than enough to handle any problem that the hellmouth threw at her and that my service was no longer required and that I could do what I wished as long as I didn't get in her way." Buffy mocked them.

The Watchers winced at this. "Yes, well it seems that the Council acted a bit hastily in that regard Buffy." Giles said nervously as he began polishing his glasses. "We need your help because of two things in particular. First there is the A.D.A.M project that the military created, and then there is the Glory problem. We simply do not have the resources to deal with both problems at the same time." Giles informed them stiffly. "We were hoping that you would be willing to help us out in this matter so that we could all have a world to live in."

"Is A.D.A.M threatening to destroy the world?" Larry asked the men. "I thought that he was more interested in playing scientist and philosopher. Seems to me the best thing to do right now is to ignore the triborg and focus on the Hell Goddess."

"We're taking moves to remove the threat that she represents however having you on hand to distract her while we do that would be appreciative." Giles informed the group of teenagers that he had once cared for as if they were his own. He did his best to ignore the three that had joined the group because of the spell. Now they were setting conditions to saving the world he doubted that whatever they did now was anywhere near as important as this. The chaos magic that gave them their powers had truly corrupted the group and they didn't even realize it.

Buffy looked at what the others were working on. "So explain it to me." She said.

"We're installing hyperdrives into Tor and Titanus carrier zords to give us the extra power to get to other planets. The idea is that if there's a mission that we think that we might need zord power then we have them come about to about a light year or so from the planet and can call them in if we need it. Besides if there's another space fight they could be useful for us. Also the chances of it being around Earth are kind of nonexistent. Willow explained to the leader.

"Nice," Buffy said, anything else that is being added in with that?

"Yeah," Willow said with a grin. "We're upgrading the generators with naquadah ones. They're about a fourth of the size of the ones we're currently using. We're also slowly replacing the outer armor with it as well." Willow explained as she switched to another image for them to examine. The idea is that we can redirect some of the attacks that we get hit with some attacks that the armor will absorb the energy and turn it back into power for the zords to use. We also have a shield generator, now it's taking up a lot of the space that the old generators used to have. All of your missiles are being replaced with naquadah warheads as well giving them an extra punch when you fire." The redhead explained to her friend. Zordon and I have also worked in plans to add laser cannons in at another time. The idea behind that is that when you get into a star fight you'll have more than just your missiles. You wouldn't believe how much time I spent convincing him though. He got used to only fighting one bad guy at a time instead of lots of minions with the zords.

"You didn't mess up the paint job or the stereo system when you were doing all of this did you?" Buffy asked her friend worriedly as she thought of how she had everything set up the way that she liked. She also didn't want her babies to think that she didn't care what people were doing to them. She and Oz were the only ones that truly believed that their zords were alive in more ways than everyone else thought. Zordon had said it was probably due to their mystical nature that allowed them to hear the spirits of their zords better.

"Don't worry Buffy, we didn't hurt your machines." Willow assured her friend with a grin. "And Alpha says that Falconzord, and Tigerzord are ready, and that Dragonzord will be done in a few days then they'll all be ready for you to kick alien ass with. If you're really worried about them though, you can help with the rewiring." The girl said as she offered her friend a tool belt.

Buffy groaned as she took the belt and swung it around her hips. A side affect of being a Power Ranger was an understanding on how the zords worked which meant that she could help with repairs. Buffy headed for the repair bay so that she could join the others.

* * *

"Come on Willow, it's not my fault that he likes you." Xander told his friend with his best remorseful face as he patted his zord.

"Your icky zord licked my bear zord." Willow said poking him in the chest. "Then it decided it was okay to drool on me. Do you know how yucky that is? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have him dissected?" She growled as she glared at the Black Frog zord that was looking completely unconcerned about the problems that it had just caused.

"Um." Xander said nervously, "cause if you do that then we won't be able to form the ninja megazord?" He tried hopefully. That and it would be wrong to do to your bestest bud." He flashed her a half hearted grin unsure as to whether she would accept his apology.

"If it ever licks or drools on either of us again then I'm going to rearrange your face and your little amphibian better watch out or I'll switch the oil the next time he comes in for maintenance work." The Frog let a small sound as it realized that it had perhaps angered the wrong person.

"It's alright Buddy, its not your fault that she's scared of Frogs." Xander told his Zord as he tried to comfort it.

* * *

"So what are we facing?" The Red Ranger asked as he looked at the mission commander.

"You are going to be fighting against several Jaffa, unfortunately for us these Jaffa have the reputation as being extremely skilled in hand to hand and will rush you to take away any weapon advantage that we may have with our weaponry. That is why you are here. According to the information that we have you are all well trained in hand to hand combat. In order to survive we will need you to disable or take down as many of the Jaffa as possible."

"Sounds like fun," Xander cracked. "We get to run around a spaceship and take all the bad guys down, but because they hate weapons they'll try and rush us and take us on hand to hand. It should prove to be interesting."

* * *

There really needs to be more Power Ranger and SG1 crossovers the two have a lot of similarities and could be made to work together. And like I showed Zordon was an Eltarian and the Ancients are also known as Altarians. See the similarity?


	38. Challenge 5532: Another Chance the Kids

This is another partial response to TTH Challenge 5532: Another Chance- the Kids but as usual I added in my own twist to it. On TTH there are a couple of stories where all of the people excluding Giles and Joyce are turned into kids and sent to another universe. There's a Charmed and a SG1/SGA version there. THe idea is that none of the champions ever really got to live their lives as children because they were to busy saving the world. So I added a bit I took my favorite members of the gang and mixed them in with other champions that had next to no childhood and came up with this. THe Kents turned the most powerful being outside Dr. Manhattan into one of the most Jiminy cricket like people. A loving home and all that so who better to raise a whole load of kids with heroic potetial?

That said I don't own the worlds of. BTVS, Harry Potter, Power Rangers, Dark Angel, or Smallville.

* * *

Three worlds died as their protectors fell and all that the higher beings could do was watch helplessly as the worlds that they had watched over died. A group of sisters fell as the power of their children overwhelmed them all and destroyed the Earth. On another world a computer virus decimated another planet and an energy surge covered the entire planet killing all of those that lived. On yet another world the entire world turned in on itself and fired all of their weapons on one location. The thousands of nuclear warheads aimed at the one spot destroyed her protectors and then cracked the planet breaking it in half. A pair of heroes stood in bloody defiance of their enemies all of the ones that they had come to save dead at their enemies feet. The rage the pair felt created a backwash that was created caused a changed reaction among other magical ley lines that caused the planet to tear itself apart as magical energy erupted all over the planet with the equivalent power of multiple war heads. The magic traveled and mixed with other ley lines and the planet imploded on itself. A group of warriors stood against a dimensional rift where a giant demon that was stronger than any that they had ever seen. The four prime champions fell. When they were seen by their friends to have each fallen, screams of rage sounded as white and green energies mixed and struck. The power strengthened the rift and sucked the world into it destroying both dimensions.

Each of the dimensions overseers acted not caring for what their fellows said as they rescued some of their favorites. One was intent on grabbing its two sons. One he managed to grab yet when he came to the other he missed his son and instead grabbed the protégés of his protégé. He tried to turn around for another pass yet his protégé died consumed by the Powers of others. Powers that destroyed him, all the way down to his soul. All three that he had managed to save cried out and the White One could only put them to sleep as he decided his next move.

The creature watching over a champion boy lighted down besides its chosen. In the form of a creature of flight, healing, and fire it landed besides its champion and its companion. The pair saw the incoming wave of pure energy they had accidently created and grabbed onto the creature as it disappeared.

One champion had been chosen for another world a portal opened and the warrior looked up at the incoming missiles before taking a breath and diving through the unknown. Tears streamed down their face as they took a quick look and saw their companions rushing after them even though they knew they would be too late.

The sisters three were lost. The leader of a group thought sadly as it watched the children's power consume all of the parents. Only one could be saved of this group now reaching out the creature covered the sister by soul and left before they were all destroyed. It was all that it could do for it's chosen.

One of the higher beings looked at their chosen. Their souls were still there and in time they could rebuild their bodies. Grabbing the essence it turned to look toward the white and green lights that were now out of control as they were being drawn in. It knew of only one way for the children to create that power. They had sacrificed their souls and the souls of those around them to use that power. They were lost to it now.

As each of the beings looked at the remains of their great champions they sighed none had survived the journey and had been reduced to their essence and souls. They were higher beings they were not supposed to have favorites and yet here they had. Each of them had tried their best to save those that they had cared for the most. The worst part though, was that their beloved had fallen on the trip.

"We could bring them back." One said as it recreated the body of its champion and willed the essence back into the body. The body remained motionless though as it considered whether it should awaken its Champion.

"What say you my brethren? Do we bring them back or do we allow them to accept their rest that they have all earned many times over?"

"Do we have the right to ask them to return to life or battle?" Another asked as it created a body for the witch then summoned the soul of the sister that died first. Her soul had not been destroyed it could bring her back if it wanted, but the souls of the others had all been destroyed.

"It's true they have earned the right not to have to go back into battle." Another said even as it recreated the bodies for the three it had saved summoning the soul of one that had died before hand as well and recreating the body for the soul. "They have served us well. Some with love, some with wariness and some with contempt." It added nodding toward the one that had managed to save the most as the figures had all died before the world was destroyed.

"They never had a chance to be children." Another commented as it recreated the bodies of the boy champion and its only remaining companion. "They lost out before they had a chance to gain."

"That is right." A musical voice said as a new figure joined the group that were busy recreating their prized champions like lost children who had broken their favorite dolls or had watched their favorite pet die. "You must now give them the choice." The voice informed them. "You can let their souls move on, or you can let them live the lives that they should have had. Send them to another world and let them have choice and freedom. Let them live without destiny hanging over them. If they choose to be heroes, so be it. If they choose to disappear into a world that they don't have to save all is still well."

"What say you my comrades, do we give them the lives that they were denied?"

"We should, but how do we return them do we return them as they were in their worlds, or do we give them back what has been lost."

"You said it yourselves that they had no childhoods." The one that had suggested it in the first place piped up. "Return them as children and allow them to live as children. Do not deny them the power that is theirs but allow them to grow with the power."

"Where can we send these children though? They will need guardians who will teach them love and respect."

"I have such people in mind, they have a destiny to raise one of times mightiest champions. I have seen what happens under their tutelage. There reside few who could take a child of so much power and create so just a being." They were then allowed to observe the boy and watched as he became a man. He was a hero in a world of danger. There was no doubt that the person that had been raised was a good man. They then watched as the boy was raised the love and caring that he received and they could find no fault in the guardians. These were the people that could protect their chosen ones. "Allow me to take them." The female like figure pleaded of them. "Allow me to give them the life you couldn't give them."

"We shall give the children the choice." One of the group finally said. "We shall let them choose how it is that they should spend their time. They can choose whether or not they want to spend it in heaven or in a world where they can have the lives that they were denied."

"It makes sense that we should ask them, it is only fair that they get a choice in the lives that they have. They spent their very beings fighting for us it is only fair that they now get the choice to become involved in this final choice."

The others looked around at each other and nodded and seemed to listen to the motionless bodies that were hovering before them. The bodies they had recreated changed and all that was left were small children.

"Very well they have chosen to go with you, but we have gifts that they will need. We will not deny them of being who and what they truly are."

"I would have it no other way. The woman said with a laugh, as she accepted the children. "They shall have some of their memories but not all of them when they are brought to my world."

"That is fine, we shall give them the tools to be who they were." Each of the Higher Beings created small orbs they shall need these along with a few gifts for each of the younglings. "There is but a few other matters to attend to."

"And that would be?"

"We must insure that the children have what they need when they need it. The guardians that you have for your champion can take care of a few children but twenty children is a lot there will need to be those that can help them and they will need resources. To that end a small fortune to help them will be made. While they shall not be millionaires they will not lose the basics."

"I agree, however I wish to add something when the time comes there shall not be just one place for them to feel safe." Another said.

"Very well, minor items really and it will hopefully not cause too much strain on the guardians if there is something like this to help them to support the children." The new guardian of the children said as she accepted the children, the orbs, and the handful of gifts that the former Higher beings offered to help them start a new life.

* * *

Jonathan and Martha Kent had just finished everything to insure that Clark was their child and that nothing ever came between them and their son. Lionel had used several cheap tricks on them and the pair doubted that they would ever trust the man again. However they had their son and they didn't want to risk anything. They would raise the boy as their own and they wouldn't fill his head with nonsense they would teach him to be everything that he could be and to be a responsible adult and what that anyone could be proud of.

The two were about to move into the house when a bright flash and a female figure appeared before them. The outline of a woman was all that they could see because where her body should be what looked like stars and planets flitted in and out. "Greetings, Jonathan and Martha Kent." The figure said. "You have chosen a sacred duty, one that someday the world and your universe will all thank you for. By taking the child here you will give reality something that they have need of."

"Uh, thank you?" Jonathan returned a bit unsure as to what this woman or whatever was saying to them.

"I am Kismet, a guardian to this reality. I have come to request of you that you take in some other champion children. Each of them has fought and died for their worlds. Now they are given a new chance at the lives that they could have had. I wish to give them to you to teach how to be the best that they can be. As children they shall live the lives that they never knew under your care."

Jonathan Kent swallowed as he considered what he was hearing. A guardian of reality was asking them to take in children from other realities to raise alongside his just adopted son. "I don't mean to be rude but how many children are we talking about?"

"Counting the Star Child, I would place under your protection 14 young warriors. They come from many different realities."

"How can we keep all of those children though?" The farmer blurted out in shock and surprise. He had been expecting for the higher being to suggest five or six kids. An army of children like that in their farm would destroy them.

"Fear not Jonathan Kent, my fellow Guardians do not expect you to do these things without help." Kismet assured the worried man. "Small fortunes shall be made available to them and you. These fortunes will be used to raise them into decent children. Other items such as things that they cherished will be made available to them as they age. Their memories shall be fragments of what they once were. Some things they shall remember while others shall be lost. Too help them be who they once were these globes were decided to be added as well." Kismet explained as several glowing orbs suddenly appeared around her. Each of the globes will teach the children of their own world."

"Can you give us some time to consider this?" Jonathan questioned her finally. "I mean this all so sudden, and where would we house that many kids? It's not like we could place them all in the barn or anything."

"You would use the money to build a mighty home that would defend and protect them all." Kismet returned to him. "As for thinking about it perhaps this would help as well." She held her hand out and a stack of folders appeared before the two farmers and their adopted child. "I chose you because I know what a great job you shall do with the young one at your side. I give you 48 hours to make up your mind." The two adults nodded as they were now alone again with just Clark and the stack of folders. Hesitating they grabbed the folders and Clark before retreating into the house. Once inside they began pouring over the files and reading some of the things that they had gone through and the abilities that they had. To be honest neither of them were sure what to think as they read. The files only had facts and abbreviated telling of what happened to the young ones. Not a single one of them though had made it to see forty years though. Of all of them only one of them had even made it to see their thirties and they had just barely done that. The varying abilities were also interesting as well. The farmers thought as they went down the list.

**Buffy Anne Summers:** Slayer: Enhanced strength, speed, agility, durability, healing, senses, prophecy dreams, instinctive weapons knowledge, Adoptive muscle memory, and magical radar sense.

**Faith Lehanne:** Slayer: Enhanced strength, speed, agility, durability, healing, senses, prophecy dreams, instinctive weapons knowledge, Adoptive muscle memory, and magical radar sense.

**Angel Liam:** Damphir: Enhanced strength, speed, agility, durability, healing, Eidetic Memory two centuries of weapons & language training, and heightened senses.

**Spike William:** Damphir: Enhanced strength, speed, agility, durability, healing, Eidetic Memory two centuries of weapons & language training, and heightened senses.

**Billie Jenkins:** Wiccan: Spell Casting, Potion Maker, Scryer, Telekinetic, Projection (ability to alter reality).

**Prudence 'Prue' Halliewell:** Wiccan Witch: Spell Casting, Potion Maker, Scryer, Telekinetic, Astral projection.

**Jason Lee Scott:** Red Power Ranger: Instinctive weapons and martial arts training, Adoptive muscle memory, Invisibility, Fire Mage potential, and access to mystical armor.

**Trini Kwan:** Yellow Power Ranger: Instinctive weapons and martial arts training, Adoptive muscle memory, Chameleon Ability, Water Mage potential, and access to mystical armor.

**Conner McKnight:** Red Power Ranger: Instinctive weapons and martial arts training, Adoptive muscle memory, Super Speed, Earth Mage potential, and access to mystical armor.

**Kira Ford:** Yellow Power Ranger: Instinctive weapons and martial arts training, Adoptive muscle memory, Sonic Scream, air mage potential, and access to mystical armor.

**Max Guevara** (X5-452): Genetically enhanced super soldier: Enhanced cat like strength, speed, agility, durability, healing, senses, Adoptive muscle memory, and Eidetic Memory.

**Harry James Potter:** Wand Wizard: Mystical ability to produce spells through mystical focuses, parsletongue (ability to speak to snakes)

**Hermione Jane Granger:** Wand Witch: Mystical ability to produce spells through mystical focuses.

The abilities that they had were amazing Jonathan Kent wasn't sure how he could turn these children away. They had sacrificed everything so that their worlds could often times survive. He had no right to turn them away the only thing he was worried about was whether or not he could control them when the time came. He continued to read and came across something it was a training manual for the children. Reading he came to an understanding each child would have a training tool that would help them. As their powers advanced so would their training. "Martha I understand if you don't want to do this, but I think that these kids deserve the chance to have lives. They deserve to be able to be people it seems that they lost that opportunity the last time around. Here they have that option." Jonathan reasoned with his wife.

"I agree dear, all of these children deserve the chance to really grow up. Some of them will even have the option of not having to worry about having power thrust upon them but learn to accept it as a part of who they are. Look at all of the ones that the power was just suddenly there." The woman noted as she began pulling files for him to see.

The man nodded his head in agreement at this. She was right, these children had mostly gone from teens who should have just begun to embrace life to people with more power than your average person just thrust on them and they were told to save the world. "So I guess that means that we're going to be telling them yes then?" He questioned her curiously as he looked the woman over hoping that he had understood her correctly.

"Yes dear, that is exactly what it means." The pair shared a kiss, but were interrupted by a cough. The pair turned and saw several figures that were standing in the hallway.

"Glad to hear that you made your choice." A figure with a Bronx accent said from where he was slouching. "It makes things a lot easier on all of us. The kiddos will be placed in your care soon. We're just here to give you some last minute advice and tell you a few things."

"And you are?" Jonathan questioned the group as he stood protectively in front of his family.

"Right, the names Whistler, I'm one of the emissaries for my world's Higher Beings. Over there is my co-worker Doyle he's still a trainee, but he was close to one of the kids when they were an adult so he came to wish them well." A short dark haired man raised a flask to them in salute and greetings. "The bucket of bolts over there is Alpha, he's a technical advisor for some of them. He and Deca another AI will be staying in this dimension but won't be around for a while." A short robot with a giant lighting bolt waved at the two. "Next is Fawkes the Phoenix, he's come to make sure that the wizard got here all right." A red and gold bird whistled a sweet and soothing tune. "The last ones are the Angel of Destiny, and the Angel of Death. They wanted to be sure that the witches found their way home before they left them." A robed woman and a man dressed all in black nodded stoically to the pair. "Personally I think it's cause they each got a weak spot when it comes to those two that their watching over." Whistler informed the farmers with a smile and a wink. "Now then a little bit about what to expect from your kids. We've arranged for ways to train them. Several orbs were suddenly on the table. For the kids we're putting in your care there's one orb each. Your other kid might learn from some of the things but there's only so much in that regard. In time they'll discover a place where things that belonged to them in their old worlds have been stored and ways to increase their training in time you'll understand. I really wish we could tell you more but there's only so much we're allowed to by the rules. By the way I hope you don't mind kids that dress as a quarter Goth because when they start getting older you're going to be seeing a lot of black and leather in the next few years. They may not be Goths but they wear enough of it be questioned about it."

Each member of the group held their hands out and children appeared in flashes of light or appeared in carriers around them. All the money is in place, the orbs will come when they're old enough to talk and listen. The Angel of Death told them. He then looked at the girl in his arms for a moment. Please tell Prue when she gets older that I do not want to be seeing her for at least eighty years. He said as he set the girl in his arms down. Despite the annoyance of his words everyone could see the care he felt for the girl as he spoke.

The group looked as the orbs began lighting up they each shot a beam of light into the center of the circle where they met and created a moving figure. Greetings young ones, I am sure you are each curious as to what it is these orbs are for. They are to train you in your abilities both known and unknown. There are also skills here written that will be taught to all who wish this knowledge. Each orb contains the teachings from various teachers who can train you in various arts. The Orbs of Jason, Trini, Conner, and Kira have multiple combat training programs including ninja training for those interested. Max's orb has all military training and conditioning, both mental and physical ready to be used. Buffy, Faith Angel, and Spike have combat and mystical training. Some of the things taught by the orbs can only be performed by select people though Billie, Prue Harry, and Hermione can show the others what their mystical training does but it will mean nothing to most people.

* * *

"So, who wants to try ninja training?" Most of them raised their hands and everyone watched as the figure in the middle flickered and changed to that of an old man.

"I am Sensei Watanabe when it is time for your mastery I shall be one of the ones to judge you. Until then Shane, Dustin, Tori, Hunter, and Blake shall train you in the disciplines of Air, Earth, Water, Thunder, and Samurai. In time you may learn other elements but start with one."

* * *

"Hey Prue, look at this the Rangers have elemental magic in their arsenal." Harry said as he nodded toward Conner who was making several vines appear out of the ground. The witches and wizard watched as he muttered the magic at the small plant and the vines moved with gestures.

Prue nodded her head in appreciation making a mental note to see if she could perform the elemental spells as well. The wiccan and wand spells that each of them had learned had varying reactions if someone using a different style of magic performed the spells. She could do some of their spells but their were others that no matter how much she chanted or spoke Latin nothing ever happened. Maybe the elemental magic of her brothers and sisters was the bridge that they needed to make spells work. It could also be that there was nothing that could be done and that there were limitations that even the book couldn't help with. Until then though she would wait and see though. "Come on," she told them, "looks like we have more lessons to learn for what's going on."

* * *

"I am Colonel Donald Lydecker I shall be in charge of your training. You may hate me at a later point but the skills that I train into you will make you much better soldiers that will serve the country when it has need of you." An old man said from Max's orb. The girl shivered a bit as she looked at the old man. The dark haired girl seemed to be stuck between fight or flight when it came to the image. Some part of her knew the man and what did know him wasn't ready to just give into the man. She would face him though because she wasn't the kind of girl to let this sort of thing get to her she was Mad Max and nothing and no one ever made her scared. The others eyed her warily they would understand if she wanted to turn the orb off and go to one of the others.

"Hey look on the bright side." The dark haired girl said with a smile. "He knows his machines." She told them with a weak smile as the man began lecturing on the proper way to repair car engines and get the most out of them.

* * *

"I am Rupert Giles I shall be your language and basic combat and weapons instructor." A man in glasses and a tweed suit informed them. "I shall also be available to assists you in various other studies including history, music lessons, mythology, research methods and adviser." I shall not be available though to give you the answers to your homework. Jonathan and Martha chuckled as they listened to the man make that point and the answering grumbles that a number of the kids gave at that comment. If the man was able to stay towards that way of thinking then there would be a little problems. Buffy do not bother pouting at me like that it shall not work anymore as I am a hologram now you shall have to wrap someone else around your finger from now on. Jonathan was now openly laughing as he saw that the girl was pouting despite the fact that the image had its back turned toward her.

* * *

Jason Max Conner and Kira shared a look before they were amongst the football players. Jason had Whitney pinned to the side of the building. The other players held their hands up in surrender not wanting to get into a fight with these kids. Most people were smart enough to know not to mess with the Kent kids yet every now and then people forgot and then they came down on you like a ton of bricks. "I'm only going to ask you once." Jason informed the letterman jacket wearer. "Where is Clark?"

Whitney struggled against the iron grip of the other boy for a moment before lowering his head in defeat. "We needed a scarecrow and your brother made himself available." The teen said with a smirk.

Jason glared at the boy before slamming him into the wall one more time before releasing him. "He better be alright or we'll be coming back for you." He informed the teen. "Conner, you know what to do." The teen nodded and ran off, once he was out of sight he began to go into super speed. The teen actually sped past the other boy who was on his way into town the boy spun around and soon the pair were racing along to see who could get back to the party first. Once they got there the entire Kent siblings got together and planned. They would show the jocks what happened to people that messed with their family. Moving quickly the entire group began stacking the cars on top of each other. Once they were done they quickly hid themselves and watched the reaction of the rest of the school who merely laughed at the group as they saw what had happened to their cars.

Jason stood between the others and the coach not even flinching as the man created fireballs to throw at him. "It's going to take more than that to hurt me." He told the man as he summoned the flames to him. "I am the Mystic of Fire, there's not much that you can do to me with that stuff. Now where did you put Clark?"

The man looked at the teens nervously as he saw the combat stances that they were all in ready to take him on should he decide to continue the fight. You want fire I'll give you fire the coach said as he glared at the teen. "You really should have stayed out of this. You kids would have been alright had you just stayed out of the way. You could have even have joined the team. Look at you, you could all have been members. You could have led the defensive line Jason with shoulders like yours. Conner what a receiver you would have made I've seen you run across the field there's nothing that can stop you. Angel, Spike, Harry the three of you may not have their skills but you would have been welcomed onto the team as well I would have found places for all of you. Now though I'm going to have to end you all."

"Try me," Jason said as he stepped forward.

The coach grinned and stared and flames started to surround the young man. Jason didn't even flinch as the flames tried to take him down and only walked toward the man.

* * *

Conner and Bart smirked at each other. "Race?" The two boys echoed much to the horror of everyone. The pair nodded and began speaking at a fast rate as they began to decide how far and to where they should go.

"Are any of you guys getting any of this?" Max asked as with even her abilities on at full power she was having trouble keeping up with the pair and their conversation.

"Some of it." Clark admitted from where he was watching the conversation.

"Think we should be worried that there are now two of them?" Spike questioned from where he was watching them as they chattered away at each other. "I thought it was bad when there was two of Harris but that was only temporary this is like the worst of it all there are two of the little speed brats now and there ain't going to be one of them leaving anytime soon."

"Spike be nice." Buffy ordered toward her friend in fake annoyance as she watched the pair argue with a smile on her face. Her fragmented memories of Xander coming to the surface, as she watched them.

"Whatever you say Slayer." The young man said as he turned back to watch the group. Clark had been dragged into the conversation by now and while the pair had slowed down some to let the bigger teen into the conversation they were all talking fairly fast.

Fine Clark finally said. You win you get to leave but if either one of us beats you, you have to stay.

"And." Bart said looking at the alien with a grin.

"It has to be a real win not a draw." Clark said reluctantly. "If it's a draw then you only have to spend a couple weeks a year here anything else is voluntarily."

"Good mi amigo so let's get started shall we?" He said with a nod all three were suddenly gone. Not about to be left behind the others began to ninja streak behind the group watching as best they could as three streaks headed for the county line that was the goal.

* * *

Max and Buffy glared at the hologram before them. "So your Jor-El?" Buffy questioned as she looked at the figure angrily. "You're the reason that Clark decided to pull the runner that he did? Give us one good reason why we shouldn't tear you apart? Why shouldn't we knock the crap out of you for everything that you did to Clark? If it hadn't been for you things would be a lot different than they are now."

"You were not a part of the equation, I do not know how you fall into the equation but you are unneeded for Kal-El and his destiny."

"Please like we care what you got to say." Max returned ignoring the confusion of the thing. "We're his family, and we're telling you to butt out before we tear your parts apart."

"Now we're gonna trace Clark down and get that little bit of jewelry off of him. Before we go we want to know if there's any way to track him down or if we're gonna have to use the usual methods."

"Only another Kryptonian can effectively stop Kal-El." The AI argued back to the pair.

"We'll see about that, we got enough people with other abilities that they can stop or slow him down long enough for us to get the ring off of him."

"I can give one of you the power required to take Kal-El down and how to sense him though." The AI argued with the pair. "All I ask in return is that you return him here so that he may start his training."

"We'll take our chances then if that's the case." Buffy returned to him. "You'd be surprised on just how much we can do on our own."

* * *

Kal-El chuckled a bit as he looked at the assembled group that had surrounded him. Each and every one of them was dressed in their ninja leathers. "So you guys think that you'll just come and make me come home?" He asked them. "Think about it guys, even combined you don't have the power to stop me."

"We have to try." Jason returned to his brother. "Take the ring off before anyone has to get hurt." He pleaded with him.

"Come and take it." the boy said gesturing him onward. Then moving as fast as he could he knocked Billie, Prue, Hermione, and Harry into each other. "Let's make this fight a good one huh?" He said with a grin as he turned to face the others.

"So much for the easy way." Conner grumbled before the group leaped at their brother.

* * *

Jonathan Kent smiled as he watched the children as they worked in the fields. It was always something to watch as the various teens hauled various things around and tossed them as if they were only twenty pounds or so. It was like watching a T.V show with the effortless way that they moved around. He knew that it was dangerous but there was something to watching the teens as they did their work that made him proud to be the father to so many gifted children. The playful manner also let him know that he was fulfilling his promise in letting the kids grow up as kids and not weapons.

* * *

"So you all have your own little secrets then?" Chloe questioned as she examined each of the Kent kids who were now shifting nervously under the wannabe reporter's gaze. The girl looked at them all hungrily as if deciding how best to use what it is that she now knew and what it could be used for. "You guys are from alternate dimensions where you died while Clark here is an alien from another planet. Is that what I'm hearing?" She said in a dangerously perky voice. Jason, Buffy, Clark, and Max finally nodded their heads in agreement. The girl smiled at them. "You know I always knew that the Kent family secrets were impressive but really this something totally unexpected." The blonde said with a smile as she looked at them in awe. Then when you add in some of the training that you guys have and your probably some of the most dangerous people around.

* * *

"You guys aren't going to believe what I found." Trini said as she led the group farther into the caves. She approached a wall and waved causing the wall to move to show some sort of pad. With the flicking of a few switches they all felt themselves lifted and placed somewhere new. Looking around everyone breathed out in disbelief as they looked around. They were in a hallway that had small doors leading towards various rooms.

"Amazing, what's in the rooms?"

"I looked around some, but each room has one of our names in it." The girl in yellow told the others. "I went into mine and found some things from my old life, so I think that's what might be in yours as well." The others nodded and stepped forward. Each room did indeed appear to be for one member of the group. In each room there was a large photo album full of pictures of who they had once been. Along with those things there were what the others guessed were favorite items that they had used while growing up the first time around. Spike had found a black leather trench coat, Prue a book that had belonged to her family, Buff a fancy looking ax like weapon, Faith a giant hammer, Harry had found a broom, Hermione a book, and Angel a ring. Jason, Trini Conner, and Kira had also found a glass case that had all of the various morphers in them. Clark even had a room with pictures of various people and a few odds and ends that came from his home planet. As the group continued searching they found a garage and as they entered they grinned as they saw the various motorcycles and cars that were scattered around the room. Max practically purred as she placed herself on her motorcycle. The ninja roared as she tried the engine. Angel and Clark had popped the hoods of their cars as they checked the inside for anything.

After examining the vehicles they moved on and found what looked like a training room. Trini nudged Jason toward a small stand and the young man placed his memory orb onto it. An image flickered for a moment before solidifying into a young man with long hair. "Jason? Man it's good to see you again. What you and the others have found is the deluxe command center. It's the ultimate training center for all of you to practice your gifts and others skills. It is also the housing area for any and all equipment that you have or from your old life."

"Who are you," Jason questioned you look familiar but I don't know you.

Oh yeah sorry I'm one of the AI's for this place. Deca is the other however over the years I'm afraid that her programming has gotten corrupted and I've been slowly taking over all of her duties you guys took longer than we thought you would to find us.

"Next time draw us a map then." Max popped off from where she was looking around. "I mean it's not like we even knew that this place existed. If we don't know about it how are we supposed to come and look for it?"

The long haired hologram nodded its head. "Good point, perhaps the ones that were supposed to didn't tell your parents enough to give them an idea of where to look. I'll have Alpha do a log check where he can determine if any mistakes were made that night. Anyways we also have a sparring chamber that will allow you to use the holo emitters to train against various people within the memory orbs."

"So let me get this straight anyone that's in these memory ors is someone that we can kick the ass of?" Faith asked with a grin as she twirled her own.

"Yes, we have also included settings for combat skill as well." The Tommy hologram informed them. Think about it Jase it will almost be like old times again. There won't be an Ernie's to get drinks from but otherwise it will be like the good old days.

The others shook their heads. It was one of the chief problems with the personalities hidden within the orbs they sometimes forgot that they weren't the real things and that the memories that they had weren't always in the heads of the person that they remembered these things from.

* * *

The Green Arrow looked around nervously as he saw the black clad figures that had him. There were three of them and unlike the hero from the other night they didn't look nearly as forgiving if he should take a shot at them. These three looked like they would be more than willing to take him down if he let himself start shooting. He wondered if there was another way to convince them to let him go or if it was his time. He got himself ready though. If he was going down then he was going to make the group have work at taking him down even if they did outnumber like they did. "What's the matter scared to take me on one on one?" He taunted as he tried to follow all of them.

* * *

Conner chuckled as he looked at Oliver. "Alright, come on rich boy there's still more to go if you ever intend to get past the training that we've got." Jason told the blonde boy. A groaning Oliver nodded as he allowed himself to be hauled back to his feet so that he could take yet another beating by the room full of girls that seemed to take great pleasure in using him as their own personal punching bag.


	39. Gladiator

**Gladiator:** Buffy is captured by the demon gladiator games in L.A and is forced to compete against the various demons that are brought in. We reach the 40th chapter and we have another non crossover fic. This is my way of having Buffy join Angel in LA.

* * *

Buffy smiled at Lily one last time before she turned her back on the girl. She never saw the figure that came up behind the young woman and covered her mouth. Five demons took her place. One of the demons hit a trashcan causing the blonde to turn around and see what had made the loud noise. She was surprised to see the group of demons. Turning the other way she saw three more demons. "You boys sure you want to do this? I'm not the usual defenseless girl that you usually attack. I mean it's not like I'll go easy on you or anything." She warned them. "If you want to see if the Slayer still has it though, I can do it. Just remember though I kicked the Master's ass." She informed them as she dropped her bag and eyed the group carefully. The demons looked unsure as they faced her as if afraid of what she might do then they charged her. Shaking her head Buffy turned to meet them. "I tried to warn you." She reminded them as the first one got close enough to hit.

As the last demon fell the blonde shook her head at them. "I told you didn't I?" She asked the group as she slid the knife that she had taken off one of the demons into her bag. She grabbed her things back up before she turned to head toward the bus station. She never even saw the man with the tranquilizer rifle as he shot her in the back. The blonde wobbled a few steps forward before she collapsed on the ground in a heap.

A pair of men who had been watching the entire fight smirked as they slung the rifles over their shoulders and trussed the girl up. This girl would make them more money than anyone else had.

* * *

Buffy groaned as she came to and tried to realize where she was. She looked around and found herself in an area with several cots and tables lying around the room. The worst part though, was that there were several demons walking or sitting around the side of the room that she was on. Holding pack a second groan she pulled herself up and took in the rest of her surroundings. Her bag was gone, though her leather jacket was lying at the foot of her bed. She also noted that she had a new bracelet on that she didn't recognize. It had some weird symbol that looked kind of like the roman numbers on it but she didn't know what it might stand for. She glanced at the demons but left them alone for the moment as they weren't hurting her.

She glanced up as several figures entered the room. Two of them were extremely happy as they entered the room and headed right up to bed. They stopped a few feet away from a line that was drawn that the blonde didn't know what was but focused on what they were saying.

"Greetings," The one in the business suit greeted them. "I'm sure those of you that are new to being here are wondering what's going on. It's really simple actually. Each of you were brought in here because of the danger that you are and the reputations that you have. You have been chosen to participate in the greatest gladiator games ever."

"Gladiator games," Buffy asked in surprise, "like the whole Roman thing from way back when?"

"Yes Miss Summers, Gladiator games like way back when." The man said with a fake smile on his face. "You will all have to fight to regain your freedom. Do not try to cross the line, your bracelets make that impossible and will kill you if you try to do so." The man warned them. "Considering the effort we used to get you in particular Miss Summer's, I rather hope that you not do anything foolish as it cost us a lot to get you. Your reputation is impressive you know. Lothos, Luke, The Master, one of the Gorch brothers, the Judge, Moloch, the Three, and of course your most recent victory over Angelus. The names just go on forever with you. That doesn't include surviving several fights with Spike and living through an Order of Taraka contract. The fact that you've survived all of these fights as well as you have is indeed a miracle and a testament to your abilities. Most Slayers have fallen against vampires like Lothos and the Master. You managed to defeat them though. One after another they fell. Now that you're back in L.A and ready for fighting again we thought now would be the time to pick you up."

"So what do you want from me?" Buffy asked him.

"Simple really, we want you to do what you do best. We want you fight." The man explained to her. "But you'll be fighting who and what we tell you instead of what the Council does. You will be fighting against some of the most dangerous beings ever to come around. Demons of power and ability that you've only ever dreamed of Slayer. Survive by killing 21 of them and you go free."

"All right who do you want me to kill first?" Buffy questioned as her eyes roved around the room looking at the various demons that were in the room. "I can start right now." She assured him as she looked the room for any potential weapons that she could use against the various demons with quick work.

The man chuckled a bit at this. "Only when I say that you can are you allowed to. Killing in here doesn't do anything to your quota out on the field do you understand me?"

Buffy glared as she realized that she was essentially a slave to this man. "What if I decide not to play the game your singing?" She questioned him.

"For starters the other demons will most likely kill you for that." The man said with a superior grin. "And if you get disruptive then I'll be forced to use this on you." He said as he stroked his own bracelet causing pain in all of them. "So you see, it would be in your best interest for you to do as you're told. Besides as a Slayer you'll be a star attraction. Do you know how rare a captive one of your kind is? The night that you open a fight, will more than make up for the money we spent in capturing you. There are a lot of people that would love to see you dead. Even more that are willing to pay to watch it happen."

* * *

Buffy looked over at the newest person that had been thrown into the room. "So what are you?" She asked her. "I mean you look human as far as I can tell."

"Werewolf," the girl said in annoyance as she tried breaking the bracelet.

"Don't bother, bigger and stronger than you have tried." Buffy told her in knowing sympathy. "All you get is a sore arm." The werewolf girl nodded as she stopped, but glared at the offending item as if she could glare it off. "Superman you ain't." Buffy informed her. "But keep trying, I still do that sometimes too. So why did they haul you into this mess? I mean as a werewolf your only good for three nights a year. Hardly the money making hit that these guys usually have unless they don't expect for you to live that long."

"Because I'm one of the few werewolves in the world that knows how to control my ability to shift." The girl replied in annoyance. "My father taught me the secrets long ago on how to ignore the moon and change when I wanted to."

* * *

Buffy frowned as she watched the carcass of the werewolf girl being tossed to the side. She had enjoyed the werewolf girl's sense of human and calm attitude it was kind of like being around Oz. It seemed as if she hadn't been as great a fighter as hoped for though since she had died like she had. Still surviving as long as she had was impressive. Most demons hadn't lasted as long as she had. She looked into the eyes of the demon responsible who tossed a couple of sparks at her in response.

* * *

"Sir, we do have something that Angel might want. Or rather we know someone who has something that he wants." Lilah reminded Holland. "As you may recall approximately a year ago the demon gladiator games became even more popular because of an addition that was added to the gladiators."

"Yes some hybrid or something like that wasn't it?" Holland questioned the woman curiously.

"No sir it was a Slayer, and not just any Slayer but the Slayer connected to Angel. The Slayer that has been in custody of these people is none other than the legendary Buffy Summers."

"How is that possible? The Slayer died dealing with the Mayor a few months ago and this person has been in LA for at least a year from what I understand. The rules also make it quite clear that there can only be one Slayer at a time."

"This is true sir, however it's also true that Buffy Summers is currently a contender in the Gladiator games and has been for some time. She keeps on having her bracelet reset though due to misbehavior from what I understand. She tries to escape and they add a couple of more kills. She kills in the cell they add another pair there. It is all rather interesting. There are currently bets on how long till she makes her next mistake and gets more kills added onto her sentence."

"Interesting," Holland said as he leaned back in his chair and considered everything that he heard. The idea of the lover of the vampire with a soul being in LA did have its good parts perhaps they could use that to their advantage. "This does give us some interesting news. See what it will take to buy her contract out from those brothers it might be worth it."

"Yes sir I'll get right on it." Lilah promised the man.

"And Angel?" Lindsey questioned curiously. "Should we leave him be for now or should we continue all of the other projects involved with him as well?"

"Leave him be for now." Holland decided after a moment of thought. "I want to see what Lilah can come up with on her angle first before we make any other moves against him. This could be the thing that we need to deal with him anyways. It might save us a lot of work. Keep the paperwork ready though in case we are unable to acquire this Slayer and her services for what we need her for though." He ordered getting a nod of understanding from the other lawyer.

* * *

"You're dead," Buffy said glaring at the vampire angrily. "I sent you to hell myself. How the hell how you back here?"

"No one knows." Angel said as he looked at her in disbelief. "I just shot out of a portal one day. Oz found me and he decided to heal me out of respect for your memory. He said he would give me a chance before he would decide. Everyone thought that you were dead. I told them what I remembered of our last fight and it was figured that you Ran away, killed yourself, or something else killed you. After the latest apocalypse I couldn't take it anymore there were too many memories for me to be able to do the job. The others could never trust me either it was always some remark or other that would remind them or me about Buffy. There was no real way for the wounds to heal for any of us. So I came here to work on the supernatural element here in L.A hoping that I could drown my pain in the constant fight."

Buffy nodded her head in understanding. She had wanted to drown her sorrow in guilt she could easily imagine Angel drowning his sorrow in pain. The vampire was enough of a machoist to do something like that to himself.

* * *

Buffy smiled grimly as she hugged Cordellia. "I can't believe that I actually missed you." The Slayer told the other girl who snickered at the other girl in response.

"Well how do you think I feel? I actually had to save your life. Then there's the whole fact that I had to deal with the geek squad to get it done. Oh yeah and if you touch me again before you take a shower I will make you regret it." The brunette warned the blonde in a mock snobbish manner as she ran a critical eye over the Slayer. "We so have to get you to a salon to work some of these things out with you." She added as she considered who was the best for various things.

Buffy smiled at her old enemy before turning to the other man that had come with the former cheerleader. "So you're Wesley then?" She asked a little uncertainly.

"Indeed Miss Summers, and may I say it's a pleasure to meet you. Your pictures and stories hardly do you justice." Wesley said as he offered her his hand.

"Well, wait until I get a shower and then you'll see what I really look like." The blonde returned to the man with an easy going smile.

* * *

"You're back," Angel said as he saw the blonde slayer sitting in his chair.

"Yeah. Sunnydale just isn't the same for me anymore." Buffy said to him. "Faith has it all under control out there. I'm not needed and none of the demons there were giving me a challenge.

Angel nodded in understanding. After hell a number of the demons that he had fought had seemed tame in comparison. "And how are the others?" He asked nervously not sure what it was that he was supposed to be asking but supposed that it was enough for the moment.

Buffy's smile disappeared at that question. "They felt like they had a right to tell me how to live how to dress what I should do." The blonde's eyes flashed in anger at this. I spent an entire year fighting for my very survival, fighting to be free. I'm not about to give everything I fought for over to them. I love them all a whole lot but they simply can't understand everything that I've gone through. I know we said we can't be romantic, but we can be partners. We used to be able to do that. Think we can do it again?" She questioned him hopefully.

"Of course." Angel quickly assured her glad that she would be joining him.

"Good, now comes the bad part for me."

"What?" The vampire questioned curiously.

"Getting Cordy to agree to letting me room with her." Buffy explained to him. Angel winced in sympathy but agreed that they probably shouldn't try and live together.

* * *

"Well, well, well. This is surely a sight that brings back memories." Spike said as he saw the Slayer and vampire get ready to square off with his newest batch of minions. "Warms the cockles it does to see the two of you working together like this. It's almost like old times it is. Seriously though, what are you two thinking? Other than you got tired of the small town life that is."

* * *

"Do we know everything that they did to her?" Angel asked as he looked at the girl curiously.

Wesley shook his head at his friend. "We don't know everything, however we do know a few things. Dracula came and did some experiments on her. In return Buffy got a decent bed and clothes for few weeks.

"And just what were these experiments?" Angel questioned angrily wanting nothing more than to go and find the vampire lord and show him what happened when you messed with those that he cared for.

"They were rather simple and basic I'd say they were mainly still in the testing phase really. The results though is she's faster, stronger, more agile, and senses greater than ever." The man informed the vampire. "By Mr. Giles records of her abilities she's nearly twice the Slayer she used to be power wise. As for skill she may be one of the most skilled or luckiest slayers to have ever lived."

"What were they trying to do to her Wes? Can you tell me what they were trying to do to her?" The vampire implored his friend as he tried to consider what could have caused this to happen.

"I'll tell him Wes, I think I should be the one tell him anyways." Buffy said from where she was sitting. The Watcher let out a sigh of relief at not having to tell the vampire what had happened to his former love. The man stepped out of the room so that they could talk about what had happened. Buffy was silent for a long time and Angel was about ready to question her when she finally opened up to him. "They made me drink blood." The Slayer said distantly as she looked out at the stars. While she spoke it was obvious that while her body was with him her mind was somewhere else entirely. "First it was vampire blood, then there were others: werewolves, demons, even a couple of witches." She said blandly as she described what she had been forced to do. "They wanted to see what happened to a Slayer or something like that. Dracula thought that the blood would make me easier to control, but it didn't happen and I eventually managed to break his thrall. The blood changed me though Angel. I'm all that stuff Wes said I am. It's like that time Xander got himself possessed by the hyena spirit."

"The hyena was strong enough to take us both down though." Angel said in surprise. "If you're that powerful then how did they hold you?"

"Those bracelets were pretty powerful." The Slayer returned simply. "I don't know what all they did to me but I do know that I'm more powerful like this than I was when I was just a slayer. I don't even know what it means what were they trying to do and all that. Was it just for their game or were they waiting for me to get out and do something like this?"

"I don't know," Angel admitted, "but I hope that we can find out together.

"That would be nice." Buffy told him as she snuggled deeper into his arms and enjoyed the safety that she felt with him.


	40. Green Lantern

**Green Lantern: **Oz is the green lantern Xander doesn't have the mental focus the Oz man does face it he has more potential as a Green Lantern than Xander does. Finds Buffy in LA while they're talking he gets ring. Buffy gets brought in by the League Buffy dukes it out with Kilowogg they join the Titans.

Don't own BTVS or DC characters.

* * *

Oz sighed as he looked around the diner that he had stopped in. He would have preferred to be in Sunnydale right now with his girlfriend but an out of town gig had come up. The werewolf musician supposed that getting away from all the mess that was Sunnydale was good but he also felt bad since they were already down two of their fighters. The loss of Angel and Buffy had really affected their ability to be a threat to the vampire population of the hellmouth. Where Buffy could get five or so vampires a night they had trouble just getting one. There was also the fact that without Buffy's leadership the so called Scooby gang were lost. The mission was flat lining and soon enough they would start to lose people. He really didn't want to lose his new girlfriend or the friends that he had made in the past year. Despite his oddities the group accepted him for who and what he was. The loved him for being the silent musician and hadn't tried to make him be something he wasn't. For that alone he owed the group a debt a debt that he knew that was partly due to Buffy willingness to accept him. He wondered how the others would have done if it was him instead of Angel that they would have had to kill.

The guitarist was shaken from his thoughts as the waitress set down a cup of coffee. The werewolf looked up to offer his thanks and got the surprise of his life as he saw the person that he had been planning on looking for standing in front of him serving him. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she returned eyeing him warily as she scanned the room looking for signs of the others. "Where are the others?" She asked cautiously as her search had turned up nothing. I thought that they would have sent Giles, Willow, or Xander first, maybe even mom."

"Home." He returned.

"Good," the Slayer said as she eyed him. "Are you going to want me to talk?" She asked him.

"I'll listen," he informed her waiting for her to decide if she still trusted him.

The Slayer looked uncertain for a moment. "If you want to hang around here until after my shift is done your welcome to." She conceded, the werewolf nodded and merely leaned back in his chair and watched as she went about her business. The werewolf took out some sheet music and imagined himself strumming along to the tunes that were written in front of him.

The werewolf noticed that the blonde was finally leaving and after laying a handful of money down on the table he followed after the blonde. The two ignored the van parked in front of the diner and walked down the street. The Slayer was followed by her companion into an alley where she finally stopped and leaned against the wall. "So," Buffy said as she looked at the werewolf. "What do you want me to tell you?" Oz merely stared at her and Buffy nodded slamming her fist into the wall cracking the bricks. "You want me to tell you how if eel about everything? How I lost everything I loved? My friends were dying or in the hospital, my mom kicked me out, my Watcher was tortured, I was wanted for killing Kendra, and then to top it all off I had to kill someone that I loved." Oz winced as he heard this anyone of these things could bring a person down but to have all of it happen in 48 hours was it any wonder that she had run. Unsure of what to do he gave her a hesitant hug. The blonde lunged at him and weakly held him as she let out the water works. let her cry all over him.

Once the blonde was done drenching him the werewolf patted her on the back for a few moments. "Better?" He asked ignoring the wet shirt he was now wearing.

"Yeah a lot of thanks." The blonde said with a watery grin.

The werewolf merely nodded his head and looked her over. Before the pair could do anything else though a small green glowing thing flew toward them. Buffy groaned while she set herself into a defensive position while Oz took a couple of steps back his hands reaching for the cross and stake that he had started carrying with him all of the time. The object stopped before them before a voice sounded out. "_Daniel Osborne of Earth you have been chosen."_

"Chosen for what?" Buffy said as she drew a dagger out of her jacket in case she had to protect her friend.

"_Daniel Osborne of Earth has been chosen to be the next wielder of the Green Lantern ring for sector 5659."_ The glowing thing said as it lowered its glow and the pair could see that instead of a green ball it was really a bulky ring.

"Talking jewelry?" Buffy said raising her eyebrows in amusement. "And here I thought I had seen it all." She joked. "Now what do you want with Oz?"

_"I am here to bond with candidate Daniel Osborne. He will be one of the galactic guardians of the galaxy."_

"Well Oz what do you think?" Buffy asked looking at her friend curiously as she realized that she couldn't harm this whatever for offering her friend a job.

"Cool." Oz returned as he held his hand up. Buffy swallowed nervously as she got a better grip on her weapon and waited to see what would happen. She really hoped that she didn't have to hurt her friend if the ring did something to him. There was a flash of light and suddenly Oz was dressed in a spandex outfit of green, white, and black that started at his neck and traveled all the way down to his feet including his hands and feet. On his face he wore a small domino mask and his hair had changed to a bright emerald green.

"Well at least that will save you on some shades of hair dye." The Slayer noted while Oz ran a hand through his hair. "So what do you do other than clothes and hair?" Buffy asked curiously.

_"I use the images that Lantern Daniel Osborne thinks of and create solid light creations in which he can then use to combat the forces of darkness."_

"Okay yeah that is cool." Buffy agreed with her friend as she examined his outfit. "Want to test it out a bit?" She questioned him curiously. The musician nodded and the pair headed out Buffy led her friend to a condemned building. "Okay in here we have a vampire nest. Can you create fire?" She questioned the ring.

_"Affirmative."_

"Good cause we're going to burn the vampires out." Buffy returned to her friend and his jewelry. The pair watched as Oz raised his hand up and green flame seemed to erupt from his ring lighting the building on fire. As the building burned Oz created a bubble that would protect him while the blonde went to work. Oz watched as months of heartbreak and frustrations were worked out of the system of the young hero. He was distracted when one vampire came at him and pounded on his bubble. The dome began flickering and Oz did his best to keep the bubble up and going. The dome failed and as the vampire smirked it was suddenly hit by a pair of drum cymbals slicing threw its neck.

"Good recovery." Buffy complimented as she finished the last of the vampires off. You're going to have to come up with a name for him though we can't call it ring all the time."

"Bob." The werewolf decided getting a snort from the slayer who shook her head at him.

"Great, another Earthling." A voice said. "What is it with so many of them getting rings these days?" A voice asked. The pair turned to look and saw several people in green getups just like Oz standing on a green circle. The only about these people was none of them were human. One had a beak, another giant claws, one had yellow skin and the leader of the group was a giant pink thing that towered over everyone.

"I knew that thing was too good to come without its own problems." Buffy said as she looked at the group. "So what do you guys want?" She asked curiously as she observed the group.

"We came for him he needs to be trained and told what his duties are." The big guy said.

"Uh huh, and what you think that I'm just going to let that happen Pinky? He's my best friends boyfriend and it would be really bad if I let someone with as bad of fashion sense as you take him. Cause really green so does not go with your complexion."

The yellow skinned woman snickered at this. "I like her." The woman said with a grin.

"Great, another mouthy human." The pink guy groaned out. "Someone collect our boy already I'll deal with the midget." The pink guy landed and glared at her. "Go ahead and take your best shot Poozer." The pink guy said as he gestured at his face.

"Killowog no." The bird boy said as he shot a bubble at Oz.

The pink alien was then punched and sent the fifty feet into the wall of the burning building. The others landed beside their companion. "Did you forget that we're on Earth?" One of them said as they helped their companion up. Before they could do anything else several ring versions of vampires and demons attacked the group.

"Not even close poozer." The pink creature said as it let loose with several beams of its own that blasted through the creations.

"Back off." The short blonde said as she slammed her fists into the green wall. Causing it to flicker.

"Alright I'm done going easy on you girl." The pink one snarled as he let his entire body become incased in a green glow.

"Figures you can't take me on without your toy. Makes me wonder where else your lacking." Buffy snarked as she ducked beneath a hammer that came out of the ring.

"Oh no, she did not just say that." One of them groaned as they watched the pair of mismatched fighters going at it. The group looked at the boy that was blasting away at the dome he was imprisoned in an attempt to get out. The girl ducked beneath another attack and slammed her hands into his gut.

"What is going on here?" A new voice asked coolly. The Green Lanterns swallowed nervously as they looked up at the figures before them. Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner and they wouldn't be surprised if the mysterious Batman was around somewhere either.

"Recruiting mission." One of the group explained. "Unfortunately the girl isn't about to let her friend leave without a fight so she's being a bit difficult. Add in the fact that she insulted Killowog and now they're just trading punches." The others nodded as they watched the girl kick the alien off of her and into a car.

"Alright that's enough." Superman said as he landed between them he held Killowog back while Wonder Woman landed between them and the girl.

"Enough sister." Diana told the girl. "They mean no harm."

"No harm?" The girl said glaring at the Amazon warrior in defiance. "They attacked us right after we deal with a vampire nest and you're telling us that they're not evil? Why should we believe that?"

"Are you saying you doubt my word"? Diana questioned the girl.

"Well what would you do if they captured your friend?" Buffy said still glaring.

Diana nodded her head in agreement. "Release her companion." The Amazon commanded. A nod from Kyle and the bubble disappeared. Buffy quickly turned to check her friend over.

"Her name is Buffy Summers age 17, she's listed as a runaway from Sunnydale California, she's wanted for questioning in the death of a Jane Doe, and the bombing of Sunnydale mall. Her companion is Daniel Osborne a known associate of hers and member of a local band." Batman said as he stepped out of the shadows placing a batarang in his belt. "She also spent a bit of time in a mental hospital as well."

"Okay nice to know." Superman said. "Anything on her abilities?"

"No," Batman returned with an annoyed growl. "Either they're relatively new development or someone's covered up for them."

"Now sister who are you and why we're you fighting with the Green Lanterns?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"I don't know, they attacked us why not ask them?" The blonde said as she checked her friend over.

"Killowog?"

"Hey, he's got a ring he has to be trained how to use it." The pink thing said casually.

"Well your attempts at wowing the new guy kind of back fired on you this time around." Superman noted to the figure with a glare. "Now fix this."

"Who are you sister? And how did you manage to knock Killowog into the dumpster like that?"

"Part of being the Slayer, it's my job to put the bad guy in their place." The small blonde said.

"A Slayer?" Diana said looking impressed. "Well met sister."

"Uh right." Buffy said. "Now what do the fashion disasters want with my friend?"

"We only want to take him and train him." One of the members said in annoyance.

"Tell you what sister, while your friend trains with the other Lanterns I shall train you in my homeland when you are done you may even be a match for Killowog."

"Seemed to be doing okay without any help." Buffy grumbled.

"He was barely using any power sister." Wonder Woman informed her. "Had he wanted to he could have dropped an entire building on you and there would have been nothing you could have done."

"Oh," Buffy said in disbelief she had been hitting him with some of her more powerful blows.

"Come now sister bid your companion goodbye and then we shall leave as well."

Buffy looked over at the group who were talking to a defiant musician. Oz glared at the other Green Lanterns stubbornly. "I'm taking my van." He returned to them nodding toward his purple vehicle. "Sides it's more comfy." He opened the door and hopped in.

Kyle chuckled as he saw that the newbie was heading into the back of his van and was tuning a guitar. "Well you heard him." He said as he caught the van and lifted it up. "Wonder why I never thought to try and go all jetsons before?" The artist mused. The others ignored a grumbling Killowog who was talking about people being scared and everything.

"So what happens to me?" Buffy questioned the others nervously she had heard the guy in black spouting off all sorts of information that she thought was supposed to be private. They might try and take her back and she wasn't ready for that.

"You return with me to my home where you shall complete your own warrior training." Wonder Woman informed the girl. "You need this child." She said before the girl could say anything.

* * *

Buffy smiled a bit as she hugged Oz. The Summer had been good for the both of them it seemed. Buffy had her fire back and Oz had an alertness he hadn't shown before. "So welcome to Titan Tower." Buffy said as she began to show him around. "The place is all state of the art it does stuff even I don't understand." She explained to her friend. "Part of going here though does allow us to go and be in a private school that we all have to go to regardless of what we may think. You'd think saving the world would get you an extra credit at the very east."

"Disappointing," Oz replied as he followed after her.

"By the way, when did you get the van done?" Buffy asked as she saw the green paint job that had been done to the once purple van.

"The other Lanterns on Earth had it done for me. Said if I was going to keep it that I should represent."

Buffy smiled at him. "Wow, we've been together for less than five minutes and I've already gotten two whole sentences out of you that's got to be a record for me." The two exchanged a smile at this. "So, you want to have a spar?" Buffy questioned hopefully. "I kind of want to show off what I can do now."

"Did you get more power?" Oz asked curiously as he looked her over.

Buffy blushed and tried to look innocent. "Maybe a little." She admitted to him. It was totally an accident though I had no idea that Zeus and Hades were going to make me pull those stunts for a prize like I got. I thought I was just supposed to have fun. Look at it this way I can now kind of keep up with you Mr. Galaxy Ranger."

"Did you go home?"

Buffy's smile faded at this. "Yeah I did. Mom's still mad at me and even more drunk than before she signed my guardianship over to Wonder Woman. The gang well they've given me a kind of mixed reaction. Giles is trying to be supportive but he's still upset over Jenny. Xander thinks that I was a coward for running away and should stay away but is always telling me I need to be back on the Hellmouth to save him." Buffy rolled her eyes in annoyance at this. "Willow is jumping back and forth on that one. You know one day we're friends and the next she's mad at me. Cordellia is still Queen C. She's glad I saved the world but I'm still a freak. She's also the only reason that the other two haven't been tossed into the hospital or killed. The new slayer is also a lot different as well." Buffy admitted to her friend. She's got a lot more flash and stuff when it comes down to her."Buffy looked down at her feet sighing still finding it hard to believe that her friends would desert her after she explained everything.

"Hnn." Oz returned. "Sparring?" He asked her.

Buffy smiled and brought him to another room. "So what exactly do you do now?"

Oz held his ring up. _"Green Lantern Oz is capable of creating hard light projections with the power of his will. Whatever his mind creates that is what he can form. The Lunar infection that he is afflicted with has also been dealt with so that he may now hold the transformation off if need be."_

"Okay that is so not fair, you're getting the ring to do your talking for you now?" Buffy put her hands on her hips and pouted at him while he just smirked at her. "Wait a minute lunar infection? You managed to beat the whole growly thing that's great."

"Thanks, you?" The Green Lantern asked her.

"Right, I'm stronger faster and all that I can also shoot lightning bolts and travel through or on shadows." Buffy explained to him. "I'm not on Wonder Woman's level but I can knock her back now if I need to and I can give Wonder Girl a run for her money."

* * *

"So we're fighting a demon that wants to end the world huh?" Buffy asked as she looked at the portal that was being created. "Sound like home if you ask me. Oz, think you can break them up before they get done?"

The Lantern nodded as his ring created a guitar and then formed amps and earplugs The werewolf began playing various tunes much to the amusement of the others as the power from the amps began to get to the other demons. their concentration broken and the sacrifice of the school bus could now slip through.

* * *

Buffy smiled as she looked over at Killowog. "Alright the rules of the game are this. You're allowed to armor up, shoot laser beam thingies, and fly. We're going to settle this once and for all."

The pink skinned alien smiled as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation. Last time they fought she was a low powered meta with just basic combat training with her abilities she now had real training and power and he could really cut loose on her without having to worry about hurting her. "Let's do this Poozer." He growled the two brawlers then charged at each other.


	41. Strange Ward

Strange Ward: When Buffy does her runner she meets up with Dr. Stephen Strange Sorcerer Supreme who takes her in and teaches her the rules of balance. Has team up with other Marvel Magicals as she works under him. Blade, Tigra Black Panther, Ghost Rider, (date with Wicca?) BTVS is a property of Joss Dr. Strange and all the other comic book related characters are property of Marvel which is a property of Disney. The same people that own Wolverine own Donald Duck can't you just see that parade?

* * *

Buffy Summers sighed as she looked at the tall buildings around her. She had left LA after a short time and headed further East stopping in various towns and cities to work for a few months before jumping back on the bus and heading further away from the hellmouth. She was now standing in New York City far away from anyone or anything that could harm her. She had tried her best to stay away from the various supernatural things that were out in the world, but there had been a few times that she had been forced to shelve her wants and help some people out. While in L.A she had saved a weapon maker that had given her a pair of bracelets that held daggers stakes and even a sword. It was a thanks for saving him gift, he didn't like being indebted to anyone and this would make the pair of them even. She hadn't wanted them, but had taken them hoping she wouldn't have to use them. Hopefully now that she was in New York she wouldn't have to worry about any of that kind of stuff though. Being here meant that she was protected by all of the various costumes that were living in the city. Here she was safe, here she could be just a girl.

The blonde smiled as she thought of that and walked through the busy streets. She found the newest dive of a motel. The room she had gotten had some burn marks on the wall, and what looked like knife or claw marks all over the place. It was cheap though because it had mutie cooties in it from what she understood from the sleazy landlord. She had listened to the speech of bringing friends cost extra, no being late on paying, and to always pay when he told her to. If she was short on cash there were other methods of paying as well. Yeah she had heard this speech so many times that it was starting to sound old to her. She locked the door and sighed as she leaned against it tiredly wondering if there was a protection ring that would want payment as well. If she needed to she would kick their asses, the only way they would win is if they had guns then she would consider paying up. Her powers would only go so far before she was outclassed with modern weapons. She now had to find herself a job hopefully something besides Diners maybe there would be something opened in retail.

The blonde stepped into a large building and looked at the ad again. It was a cleaning job. If she could get this job she could get away from the need of having guys leering at her the whole time. Hopefully the people at Stark Industries weren't too scary when it came to searching for a job and getting an interview. She nearly ran into a guy wearing of all things a red and gold cape. She didn't have the time to think about that though as she saw what was behind him. A couple of demons seemed to be interested in him in more ways than one if she was judging by the hungry way that they were looking at him, Moving in quickly she performed a high kick on one relieving it of its sword. She spun around and gutted the demon with one of her daggers before focusing on the other demon. She kicked the fallen sword into the air and the two began circling each other making swings at each other as they tested each other. Pulling back she threw the sword and watched as it skewered the demons head causing it to drop. The man that she had just saved groaned and pushed the dead demon off of himself and turned to look at her.

"Thank you for the help young one," I fear I may need your help again though." He told her ominously.

Buffy wanted to curse but chose not to. "What do you need me to do?" She asked reluctantly.

"I need you to hold that army of creatures off." He said nodding toward the shadows of a small force of demons heading at them. "I need you to do that while I focus my power on shutting the portal down so that we can stop all of this from becoming very bad. The longer that I do nothing the more likely that it will become permanent."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever you say big guy." Buffy huffed as she turned to face the demons. "I would rather you stop it from becoming a Hellmouth as well." She jibed at him as she summoned a pair of weapons to her hands. She thought that she had left this life behind the girl thought bitterly as she let her body move in and out of the demons holding the creatures off. She watched as cape boy had his cape flying in some unknown wind he chanted trying to break whatever spell it was that he was working on. One minute she was fighting and then they were gone. The blonde shook her head before gathering her things up. The magic guy groaned and finally climbed to his feet. The blonde realized that he was alright and slipped into the shadows and running away from the guy. She was done with the supernatural of the world she didn't need more of it chasing after her.

Dr. Steven Strange groaned as he climbed to his feet watching the girl run off. A pair of vampires appeared and charged at her the girl didn't even slow down though as a pair of stakes appeared in her hands and dusted them. The vampires were still turning to follow after her when they crumbled into dust. Strange followed after her and watched her for a minute before approaching her as he didn't want her mistaking him for another vampire. "Well done, you have great skill in battle against the forces of darkness for one so young." He complimented her.

The girl looked up at him angrily. "Leave me alone! I don't want to have anything else to do with your stupid world! I don't want to be the Slayer anymore! I am not going to let you drag me back into the misery and death that doing your kind of work brings. Just take all of your flashy tricks and leave me alone, there's nothing that you can say or do that I want to hear from you." With that she kicked out at him.

Dr. Steven Strange was a good martial artist, yet he was unable to stand against the blow of the girl as she smashed through his defense and sent him flying into a nearby trashcan. "I'm just a girl." The blonde said sadly in a defeated tone before making a break for it so that she wouldn't have to do anything with the Sorcerer.

Strange shook his head and climbed to his feet as he tried to get to his feet. The raw power that the girl had was impressive. She was easily as powerful as the Day-Walker was and he was stronger than an average vampire. The mystical power that she poured out meant that her power was not the result of some random mutant that needed the aide of Xavier and his ilk. No this was actually a problem that it seemed that he would actually need to attend to himself. Before he did that though, he wanted to consider a few things. She had called herself a Slayer a term he was unfamiliar with he would have to consult his books to figure out if there was any way that he could find out just what this Slayer was. Using the power of his cloak of levitation he rose into the air and headed back to his home.

* * *

Strange felt relief as he finally found what he was looking for. All of the information that he needed for the Slayer had finally been found after a few hours of research. The girl was apparently a warrior better known throughout the world as a Vampire Slayer. The Old One had known many of these warriors in his long life before he finally passed away. According to his research a Vampire Slayer was a creature of balance. They were demonically empowered innocent girls with all of the apparent gifts of a Day-Walker. She had enhanced strength, speed, healing, stamina, a demonic sensing ability, a natural affinity for weapons and combat training, perhaps even photographic reflexes, and had some form of prophetic dreams. Individually such powers were unimpressive particularly when you compared them to the abilities of some of the super humans and mutants of today against most minor demons and vampires though such a warrior would be more than enough to deal with the problems that they faced. However something had been changing with the spell lately and either the spell was weakening or something else was wrong as for the past hundred and fifty years these Slayers had been showing a marked decrease in their abilities. This weakness of Slayers was making certain creatures more bold. Had it not been for the recent emergence of other supernatural hunters and defenders in the last few decades there would likely be nothing left of the world for any of them to protect.

He now had a choice, he could find the young woman and find out why she was in New York and help her in what she needed or he could leave her be. She was young though and had seemed almost defeated he was unsure on whether or not he could so casually leave her to the world that was New York. While she may be an accomplished demon fighter the girl he had seen looked like she needed a friend. Wong would be of great service in that regard. Many a time had his faithful servant helped him when he had been psychologically worn down from his own battles. The Sorcerer Supreme looked questioning at the page one more time before he made his choice. He would contact the girl through her dreams with his astral projection form and see what she needed if she was fine then he would leave her however if she needed aide like he believed that she did then he would respond and aide her.

The man looked at the time and saw that it was three o'clock hopefully the girl would be asleep by now. Heading into his Inner Sanctum he hovered in the air and crossed his legs. Sitting like that he allowed his mind and soul to leave his body as he hunted for the presence that he had met earlier that day. As he moved through New York he brushed the minds of those that he knew personally like the Scarlet Witch, Black Knight, Tigra, Thor, Hercules, and T'Challa. He pressed on though and found the minds of other magic users that he had met that lived in the city. He finally found the trail of the girl and followed it idly noting the presences of Spiderman and Daredevil near where the girl was. Once his astral form was in the small apartment he found the girl and he moved toward her. He placed his ghostly hand on her head and entered into her dreams.

Strange watched as the girl was walking on the beach in the dying light of the sun wearing a simple white dress as she walked along the beach. She stopped and a figure stepped out of the shadows and held her. The pair exchanged a few words and he listened to them.

"Stay with me," the girl said.

"Always, even if you kill me." The man said, the girl the turned to face the man and then awoke.

Strange frowned as the eyes of the girl popped open he hadn't had the time he had hoped for to examine her mind as the dream had been rather short there had been no way to scan her mind for any memories or anything. He would have to wait for a while before he dared to try this again. He made sure his astral form remained hidden and watched as the girl sat and watched the night life through her window. The girl had a wooden stake that she was absently twirling around in her hand. The sorcerer frowned as he watched. The girl needed time it seemed but, there was little that he could do about that. For now he would have to wait until he had spoken with some other people in the business.

Strange opened his eyes and looked around himself as he centered himself. The girl had been so broken hearted the mystic approaching her would take a great deal of caution. In an ideal world he would brush the girl off to Xavier and then come back later for the girl. Somehow he doubted that would work though and that he would have to get himself involved in this mess before it got out of control. From his research he knew that Slayers were drawn to where they were needed whether they knew where it was that they were needed or not. If the girl had been moving on instinct then it was likely that she was needed here even more than she might believe.

Could the demonic and vampiric side of New York have risen so much without him knowing about it? He admitted that he rarely bothered with vampires due to the fact that for the most part they were annoyances compared to the upper level demons that he usually dealt with. A vampire didn't stand a chance against one of the Mindless Ones and they were considered foot soldiers to some of his enemies. Perhaps he had focused so much on the more cosmic level threats that he had forgotten to keep track of the various things that were happening within his own city. Perhaps he had been so busy dealing with the wild rabid dogs that he had forgotten to deal with the insects that followed along behind them.

He reached for the phone that he kept at hand and began dialing he would need help in dealing with the girl and whatever problems she was here to deal with. He would also needed to have someone to take the girl in. Agatha would be a good place to start and he could work his way down some of his contacts later. Strange rubbed his temples tiredly he had nearly exhausted his list of contacts many were willing to come if he needed their help in a fight yet nearly all of them told him it sounded as if he was the best suited for dealing with the matter of the emotionally shattered vampire hunter. Blade, and Ghost Rider were actually already on their way back to the city. Whatever had drawn the Slayer was also drawing the two of them back to the city as well which meant that the problem that he was facing had gone from low level threat to a mid level threat. There was still Xavier, however he somehow doubted that the telepath would understand what it was that the girl had to do. The man was a person that believed in coexistence and while a good dream for humans and mutants was not one that would work with humans, vampires, and demons. The only ones at Xavier's that he would trust would be Wolverine, Storm, Gambit, and Psylocke,. Many of the others were unwilling to do the darker aspect of the business. An aspect that they would try to block from the girl or treat her like an outcast for much like each of the others had been treated during their own times. The same holy attitude meant that a number of other heroes that would take the girl in were also barred from him. No, he would not do that to the girl as much as he hated it he was going to have to take the girl in himself. Providing that he could convince her to that is.

* * *

Strange was back in the meditation pose and soon he was sending his mind back out. He followed the trail much easier this time as he knew the mind and place where the girl would be. He found the girl already in bed and just closing her eyes. Hopefully she would rest longer than she had last night and he would be able to understand the girl better. The man took his position and allowed his astral form too head back to the small apartment building. He found the girl again and let his form to hover over the figure. The girl tossed and turned with discomfort and agony. He leaned down and entered into her mind once again. He saw that the girl was dreaming of a battle he watched and was impressed despite himself. He had to move on though before the dream forced her awake once again. He could only catch glimpses of her memories but he had to admit that they were most impressive. He watched as she battled creatures. He recognized some of the figures in the memories. He was somewhat surprised when he saw what looked like a mid level high demon being fought. He recognized the figure actually as a demon known as the Judge. A near invulnerable demon it had taken the Ancient One, Merlin, King Arthur, and several of his Knights and their armies had nearly died breaking the body apart. He moved on and watched other memories and had to admit that the girl had some amazing skill despite that it was obvious that her training was minor she had the skills of someone who had the knowledge of various martial arts but not the true training. He watched a flash of memory of a woman denying the girl. He had seen such things happen before the world of magic was only meant for the few and this woman was obviously not among those that used or understood magic. The girl merely took a breath and gripped a sword and headed out the door ignoring the woman with the wine glass in her hands.

Strange felt himself jerked back out of the mind watching he saw that the girl was starting to wake up again. He would have to make his move today he only hoped that the girl would allow him to help her and would not prove too difficult. From what he had gathered the girl had been through more than she should have had to and what was more despite having friends and allies she had carried much of the burden alone. He returned to his body with a thought and thought what he had learned from mind walking the Slayer. The girl had run from her responsibilities, but she had not been properly prepared to face her enemy either. He would guess that the stress had just gotten to her. He understood this all too well as he had not grown up in the world of magic and in his first years of training he had been somewhat overwhelmed. He had the luxury of training for seven years by the Ancient One though before being thrown into combat. In a way this girl reminded him much of Spiderman. Great power and responsibility thrust onto them and having to figure things out as they came along. Many of the other lone heroes had the advantage of having trained several years before becoming heroes. Even the Fantastic Four had the contacts and resources to properly train themselves. This girl had been training in what looked like a library. Most of her skills were field skills and any soldier would tell it was a dangerous way to get training as you were just as likely to die as you were to get the training and experience that you needed.

It was tempting to go and retrieve the girl however before he did that he needed to have a bit more information on it was that he was dealing with. There could be more to the story than what he had learned and he wanted to see what else there was too it. He was going to investigate this Hellmouth that the girl had been stationed at and see what kind of world that she had fled from. Centering himself again his Astral Form left his body and headed for the other side of the country. He found the small town and then focused on the various people in it. He started at the mind of Joyce Summers and was both delighted and disappointed at what he found there. The woman was sorry that she had forced the girl to choose however in her mind she was already trying to find ways to convince the girl that the life and destiny that had been chosen for her was not what she was meant to be. The Sorcerer turned his inner eye away from the woman sad that she could not accept what her daughter was.

He found the ones that the girl cared for the Watcher was up and going through various contacts doing his best to find the girl. Where the woman was content to let others do the work of finding the girl, the man had no doubt about finding the girl or that she was somewhere fighting the good fight. He was more concerned though that she was losing herself in the fight against the darkness and that she would lose what made her original. In his thoughts the older gentleman had no doubt that the girl was out there. A good mentor he perhaps needed to allow others to help him in the training but otherwise a good person.

Strange then turned his focus on the other teens that had fought and helped the young demon fighter. The boy Xander was just that a boy he was a dreamer one who saw things in black and white except when it came to his friends. He saw Buffy as a hero like from a comic book and didn't believe that she had any true faults. He had threatened her a few times and shown backbone from time to time but those bouts of being realistic always paled when he allowed himself to catch up. The boy was looking for something to believe in something to fight in. The problem was though he rarely saw any reason to make himself better. Yet he was more than willing to be the shoulder to cry on the man that kept spare weapons ready. With a bit of growing this boy might be worth having around but as he was he was as much a threat as he was a help.

The man then turned himself toward the one known as Willow. He frowned as he watched the girl's aura. The girl had a dark aura as if she had been delving into dark magics that only the most experienced of mages dare try and only then if they were prepared to deal with the consequences. The girl needed someone to teach her the right and wrong of magic the fact that she smashed magic around to do what she wanted also was disturbing. He ignored that and focused on the mind of the girl. He had to admit it was much like seeing inside the mind of Tony Stark or Reed Richards. Her mind was so alive with thoughts and ideas that it almost swept him away. He focused on her thoughts and emotions dealing with Buffy and disliked what he saw. The Slayer was merely her trip for power while she genuinely cared for the other girl and had a bond that fighting for your life gave you there was a darkness there as well. She was using the Slayer to become noticed to become more in control. He delved deeper into the mind and found a girl who enjoyed the feeling of power that she got from saving the world and knowing the most. He also noticed that the girl encouraged everyone of them to use her as a crutch so that she would always be needed. The Slayer and the boy were both smarter than they let many others think and if they allowed themselves to not be distracted they would be true fighters.

The next mind that Strange infiltrated was of a girl surrounded by the best. He found that Cordellia Chase was everything that she liked to pretend to be and then not. She was a realist and saw things in the true harsh light of reality. If Nick Fury had a child out in the world then this girl would have been a runner up for the position. She lacked skills and spent more time running and providing a sound board for plans than anything else but she had a good analytical mind as well. She also had many sources of information that she could easily sweet talk into doing what she wanted them to. She was a fighter one that would be worth having at your side.

Oz the musician was interesting while he may not talk much his mind was always running. Much like Spiderman he was a genius but unappreciated for his skills and thoughts. From what he had gained from the Slayer though he knew that she respected the werewolf for his opinion and often put more thought into what he had to say when he did say something. The young man had a werewolf curse and was currently doing his best to not let it define who he is but let himself become someone on his own. The young man respected the Slayer and seemed to also be of the belief that the girl merely needed some time to mourn and heal, and that in time she would return to all of them and they would then help her to heal the rest of the way. The werewolf was interesting and would be a pleasure to figure out but now was not the time for that. He had nothing else to do here.

He paused as he prepared to return his astral form back to New York, he felt a great power nearby and was tempted to look at it but reasoned that it was something that he could inspect later. The Mayor looked up from the pile of paper work that he was doing as he felt a powerful force brush against the wards that he had around city hall. The amount of power was impressive he would have to watch himself if there was a new player in town or heading this way he wouldn't want to get caught unprepared.

Letting his feet drop to the floor as his Astral Form returned to his body he left the Inner Sanctorum. He knew what he had to do now, he had to go and bring the girl back into a fight she was running from. She needed to see that there were others out there and that she was not alone. Coming to this City was probably the best thing for her to do. He only hoped that he survived the experience of dealing with the girl some of the memories that the Watcher had supplied him with made him wonder for how long that he would be able to retain his sanity.

"Wong, prepare the car in the morning." The Mystic ordered of his man servant. "We have a champion to retrieve and help."

"Of course Master." The Oriental man said bowing before the Sorcerer as he strode past.

* * *

Buffy opened her door and began to mentally curse as she saw the guy in the cape standing outside her door. She was tempted to shut the door in his face but doubted that a guy who could stop a hellmouth from forming would have a lot of problems with getting into the small room that she was renting. So despite what she thought of the guy she pulled the door open and allowed him to enter. The blonde noticed that he was accompanied by a much shorter man bald who was merely waiting. The way he was standing though let the blonde know that when it came to the physical stuff this as the guy to watch out for. The blonde was distracted from him though when the magic guy seated himself at the small table.

"Have a seat Miss Summers we need to talk." The man said in a tone that would brook no argument.

The blonde reluctantly took a seat turning the chair so that she could watch both of the men. In a way she felt like she was back in the principles office just waiting for her punishment to be decided. "So, what's the what?" She asked him curiously. "Are you here to send me back to Sunny-Hell? Cause if you are I can tell you now I'm not going and I will throw you through that window if you suggest it."

Strange quirked an eyebrow at that statement before focusing on the conversation. "I have no intention of returning you to Sunny-Hell as you call it Slayer." The man returned to her. "Nor have I informed any of the people connected with your side of the supernatural world about you even being in the city." He added as a way to hopefully earn her trust.

"Then why are you here if not to send me back, and if you say its because you need my help I'll throw you through the door while its still shut." The blonde told him coldly crossing her arms and glaring at him just daring him to say he needed her help.

Strange let a small smile slip onto his face. "On the contrary, I have no wish to have help from you at this time. I only asked you in the alley because it made things easier. The fact that you had already taken those other two demons down before was the reason I asked you."

"Right," Buffy drawled out unconvinced. "If that's true then what is it you want now?"

Strange nodded at her the girl was getting straight to the point. "Whether you want your powers or not you have them and from what I have seen are rather skilled with their use at the moment. However that is not why I am here. You need a proper place to live." He informed her glancing around the room she was using. "In that manner I shall provide you with basic training and schooling. From what I gather, it is the least that you deserve. I cannot repair your life, but I can help you as you determine what you intend to do with it from now on."

"What if I were to just leave?" The Slayer questioned him.

"And go where back to the Hellmouth?" Strange scoffed at that particular idea. "You would be forced to accept things as the others of your group wanted and you would have to make your life according to their whims."

"What do I get out of all of this," Buffy pressed on, "or more importantly what do you get out of it?"

"I get the time to study you, and more importantly learn some of the lesser problems in the supernatural world." Strange explained to her. "I have spent the last few years dealing with the cosmic and shall continue to do so, but I wish to find out about some of the other things. I also shall not allow someone who is a part of my mystical responsibility to live like this. As the Slayer you are below me in the level of Champions, but that does not mean that I shall be satisfied while you live in this squalor. You shall be taken to my mansion where your training and schooling will be done."

"In other words all of your fancy words were just a load of crap and you're telling me that I have to follow your orders." Buffy said.

"Yes," Strange said his patience wearing thin. "You need help little Slayer. Others with your duties are given a few years of training and that is what you shall receive when I deem you ready we shall continue this conversation but as of the moment you are my responsibility." Strange said as the girl tried to dodge around the table and intimidate him with her speed and strength. He let loose a flare of power and the girl nearly fell back onto the floor in her rush to back away from him. "Now go and gather your things." He ordered her. The Slayer opened her mouth to retort but a glare and another display of power had her scurrying to comply.

"Master. was that really nessasary?" Wong questioned from where he was as he watched the girl.

Strange nodded his head. "I have little time to deal with the girl and her attempts of resisting my offer she needs someone to help her right now and I did it the only way that I knew how. Her power is predator based meaning that she was more willing to do what a bigger and more powerful predator orders her to do. Did you not see the way she lowered her head as she finally agreed to follow my commands?"

"Be careful master, there are sometimes predators that bite when they are caged." Wong cautioned the Sorcerer Supreme.

"Indeed I shall have to be careful." Strange agreed with his friend. "I want you to use tomorrow to get her any weapons and equipment she may need along with any clothing she may need. After that I want you to contact Iron Fist, I want the two of you to evaluate her skill level and determine where she is and what type of further training that she needs."

"Yes Master." Wong bowed to his leader, the man stood up just as the blonde reentered the room a black bag in her hands.

* * *

Strange looked at the door to the apartment building before knocking on the door. He knew that the people here considered him an ally and not a friend despite the fact that he had mentored one of them and helped another enough times to be considered a mentor. A tall blonde college girl opened the door. The bright smile that she had been wearing moments ago faded as quickly as possible. "Dr. Strange." The girl said respectfully. "To what do I owe the pleasure of you here?"

"Jennifer, I have a small favor to ask of you." The Sorcerer Supreme admitted to the girl.

"Very well come on in, and we'll here you out." The girl said gesturing him in. The Sorcerer nodded his thanks and was led to a small living room where two other girls were sitting. There was his former apprentice the Indian beauty Topaz and the leather wearing half demon daughter of Satana, and of course Jeniffer Kale. Combined these three made up the magical team or coven known simply as Witch.

Strange sighed he knew that none of these witches trusted him and he had to admit that he had overreacted in his dealings with them expecting them to follow his orders despite everything that was going on at the time. "I need your help in something, however it is strictly voulantary."

"Yeah, what or who is it that you want us to kill for you now Doc?" Satana questioned only mildly interested in what the man had to say.

"I have recently come upon a young teenage hero and have her living in my house."

"And what, you want us to babysit her or give her lessons freeing you up from having to train your newest student?" Jennifer questioned him in annoyance.

"No, I need you to take her shopping actually." Strange said slightly embarresed. "I have no idea what a teenager needs and I have even less idea what it is that one that is a Vampire Slayer needs."

Jennifer froze and Satana dropped her lighter at this. "The Slayer?" The pair echoed in disbelief.

"Please tell me we're not talking about Buffy Summers here." the Succubus pleaded of the Sorcerer. "Not the guardian of the hellmouth Slayer."

"You've heard of her then?" Strange commented in surprise since he himself had not heard of her before.

"Hello I was a witch in California!" Jennifer spat at him in anger. "What supernatural person in California hasn't heard of her? She took on the Three, Lothos, the Judge, the Master and Luke. What's more she's done all that and won!"

"Yeah, they even talk about her down in hell." Satana said from where she was sitting. "They say that she's taken on demon Legends and won. No can understand her either as she's beaten demons that are supposed to be out of her ability level."

"The only question I have is what are you doing with such a hero?" Jennifer questioned the Sorcerer.

"I have taken her in for the time being because she is somewhat emotionally spent." Strange said cryptically not wanting to reveal the truth. "However, if she is going to stay with me I find that she will need a few more things and you are the best people I can think of to take a teenage girl shopping."

"Shopping?" The three girls said perking up at the offer.

"You are paying right?" Satanna questioned him shrewdly.

"Indeed," the man said as he handed his credit cards over to Topaz of all of them he thought that he could trust her the most in doing the right thing.

"Well lets get the kid and get going then." Satanna said as she leaped to her feet ushering them all forward.

* * *

Buffy walked into the room reporting for the Doc and came up short as she saw the two men sitting in the hallway. One was a black guy that screamed bad ass. The sword on his back made that hard to ignore. The other guy was dressed in biker leathers and looked like the kind that could take a hit and that wouldn't mess with you as long as you didn't mess with him. "Ah, is this a bad time?" She questioned as she saw the Doc exit his special room.

"No Buffy this is the perfect time." Dr. Strange said with a smile as he looked at his charge. "I want you to meet two of your fellow demon fighters. This is Blade he's a half vampire, the other is Johnny Blaze better known as the Ghost Rider. The two of them are here to help with some business that I am dealing with and to test you."

"This is the Vampire Slayer that you were telling me about?" The black man questioned as he eyed the small blonde up and down in disbelief. "From the way you described her I was expecting someone a little bigger than a half sized midget. I doubt it would take even one real punch for me to knock her out."

"Says the guy who has to wear all of the bad ass clothing." Buffy sniped back at him. "I mean sseriously are you over compensating or something? I've known vampires that didn't need half of the stuff your wearing to be tough makes one wonder if you aren't just a lot of hype."

The guy in the motorcycle jacket chuckled a bit at that as he offered her his hand. "I'm Johnny, can I call you Buffy?"

The blonde turned away from exchanging death glares with the damphir and took the hand. "I'm Buffy Mr. Blaze."

"Its Johnny," The man repeated with a craggy grin. "I'm not an old man yet, or if you want to you can call me Blaze."

Buffy turned to look toward Dr. Strange. "So why are they here to train me?" She questioned.

"Because, Blade has been fighting royal or pureblood vampires for about fifty years now. He is probably one of the most experienced vampire hunters in the world." Strange explained nodding to the figure. "I thought that he could help you on your vampire knowledge and how past to combat them. Johnny on the other hand is…"

"I'm here to be the understanding shoulder you can trade sob stories with." Blaze said, cutting the Sorcerer Supreme off from his explanation. "I can understand how it feels to have some power stuffed into you and be forced to go out there at night and fight the various forces of darkness. I know what it's like not to have a choice about what you became. I admit that there are a few differences in what we are and how we came about. I was tricked into my power while you were just given your power and thrown into the world. Neither one is really good thing to happen though. Neither one of us was trained for the job we were just given the power and expected to do it."

Buffy smiled it would be nice to have someone who understood her somewhat. Maybe this guy understood what it meant to be her.

* * *

Strange rubbed his eyes as he read over the files. "So what you're saying then is that the test is supposed to ensure that the Slayer is responsible and deserving of their power and that after that they are supposed to receive their full power once this test of theirs is done?" He asked the other mage who nodded his head.

"Yes Dr. Strange that's the gist of it all. If the Slayer is found not to have passed the test though then they either kill the girl or they allow her to continue hunting as she was before. She must continue fighting with her powers as they were. The fact is few enough survive the test anymore as it is usually some of the more vicious and unstable vampires that are chosen for the test. Its like the Council don't want any of the girls to rise above what they are. The Slayer needs someone to teach them how access their power though and the Council won't help them with that final step. It's part of why they are forced to learn so much meditation during that time. It's to prepare them for meeting with the First Slayer and the source of the Slayer power."

Strange looked out across the city for a moment deep in thought. "She has already had her proving trials then, she defeated her one true love when it really mattered that alone should be enough for all those involved to care. I shall be finding the ceremony at once and give her the power that is hers by right. These Watchers have no right to block her power when she has more than earned the right to have her power at full." The man declared .

"Be careful Strange, the Watchers Council has many and different allies. These people won't like you taking their reason that makes special away from them. They may try and take her from you if you start doing their job for them. It is one thing to do battle with beings that want to rip holes through reality it's another playing with political animals like the Council."

"They're welcome to try, but I have Murdock and Walters working on her custody. The mother tried to mess things up with us but I dealt with her by showing her the truth of things. If I have to I'll deal with them as well. She is my responsibility and I will not fail her. Did you know the Council only supplied her with basic weaponry in her fight? And rather than acquiring a building to do the training they had her training in the school library. With the resources they had they could have given her any number of tools to help her in the fight rather than leave her floundering."

* * *

"Buffy I want you to meet King T'Challa, the bearer of the power of the Black Panther." A man dressed all in black with a cat like mask and short cape nodded at the Slayer. "There is also Tigra the Champion of the Cat People." A woman in a bikini smiled at the Slayer. The blonde blinked a couple of times as she looked at the woman she looked like a cross between a tiger and human woman. She had the shape of a woman but she had orange and black striped fur, cat eyes, claws on her hands and feet ears sticking up on her head and oh yeah a giant tail flipping back and forth. The woman smiled at her flashing a set of deadly fangs at the Slayer.

"Um hi?" Buffy squeaked out as she looked the pair over wondering what it was that they needed her here for.

"Greetings." Black Panther said nodding at the girl.

"Hey," Tigra smirked at the girl. "So why did you ask us to come down here doc? There are other things that we can be doing today."

"I need you to train Buffy here on how to connect with the power within her." Strange explained to them. "At full power Buffy here is somewhere between yourself Tigra and Spiderman. However she has to go within her own mind and soul and connect with the source of the power and ask for their blessing. I thought that there was no one better than the two of you about requesting the blessing for your powers."

"Sure we can get her started Doc, the rest will have to be up to her though." Tigra said with a feral smile.

Buffy felt her mouth go dry at the look and suddenly wished she didn't have to go and do this training that the doc was insisting that she have. She was strong and fast enough as it was she didn't need to go and up her powers any. She was fine as she was being Slay Gal she didn't need the extra slayer juice.

* * *

Buffy looked as Tigra and Dr. Strange entered the room. The blonde stretched a bit and grunted as she felt muscles that had an energy that she wasn't familiar with. "So, what's the stitch?"

Strange waved a hand over the girl and watched for a minute as parts of her body glowed in a variety of colors. "If my scan is correct, your body has nearly completed adapting to the change. For the time being I want you to work on moving around slowly as it will likely be rather difficult for you when you consider everything that is going on with your body. In time you will learn to live with the enhanced senses but for now they may feel somewhat overwhelming you'll have to learn to block that out along with the host of other things that you have to deal with."

"So what do you think that my power levels are now?" She asked curiously.

"Now that you have opened the gates to your abikities I would theorize that your powers will make you the near equal of Tigra. This enhancement in your powers will mean that your enemies will now be much more powerful from now on. I would suggest you prepare yourself with dealing with vampires of the royal lines from now on as I doubt you'll be dealing with the demonic type."

"So what exactly are we talking about?" Buffy questioned with interest. Can I shoot laser beams now or maybe fire balls?" She asked hopefully.

Strange chuckled a bit at the excited air the girl had the training she had gone through had changed her so much from a girl who hated and feared her abilities. She could now look at her abilities and get excited about them instead of the false enthusiasm that she used to display when she talked about her powers. Those are indeed possibilities however I doubt it in fact I would think you more likely to be able to travel through shadows or have claws than either of those skills."

Buffy gave him a sour look and crossed her arms. "Fine, spoil my fun. The girl grumbled at the man.

Strange shook his head wondering how the girl could change so quickly in her moods sometimes. He pressed on in his explanation though. "You'll be faster, stronger, more agile, and regenerate at faster levels than before. I think that there is a chance for your senses which are only slightly higher than an average humans will now surge to a new level as well." He added as an afterthought.

Buffy curled her nose up at that. You mean I'll be able to track people by smell?"

Strange hid a smirk as he remembered that this was one of the skills that she had teased Blade about and how gross she always thought that it was. "Yes Buffy, you'll be able to track by smell."

"And how do I train these kinds of abilities?" Buffy questioned in confusion. "I mean with the add ons to my other powers I guess it will be just retraining my body but the enhanced sense I have no idea."

"That is rather simple I have gotten Tigra, Blade, Daredevil, T'Challa, and Logan to agree to take you on a hunting trip." Dr. Strange said with a smirk. "They will teach you how to better distinguish the various sounds and smells that you will need to learn the differences to."

Buffy winced at this. "Hunting trip, as in camping?" The city girl whined at him.

"Indeed, I think that it will be good for you to do it." Strange said.

"By the way Doc, what's it mean when your spirit animal merges with you at the same time?" Buffy asked him curiously.

Strange turned and gave her an evil eye. "You only now thought to tell me of this?" He asked her in annoyance.

"Well we were kind of busy with figuring everything else out." Buffy defended herself sheepishly.

"It could mean many things however what it most likely means is that it added some of its powers and gifts to you heightened abilities. Much like the Panther adds its power to T'Challa. Just what kind of animal was it anyways?" Strange asked her curious as to what other abilities that she might have added into her skill set.

"A cougar," Buffy said she screwed her head up for a moment in thought. "Yeah I'm pretty sure it was cougar." She said with more confidence.

"Very well then, we shall have to prepare for your spirit animal adding to your power. A camping trip would be all the more important now though as it may help the two of you connect better. You're going, no arguments." He added before she could argue with him on the subject over the matter as she was likely to.

Dr. Strange stared down at her as she laid herself down on the bed and took up a healing trance that he had shown her. The power would help her be a full power and would let her body change easier and faster when she was done. Dr. Strange looked down at her proudly she had come far from the broken child he had forced into his home a few months ago. She was almost ready to be on her own and fight the darkness again. Oddly enough though he was reluctant to let her go after all that he had done to put her on the path that she needed to be at. He would have to find some appropriate weapons for her when the time came for her to rejoin the battle. He had hoped that she would take the mantle up again but now that it had happened he found himself reluctant to let it happen. Still he had to remain strong for her. This was for her and for the world.

* * *

Buffy Summers ignored everyone as she entered Willy's Alibi Room. She knew that it was like flashing a sign at everyone that she was back, but at the moment she found she just didn't care. If they all wanted to run out and scream that she was back that was fine with her. She let out a laugh as she saw two such demons rush into the sewer entrance. The blonde ignored everyone as she pulled herself up to a seat. She waited patiently as the bartender nervously approached her.

"Slayer," Willy said in a nervous greeting. "Long time no see pretty one." He complimented wonder what kind of questioning he was about to get.

"Yeah, I've been out and about lately handling real problems." Buffy told him with a grin.

"Real problems?" Willy questioned fishing for information on where she had been. "There are places that have bigger problems than a hellmouth? You do realize that the thing was almost opened again this year right? So where have you been where this is minor stuff kid?"

"I'll tell you later Willy." Buffy told him. "What can you tell me about the Mayor though? I hear he has some rather interesting connections to the supernatural world, and that he plans on joining them in a whole new way. I can't think of any other reason for him to have acquired the full set of the Books of Ascension."

"Ah yeah you heard about that did you?" The bartender wondered how much information she really had. He looked her over for a moment and wasn't sure what to think. She wore basic black clothes yet there was an almost uniformed look to the clothes. The bracers on her arms, the large belt full of pouches holding who knows what, and the pair of battle axes on her back didn't make anyone feel comfortable either. She had tossed her innocent cheerleader look away and now looked like she was more than able to handle herself. She now looked the part of the Slayer that she really was and that was a scary thought.

"Yeah I did." Buffy returned.

"He's playing it close to his chest, the only thing people know for sure is that there's supposed to be an eclipse during the graduation and the next or final step will happen then. No one can do anything about him until then though he's immortal until that happens. After that though, who knows."

"Cool," Buffy said as she laid some cash on the counter. "Maybe next time I'll smash your face in for old times sake." She offered perkily as she got up to leave.

"Wait, don't you want to hear about your friends?" The bartender asked curiously.

Buffy smirked at him a bit before she slid back into her seat. "Go ahead Willie, astound me with your knowledge." She teased waving him to start talking.

The weasel nodded and thought for a minute before he began talking. "Well first there's the Harris kid. Without you around to save him all the time he finally grew a pair of his own and stepped up and accepted responsibility for his actions. Seems that the shadow that you cast was keeping him down for the most part. He just needed his chance to try and be appreciated for what he could do. Probably has to do with the fact that he was nearly killed saving the redhead and realized he had to do something since you weren't coming back anytime soon as well. Kid's become quiet the sniper these days, you never know when a Harris bolt will end up in you. Crossbows and rifles are what he uses along with the occasional trap he keeps everyone on guard. Rumor has it that the Council is considering putting him on one of their wet teams.

"The red head on the other hand has taken up with the Watchers and become the nice little magic student, and when she ain't doing that she's trying to tell the others what to do and how. She's become something of a rising star in the magical community. She tried to lead the group for a while, but that job eventually fell to the new Slayer and the Cheerleader. Between the two of them they decide how things are done despite what the new Watcher and Red would like to think about it all.

"Giles?" Buffy asked worriedly, a new Watcher might mean that her Watcher had left. While she had the Doc now, she would like to think that there was something special between her and Giles, a bond that linked them together.

"He's still here, he works more as an advisor these days though. He got stuck in a fight on his own and was nearly killed a few months back. If it hadn't been for the werewolf he never would have made it out. He finally accepted that he's gotten too old to jump into the battle field anymore though and is stuck on research and counter spells. Your werewolf is now an official member of the group and does most of the computer work these days from what I hear."

"My mom?"

The bartender let his head sag at this. "Sorry slayer thought you already knew about her. Demons figured that you weren't coming back and made a run on her one day Slayer. Wanted to make an example of her now that you were gone. Word is that Spike was leading the group and buried an ax into her head. Your old partner Angel tried to stop them, but all he could do was watch since she wouldn't invite him in until it was too late. Harris and Angel hunted them all down and killed them though. When it came to Spike they particularly vicious in their revenge though. You know those dunking booths you see at the fair?" At her nod he continued. "They dipped him into one of those that they had filled Holy Water. They say it was like dropping him in a vat of acid. Harris said that he was dipped whatever that means."

Buffy nodded stonily at this. "Movie reference also means no more kid gloves. I had heard rumors that Angel was back, any ideas how that happened?"

"None that anybody wants to share; the fact that it was the souled version makes it all the more curious though." Willy informed her.

"So, who's the new Slayer now?" Buffy asked him curious on who had her old job now.

"Kid by the name of Autumn, she's pretty young but she gets the job done. The Slayer before her the one that came after the Kendra girl, the one I told you should be a model with you." Willy smiled a bit in remembrance of the dark skinned Slayer that had saved him from Angel. "Anyways, the newbie was Killed by Kakistos an ancient vampire. She messed up his stuff in Boston and tracked her down here. Word is he sliced her up a little bit at a time and fed her to some pet crocodiles of his."

"Yeah I've heard of him." The blonde returned. "A friend of mine dealt with him up in Salt Lake City. "Looks like I owe him a drink for avenging a slayer."

"You know the Day-Walker?" Willy hissed out in disbelief remembering the story of who had taken that particular vampire down. That was information worth a lot. The Day Walker had few allies the fact that he worked with the Slayer was some of the biggest news to hit town since the entire Ascension thing started up.

"It's a small world." Buffy returned impishly to the bartender who was already trying to calculate how much that information was worth to the various things that came here for information. She then stood up. "Thanks for the info Willy, but I really got to go now there are others out there waiting for me."

"Yeah sure," Willy returned to her. "Hey kid," he called out to her causing her to turn around, "be careful alright? If he destroys everything it would be bad for business."

"Always Willy," Buffy returned with a grin before she walked out the door.

* * *

Buffy sighed as she watched all of the various weapons bounce harmlessly off of the Snake Mayor. The counter attack of the students was rather impressive to watch. Her friends really had done a great job but his hide was too thick for any of the attacks to get through. The blonde watched as flame throwers, and crossbow quarrels continued to rain onto his impervious body.

"Thank god Spider-man's not here. I can almost hear him making snake politician jokes." Blade said as he stood beside her.

"Awe you killed the mood for them now." Buffy complained to him as she turned back to watching Snyder getting swallowed. "Is it bad of me to enjoy watching him finally get it?" She asked the others curious if it made her a bad person.

"No," Blade said, "if he had lived through this I probably would have shot him anyways."

The others remained quiet the rules for the supernatural world were different than the rules for the rest of the heroes and sometimes they had to accept deaths and what not as a part of the game. Most of them would also admit to having enjoyed seeing at least one person die at one point or another in their lives. "Take down the cloaking shield." Black Panther ordered to the three witches. "It's time we made ourselves known. Ghost Rider, Tigra, and Slayer you keep the serpent busy. Blade, stay away from the vampire known as Angel, otherwise have fun. Black Knight you're on kid patrol and you three witches feel free to take potshots." The King of Wakanda ordered.

The serpent leaned down to glare at Tigra and Slayer. The two cocked their fists back and slammed them into his jaw sending him rocking into the fist of Ghost Rider who was waiting with his own fist at the ready sending the demon rocking back toward the other two. The group did this for a while ignoring the people that were watching them whale away on the giant serpent that had grown out of the body of the mayor.

"Hey Ghost Rider what you think your Hellfire or Penance Stare would mess this guy up some?" Buffy shouted, as she and Tigra mule kicked the head back toward the part demon who was waiting for the serpent. "Cause I gotta say, playing tether ball with this guy's head is getting to be kind of boring. What do you think Tigra?"

"Kid has a point." The feline heroine agreed with her little protégé. "Can you do it?"

"Only one way to find out." Ghost Rider said, as he pulled his chain out and began spinning it in the air above his head before launching it letting it wrap itself around the body of the serpent several times before it stopped. The chain didn't seem to be doing anything other than to hold the giant serpent in place. The mayor seemed to be laughing at him for a moment as if the thought that the chain he carried would actually be able to hurt him. He was suddenly covered in flames as the hellfire from the chain began burning away at the body of the demon.

As the flames died every one of the vampires froze in fear. No one wanted to deal with someone that could fight a pure demon and win. "Ghost Rider, why don't you take a breather? We'll handle the rest of these guys." Tigra offered, as she extended her claws and looked at the army of vampires eagerly.

Buffy laughed as she held out her arms and her enchanted battle axes appeared in her hands. "Yeah, besides you take the fear out of the rest of us big guy." The blonde teased the fallen angel as she rushed at the remains of the Mayor's army. "And since Thor, Hercules, and Dr. Strange, are busy elsewhere you're the big gun and we need you ready if something else happens."

"Very well," the flaming skull replied as he summoned his bike and sat and watched the fight.

While the battle raged Buffy found herself facing a surprised looking Scooby gang who were huddled together to cover each other's backs. "Hey guys, miss me?" She chirped as she charged through the vampires trying to take them out. She danced with a grace that none of the others had ever seen her use as she moved in and out of the mass of vampires that were attacking.

"Yeah, actually we have Buffster." Xander said with a grin, he then raised his hand and pressed a button on a remote and the others watched as the sprinkler system kicked in and the vampires began roaring in pain. "Holy Water," the youth explained getting a smile from his friend. The others looked at Angel who had managed to move his fight inside the school so that he was safe from the holy water.

"Loving the new you Xan." Buffy said with a smile as she spun slicing the legs off two vampires that had tried to sneak up on her. "Though a part of me can't help but wonder if you just didn't want to see me fighting while wet."

"Merely a bonus feature Buff." Xander returned to her.

"We have to compare notes later on and see how things are going with you and what we can do to make you even scarier to the vamps." The blonde said.

"Sounds like a meeting I'll love." Xander said. "Oh yeah, sorry about what I told you last time."

Buffy nodded at him as she cut into more vampires it had to be done and "I'm still pissed about that by the way." She informed him as she slammed her knee into another vampire.

"Which is why I bring it up here and now, where there are lots of others that you direct your murderous attention to." Xander told her with a smile as he cut the holy water off allowing Angel and the vampires that had fled inside to return to the battle.

* * *

Buffy sighed as she gathered her things and to enter the portal that Dr. Strange had conjured to take them back. The Scoobies had been her family but they weren't anymore. She now had big sisters in the form of the witches, cool older aunt and Uncles in the form of Tigra, Johnny, Hercules and Blade serious over protective uncles in Iron Fist, Thor and T'Challa and a weird father daughter relationship with Dr. Strange. Her best friends were mutants, runaways and others people with powers and she couldn't be happier. Learning to accept her place in the world and allowing her powers to merge with her had probably been one of the smartest things that she had ever done. She only wished that in her growing she hadn't had to leave her old friends behind. They had grown in their own ways though to better fight on the hellmouth. She had grown to fight threats wherever they were found.


	42. Woke Up In Vegas Challeng: Power Rangers

Woke Up in Vegas Challenge: Power Ranger

* * *

Buffy groaned as she felt the monster of all headaches in her head. She paused as she tried to remember what she had been doing last night to make her have the headache from the hell mouth. Lets see she had been sent to Vegas to chase down some particularly nasty vampires that had been killing off some of the biker gangs and what not. It had taken her two weeks to find them all and the final battle between them and her had been a doozy she had lost her mini slayers who hadn't treated the mission as very serious. One of them was stuck in ICU while the other was in the morgue. Feeling depressed over everything that had happened she had found a nearby bar without any of the glitz that most of the Vegas bars had and had started downing drinks.

Let's see what happened after that? Oh yeah there had been a bar fight between her and some of the Hells Angels. The fight had spread and they had been joined by some other bikers The fight hadn't been to bad but after that Buffy had cut loose and that was all she remembered. She slowly rolled over and noticed for the first time the rather hard and muscular body that she was leaning into.

"Please be a dream." She muttered as she turned to look down and noticed that there was a most notable lack of clothing. She slowly turned to look at the guy that she had allowed to drag her into his room and looked at him curiously. He had dark brown hair that was similar to some of the hairstyles she had seen soldiers wear. He had wide powerful shoulders that would make even Riley jealous she would guess that he was some type of body builder. As she studied his face she noticed he had an ear stud in his right ear and a gold cross on a chain.

Shaking her head she winced as she figured that was probably a bad idea. Light glinted off something and she winced again. There on her hand was something that should not be there a golden band was wrapped around that finger on that hand. Looking over at her companion she saw a matching ring on his hand. This was so not good the very reason that she told Dawn that she couldn't come was now laughing at her face. She looked around and found her pants shirt and purse. Her panties she noticed on the other side of the room along with her bra. Deciding she could go commando rather than wandering around the room with some unknown guy without any clothes. She headed for the bathroom and quickly dressed wondering what she was going to do now. As she opened her purse to search for her phone she found several papers that hadn't been there the night before. It was a marriage certificate. Looking it over she saw her name and next to it was another. Jason Lee Scott. She bit her lip with worry and then looked toward the phone that was in her purse. She drew it out and flicked it open and her hopeful face failed as she saw the phone refuse to turn on. Her battery had run down and now she was without anyone to talk to except for the sleeping figure in the other room.

Jason groaned as he felt someone shifting around next to him and then get up and leave. He waited for the click of the door before he sat up. This was not good the young man though as he climbed to his feet. He had come to Vegas to see an ex girlfriend not to start sleeping around with people he didn't know and he was pretty sure he didn't know who the small blonde that had just slipped into the bathroom was. His head hurt like everything but he had more important things to do he thought as he found his jeans and shirt slipping them on he looked around the room he found himself in. It was his motel room that he had checked into earlier the other day. He had come to Vegas for two reasons. One had been because Emily his ex had wanted to talk to him. Thinking she wanted to get together again he had rushed out only to find out that that his old flame had become a bartender at a biker bar in Vegas and wanted him to meet her fiancé since she was an orphan.

The young man that had once been the red power ranger had nodded his head given her a hug and then gone to get drunk. He figured he could check out whatever the strange energy signatures his old buddy and fellow former ranger was detecting later. His task right now was to get drunk. He had found a nice bar and worked on it. Some bikers had started a fight with a girl and he had joined in glad to get rid of some of his aggression. The black belt had easily destroyed the bikers despite the number of beers he had in his body. After the troublemakers had been run off he had returned to drinking. He remembered that the blonde ended up next to him and the two of them seemed content to leave each other alone. Now he waking up after the said naked blonde left his bed.

He groaned in pain as he sat up and found his clothes. As he ran a hand through his hair he felt some of his locks snag on something. Looking at his hand his nearly swallowed his tongue. There on his hand was a gold band. He looked around for any papers but didn't find any he had just about satisfied that this was a joke when the blonde came out of the bathroom in her hands were several official looking documents. She set them on the bed and Jason grimaced as he saw the marriage license. According to the paper he was married to one Buffy Anne Summers.

"Why don't you get dressed and then we can talk about this." Buffy suggested him.

Jason nodded as he gathered his things before he made his way to the bathroom. He quickly changed into a pair of jeans with a black muscle shirt with red slashes on it. Looking himself in the mirror the young man shook his head a bit as he finally exited. The two looked each other over. Neither of them looked their best at the moment and they both knew it. "So," Jason finally said, "coffee?" Buffy nodded and the two headed down stairs where they were serving breakfast. The pair slumped into their chairs and ordered coffee and food.

The pair were waiting on their food when Buffy finally decided to talk. "So, where you from?" It was a rather safe topic and would give them a chance to figure out what they were going to do.

"Angel Grove California originally, I've been on the road a lot since then though." Jason told her. "How about you?"

"L.A is where I lived for a long time and then there was Sunnydale." The blonde returned.

The two then sat there and drank their coffees. "So, how do you want to deal with this?" Jason questioned her. "Do we get an annulment or do we try and figure out if there was more to last night than just last night?"

Buffy sighed at that. "I think we should both consider our options maybe even call our friends and stuff find out just what we've gotten ourselves into."

"A most interesting idea." A voice said from behind the couple.

Buffy swallowed nervously before turning around and groaning. Standing there with a disapproving look on his face was Giles while Willow and Xander were on either side of the older man. "Perhaps you can tell me some of this idea along with why you're not answering your phone or why some of our methods of keeping track of you have changed the way that they see you?"

"Um Jason, meet the family." Buffy said weakly as she took in the group. Jason merely nodded wondering what was going to happen next.

"Since my friends and family are here you might as well call some of yours in." Buffy told Jason. "Until we get this all sorted out it would probably do us all some good if we both had people with us." Jason nodded as he headed out to find a phone. He ran his hand through his hair for a minute a bit scared before he began dialing the number. Jason held his breath as the line was picked up. "This is Dr. Oliver." A familiar voice came at him.

"Hey Tommy its Jason and I got some kind of interesting news."

"Really, and what might that be Jason?"

"Ah well, I seem to have gotten married last night." Jason told his friend.

"WHAT!" Tommy Oliver, the original Evil Green Ranger shouted into his phone. "You want to explain how that happened? I thought I sent you down there to investigate some energy readings that we had been picking up there. I did not send you out there to get married."

"Look this is all real confusing for me as well bro." Jason defended himself. "Besides, it's not like I planned this out or anything."

"So you and Emily are married now?" Tommy asked in confusion. He thought that Emily was supposed to be engaged and now he finds out she was married to his friend.

"Ah no, you see Emily is engaged to some other guy. I got married to a girl that I met in a bar and helped out in a fight." Jason admitted somewhat sheepishly.

Tommy looked at his phone in disbelief before sighing. "You married some strange girl that you met after helping her out in a fight?

Tommy counted backwards a couple of times before he resumed the conversation. "Fine, look I'll get a plane with some of the guys and we'll come to you and see if we can't figure out how big of a mess that you've somehow managed to get yourself into."

"Thanks bro." A relieved Jason said.

"Don't thank me yet you're the one that has to explain all of this to Kim." Tommy said with a smirk.

"Can't you bring Goldar back to life for me to fight it out with instead?" Jason questioned hopefully as he stared at the phone in disbelief at what his friend was going to put him through.

"Not my problem." Tommy said before hanging as he tried to figure out the list of people that he would need to get ready. The originals and the Zeos were a must and Conner and Kira were both here already for some advanced training might as well have them tag along for that. Besides he might need them to distract whoever this bride of his friends was. He could already feel the want for something stronger than the fruit drink that he was nursing along. Yeah this was going to be a mess. The former Ranger thought to himself as he began dialing the first of a large list of numbers.

* * *

"So why are we here again Dr. O?" Kira questioned her mentor curiously as they got out of the car and looked up at the fancy hotel.

"A ranger accidently got married while investigating some energy readings I want to know what's going on in case there's more to it than an accident." The spiked haired man informed his former student. "You guys are here in case I need a distraction."

"Whatever man." Conner said as his head whipped all over trying to take in everything that he was seeing. "So where is this former ranger guy anyways?"

"Jason said he'd meet us here." Tommy said he then saw a familiar brown beaten leather jacket wearing friend. Next to him was a girl in an equally beaten leather jacket only it was black. "Hey Jason, over here!" He called out.

"Tommy bro." Jason greeted with a grin as he grasped his friend in a man hug. "Great to see you man. And allow me to introduce Mrs. Scott to you." He added with a weak grin as he gestured to the short blonde at his side.

Tommy nodded as he looked at the young woman. She was blonde blue eyes and about Kim's height. It was as if someone had tossed Kim and Kat together and come out with this. The man thought as he gave her a smile. "Hello I'm Dr. Oliver Jason's best friend and these are my students Conner and Kira."

"Yo," Conner said with a wave.

Kira paled as she saw the blonde. "Miss Summers." She squeaked out in fear. "I didn't know that he married you! What I mean to say is that um."

"Kira, do you know her?" Dr. O asked in surprise while looking at his student in surprise.

"Uh yeah, she's one of the directors from where I'm getting my scholarship from." Kira said nervously as she eyed the woman before her.

"Its been a while Kira." Buffy said with a smile. "It looks like we have a lot to talk about now though." She said with a tired sigh. "Cause something tells me it's only going to get weirder."

* * *

"Giles what's wrong, you have a prophecy face." Buffy said nervously as she eyed the watcher. "And there is no reason for you to have a prophecy face."

"I wish that was true." Giles said as he laid a piece of paper before the blonde and she looked at it.

_Ambrosia gives the gift self denied_

Guardians of the Celestial Woods rise Lighting beckons

Thunder calls you once more guardian of the Gem

Defeated darkness rises with the joining of the house of Power and the Huntress Clan

The hidden two will be revealed

Daughter of broken Prophecy Son of a fallen god take their full power forever more

Shadows form

Darkness Rises

Two staffs of darkness one staff of light. Only in the shadow can there be victory.

Light and dark mean nothing

two worlds bound by power merge together.

"So we got troubles then?" Buffy said with a troubled sigh as she looked the prophecy over. "You realize this means that we're probably going to have to tell them what we really are and do."

"I highly doubt that Kira will mind that much." Giles said with a smile. She does seem to be better at keeping it a secret than you though." He added with a sparkle in his eyes getting the blonde to stick her tongue out at him.

"This is going to be interesting." Buffy said to herself as she leaned back into her chair wonder how to best tell her husband that she fought supernatural creatures when he wasn't around.

"So you fight the supernatural huh?" Jason said with interest. "And there's a chance that there's a prophecy about us and you want to know if there's anything that I feel like I should tell you." Jason shook his head a bit at that. "Alright here goes." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold coin. "I used to be a ranger. A power ranger that is. Now I also have the power of a volcano god running through my veins."

"Thunder and Fire." Giles said in understanding. "Its where your enhanced abilities come from I presume?"

"Yeah so the prophecy says that something from our past will come back any idea what this something could be?"

"None whatsoever." Buffy said. "All we know it will be unexpected and that there's something to do with staffs. Other than that we got nothing on what may or may not be happening."

"Great," Jason said looking depressed. "Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder."

"Two forgotten enemies." Jason said as he looked at the figures before them. Goldar and Caleb each of them was holdin one of the staffs of Zedd and Rita.

"That's right Jason, I take it you've seen the prophecy then." Goldar questioned as he held Rita's staff in the ready position.

Jason ignored the taunt and focused on the though. "Lets do this." He said as he shrugged out of his jacket to face the creature from his childhood. He reached down and drew a sword so that he could fight the creature. Buffy nodded as she drew her scythe and faced off with Caleb. The two pairs then began to circle around as they looked for openings.

This has been a long time coming whore. Caleb said as he prepared himself for the fight.

"Whatever you say woman hater." Buffy shot back with a smirk. "We're going to beat you guys up and then we're going to stop that spell you got going and save the world if you want to make things easier on all of us though you can give up now and save us the time of beating you." She said with a smile. Caleb merely sneered at her. "Yeah I didn't think that you were going to go for that but I had to at least try." Buffy said shrugging as she got herself into position.

* * *

Willow groaned as she laid her head on her arm. "I have such a headache! The girl complained. The various rangers all seemed to back up at this as if afraid that she might do if she allowed her headache to control her.

* * *

story notes

Challenge 310: Woke Up in Vegas (When I Woke Up) Buffy wakes up in Vegas with Jason Lee Scott. Jason tells Tommy who packs his gear and several backup Rangers. Kira joins them and ends up running into her boss the head Slayer. Kira is a slayer Conner McKnight meets Conner Steven Angel Holtz Reilly. Some of the original Rangers being wary around Willow since she's a witch. Having Rita flashbacks and Willow saying she has a headache The fact that there are demon hunters disturbing the Rangers who aren't sure where the Scoobies are on the good meter. Jason joining the council. The originals all have a form of eternal youth and immortality as long as they're not killed. Conner McKnight is part demon who struggles with his dark side which is why he is so jealous of Trent. Jason is the claimed Son of Thunder and Fire. A prophecy for the star knights of thunder to come back for battle. Prophecy affects Morphing and Dino thunder teams Grove Morphing team are known in the supernatural as the Guardians of Celestial Woods

Woke Up in Vegas Challenge: Power Ranger

Buffy groaned as she felt the monster of all headaches in her head. She paused as she tried to remember what she had been doing last night to make her have the headache from the hell mouth. Lets see she had been sent to Vegas to chase down some particularly nasty vampires that had been killing off some of the biker gangs and what not. It had taken her two weeks to find them all and the final battle between them and her had been a doozy she had lost her mini slayers who hadn't treated the mission as very serious. One of them was stuck in ICU while the other was in the morgue. Feeling depressed over everything that had happened she had found a nearby bar without any of the glitz that most of the Vegas bars had and had started downing drinks.

Let's see what happened after that? Oh yeah there had been a bar fight between her and some of the Hells Angels. The fight had spread and they had been joined by some other bikers The fight hadn't been to bad but after that Buffy had cut loose and that was all she remembered. She slowly rolled over and noticed for the first time the rather hard and muscular body that she was leaning into.

"Please be a dream." She muttered as she turned to look down and noticed that there was a most notable lack of clothing. She slowly turned to look at the guy that she had allowed to drag her into his room and looked at him curiously. He had dark brown hair that was similar to some of the hairstyles she had seen soldiers wear. He had wide powerful shoulders that would make even Riley jealous she would guess that he was some type of body builder. As she studied his face she noticed he had an ear stud in his right ear and a gold cross on a chain.

Shaking her head she winced as she figured that was probably a bad idea. Light glinted off something and she winced again. There on her hand was something that should not be there a golden band was wrapped around that finger on that hand. Looking over at her companion she saw a matching ring on his hand. This was so not good the very reason that she told Dawn that she couldn't come was now laughing at her face. She looked around and found her pants shirt and purse. Her panties she noticed on the other side of the room along with her bra. Deciding she could go commando rather than wandering around the room with some unknown guy without any clothes. She headed for the bathroom and quickly dressed wondering what she was going to do now. As she opened her purse to search for her phone she found several papers that hadn't been there the night before. It was a marriage certificate. Looking it over she saw her name and next to it was another. Jason Lee Scott. She bit her lip with worry and then looked toward the phone that was in her purse. She drew it out and flicked it open and her hopeful face failed as she saw the phone refuse to turn on. Her battery had run down and now she was without anyone to talk to except for the sleeping figure in the other room.

Jason groaned as he felt someone shifting around next to him and then get up and leave. He waited for the click of the door before he sat up. This was not good the young man though as he climbed to his feet. He had come to Vegas to see an ex girlfriend not to start sleeping around with people he didn't know and he was pretty sure he didn't know who the small blonde that had just slipped into the bathroom was. His head hurt like everything but he had more important things to do he thought as he found his jeans and shirt slipping them on he looked around the room he found himself in. It was his motel room that he had checked into earlier the other day. He had come to Vegas for two reasons. One had been because Emily his ex had wanted to talk to him. Thinking she wanted to get together again he had rushed out only to find out that that his old flame had become a bartender at a biker bar in Vegas and wanted him to meet her fiancé since she was an orphan.

The young man that had once been the red power ranger had nodded his head given her a hug and then gone to get drunk. He figured he could check out whatever the strange energy signatures his old buddy and fellow former ranger was detecting later. His task right now was to get drunk. He had found a nice bar and worked on it. Some bikers had started a fight with a girl and he had joined in glad to get rid of some of his aggression. The black belt had easily destroyed the bikers despite the number of beers he had in his body. After the troublemakers had been run off he had returned to drinking. He remembered that the blonde ended up next to him and the two of them seemed content to leave each other alone. Now he waking up after the said naked blonde left his bed.

He groaned in pain as he sat up and found his clothes. As he ran a hand through his hair he felt some of his locks snag on something. Looking at his hand his nearly swallowed his tongue. There on his hand was a gold band. He looked around for any papers but didn't find any he had just about satisfied that this was a joke when the blonde came out of the bathroom in her hands were several official looking documents. She set them on the bed and Jason grimaced as he saw the marriage license. According to the paper he was married to one Buffy Anne Summers.

"Why don't you get dressed and then we can talk about this." Buffy suggested him.

Jason nodded as he gathered his things before he made his way to the bathroom. He quickly changed into a pair of jeans with a black muscle shirt with red slashes on it. Looking himself in the mirror the young man shook his head a bit as he finally exited. The two looked each other over. Neither of them looked their best at the moment and they both knew it. "So," Jason finally said, "coffee?" Buffy nodded and the two headed down stairs where they were serving breakfast. The pair slumped into their chairs and ordered coffee and food.

The pair were waiting on their food when Buffy finally decided to talk. "So, where you from?" It was a rather safe topic and would give them a chance to figure out what they were going to do.

"Angel Grove California originally, I've been on the road a lot since then though." Jason told her. "How about you?"

"L.A is where I lived for a long time and then there was Sunnydale." The blonde returned.

The two then sat there and drank their coffees. "So, how do you want to deal with this?" Jason questioned her. "Do we get an annulment or do we try and figure out if there was more to last night than just last night?"

Buffy sighed at that. "I think we should both consider our options maybe even call our friends and stuff find out just what we've gotten ourselves into."

"A most interesting idea." A voice said from behind the couple.

Buffy swallowed nervously before turning around and groaning. Standing there with a disapproving look on his face was Giles while Willow and Xander were on either side of the older man. "Perhaps you can tell me some of this idea along with why you're not answering your phone or why some of our methods of keeping track of you have changed the way that they see you?"

"Um Jason, meet the family." Buffy said weakly as she took in the group. Jason merely nodded wondering what was going to happen next.

"Since my friends and family are here you might as well call some of yours in." Buffy told Jason. "Until we get this all sorted out it would probably do us all some good if we both had people with us." Jason nodded as he headed out to find a phone. He ran his hand through his hair for a minute a bit scared before he began dialing the number. Jason held his breath as the line was picked up. "This is Dr. Oliver." A familiar voice came at him.

"Hey Tommy its Jason and I got some kind of interesting news."

"Really, and what might that be Jason?"

"Ah well, I seem to have gotten married last night." Jason told his friend.

"WHAT!" Tommy Oliver, the original Evil Green Ranger shouted into his phone. "You want to explain how that happened? I thought I sent you down there to investigate some energy readings that we had been picking up there. I did not send you out there to get married."

"Look this is all real confusing for me as well bro." Jason defended himself. "Besides, it's not like I planned this out or anything."

"So you and Emily are married now?" Tommy asked in confusion. He thought that Emily was supposed to be engaged and now he finds out she was married to his friend.

"Ah no, you see Emily is engaged to some other guy. I got married to a girl that I met in a bar and helped out in a fight." Jason admitted somewhat sheepishly.

Tommy looked at his phone in disbelief before sighing. "You married some strange girl that you met after helping her out in a fight?

Tommy counted backwards a couple of times before he resumed the conversation. "Fine, look I'll get a plane with some of the guys and we'll come to you and see if we can't figure out how big of a mess that you've somehow managed to get yourself into."

"Thanks bro." A relieved Jason said.

"Don't thank me yet you're the one that has to explain all of this to Kim." Tommy said with a smirk.

"Can't you bring Goldar back to life for me to fight it out with instead?" Jason questioned hopefully as he stared at the phone in disbelief at what his friend was going to put him through.

"Not my problem." Tommy said before hanging as he tried to figure out the list of people that he would need to get ready. The originals and the Zeos were a must and Conner and Kira were both here already for some advanced training might as well have them tag along for that. Besides he might need them to distract whoever this bride of his friends was. He could already feel the want for something stronger than the fruit drink that he was nursing along. Yeah this was going to be a mess. The former Ranger thought to himself as he began dialing the first of a large list of numbers.

* * *

"So why are we here again Dr. O?" Kira questioned her mentor curiously as they got out of the car and looked up at the fancy hotel.

"A ranger accidently got married while investigating some energy readings I want to know what's going on in case there's more to it than an accident." The spiked haired man informed his former student. "You guys are here in case I need a distraction."

"Whatever man." Conner said as his head whipped all over trying to take in everything that he was seeing. "So where is this former ranger guy anyways?"

"Jason said he'd meet us here." Tommy said he then saw a familiar brown beaten leather jacket wearing friend. Next to him was a girl in an equally beaten leather jacket only it was black. "Hey Jason, over here!" He called out.

"Tommy bro." Jason greeted with a grin as he grasped his friend in a man hug. "Great to see you man. And allow me to introduce Mrs. Scott to you." He added with a weak grin as he gestured to the short blonde at his side.

Tommy nodded as he looked at the young woman. She was blonde blue eyes and about Kim's height. It was as if someone had tossed Kim and Kat together and come out with this. The man thought as he gave her a smile. "Hello I'm Dr. Oliver Jason's best friend and these are my students Conner and Kira."

"Yo," Conner said with a wave.

Kira paled as she saw the blonde. "Miss Summers." She squeaked out in fear. "I didn't know that he married you! What I mean to say is that um."

"Kira, do you know her?" Dr. O asked in surprise while looking at his student in surprise.

"Uh yeah, she's one of the directors from where I'm getting my scholarship from." Kira said nervously as she eyed the woman before her.

"Its been a while Kira." Buffy said with a smile. "It looks like we have a lot to talk about now though." She said with a tired sigh. "Cause something tells me it's only going to get weirder."

* * *

"Giles what's wrong, you have a prophecy face." Buffy said nervously as she eyed the watcher. "And there is no reason for you to have a prophecy face."

"I wish that was true." Giles said as he laid a piece of paper before the blonde and she looked at it.

_Ambrosia gives the gift self denied_

Guardians of the Celestial Woods rise Lighting beckons

Thunder calls you once more guardian of the Gem

Defeated darkness rises with the joining of the house of Power and the Huntress Clan

The hidden two will be revealed

Daughter of broken Prophecy Son of a fallen god take their full power forever more

Shadows form

Darkness Rises

Two staffs of darkness one staff of light. Only in the shadow can there be victory.

Light and dark mean nothing

two worlds bound by power merge together.

"So we got troubles then?" Buffy said with a troubled sigh as she looked the prophecy over. "You realize this means that we're probably going to have to tell them what we really are and do."

"I highly doubt that Kira will mind that much." Giles said with a smile. She does seem to be better at keeping it a secret than you though." He added with a sparkle in his eyes getting the blonde to stick her tongue out at him.

"This is going to be interesting." Buffy said to herself as she leaned back into her chair wonder how to best tell her husband that she fought supernatural creatures when he wasn't around.

"So you fight the supernatural huh?" Jason said with interest. "And there's a chance that there's a prophecy about us and you want to know if there's anything that I feel like I should tell you." Jason shook his head a bit at that. "Alright here goes." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold coin. "I used to be a ranger. A power ranger that is. Now I also have the power of a volcano god running through my veins."

"Thunder and Fire." Giles said in understanding. "Its where your enhanced abilities come from I presume?"

"Yeah so the prophecy says that something from our past will come back any idea what this something could be?"

"None whatsoever." Buffy said. "All we know it will be unexpected and that there's something to do with staffs. Other than that we got nothing on what may or may not be happening."

"Great," Jason said looking depressed. "Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder."

"Two forgotten enemies." Jason said as he looked at the figures before them. Goldar and Caleb each of them was holdin one of the staffs of Zedd and Rita.

"That's right Jason, I take it you've seen the prophecy then." Goldar questioned as he held Rita's staff in the ready position.

Jason ignored the taunt and focused on the though. "Lets do this." He said as he shrugged out of his jacket to face the creature from his childhood. He reached down and drew a sword so that he could fight the creature. Buffy nodded as she drew her scythe and faced off with Caleb. The two pairs then began to circle around as they looked for openings.

This has been a long time coming whore. Caleb said as he prepared himself for the fight.

"Whatever you say woman hater." Buffy shot back with a smirk. "We're going to beat you guys up and then we're going to stop that spell you got going and save the world if you want to make things easier on all of us though you can give up now and save us the time of beating you." She said with a smile. Caleb merely sneered at her. "Yeah I didn't think that you were going to go for that but I had to at least try." Buffy said shrugging as she got herself into position.

* * *

Willow groaned as she laid her head on her arm. "I have such a headache! The girl complained. The various rangers all seemed to back up at this as if afraid that she might do if she allowed her headache to control her.

* * *

story notes

Challenge 310: Woke Up in Vegas (When I Woke Up) Buffy wakes up in Vegas with Jason Lee Scott. Jason tells Tommy who packs his gear and several backup Rangers. Kira joins them and ends up running into her boss the head Slayer. Kira is a slayer Conner McKnight meets Conner Steven Angel Holtz Reilly. Some of the original Rangers being wary around Willow since she's a witch. Having Rita flashbacks and Willow saying she has a headache The fact that there are demon hunters disturbing the Rangers who aren't sure where the Scoobies are on the good meter. Jason joining the council. The originals all have a form of eternal youth and immortality as long as they're not killed. Conner McKnight is part demon who struggles with his dark side which is why he is so jealous of Trent. Jason is the claimed Son of Thunder and Fire. A prophecy for the star knights of thunder to come back for battle. Prophecy affects Morphing and Dino thunder teams Grove Morphing team are known in the supernatural as the Guardians of Celestial Woods


	43. Harry Potter II

Harry Potter II

don't own HP or BTVS

* * *

Harry and Hermione were currently sitting together their worries for the moment were not the same ones that most students were. They were worried about things like the death toll that they knew would come sooner or later. They had to worry about the Dark Lord and all of his followers that no one wanted to believe had returned to life. Harry knew better though he had seen him rise and Hermione trusted her friend enough to know that he wouldn't make something like this up. There were others that believed in Harry, but they were of the mind that they would be the ones doing the fighting not the children that had managed to keep the Dark Lord at bay for nearly 14 years. Did that seem to matter to them though no instead they seemed to think it was their right as adults to tell them to not worry about it. They didn't seem to understand that the war that they had just joined was one that they had been fighting actively for the past four years. Just because new people were joining them did not mean that they were going to pull back. The two teens in question were currently taking a break from the work that they were doing and merely resting their tired limbs up before they started up their training again.

Hermione leaned into her longtime friend. "What do you think that we should work on next?"

"I don't know but, it needs to be impressive if we're going to use it against Voldemort and his lot. You know that they'll have a counter for most of the things we can find here unless it's really advanced." Harry told her looking somewhat depressed. Fighting people with years of experience on you was frustrating.

"That is why we're focusing mainly on aim and speed." Hermione reminded him. "If you can hit them before they hit you the fight is halfway over." She assured him as she tried to get his spirits up. Harry grunted as her as he lay on the ground and began looking though his books. Hermione followed him and soon the two were dozing in front of the fire.

No one else was in the room as everyone else had long since retired to their rooms. A light seemed to appear from nowhere and grew larger and larger until it formed itself into a large portal. Two ghostly images shot out from the portal which snapped shut the minute the figures were out. If one watched you could see one was male the other female but the images contracted and soon were merely to balls of light. The orbs then moved forward and struck the resting witch and wizard making their bodies glow for a moment. As soon as they hit the pair began screaming in agony.

For a moment the room remained clear and then people began to rush down the stairs. Ron Weasley the best friend of the duo was one of the first down the steps and seeing his friends in obvious pain began trying to wake them up by shaking the pair. The redhead growled in annoyance as the pair continued to scream. "Wake the Bloody Hell UP!" He shouted at the pair.

"Out of the way!" The Weasley twins said as they shoved their way toward the group. The usually jovial boys had concern all over their face. Waving the wands they began trying magical methods of easing the pain of the pair.

"Anything?" One twin asked the other.

"Nothing," the redhead returned as he shot a few more beams at the pair.

"Oi Katie, go and get McGonagall!" The lead twin ordered toward a girl with dirty blonde hair. The girl nodded and was out the door in a moment she nearly slammed into McGonagall who was rushing in.

The woman took in the situation and tried some of her own spells only to watch as they seemed to have no more affect than the twins did a few moments ago. "What happened to them?" She questioned the assembled Gryffindors who were watching the screaming pair and those that were trying to help them.

"We don't know professor." Katie told the woman. "Everyone else was upstairs in bed when this started. Nothing anyone seems to help though." The girl said as she gestured helplessly at the pair.

"Thank you Miss Bell." The assistant headmistress said. She looked toward the twins. "You two go alert Madam Pomfrey that she has incoming students." The two boys nodded and they took off. "Miss Bell, Mister Weasley you will help me." The woman said as she conjured a pair of stretchers. "I need you to hold these steady while I try to help them." The two nodded as they began moving at as fast a pace as they could out the doors. "The rest of you stay here!" The woman said over her shoulder at the other students already casting more spells at the screaming pair.

The group was halfway to the hospital wing when the duo finally stopped screaming. McGonagall didn't know if it was something that she had done or if they had merely lost their ability to scream. The group quickened their pace and entered the hospital wing where Pomfrey was already setting things up. "Quickly," the healer said as she began running diagnostic spells over the pair trying to figure out what was happening to the pair of unconscious patients before her. The woman shook her head as she continued on. "Interesting." The woman said as she looked over Harry's report.

"What is it?" McGonagall questioned curiously.

"I am detecting a new power in Mr. Potter." The woman said. "The same for Miss Granger, however the power is different in each of them. I shall have to wait until they regain the ability to speak before I am sure of what it is that we are dealing with."

The woman nodded and turned to look toward her other students who were all sitting on the bed in silent vigil of their friends. Technically she should send them back to the tower however she doubted the Weasley's would leave Potter or Granger's side and Katie would be under attack with questions if she sent her back. No it was better to let the group to stay for the night. Once the other two woke up they would find out what had happened. The woman was in for a surprising wait as the Gryffindor pair would remain unconscious for two weeks and when they regained consciousness they were nowhere like the two children that she remembered.

* * *

Harry was the first to awake and when the boy opened his eyes he found himself looking up at his friend. "R-Ron?" The boy rasped out. The throat was dry from disuse.

"Mate?" Ron said happily looking up from the chess game that he had been playing with Fred. "You're awake?"

"Yeah." The other boy returned. "What happened this time?" He questioned his friend.

"We were hoping you could tell us Mr. Potter. Madam Pomfrey said, as she hurried over to the boy and began examining her patient. The two brothers moved away closer to the still unconscious Hermione and allowed the witch to continue her examination of the dark haired wizard.

"Love to." Harry rasped out as he very carefully sat himself up ignoring the disapproving look the healer was giving him. "Soon as I figure out what happened I'll tell you though."

"That would be much appreciated Mr. Potter." McGonagall said as she entered the hospital wing. Following behind her was none other than the headmaster.

"Headmaster." Harry greeted curiously wondering if this was what it took for the old man to acknowledge him.

"Harry," Dumbledore returned in greeting. He looked at the boy curiously. "Who else is in there with you Harry?" The man asked coolly as he drew his wand.

"What are you talking about Albus?" McGonagall questioned as she watched the man aim his wand at the formerly unconscious student.

"His eyes Minerva, look at his eyes." Dumbledore returned. "One of his eyes is the same as Lilly's. The other eye however is an even darker shade of brown than Miss Granger's. It happens to be a classic tell of someone being possessed if their eyes change color. It's usually not noticed unless someone has just woken up. There is also the matter that Harry's memories are completely unreadable at the moment."

"McGonagall drew her own wand and pointed it at the boy. "Well Mr. Potter, do you have anything you'd like to add?" The woman questioned the boy.

Harry shook his head at them in confusion. "Sorry headmaster, but I don't know what to tell you but I can tell you about insane dreams I had." The boy offered wondering what he would do if the old man didn't believe in him that he was as confused as everyone else was over the accusation.

Dumbledore nodded his head in consent as he sat down in a nearby chair that put enough distance between them that he had a chance to dodge if need be. McGonall took a position out of sight making it impossible for Harry to focus on one or the other. "Why don't you tell me about this dream Mr. Potter?"

"Albus?" McGonagall questioned curiously.

"Sometimes dreams can tell us more about a person than asking them to tell about themselves ever could." Dumbledore explained to the woman before focusing on Harry. "If this is indeed someone else in there with Mr. Potter then their dreams will tell me all about them. Also if it is not Mr. Potter his dreams will help us know if it's him we are dealing with." The headmaster then focused on his student.

"Okay." Harry said hesitantly. He moved his hand up to push his glasses up and realized he didn't have them on. "Um, did you do something to my eyes to make me not need glasses?" He questioned Madam Pomfrey curiously as he felt his face in surprise.

"No Mr. Potter I did not." The healer said as she eyed the boy curiously but kept her distance for the moment.

"As interesting as that is, I do believe that you were going to regale us with the story of your dreams Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said waving the healer and boy off before they got caught up in the matter of his repaired eyes.

"Oh right." Harry said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "Well I had a dream. It was the weirdest thing I've ever had. Considering the fact that I have some sort of connection to Voldemort, that's saying something." Harry joked as he gathered his thoughts ignoring the flinches everyone but Dumbledore gave at the name. It started like this. "I dreamed I was some sort of Irish man from a couple hundred years ago. This guy was turned into a vampire and became something of a monster. One of the worst vampires in history actually and was part of a good of vampires that killed anything and everything. He was cursed with some odd form of magic that didn't require a wand. It was called the soul curse and suddenly I felt sad for all of the killings I had done. I kind of hid out for about a hundred years because of my shame. Going from city to city doing the occasional good or bad thing but not really making much of a difference. Then I met someone called Whistler and he introduced me to a girl that fought vampires and various demons. I started fighting with this girl. I fought vampires I knew or had made even killed my own sire for the girl. I lost my soul and became a monster again and tried to destroy the world. The girl and I fought several times but she couldn't, or wouldn't kill me. In the end though when I tried to end the world she stabbed me and sent me to hell. Right before I was sent to hell though I got my soul back.

Harry paused for a moment and took a drink of water before he started up again. "I returned somehow. I'm not sure how and I was wild but eventually became good again. I helped the girl fight against another demon hunter that was dark and to fight a demon that looked like some kind of baslisk. After that I went somewhere else. I went and started to fight the good fight on my own. I fought all sorts of creatures and even lawyers. I did all of this but was always drawn back to the town and the girl. We always drew each other in no matter how much we hurt each other. I had a kid somehow despite vampires having kids supposing to be impossible. The kid was stolen and then returned as a teenager. A monster demon came and stole the sun and the only way to beat him was to fight him without a soul so I did that and a person I trusted hid my soul. A goddess came next and I tried to follow her, but she wanted everyone to die for world peace. So I stopped her and killed her. After that I took over the evil lawyers and tried to change the world that way. I lost more friends than I would like to think and lost the trust of the girl. I had a really bad fight and the girl came back. There were more fights and battles after that and then there was a portal. It was going to end the world without two willing sacrifices two souls that would die for the world. The girl and I were together so we jumped and then I woke up."

Harry sighed and leaned his head back and looked at the headmaster. "Do you have any ideas what it's all about sir?"

Dumbledore leaned back into his chair and seemed to think for a few moments. "I have many theories Harry, some unlikely some very likely. However I would like to with hold complete judgment until after Miss Granger wakes up."

"And how do I prove that I'm me between now and then?" Harry questioned the wizard.

Dumbledore stared at the boy for a moment. "I will let you use your wand and try a certain spell. If it's you Harry then it should give certain results." Harry nodded and slowly picked his wand up aware of the three adults with wands trained on him. "If you could display your patronus for us now Harry?" Dumbledore requested of the boy.

The boy nodded and waved his wand. A giant silver stag erupted from his wand and waltzed around the room.

"Excellent." Dumbledore said as he sheathed his wand. "I'm not sure what all has happened but you do appear to be the Harry that we all know. There are still things that need to be investigated though. I would suggest that you focus on what this dream meant." The wizard said as he rose to his feet and then walked out of the room.

Harry nodded before laying back down the effort from the spell had been more tiring than usual.

* * *

Hermione woke up three days later Harry had already been discharged though he still hung around in the room. The dark brown eye had once again faded to its usual green. He was currently practicing his transfiguration when the girl awoke. Hermione had groaned and then slowly opened her eyes. "Mione," Harry greeted. He helped his friend up and Madam Pomfrey joined them shooing Harry away while she ran her spells over the girl. The medi witch found herself frowning as whatever had happened to Harry the same results appeared to have covered Miss Granger. When the curtain was removed they found Dumbledore already sitting down waiting for them. The headmaster was informed of great health and the change of one of the eyes to a slight hazel green.

"Now then Miss Granger I suppose it is time to figure out if it is truly you to whom I speak with." Dumbledore said as he eyed the young witch.

"Sir?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"I need to know whether it is you or someone else." Dumbledore explained. "You show some of the classic signs of possession. However Mr. Potter did as well and he has since proved that he is who he says he is. I don't suppose you had a dream about a vampire now did you?" He asked the young girl.

Hermione looked at the man in surprise. "No sir, I had a dream about a vampire hunter. A girl given the power to fight vampires, demons, and everything else. I dreamed of a girl that fought all the monsters with her friends. She fought she fell in love and she rose again to continue fighting. She fought vampires that were at least a thousand years old and fought gods and the very essence of evil. She had friends and loves fight with her and in some cases they died."

"Interesting that you would both have such similar dreams." Dumbledore said as he eyed the two. "I suppose we shall have to wait and see what happens next. For some reason I doubt that whatever has happened to the two of you will stop here.

* * *

Harry glared at Malfoy and suddenly he moved. Faster than he had ever moved and he was behind the boy grabbing him by the wrist he tossed the boy into the wall. "Malfoy I don't care about you or Umbridge. If they want to expel me it might be just as well. The only thing is though that wouldn't work for your master's wishes as then I would be out and about. Think about it Malfoy, so many people want to control me but you can't control what isn't around. If I disappeared there's nothing anybody could do and I would be the worst nightmare any of them ever had because I could do things the way I wanted." Harry spun the other boy around so that they were now face to face. "Leave me alone and I won't have to hurt you again got it."

"Crabbe, Goyle!" Malfoy said fearfully he noticed that there was something odd with the other boy's eyes.

"I'm afraid that they've got a bit of unconsciousness right now." Hermione said as she picked the two boys up and tossed them off to the side as if they were small bags.

"What are you?" Malfoy questioned scared that Potter and Granger were actually fighting back. This wasn't the way that things went. Granger and Potter were supposed to be the idiots that they were and take whatever abuse that they threw at them. They weren't supposed to respond like this. Malfoy finally realized what was different about the pair. Potter now had brown eyes whereas Granger now had green eyes. They were eyes that promised pain and death if he didn't follow their orders.

"Trust us you don't want to know." Granger said with an evil smirk that would have left Malfoy's father envious. Harry dropped the blonde before stalking off. As Malfoy looked up he swallowed the pairs robes seemed to billow the same way that Snape's did. It was one thing when someone on your side was dressed like that a completely different story though when your enemy was doing it though.

* * *

"So why don't you explain who you really are?" Dumbledore questioned the pair warily.

"Sure no problem," Hermione said from where she was leaning against the wall. "The guy over there is both Harry and Angel and I'm Hermione and Buffy. We're from a different world or dimension where we fought the forces of evil for about ten years give or take a few months here and there. We sacrificed ourselves so that the world could continue somehow the portal destroyed our bodies but not our souls or powers. It merely moved them down to here in this other place."

"I see." Dumbledore said as he observed the pair curiously. "And what has happened to Mr. Potter and Miss Granger?"

"They're still here." Angel returned to him. "It seems that we are at a spot where we take turns in controlling the body though."

"Yeah, on the plus side though we've given them a number of enhancements." Buffy said. "They're stronger, faster, have better senses, and can now fight."

"And why did we not sense you earlier?" The headmaster questioned curiously.

"Traveling through dimensions is tiring." Buffy returned shrugging her shoulders. "We were unconscious, even longer than they were. They only had to deal with getting hit by us we had to deal with having our bodies ripped apart, having our souls ripped out of said bodies, and then getting slammed into new bodies."

Dumbledore's mouth twitched in amusement at that answer. "Yes I imagine that it would be rather tiring I presume it is also why Mr. Potter and Miss Granger were knocked unconscious as well?"

"Near as I can tell." Angel returned to the man. "They experienced all of our more current memories and having the memories that we did shut their minds down as they tried to accept just what happened to us. The other reason why you couldn't sense me is you can't get into Harry's mind anymore because vampires in our dimension are immune to any of the mind arts."

"Well it's nice to know what it is that happened." Dumbledore said with a smile. "It's also nice to know that Harry now has a defense against mental attacks from now on." The old man was happy about that, he could now help Harry in other ways and prepare him better now that Harry's mind was safe.

"We need to talk to you later about this war of yours." Angel returned to him. "But that can wait until another time."

"Indeed." Dumbeldore agreed wondering what the two figures had in mind. As soldiers and warriors that were used to being on the front lines he doubted that they would merely bow down to his wishes. Angel was fifty years older than he was meaning that he had the advanced age over him. While Miss Summers did not have age she had led armies in battle against the dark and that aged a person more than the years ever could he would have to be wary in how he dealt with these people.

* * *

Angel sighed as he and Harry met inside of each other's minds. "Its good you're here. We need to deal with the problems that we both have before they become a much bigger problem." He nodded toward the doorway. "In there are our enemies. "

Harry nodded as he looked around being in his mind like this was a whole new experience for him. "So what exactly are we going to be fighting anyways?" He questioned curiously.

"Well it seems that there is some sort of soul fragment or mental echo of Voldemort in your head. He's made contact with Angelus and is attempting to use the added strength from the demon that is a vampire to take over the body. Instead of the symbiotic relationship we have that would make us prisoners in our own mind. We have to defeat and maybe destroy them before they can do that." Angel said as he raised his hand and a sword appeared in his hand. "Think you can do that?" Harry nodded as a wand appeared in his own hand. The two then headed into the room.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she looked into the mirror. She was confused and conflicted over many of her current feelings for her best friend. Feelings that she wasn't even sure were really hers. Buffy and Angel had been madly in love and she couldn't help but wonder if a part of that was influencing her own emotions. The way that Buffy remembered everything about her past life was amazing. The witch thought as she twirled a knife in her hand wondering what it was that she should do about these emotions and feelings. She wanted to choose who she cared for based on what she felt not on what Angel and Buffy had felt. It was all so confusing and she would love to know what the right answer was on this.

Buffy refused to get involved in this though it was one of the few things that the Slayer wouldn't offer her opinion on. Something she thought rather unfair since the slayer had done everything from change her wardrobe to eating things that Hermione normally didn't. She now had several pairs of leather pants and a couple of leather jackets. The one thing that didn't bother her to much was figuring a way to straighten her hair out. That had been followed by giving her hair highlights though. And don't even get her started on the time that Buffy had gone and gotten into an argument with Ron. She had not only humiliated him but had done it in such a way that everyone hear about it. The fact that she had done the same thing to Professor Snape was mortifying as well when you considered all of the things that she had said to the man. The pair had ended up shooting insults back and forth at each other for some ten minutes. It had only been Dumbledore's intervention that had saved her from detention and Snape from several broken bones.

She knew why the Slayer wouldn't help though and was actually grateful. Buffy's feelings regarding Angel had led her to this point anymore of her work could easily be seen as going one way or the other it was actually better if she simply remained quiet and let the brunette figure out whether or not she had feelings for her best friend or if she was merely feeling the bleed out of the Slayer's emotions.

* * *

HPII: Angel Buffy are thrown through a portal however when they come through they are more spirit like forms and have to posses people giving them the strengths that they had. Angel inhabits Hp, Buffy inhabits Hermione

Could have Faith and Spike come as well maybe even later on, Spike inhabits Malfoy, and Faith inhabits Luna. Girls become Slayers boys become day-walkers. Spirits/souls take turns controlling bodies with regular bodies. Angel and Harry have mental battle with Voldemort and Angelus.

Harry Potter II

don't own HP or BTVS


	44. Naruto

Naruto

Reincarnation the Ninja Way Naruto: Buffy, Angel, Oz die and are sent to Naruto verse where they join the rookie nine..

* * *

The number of reviews I got from the last chapter makes me wish I had something to rant about more often if that's the sort of reaction it will get. Those were some great reviews though folks.

* * *

Alright I've only seen up to the middle of the second exam in Naruto so there are some things that I don't know on how they work in the Naruto verse abilities and history. For the die hard fan please don't attack me for lack of knowledge or how far I go into the show. My story actually starts about a year before Naruto becomes ninja as well.

* * *

Three souls that had done their duty to the world were being considered. They had done their duty to their world but each of them had lived with pain and suffering that the being within them had given them. As time had gone on they had learned to control the creatures within them. The well earned rest that they had were heading for was possible however there was another option a chance to pick up the fight maybe even right the wrongs that life had dealt them. It was a hard choice for in the end it would not be them that would have to decide where they lived they would merely direct them. There were a few worlds that were balanced they could send them there and let them decide their own fates. They could see if the darker sides of their beasts would win the day or the goodness of their souls and humanity would win. They summoned their messenger the Wind Whistler. He was charged with recreating the bodies of these souls and placing them in the world that they would be sent to next. It was a different world but hopefully they would not have too many problems.

* * *

Buffy Natsu sighed as she looked out into the village of the Hidden Leaf. She had memories of a life that was hers and was not. She had memories of her time as something more than a simple ninja in training but of a life where there had been different things. She had been a warrior that fought the darkness with the strength of the legendary Slug Sannin, the speed of the Green Beast, and the learning speed of a Sharigan user. Combined she had been nearly unbeatable and those that she could not beat into the ground there were other ways to defeat.

In the dreams or memories two of her classmates actually were there. The quiet Oz Inuzuka, a branch member of the main Inuzuka clan. His side of the clan mainly stuck to the forest and did not use dogs like a majority of the family instead they used wolves as their partners. This difference in partners made them much fiercer and sometimes feral warriors. Oz was arguably one of the best upcoming trackers from his clan as his senses were nearly on par with his wolf partner. His partner was currently a small black wolf that he had named Devon. The two were often seen together wandering through the edge of the Leaf village. It was rather ironic when she considered that her memories had Oz as a creature with a cursed beast of some sort inside of him. The werewolf was a very deadly creature and she wondered why she dreamed of it.

The other person was Angel Nara, one of the main contenders along with herself and Neji Hyuuga for the Rookie of the Year spot in their year. The often calm Nara was also a branch member of his clan. His use of the Nara clan jutsu was different than any other members used. Instead of controlling a person through the shadows that they created Angel was gifted with the ability to shadow jump. He could easily move from one shadow to the next making his abilities in stealth unrivaled. He was also skilled in tracking near the level of a normal Inuzuka. His odd shadow jumping abilities had also somehow given him the ability to have better night vision as well which made him great for covert ops. In her dreams and memories Angel was a creature of the night a demon with the face of an animal. In some of her memories they were friends and in others they were enemies she was unsure how to think of him at the moment though.

Buffy's own family jutsu was just as useful though much more flashy. The elemental pillar was a Kekkei Genkai of near unrivaled power. It was the most powerful of all of the known elemental Kekkei Genkai's as it allowed her to create pillars of the five basic nature chakra elements. With it she could either absorb chakra attacks using the basic elemental jutsus or she could use those elements to fuel her own elemental attacks and could even mix and match them to perform powerful attacks. It was said by some to be a weak version of the mythical Rinnegan. The only problem with it was that in order for her to gain true mastery of it she had to become proficient with each of the five elements otherwise she could lose control of the attack. The fact that most ninja only ever learned to control two or three elements made this particularly hard. Sure the jutsus were easier for her to perform because of her bloodline, but they weren't automatic yet. Most of her clan that had used this usually were only able to gain a mastery of four of the elements despite the potential that all of her clan had to control all five. Only a handful of them ever actually managed to get all five elements. Against a sharigan user it was useless as most of the members of the clan were hard to hit with jutsus as they could predict where to hit and get in through the weak untrained elements. It was also nearly useless in fighting genjutus. Against most ninjutus and taijutsu users though it was very useful weapon to have in her arsenal as it robbed the ninjutsu user of a majority of their attacks and they had to use other methods of attack. Jutsus that didn't use the nature element were few and far between and the only true ninjutsu that one could use against them without the fear of losing the power of the attack.

Still she wished she knew why she had these memories and what it was that they meant for her and her classmates. She twirled a handful of blades and looked at them curiously before she returned to her schoolwork. She was a bit distracted though as an orange blur zoomed past her and a moment later several Anbu did as well. The girl chuckled and wondered what had happened this time to cause Naruto to be chased like that.

* * *

It was the day of their team assignment this year's crop of graduating students was all eager. Today was the day that they found out who they would begin their duties as real ninja with. Buffy did her best to contain her excitement nodding to her various friends as she found herself a seat. She knew who she was now and there was a part of her that disliked what she had become but there was another part of her that loved the fact that she was getting a chance to live without all of the responsibilities of being the chosen one. She knew that it was too good to last and that eventually that something would happen when she was least expecting it but for now she and her friends could be here without the pressure of the world always needing them to save it. With the addition of her slayer skills and memories and her ninja training she was arguably one of the most powerful fighters to ever graduate from the Leaf Village academy.

Iruku Sensei entered the room and tucked in his arm was a scroll with the much sought after team assignments. "Good morning guys, are you ready to know what teams you'll be on?" The scarred chunnin questioned the new graduates. "First off on team 2. We have Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee, on team 3 we have Buffy, Angel, and Oz." The sensei continued to read the list of teams off until everyone had been assigned to one team or the other. "Good, now if you'll wait your team Jonnin sensei's will be here soon and take you." Iruka said as he rolled up his scroll.

As their academy teacher walked out a man in green spandex and orange leg warmers led a small group of adults into the room. "That's Might Gai the Taijutsu specialist." Angel said knowingly as he began pointing out the various instructors to his companions. "The next one is Tai Kami, he's a ninjutsu and seal specialist." He continued nodding to a cloaked ninja. "Then there's Sora Tenrio she's another taijutsu specialist. "

"What about that one?" Buffy questioned as she nodded toward a figure in the back dressed all in black.

"I don't know." Angel admitted. "Oz, have you ever seen that one before?" He questioned his teammate.

"Only coming and leaving the village." The silent ninja said as he examined the figure cautiously.

"Which means with our luck that he'll be our instructor." Buffy hypothesized to the others. "Looks better than Gwendolyn Post or first year Wesley though."

"Wesley got better." Angel informed the girl defending his friend.

"That's why I said first year." Buffy told him. Angel nodded in acceptance of this.

"Well let's see who we got then." Buffy said as she saw the groups begin to leave. First to leave was Tenten's team. The two girls gave waves to each other knowing that it could be weeks before they saw each other again. The two friends hoped that they would be able to stay in contact somehow. The other teams left as well until all that was left was their team and the mysterious cloaked figure.

The group stared at each other for a moment before the teacher finally began to speak. "They say that you two were both contenders for Rookie of the year and lost only due to the Hyguua using the gentle fist technique against you. That is nothing to be ashamed of when you consider the amount of ninja before you that have fallen to it. I shall tell you more of myself after one final test. This test will determine if you shall go on or if you shall remain students or civilians. Meet me at training field 22 where we shall see if you have what it takes to be true ninja."

The dark figure began to leave. "So what are we supposed to call you other than dark ninja?" Buffy questioned the ninja.

The Jonin looked darkly at the girl. "You may call me Sensei until you have earned the right to call me anything else Gennin." The ninja retorted at her before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Remind me why there are some ninja that I can't slay?" Buffy questioned as they gathered their things up.

"Because it's wrong." Oz suggested with a smile while the blonde glared at him in return.

The next day the group looked at the ground before them. There was a large maze like structure with all sorts f items blocking the way. Their teacher was waiting for them going through well practiced motions of a kata. The trio sat and waited until he had finished his stretches. The ninja turned to look at the group. "Good you are here." He commented as he looked them over. "I have your final qualifying test to perform. After that I shall determine if you are worth the time needed spent to training you."

"Alright, and what do we have to do to prove ourselves?" Angel asked their Sensei.

"You must pass the obstacle course in the way of the leaf ninja." The figure returned to him as he gestured toward the large course behind him.

"Right, doesn't look too hard." Buffy said as she examined it.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth their Sensei threw a knife that cut a rope and soon the group watched as the course came to life as various weapons began swinging and weapons that had lain hidden rose and prepared themselves for the upcoming battle.

"Bummer." Oz complained as he looked at the now swinging blades and tall walls that they were going to be up against.

"Alright guys, load up we got us a test to beat." Buffy told the two boys who nodded and followed her lead. "What's the best way through this thing guys?"

"There," Oz said pointing toward an area. "That's where we need to start at it is the beginning after all."

Angel looked at it for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. The group charged the first wall. As they approached they each leaped at it and began to climb.

The dark garbed man watched the group of gennin and had to admit that he had rarely seen such teamwork and never before had he seen it in ninja so young. The team work that they were using was on par with upper level Chunnin or experienced Jonnin. The skills they were using as a team were those of a group that had been together for years. When a weapon needed disabling the Nara boy would use his teleportation skill to deal with it. The girl was good at handling long range assaults that either blew away opponents or incoming attacks. Then there was the Inzuka boy who was acting as scout and drawing the weapons fire toward him allowing the others to deal with them. The ninja didn't even think that the academy taught this level of cooperation. He watched in awe as a giant wall appeared before them. The girl launched her daggers and the other two used the embedded blades as steps to push off of and move upward. As they approached another pendulum blade the Nara disabled it and as they crossed the mine field the wolf and his boy led them through without triggering the various bombs.

The ninja shook his head he had not been expecting this. It was an unexpected surprise in his new students but it was a pleasant surprise. The only person who failed teams more often than he did was Hatake with his bell test. All of the final tests that the Jonnin instructors gave had the same basic goal no matter who ran them. Could the gennin manage to work as a team? If they couldn't let their egos and personalities go long enough to work as a team in a single test then there was no way that they could be depended on for missions. Everyone had different team building exercise though. As each Jonnin had different ways of inspecting their team's willingness to work together. Now that he knew that they could work as one he needed to know if they could also fight as one. With a thought he sent several earth clones out after the group to see how they would react in combat.

"Good work guys." Buffy congratulated her companions. "We so kicked ass on that test."

"Incoming." Oz said pointing toward several figures that had appeared out of nowhere. The wolf and his companion leaped out of the way as the other two fell into a well practiced back to back position. Oz kept them back with throwing weapons while the other two moved in and out of the attacks. The two close range fighters managed to wrap the clones up in several lines of ninja wire and pulled watching them slice into the clones which turned into mounds of mud.

"Gross," Buffy said as she watched the things ooze apart. "I actually let those things touch me?" She said somewhat disgusted as she watched them ooze between the ninja wire that would have sliced a regular person in half.

"Yes you did, and to think you almost had my respect as a group before you made that comment." Their sensei said in a tired voice. As he looked at the group with wonder. "I can't help but wonder where you learned your teamwork though. Buffy and Angel have a near flawless sense of teamwork and Oz has a great support role that allows him to build on that. The two of you didn't have to do anything except say one word and the other knew what you were talking about. Take when you said wire to her." He said nodding towards Angel. "You threw one end in the air and she caught it and the two of you were around them in an instant. Reactions to each other like that takes years of work to get down that good." The ninja noted as he examined the pair with interest as if he could figure them out by simply staring at them.

Buffy and Angel shrugged at that ignoring the questioning stare that was being sent toward them. The pair had never had all that much trouble working together really. In fact their teamwork was one of the best that even Giles had seen. They had rarely trained together except in life or death situations but they had just known how to do things. It had always felt natural for them. Even Spike didn't have the same kind of connection with them that they naturally had with each other. It had taken a hundred years for Angel and Spike to get as good as they had and Spike had been good at predicting Buffy due to all of his years of watching her slay. Somehow the pair of them just clicked in a way that they couldn't explain to anyone else. This method whatever it was allowed them to almost sense what the other one wanted or needed of them in their fights. They could feel or predict each other without the need for words and just react. It wasn't something that you could teach someone it just sometimes happened though.

* * *

"We have a high C-Class mission." Their sensei told them. "We are going to be acting as the escort for some merchants between the towns. I understand that there have been some people threatening to take them down because of how successful they have become. We will be traveling with Might Gai and his team as the caravan is large enough that it requires at least two teams of gennin to cover the amount of area that they take up. Its mainly bandits and stuff that we will have worry about if this was a single team assignment it might be classed as a low B Class mission but because of two teams being requested that is all it will be." Their sensei explained to his students.

"Yes Sensei," the group said as they bowed before their teacher and left to go and gather their gear for the upcoming mission.

Angel and Neji Hyūga stood back to back. "You ready for this one?" Angel asked his former rival.

"I am always ready to deal with this trash. Besides fate has already that we shall be triumphant over these fools." Neji informed his fellow ninja as he took up his gentle fist technique stance.

"Whatever," Angel said as he kicked an opponent away.

Buffy smiled at the group of criminals. These were actually former academy graduates judging from their skills with weapons and chakra usage. While they weren't enough to stop them it would make for a good fight. "Tenten can you keep them busy?" She questioned her long time friend. "Start off with throwing weapons if you can." The other girl grinned as she drew several kunai and threw them at the group. "Wind Style, Gale Palm!" Buffy said as she slammed her hands together and added wind to push the weapons further and faster. The various criminals that might have dodged the incoming blades were now easily skewered by the speeding missiles. "Now try this one." Buffy said to the group. "Earth Style, Earthquake Slam." The ground began breaking apart and the various bandits began struggling to hold their ground. The girls used the hesitation to jump in amongst the group and use a pair of swords that Tenten had pulled out of her scroll to disable their opponents.

Tenten looked at her friend in awe as the remaining bandits were dealt with by the others. "When did you learn all of those?" She asked in admiration as she surveyed the damage done by her friend.

"I have an elemental bloodline." Buffy returned to her friend. "It makes it real easy to learn elemental type jutsus." She then showed her friend the two tattoos that had appeared on her back. "See, these mean that I'm on the right path and have connected to two of the elements. I still have to learn jutsus for the other three elements and when that happens the other three tattoos will come. Once I learn the basics of controlling all five elements the tattoos will be there and will be in the basic circle formation that you see them in. That's the first stage according to what my family has told me. Second level is the elemental coil. Basically there are these coils that surround my limbs and the elements are drained out of the opponent and their attacks and go into you. Then there's the third stage, which is the elemental pillar and dragon assault stage."

Tenten's eyes grew wide at that. "The dragon assault stage? But the last person to use that jutsu was..."

"My uncle Cory, the Elemental Dragon Ninja." Buffy supplied to her friend knowingly. "The attacks use all four of the great dragon jutsus and they can either surround a target or be lined up before they attack. Either way it does the job of four ninja. A single one of those is classed as a B Class attack when all four are used I actually think that it's classed as a high A Class attack maybe even more. It's legal to use as some of the other bloodline assaults are though. My family says that in the Leaf only the Uchiha clan have stronger attacks from their bloodline limit. My uncle was so good with the elements that he could even combine some of them to create other attacks. He's the only known member of the clan to have managed to create four dragons. He combined lighting and wind to create a storm dragon. He also could do other things like lava and storm jutsu. He was trying to learn how to do the wood jutsu like the First Hokage used to before he died. His scrolls said he was close but he died fighting the Kyubbi before he got a chance to finish his work. If he had managed it he and the Fourth Hokage might actually still be alive."

"What do the elemental pillars do?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Give you all the ammo you need from what I understand and since we now know you can create storm dragons I'm wondering if it wouldn't make a great defense of having four dragons to hold your enemy back. Some say that my uncle was working on trying to create that kind of jutsu as well. It would be like having giant arms in a battle."

"Yeah, giant arms with dragon heads for hands." The other girl said with a laugh. "Makes you wonder what the Uchiha Clan bloodline can do though if it beats something like that though." Tenten said curiously as she wondered what would top something like that. Everyone knew that the Uchiha clan had the Sharigan evidently there was more to it than just the eye if it was stronger than the elemental pillar.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders at that. "Who knows, besides I won't be at that level for a long time if ever. Sensei says if I'm lucky by the end of the year I might be able to mold one of each of the element jutsus enough for a real attack."

"Fine you be the Elemental Mistress and I'll be the Weapons Mistress." Tenten said with a smile. Together we'll be the most respected and powerful kunoichi's that the world has ever seen. She declared getting a matching grin from her friend.

"Sounds like the kind of plan that I could get behind." Buffy assured her. The girls laughed a bit at that.

* * *

The group looked up as their sensei approached them. "My students, I bring you sad news." He said solemnly the usual sarcastic edge that his voice had no longer there. "Many of your school companions have fallen in battle."

"What!" Buffy shouted out while the other two merely froze as they listened to what they were being told.

"Yes, there was an ambush and all were killed. It seems that the cargo that the people had was much more valuable than we had been told. This lack of information allowed them to kill all of the members of teams four and five as they were unprepared for the intensity of the attack brought against them. I am sorry for your loss. I know you would rather scream and rage in some way against what has happened here but before you do that there is something else we must do."

"And what's that?" Angel questioned bitterly.

"We must go and carve their names so that they will be remembered." He said to them. "Come, I will take you there. It is a part of being a ninja unfortunately." The group disappeared in silence and when they reappeared they were next to a stone covered in names. Standing nearby was a white haired man with his headband covering one eye. The group ignored the man and waited as team 2 showed up a few minutes later.

The white haired ninja looked at them oddly but then a knowing nod and a resigned look entered his eye. "Who?" he questioned the two Jonnin behind the gennin.

"Sora and Tai's team have fallen Kakashi." Their sensei explained to the ninja. "We have come to honor the fallen."

"Of course." The ninja said as he drew a pair of knives out and handed them to Tenten and Oz. The other two teachers followed his exampled and handed each of their students a kunai.

The group stopped as the Hokage appeared before the group. "I am here to pay my respects as well." The old man said sadly. The group nodded and the Jonnin sensei's showed their students how to carve the names of their comrades into the stone. "It is good to remember those that have fallen however it is just as important t not dwell in the past of what once was or could have been." The man said as he overlooked his ninja his eyes paused on the white hair ninja as he said this before he continued examining the younger ninja. "We shall find the ones who took our ninja and they shall pay."

"Just point me at them and close the door we'll do the rest." Buffy promised letting the girl that had grown up guarding the hellmouth to slip through. "Just let me at them and we'll show them why you don't mess with the Leaf."

"I think that is not the best choice I shall send someone else." The Hokage assured her.

"Hokage these are the last of their graduating class, they deserve the chance to stop this from ever happening again." Their teacher demanded of the old man as he defended their rights.

"I do not wish them to die needlessly." The Hokage returned sternly to the ninja.

"They need this Hokage even if all they find is a faint trail or can only act as backup they need this." Kakashi said from where he was watching them all.

"Yes their flames of youth will let them overcome these people." Gai assured the old Hokage.

The old man sighed as he seemed to realize that he was not going to win this one. The group was simply to determined to do anything else. If he denied them he might be forced to declare the rogues or missing ninja. "Very well I have my doubts about this one but I will allow your teams to assist the main tracking teams in bringing back their killers. Your teams will not be the assault teams though." He warned all of them. The role that the gennin will serve will be that of support fire not front line soldiers. Do I make myself clear I will not lose more ninja to these people." The group of ninja nodded their acceptance and thanks to the Hokage as they turned back to pay their respects to their fallen friends. After they were done here they would take those that had taken their friends. They would hunt them down like the vermin that they were. Not even all the frces of good or the Powers themselves were going to be able to stop them from getting their vengeance this time.

* * *

"Report," the Hokage demanded of the group.

"Hokage why did you not inform me that my entire team was made up of demon containers?" The leader of team demon demanded to know. He had heard the group refer itself as that and considering the trouble and chaos they caused he had allowed them to continue calling themselves that. Now he knew that there was more to it than that. As a ninja he was slightly annoyed he had not seen that. He was supposed to look underneath the obvious but had somehow missed that one.

"Demon Containers?" The Hokage questioned as he chewed on his pipe. "That is an interesting development."

"That doesn't even go into the fact that the demons that they're the containers for aren't even known demons." The ninja growled at the elder in anger. "There is no tailed beast of the Bat, Tiger, or Wolf! They shouldn't even exist."

"And yet they do. This is disturbing and interesting news." The old man said as he took in what he had been told. "There are only supposed to be 9 beasts yet if what you tell me is true there are now new ones. The question is where did they come from and how are they sealed into their current hosts? The more we wonder the more questions that we now have. It makes me wonder what would have happened had we followed the Fourth's request to treat young Naruto as a hero. Would he have been the prodigy or would he have been competent?"

"I know not Hokage-Sama but we need to decide what to do about the group. When the Council learns of 3 new beasts all on the same team they will demand for it to be disbanded and for the containers to either be killed or distributed to the other teams."

"Then we had best insure that that they never find out." The Hokage returned to the ninja. "Learn all that you can of this and tell none but myself. I wish to see what this Team Demon does. They work so well as a team that I want to see if they control each other or something more before I make a judgment on them. I would advise you to not even discuss this with your fellow Jonnin as loose lips have a habit of reaching ears that don't need to know about such things."

"It shall be as you request Lord Hokage." The ninja returned bowing to the man.

"Good, hopefully by next year you'll have someone to talk to after Naruto graduates and you can compare how demon containers work." The Hokage said. "We will need to work on your sealing techniques though in case the demons break free and do something unexpected. If you can contain them it will be good for all."

* * *

"So your Naruto huh? Well we wanted to make a deal with you." Buffy said with a warm smile aimed at the short blonde ninja. "Angel here wants to learn your Shadow Clone Justsu. And we thought that the best way to do that would be to teach you another one in trade."

"Really?" Naruto said excitedly, happy at the idea of having another attack to add to his arsenal. Saskue already had like four or five of them while all he really had was the Shadow Clone jutsu and what he had learned from the academy.

"Uh huh, and looking at you I think I know what to offer you. We'll offer you a new jutsu along with some help with your wardrobe because you obviously need someone to tell you how to dress. Bright orange is not going to do it. So once we're done teaching you and your done teaching us you have to come shopping with us."

"But I like my clothes." Naruto argued.

"But no one is going to take you serious like that." Buffy returned to him knowingly. "If you're going to be the future Hokage then you have to dress like your serious. Otherwise all anyone will ever see is that little kid that used to play practical jokes and had the Anbu chase after him. Is that what you really want?" Naruto shook his head in the negative on that one. "Good answer, now you need some light colors to go with your hair and eyes. The blonde said as she eyed the ninja critically.

* * *

Buffy smiled as she looked at Naruto they had helped the boy with his clothes and she had to admit that he looked good. Judging by the shocked and awed looks that his teammates were giving him then they were impressed as well. The Sakura girl that reminded Buffy as a brainiac like Willow along with an opinion that she was always right that matched Cordellia. Combined the two personality traits made for a most interesting person as the girl would either huddle into herself or she would scream and shout her opinion. The new Naruto seemed to be doing the trick though as the girl took her eyes off of the so called avenger and took in the blonde power house. She wondered if she had been like that but hoped not. At least Angel had returned her feelings in his own way instead of treating her like a mission or trash. She shook her head and focused on watching the group.

"See something interesting?" A voice questioned her. Buffy turned around and saw Kakashi Hatake looking at her over his book with his one good eye. "Sensei," she said blushing slightly at being caught spying on the man's team.

The man nodded at her in greeting. "You are the Natsu girl as I recall." He said mildly as he watched the girl. "Now why is it that you are here watching my students instead of being out with your own team?" The man questioned as he watched the girl before him.

Buffy blushed even bigger. "Well you see, I kind of helped Naruto get some halfway decent clothes so that he could impress everyone and I'm waiting to see just how good it works on Sakura."

"Ah yes, Sakura is sometimes impressed by such things." Kakashi agreed. "However I doubt it will be enough to get her to ignore Saskue. You see you forgot a very serious problem when you decided to try this."

"Oh and what's that?" Buffy questioned curiously as she turned to watch team 7 talking.

"You forgot that Naruto is Konaha's number 1 unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja." Kakashi explained to her. "All of the fine grooming in the world won't help you one bit until you deal with his foot in mouth problem."

"Ah but this is stage one Kakashi-Sensei." Buffy returned with a smirk. "First he needed decent clothes to feel confident about himself and his skills. Having clothes that fit and look good are good for his self image. Given time he might try not so hard to be noticed if he's treated with respect. The only question is can you and the rest of the team do that? Or will you destroy his real confidence?"

"I see what you mean, the difference between being cocky and having true confidence." Kakashi said as he mulled what she had said to him. "I shall try, but I am not his father or nursemaid."

"No, but you are his teacher and if you teach him to be confident in himself then you'll have done your job." Buffy returned to him.

They were cut off from talking about anything more by a scream. **"NARUTO!"**

"Hmm, well I do believe that is my cue." Kakashi said dryly as he body flickered away. Buffy chuckled as she watched the pink haired girl chasing the blonde boy all over the place.

* * *

Angel grinned as he prepared himself. "You want to fight me then find me in the shadow realm." He mocked as he leaped into a shadow and sunk into the ground. As the other ninja charged in to look for him he was unaware that he was now surrounded by shadows. "Shadow Assault!" Angel cried as five versions of him rose out of the shadows and struck his opponent from all sides before disappearing back into the shadows.

"How did you do that?" The other ninja questioned as he climbed back to his feet. His eyes looking all over for where the next attack might come from.

"The Shadow Assault uses my ability to travel through shadows combined with the Shadow Clone jutsu." Angel's voice returned from the darkness. "When you combine the two attacks you have this." Two Shadow Clones leaped out and grabbed the ninja by his arms holding him down while two more began pummeling him. "Sometimes it's not the flashy attack but the sneaky attack that wins the day. You were simply outclassed in this fight."

* * *

"So I have to ask how come there are no other members from your class around?" Ino asked the older ninja curiously. "Surely you guys weren't the only graduates fromo that year."

The elder gennin froze at that it had been nearly a year since that day that their sensei's had told them that their class mates were dead but that didn't ease the pain that they still felt sometimes over people that they had lost. Nor did it help with the memory of what Angel had done to the ones that had hurt their friends. For Buffy she was somewhat thankful that they took the extra year to train and accept what had happened and what they had done. It had given her the time that she needed to learn the other three basic jutsus that made up her bloodline. While she was still a far ways from being a master she now knew nearly 7 different elemental attacks which was quiet a bit more than most people their age knew without extensive training and tutors. Even the Uchiha boy only knew three or four decent fire jutsus.

"So why are there so few of you?" Ino demanded from the group that had yet to answer her.

"That is none of your business." Tenten declared giving the blonde a hard glare that made the other girl back off nervously as the other girl gripped her daggers.

"No, lets tell them what fate declared for our companions." Neji declared getting a smug grin from the blonde. "We shall tell you how their teams were ambushed and destroyed. None of them survived the battle and we scratched their names out on the Memorial Stone. After we did that we joined with our sensei's and hunted down the ninja that destroyed our friends. I can even tell you all about how those that we defeated laughed and bragged about what they had done to our friends how they bragged about slicing their blades across their bodies. Fate decreed that they say their last words there though as Angel dealt with them. When he was done they were no longer the threat that they could have been had they been allowed to remain as they had been." The various members of the Rookie 9 swallowed nervously as they listened and wondered just what it was that the Nara boy had done to get that kind of treatment from his classmates.

"You didn't seem to mind so much when he was doing the job and dealt with the one that took out Nora." Buffy said to Lee who looked like he had been about to say something. The spandex clad ninja closed his mouth with a snap and turned away from the others.

"Are you happy now?" Tenten questioned Ino angrily before she moved off to comfort her teammate.

"How was I supposed to know?" Ino spluttered out in shock unsure of how she was suppose to react to learning what she had of their friends.

* * *

"So you ready to dance?" Buffy questioned as she looked her opponent in the eye.

"Show me what you got girl." The sound ninja said as he charged at her.

"If you really want me to." Buffy said as she leaped over his flying fist and started coming back down at him. Just remember that you're the one who asked for this when you wake up though. Water Style: Raging Waves!" She said as she spat a stream of high pressure water out of her mouth and at her opponent. The ninja was forced down under the high pressured stream of water. Buffy landed front of him with a grin and lashed out at the soaked ninja sending him flying. "Had enough?" She questioned him.

"Not even close girl." The ninja said as he tossed several weapons at her. The blades had several holes in them that whistled as they flew past her. "Sound Style Echo Blast.*" The incoming blades made even louder sounds and the blades that Buffy had been slipping through hurled her across the arena.

Buffy smiled as she climbed back to her feet. She shook her head a bit and felt a bit of blood coming from her nose and ears those blades had done more damage than she had originally thought they had if she was bleeding that much. "Not bad, but I'm not done yet ugly. Lightning Style: Earth Flash." Buffy brought her palm to the ground and lighting erupted from it and traveled over the ground. The ninja standing in the remains of her water attack was tossed off to the side. Buffy threw several blades at her opponent and watched as they pinned him to the wall. "Now we see how you like this. Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." Several small fire balls erupted from her mouth and peppered the sound ninja.

"How are you able to use so many different elements?" The ninja asked in disbelief as he drunkenly climbed to his feet.

"Bloodline." Buffy returned to him the two then ran at each other to bring the fight in close.

* * *

"So you're saying that he's really a demon deep down in there then?" Buffy said with a feral grin as she watched the rampaging sand ninja try and tear everything it saw apart.

"Indeed, you must approach it with the utmost caution there is much that it could do that you unprepared for." A ninja told the group. "Demons have more power than you would believe."

"Then I won't feel bad about using this." Buffy returned to the ninja as her eyes began to glow green as she called on the power of the Slayer. It felt so good to open the doors and allow the creature that was within her to stretch its power. She held her hand out and a glowing chakra infused scythe slid into her hand. Through the haze of bloodlust she noticed the beginning of a chakra shroud starting to form around her. "You have no idea how much I've been waiting for something like this to happen so that I could cut lose." Buffy said as she looked at the demonically possessed sand ninja.

"You said it." Angel said his own eyes glowing golden and his fangs had extended and his nails had extended into sharpened claws. "Our demons may only be one and two tails but we're more than willing to take you on pal." The vampire said as he called upon the demon within him to come and fight. The shroud sprouted wings and Angel took to the air to face off against their opponenet.

A howl cut them off and they saw that giant man-wolf like creature surrounded by chakra had joined them. The snarling creature was eyeing their opponent and was ready to fight. "Oh look, the last member of Team Demon has shown up." Buffy chirped out happily. "Alright Oz, lets deal with this guy." The wolf-man nodded its shaggy head and opened its moth and spat a ball of chakra out at Garra who raised his sand shield in defense. While the shield was in place the other two members of the group leaped upward to get in close and personal with the figure that had attacked their village.

* * *

The Snake Sannin frowned as he listened to what his spy was telling him. The after battle report was even worse than he had thought it would be. He thought that the Leaf only had one demon container yet his people were now telling him that three unknown containers had shown up and kept Gaara busy until the Nine-Tailed brat had shown up using a Toad Summon. What's more these three appeared to have some level of control over their demons as well. A pair of one tailed demons and a two tailed demon it seemed at the very least. Or that was as high as they could go and control their demons he would have to check on so many things like that. Demon containers being the secret that they were in Konaha he couldn't even be to disappointed in the lack of knowledge his spy had on that subject. Their appearance left a number of questions though such as where had these demons come from and who were they. He had always thought that there was only one of each of the tailed demons. The group may very well have destroyed that theory unless they were something else or maybe even a new breed of demon. He now almost regretted killing his former teacher as there might have been some way to learn what had happened if he was still alive.

* * *

Oz remained stoic as he looked at Hinata. The girl reminded him so much of Willow that it was painful the fact it felt like his history was repeating itself was painful. The shy and uncomfortable girl who loved a goofball. Even the age thing was the same. She was a year beneath him just as Willow had been with him. Despite all of that though there was something that seemed to draw him toward the girl and he had pushed forward. This time if he lost in the game of love he wouldn't have to sacrifice his friends as well. He had learned long ago before his death in the old world that it had been part of his problem that he had given up on the others when he should have tried to either work things out with them or at the very least stayed in contact with them. He wouldn't make the same mistakes with Hinata as he had with Willow. No he would be there for her as much as he could.

* * *

Notes  
The three are placed on same ninja team. Are friends with Naruto and help Sakura get over Saskue. They have fragments of their old memories. Slayer, werewolf, vampire essence are demons so they are like a new breed of tailed beasts. They get Jonnin instructor to take them on. Hana? Made up one? Jenny? Have their own set of missions and craziness during chunin exam use enhanced senses to listen for people mumbling the answers. Angel and Buffy stare off with interrogation examiner and the guy finds people who know what he's talking about and possible recruits when they pass. Group is powerful Buffy and Angel close up or far away fighters. Are from the same class as Tenten Rock Lee and Neiji. Oz has a type of beast shifting form is a cousin to Kiba only he has wolves as partners instead. Angel has shadow bloodline only it allows him to jump through shadows. Buffy has elemental bloodline which allows her to use multiple elements. thunder pillar wind pillar, fire pillar water pillar) Angel has a sword and Buffy has? Buffy as strong as Sakura at least, tells slug Hokage that her moves are to slow and predictable making her strength useless. Natsu is Japanese for Summer good surname. The reason that they're the only ones from their class left is a mission went bad and killed their classmates

Elemental Jutsu's to use.

• Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

• Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm

• Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder

• Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm

• Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

• Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique

• Water Release: Violent Water Wave

I created Buffy's bloodline and the Sound ninja Jutsu. If there are versions of attacks and **bloodlines in Naruto like I described I got lucky. **


	45. Jaded Heroes

Jaded Heroes

The idea behind this is Harry is banished after the tournement and becomes a Jedi and Bounty Hunter in the employ of Wolfram & Hart. During his time he meets Buffy who ran away and the force tells him to train her. England wants their heor back only when they get him he's not a sweet guy like he used to be.

* * *

A plane landed and the various people began to disembark. One of the last people to get off was a young man in his mid teens. The boy wore glasses and clothes that were obviously too big for him. The most prominent thing about the boy though was the lighting bolt scar and emerald green eyes he had. He was Harry Potter the so called Boy-Who-Lived. He had been hailed as hero and thought of as a villain. All that he really wanted though was for everyone to leave him alone. It seemed that he had finally gotten his wish. The Wizarding world had abandoned him when they thought that he was evil. All he had done was speak his mind. Somehow or other though that was enough.

A bunch of trumped up charges and he had been stuck inside of a courtroom. It had gone like a whirlwind and somehow Harry Potter had ended up banished from England. He had actually been accused of being the one that ended Cedric's life. The fact that Harry had looked up to and respected Cedric had all been forgotten in the rush to stop Harry from saying or doing anything.

The banishment wasn't truly the worst part though. The worst part for him had been the spells and runes applied to him that made it impossible for him to hold a wand or broom. If he ever tried to pick up either of those things then he would feel excruciating pain. What had hurt the worse though was that Dumbledore hadn't done a thing to help him out like everyone thought he would. Instead the old wizard had sucked on his lemon drops as he performed the spell work.

Once that had been done the headmaster had then tried to give Harry orders on what he should do and where he should go. The two had an argument that ended with Harry punching the headmaster into a wall and then stalking off. The Weasley's had been of varied reactions to the news. The twins had been outraged Ron, Ginny, Molly, and Arthur had acted as though Harry had died or had a terminal disease one that they were afraid of catching with how they put distance between themselves and the green eyed hero.

Sirius, Remus, and Hermione hadn't cared and after some work got him out of his depression. Sirius had even broken down and used some of his family's less reputable contacts and got him a flight out of London and all of the various documents that he would need. Sirius hadn't been happy but he had done it. The Wolf, Ram, and Hart were not people he liked asking for help even if he had paid for it. Sirius warned him not to trust in them to much as they were just as likely to betray him as they were to help him it all depended on who was worth it the most to them.

Harry shrugged his concerns off as he nodded to the man that was waiting for him. "Mr. Potter," the man greeted. "Holland Manners sends his regards."

Harry nodded as he shook hands with the man.

"Here is the apartment key that you'll need." The man said. "As well as any information that you may think that you may need. Do you know if your godfather will be joining you anytime soon?" The man questioned.

"Unknown." Harry returned cautiously.

"Very well sir. Wolfram and Hart would like you to know that you are more than welcome to come and discuss your various things while here. According to this you will be taking a regular world education for the moment."

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"Very well then. If you have anything you need to know there will be someone there."

"Thank you sir." Harry returned inside he wondered just how different life was going to be for him from now on.

"Oh, before I forget we got you a sort of housewarming gift." The man said as he handed over a small square package. "Mr. Manners seems to think that it would be of interest to you." Harry nodded as he accepted the small box and walked off to find a cab.

After he was gone the lawyer returned to the offices and was ushered into the main office of the Special Projects Division. The personal office of Holland Manners, the leader of all west coast supernatural items in Wolfram & Hart. The man nodded to the lawyer. "Did you give it to him?" He questioned the man eagerly.

"Yes sir I did."

"Good, hopefully that will be just one more champion that's corrupted and we won't have to do anything else other than watch him fall then." Holland said with a content smile on his face.

"What is so special about the boy sir?"

"Huh, oh he's got a prophecy that puts him and a dark lord going mano to mano with each other as the only way that a war will end. If he succeeds we want him not the shining white knight that will lead the world into a new golden age. If he does the job at all we want him to leave things the way they are instead of trying to change them. With the device we've given him there's even a chance that he may come to us for work." Holland informed the man.

"Understood sir."

* * *

Harry looked the box he had received from the Wolfram and Hart people curiously. He remembered all of Sirius and Remus's warnings about trusting anything that the law firm gave him. Still he couldn't see much harm in inspecting what it was that they had given him. Opening the package he looked at the odd crystal shaped box. There was so much about it that didn't make sense. Why had they given him this? It hardly looked like it was anything more than a paperweight.

As he turned it over a few times the box began glowing and a nervous Harry put it down and wondered what he had done to it. The crystal glowed brightly and then a ghostly image shot out. Harry wondered if it was the home to a miniature ghost or something like that. Good day gentle being. The figure said nodding toward Harry. "I am Master Win, last of the Earth Jedi." The figure said. "You have found my holocron, a depository of all of my knowledge. The only way you could have activated me was if you too had the potential to become the new Jedi protector of Earth." The image added as it looked the young teen over. "You are much older than most Jedi, but I think that we can train you into a most powerful Jedi Knight."

"Jedi?" Harry questioned unsure what the spirit was talking about. "Is that like being a wizard?"

Master Win chuckled at this. "No boy, the wizards and the Jedi are two separate beings. I have never heard of a Jedi who was also a wizard though." The Jedi said as he looked the boy over.

"I'm not a wizard anymore." Harry said quickly. "They've made it so I can't touch a wand or broom." He raised his sleeve and showed his wrists where several of the containing runes were visible to the image of the Jedi.

"All the more reasons for you to learn what I can teach you then." The specter of the Master said.

"And what is a Jedi?" Harry asked looking embarrassed. He wished Hermione was here then she could explain what it was that this figure was talking about. The bushy haired witch probably also knew what a holocron was as well he mused to himself.

"Sit young one and I shall tell you all that I know of what a Jedi is and what it means." Harry nodded and sat down letting the image of Master Win began explaining the history of what a Jedi was and what they did. How they were the defenders of the weak. Neither good nor evil they were all about keeping the balance of life and the force. As Jedi they were the ones that killed if they had to but also tried peaceful situations as well. They were warriors and people that were charged with protecting those that couldn't or wouldn't. They were the balancing tools of the universe and life itself. Life had given them power to help in this task. The power of the mind was theirs if they could train it in themselves. With this power at their disposable they could be faster, stronger, predict things, move things with his mind, and read minds, the list of various things that he had the potential for was nearly endless.

Harry nodded. "Fine I'll do it." He finally said after a few moments. "It's not like I have a whole lot of other choices or options right now anyways." He pointed out to the image.

"Very good," the holocron image of Master Win said. "Our first exercise shall be on how to breathe and become one with the force."

Harry nodded as he began following the instructions that he was being given.

* * *

TWO YEARS LATER

Harry Potter looked up at the tall imposing building as he prepared to do something that he had promised Sirius that he wouldn't do. He walked into the offices and looked at the receptionist. "Hello I'm Harry Potter and I have an appointment with Holland Manners."

The woman was a bit flustered by being the center of the handsome young man. The time he had spent training had made the former wizard extremely handsome. "Right, take the elevator to the top floor where you'll find yourself in special projects." The blushing woman said waving her hand toward the ornamental elevator at the end of the hallway.

The young man nodded his thanks and headed upwards. The boy entered the offices and was soon ushered into the offices of Holland Manners.

"Harry, great to see you." The man said as he came from around the desk to shake the hand of the young man.

"Mr. Manners." Harry returned to him. "I have a request for you."

"Oh really, and what might that request be?" Manners questioned him curiously.

"I want you to put my name in as a person willing to do bodyguard work." Harry explained to the man. "You know all of the training that I've gone through over the last couple of years. I need to start seeing if I'm on the right track."

Manners smiled at the boy. "Think you've found your career path eh?" He questioned him. "It sounds like a possibility for you." He assured him. "Would you like to deal with magic users while you're doing this?"

"As long as they're not the wand waving kind I don't care." Harry returned to him.

"Alright, just remember that the types of jobs that I can give you are going to be rather slim that way since you can't use your magic and no one will know of your reputation."

Harry looked the man in the eye. "As I recall I didn't need a wand to beat a 1000 year old 60 foot Baslisk on my own when I was twelve. As I recall all I had was a sword an enchanted hat and a phoenix." Before leaving Hogwarts Harry would never had said something like that but he had since learned to be proud of his accomplishments.

The lawyer paused at that. The boy had a point if he had managed that if he was actually prepared for a fight then it was likely that he would be more than reasonable protection for whoever they set him up with.

"I know that some of your clients are dark as well." Harry said. "I may not approve of it but there is little I can do about it. So instead of making things awkward just put my name out to those I won't want to kill or are at least considered gray. It will make both of our lives easier if you do it that way."

"It sounds like you might be happier as a bounty hunter than as a bodyguard." Manners pointed out to the boy.

"True but I need the experience that working as a guard will give me." The raven haired figure returned. "You can't exactly expect me to just jump from theory to the actual thing now can you I need some time to make sure that I still have whatever it was that I had back in Hogwarts."

"Very well then, there are a few gray people that do need protection usually because they've managed to annoy everyone on all sides of the fight." Holland explained as he handed over several files that seemed to just appear in his hands. "You can take your pick of whichever one you want and I'll arrange a meeting for you to meet with the client.

"Thank you," the former wizard returned, "it will be nice to know that there will be a chance to decide." He would meditate on the various folders and see if any of them were really the kind of work that he wanted to get involved in.

* * *

FIVE YEARS AFTER BANISHMENT

"I want your best Bounty Hunters for this." The demon demanded. "No price is too high to offer to bring the traitor down. What's more I want the Knight to be one of the ones after the scumbag. I've seen the results of his work no one is better than he is."

Lilah Morgan bit back a groan before responding to the order. "I already told you, Knight Potter chooses his own assignments. All we can do is forward the requests for his services. His choice on whether or not he feels like he should take up your contract is entirely up to him and there is nothing that anyone at Wolfram & Hart can do to change his mind once he's decided not to accept a contract." Not that she hadn't tried before. Hell she had taken contracts that had been refused before and wrapped them up in completely different information and Knight would still refuse the contract. She didn't know what his criteria was but she knew that he always somehow went after the truly evil and dark beings that actually made everyone's lives easier after he put them down.

* * *

TEN YEARS AFTER BANISHMENT

Knight stopped as he stared at the girl that was wondering through the streets. He had been around the world studied under some of the various masters of their craft yet he had never felt a force presence so great as the one that he felt right now. He followed the trace and found the girl that was sitting there sitting looking as if the world had done her wrong. Harry had no idea what he was thinking he was the Knight. A man with a reputation for being ruthless to those that stood against the balance of the world. Yet this girl with her mind in turmoil called to him like few others did. There were very few that could get him to crack his armor enough to let him let them in and yet somehow just by standing there this girl was doing just that. Her presence in the force was a strong one. She may currently be broken but deep down she had so much potential. He wondered if this is what a true potential Jedi felt like.

He made his choice as he approached the girl. Using the force he planted several suggestions in her mind and soon the girl was following him. Her will power was extremely weak. Harry didn't know why but he had a feeling that was just a part of the pain that he had found. He led the girl to his flat and ordered her to sit herself down. He really hated using this particular force power it was to much like the Imperious curse for him to feel comfortable with using it.

What have you brought home young Harry? The holocron questioned from its place by the computer where it was casually connected to the various monitors so that it could watch everything happening in the world.

Can't you feel her master? The boy asked the ancient device.

Indeed I can and it pleases me that you feel her potential as well young one. The remnant of old Jedi Master returned to him. I am also glad this is not your newest conquest either. It added with a pointed look at the young man.

Harry ignored the jibe at his social life as he focused on the girl and bringing her around. Once she became aware Harry had to move fast as her frail body exploded into action with a flurry of attacks and blows. Harry quickly learned not to try and block the attacks directly as the girl had incredible strength levels. If it wasn't for the force making him stronger then he would have had broken limbs for sure. You done yet? He questioned her as she finally seemed to run out of steam.

You going to try and kill me? The girl questioned him warily.

"Wasn't planning on it." Harry returned to her. "You don't really rate the kind that I kill anyways. You want to tell me about it?" He questioned after a minute of watching the girl.

The girl looked uncertain but finally gave in and he learned the story of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Her luck was about as bad as his Hogwarts years had been. Only instead of bad stuff happening on Halloween, near the end of school, and a few other times bad stuff happened every night for her. Every day was a nightmare and just when she was starting to understand the nightmare the rules would change on her forcing her t relearn them. Her watcher used to be a bad guy there were two slayers, the second slayer was dead, and of course the vampire with the wandering soul. It was a worse fate than he could imagine off the top of his head and he wasn't sure that he would have cursed Draco Malfoy with that kind of life. Maybe Snape and Voldemort but he doubted it would be anyone else that he would curse with a life like that.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you like." Harry told her. Right now he needed to let the girl heal after he was sure that was done then he would do what he thought was right. Her mind and soul had to heal first though before he could try and do anything else with her. The girl nodded and laid down on the couch and fell asleep. Harry shook his head wondering what he was doing allowing the slayer of all people to live here. She had duties and obligations. Or did she? People had made it seemed like he had duties and obligations to the wizarding world. Those obligations had been wrong though and Harry had instead worried about his own life as he should have. If he could leave an ungrateful world that expected him to save it couldn't she do the same thing? He shook his head all of these thoughts meant nothing first he would have to save the girl from herself after that he would see. He also needed to consult with the force before he did what he wanted rather than what was good for the world.

As he sat down he focused on the girl and her path as he meditated. Blurred images of various figures appeared he finally found what he might need. The girl was standing in front of a crossroads. On one side there was a road sign that said Sunnydale on the other was the holocron. He followed the path of the town and watched flashes of the girl winning fights but also becoming more and more of a shell. She was leading an army and flying alongside a dark haired man. Despite all that though there was an emptiness to her. So much darkness came from this as well. He turned to the path marked by the holocron and followed it. This path was darker and there seemed to be so many more trials awaiting her if this was the path that was taken. She was alive though both physically and mentally the path of the Jedi would serve her better he just had to make her see that.

Harry frowned as he looked at the girl resting on his couch. His vision had been clear if the girl returned the balance would be shifted and heroes would become evil and those that carried the banner of darkness would become light. There were other things that would happen as well but the balance of the planet would be rocked. The best way to fix that was to have the girl away from here. Without her being here then there was less chance of her affecting the balance. It seemed there was only one thing for him to do. He called his lawyers and bosses.

"Holland, hi it's Harry I need you to do something for me. I need you to get me papers for a younger sister age 17 raised in the states and is currently traveling with me." He informed his lawyer. He looked at the girl for a moment before rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I also need a plane to Tokyo for two. Then I need you to get me in contact with Master Watanabe. I can't help her but there may be someone else that can. Thanks Holland." Harry hug the phone up and looked at the girl wondering how he was going to explain to the Slayer that they were going on a training trip on the other side of the world. His vision had to be right though she had to be his student and learn about the balance of life and death. Using the force he deepened her already deep sleep and picked her up. He only hoped that he was interpreting the visions right and wasn't about to make a really bad mistake with her.

* * *

Holland smiled as the phone conversation with the hero of the wizards ended. This was so much more interesting than he had ever anticipated. Buffy Summers the vampire slayer, defeater of Angelus, the Master, Acathla, and the Three had caught the eyes of Potter. Ideally he would have preferred it if they had managed to capture the girl before she fell into the hands of the Knight. Using her they could have found out so much about what happened to the vampire with a soul. That didn't even count to some of the other uses that she might have had. He wondered where this connection between the pair would go. He would have to be careful in his manipulations for all of his plans to work. If done correctly though the girl could join the older man in the life and away from whatever else that she might have done had she remained the guardian of the hellmouth. It would be interesting to see just how things went from here. He would have to increase the observers watching Potter.

* * *

Buffy groaned as she woke up the sun spilling into her eyes from the window. "Where am I?" She grumbled to know one in particular.

"You're in one of my safe houses." A voice answered.

The blonde shot up in surprise at hearing an unknown figure speak and turned to see dark hair and green eyes. It took a moment before she remembered everything from before she went to sleep. This guy had saved her when she needed it she supposed.

"Now what?" Buffy questioned him.

"Breakfast," the man said simply. "After that we'll worry about it."

Buffy nodded and prodded at the meal in front of her.

"You can either eat or I can feed you like a two year old." The man told her. I don't care which it is personally. I gave you slightly less than what someone with an enhanced metabolisim needs to eat because of your depression."

"And how do you plan on making me eat?" The blonde returned stubbornly.

"Like this." The figure said and began making gestures with his hands and the slayer found her body moving of its own accord. Her hands moved food to her mouth and then it began chewing the food and swallowing. "I'm not a babysitter, so I'm not going to act like one." The figure informed the slayer who was struggling to control herself. "Now get up and get dressed, Master Watanabe is waiting downstairs to discuss your training."

The blonde nodded her head in compliance and found her bag.

"Workout clothes only for now." He told her.

"Who are you?" Buffy questioned curiously.

"I am known simply as Knight, and in time you may understand what it is that I am trying to teach you. For now though you will learn and do as you're told." Once the girl was dressed in easy to move in clothes the figure led her out of the room and into a hallway. The pair walked silently for several minutes before entering a room where a man dressed all in black was waiting on them.

"Sensei," the young man said bowing respectfully to the man.

"Ah Harry, it is good to see you." The man said. "Is this the one you were telling me about?" He questioned nodding towards the girl beside the young man.

"Yes, she may be what I have been searching for. She has recently had her spirit broken though and I need you to make her back into the fighter she once was. I need her to be of clear mind and heart before I can teach her my ways."

"Very well, I shall rebuild her for you." The man then turned to look at the girl. "Do you know who I am girl?"

"No," the girl muttered, "but then I don't know who he is or where I am either."

"As it should be the weapon doesn't need to be aware of such things. I shall rebuild you into a ninja." The man promised her. You still have some fire in you though it is as weak as a candle when I am done with you we shall turn those flames into a roaring inferno."

"I shall return." The dark haired man said bowing respectfully to the man before he walked out.

Harry hated this part but knew that it had to be done. He had done it to a few others and while none of them were as powerful as him or his potential apprentice taking away a part of their personality always worked best. The combat skills of the ninja were also the most compatible with the Jedi meaning that they could place the girl on the right path easier than many other warrior cultures that they had investigated. Master Win didn't seem to like it much either but he was allowing it to continue. For now they would let the training happen. If the girl was all that she said she was then the basics of being a ninja would be drilled into her in a few months. Once she was rebuilt then he could go in and train her as Jedi until then he would wait to see what happened.

* * *

Harry looked the girl over and nodded his appreciation to Watanabe. Gone was the shell of a girl he had left here. This was a warrior girl. It had happened even faster than he had thought. Now came the test to see if there was a chance of saving this girl from herself. "I'm going to give you a choice. I can take you back to the hellmouth and you can come up with whatever it is that you want to tell those you had to leave behind. The other option is to come with me let me teach you to be Jedi. You can be more than a blunt weapon for the Council and its kind to wave around all the times. Besides that they already have an active slayer." He said handing the girl a picture of a dark haired girl. "She's from Boston and has been shredding through the various demon populations on her way to the hellmouth. You were kicked out, I can offer you a home and maybe a new mission."

"Explain the path of the Jedi first." The blonde requested of him. Harry nodded and gave the same speech that had been given to him so many years ago about the duties of the Jedi and what those duties gave them back in return.

"I'll do it." The blonde said.

Harry smiled. "Good, we leave here in a month while we train I will still be taking on missions perhaps you will learn something of the ways of the Jedi and how I follow the code."

* * *

Harry sighed as he saw where his apprentice was on. "The old lightsaber construction chapter huh?" He questioned her knowingly. "It took me two years to find something that would work in place of a lightsaber. He told his apprentice.

"How so?" Buffy asked him curiously. "I mean I know that they use technology I'm not familiar with, but surely there's someone somewhere that has it."

"If they do I don't know about it." The young man returned to her as he looked at the various components for the weapon. "I searched for a long time to find the technology to copy those things. In the end I ended up using enchanted swords." He said as he twitched his arm and the broadsword that he normally used in those sorts of fights. "My sword was crafted by the dwarves and enchanted by goblins making it one of the better weapons."

"So what your saying is that we have to find suitable replacements because we can't use the stuff here because it doesn't exist." Buffy questioned making sure that she understood.

"Correct," Harry told her nodding.

"So if I wanted I could use my katana I stole off of that Oni demon, or even use the matched pair of Ninjato that I took off of those ninja demons and use those as my replacement lightsabers and I would be okay then?" The girl asked her mentor curiously.

"Yes, either one of those would work. The fact that they're enchanted help as well and if we need to we can have some goblins look them over to add shrinking charms and whatever else we may need to add to them so that you can slip in and out of places without anyone noticing that you have several swords strapped to you."

* * *

Harry looked at the parchment that had found its way into his hands. Dumbledore had found him again after all these years it seemed. He recognized the loopy green handwriting anywhere. He opened the letter and several sparks shot out of the letter. "Be on your guard." Harry warned his apprentice who nodded as she gripped her weapons. She had inspiration and swung. The butt of her weapon caught a large black man with a golden earring she then dropped and swept the legs of an old guy with a wooden leg out from under him. Harry meanwhile had used the distraction that his apprentice had caused to jerk the wands out of several hands. The only ones who didn't lose their grips was an old man with a long beard, a greasy haired man, and the scarred man that Buffy had knocked down. The man let his wand drop though as her swords were crossed over his neck.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," Harry greeted the man with a beard. "Is there a special occasion for this visit or are you just trying to get all of your people killed by having them surround us like that?"

The old man looked surprised by the reactions of the two but quickly covered it up with a friendly smile. "Harry my boy, how good to see you." The wizard took stock of the young man in front of him. Harry was wearing loose muggle pants with boots that laced up to his ankles, at his side was a muggle weapon he wore a vest of some sort that had a variety of devices on it including a large knife. This was not the scrawny boy of fifteen he remembered this boy was strong fit and deadly if the look in his eyes was anything to go by.

He turned to look at the boy's companion dressed from head to toe in black leather armor his glasses detected an assortment of deadly weapons both enchanted and non enchanted. The girl was a dangerous predator and was not one that you would turn your back on for even a moment. The fact that she had managed to knock two of his best fighters out the moment that they appeared was also disturbing. He wondered if she might have some magical creature blood in her somewhere.

"Headmaster Dumbledore I am busy, if you wanted to talk to me arrange a meeting like any other person." Harry returned. "If you feel you must address me then please do so by the title of Knight Potter or simply Knight. A title that I have earned in several different ways and request that you honor."

The group looked somewhat surprised. The old man though ignored the request and continued on as if he was in control. "Harry you just preformed magic and you know you're not allowed to do that." He chastised the young man.

"Sorry Dumbledore it's not magic though it's something else." Harry returned to the man he noticed the excited gleam in the old man's eyes but ignored it.

"Potter. show some respect for the headmaster." The greasy haired man snarled out.

Harry turned from the headmaster and looked at the man. You could feel the power that was battling for supremacy between the two. Before either of them could say anything though several goblins interrupted them with spears pointed at the wizards. "Your headmaster denies Master Potter the respect that he has earned by refusing to acknowledge the accomplishments of Master Potter and you have the gall to complain about Master Potter not using titles?"

"Master?" Snape scoffed at the goblins. "How much do you have to pay the goblins to get them to do that Potter?"

"Just because I can get more respect than you is no reason to be jealous." Harry returned with a smirk. "I have a few things you lack.

"And what might your laughable skills contain Potter?" The wizard spat at him.

"You mean besides personal hygiene and manners?" The blonde girl questioned innocently as she sheathed her weapons as the goblins leveled their weapons at the magical pirate she had disabled. Harry waved them off and the goblins nodded their acceptance as they pulled back.

Dumbledore's keen eye caught the brief exchange and he got interested he looked like he was disappointed with Harry as well though over the words being spoken. "Harry we are here to take you home. You don't have to be alone anymore. Join us in our fight against Voldemort."

"I'll think about it, are you offering a bounty or am I supposed to just do it for all the nice things that the wizarding world has done for me?"

"There is much you do not know about Voldemort still Harry." Dumbledore chided the Jedi. "Besides how can one truly put a price on a life?"

"Just because you refuse to doesn't mean others don't." Harry returned to the man. "I happen to be quiet well known as the Knight."

"You kill innocents for money Harry?" Dumbledore said sounding as if it was a personal affront to him over Harry's life choices. "What about giving people the chance to reform? Surely you have not lost yourself so much as to not try forgiveness."

"I make sure I kill only the ones corrupted by darkness Dumbledore." Harry returned to the man. Not interested in defending the way he ran his life to the man that had sealed his magic away: "The fact that your saying killing is wrong when you want me to kill Voldemort though is rather interesting though." He added curious as to what he thought was going to happen when the two fought.

"Will you allow the man that killed your parents to roam free?" Dumbledore tried ignoring the scorn in the young man's voice.

Harry sighed in frustration. Dumbledore refused to see the point of what he was trying to tell him it seemed. "I'll come examine the situation but I will have a few conditions." He warned the man.

"And what might those be?" A sneering Snape questioned.

"I bring together a team of my choice to deal with this mess of yours." He started.

"Our mess Potter? If you had killed him correctly when he was a spirit then we wouldn't be in this mess." Snape spat at him.

"Yeah because I knew so much about killing and what not at the age f 1 or did you mean when I was 14 and I was completely outnumber and outclassed? You were the one always saying I was a dunderhead. How did you expect me to defeat all of that?" Harry mocked the potions master.

"He does raise a fair question Severus." Dumbledore said with amusement. "What are your conditions Harry?"

"For starters you address me by my title of Knight, Headmaster." The young man explained. "Second is that I pick my team not you and your Order of the Phoenix idiots. Your group has maybe four or five real fighters while the rest are idealists or information gathers. Not that there is anything wrong with that you need everyone that is willing I'm just not going to trust people like that for the tough missions that I will do. If you want me to do this then I'll pick my own team."

"You can't be serious my boy we need people devoted to the cause of the light." Dumbledore said arguing.

"My team, my rules Dumbledore." Harry returned.

"Very well, I suppose you'll want to start with Ronald then?" Dumbledore questioned hopefully.

Knight snorted at this. "I know all about him and his pathetic combat skills, he's not someone I want on my team."

"The who do you want?"

"I want Hermione Granger, Katie Bell, the Weasley Twins, Oliver Wood, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and my apprentice of course." Harry returned. "I need people I know that I can trust to have my back when the time comes."

Snape snorted as he heard the list of witches and wizards he was requesting. "What, do you think you're going to do Potter, beat the Dark Lord in a Quidditch match? Do try and take the situation seriously and try not to make light of what is going on."

Harry ignored the Potion Master and instead focused on the headmaster.

"Ah would that I could my boy, but Mr. Wood is currently a member of the goblin wizarding strike force, Miss Granger is in New Zealand as an Unspeakable, Miss Bell is in Italy as an Auror, Miss Johnson and Spinnet are also out of country having chosen other more hospitable climates to live and work in. The Mr.'s Weasley are the only ones I can guarantee to work with you perhaps you should reconsider whom you would use in this fight."

"I named my team Dumbledore, now you can either find them or you cannot it's your choice but those will be the ones that I trust not your people."

"Very well Knight, I shall begin trying to convince them to join us." Dumbledore conceded.

"No headmaster not us, they'll join me. We're not Order we're not going to play it your way we'll play it my way. Just tell them that its time for the Knights of the Order to stop evil and I wouldn't be surprised if they all came running." Harry said with a knowing smirk.

"In time I hope you'll realize the error of doing things the way that you are thinking my boy." The old wizard said. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, you share information with me about our enemies not what you think I need to know either." Harry said. "This is my war and if you want to play power games I'll leave and let you deal you're snake lord all by yourselves."

"Very well, though I do not think that you are going t be ready for it nor do I think it should be casually talked about."

"It's what you want me and mine to deal with." Harry returned to him. He turned to his apprentice. "Buffy, report to the communication house and wait for the floo calls of the others they will likely want to be sure that the headmaster is right and not merely pulling their legs about this."

The girl nodded and disappeared in a flash of smoke.

"What have you taught her?" Dumbledore questioned with a frown as he saw that the girl was gone.

"The ninja and the American Indian have many rituals that they can perform on people headmaster along with their other training they are skilled in making themselves disappear." The Jedi answered evasively.

Dumbledore frowned at the way he dodged the questions that were being asked. "Might I suggest that you take Ronald with you Knight? He is a good asset to have at your side." He pleaded with the boy. Having someone that was likely to tell him what was going on could be useful. Besides if Harry really was as bloodthirsty as he let on he would have to let Severus warn of the various attacks so that they could save the maximum number of lives.

"He wouldn't serve a purpose for the team I'm putting together headmaster." Harry returned to the man.

"Are you so sure? He is a skilled chess player and knows a number of things about tactics." Dumbledore said in defense of the redhead.

"Only after studying a board. Besides his figures are two dimensional Oliver is a much better tactician than Ron ever will be. The twins are better duelers, Hermione knows more spells, Katie has several years experience as a top auror and is championship dueler, and the other two are some of the best scrappers I've ever seen. Besides when Hermione comes back she'll be bringing Remus and Sirius as well." Harry pointed out to the headmaster. Add in the fact that I've helped train all of them in their other abilities means that I know and trust them to do the right thing."

"And the girl you plan on bringing with you?" Dumbledore hedged. "I doubt she is the powerhouse you will need."

"She's my apprentice that's all you need to know headmaster." He returned rather stiffly.

* * *

Harry grinned as he looked at his people gathered together. He had helped train them all in their fledgling force abilities. Each of them was skilled with both blades and a number of Jedi techniques. They were low level knights and after his training had gone where they believed the force was tasking them with going. They were together now though to deal with the threat that Voldemort represented. They all knew that the Dark Wizard had to be dealt with his evil would soon spread to the rest of the world if they did nothing to counter the things that he did.

Harry smirked as he kissed first Hermione then Katie. "So, how are my two girls doing?" He questioned them. He knew that the relationship he shared with the two women was a bit odd at times but he enjoyed it. It was more of a friends with benefits thing and judging by the playful smirk in Katie's eyes and the demanding one in Hermione's he would soon be in high demand. He was so glad he had explained things between them before all this or he would need to be put in a Healing Trance. It appeared that the girls were content not to try and dominate his time and maybe even split their time with him. Something he was going to figure out how he managed.

"Well considering that you're offering us a chance to take out snake face, I have to say I'm feeling pretty chipper." Katie said with a grin.

* * *

"Harry, mate, we think you should be careful around Order HQ." Fred said grimly with a nodding George beside him.

"To true brother, all to true." The other boy agreed.

"What's going on?" Harry asked curiously it took a lot to worry the twins about anything.

"Its mum, she seems to think that now that you're back that she should get you and Ginny together and that Hermione would be great for keeping Ronniekins in line."

"And she's not going to take a simple no for an answer is she?" Harry asked getting shakes of the head in response. "No offense and all boys but your nun is being a pain. We have a war going on and she wants to play matchmaker games? Besides I am perfectly happy with my two very hot girlfriends that I have right now I don't need a clone of my mum."

* * *

Jaded Heroes: Harry was expelled from Hogwarts after the tournament. He leaves and never looked back. He headed for the USA and found a pair of Holocrons of some fallen Jedi. Harry studied under them. While studying under them he becomes harder he is a soldier of fortune now. He is a bounty hunter and security for people when they can afford him. Ten years later Harry is in his mid twenties when he finds an apprentice. Buffy Summers has just left Sunny-Hell after the death of her vampire lover. Buffy follows after her new mentor throwing away the teachings that she had been following. A year passes and Harry is proud to say that his apprentice is a warrior to be wary of. An owl finally finds them and they are requested to return to England. The pair head to Hogwarts. They meet the people that abandoned their hero. HP is not overly happy with many of them. Hermione and his Q-team are the only ones that knew how to talk with him. This new HP is one that none of the old crowd understand. The Jedi and his apprentice agree to work with those people or none at all. Hermione and chasers have all left the country and have to be brought back in. The twins are business men Oliver is human head of security at Gringotts. HP & HG & KB, are friends with benefits. Weasley's want things to go back to the way they were before including pairing Ron and Ginny up with other members of trio. DD tries to control HP but finds him unwilling to listen and not as easy to manipulate. HP is a soldier first. Team & HG have limited Jedi skills. Swords made of goblin steel. Elemental swords maybe. HG is a researcher in Switzerland spell department. KB an Auror in Italy. Buffy also does not listen to the control that the headmaster tries to exert over her. Snape loses fights against both of them at different times. Harry fights with broadsword Buffy fights with katana. Elemental charge to the weapons? Some of the components for a lightsaber don't exist on Earth is why they don't use lightsabers. Spent time in Japan training Buffy now dresses as ninja. Study of Asian and Native American magic gives ability control over the elements and shape shifting skills. Harry wears clothes closer to that of a soldier or maybe Anikan.

Vampires and demons join dark lord.

Council tries to interfere and are shocked to find their missing slayer is now a Jedi as well.


	46. Digimon II

Jenny Calender huffed as she rushed into the computer lab. Angelus was hot on her heels and she knew that if the deranged vampire managed to get its hands on her she was done for. She turned to face the vampire who chuckled a bit as he looked at the woman who was trying to keep her computer and desk between them.

"You know, you really should have figured a safer place to hide than this." Angelus taunted at her as he waltzed into the room. "I mean seriously there is nowhere else to go and unless you intend for this to be your last stand. I could also throw you out the window as well. He drawled out as he drew closer to the woman. Then again I could show you exactly what it is I did to your ancestor as well."

"I'm not near as helpless as you seem to think I am." The dark haired woman returned to him. She placed her hand on the screen of her computer. "Defensores Dimittere!"(Defenders Release) She cried out as she cast her spell.

A surge of power ran from her computer to the various other computers. A surge of energy could be seen as it traveled to the various computers. 7 of the screens lit up brightly around the room each of the monitors bathing the vampire in white light.

"What magic is this little witch?" The vampire questioned as he spun around to look at all of the lights and screens that were now focusing on him.

"Did you forget exactly what I am Angelus? I am a techno-pagan, my very power is rooted in technology not in alters and chanting. These are my digital representations of the ones that fight with us. Jenny returned you'll notice that there is even one for Angel. Several images erupted from the screens for a moment before turning into balls of multicolored lights.

"Oh yeah I'm shaking in my boots over here over your night lights." Angelus mocked her with a sneering laugh. "You have a nice light show but hardly something that I need to worry myself over."

"We'll see," the woman said as she made a gesture at the vampire and suddenly the balls of light rushed forward and began pelting the vampire.

Angelus snarled as he began to feel burns where they were striking him. He swung at the small balls of light but they were too small and nimble for him to connect with even with his superhuman speed. He tried to move toward the witch but they merely blocked his way and hit him even harder. "You got lucky tonight!" The vampire snarled he then charged the window and leaped out he flipped in the air and easily landed on his feet.

Jenny watched the vampire from the window of the school building. She had been lucky tonight the spell had been unexpected and had actually been a fusion of various other things that she had put together. The spell had also cost her a lot of power and would take her months if not the rest of the year to build her strength back up to that level what's more she wouldn't be able to use that spell again until then. She made a gesture toward the balls of light that should have ended the attacks instead though she watched as instead of returning to the computer like they should the balls of light grew even bigger before rocketing through the window. She watched them go and wondered what she was going to do she turned around and noticed that one of them had actually remained. She hesitantly touched it and watched the light die out and all that was left was an egg and some odd device next to it. The witch wondered what had happened and just where those other eggs had gone.

As the techno-pagan stood there in disbelief wondering what had happened with her spell the orbs of light were finding their own ways toward their intended. In the Bronze Oz and Cordellia each found an egg in the vehicles Xander and Willow during a late night movie found eggs Buffy Summers found one while patrolling late at night and Rupert Giles found one sitting in the chair of his office.

As the group gathered the next day Giles looked them all over and saw that they all had odd packages in their hands. "I take it you all have something to show me then?" He asked them somewhat surprised.

The teens all nodded as they unwrapped their various eggs and the odd devices that they had come with. "Oh dear." The watcher said as he examined them.

Jenny then strode through the doors and froze as she saw the items that the teens had piled in front of the watcher. "I think I can explain," the woman said nervously.

"Can you?" Giles asked curiously trying to keep up the façade of still having trouble with the other teacher for the sake of Buffy. The girl may be a defender of the world but there were few that could hold a grudge for as long or hard as she could. He really didn't want to have to worry about her making some snide remark when they needed information.

"Yes," the woman stammered as she clutched her arm nervously, "it was a defensive spell that I cast last night when Angelus attacked me."

"Are you alright?" Buffy questioned the teacher reluctantly.

Jenny nodded her head before continuing. "Yes thanks to my spell it used several computer avatars that I have based on each of us and Angel. The program spell went into a defensive pattern and drove Angelus off." Giles kept on glancing at her in worry and Jenny couldn't help but smile weakly at his concern. "However, when I tried to end the spell the balls merely shot out except for this one." She said as she showed her own egg and odd device to the others.

Giles nodded as he regarded the witch for a moment. "What are your magical levels at Jenny?"

The techno-pagan grimaced at the question but answered anyways. "It took all of my power to perform the spell." She admitted to him. "Its part of why I'm a techno-pagan I don't have a lot of raw power at my disposal."

"It sounds as if you linked the spells to each of us on accident," the Watcher said, "the links have most likely vanished but they drew a bit of extra power from us which is why whatever these are were drawn to us."

"Yes I did I did that for the personality part of the spell, but I honestly never imagined that this would happen." The woman defended herself not wanting the group to get angry at her again they were only now starting to accept her again another mistake might just see her sidelined from the group permanently.

"So the magic eggs will help ward off dead boy does that about some it up?" Xander questioned from his seat at the table noticing that none of the others were going to say anything for the moment.

"They are more than mere eggs Xander, besides I doubt that is what would happen as they were not eggs yet I would presume that these items will somehow provide some sort of control over whatever resides within the eggs." Giles noted to the teen. Keep them near you at all times most likely they use some of the various energies from yourselves.

* * *

"Digimon," Xander said with a smirk, "I can't believe I didn't see it before, how I didn't see it I'll never know but its painfully obvious now. I mean Ms C did say that they came from a computer spell."

"You know something about these creatures then Xander?" Giles questioned the youth curiously.

"Yep, that I do G-Man," Xander said as he began rummaging around in his pack until he found a video of what he wanted popping the item into the nearby T.V, the group watched as a chanting song came on and they watched the various creatures go from small animals into giant battle ready titans. "There's also a card game," the boy informed them as he drew a deck of cards out and showed them to the others. "I borrowed this one off of Andrew Wells."

The group nodded as they examined the cards with various names on them with odd creatures on them.

"So do you have any indication as to just what it is that we each have?" Giles questioned the young man as he read the stats of a Greymon creature.

"Nope, but at least we have some idea as to what it is that we're getting into." Xander countered t the watcher.

"True Xander, you do have that as a point." Giles reluctantly agreed with the boy.

* * *

Giles sighed as he looked at the small creatures that they had acquired through Jenny's spell, from what Xander had told them the creatures would grow and fight alongside of them as their protectors. Do you really think that they'll be of any use against demons or anything Xander they are still rather small. He noted as he looked at his small partner.

If you got a better idea Giles then give it to me otherwise lets do this. Xander suggested as he patted his own partner.

Very well just be careful, Giles cautioned as the various monsters prepared to fight against the demons. A flash of light erupted from the various digimon.

You heard him guys Buffy told the digimonthe various creatures the small creatures nodded and glowed for a moment as they charged Renamon! A large giant fox shouted as it appeared out of the white cloud Diamond Storm. It called out sending what looked like a hail of diamonds at one of the demons.

"Elecmon," Xander's partner said as it rushed out of the cloud. "Why don't you boys back off." The creature said as its tail glowed for a moment. "Lighting Blade!"

Gatomon

Kotemon

Kokuwamon

* * *

Angelus smirked at the group before him they were cut off by the creature guarding the way. Well we've all met your partners now you get to meet mine. The wall shattered and a giant green creature with a giant mouth hanging open and wild white dressed in a loincloth stepped through the pile of rubble. Say hello to Ogremon a Champion level digimon. Angelus said with a superior smirk as the group looked at the man sized creature. Then again all of yours are Rookies aren't they?

"Guys, you try and keep them busy we'll deal with the blood suckers." Buffy commanded to the digimon.

With pleasure, Renamon said as she rushed forward

Willow work on the spell this is the last chance that we're giving Angel. The rest of us have to close that portal and fast. Buffy snapped out as she snatched her sword up.

* * *

"Good news we saved Angel and his digimon revereted back to a digi-egg." Willow said brightly.

"Bad news is that we somehow got sucked into the digital world when we were trying to close the portal." Buffy returned to her friend in annoyance.

* * *

"I'm not evil anymore," Angel said glaring at the giant devimon that was standing against them. "I am good, I fight for what is right and for my friends."

" Lilomon digivolve to Leomon!" The man sized biped lion said. "You wanted a fight with us devimon well you got your wish."

"Come on Leomon, lets show this guy what we're capable of." Angel growled as the two feral champions rushed forward against their tormentor.

* * *

Challenge 4052: Computers: The Portals You Want To Open

Buffy Silver Renamon= Kyūbimon Silver Doumon= Kuzuhamon Crest of Courage

Xander= Elecmon= Centalmon= Sagittarimon= Sleipmon Crest of Friendship

Giles=Bokomon=Wizardmon=Wisemon=Ancient Wisemon Crest of Knowledge

Oz=Bearmon=weregarurumon= Saint Galgomon Crest of Reliability

Cordy=Gatomon =Nerfetimon = Angelwoman= Ofanimon Crest Purity

Willow=Kotemon = Gladimon= Knightmon= Lord Knightmon Crest f Love

Angelus=Pico Devimon=devidramon

Angel=Lilomon= Leomon= Grappleleomon= bantyoleomon Crest of Hope

Jenny=Kokuwamon= Guardromon= Andromon= HiAndromon Crest of Kindness

?Dawn Crest of Light?


	47. Slavery

Buffy was out patrolling searching for anything that might suggest that there was killings or what not going on. She was patrolling tonight alone. Angel was working the docks over while her friends were all at the library working on homework. She was a little distracted thinking about the problems that Faith had caused and wondering if they could have done things differently. They had tried they had tried to get the busty slayer to talk to her to Xander and to Angel. None of that had helped though considering the fact that Wesley and the Watchers Council had come and screwed everything up for them. They had her and were prepared to try and get her to see reason but the Council in their idiot wisdom had pushed the girl straight toward the mayor who just turned from a confused girl to someone who was starting to enjoy her killing of regular people way too much for anyone to be happy with.

The blonde was broken out of her thoughts as a weapon came flying through the air and embedded itself into a tree. The girl looked up to see a smirking Faith standing there before her in her hands was no crossbow or knife instead it was a large handgun and the muzzle was centered right at her.

"Hey ya B," Faith greeted with a deadly smirk. "Lookie here at the new toy that the mayor decided to give me this time since you took my knife."

Buffy swallowed and wondered how she was going to survive this the last couple of times anyone had used a gun against her she had been where there was lots of cover and had backup. Here she was out in the open and all alone. Before she could do anything four vampires stepped out from around her and leveled their own guns at her. Buffy was boxed in. The vampires could get hit and would get back up, if Buffy was hit though she might very well stay down.

"So what do you want?" The blonde questioned warily as she tried to figure a way out of this.

"Well nothing that you can give me that's for sure." Faith replied to her cockily, "Anything that you've got the Boss can give me even better."

"So what is it that you want then?" Buffy asked.

"Well the Boss got to thinking and decided to get rid of you but he doesn't want you dead on the off chance that your death triggers a new Slayer despite the fact that I'm the Chosen One. He'd just rather be safe than sorry you know?"

"So what does he have planned then?" Buffy asked waiting for one of the people watching her to make a wrong move.

"Simple really, since he can't kill you and there's no way you're going to help him the boss decided to go this route and catch you. Now you can put your hands up or I can shoot you. I hear that shooting someone in the kneecap is pretty painful." She added as she lowered the muzzle of the weapon slightly .

"Fine," Buffy said as she dropped her stake and began raising her hands.

"Good," Faith said with a smirk she then tossed a bag toward the slayer. "Your new clothes are in there you can change right there. This will make sure you're not hiding any weapons on ya."

Buffy opened her mouth to object but the weapons pointing at her stalled her mouth for the moment. The blonde opened the bag and found a bright colored leotard. Stripping her clothes off despite the breeze the humiliated Slayer switched her clothes out.

"All of your jewelry as well B, never know when something might have some sort of tracing spell or other on it." Faith said the blonde nodded as she removed her rings she hesitated a moment at her necklace before reluctantly placing the cross in the bag as well.

"Good girl," Faith mocked the other Slayer. "There are some manacle in there for your wrists go ahead and put those on as well." The blonde found the chains and placed them on her arms. Faith moved forward and added a lead chain to the one that was binding the other girl's arms together. The group quickly moved out of the graveyard toward city hall where the mayor was waiting for them. As they walked into the room they saw various being gathered around.

"Oh, looks like they're all set to start the bidding." Faith noted to the blonde with a smirk.

"What bidding?" Buffy hissed out nervously as she saw the various beings eyeing her up.

"Simple B, the Boss is going to get rid of you by selling you." Faith said with a chuckle. "From the people I've met you have Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, they're from tweed land, over there is Cole Turner he serves some guy called the Source, the old guy over there is Stryker, the bald guy in black is Lex Luther, the old guy is a senator and representative for something called the Trust and the suits in the middle are from some Law Firm in LA. You should be impressed B, there are a lot of people here to bid on you. Course you might have to strut your stuff somewhat to get a good price." Faith mocked her rival as she hauled the other girl onto the stage and pushed the shell shocked girl into a cage.

"Well folks as you can see just as I promised one Slayer, for buying all I request is that you do your best to keep her alive as I don't particularly want another Slayer to come after me for a while. The rules are also fairly simple you can only use the money that you can have brought here within five minutes as I'm not going to be patient r anything. "

The others nodded their heads in agreement with the rules and Buffy found herself being bid on like an animal.

"Sold!" The Mayor said to the highest bidder. The winner smirked as they handed over the money to the mayor who smirked as he accepted the money. The blonde slayer was still in shocked surprise as a collar was placed on her and she was led out.

* * *

(Seems like a good start to something Buffy is captured and sold to a big bad of someone else and is the slave how it could proceed from there is anyone's guess breaking free and joining a new fight or trying to make her way home before the Ascension happens.) Don't wn any of the characters.


	48. Predators Multi cross

Predator: Hunted?

* * *

Buffy Summer's groaned as she felt her eyes slowly open there was a breeze that was whipping around all over as she allowed her eyes to open fully. She gasped in shock and surprise as she realized that she was actually falling. She didn't know how she got here but she supposed that she would worry about that later right now she had to worry about the fact that she was currently falling very fast and what was more this was from a lot higher up than the tower that glory had constructed back then she somehow doubted that she would be able to survive a fall from this great of a distance. Her hands began searching around and she noticed that there was some odd gizmo on her chest reaching around she found a handle like item and yanked on it. She gasped as she felt a tugging on her back as she was jerked higher into the air. Looking up she noticed the brightly colored parachute that was flying above her head. She looked downward and saw a large forest beneath her through the mist. Her eyes looked around and she saw several other red blobs scattered around the air and she could only guess that they were more of these parachutes. Her mind was off of that though as she found herself falling through the topmost tree branches.

The trees broke apart and the blonde tumbled to the ground before finally coming to a stop. The blonde groaned a bit as she found the clasp for the parachute and managed to get it released. She looked around trying to figure out what had happened to her. She had on her basic slaying clothes of combat boots, jeans, a leather over a sweater and t-shirt combo. Slay wear for Europe was so much different than it had been in California. As far as weapons went she had the scythe strapped to her back along with a pair of daggers and a couple of stakes as well. The daggers were something she had strapped on at the last minute as she remembered. Faith had disappeared from some place that she had been patrolling and Buffy had been one of the first to volunteer to join the search party for the dark haired slayer. They may not always get along but there was still a bond between them that was in some ways deeper than even the basic slayer bond. She had entered a cave and been looking for clues and remembered a bright light and the next thing she knew she was falling from the sky. She shrugged as she chose a direction hoping that there was more to this place than what she had already seen because at the moment this was proving to be a really bad vacation spot no fruity drinks or half-dressed beach boys with cute accents really detracted from the place.

Buffy walked for a while before she came upon someone and she had to admit to being somewhat surprised. It was a guy dressed all in black a trench coat similar to the one that Spike used to wear. This guy was dark haired though and on his shoulder there was a large black bird. "So, who are you?" The blonde questioned curiously.

"Eric Draven." The figure returned at her as they eyed each other carefully. "Any idea on what's going on? One minute I'm in my loft practicing, the next minute I'm falling out of the sky in a way that I've never done before."

"Soon as I can figure it out I'll tell you," the blonde returned to him. "I'm not all too sure either, considering that I was in a crypt before I was dropped off here in jungle land."

"Right," Eric said as he then turned to look at his bird for a moment. The bird took off and flew high above their heads. "Come on the others are off in that direction I think." The man said to her.

The blonde nodded, but followed after him warily not about to trust him completely. Still he was cute and hadn't tried to kill her yet so she figured that there might be something at least alright with him.

The pair trudged onward neither of them seemingly overly happy about the conditions that they had found themselves in. 20 minutes of hiking they came across a new person. "You a friend or a foe?" The man asked as he looked them over as he came out of the shadows a sword within his hands.

"Depends on the move that you make." Buffy said as she got the scythe ready if she should need it against the guy. "I mean I would personally like to figure out what's going on first before trying to kill each other."

"Sounds like a plan," the man said in agreement as he ushered them forward. "I am Adam Peirson, last thing I remember was that I was in Paris with some associates of mine."

"So you got no idea why you're here anymore than the rest of us then?" Eric said in annoyance. "Great I was hoping for some actual answers not a bunch more questions."

"Nothing to do for it now but to move on." Adam said shrugging getting agreeing nods from the other two members of the group.

Another of the parachutes fell in this direction Eric said after a moment as he pointed off in another direction. The group moved on as they headed for the direction of the various parachutes as they tried to find any others. The fourth member was a pair of men dressed in black leather. One was a dark skinned man with a trench coat, sunglasses, a sword on his back, and a pair of guns in his hands. Next to him was a burly guy with a black and yellow outfit that had a lot of X's on it he had wild hair that framed his face and what appeared to be some sort of metal claw like items coming out of his hands. As she was watching the pair two women came out from another angle.

"Faith," Buffy said with relief as she saw her fellow slayer.

"Hey B, glad to see that you've been making some friends." The leather clad girl said with a chuckle.

"Yeah and is yours?" The blonde questioned curiously.

"Detective Sara Pezini NYPD," the woman returned to the girl.

"So think there are any others," Buffy asked the gathered group.

"We should try and find our way out of here now." Adam stated to the group.

"There's still me," a deep baritone voice said from the shadows everyone turned to look as a large red figure walked out of the shadows easily seven feet tall, he had a brown trench coat that hung off of him, with a pair of pants, and combat boots one of his hands was larger than the other, and he had stumps where horns probably went on his head.

"Well this is new and different," Buffy noted, as she looked the group over. "So I guess that we get going."

"Yeah that would probably be a good idea."

"Faith how are you armed?" The blonde asked her friend.

"Knives and my ax," the girl said as she raised a hefty looking weapon that she had been carrying at her side.

"Anyone here not got some sort of weapons?" Sara questioned curiously as they all looked around the group.

Eric raised his hands a bit sheepishly. "I usually just use my hands to beat whoever I need to into the ground." Buffy and Faith each handed him one of their daggers while Sara tossed him her ankle holster pistol.

"Okay I don't know about the rest of you but I'm getting tired of playing this game with these whatever the hell they are that are after us." Logan growled angrily. "I think it's time that we showed them what it means to be the hunted."

"I'm with the short guy on this one," Blade said in agreement, "we need to destroy these things once and for all."

"Anyone got any objections?" Adam questioned the others. "Personally I just want t get out of wherever this is and get some help."

"I'm with them we need to take them down." Hellboy grumbled not enjoying having been used for target practice. "Besides, think how many of us would be dead if we didn't heal at the rate that we do." He reminded them as out of the whole group the Slayers and the witchblade wielder were the ones most likely to be killed from a stray shot.

"So you in B?" Faith asked with a knowing smirk on her face. She knew what her friend was going to say but wanted her to say it.

"Yeah," Buffy said in return. "I'm in, let's show these guys what it means to be hunted. They wanted to go head to head with some of the monsters of earth then I guess we'll just have to give them some really good monsters. Let's show them why the monsters are scared of us." The blonde said darkly, as she let the slayer come to the fore.

Faith smirked as she saw her friend was ready to go all out on whatever had been hunting them for the past day, they wouldn't know what had hit it now that the blonde was ready. When B got like this she was nearly unstoppable, she had that same look when she had taken on that uber vamp and that time the sisterhood was opening the hellmouth she had the look then as well it was time for the Chosen Two to rock out.

* * *

The attack was quick silent and deadly. They had found the base camp and made their move the hunters that had been so confident with their superior technology thought that they had nothing to fear. Logan and Blade had dropped from the tree tops and slashed at two of the hunting party before disappearing back into the darkness as the creatures had turned to follow after them Sara and her Witchblade weapon on one side while Buffy and Faith followed behid her came at them. The witchblade and scythe slashed through some of the armor while Faith dug her dagger blades into the chest of the enemy before launching herself back. The Crow, Death and Hellboy had been the last while the two smaller ones began stabbing at their opponent Hellboy used his oversized fist and slammed it repeatedly into the body of his enemy. The demon then leaped into the air and was gone leaving the dazed creature to slowly climb to its feet while its companion was trying to tag the fleeing Crow and Immortal.

A few moments later the campsite was quiet as the supposed prey had disappeared back into the night. The creatures roared in frustration as they realized that they had missed them.

"Think they're pissed off now?" Buffy questioned with a smirk as she listened to the roars of anger that were echoing throughout the forest.

"Breakin my heart darling." Logan returned to her with a chuckle of his own.

"There's another hunting party down the river, figure we can hit them tomorrow and it should confuse them pretty bad if we bounce between them, might even find some others that we could use to help us out in the fight."

"Yeah these guys are some of the tougher things I've ever had to fight and I usually had time to come up with a plan or at least find something that hurts it". Buffy said to the mutant. "Here, not so much, its either do or die.

"Just the way yer used ta fighting kid." The clawed man explained to her. "Your used to fighting something that wants to prove its better than you so it gives you time to come up with a plan. Here that ain't happening, it's all about survival here and there are no backups if you die. There's also the fact that despite all your training you're an urban warrior these jungle fights aren't exactly something that your used to and your having to learn things that most of the rest of us already know."

* * *

Predator: Hunters killers are brought to the planet so that they can kill them. What if the Predators brought in a team of monsters that they really shouldn't have and the hunted refuse to be prey? Buffy Faith, Methos/Death, Crow, Sarah Pezzini, Wolverine, Blade, Hellboy,

idea behind this one is based from the last Predator film which I thought rather good. Basically the Predators decide to hunt some big game that aren't the Aliens and find that they may have bit off more than they can chew with these guys. I chose the things that scare the monsters to be the supposed prey. might get back to this one someday it has some interesting theory to it.


	49. Alien Alliance

Alien Alliance Multi Cross

Alien Alliance: Thanks to the SGC becoming more alert and aware of how to trace aliens the aliens that live on earth. The various aliens come together and form a council to discuss the problems they have and when alien attacks come they must decide how they will react to being found. Clark Kent, Roswell, Buffy=Kree and heir to the nega bands though has never used them she is the heir to Captain Marvel AKA Mar-Vell, Zordon, Prince Trey, Masked Rider, Martian Manhunter

* * *

J'onn J'onzz known throughout the galaxy as the Martian Manhunter Mars Last Son was currently standing in the crystal halls of the Forbidden Fortress a round table covered in various symbols had been placed in one of the main rooms and he was merely waiting for people to show up. After hours of explaining, pleading, and warning with Jor-El's AI it had finally agreed to them using this place for the upcoming meeting. It had only agreed when he had pointed out that this way Kal-El would be the most protected. He watched as the various members appeared via teleportation crystals. A concession they had agreed on, was that there would be no one knowing how to get here without help. A short robot soon joined them and after a few moments of inspecting the setup it allowed its leader to teleport into the special tube that allowed it to survive. At its side were several other figures that were allied with it. The others all filed in silently giving questioning looks toward each other as for many this was the first time that any of them had ever met. Each person found seats with symbols that represented them and sat down. Some eyed the others suspiciously, but waited to see what would happen next.

The Martian allowed his shapeshifting powers to fade to allow them to see him as he truly was a tall green figure with red eyes. The detective's clothes faded leaving him in a red battle harness, with blue shorts, boots, and a cape. "Greetings my friends," he told the assembled group seated around him. "This has been something that has been coming for some time that we should have done long ago."

"No offense and all Green Bean, but can we do the whole introductionary like thing first?" One of the figures questioned. "I happen to like knowing who it is I'm talking to, and even more so when they know my secrets." They added with a much harder edge to their voice.

"You are correct, it is easier if all know who we are." J'onn told the figure neutrally. "As most of you know, I am J'onn J'onzz, last of the Green Martians." He said bowing to the group. "Our host is Kal-El, the Last son of Krypton, this is his fortress and the last known depository of Kryptonian technology."

The dark haired teen nodded grimly to the group of gathered aliens as he looked them over. He was wearing white Kryptonian robes with the silver symbol for the house of El on his chest. The boy was obviously uncomfortable in the ceremonial robes that he was wearing.

"Next is the exiled King Zad of Antar, and his entourage." J'onn continued nodding toward the 7 figures that nervously sat there. Their mark was three dots on the table that represented the planets that they used to rule.

"Greetings," the dark haired young man said. "I am Zad of Antar." The dark haired young man explained. "This is my wife Liz, my son Zan, my sister Vilandra, my friend and security advisor Rath his girlfriend Maria, and of course our friend and spiritual advisor Kyle."

"Welcome your highness," J'onn said for the group. "We are glad that you chose to come."

"Next is Zordon of Eltar, the White Morphing Master," the Martian said nodding to the oddest looking member of the entire Council as he was residing within a giant tube and all they could see was a human head. "With him are some of his closer allies. Prince Dex of Edonoi often referred to as the Masked Rider, representing the Aquitians of the planet Aquitar, is Billy Cranston of Earth, representing Prince Trey of the planet Triforia is Regent Jason Lee Scott of Earth. Both of the humans are protégés of Morphing Master Zordon and have earned their place with us." The various aliens eyed the humans nervously, but stayed in their seats as no one else appeared to be rising up over the matter of the humans being there.

**"IT IS AN HONOR TO SEE SO MANY FACES GATHERED TOGETHER."** The Eltarian said to the assembled figures. **"I SINCERELY HOPE THAT THIS IS THE FIRST OF MANY SUCH MEETINGS."**

J'onn nodded to the wizard in thanks. "Finally there is Ra-Vell, heiress to the mantle of Captain Mar-Vell of the Kree Empire, a former guardian of this planet for several years before he died in battle against a being known as Thanos of Titan."

The blonde girl seated by herself with the emblem of a giant star before her nodded to the others in greeting. "Hey," the girl returned.

"Vell," Kal-El questioned, "isn't that a Kryptonian name?"

"The Kree are cousins to the Kryptonians Kal-El." The Martian Manhunter explained to their host. "There was some crossbreeding some time ago that allowed for several of the current issues that they have." The two aliens nodded as they realized that they were distantly related.

"What are the things that we have to deal with then?" Zad questioned curiously.

"The people of Earth have become increasing aware of the fact that we have been making this planet a safe haven for ourselves. There are some like Zordon who have created a protective group that keep the various darker aliens off of Earth for the most part, there are also those of us that have done our utmost to hide from the various authorities like Kal-El and King Zad."

"There is also the matter that there has been several Gou'ald and Asgard starships sighted coming near here as well. We have no choice we must do something and I think that it will require us as a group to do something. Earth is becoming more and more well known." Dex said knowingly.

"And what would you suggest we do, declare ourselves as the rulers of Earth?" Zad questioned with a frown. "If that is the case then I can't be a part of this."

"Same here," Ra-Vell returned, "if that's your solution I'm afraid we have a problem."

"That is most assuredly not my answer to the problems that we have." The Martian assured the gathered aliens. "I just think that for the time being that it would help us if we were more united in how we deal with the problems that we face we would be more likely to survive. King Zad you and your people are being actively hunted by the government, while the rest of us are still working on keeping our secret. However eventually it is likely that the rest of us will be found out."

"Having allies would be helpful in those sorts of problems." Liz agreed with the alien, while placing a comforting hand on the shoulder of her husband who reluctantly nodded his head in agreement.

"Very well then, for the moment we are agreed that should the others need help we will come and see what we can do then?" Prince Dex questioned making sure that they were all in agreement with that. "What do we do with the aliens constantly attacking the planet though?"

"We have the various alien armies at a stalemate at the moment." Jason reported, getting agreeing nods from Zordon and Prince Dex. "If we push them they could either pull back and regroup, or they could react by hitting as hard as possible."

"Leave them for now, they're not the threat we have to worry about. We need a way to deal with the ones that are hunting us. There are the ones we know about, but the more dangerous ones are the ones we haven't heard about but know about us."

"So what now then, besides agreeing to stay friends is there anything else we can do?"

"Not currently, until we know more about the ones that are always after us."

"So what do we do till then?"

"We learn about each other and gain each other's trust." Dex returned to them. "We are all still worried that there is some hidden agenda that will help the others to take us out."

**"INDEED, TRUST AS WE NEED TAKES TIME AND TIME IS SOMETHING THAT MAY OR MAY NOT BE ON OUR SIDE ANYMORE."** Zordon said sagely. **"WE MUST PREPARE FOR ANY AND ALL POSSIBILITIES."**

"Learning to trust each other could be a good start then," Kal-El said. "Ra-Vell, you are a cousin that means that you should come home with me at the very least for a visit."

The blonde smiled at that. "Considering the fact that I just got kicked out of my home learned I'm an alien and now have joined an alliance of aliens I think that I can do that."

J'onn nodded his head in acceptance of the choices that the others had made. While it was less than he had hoped for, it was more than he had honestly hoped for. Besides, no one had started fighting each other which was very good for all considered. "Very well then, I suggest that this meeting become adjourned then, and in a months time we meet again to see if we truly do trust each other."

The other leaders nodded their heads in agreement before they all disappeared in flashes of teleportation until Kal-El, Ra-Vell and J;onn were the only ones that were left in the crystal fortress. "I shall return to where I have been watching." The Martian explained to the pair of young aliens. "Jor-El can probably explain any abilities that you may have my dear." The green figure said, as it reverted back to its human guise. The figure then took off in a blur.

"Jor-El what can you tell us?" Kal-El questioned out into the air in a somewhat curt manner obviously disliking having to ask the figure.

The blonde was about to question him on whom he was trying to talk to when a voice echoed throughout the fortress. "Ra-Vell is very similar to you, and is not like a majority of her Kree kinsman Kal-El. The Kree are galactic conquerors and were driven off several times by our military. They were jealous of our superior technology and wished to use our knowledge for their own. Zod earned his rank of Major in a battle with the Kree Empire while defending Krypton from the attackers." An image of blue skinned figures appeared before the pair.

"Why do they have blue skin when my skin is so obviously not of the bluish kind." The girl questioned, as she observed the images of her original people.

"The Kree had reached a point of genetic stagnation and cross bred with several other species in hopes of jump starting their own evolutionary process." The AI explained to the curious pair. "This inter-species breeding resulted in a new skin color for many of the Kree except for the ruling class. The typical Kree was only several times stronger and faster than your average human. Much happened to Mar-Vell though that allowed him to change and he became nearly as powerful as you my son. I believe that somehow his Kryptonian heritage was somehow triggered along with other things. The known abilities of the late Captain were flight, strength, speed, invulnerability, he could fire photonic energy beams from his hands, a type of cosmic awareness that allowed him to perceive things that he should not have able to, and he could also absorb energy from any star to fuel his powers as he absorbed stellar energies. These abilities were increased to even greater levels when he wore the infamous Nega Bands.

"Well, it sounds like something happened then that triggered my other abilities." Ra-Vell said.

"Indeed it seems so, and if the Kree Empire ever learned that your father's line was a possible key to restarting their Race's evolution then they would all be here as fast as they possibly could and it would take all of our power to hold the armada that they would likely send."

"So far, all I've done is the super strength and invulnerability though."

"You also sensed the Martian Manhunter when he approached you despite his being invisible and phased within a wall." Jor-El explained to her. "I believe that your cosmic awareness the most impressive of all of your father's abilities is already active. While your powers are slowly coming on line you are probably at your most vulnerable. If you gain all of your father's abilities you will become the most powerful being on this planet after my son though."

"And I thought life as the Slayer was hard." The blonde muttered to herself.

"Okay that's enough," the dark haired alien told his guest, "let me take you to the farm for a while I can even help with your training. Chloe will help to."

"Who's Chloe?" The blonde asked curiously.

"A friend," the alien returned. "Also when we're not having official business I think that I would prefer it if you were to call me Clark."

"Only if you call me Buffy," the blonde returned.

The Kryptonian smiled at that, he could almost hardly wait for Lois to insult this girl as long as she was controlled it might be interesting to see what trouble the loud mouthed army brat got into insulting this little blonde. "Let me change out of these idiotic robes, and then we can go." Clark said flashing a smile at the girl before he wandered into one of the other rooms.

* * *

Clark sighed in relief as he returned back to the farm, there had to be a better way to dress than those silly robes. He would almost rather wear a cape or something than be stuck wearing those things all the time. As he and his guest entered the farm house he saw that Oliver, Lois, and Chloe were all here. He had been prepared to explain things to Chloe and Oliver they had known that he had been summoned to some sort of gathering set up by J'onn. A meeting that Clark had refused to allow either of them to join him at since he had been unsure exactly what would be happening or what he would be facing and he had refused to risk either of his friends He also figured that they were more likely to be able to mount a rescue mission for him if they weren't all captured because they had been taken by surprise for some reason or other.

Buffy watched the regular humans as they greeted Kal-El or Clark, as he had informed her was his earth name. The blonde guy was kind of cute, and if she hadn't just killed her boyfriend she might have thought about getting to know him. That and there was a brunette on the blonde guy's arm who probably wouldn't have taken it so well if she made a play for her cutie. She did notice the way Clark's eyes lit up though at the sight of the short blonde. Whoever she was she was important to her host, possibly even a girlfriend. She used her cosmic senses to get an idea as to what type of people she was dealing with. Blondie and his girl were completely human as far as her cosmic senses were telling her, though the guy was in incredible shape. The blonde girl was human as well, but there was something extra to her as well a green stuff in her bloodstream that Buffy was pretty sure didn't belong there.

'Whoa, head rush,' Buffy thought shaking her head as she refocused on the introductions that Clark was giving. The blonde girl gave her a suspicious glance, but held her tongue for some reason as Clark introduced Buffy as a distant relative that needed a place to stay for a while. The two blondes exchanged smiles as they shook hands. Chloe saying that she vaguely remembered hearing about her.

"So, where exactly are you from?" Lois asked suspiciously.

"Well in case the accent, tan, and hair weren't enough of giveaways for you I'm from California grew up in LA until sophomore year when we moved to a small town." Buffy returned to her warily.

"Smallville is there any place that you don't have family?" The young woman asked curiously. "I mean, you got your cousin in Minnesota and now one from California. It's getting real easy to see how you were adopted when you look at them and then at you."

"And sometimes I wonder why the general didn't put you up for adoption." Clark quickly returned to her.

"Don't worry they're always like this," Chloe said waving the arguing duo off.

* * *

Buffy shook her head as she watched Chloe tend to the wounds that Clark had received from the Kryptonite. Sure the boy would heal on his own, but the pair seemed so natural together that she didn't have the heart to point it out to either of them. Her own trust in the world of love might have been shattered, but these two were almost enough to make her believe in it again.

"You know what the really sad thing is?" Oliver questioned from where he was sitting nearby. "I don't think either of them have any idea whatsoever that they might actually have gone and left the best friend category behind some time ago and are really only playing the game."

"So how do you tell a couple of idiots that they're in love without getting yourself hurt?" Buffy questioned him curiously.

"Well technically, you could do that and be all right I mean you don't exactly have a lot to worry about you know?" Oliver joked as he referred to her own class of invulnerability. "You could even think of it as a test of your powers." He offered, giving an even bigger smirk at the petite blonde beside him.

"I'll remember that the next time we need to test one of your arrows in a live combat situation." The blonde returned to him with a glare.

* * *

**"GREETINGS MY FRIENDS,"** Zordon said, as the various members were teleported into one of his bases. **"I FEAR THAT I HAVE BAD NEWS FOR YOU ALL. OBSERVE THE VIEWING SCREEN."**

The group turned to look at the screen that was behind them and saw what appeared to be several large spaceships. "Do we know who they are?" Clark questioned curiously.

**"INDEED WE DO, THOSE ARE KREE EMPIRE WARSHIPS."** Zordon explained to the group. **"EVEN AS WE SPEAK, THEY ARE MAKING THEIR WAY CLOSER TO US."**

"I take it they found out my dad had a kid and now they want to rip me open and find out just what it is that makes me tick then?" Buffy questioned the others.

"That is correct," Jor-El's voice replied from one of the speakers. "The fleet will be here within a few days. It would appear that despite the fact that we have managed to ensure ourselves a safe haven by reinforcing all of our secrets we may now be forced to show ourselves since we now have new enemies preparing to invade Earth."

"This just keeps getting better," Michal/Rath muttered as he listened to everything.

**"IT ACTUALLY DOES GET WORSE."** Zordon said stopping them. **"ANUBIS AND HIS FLEET ARE COMING IN FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GALAXY AND WILL BE READY TO ATTACK US."**

"Are they working together, or is this some sort of chance?" Chloe asked as she began helping the Alpha unit with tracking the two incoming fleets.

"We should all prepare whatever other forces or allies that we possess for what's imminent." Billy informed them.

Green Arrow nodded his head in agreement. "Kal, you and Watchtower stay here, I'll coordinate our efforts in the city and have them all get there as soon as possible."

"Someone is going to have to talk with the military as well." Liz said, as she took over another console.

"Leave that to the Rangers, with one of us acting as the go between we keep you guys out of the eyes of the military." Jason returned from where he was standing at the ready. "Prince Trey is already on the way from Triforia and has his ship at the ready. Since they stole the original design for their capital ships from Triforia and only copy the tech we shall see what happens when they have to face the original."

"And if they refuse our help?" Zad questioned curiously.

"Then we save their lives anyways and go back to the way things were before except they might be a little more aware of us." Jason returned sternly. "I have the current Ranger team on standby should we need to call them up for backup."

* * *

"We've been wanting allies to help us out for a long time Mr. President." Hammond informed the leader. "The fact that all they'll agree to is planetary defense is more than we could ever hope. Besides most of them are refuges and outcasts they're not the kind with access to large amounts of technology or armies to call upon. More than half of them grew up as country boys and girls, as a matter of fact and only have a few odds and ends to remind them of their planet. Zordon of Eltar has already made a deal with us and all of his Rangers will go through boot camp and we help them pay for college and anything else that they do."

"They should all be under government oversight," Kinsey returned irritably. "If they can't accept something like that then they get off of our planet."

"Considering that they don't have the resources to do anything of significance I think that your overreacting somewhat senator." The president returned to the politician. "As I understand it, it is because of the overzealous actions of many of your associates that has made them so cautious in trusting us as it is."

* * *

"Lex, a pleasure to see you once again." Oliver said with his usual smug smile. "I see you still have your bunch of apes hanging around and acting like security." The blonde noted as he observed the handful of large men in suits and glasses.

"Well it's always good to be prepared, I can see that you've started hiring your own apes as well." Lex shot back while nodding toward the stocky figure who was watching the entire room.

"Who Jason, yeah well when he's dating Clark's cousin and isn't nearly as proud as Clark about taking jobs off rich guys. It's not that hard to work with them as you seem to have made it out to be."

"Be careful with the Kent's Oliver, gifts to them have a habit of turning around and biting you in the ass. The same seems to extend to most of their friends as well." Lex explained to his business rival.

"Well since I really don't have anything planned other than what he knows it's all good then. Oliver said carelessly.

"So Kara is back in town then?" Lex said curiously.

"No, we're talking about his other cousin, surely the people that you pay while you obsess over Clark have told you all about the short blonde that's been hanging around his farm. Unless of course you've been too busy doing Clark's ex to look at all of those reports that is." Oliver said with his usual smirk. "Fortunately Clark finally got it right and stopped obsessing over his her and got together with Chloe. I had to admit I thought I was going to have to make a move on the fiery little blonde before he would notice her."

"Chloe wouldn't have stood for your games, even if it meant that she got Clark." Lex said knowingly. "While we may no longer be friends, I know Clark and Chloe on levels that you'd probably never even think of."

"Which is why you're all such great friends now right Lex?" The blonde questioned his old rival with a smirk before waltzing off to find Lois while ignoring the death glare that Lex was sending after him.

* * *

"Kal El I think you should be cautious in coming and going from the fortress. Now that the Ancient base has been found there are many people making the mission back and forth and they are searching for any alien technology."

"Should we consider moving the fortress to the south pole?" Clark questioned the AI.

"A logical assumption my son," the AI said in agreement. "However, you may be forced to acknowledge your heritage and come out in some way."

"Then what, turn this into an alien or Kryptonian embassy?"

* * *

"Well as plans go, this one didn't go so well." Buffy said as she looked at her cuffed arms. The others nodded their heads in agreement as they were led down a hallway. As they entered a room the disheveled blonde chuckled a bit as she saw the giant green floating head. "Anyone see a man behind the curtain?" The other Earth raised figures chuckled a bit at the joke.

"It's either that, or Zordon's ugly brother." Michael/Rath mocked, causing another round of snickers.

_"RA-VELL, BETTER KNOWN AS BUFFY, DAUGHTER OF MAR-VELL, THE LATE CAPTAIN MARVEL AND HERO OF THE KREE EMPIRE."_ The floating head boomed down at them while focusing on the girl. _"I AM THE KREE SUPREME INTELLIGENCE."_

"And I'm sure that your mommy is very proud of her bouncing floating head." The blonde snarked back, her defiance earned her a blast to the back with an energy weapon.

The Supreme intelligence ignored the outburst and response. _"WHY HAVE YOU NOT REPORTED IN AS A TRUE AND LOYAL KREE CHILD SHOULD HAVE?"_ The figure demanded, glaring down at the blonde.

"Uh, no one gave me the ET phone book." Buffy returned to the angry head. "It's not like you guys are in the yellow pages, unless I missed it that is."

_"AND THE REASON THAT YOU ENGAGED YOUR PEOPLE IN BATTLE?"_ It pressed.

"Hey, they attacked my home what did you expect me to do, besides from the little information I have Earth was under my family's jurisdiction last I heard."

"That is true only to an extent child." A figure said as it stepped out from behind a pillar.

"Wait a minute I know you." The blonde said after examining the figure for a moment her eyes slanting in anger. "You're the guy that killed my dad."

"Indeed I am child, I am indeed Thanos." The large figure in blue and gold clothing admitted his skin was purple and he was nearly seven feet tall. He cast an imposing figure that no one would want to mess around with. Despite all these facts, Buffy still charged at him, forgetting about the nullifying cuffs that she was wearing which made her the equivalent to a Slayer or a regular Kree. Thanos laughed as he backhanded her back into her friends. "If you did not have plans for these fools I would ask what price you want from them." Thanos said before turning back to the Supreme Intelligence. "The girl at the very least has her father's fighting spirit. Still, a deal is a deal, you have his child and I give you these." He said withdrawing two golden bracelets from a hidden pocket.

"The Nega Bands," J'onn said as he eyed the objects in surprise.

_"YES AND ONCE WE HAVE ADJUSTED THE THINKING PATTERNS OF RA-VELL, SHE SHALL BE GIVEN HER FAMILY HEIRLOOMS AND LEAD OUR ARMIES AGAINST THE SKRULL AND ANY OTHERS THAT TRY TO STAND IN THE WAY OF THE KREE EMPIRE."_ The Supreme Intelligence explained to the group._ "WITH THE LAST KRYPTONIAN AND MARTIAN AS WELL WE WILL BE NEARLY UNSTOPPABLE."_

Buffy shook the holds of the others off as she climbed back to her feet. She defiantly spat in the direction of Thanos who merely laughed at her again as the guards grabbed her arms and carried her away.

* * *

"So can anyone get out of their chains?" Buffy asked curiously.

"No can do," Michael said, "every time I try to use my powers this band that they put on my head give me a blast of electricity or something like."

"I too am unable to help," J'onn called, "out the walls are all superheated, making it impossible for me to use any of my abilities."

"Clark and I are in the same boat, they put these energy nullifying cuffs on me and Kal has some blue version of them that make him about as strong as your average farm boy."

"Blue Kryptonite," J'onn rasped out at them, "it takes away all of his abilities making him human for all extents and purposes."

"Can this get any better?" Chloe questioned sarcastically as she tried to work on her own chains. She was hoping as the human of the captured group that they might underestimate her and given her inferior bonds. "By the way, this the last time I listen to a suggestion that we're working too hard and to go enjoy the sun." She added to the others. "Getting kidnapped in a bikini is not nearly as fun as they make it sound on television. Getting tossed onto cold metal floors again and again pretty much makes your goose bumps stay. Not to mention that they don't believe in heating when they got space suits designed for cooler temperatures."

"So, who do you think is going to try and save us? Note the irony that the heroes need to be saved here." Michael questioned the others wryly.

"Trust me, we're never going to hear the end of it if the others end up having to break us out of here." Buffy returned to her friend.

* * *

I actually stole the basis of this from a Xander Challenge called Aliens Assemble. Since I'm more a Buffy person than a Xander person though I redid a few things.


	50. Starship Troopers Halloween

Starship Troopers Vs. Aliens on Halloween.

Aliens and Troopers: The gang dresses as starship troopers on Halloween. During that time Andrew and Jonathan perform a summoning spell for an Alien Queen and get a brood xenomorph queen from Aliens.

(Hoorah)(Bunch of Apes)

* * *

Buffy Summers wanted to cry as she saw the armored abominations that Snyder had procured for the Halloween escort tonight. In his attempts to make their Hell-O-Ween even worse the spiteful little troll had gotten bargain soldier costumes for all of the volunteers to wear. She looked the costumes over trying to see if there was any way to salvage the monstrosities that were before her. The armor was some sort of futuristic looking crap that was kind of a dull gray that had a chest plate and a helmet a toy gun of some sort and to add to the humiliation of the outfit there was an ugly bulky gray jumpsuit that she had to wear. It seemed like the only part of her clothes that were going to be any type of stylish was her boots and even those weren't that great as she had chosen a pair of her graveyard boots which were easy to walk around in since she was going to be dealing with a bunch of brats that were more likely to try and run off once they were super charged on candy.

The blonde looked at her friends to see what their reactions to the excuses for costumes that their troll of a principle was forcing them to wear. Willow looked as disturbed as she was and was eyeing the eyesore outfits with revulsion. Xander on the other hand proved Cordellia Chase right though on having no idea what true fashion was when he gave a stupid grin at the costumes.

Who would have thought that Snyder was aware of pop culture enough to get these. Xander said with a grin.

You think that there's actually something worth using in these diasters? The blonde asked her friend in disbelief. Have you seen these things they're almost as bad as your shirts that Cordellia is always mocking.

You've no idea just what it is that we have here do you Buffster? Xander said with a grin.

"No, but I have a feeling that your about to tell us." She returned to him wryly.

"That I am," he said trying to act wise. "Before you young costume shopper, lies reproductions of the combat armor of the M.I or Mobile Infantry of the film Starship Troopers.

"Oh, the film that has all the killer bugs and Nazi references." Willow said as she recalled the film. She looked uncomfortable as she looked at the uniform that she was supposed to wear now that she knew what it was that she was looking at. He can't really expect me to wear this right she asked the others hopefully. I mean hello I'm Jewish not exactly the best thing for a Nazi.

"This is Snyder we're talking about." Xander reminded the redheaded member of their trio getting an agreeing nod from Buffy. Do you really think that the closet Nazi is going to pass up the chance to make us all into perfectly miserable copies of him?

But that's just wrong, Willow complained I mean Jewish she repeated hoping that if she said it enough times that it would mean she wouldn't have to wear the costume before her. I should be able to cite religious preferences over having to wear it or maybe cultural ones. She said desperately.

You really think that Snyder is going to care about any of those? Buffy asked her friend as she tossed Xander one of the plastic rifles. If you complain he'll be all the happier, in fact Xander telling him what a good costume choice is more likely to steam him than anything else. The blonde reminded her friend.

Willow's shoulders sagged a bit at this but nodded as she took the offered jumpsuit and went to find the required chest plate that she was going to be required to wear. The other two members watched their friend sadly their own argument forgotten for the moment as they tried to figure out a way to bring the spirits of their friend up from the dumps that Snyder had put them in.

Are you sure that Giles would mind if I slayed the little troll? Buffy asked her friend hopefully as she gathered her costume under her arm.

Yeah somehow, I don't think Giles would agree that hurting Willow is as slay worthy as we do. Xander muttered angrily his joy at a decent costume now gone.

Buffy sighed as she saw a red dress that looked like an almost exact replica of the one that she saw in the book about Angel but thanks to Snyder she was stuck as a space age GI Buffy she wasn't sure that it could get much worse than this on the humiliation scale.

The store owner smiled at the group before he checked them out. Ethan had hoped to turn all of them into different things with his spell, but because of the meddling of the principle the randomness of what his spell would do to his buyers was going to be greatly reduced. Still perhaps having an entire army of wannabe Nazi's would also be interesting he wouldn't know until he activated the spell. Besides what's the worst that could happen with a bunch of neo Nazi's?

* * *

Spike was busy watching the recordings of the Slayer and was even given a running commentary on her skills and abilities. Despite his hatred of the small blonde he had to admit that while she lacked a lot of the formal training that most slayers had she had something else that made her more deadlier she was adaptable something that most slayers didn't know the first thing about which is what made them such easy targets for him. Rather than fumble for a weapon lost on the ground she used the wooden stake off of a sign to kill the vampire that she was fighting.

He was interrupted from his observations though when Dru came waltzing into the room in her usual dreamy way that he loved so much. He talked with her casually but didn't pay much attention until he realized that the seer in her had seen something. What did ya see Dru?

Outside to inside, Dru sang out the slayer won't know who, what, or when she is. She'll want to fight the bugs, and won't know you unless you let her.

Is that a fact? Spike said with a speculative grin on his face. When is this supposed to happen love?

Tomorrow.

Spike looked at her dubiously. Tomorrow's Halloween. Nothing happens on Halloween.

Drusilla smiled at Spike. Someone's come to change it all. Someone new.

* * *

The pair of younger boy smiled glad that they had managed to slip past the detection system that Principle Snyder had managed. Andrew and Jonathan smiled to themselves as they made sure that they had everything that needed for the summoning spell for tonight. The spell was going to help them to accomplish something that they had fantasized for a long time when this was all done they would be men and there would be no way anyone could say otherwise. When they were done all would remember the names of Andrew and Jonathan as the ones who had gone above and beyond what any normal teenage boy had done.

Is it almost ready? Jonathan eagerly questioned his friend.

When the moon reaches its apex tonight all shall be ready. Andrew assured his friend. While we're waiting for the spell to finish though we can strategize how things are going to go. The boys smiled as they thought of the bliss they could be having in a few short hours.

* * *

Casa de Summers:

Joyce opened the door to her house and smiled as she saw Xander walking into the room. The older woman had to admit that the young actually filled the uniform out very nicely and would likely be getting several appreciative glances tonight. She knew that the reason Buffy had sworn Xander off was because of the friendship that she had with Willow but it still was disappointing since she knew the boy would be a great person to have with her daughter he was a dependable and reliable sort of boy. Still she couldn't make her daughter fall in love with the right kind of boy and could only hope that she would understand the right kind when he came around.

"Xander, you're looking extremely fearsome looking." She told the teen with a smile, as she observed the toy gun and plastic body armor that he was wearing over a gray jumpsuit.

Xander, Buffy greeted coming down the stairs to greet her friend.

"Sargent Summers," Xander greeted his friend giving her a friendly salute. Private Harris reporting for duty. I am in awe I am also officially renouncing spandex. Soldier girls are now officially my favorite." He added waggling his eyebrows at the blonde suggestively.

Buffy smirked at her friend as she returned the salute with a sloppy one of her own. Well private be prepared to be amazed. She informed her companion.

The group turned as they saw Willow come down the stairs dressed like the others in gray and black lugging a plastic gun that came up to her waist. Her makeup was done up slightly more than Buffy's highlighting her features. Despite how well done and cute she looks the girl is obviously uncomfortable in the costume that she had been forced to wear for the nights events.

Looking good Will's, Xander complimented looking at his friend in surprise as the usually drab looking girl had shine to her hair and makeup that she didn't usually have. It was something that he was unsure as to what it meant and would probably be spending the rest of the evening trying to figure out what a sexy looking Willow meant to him.

If this is the way all of your people do things I so doubt that anyone in the higher ranks would ever believe that there's someone better at the job than you and I kind of like having you alive so no dying please.

Fine I'll keep doing it till we find someone better or I'm dead happy Buffy said with a grin.

Xander smiled at the blonde that had unknowingly quoted the movie. Whatever you say boss lady. He grabbed some stickers and made a set of sergeant stripes that went on the slayer's armor.

Joyce smiled at the way the trio of friends were goofing around in their forced costumes.

Sunnydale High School

The various student volunteers were all forced to stand in some form of attention while they waited for Snyder. The fact that the man had gone and declined the need of a costume for himself made several of the teens glare mutinously at the man who merely smirked at them and made various comments about their costumes looking good or in bad shape. It was no surprise that the handful of jocks and cheerleaders were being praised for their appearances while those on the bottom of the list were being tor for having messed the costume up or receiving warning over not messing the costumes up.

The slayer smiled at the various kids that she got and ushered them on. Snyder sneered at her as he saw the sergeant stripes stickers that Xander had stuck to her chest plate. Is that supposed to amuse me Summers? The man questioned as he looked at the stickers. Do you really think that anyone would be stupid enough to actually make the mistake of putting you in charge of the lives of others?

Well you are putting me in charge of these kids principle Snyder. Buffy said with a smile causing several people to snicker at the casual way that the blonde returned the principle's attack back on himself.

"Cute Summers," Snyder grumbled before stomping off to find someone else to terrorize that wouldn't have the guts to be able to stand up to him.

Buffy smirked as she watched the retreating figure she cocked her head to the side as she listened to Xander as he began explaining the high points of gathering Halloween candy

Okay, on sleazing extra candy: tears are key. Tears will normally get you the double-bagger. You can also try the old 'you missed me' routine, but it's risky. Only go there for chocolate. Understood?

The kids all nodded their heads in understanding. Buffy sighed she figured if she was going to wear these stripes she might as well earn them. Private Harris! She shouted as she came toward the group.

Xander froze as he saw the small blonde powerhouse storming towards him.

Sarge a pleasure to see you he said wondering what it was that he had done wrong this time.

Uh huh, the blonde said giving her friend a knowing look. If your going to be dishing out candy score-age to the kiddies then you can give it to all of them do you got me soldier? She asked her scowl turning into a smirk as her friend realized that he wasn't in danger for doing anything wrong.

"Hey, you're the one with the extra stripes." Xander returned as he tossed her a salute to relieved that she hadn't really been mad at him. He then climbed up on a nearby chair so everyone could see him and raised his voice so that all of the little kiddies could hear him. "Okay, monsters, witches animals, heroes, trolls, goblins, villains, nightmares, and everything that I forgot to mention lend me your ears. On sleazing extra candy: tears are key. Tears will normally get you the double-bagger. You can also try the old 'you missed me' routine, but it's risky. Only go there for chocolate. Is that understood? Troopers be sure that your kids get a good haul it's what they're making us do this for.

Harris get down Snyder snarled at the boy who gladly dropped to the ground now that his message had been. The boy nodded and dropped to the ground Hiel Snyder the boy said saluting the principle. All of the other teen dressed troopers followed his example with copying salute though they merely muttered the call out except for a few fearless or stupid ones.

"Harris!" The man screamed, "get your group, and get them and yourselves out of my school." The man screamed, hoping that the usual Sunnydale Syndrome would deal with the outcry that the students had just given.

"You heard Snyder," Buffy barked out at the various volunteers, "move them out." The various students gave the man mocking salutes as they hustled the various kids out into the night.

Xander shook his head as he walked by Willow. "Think that she's enjoying those stripes a little bit too much?" He wryly asked her as they watched Buffy send the various groups in different directions so that they wouldn't crowd each other to much.

"Hey you're the one that put them on her so it's all your fault if she lets it go to her head." Willow returned to her friend as they watched the blonde lead everyone else out.

* * *

Ethan's

_"Persona se corpum et sanguium commutandum est. Vestra sancta_

praesentia concrescet viscera. Janus! Sume noctem!"The chaos mage chanted he bowed his head as he felt the energy from the spell activate. Showtime, the man said as he looked back up.

* * *

Well's Family Basement.

The time is now my friend, Andrew told his companion solemnly as he could. Jonathan nodded and the two boys stood on either side of a circle and began to chant a summoning spell.

We call forth a fertile Alien Queen with ready eggs. The boys said in English and threw a few herbs down into a bowl and they watched as the chalked circle began to glow.

The two boys waited for a moment and then a large black hand shot out of the portal and caught the edges of the circle and seemed to pull up. The two science geeks were in shock as they watched the giant black figure pull itself up. The giant figure had a large bulbous head, giant arms and legs with dangerous looking claws, a wicked tail, and slime dripping from its mouth the entire body was covered in some sort of black exo-skeleton. The boys squeaked in fear for a moment but that was all that they managed as the Queen forced her eggs into their bodies. The Queen roared loudly as it looked around the odd dwelling it found itself in. first it needed to find a better place to make its nest before it began laying more eggs and with a growl the queen lunged upwards tearing through the door and began searching for a place to find an adequate nesting place. It needed to find a place soon it was nearly bursting with all of the eggs that it had.


	51. Scooby Titans II

Scooby Titans II

Title: The Scooby Titans & Their Amazing Friends Author: texaswookie Rating: Adult, mostly for language and violence, but not much worse than the show. Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Crack-Head Joss and ME, DC Comics or Marvel Comics. Deal with it. I have. Category: Multi-crossover. Summary: The Scoobies are going to college and making a team, meanwhile Dr. Doom sets his eyes on the Kryptonian powerhouse that is Buffy. Time Frame: Starts off around third season Spoilers: None intended, but if you don't know what happened up to this point, why are you reading this story? Character Bashing: None intended. Feedback: Please  
Doom hears about the Titans and is interested in them particularly Supergirl. He gathers those that the Titans have beaten and others to run a test against them to see just how the group can deal with multiple villains and test their powers. Too bad for Doom the Titans have been making some friends.  
Titans get some reserve/backup teen hero members.  
Buffy manages to get date with Johnny. Johnny Spiderman and Iceman are all going to college at 19.  
Buffy/Johnny Willow/Spiderman dating Xander/Firestar. Firestar has classes with Spiderman and Iceman scoobies are between 17-18 Johnny Spiderman Iceman Firestar 19-20. Firestar has left Hellions and is going to college. Johnny roommates with Wingfoot.  
In searching for answers to where Doom is the Scoobies run into Giles who gives them a rundown on fighting s many people at once. Grabs Joyce?

Buffy gets mind zapped, characters Scoobies, Spiderman, Iceman, Firestar, Human Torch, Wyatt Wingfoot, FF, Giles, Fury, Doom, guns that shoot red solar energy which hurt and weaken Buffy, magical attacks

* * *

Title: The Scooby Titans & Their Amazing Friends

Latervia Castle Doom

September 1998

A silver armored figure with green tunic and cloak stood watching multiple monitors that had various news feeds running across them. Several of them had images of a blonde girl in a red and blue uniform with boots that reached up to her knees. The girl was powerful there was no denying that particular fact. She was one of the strongest beings physically that this world had ever seen. She was capable of heat vision, an arctic breath, speed, strength that was off the charts. And a good tactical mind that allowed her to conduct battles.

Power such as that belonged under the command of only one being, only he was strong and powerful enough to bend this being that was nearly at the levels of power that were comparable to that of the Silver Surfer. For the betterment of the world he needed to see to it that this girl and her allies did as he wished them to.

He was Dr. Victor Von Doom, Master of the various matters of science, lord of the magical arts, and destined to be supreme ruler of the entire earth. He was without arguing the smartest man on the planet and while there were simpletons that argued that the fool Richards was Doom knew that he would ever be the superior of that weakling and be able to do anything that he could do only faster and better. He knew the true masteries of the world and he would show the world what it meant to cross Emperor Von Doom.

This girl was merely a piece to the puzzle that he needed in defeating Richards and his allies the Fantastic Four. Once he had his hands on her he would be even more powerful than he was already.

If the girl was as powerful as her reputation let on he would need equally powerful pawns to put them in the most desirable positions though. He was not going to needlessly take her if their were those that were more capable than her. A series of tests would be required to see if she was truly as capable as he had been led to believe.

Fortunately for him these Titans had made themselves many enemies, enemies that Doom could now make use of in testing their particular abilities. He called up several images so that he could decide just who would be of best use against the Supergirl and her companions. The Red Ghost and his Super Apes, the Absorbing Man, Whirlwind, Hyperion, individually they had managed to beat all of these figures but combined he doubted that even they would be able to stop them particularly not under the guidance of Doom.

New York City:

Buffy Summers looked up at the tall building that seemed to tower over. ESU was not an easy school to get into the fact that she had done it still overwhelmed her. on either side of her Willow and Xander were joining her as they stared at the building. Wow, the girl said, she hadn't felt this scared in a long time. Hellmouth she had felt less scared when they were facing off against the Avengers than she was feeling right now.

"Welcome freshmen." the person that had been put in charge of the orientation group called out to them. "I'm going to be your guide, and help you learn about a few things that you know where everything is and have a basic idea on where you'll need to be and a bit about student life here at ESU."

The Scoobies as Xander still insisted on calling them when they weren't in costume nodded as they followed after the man. They were taking the next step in their lives and they were understandably scared and worried. Joyce had left the group alone for a long time but when the new school year had come the woman had put her foot down and informed them that it was time to go back to school. She had made them all sit down and go through the S.A.T's and then apply for all of the various colleges and find out where they were going.

The group had decided that even with the speed that two of their members that they didn't want to be apart or to worry about having to gather their forces together. That was why they would all be going to school together instead of separating from each other. It had been tempting to retreat back to the west when going to school, but there was a much better chance of good things happening if they went east. They also didn't have to worry as much about vampires trying to find them if they were on the other side of the country.

Willow was going into computer programming, Buffy into various sciences, and Xander was going to be studying architecture. Willow was under a full scholarship from Stark Industries, Buffy had a partial one from the Fantastic Four Foundation and Xander was under another science scholarship. While the plan was to study in the East they were already making plans to base themselves back West once they were done getting their educations. They wanted to be nearby in case the hellmouth ever decided to boil over.

"I still can't believe that I'm going to college." Xander noted to the others in awe as he looked at the building. "The only time my family ever was close to college buildings was if my dad was making deliveries or my mom was some guy's date or escort."

"Now its me, and look at me I'm actually going to class and plan on using the classes for what they were meant for. I mean I'm still having trouble believing that this is actually happening to me and isn't some dream that I'm going to wake up from some day." Xander admitted to the girls as he eyed the surrounding area in anticipation and fear.

"Believe it Xan," the two girls assured their friend.

The young man nodded still not trusting what was happening to him. He had honestly thought that the best education that he was going to get was getting into trade school. Course hurricane Joyce had shattered that particular thought quickly enough and before he had known what was happening he was sitting through more tests and holding acceptance letters. The threat of no chocolate chip pancakes to get both him and the Buffster to fill everything out without question.

The three were distracted from their thoughts as a large explosion came from somewhere within the city. Their guide looked nervous as they could all hear what sounded like a building being torn apart. "That's probably some of the Capes fighting nearby or they will be soon."

"Finally, some action." Buffy says with a bright grin as the trio left their group and headed toward the sounds of destruction.

"No wait!" The orientation leader told the three.

Buffy chuckled as she heard him mutter freshmen as they disappeared around the corner.

The trio found a rooftop and were soon up there watching a fight between some kind of giant robot and three other figures. One of them was dressed in red and blue with a black web design over the red and a giant spider symbol on his chest. Using acrobatics the figure was effortlessly dodging the various energy beams that were being fired at him. A girl in a yellow costume red mask and red hair was shooting flames at the robot's arms and then there was a man covered all over in what looked like some sort of ice armor that was launching ice spikes at the legs.

"So who's who?" The blonde questioned as they watched the fight with interest. "I mean I recognize Spiderman obviously but who are the others?"

Xander studied the fight for a moment. On what I think is the side of the Angels we have Spiderman he's the guy in the full body suit, it kind of depends on who's writing the article on whether or not they seem him as the good guy or the bad guy. He has super strength, enhanced agility, can cling to things, has a spider sense, and can shoot webs from his wrists. Think of him as Nightwing with superpowers and you probably have him. Complete with the bad sense of humor I might add.

"Nightwing?' Buffy said with interest her cheeks turning pink.

Xander snickered, as he remembered that Supergirl had just been getting over her crush of the vigilante. Now they were back to having to deal with that crush. The fact that Buffy had always had a sense of respect for the hero below didn't help matters all that much either.

"The girl up there is Firestar, she's supposed to be a mutant. The last I heard she was fighting the X-Men though, so this is actually kind of new. She has some kind of heat based powers like the Human Torch or Fire do. The main difference in her use of them though is she doesn't cover herself in flames while she uses her powers. There may be some other differences," Xander admitted, "but none that I know of off the top of my head."

"Then the final member of the team down there is the former X-Man known as Iceman, he's a lot like Willow here in the way that his powers work actually. He shoots ice out makes, ice slides, ice spears, ice statues, the one major difference in his powers is that he covers himself in a type of ice armor to protect himself from any kinds of attacks that might happen. In fact he's really the alternate male version of Ice I don't know who is more powerful when you get right down to it."

"And the thing that they're fighting?" Willow questioned, as she examined the robot with interest as she examined the being as it took several hits and just seemed to shrug them off.

"We don't need to worry about that." Buffy said nodding toward Spiderman who had one of Iceman's spears and was bring it down into the skull of the machine. Firestar flew in and grabbed her companion as the thing started falling under the large pool of ice beneath its feet.

"Nice," Xander said with a grin.

"Impressive," Willow returned.

"Yeah come on, we need to get back to the school now though." Buffy returned to the others as they took off and headed away from the fight now that they knew that the three heroes were alright and wouldn't need their help.

* * *

"Ah crap," Xander said as he saw the figure that they were facing off against. "I was really hoping that we wouldn't have to go up against him for a while."

"Streak, I need some info!" Buffy told her friend, as they saw the armored figure heading towards them.

"Right, his name is Dr. Doom he's the arch rival of Mr. Fantastic and is without a doubt one of the smartest most dangerous men in the world. He wears that armor all the time and it has more gizmos on it than even I know about, some of the things that I know the armor can do is give him super strength, laser beams, force fields, missiles, rockets, explosives, and flight. He's the ruler of his own little country, and because of that he's protected by a little thing called diplomatic immunity, rumor has it that he knows how to use magic as well. Think about him as if you were fighting a fully armored magic using Lex Luthor, and you might get an idea as to just what the heck this guy is capable of and even then I wouldn't want to be around him too much."

"Right, weaknesses?"

"His ego is the only real weakness that he has. Basically we're going to have to beat on him until even he can't take it anymore. Even so it's going to be tough because he seems to have a weapon to fight just about everyone in that tin can of his."

Buffy nodded her head as she listened to her friend. "Alright, the only way that I can think of to take a guy like him down is to play a bit of hand off. Maybe if we keep changing who he fights with he won't have the time to use our various weaknesses against us."

"It might work, Spiderman admitted, "but you need to understand that we'll only each get about one or two hits before we need to change out or he'll hurt us pretty bad. He's that good."  
"So let's play the hot potato game then."

* * *

The group of heroes froze as they saw the man enter the room. He was broad shouldered with greying hair. The man looked in surprise to see the group of heroes that were standing in his building. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, word is that you can get us into Doom's Castle." Firestar said. "Is this true, or is it just rumors?"

"Yes I can, the man admitted, "however why would I want to do that? I am tolerated here only because Lord Doom prefers it if my organization not cause problems. If we were to actively assist costumed heroes sneaking around his country his tolerance of us would surely come to a rather abrupt end."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Giles." Streak said impatiently if you won't help we understand.

The man turned and gaped as he saw someone that he had obviously not expected to see.

"When it comes to picking between the Council and us we know where you stand every time." Xander continued while glaring at Giles. "Only thing is, that instead of us being kicked out of town we'll have to deal with Supergirl being controlled for the rest of her life."

"You mean to tell me that Dr. Doom has his hands on."

"On our favorite blonde? Yeah, he figured out that if he shot her with different frequencies of solar energies that he could hurt her." Xander said angrily. "He found out that red solar energy and magic effect her."

"I see," Giles said his eyes narrowing as he heard that. "Well I may not have been able to help you like you thought I should back then, but I can help you now." The two Titans nodded stiffly as Giles retrieved several books. "It so happens that I have a book that has the original plans for the castle. While not all that helpful it gives us a basis to use to figure out just where it is that he might be holding Buffy." The others nodded as they gathered around the man as he unrolled the plans for the castle the group then began planning for their .

* * *

"Doom applauds you and your ability at working your way through my castle." The silver and green figure said, as he entered the room. The man looked at the group over. "It is indeed impressive that you managed to come this far. However, all things must come to an end and this is as far as you go so decrees Doom.

"Don't recall agreeing to ever obeying." Streak said as he stared at the figure his muscles tense as he prepared for a fight.

"Do not bother with your false bravado not when you face Doom and his champion." The dictator returned haughtily.

"Champion?" Ice questioned worriedly.

"Yes," Doom said as he waved his hand and pillar opened up to reveal the unconscious Buffy on the inside. "I believe you know Doom's champion somewhat already." He said mockingly. Doom commands you to awaken." The figure ordered, his voice echoing through the hall.

The blonde's eyes snapped open and they all swallowed nervously as they saw the glowing red eyes that stared back at them.

"Oh crap."

* * *

Found this sitting around.


	52. Armor WarsMulti Cross

Armor Wars-Multi Cross

This comes from getting bit by the anime bug lately and finding a new love for mechas.

Buffy Summers sighed as she went over the most recent round of paperwork. When she was younger this was not the life that had been expecting then again she had never expected to live as long as she had either. She had thought after Sunnydale that things would start going somewhat her way. For the first year they had seemed to work alright. They were gathering Slayers and destroying the various demons and their strongholds without fail. It had been during the battle to save LA that things had changed though. Angel had pissed off a trio of demons that were near the PTB's in the realm of power. An army of demons and some dragons had been sent to deal with them once and for all. Some might have thought that was overkill but when you considered that Angel had a weakened Old One on his side it didn't sound so incredibly insane anymore either. She, Faith, Willow, Dawn, Xander, and everyone else they could get their hands on that could fight had gotten involved in the fight. They had done alright as long as you didn't count the fact that there was over a dozen dragons flying through the streets by the time that they had finished the first few waves of demons. They were the fire breathing flying ones as well making it all the more difficult to fight. Willow managed to take one down but it drained her and cost her twenty or more slayers just to hold it still so her spell could do its job. They had all thought that was the end when help had come from the most unexpected of sources. People in futuristic armor had dropped from the skies and begun fighting the dragons while that had happened various giant machines as tall as building had risen out of various factories. In a few hours the battle had been won as the achiness had simply mowed their enemy down. The scary thing though was that Andrew, Xander and Spike had managed to identify most of the types of armor and robots that had been fighting. The armored figures were based off of Iron Man, War Machine, and Steel from the comic book'swhile the various giant robots had in fact not been robots but some sort of giant armored suits that people could drive around. Andrew had explained that the proper term was mecha and had then gone about identifying the various types of armor and the shows that they had come from. It had been a bit of a shock when Riley and Graham had each popped out of one of the IM and WM armor's and explained that they were just there to help.

It had all taken a lot of time but they had figured out what had happened and it was all because of the Hellmouth. Well the Hellmouth and Ethan Rayne. It turned out that his infamous spell had a few side effects that none of them had been expecting to ever happen. Turned out he had sold several anime outfits and some comic book based costumes as well. This had left several people with the memories and experiences of people used to dealing with highly advanced technology that didn't even exist in the world. Various companies and governments had converged on the town though and had recruited people to begin designing advanced technology. It was why technology had seemingly jumped so quickly and suddenly in the last few years the people were inventing and creating the tech needed for their various things. It did explain where some of the rather science fiction like weaponry that the Initiative had gotten their hands on though. They were using the knowledge that the people had gained from that to create the tech. For the US the Initiative had been not only a way to study demons but a place to test their various weapons and such things as well. The fact that the US had managed to get the person who dressed as Tony Stark was just icing on the cake. Other governments and private companies had done pretty good as well though. China had Lex Luthor, Egypt had Steel, Russia had Dr. Doom, England had Xanatos, and Italy actually had their hands on Bolivar Trask, which according to Xander and Andrew was actually kind of bad for them. Then there were a lot of other countries that had managed to get their hands on the mecha warriors scientist so that they could create their giant war machines. The time had come though, for all those years of research and tech advancement to come into being though and just in time to save the world.

The armor had changed the way wars were fought as people now used the various robots to fight in. After that demons began using them and the giants that had been hidden in the various mountain countries began making appearances or they would find some sort of spell that would allow them to grow to battle the various armored figures or what not.

Some of the Slayers had to be trained in how to battle with the giant machines in order to keep the fight even. Something that had not been all that easy once they started. It turned out that the personal armor simply couldn't keep up with Slayer reflexes and strength and was damaged before it could be of use. That had meant all the Super powers armor was off limits to Slayers leaving it to Watchers and the occasional techno mage to use those types.

Willow, Andrew and several other Council people had retreated to Scotland until they had their own Mechs set up. Heck Oz had even come out of his self-imposed exile to do a lot of the programming for them. Using their knowledge of magic and science they had created various types of machines that could stand up to the beatings and wear and tear that a Slayer would put on it. Surprising a lot of people both Faith and Buffy had signed up for Mech service. Everyone had assumed that they would continue leading from the ground but no one had wanted to argue with the slayers either. Faith had ended up ignoring the Council Mechas though and had used a soldier type one that had all sorts of guns and stuff on it. Buffy had taken the one that Willow had created just for her and still used it today as her primary. Willow and Xander had remembered her early love of the power rangers and had created the red dragon thunderzord for her. Or as Faith liked to call it her transformer. Unlike the show where it was a hundred stories high though her machine only reached about 60 feet high. It had a beast mode and a warrior mode and had remote add on units that could combine with her mecha giving her more power as need be. Each girl had risen in the mecha ranks and had become expert pilots in the machines that they had chosen.

Things had begun to make since again the Council had strained friendships with several people and governments, but they had the lead in most demonic things. She had even made friends with the guy that created the Stark armor and while he didn't have the time to make slayer friendly armor he had been willing to create photonic shields for them. Something that Captain America had used at some time and could be changed into a shield or staff at the flick of a button and if she really needed extra gear Buffy also had a Batman utility belt and Hawkeye's bow and arrows. Life had been good Buffy had known where she stood even it meant that did still have to occasionally kick the ass of Riley and whatever team he had at the time when the US government had problems with her methods. Her win ratio against Riley in his advanced IM armor against her mech was 8 and 3 without it she was winning by 5 and 3 the energy shield really helped in that regard. She and Faith had even discovered that they wouldn't age pass the age of 20. Then the aliens had come. It had been a fleet of aliens and beings some looked so much like human if you didn't count the fact that they had odd skin coloring blue and green were really rather interesting there were others though that looked a lot like something out of the hellmouth or some sort of cheesy alien movie. An entire fleet had come out of seemingly nowhere and claimed the Earth and its people as their property. They had done the usual thing telling everyone how great it would be to have their technology and how things would be simpler. All they had to do was surrender. Naturally Earth had ignored the not so friendly suggestion. They had a price for their defiance though, and the alines had taken out Russia, China, Canada, all of South America, and several other countries before they had stopped. The world wasn't the same and several people had decided it was easier to work for the aliens than to try and fight against them. Now when you went into battle you never knew if you were fighting one of the alien races that had led the attack on their planet or if you were going to be fighting a human being that had sold out to keep on living.

Somewhere along the way Buffy Summers Queen of the Slayers had died and left Captain Summers leader of the Team Slayer. A black ops unit that's only purpose was to hit the aliens where and when they could. Her team was made up of all sorts of people from all walks of life. Xander acted as her XO as the last surviving members of the original group it was their job to avenge their friends and fellow humans. Giles, Willow, Angel, Spike, Dawn, Clem, Rona, Kennedy, and Andrew were all dead leaving her, Xander, Faith, and Oz as the only ones left to lead the remaining Slayers, Watchers, and Witches of Earth. To ensure that they kept going as they had Xander had gotten Oz to bite him who would have known that werewolves would stop aging after they mastered their powers. It made space missions something of a bitch at times as different moons affected them differently but it was still worth it.

Today was a mission like any other today she was going to see how many of her people she could get through this.

"Summer's." A voice barked at her over the intercom breaking her out of her musings and back to what she had been doing.

"General." Buffy said as the vid-phone came online. "To what do I owe the joy of seeing your wonderful face at this time?" She questioned sarcastically.

"Cute Summer's. real cute." The man said in annoyance. Buffy often worked with the man but the man had very little tolerance or understanding for the blonde. "I got your orders Summer's. your mission is going to be a doozy it could either make or break the enemy and the war effort."

Buffy cocked her eyebrow at that as she listened to the man began to talk and had to admit that this sounded interesting. A new type of power source that could double the abilities of everything. Mechas. Armor, and ships they would all be better because of it if they could get to the source in time. All she and her people had to do was act as escort duty and bring it back safely. They just had to steal a ship, fly it through enemy territory, pick up their cargo and the designer, fly back through enemy space, and then get it to the lead people whoever they might be by the time that they got back. The reigns of leadership changed so often that a person going on space missions often had to deal with relearning the change of command and territories upon their return.

"Your main force is needed elsewhere though Summer's." The general explained to the Slayer. That's why I'm putting together a force of some of the best people from all over to help you compensate for what you going to do. Each member has a reputation as being some of the best in the business whether its as a pilot or a mechanic in what they're doing. You're force will include approximately 12 mecha units, 24 armor controllers, a transport ship, and a crew to handle anything that you might need. The force will be comprised of loose cannons like yourself and Lehane while the other half will be made up of military units that are specially trained for these types of missions."

Buffy nodded as she looked at the names of the pilots and crew that she was being assigned to.

"This will be a joint command operation, with you leading the loose cannons while the established unit is led by a military command." The general explained to her. " I searched throughout the entire planet and came up with each of you because you're all the best people in the business at what you do. The ship captain is a man that's also one of the best at what he does. Trust me nothing has been left to chance for the completion of this mission."

Buffy sighed but nodded her head in acceptance of this newest mission as she looked over the form that had what her duties would be. She was going to be the flight commander of the armor and mecha squadron that would be placed on a transport ship. Some of the names she recognized some she didn't. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were some of England's top pilots, call signs Mage and Sage. Potter flew every type of armor type but was best with Gargoyle armor. Granger was a mecha ground pounder and was also a techno mage on the level that Willow had been before she died. The Chief Mecha mechanic was Dean Winchester was one of the best mechanics that hadn't been possessed and was a half way decent pilot whenever you got him into a mecha call sign Hunter. She remembered hearing rumors about him and his brother as a good pair of demon hunters. The guy's brother was actually a programmer for armor. It was too bad Dean was listed as a reserve pilot she would have liked to see what he had. Max Guevera, a former science experiment to make Captain America like soldiers, call sign Alley Cat. A Jethro Gibbs was commanding most of the security forces Buffy had heard about the man a couple of times before the invasion and knew he was a tough man to deal with. They had even pulled Captain Bridger of all people out of his submarine the Seaquest and into this mission. Considering that he had been spear heading the naval combat units that was kind of big. Heck it was like pulling Picard off the Enterprise. They had a lot riding on this mission and a lot of people would realize the moment that so many skilled and talented people suddenly vanished from their posts as well. She only hoped that the Earth could stand the loss of so many of its lead defenders while they went on their mission to try and give themselves a better chance.

Buffy smiled as she saw all of her pilots together for the first time, these guys were hers to fight with. Her eyes passed by several members to look over at the Centaurus Wolf Megazord and its pilot. Hermione Granger was one of the few powerful Techno Mages. While most would probably have preferred it if she would have stayed off the front lines she seemed dedicated to the idea of fighting the war to the best of her ability. In doing so she had created her mecha or rather her zord. It was a combination of magic, science, and like her own was based off a power ranger machine. The Centaurus Wolf Megazord had the ability to switch from a warrior mode to a centaur mode. It was still only about 60 feet tall, but was probably more powerful than her own zord was. She'd met the girl and her partner Harry Potter once before back then they had been working with Willow on making a mecha/zord that could combine. Granger for her brain, and Potter for his raw power. A power that was only about three fourths of what Willow had, but still that was been pretty impressive The combination mecha had been Willow's last project before she had been called away for the fight that had killed her. This zord obviously took some of the research, though it wasn't the exact same.

Buffy glared as she stormed into the conference room Xander and Faith covering her back the various senior officers were also staring at each other in suspicion. She noticed that every one of them seemed to be surrounded by various people. Gibbs had his gunman with loud mouth and his silent assassin., Winchester was there and was backed by his brother and a quartermaster that she thought was called Singer, there was the mysterious intelligence officer that was always wearing sunglasses that just went by Mike or Michael being backed by one of the chief gunners, and then there was the Captain who had his own screen of guards.

"So," Buffy said as she noticed the rest of her rogue's came in and found defensible positions does. "Somebody want to explain to me just what the hell happened to us out there? Nearly all of the soldiers seemed to snap and seemed to think that using us as target practice was a good thing."

"Yeah, we know you weren't the only one that they targeted." Mike said in annoyance. "Just about all of us were attacked in some way or other."

"So I take it you all got the crazy recorded message from the general as well then?" Buffy asked her eyes still hard as she eye the people around her.

"Yeah, we all got it." Dean said angrily. "Seems that the General had something of an ax to grind with all of us."

"That or he was just following orders. We can't rule that out either." Gibbs said.

"The General admitted to being a traitor to the world though." Sam Winchester said a bit unsurely. "I mean he was mainly wanting to get us all out of the way because we were making his under the table deals go bad because we were getting in the way of his handing everyone over because we're so good at our jobs."

"The fact is, despite everything that we've learned things haven't changed that much as far as the mission is concerned." Bridger said for the first time. "Everything is still the same, we just have to deal with a few less soldiers than we had planned on instead of what we were planning. Our forces have lost a lot of their strength in those attacks. Attacks that were supposed to take all of us out and leave the former Flight Commander in charge of everything. I take it that it won't take much to readjust things in the mecha and armor ranks?"

"Not really." Buffy admitted grudgingly. "We still have four mecha units and some armor units as well. I'm betting with all the parts that we gather from the wreckage and spare parts we can reassemble the required units to fill our ranks out. The part we're going to have trouble with is pilots though, I figure we might be able to train some people for the armor, but mecha training really can't be done on a ship. As far as I know, there's another four pilots that I know of on the ship but they should be held in reserve unless we have no choice. Dean Winchester is a mechanic and is hard to replace we also have Xander my XO who has his mecha onboard but it's a last resort type mecha as its experimental."

"Why is there an experimental mecha on board a mission like this?" One of the men questioned.

"Because we were going to use it as a support mecha to test out its full capabilities." Buffy explained to the man. "Of course back then we had a full complement of mecha and armor as well. We didn't really expect to need it for anything else other than that function now we may not have a choice and have to make it a part of our first line of offence instead of our last line f defense."

The captain didn't look overly pleased but nodded his head in acceptance of that. They were right this was not the sort of mission that any of them had expected they still had to retrieve the power source and return to Earth and expose the general for everything that he had attempted while they were out here I'll have one of my people go over the entire crews files looking for people that have mecha training. He informed the blonde who nodded her thanks to the captain. "Let's begin then we have to figure out just where it is that we stand on everything if we're all at least partially convinced that none of us had anything to do with the attacks." The others nodded their agreement as they each took their seats so that they could begin their mission.

With the power source I discovered something Hermione said from her position. This thing will allow us to create true zords.

True zords? Buffy asked curiously wondering what the girl was talking about.

Well as you know a zord is a transformation style mecha. Hermione said. They use a combination of magic and science to perform their duties. This makes them more versatile since they can sometimes perform missions that otherwise couldn't be done you usually need some sort of magic within you to even drive a zord to its full capacity. The thing is though we've never been able to make a giant zord like in the shows because of the power requirements.

But this thing will let you d that won't it? Buffy questioned curiously.

Yes Hermione said in excitement. She tapped away on her computer screen and several zords appeared on the screen. These are some of the plans that Willow was working on with us before she died. They all looked at the screen as two images grew beyond the others. Titan Megazord and the Phoenix Unizord. the Mytic Phoenix Zord was supposed to be your next zord Captain it was supposed to be the one to replace your own Red Dragon Thunderzord and allow you multiple combinations.

Buffy smiled as she looked at the results of the research her friend had left behind. Even though she had been dead for a while now it seemed that Willow was still protecting her. Can you build them with what you have here?

"Of course. Hermione said. "I can get them all up and running. The Titan Megazord being able to break up like it does can even have multiple pilots. Probably not five it wuld require being a lot bigger for that but I can probably get it to hold three pilots.

"If that happens I'll help out." Harry returned. "I always did want a chance to fly another dragon." Harry said as he looked at the image with a smile.

"Do it." Buffy ordered.

Xander smiled as he looked at his mecha. It was designed to look like a giant suit of Iron Man armor what made it different than most mecha's was that it had the capability to support someone dressed in IM armor while they were at the controls. The difference meant that they had been able to ignore the extra space that a pilot normally needed to move controls and such since it was just a giant suit of armor. No it was an mecha armor unit. The amount of power that his big boy had was going to be amazing. The designers had explained to him that its gauntlets had the same destructive capabilities as half of the unibeam cannon did on the IM chest plate and the unibeam projector on this bad boy had enough raw power in it to gouge a through just about anything that came their way. True it was usually a one shot per mission attack, but would be great if they had to deal with any capital ships that were following them. He and the others were going to have a lot of fun with this mission it seemed.

Captain Bridger

Chief of Security Gibbs

Name -Call sign-Vehicle Type-Fiction Source

Buffy Summers-Slayer-Red Thunder Dragonzord-Power Rangers

Faith Lehane-Feral-M9 Arm Slave-Full Metal Panic

Harry Potter-Mage-Steel Gargoyle-Gargoyles

Hermione Granger-Sage-Centaurus Wolf Megazord-Power Rangers

Max Guevera-Cat-Vanguard-Vandread

Jason Bourne-Ghost-Steel-DC

John Rambo-Ranger-War Machine-Marvel

Reserves

Xander-Knight-IM armor/IM Mecha-Marvel

Dean Winchester-Hunter-M9 Arm Slave-Full Metal Panic

Sam Winchester-Giant-STRIPE-DC

Fiona-Explosive-?-?

Eli-Wheevil-?-?

Veronica Mars-Batgirl-?-?


	53. Percy Jackson Son of Neptune

As usual ownership ain't mine. Buffy and characters belongs to Joss and Percy and characters belong to Riordan.

* * *

Janus the God of Doorways swallowed nervously as he walked into the room and looked around. Most of the 12 thrones in the room were all occupied, and he could see that each of the gods was focused entirely on him.

Zeus/Jupiter with a dark look waved him forward." Approach Janus, I am sure there are several things in which that you need to tell us." The Olympian growled like echoing thunder as he glared at the God that had caused so many new and unexpected problems. "I would know why some of us found ourselves bound temporarily in human forms."

"Yes, I too am very interested." Athena/Minerva said as she balanced one of her hunting knives on her palm.

Shifting nervously the God of Chaos, Beginning, and Doorways began to explain to its fellow Gods. "It was part of a spell that my worshipper Ethan did in my honor. He asked for a small bit of my power to fuel a spell that changed people into their costumes. I had no idea that there were people dressed as any of my fellow Gods that night."

"Tell me more of this Ethan Rayne." Athena/Minerva demanded of him. "I would know just who it is that we are dealing with before we make any rash or hasty choices. The other gods looked like they wanted to object but wisely kept their mouths shut they all knew that the Goddess rarely made a mistake in this sort of thing and had no desire to be made the part of a fool. Nodding Janus told the story of one of his more reckless worshippers. The man was the half-blood son of Hermes/Mercury that had slipped through the fingers of both the Gods and Monsters of the world. As a boy he had discovered a knack for mischief and magic and had used that knack to get into ever more and more trouble it seemed. He had grown from the title of practioneer to the level of mage, even briefly belonging to a coven until the coven destroyed itself when summoning demons. Of the coven, there were only three survivors the most prominent being Ethan and now member of the Watchers Council Rupert Giles.

"Watchers?" Ares/Mars growled, as he unconsciously reached for a sword when Janus got to that part of the tale. The War-God had plenty of reason to dislike the Watchers Council, since several of his daughters had been tricked into believing that they were the Slayer and sacrificed in the war against demons. His daughters that refused to work with Council were then killed by the Council who declared them rogue slayers making them even more his enemy. It was rumored that he had made deals with monsters and vampires for the chance to strike back at the Council and their agents.

"Yes, he is a former comrade to the mortal known as Rupert Giles." Janus said dismissively before continuing his tale on the life of Ethan Rayne. He finally finished where the tale on how the Mage was currently hiding out in LA while he considered his options and prepared for his next bit of mischief.

" Which leads us to our current situation." Aphrodite grumbled angrily as she flipped her hair in annoyance. "Thanks to his spell we now have 3 new demi-gods in the world. Demi Gods that by all rights shouldn't even exist I might add in."

"Yes, tell us how that happened?" Hades/Pluto ordered in agreement.

Janus nodded as he snapped his fingers and the image of three teens appeared before them. A blonde girl in the middle, with a brunette boy, and a redheaded girl on either side. "Yes, this was something that I had not been expecting." The minor God admitted. "It appears that the three decided to use costumes that they had created earlier in the year and merely added in some various items to make them look cooler. The boy is Alexander Harris. With his prankster like attitude one would almost think him to be a son of Hermes as well. He dressed as Lord Apollo. The redheaded girl is known as Willow Rosenburg, her vast intelligence is like that of Athena's daughters her understanding of machines though is akin to that of a child of Hephaestus. Her admiration for women of power inspired her to go dressed as the Lady Hectate. Then there is the leader if this group." Janus said as he nodded toward the middle figure. "Her name is Buffy Summers, she is the current avatar for the Chosen One, the Slayer, and the current guardian for the Hellmouth. At this several of the Gods and Goddesses looked at the figure with new interest.

"And who did she dress as?" Pluto/Hades asked with interest that had all of the other Olympians sitting on the edge of their seats in anticipation. A girl that was already the Slaer had the potential to be a very powerful offspring indeed.

Janus smirked as he turned to one of the figure that was watching him worriedly. "Congratulations," he said mockingly, "it's a girl."

Artemis nodded stiffly, not sure what to think of such a pronouncement. The Hunting Goddess had chosen the age of a fifteen year old for the meeting instead of her usual twelve year old form showing just how serious she was taking this matter. It could also be a side-effect of her having possessed the teenaged slayer, but no one wanted to mention that possibility to her face. The fact that she looked ready to kill Janus didn't exactly help matters either.

The other Gods were not so accepting of the declaration though as the only Goddess that had never had children the fact that she now technically had a daughter made things much more interesting. All of them were chattering back and forth as they tried to figure what this might mean for the world. The fact that the spell had turned each of the children into demi gods was something that none of them had anticipated.

"Silence!" Zeus said as a lightning bolt sparked in his hands. "We must decide what do with them, and where they should go. Will they be Roman or Greek or should we split them apart? As we did not lay with their parents they could take on either side with ease." He noted with a frown. After the last year having to be humiliated by that insufferable Percy Jackson, he had wanted nothing more to do with the Demi-Gods for a while. For some reason that he couldn't understand though the matters of the Demi-Gods was once again intruding itself into his life once again. He would love to know which of the Fates had decreed this so that he knew who to blame this on.

"They are already in California send them to the Roman Camp." Ares returned with a shrug his interest in the group already fading. "Let them go to Camp Jupiter. Besides with the war brewing over there they will need all the help that they can get. Chiron is simply too soft on them send them to. Let Lupa do her work they'll either survive or they'll die.

"What say you?" Zeus questioned the others as he looked at the Gods that had been most affected by the sudden appearance of three new Demi-Gods. They were their children so he would at least here them first.

"I don't care." Diana admitted. "I shall of course investigate the girl, but I do have my Hunters to deal with."

"I'll allow it." Apollo said grudgingly while Hectate nodded her own head in agreement.

"They are warriors bred to fight on the Hellmouth I doubt that the peace that Camp-Halfblood is going through is going to be of any use to them." Hectate said. "Send them to Camp Jupiter, I'm sure that they'll learn there just as well as they would at the Half-Blood Camp.

* * *

Buffy and Xander looked down at their weapons and couldn't but notice that the weapons appeared to be identical. Each of them had a small rod like device that they could use. You flicked it out one way and it turned into a bow, you flicked it the other way and it became a spear. Buffy's spear was a hunting spear while Xander's spear was a war spear. The only difference was that Buffy's was made of Imperial Gold while Xander's was made of silver. Buffy also wore the twin hunting knives from Diana. Willow on the other hand had a magical bag that when opened let out elemental blasts out. At the moment she wasn't to good with the control of her weapon but in time she would get better. The Scoobies also had their basic Slaying weapons and gear that they kept nearby in case of a vampire or demon attack.

* * *

"Okay Frank, this is your party we're not going to tell you how to do it." Buffy said with a grin. Besides you seem to have an idea as to what it is that you're doing. The only difference is that Xander and I are going to provide support fire while you guys go in and do your thing up close and personal."

Frank nodded his head in agreement, even as he looked enviously at the bows that the descendants of the twin Gods were using. While the attack happened the two archers kept a steady stream of arrows up against the other group. When they could no longer see the other members of their small attack squad they turned their weapons into spears and then Xander used his spear as a step up for his friend who used the extra height along with her strength to flip up and over the ramparts and land amongst the other demi gods sowing even more confusion. While many of the demi-gods had more training than the blonde they lacked her real life experience as she tore through the group as if they weren't even there forcing the group to scatter under her assault. Xander got to the rampart and kept people busy as well. While this was going on the other four were tearing their way through the halls of the castle in search of the coveted flag.

* * *

"I hardly think that a girl that hasn't even been claimed by her parent really has the right to tell me what one should and shouldn't do in battle. What have you done that makes you think that you have the right to question my authority?" Reyna snapped at the girl angrily.

Buffy grinned a bit as she saw the half-moon that hovered over her head. "That answer your question?" She mocked the other girl.

"How is that even possible?" Preator Reyna questioned in stunned disbelief. "That's the sign of the Lady Diana. Everybody knows that the Lady Diana doesn't have any children. There's a reason she's known as the virgin Goddess."

"Not your concern." Buffy returned. "Whether you believe in your eyes or not is not my concern." Buffy said as she reached to her waist and pulled a small gold rod out of her pocket. "You want to soldier on that's fine with me we all have our own job to do though. My being here won't help you though I'm to new to your group to be of much use anyways."

* * *

Buffy smiled as she began tossing weapons and supplies to her friends. "Come on, they want to wait around and build up their defenses for the army that's coming while the others are trying to save Death. Something that I'm still not sure is the smartest thing to do but hey that's the job. Me I got me another think going on."

"So what were you thinking of doing?" Willow asked her best friend curiously.

"Simple, we're going to go there and then we're going to help Lupa and the rest of the wolves that are slowing them down. This would really be best with about a hundred soldiers, preferably Archers but the Romans don't think that having archers is a good thing." Buffy said casually. "So while everyone else is preparing for the war we're going to go and do what we do best. We're going to hunt the monster down and show them just it means to go up against us." Xander and Willow nodded their heads in agreement with the plan that their friend had suggested for them.

* * *

Xander grinned as he saw where the army was going to be passing by. "This could be interesting." He said. "If the keep going the way that they've been going they're going to pass through the zoo of all places. With Buffy's ability to talk to animals we can just have them back us up. I doubt even all of those monsters would want to go head to head with a stampede of zoo animals."

"That's just crazy enough to work." Buffy said with a grin. "Willow, what do you think?"

It could be dangerous but its better than just alone trying to do it. The redhead admitted. I mean if we're going to slow them down having all those allies would be useful.

"Yeah now all I have to do is convince them to help us." Buffy said with a grin. "Should be a piece of cake I can go out at night and see if there are any out there that are interested. She said hoping that she could get some lions tigers and bears to help them out

"Yeah, yeah there you go showing off with your night vision again." Xander mock complained to the blonde.

"So says the guy with healing touch, the ability to force people to tell the truth, and an ability to predict outcomes." Willow reminded her friend. "There's a reason that we don't play cards with you anymore." She added in to her long time friend. Buffy nodded her head in agreement blushing at the memory of the game of strip poker Xander had conned her into playing before she became aware of his new ability. She been forced to go skinny dipping to help protect the last of her dignity. The fact that Willow had told her what her god mom had done to some one that had done something similar was amusing though.

"Hey you use what you got." Xander said with an unrepentant grin.

"Besides night vision isn't that unique. I mean Willow has it." Buffy said with a smirk. Both girls grinned as they knew this fact bothered Xander a lot. As the only member of their trio that had not gotten night vision he was just as blind as he always had been at night.

"I just wish that I'd had more time to train under Nico." Willow grumbled as she thought about the Son of Pluto that had been training her in the use of necromancy and shadow travel. She still had a long way to go in her opinion but she would use what she had. Who knows she might be able to summon a couple of skeleton warriors to help her out.


	54. WINX

WINX: On Halloween girls dress as the W.I.N.X girls. Willow=Techna/Cordy=Flora (should be funny since their attitudes are the polar opposites) Amy=Stella Buffy=Bloom Faith=Musa Kendra=Layla

As usual I own nothing. BTVS is Whedon and the WINX Club is some Italian company and 4kidstv.

Ok kind of embarrassed for this one but here we go. I remember watching this a few years ago when I was really bored one summer. I saw a picture of the group recently and thought why not experiment. The worst that could happen is someone will laugh at me for knowing this show.

* * *

Buffy sighed as she and her group trudged into the Halloween shop. Snyder troll that he was had chosen their one day that she could have vegged and turned it into indentured service as she had to play tour guide for a bunch of mini monsters that she wasn't allowed to slay.

Her day was all the worse because of the special guests that Giles was hosting today. It seemed that Xander's whole saving her thing had caused the Slayer line to do something hinky, since there were now two slayers. Kendra and her Watcher were in town on the trail of something or other. Unfortunately Buffy and Kendra were about as different as the night and day. Kendra being a Council raised Slayer was all yes sir and no sir and sacred duty this and as the chosen one. It was really kind of annoying.

And then there was Faith a potential Slayer that like her had slipped through the cracks of the Council net. She and her Watcher had come in because the woman had access to several rather rare boring old tomes that Kendra and her Watcher. Faith was the poster child for the biker trash or wild child.

She had thought that she could at the very least spend her time hanging out with her friends, but Snyder had axed that idea as well and had assigned girl and boy escort teams. Willow and herself had been teamed up Cordy and Amy and somehow Kendra and Faith had been foisted on them as well and would be joining them on escort duty. Xander on the other hand had been placed in a group with Larry and some of the other various jocks from the school.

Faith seemed about as pleased as she was about it. She had heard the girl muttering about the unfairness of it all, and how she didn't need a babysitter. Kendra on the other hand was all about the duty of guarding those that could not defend themselves. It was Halloween, the night that the supernatural was supposed to take off nothing bad was supposed to happen tonight.

Snyder had decided to give Cordellia creative control of their costumes for whatever reason or excuse that he could come up with. It didn't help that the Queen was openly insulting all of them except for Kendra though. It made remembering why she wasn't allowed to slay the girl rather difficult. She had also been forced to stop Faith from taking a swing. Something she was really starting to regret right about now.

"Right, now since we have to have matching costumes and none of you obviously have access to the required fashion sense I'll be making the decisions here." Cordellia said. "Besides, none of you really know how to dress yourselves considering what your all wearing." She added with a sniff, as she looked the other girls over. "Now wait here while I go and acquire the things that we'll need."

Buffy scowled at the back of the girl angrily.

"Remind me again why you said I couldn't pop her one?" Faith asked the blonde. "I mean it's not like I got the Slayer package yet, so if I were to hit her I couldn't chance killing her." Faith said suggestively.

"No it would be wrong." Buffy said though all could see that the blonde was greatly tempted by what the potential was saying to her.

"Alright enough talking." Cordellia said as she walked over with several clothing bags. "I have your costumes picked out, now get up there and pay."

"Um, don't we at least get to know what we're getting into?" Amy asked nervously, considering that she was somewhat intimidated by the other girl it was amazing that she had managed that.

"What, and trust your fashion sense?" Cordellia asked in disbelief. "Considering I happen to know more about fashion than you ever will how about you follow your orders. Willow may know about the geek things and the crazies may know about the weirdo things and you may know about cooking but I know about clothes so do as you're told."

Amy nodded her head in acceptance of the command not wanting to get on the popular girl's bad side.

You are so lucky that I'm trying to stay on Snyder's good side some what. Buffy said in annoyance, Because if not I would be tossing you into a dumpster right about now.

"Yes, yes, you would make me regret it all." Cordy said in a bored tone knowing that there was no conviction behind the blonde's threats.

The group arrived at the chase mansion where each of them was given a clothing bag and sent into a different room to dress. Cordy turned and looked at the group as they exited the rooms.

The Queen of Sunnydale High was dressed in a sparkling pink dress with matching boots and pink flower necklace. On her back were a pair of glittering pink wings that sparkled every time that the light hit them.

Cordellia nodded as she examined each of them. "A much more interesting look." She complimented Kendra as she examined the sparkling green shirt and skort combo that she was wearing a pair of heavy heeled boots.

" Huh, you don't look too bad either trailer trash." Cordellia said with a sneer as she examined Faith. "There's obviously room for improvement, but a change of clothes can only do so much."

The brunette raised her hand as if eager to start a fight. She was dressed in a pinkish red outfit. It had bright boots that came up to her knees a sparkling skirt and a shirt that bared one of her arms. In defiance of Cordellia's acceptable look she had added a pair of headphones that were currently resting on her neck.

"Try anything else and I'll ram that necklace of yours down your throat princess." Faith growled back angrily. She was already missing her familiar leathers and this costume was nowhere near as revealing as she thought a Halloween costume should be. Maybe she could find some scissors later and open it up to display her goods appropriately.

Cordellia's eyes moved on down to her other minions for the night. Amy was dressed in a sparkly orange outfit with her hair done up in two ponytails. The shirt was bare on one shoulder and she had a pair of bracelets that looked like they could have come from a Wonder Woman costume.

Finally there was Buffy there was a lot of things that the girl could say about the Slayer, but the girl did know how to clean up when she wanted to. Dressed in a sparkling blue two piece outfit with matching boots and a red wig that matched Willow's hair gave the girl a look that was to die for. The wig was being held in place by a golden crown. There's that girl I met on your first day here. Cordellia noted though frowning internally when Buffy matched her glare for glare. It seemed that the blonde was actually spoiling for a fight.

* * *

As the girls walked through the doors all activity stopped as everyone turned to see the group of sparkling clad teens.

Xander Harris grinned as he realized that those were his friends for the most part that were walking down the hallway. Heck the loss of his masculinity was almost worth getting to see this. The group of guys that Xander had been teamed up with had all gone for medieval knights each of them with their own weapon. Xander's was a spear while the others were carrying a variety of other weapons.

"Wait a minute, those are the girls that Harris was hanging out with all the time?" One of the jocks said in disbelief, as he looked the girls over in disbelief.

"Yes, that they are, those are my girls." Xander said with a smirk, as he basked in the reminder that they were his friends not the others. "Now I think that it's time for this knight to schmooze up some time with his fairies." He said with a smirk, as he strutted over to his friends. "Ladies, it's great to be seeing all of you. Well most of you." He said as he gave Cordellia an indifferent nod.

"And just what are you all supposed to be?" Snyder demanded, as he rounded the corner.

"Well that's simple, we're fairies with style." Cordelia said as she smirked at the man. "There's nothing in the ruels that's against that now is there?" She questioned the man mockingly. Snyder was fuming in anger, but he remained silent. "I thought not." She said as she strode past the man.

"Try not to do anything indecent Summers, you are representing the school." Snyder snarled before storming off angrily.

"I honestly can't say whether or not I'm happy that he lost that round." Buffy said as she watched Snyder storm off. Deciding on whether she wanted Cordellia or Snyder was not something that she had been expecting to have to deal with.

* * *

Bloom groaned as she tried to figure out where she was. The last thing that she could remember off the top of her head was that she and the others had been fighting the Trix. As she looked around though it looked more like she was back on Earth only there were all sorts of monsters that were surrounding her. She didn't know just what it was that was going on but she was determined to stop the monsters that were roaming all over the place.

Bloom activated her winx and took to the air to get a better view of what it was that she was dealing with. She quickly used her fire magic to create barriers that held the various creatures back from attacking anyone or anything as she tried to get some distance.

As she reached an area where she could see everything she was surprised at what she was seeing. There were monsters all over attacking people. She could see the flare of winx power and saw the familiar tell sign of her friends winx as they battled it out with the various creatures. Stella was sending various moon and star attacks Musa was bombarding the enhanced senses of the various creatures with large sounds, Flora had vines that were tying the things down, Layla was sending water at her adversaries, while Techna was using her digital barrier to protect children in costume from being assaulted from the various creatures. She saw what looked like a group of specialists that were using enchanted weapons to hold off some of the more dangerous looking creatures.

* * *

Spike snarled as he held a large metal pole that he was using as a staff as he tried to deal with the Slayer's minion of all people. He wasn't sure how he was doing it, but somehow the boy was possessed and using some sort of magic weapon that was making him a threat. Hell he was almost a match for the slayer like this. There were also other folks wandering around with weapons that were fighting the rest of his troops keeping them all pinned down here with nothing that they could do. This meant that he couldn't cheat by having his minions swarm the boy so that could kill him.

* * *

"So what's the story?" Buffy asked as she looked towards Giles with interest. "I mean all the girls now have fairy magic while the guys are all trained as magical heroes."

"Yes this is a rather unique situation." Giles said in agreement. "While I can't be sure that it will help, I'm going to suggest that all of you girls study various branches of Wiccan and nature magic. Hopefully the combined styles will work for your own new found skills. Jenny has even agreed to teach Willow what she knows about her techno pagan methods in a hope that they are compatible. At least until she can find a suitable teacher to instruct her."

"And what does the council think of all this?

"While not overly ecstatic about the changes in you and Kendra they are willing to live with it for the moment since you will all continue working on keeping the earth safe."

"And the Knights?" Xander asked as he examined his armor. "Are we a part of this deal or what?"

"They're willing to give you the benefit of the doubt for now and see how you do things." Giles returned to the young man. "Between the three Watchers here, we should be able to continue your training."

"On the plus side, at least Cordellia's gotten an attitude transplant." Buffy said with a grin as she thought to the former methods that the brunette had used when it came to her social skills. The young woman that used to shred someone with just a few choice words had been replaced with someone that gave freshman Willow a run for her money on sweet, innocent, and naïve.

"Yes, we must enjoy small miracles as they come." Giles said in agreement, glad that vitriol no longer spilled from the young lady's mouth all the time. It made her a much more pleasant conversationalist in his opinion. Which was fortunate, considering that plant magic was one of the more powerful types of magic out there and fining teachers willing to deal with as her attitude was before would have been most trying. Very few magic users that he would have wanted teaching her would have been willing to deal with a student with so much anger in their system. The fact that said girl was in part responsible for the creation of Marcie Ross showed just how dangers the vile she spewed could be.

He looked down at the least of the different styles of magic that each of them now possessed. Buffy now had Dragon Fire-Magic, the only types of fire magic that were more powerful and destructive were Demonic Fire and Holy Fire magic. Against vampires such a power would be extremely useful if she could harness the power that is.

Willow now had some form of Techno-Magic, he was unsure just how powerful that might be, but if she possessed even half of the potential that someone like Moloch had then she was powerful. He had at first dismissed the style as Jenny had never shown any of the abilities that most of the more powerful mages were until he learned that Jenny was actually a fairly weak user. Jenny had explained what a powerful user might be able to do and he had begun to understand the need to train her in this new form of magic.

Kendra the Vampire Slayer now had Water-Magic a magic based on one of the four elements making her a potential to be one of the mages of the elements. On earth there were many mystics that practiced in various forms of magic. On all the planet one of the most powerful were the four elemental guardians people who had based their entire magical abilities on control of one element.

Faith the Potential now had Sound-Magic. A sub group of air magic, it was still one of the more powerful styles of magic as a person wielding this style could do many things with just the barest of sounds.

Amy Madison a person that dabbled with some of her mother's old magic items and was learning that she had an unsurprising gift for magic. He should have kept a better eye on the girl as she could easily have fallen prey to the darker path that magic offered her. In his defense though, he was trying to fight a war with very little in the way of resources. Following through with the results of some of their adventures had fallen down through the wayside. It was also supposed to be the responsibility of other Watchers to ensure that things like this didn't happen. Obviously someone had not thought a girl with her potential should be watched. He had written a very critiquing letter to the Council over letting something like that slip. The other Watchers once they learned that the girl studying magic was not his fault had sent their own letters. The girl now had Moon and Star Magic at her disposal. Giving her an odd type of celestial magic. The staff that she now owned also seemed to amplify her powers to levels that were nearly on the level with Buffy's powers.

Cordellia with her Plant Magic would have to be trained with some of the earth elementals. He did find it interesting that the girl that seemed to enjoy tossing around trouble was now going to have to trained in how to be in harmony with the world of nature.

* * *

Wondering if I should turn in my man card after this one.


End file.
